5 TEMPORADA
by adrisstbdt
Summary: ¿Que paso despues del baile? ¿Que pasa cuando Chase y James se conozcan? ¿Y cuando sus amigos se den cuenta del Quogan? ¿Como seran Zoey y Chase como pareja? ¿Y si Rebecca vuelve? ¿Se graduaran todos? Todo esto en la 5 temporada de Zoey 101! TERMINADO.
1. Nuevo año en PCA

**Bueno, yo y mis historias locas jeje. **

**ADVERTENCIA: SI NO HAS VISTO EL FINAL DE ZOEY 101 Y NO QUIERES ARRUINARTE LA SORPRESA, NO LEAS EL FIC PORQUE HAY SPOILERS RESPECTO A LO QUE PASO EN EL FINAL.**

**Esta es sobre la lo que paso despues de el baile de la 4 temporada en Zoey 101, no es todo el fic este capitulo...digamos que este fic es tal y como el titulo lo dice...una 5 temporada, cada capitulo sera un episodio...asi que pues aqui esta.**

_**Zoey 101 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (se vale soñar) habría una 5 temporada...y esta seria.**_

**Nuevo año en PCA...(Captiulo 1)**

Todos los chicos bajaban sus maletas de coches, se abrazaban con amigos que no habían visto en todo el verano o llevaban valijas a sus nuevos cuartos.

Era un nuevo año en la PCA y como en cada inicio de curso, el ambiente era muy divertido. Zoey Brooks caminaba con una maleta de ruedas y una mochila café por el campus buscando su nueva habitación: la 101 en el edificio Martín.

De pronto tuvo que voltearse porque alguien grito su nombre, pero no vio a nadie...solo chicos que seguían sus caminos, pero en cuanto se volvió, el grito se escucho de nuevo.

-Zoey!!-

-Pero que...??- dijo Zoey confusa.

-Acá arriba!!!- grito la voz que provenía de un árbol cerca de donde la chica rubia se encontraba.

Zoey dejo la maleta aun lado y fue hacia el árbol para ver quien la estaba llamando, se asomo entre las ramas y...

-Ah!!!- el chico que la había llamado se encontraba ahora tirado en el piso debido a una rama rota.

-Chase!!- grito Zoey al reconocer a su novio –Estas bien??-

-Si...el brazo me sangra pero...nada fuera de lo ordinario...- dijo Chase aun tirado en el suelo.

-Que hacías arriba de un árbol??-

-Bueno...es una historia algo aterradora que tiene mucho que ver con una ardilla...-

-Ardilla??-

-No quiero recordarlo si??- dijo levantándose.

-Pues...hola- dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola...donde esta Dustin??-

-Tuvo suerte y encontró su dormitorio antes que yo-

-Bueno pues, vamos a buscarlo y buscamos el mío que también esta desaparecido...-.

Ambos chicos recogieron sus maletas y se tomaron de la mano, ya era algo comun en ellos ahora que eran novios. Chase había pasado todo el verano con la familia de Zoey en Hawai después de que el regresara a la PCA y se besaran. Era algo que a Chase le gustaba recordar frecuentemente.

De mucho caminar, se tuvieron que separar cuando Zoey encontro el edificio en el que estaba su dormitorio y subio las escaleras hasta encontrar la habitación 101...en la que ya había una persona.

-Zoey!!!-grito Lola dando saltos y abrazando a su amiga.

-Hola!!!-

-Y...que tal el verano??-

-Porfavor!! Acabo de entrar y ya me cuestionas acerca de Chase??-

-Yo no dije nada sobre Chase pero....cuenta!! cuenta!!-

Zoey solto una risita nerviosa y le comenzo a contar a Lola sobre todo lo que había pasado en Hawai, que le presento oficialmente a su familia a Chase, que vieron muchas celebridades, y sobre todo...que hubo muchas caminatas románticas en la playa.

Mientras tanto, Chase había logrado dar con su edificio y ya se encontraba afuera de su cuarto. En cuanto abrio la puerta, se encontro con una persona que cargaba un colchon y no dejaba ver su cara.

-Vaya...es tiempo de los compañeros molestos...- dijo Chase pensando que se trataba de Logan.

-Disculpa??- dijo un chico rubio y alto bajando el colchon.

-Oh...lo siento, creo que me equivoque de cuarto...emmm...145 edificio Nelson??-

-Es aquí...-

-Wow...pues tu no eres ni Michel ni Logan- dijo Chase confuso.

-Yo hiba a decir exactamente lo mismo- rio el otro chico- Soy James Garret- le ofrece la mano.

-Chase Mattews- le devuelve el saludo. (na...si se fijaron que ellos nunca se conocieron??)

-Espera...Chase?? el antiguo compañero de Michel y Logan??-

-Antiguo??-

-Bueno, yo estuve con ellos mientras estabas en Inglaterra-

-Ahhh...ya entiendo, pero entonces...porque tenemos la misma habitación?? No creo que vayan a sacar a uno o si??-

-Espero que sea a Logan...- dijo James- aunque sería bueno que dejaran sus cosas-.

-Oye...me agradas bastante- dijo Chase sonriendo –Creo que tenemos mucho en comun...-

(Mas de lo que se imaginan...)

Mientras tanto detrás de un muro de la PCA...

-Como crees que seran ahora las cosas??- preguntaba Queen a Logan mientras ambos estaban tras una barda de la escuela.

-No lose, solo espero que nadie le haya dicho a los chicos que somos novios-

-Y si lo hicieron??-

-Pues...ay no se!! Creo que debemos actuar como si nada hubiera pasado-

-Nos besamos en medio del baile...todo el mundo lo vio!!-

-Todos exepto Michel, Lola, Zoey y Chase...los que digamos "importan"-

-Entonces, sigamos como si nada...y roguemos por que no hayan oido chismes o algo-

-Si...te veo después- dijo el chico levantándose.

-Yo igual, Zoey y Lola ya deben de estar en el dormitorio-

Logan se despidio de su novia dándole un beso que ella devolvió con gran entusiasmo, cuando ya les faltaba el aire se separaron y se fueron cada quien a su dormitorio.

Mientras en la habitación 145 edificio Nelson...

Chase y James reian como si fueran viejos amigos, descubrieron que tenian muchas cosas en comun y James se encargo de platicarle a Chase todas las locuras que sus compañeros hacian cuando el no estaba.

-No te creo...-decía Chase bebiendo un "Blix"

-Se trata de Michel y Logan...-contestaba James riendo

-Claro, entonces creo que si es posible-.

Pero ambas risas fueron interrumpidas por Michel que entro corriendo a la habitación.

-Chase!!- grito el moreno levantando a su amigo del gusto.

-Oye!! Ya bajame!! Si, tambien me da gusto verte...- decia Chase mientras su compañero lo bajaba.

-Hola Michel, que tal el verano??- pregunto James saludándolo.

-James!! Pero...ustedes dos...- comenzo a decir Michel confuso.

-Nos acabamos de conocer- dijo Chase sonriendo.

-La encargada del dormitorio llamo y dijo que arreglaramos entre nosotros quien se hiba a quedar y a quien le asignarian otro dormitorio- comento James cargando su maleta- Y yo creo que es lo justo que Chase se quede con ustedes, digo...el llego primero-

-Este chico es genial o que??- pregunto el chico despeinado.

-Si, que amable...ehh...solo...han platicado de eso??- pregunto Michel algo preocupado

-A que te refieres??-

-No, ah nada...fue un placer tenerte de compañero James- dijo el moreno despidiéndolo.

-De todos modos, tenemos varias clases juntos, los vere después...gusto en conocerte Chase-

-Igualmente- dijo mientras el rubio salia por la puerta de la habitación – Me cae bien-

-Si...el es...una buena persona- Michel no sabia como hiba a reaccionar su mejor amigo al saber que ese chico que tan bien le cayo, habia sido novio de Zoey mientras el estaba en Inglaterra, pero decidio no comentar nada pues...ese no era su asunto.

En la 101...

-Queen!!!-gritaron ambas chicas abrazando a su compañera.

-Hola chicas!!- dijo Queen mientras acomodaba sus cosas- Y Zoey...??-

-Que??-

-Que tal...Hawai??- dijo la castaña en tono picaron.

-Basta!!- dijo Zoey un poco sonrojada

-Awww...lo ves?? Esta enamorada!!- dijo Lola sentándose en el sofa- Es tan romántico!!-

-Y hablando de romántico, escucharon lo que sucedió en el baile??- pregunto la rubia tendiendo su cama.

-No, que sucedió??- dijo Queen mientras tomaba un "Blix" de la nevera.

-Al parecer mientras no estabamos, un chico grito fuertemente que amaba a otra chica y de pronto la chica salio de entre la multitud y se besaron-

A Queen se le salio el "Blix" de la boca.

-Awww!! Que lindo, y quienes eran??- pregunto Lola emocionada.

-No lose, solo eh escuchado unos cuantos rumores...algo sobre un cretino y una chica rara, los rumores aquí no son muy especificos...tu no has oido nada Queen??-

-NO!!!- grito de repente la chica- No eh escuchado nada, probablemente no sea cierto, solo cuentos inventados, historias que inventa la gente para distraerse...oigan no quieren ir abajo?? oi que hay una gran mesa de billar este año!!!-

-Intentas cambiar el tema??- pregunto Lola dudosa.

-Para nada!! Porque querria hacer eso??-

-Un minuto, Chase y yo no estabamos, Lola y Vince estaban perdidos y Michel estaba conduciendo su auto...pero tu estabas en el baile!! Tu si debiste ver quienes fueron esos chicos!!-dijo Zoey viéndola severamente.

-Pues...no lo recuerdo...- tartamudeo Queen.

-Queen...- dijo la rubia en tono amenzador.

-Emmm...pues...ay!! basta!! Yo soy la chica!! La chica rara soy yo!!!!!- grito Queen tirandose en la cama.

-Oh por Dios!!!- grito Lola levantándose del sofa- Espera...si tu eres la rara...quiero decir, la chica...entonces...quien es el cretino??-

-Pues...- dijo Queen de nuevo tartamudeando- El...-

-Cretino, que estaba en el baile...un minuto...oh no...-concluyo Zoey

-Oh no que??!!- pregunto Lola cada vez mas emocionada

-Si es quien yo pienso tienes muchas explicaciones que darnos!!- gritaba Zoey

-Talvez no sea quien tu piensas...-dijo inocentemente la chica de lentes

-Dime que no empieza con L y termina con Ogan...- dijo Zoey mirándola.

-Mmmm...quieres a verdad...??-

-Oh por Dios!!!!!-grito Lola- Tu y Logan...??? No!!! No puede ser!!-

-Si!!!- confeso ya por fin

-Sera mejor que digas la verdad ya!!!- gritaba Lola sin creerle a su amiga

-Ya se los dije!!-

-No, tu y Logan??!! Porfavor!!!-

-Es la verdad!!!-

-No te creo!!!-

-Que si!!!-

-Pero no es posible!!!!-

-Basta las dos!!!- grito Zoey- Muy bien, si Queen dice ser novia de Logan...entonces pruébanoslo-

-Esto es necesario??-

-Si!!- dijeron Zoey y Lola al mismo tiempo.

-Oh....vaya...-.

Mientras tanto en Sushi Rox, Michel, Chase y Logan estaban sentados en una mesa hablando de todo lo que hicieron en el verano.

-...entonces James se fue de la habitación??- preguntaba Logan

-Si, fue muy amable en verdad...creo que el y yo seremos grandes amigos- decia Chase comiendo un rollo de Sushi.

-Si claro!!- rio Logan sarcásticamente.

-Logan!!- grito Michel- Sin...hablar de esas cosas!!-

-Cosas??- dijo Chase confuso

-Pues esque cuando James llego aquí...-

-Callate Logan!! No es nuestro asunto.-

-Bien...estoy oficialmente confundido, de que estan hablando??-

-De nada- dijo rapidamente Michel.

Pero de pronto las tres chicas cruzaron la puerta de Sushi Rox, Zoey y Lola sujetando a Queen que hiba en medio protestando por no querer estar ahí.

-Que hay chicas??- dijo Michel

-Cosas muy raras!!- contesto Lola sujetando a su amiga del brazo- Logan...quieres levantarte??-

-Disculpa??- dijo Logan confundio.

-Solo hazlo!!- grito Zoey haciendo que el chico se levantara –Queremos que nos respondas una cosa con sinceridad-

-Bien...-

-Tu y Queen son novios??-

El chico las miro sorprendido y después vio a Queen que solo bajaba la mirada, hiba a contestar pero unas carcajadas lo interrumpieron.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Chase y Michel reian a todo pulmon.

-De donde sacaron una idea tan ridícula??- dijo Chase sin parar de reir.

-Verdad que es ridículo??- dijo Lola

-Porque piensan...??- pregunto Logan asustado

-Queen nos dijo!!- decia Zoey que era la unica (aparte de Logan y Queen) que hablaba enserio.

-Pues...- tartamudeaba el chico.

-Él?? Novio de ella?? Zoey...de verdad que el volver a la escuela te afecto!!!- decía Michel que no paraba de reir.

-Es cierto- dijo de repente Logan

-Vez!! Jajaja...que??- dijo Michel saliendo de sus risas

-Queen y yo somos novios desde hace meses, y ustedes no lo sabian...contentos??-

-Asi??- pregunto Chase sorprendido- Pruébalo-

-Bien, si eso quieren...-

Entonces Logan se acerco a Queen y la solto de los brazos de Zoey y Lola, la tomo de la cintura y la beso en los labios mientras todos miraban boquiabiertos la escena.

-Eso lo prueba??- dijo Logan soltando a Queen quien sonreia.

-Oh vaya...extrañaba tanto esta escuela...- suspiro Chase

-Porque no decírnoslo??- dijo Lola aun boquiabierta

-Queriamos...privacidad- contesto timidamente Queen

-Esto explica muchas cosas...- decía Zoey

-Y hablando de explicar cosas...- dijo Chase- Porque tanto misterio con James??-

Zoey abrio los ojos tanto que parecia que se le hiban a salir.

-Misterio conmigo??- dijo James llegando – Que misterio??-

-Oh...no me digas que aun no le dices a Chase que fuiste novia de James antes del baile y aun no le dices a James que ahora eres novia de Chase??- dijo Lola mientras Zoey la veia enojada –Oh...lo siento-.

-Fuieste novia de James mientras no estaba??!!- grito Chase levantándose

-Ahora eres novia de Chase??!!- dijo James escandalizado

-Emmm...vengan los dos – dijo la rubia saliendo del Sushi Rox seguida de los chicos.

-Quisiera una explicación razonable respecto a esto- decía Chase cruzado de brazos.

-Mira James, antes de que Chase se fuera a Inglaterra el y yo tuvimos una platica muy...interesante por video chat, ambos...aceptamos que nos queriamos el uno al otro...-

-Fueron novios??- pregunto James

-No, no aun...incluso tu dijiste que si conociamos a alguien mas no importaba!!- le dijo Zoey a Chase.

-Si pero...no esperaba que te lo tomaras tan enserio-

-En fin, entonces llegaste y...paso todo eso del rumor y...-

-Entiendo...- dijo James quien realmente parecia comprender.

-Creo que en parte...por eso jamas pude...corresponderte con lo del collar-

-Oye, tu y yo terminamos...quiero ser tu amigo y por todo lo que me han contado – James hizo una pausa- Realemte creo que ustedes hacen una buena pareja...ire...a mi nueva habitación...nos vemos luego-

-Lo lamento- le dijo Zoey a su novio cuando ya James se habia hido

-Que hubiera pasado si yo hubiese llegado y aun no hubieras terminado con el??- dijo Chase aun cruzado de brazos

-Lo mismo que sucedió- respondio ella muy segura –James fue muy lindo conmigo pero...antes del baile el me dio un collar que decía "te amo"-

-Y...??-

-Yo no le pude contestar Chase, no podía decirle eso...porque no lo sentia...y a ti si te lo dije o no??-

-Eso...creo-

-Oye que tu no tuviste novias en Inglaterra??-

-Bueno...emmm...novia...novia...no...pero...talvez...dos o tres...citas...-

-Eres un bobo!!- dijo Zoey abrazandolo –Estamos bien??-

-Si...claro que si....-.

Y entonces, ambos se dieron un beso en los labios bastante tierno...mientras los demas amigos los observaban desde la puerta del Sushi Rox.

-No es tierno??- dijo Lola

-Sip- contesto Michel –Este año sera muy interesante...-.

**Bien, este es el final de este capitulo...espero reweis para continuar la 5temporada.**


	2. Los Chismes Com

**Bueno ps gracias por comentar, de verdad ke solo por eso sigo escribiendo y con dos personas, o hasta una que lo lea ya soy feliz!!!!**

**Ps este es el segundo capitulo, espero y les guste....**

**_Zoey 101 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (se vale soñar) habría una quinta temporada...y esta seria._**

**Capitulo 2..."Los Chismes . com"**

Zoey Brooks se hallaba bajo su árbol favorito de la academia escribiendo en su laptop, con un plato de uvas a un lado y viendo el atardecer que llegaba desde el horizonte.

"Queridos mamá y papá:

Acabo de terminar la primera semana de clases aquí en la academia, todo ah estado bien hasta ahora. Estoy feliz de ver a todos mis amigos otra vez, nos hemos divertido mucho contándonos que hicimos en el verano y...también hemos estudiado...un poco, pero lo hemos hecho. El miércoles todos fuimos con el Decano Rivers para pedirle que diera mas cosas con que divertirnos en el internet de la escuela, todos los estudiantes estaban afuera de su oficina, fue comiquísimo verlo asustado!!.

Dustin me dijo que les escribiría mas tarde pues tiene una cita, quien lo diría?? Mi hermanito ya creció, quisiera ver la cara de mamá en estos momentos...pero no se preocupen, lo sigo cuidando.

Les escribiré la próxima semana.

Los quiere: Zoey."

-Hey Zoey!!- dijo la voz de Chase subiendo la colina en donde se encontraba su novia.

-Que hay??-

-Nada, y que tal tu??-

-Acabo de terminar un e-mail para mis padres- dijo ella tomando una uva y dándole otra al chico.

-Uuu...eso es?? O acaso te envías cartas con tu amor secreto??- rió

-Tal vez- contesto ella mirándolo.

Chase le dirigió una mirada severa que ella devolvió tomando su mano.

-Es un juego monstruo peludo!!-

-Bien...ya entraste a la nueva pagina??-

-Que pagina??-

-No lose, todos están comentando sobre una nueva pagina de la academia pero no la eh visto-

-Que pagina es??- pregunto ella abriendo de nuevo su lap-top.

-Eh...creo que... o algo asi...-

-Veamos...- Zoey comenzó a teclear su computadora rosada en busca de la pagina. Al encontrarla, se abrió una ventana negra con letras rojas y grandes que decian: "Los ", al lado, había varias columnas con nombres de todos los estudianes de la academia.

-Que es esto??- pregunto Chase observando la pagina.

-No lose...eh!! aquí esta el nombre de Lola...- contesto la chica dando clic sobre el nombre de su amiga.

Otra ventana se abrió, era blanca y justo en medio tenia la foto de Lola, debajo de ella a la derecha, se encontraban unas letras rojas que decían: "Escribir Chisme", y a la izquierda unas que decían: "Leer Chismes Escritos". Zoey dio clic en las letras de "Leer Chismes Escritos" y pudo notar como de repente muchos comentarios anónimos aparecían debajo de la foto de su amiga.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto...-dijo el chico leyendo todos los comentarios.

Mas tarde en la 101...

-Yo no eh besado a nadie llamado Harry!!!!- gritaba Lola dando vueltas por todo el cuarto

-Aquí también dice que sacaste dinero del bolso de Coco!!- decía Queen leyendo en la computadora de la habitación mientras Zoey se sentaba en su cama.

-Como puede alguien decir algo asi de mi??!!!-

-No lo has hecho??- pregunto la rubia.

-Por supuesto que no!!! Yo sería incapaz de robar!!!-

-No puedes averiguar quien hizo la pagina Queen??-

-Es una publica, muchas computadoras se han enlazado aquí, los sistemas de conexión deben de tener miles de entradas, asi que por lo tanto sería difícil rastrear el sistema del cual fue hecha-

-En español??- pregunto Lola aun desesperada

-No puedo hacerlo!!- Queen se recostó en el respaldo de la silla

-Quien mas esta en esa pagina??- dijo Lola recuperando un poco de calma y sentándose en el sofá.

-Aver...esta Stacy, Firewyre, Trudman…Michel!!- contesto Queen abriendo la pagina del moreno.

-Lee!! que dice??!!- grito Zoey acercándose a la computadora.

-Anónimo 1 dice...Michel se robo la noche pasada la comida del almuerzo!!-

-No inventes!!- exclamo Lola poniéndose aun lado de Queen.

-Y Anónimo 2 dice...Vi a Michel picándose la nariz en el patio!!-

-Uggg...no debiste leer ese!!- dijo Lola asqueada.

Al día siguiente en el almuerzo...

-Yo no me robe la comida!!- gritaba Michel comiendo un trozo de pizza –Ustedes me creen verdad??-

-Claro....-dijeron dudosamente todos sentados alrededor de la mesa

-Dice algo de mi??- pregunto Logan a las chicas

-Pues hasta ahora, los unicos de nosotros que hemos sido afectados somos Michel y yo- dijo Lola cruzando los brazos.

-Quien podría hacer una pagina en la que la gente anónimamente pudiera criticar a otra??- pregunto Chase mientras bebía soda.

-Y peor aun...quien podría prestarse para escribir los chismes ahí??- comento Queen a sus amigos.

Pero después todos observaron a Logan escribiendo con mucho entusiasmo en su lap-top.

-Jajaja...escuchen lo que escribí de Stacy!!-

-No es divertido Logan!!- lo regaño Lola –la gente que se presta para eso es ruin y despreciable!!-

-Hablas de Logan- dijo Michel enojado

-Claro...ruin y despreciable!! Como puedes salir con el??- le pregunto Lola a Queen.

-Chicos...están dejando que esto les afecte demasiado- dijo Zoey deteniendo el probable grito que hiba a salir de la boca de Queen- Recuerden que son solo chismes, mientras no los creamos nada pasara-

-Como lo que escribieron de ti??- pregunto Logan acercándole la pc a Zoey

-Yo no eh escupido en la clase de matemáticas!! Que asco!!!- luego la rubia les dirigio una mirada de ira a todos- Bien...quien haya escrito todo esto pagara y bastante caro...-.

En la noche en la estancia de las chicas...

Zoey y Chase estaban sentados en un sofá platicando, el chico tenia el brazo alrededor de su novia y tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Sabes...es fácil acostumbrarse a esto- dijo el chico mirando a su novia.

-Es...un cumplido??-

-Mmm...creo que si, sigues preocupada por esa pagina??-

-Ni me la menciones, esta tarde volví a entrar y escribieron mas cosas sobre mi, ya esta escrito el nombre de Logan y...también el tuyo-

-Que??!!!- grito Chase levantándose rápidamente y tomando la lap-top de la mesa. –Hay solo un chisme sobre mi y...Anónimo 1 dice: Chase ah estado enamorado desde que las chicas llegaron aquí de Zoey Brooks.-

-Si bueno...-

-Oh...recuerdas eso que dijiste sobre no creer los chismes y...??-

-Entonces no lo creo??-

-Bueno...eso depende...Crees que es patético??-

-No, creo que es tierno-

-Entonces creo que los chismes no siempre mienten-.

La chica sonrio y busco con la suya, la mano de su novio estrechándola fuertemente.

-Sabes, eres el chico mas tierno que conozco...-

-Es un cumplido??-

-Mmmm...creo que si-

-Genial- contesto el mirándola con ternura

-A propósito, escuche que tu y Michel ya volvieron a abrir su pagina web-

-Si...pero esta teniendo menos éxito desde que entramos a la escuela-

-Porque??-

-Pues, parece que a los estudiantes les cuesta mucho trabajo decirle a los demas que el programa es bueno, tu sabes, no se corre la voz-

-Podrian pegar carteles o algo asi...-

-Lo intentamos pero no interesa a la gente!!...ser famoso es difícil-

-Famoso??-

-Algún día lo sere, dejame soñar!!-.

Al día siguiente en el patio de la escuela...

Zoey caminaba al lado de Lola quien comía muy alegremente una galleta, cuando llego Queen y le comenzó a gritar a Zoey.

-Muy bien dilo!!! Se que tu lo escribiste!!!-

-Que cosa??- pregunto Zoey confundida

-Se que tu escribiste que guardo 10 sabores de comida de bebe en nuestro cuarto en esa horrible pagina!!!!-

-Yo no hice eso!!-

-Enserio son 10 sabores??- pregunto Lola extrañada

-Tu ni hables!!! Tu pusiste ese horrible comentario sobre que necesito algas marinas para poder peinarme!!!- y dicho esto tomo la galleta de Lola y la tiro al piso.

-Mi galleta!!! Pagaras por eso!!!!-

-Es lo menos que te mereces!!!!-

-Asi?? Y el comentario que pusiste sobre que relleno mi sostén que??!!!- grito Lola casi histérica.

-Yo no escribí tal cosa!!!-

-Aver!!- grito Logan interrumpiendo a las tres chicas –Quien de ustedes dijo que guardo un oso de peluche en la mochila??!!!-

-Guardas un oso de peluche en la mochila??- rió Zoey

-Claro que no!!!- grito Logan

-Quien escribió que no me eh bañado en seis años??!!!- grito Chase llegando- Quien lo hizo??!!-

-Tu fuiste el que escribió que juego con muñecas??!!!- exclamo Michel a Chase metiendose en la pelea.

-No se compara con lo que escribiste de mi!!!- grito Queen.

De pronto, todos los chicos que se encontraban en el patio se unieron a la pelea y se gritaban unos a otros riñendo. Era un gran espectáculo, mas de 100 chicos peleaban a gritos por esa pagina de chismes que habian visitado. Entonces el Decano Rivers llego seguido de su asistente y se subio en una mesa que había cerca de ahí.

-ESCUCHENME TODOS!!!- grito el Decano por un altavoz.

Como por arte de magia, todos los chicos guardaron silencio y prestaron atención a la autoridad que estaba enfrente de ellos.

-Ahora, se me ah informado que los tiene muy intrigados una pagina de internet llamada -

-Es un ultraje!!!-grito de repente Logan

-Dime Resse...sabes que es un ultraje??- pregunto el Decano mirándolo con severidad.

-Eh...no, pero creí que era propio decirlo...- contesto el chico en voz baja.

-Solo quiero decirles que la pagina ya ah sido cerrada y nadie mas podra entrar a ella-

-Eso no es suficiente!!- grito Lola entre la multitud- Que castiguen a la persona que la hizo!!!-

Todos los chicos exclamaron cosas que sonaban a "si!!", pero tuvieron que callar nuevamente cuando el Decano volvió a sonar el altavoz.

-No puedo castigar a la persona que hizo la pagina...-

-Porque no??!!-grito Chase

-Porque...porque...yo la hice...- dijo el Decano casi en susurro

De nuevo hubo un gran alboroto, todos comentaban cosas como: "no puede ser!!", "en que estaba pensando??"

-Lo hice por ustedes!!- trataba de explicar el Decano

-Por nosotros??!!-grito de repente Michel –Esa pagina es horrible!!!-

-Ustedes reclamaban que querían mas cosas con que entretenerse en el campus, asi que le dige a mi asistente que creara esta pagina para que se pudieran divertir-

-Divertir??!!- exclamo Logan- esa pagina a arruinado la vida social de todos en la academia!!!-

-Pero ustedes...-

Pero en eso, Zoey se puso al lado del decano y literalmente, le arrebato el altavoz.

-Haber!!! Todo el mundo cállese!!!- gritaba Zoey sin éxito –CIERREN LA BOCA!!!-

Todos los chicos obedecieron y miraron a la chica intrigados y dirigiéndole miradas de odio al Decano.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que el Decano malentendió las cosas al crear esa pagina, pero toda la culpa no es de el-

-Tu ni hables!!- grito la voz de un chico- en la clase de matemáticas te pones a escupir!!!-

-Yo no escupo en matemáticas!!! Ughh!!!- decía Zoey asqueada –Ademas, el Decano solo quería complacernos con nuestra petición de mas diversión-

-Aun asi fue un ultraje!!!- seguía diciendo Logan

-Amor...??- dijo Queen en voz baja

-Si??-

-Guarda silencio-.

-Y si no me equivoco la culpa es nuestra tambien!!- sentencio la rubia mirando a todos

-Porque seria nuestra culpa??- dijo de repente Stacy saliendo de entre la multitud

-El Decano solo creo la pagina pero nosotros escribimos chismes ahí, escribimos cosas malas de nuestros amigos y compañeros solo para divertirnos y eso esta mal!!-.

Todos miraron a Zoey, sabían que tenía razón, pero el problema aun no se solucionaba del todo.

-Pero no todos escribimos cosas ahí!!!- grito una chica pelirroja bastante enojada.- Propongo que solo se castigue a la gente que escribió en esa pagina-.

-Bien- contesto Zoey que seguía mirándolos a todos- Levante la mano aquel que NO escribió nada en la pagina web-.

Sorpresivamente, todos los chicos que se encontraban ahí levantaron la mano muy seguros de su decisión, la chica rubia los observo a todos y luego volvio a hablar.

-Que casualidad, nadie escribió nada...ahora sean sinceros y levanten la mano los que SI escribieron en - dicho esto, ella misma levanto la mano.

Todos se sorprendieron al verla levantar la mano, pero todos igual seguían con las manos abajo...bueno, hasta que Chase levanto con decisión la mano.

Después de el vino Lola, Michel, Queen, Logan (que fue obligado por Queen), Stacy, Mark, y todos los demas, hasta que el patio estuvo lleno de manos levantadas.

-Lo ven, talvez el Decano no debio hacer la pagina, pero nosotros no debimos esparcir chismes sobre nuestros amigos...- continuo la rubia- Lola, lamento haber dicho que recogias sobras de la basura...estaba molesta porque tomaste mi blusa, y Logan...lamento haber dicho que traes un oso de peluche en tu mochila-

-Aha!! Si fuiste tu!!-grio Logan apuntándola con el dedo.

-Zoey, lamento haber dicho que hiciste trampa en historia- dijo Queen acercándose

-Michel – dijo Chase- Siento haber dicho que le robabas los juguetes a los niños pequeños-

-Lola...-dijo Michel llorando- Lamento haber dicho que le robaste a Coco!!!-

-Y yo lamento haber dicho que Logan era un tarado...un minuto, no lo lamento- comento Lola sonriendo.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a disculparse y a darse abrazos de amigos, el Decano estaba sonriente de verlos a todos asi, al igual que Zoey que miraba a todos pero con una mirada menos severa que hace unos minutos.

-Si, si muy lindo!!- grito Logan- pero...aun no tenemos nada con que entretenernos en el internet de la PCA!!-

-Bueno, creo que yo podría ayudarlos con eso...- dijo Zoey con una mirada maliciosa.

Al día siguiente en la habitación de Chase, Michel y Logan...

-En un momento mas regresamos con el programa de Chase y Michel, no se desconecten!!- decía el chico despeinado dando clic en la computadora de su dormitorio.

-Que te parece??- comento el moreno- casi todos los estudiantes de la academia estan conectados!!-

-Yo me refería a una pagina que no fuera boba Zoey...- dijo Logan recostado en su cama

-Oye, los chicos necesitaban entretenimiento y ellos necesitaban publicidad asi que...- contesto Zoey sentada en un sofa.

-Entiendo, eres la mejor- dijo Chase lanzándole una mirada tierna

-Si!! Si no fueras novia de Chase te besaría!!- grito Michel con animo

-Pretenderé que nunca dijiste eso...- comento Chase – gracias por todo Zoey-

-No importa...- dijo ella levantándose y abrazando a Chase

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti...-

-Emmm...chicos?? estamos al aire...- dijo Michel mirando nervioso la computadora

-Que??!!...bueno pues volvemos al programa de Michel y Chase...y mi novia-

-Hola- dijo Zoey saludando con la mano a la camara web algo nerviosa.

JEJE sigo esperando reweis para ir al capitulo tres!!


	3. Celos

**Ok, en este capitulo me trate de esmerar y por eso esta muy largo, pero en fin...me gusto como me quedo, espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo.**

**_Zoey 101 y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (se vale soñar) habria una 5 temporada...y esta sería._**

**_Celos..._**

-Muy bien, mi turno- decía Zoey mientras estaba sentada con todos sus amigos en la estancia de las chicas- mmm...Lola??-

-Que??- contesto la morena mientras bebía un Blix

-Alguna vez estuviste enamorada de un completo tonto??-

-Mmmm...si, se llamaba Lucio Parkinson, fue en primer grado-

-Lucio Parkinson??- rio Logan- que clase de nombre es ese??-

-Uno mejor que Logan Resse- respondió Lola mirándolo con desafió- Bien...Chase??-

-Si??-

-Alguna vez besaste a una chica mayor que tu??-

-Emm...- decía Chase algo incomodo- creo que fue el verano antes de que las chicas llegaran a la escuela...se llamaba Lindsay Martín-

-Que tan mayor era??- pregunto Lola con curiosidad

-Oye, solo una pregunta a la vez- contesto.

-Bien, me gustaría seguir jugando pero tengo examen de Psicología mañana- dijo Queen mientras se levantaba.

-Te ayudo a estudiar??- pregunto Logan también levantándose.

-Si como no, harán todo menos estudiar- dijo Michel riendo- Yo tambien me retiro, tengo una cita con Lizza-

-Oh!!! Yo con Vince!!- Lola se levanto de sobresalto –Nos vemos chicos!!-

-Adios- dijeron Zoey y Chase al mismo tiempo mientras todos sus compañeros se retiraban.

-Nos dejaron solos Brooks- menciono el sentándose a su lado.

-No, te dejamos solo- dijo ella levantadose

-Que??-

-Tengo prueba de Historia mañana-

-Oh!! Vamos, solo una pregunta mas!!- rogo el chico

-Mmmm...de acuerdo...- se convencio ella sentándose nuevamente

-Muy bien, emmm...alguna vez has robado en un supermercado??-

-Chase!!!-

-Que?? Todos tenemos un lado obscuro...-

-Tenia 6 años y fue un caramelo- contesto ella mirándolo con seguridad.

-Solo un caramelo?? Ese es tu lado obscuro??-

-Si, ese es mi lado obscuro...nos vemos!!- contesto ella levantándose y subiendo las escaleras.

Unos minutos mas tarde en la 101...

Zoey estaba sobre su cama con un monton de libros al lado, leyendo un grueso libro de historia cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

-Adelante!!- grito Zoey aun leyendo el libro.

-Estudiando??- dijo James al mismo tiempo que pasaba a la habitación y dejaba la puerta abierta.

-Hola James, si tengo prueba de historia mañana-

-Genial...bueno, no tanto...me prestarias tus apuntes de Literatura??-

-Claro, estan sobre esa mesa- dijo ella apuntando a la mesa que habia cerca de la puerta.

-Gracias- contesto el tomando unas cuantas hojas- Y como va todo??-

-Bien...que tal tu??-

-Genial...- respondio el no muy convencido.

-Estas bien??- dijo ella notando la cara del chico.

-Si...como va todo con Chase??-

Y al escuchar el nombre "Chase", una chica que caminaba justo afuera del cuarto se paro en seco y coloco su cabeza en la puerta entreabierta para poder escuchar la conversación.

-Todo va bien...- contesto Zoey algo incomoda- Porque preguntas??-

-Nada, solo quería saber- se apresuro a decir James- Entonces...nos vemos luego-

-Si, adios- se despidio la rubia mientras James salia por la puerta.

La chica que escuchaba, tan pronto salio el chico rubio del cuarto lo jalo del brazo hasta un pasillo cercano.

-Conoces a Zoey Brooks??- dijo ella mirando con atención al chico.

-Eh...quien eres tu??- respondio el sobandose el brazo

-Rebbecca, mucho gusto- dijo la morena ofreciendo su mano.

-James-

-Conoces a Zoey Brooks??- repitio ella.

-Si, algo...bastante, en verdad...es mi exnovia-

-De verdad??!! Esto es interesante...- grito ella emocionada

-Si...porque??-

-Te gustaría que volviera contigo??-

-De...de que estas hablando??-

-Digamos que...si tu y yo trabajamos unidos, ambos podemos ganar algo-

-Asi??- dijo James algo exeptico

-Asi es, tu te ganarias de nuevo a Zoey si haces todo lo que yo te digo-

-Y...que ganarias tu??- pregunto el algo desconfiado

-Se llama...Chase Mathews-.

Mas tarde en una mesa del gran patio de la PCA...

Queen estaba sentada con muchos papeles sobre la mesa y lapices que ya necesitaban sacapuntas cuando alguien la nombro.

-Hola Queen- dijo una voz algo apagada.

La chica de lentes levanto la mirada e hizo un gesto de desagrado al ver a la persona que tenia enfrente.

-Hola Mark...- dijo con desgane.

-Supe que sales con Logan- dijo el sentándose en la misma mesa- Genial-

-Como sea- contesto ella volviendo a sus papeles.

-Oye...quería conversar contigo-

Pero la chica no respondio pues seguía muy atenta en sus papeles.

-Yo quería saber si...- siguió Mark- quería saber si tienes algo que hacer en la noche??-

-QUE??!!- respondio Queen escandalizada- Crees que voy a acceder a ir a una cita con el chico que termino conmigo cuando estoy saliendo con alguien mas??!!!-

-No-

-Pues que bueno porque...un minuto...-

-No quiero una cita-

-A no??- pregunto la castaña cruzandose de brazos.

-No, solo quiero ser tu amigo-

-Mi amigo??- dijo ella burlonamente

-Si-

-Y no le molestara a Brooke que seas "mi amigo"??-

-Oye, Brooke...es linda pero con ella no hago las mismas cosas que hacía contigo...-

-Seguro-

-No extrañas...todos esos experimentos, las pruebas, pesar cactus...?? Podemos seguirlo haciendo como amigos- dijo el con su habitual tono serio.

-Pues...pues....no, la verdad no- contesto ella volviendo a sus apuntes.

-Vamos, amigos??- dijo el ofreciendo su mano.

Queen se vio dudosa por un momento y lo miro con enojo, pero después se dio cuenta de que si extrañaba hacer todo eso con Mark, y que si eran amigos...no había ningun problema, asi que le devolvió el saludo.

-Amigos-.

Mas noche en el patio de la escuela...

Dustin caminaba con su una pelota en la mano cuando se encontro con Chase que se encaminaba a su dormitorio.

-Que hay niño D??- pregunto Chase deteniéndose

-No mucho, juego con esta pelota-

-Genial, has visto a tu hermana??-

-Hace un rato en su habitación, creo que estaba con James- dijo él mientras jugaba con la pelota que traía en la mano.

-Con James??- cuestiono el chico alto algo extrañado- Dijo que tenía que estudiar...-

-Talvez estudian juntos-

-Si...talvez-

-Nos vemos luego Chase- se despidio el chico rubio dejando a Chase algo extrañado.

Siguió su camino jugando de vez en cuando con la pequeña pelota cuando al dar la vuelta en un edificio choco con Logan.

-Casi tiras mi pelota!!- grito Dustin

-Como sea- contesto indiferente Logan mientras seguía caminando- Oye!!-

-Que??- se volvio el rubio

-Has visto a Queen??-

-Tengo cara de mapa??-

-Que...??-

-Creo que estaba con Mark en su habitación-

-Con Mark??!!- grito de repente Logan – Deviste confundirte...-

-No creo- y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando con su pelota en la mano- Adolescentes...todos son extraños-.

En la habitación de Chase, Michel y Logan...

-Y dijo que estaba con James!!!- gritaba Chase dando vueltas por todo el cuarto.

-Y??- preguntaba Michel sentado en un sillon escuchando con atención a su loco compañero.

-Como que "y"??!! el es...es...su...es...su...-

-Exnovio??-

-Exacto!!!-

El moreno le hiba a responder con un seguro sarcasmo a su amigo, pero en eso, el tercer compañero entro a la habitación bastante enojado.

-Queen estaba riendo en su habitación!!!!- grito este

-Y eso es malo porque...??- preguntaba Michel

-Estaba con Mark!!!-

-Ay no!! tu tambien??- dijo el moreno dejándose caer en el sillón –Son sus novias, deben de confiar en ellas-

-Yo confío en Zoey, pero no confio en James-

-No habias dicho que era buena persona??-

-Uno puede cambiar de opinión fácilmente!!!-

-Oigan, los celos son malos chicos, ademas muestran inseguridad- les decía Michel tratando de conservar la calma.

-No es inseguridad!!!- grito Logan abriendo mucho los ojos- Soy guapo de acuerdo?? Y Mark...es...Mark...uno no puede sentirse inseguro con eso!!!!-

-Entonces no esten celosos- sugirió Michel volviendo a recostarse en el sillón

-No son celos!!!- gritaron ambos chicos.

Al día siguiente...

Chase estaba sentado en una banca del patio de la escuela, escribiendo en su lap-top mientras otros dos chicos lo miraban detrás de un árbol.

-No estoy muy seguro de esto- decía James

-No quieres que Zoey vuelva contigo??- le contestaba chocante Rebbeca observando detenidamente a Chase.

-Pero talvez esta no sea la forma-

-Oye!! Dejame a mi pensar si?? Tu solo observa con tus lindos ojos como se hace esto- y dicho esto comenzo a caminar coquetamente hasta la banca en la que se encontraba Chase- Hola-.

-Eh...hola Rebbeca- contesto Chase sin dejar de mirar su computadora.

-Sabes?? Justo anoche me preguntaba porque ya casi no nos hablamos- dijo ella sentándose junto al chico despeinado.

-Talvez sea porque el año pasado trataste de humillar a Zoey enfrente de toda la escuela-

-Hay!! Eso es cosa del pasado Chase, este verano solo estuve sintiéndome culpable por eso, te juro que no lo volvería a hacer...y mas sabiendo que tu y ella ya son novios- dijo esto ultimo frunciendo el seño.

-Genial- respondio el sin apartar la vista de la lap-top.

-Entonces...te gustaría ir a Sushi Rox??-

-No puedo-

-Vamos, seran solo un momento...- dijo con un tono algo meloso al mismo tiempo que se acercaba mas a Chase.

-Que intentas??-

-Yo?? Crei decirte que ya cambie Chase...-

-Seguro...- contesto Chase mirándola con desconfianza.

-Porfavor, una chica mala de vez en cuando se arrepiente...- y dicho esto sin quitar su tono meloso, tomo la mano del chico apartándola de la computadora.

En eso, Zoey caminaba con su mochila sobre el hombro cuando se paro en seco al ver a Rebbeca sentada muy cerca de Chase, y a este tratando de poner mas atención en su laptop que en la chica.

-Hey Zoey!!- grito James saliendo del árbol –Que haces??-

-No mucho...y tu??- contesto ella sin dejar de mirar la banca.

-Te encuentras bien??-

-Si...estoy genial- respondio con un tono algo molesto

-Genial, oye quieres ir al Sushi Rox a comer un rollo california??-

-Mmmm...- ella dudo un poco pero después devolvió la vista hacia la banca y miro hacia ella con cara maliciosa- Si, me encantaría-.

Mientras tanto en la 101...

-Muy bien, entonces si divido el volumen de la sustancia entre lo que le voy a agregar...- decía Queen vertiendo en un contenedor una sustancia gelatinosa de color rosa.

-Creo que deberías de probar con el liquido verde- dijo Mark sentado en la cama de Zoey viendo detenidamente el experimento con Queen.

-Bien...el liquido verde y...- pero en eso, la sustancia solto un gran humo verdoso que se extendio por toda la habitación- Creo que ese no era jajajaja-

-Si-

-Sera mejor que limpie todo, no quiero que Lola y Zoey se enojen al ver todo este desastre- comento Queen mientras el humo salía por la ventana.

-Bien, nos vemos luego- dijo Mark levantándose de la cama.

-Adios-.

Habiendo salido Mark del cuarto, Queen comenzo a limpiar la mesa en la que estaban trabajando con una manta blanca, cuando Logan entro al cuarto.

-Hola- dijo él.

-Hola amor, no te había visto en todo el día...donde estabas??-

-Eh...por ahí, por aya...por ningun lado- respondio algo incomodo.

-Te sucede algo??- pregunto Queen dejando de limpiar.

-Vi...vi a Mark salir de aquí-

-Ah si, estabamos tratando de hacer una mezcla con plutonio y...-

-Se divierten bastante no???-

-De que hablas Logan??-

-Pues, crei haberte oido decir que ya no soportabas su presencia-

-Bueno si, pero estabamos charlando y quedamos en que seriamos amigos-

-Amigos??- rio el chico.

-Que??-

-Vamos, los chicos que fueron novios no pueden ser amigos Queen, seguro que Mark tiene otras intenciones y tu fuiste algo ingenua para creerle-

-Disculpa??- dijo Queen ofendida –Mark aun esta saliendo con Brooke, no tiene ningunas "intenciones"-

-Por favor, en verdad te creiste ese cuento de que "solo quiere ser tu amigo", no crei que tu tambien te tragaras eso, es obvio que Mark se entero de que tu tambien conseguiste novio después de que rompieron y ahora quiere recuperarte- dijo el chico en un tono presumido que hace mucho no se le escuchaba.

-No todos tienen el orgullo tan grande como tu Logan- contesto Queen cruzando los brazos ya algo molesta.

-Oye!! Solo estoy diciendo la verdad-

-No, yo creo que tu estas...algo celoso- dijo la castaña haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

-No son celos!!!!- grito él como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estomago-Yo no tengo porque sentir celos de Mark, yo no tengo porque preocuparme de que me dejes a mi y vuelvas con el, yo no tengo porque enojarme porque pases tiempo con el, a mi no me intimida el, no me preocupa que este cerca de ti, por lo tanto...NO ESTOY CELOSO!!!!-

-Bien...- dijo Queen frunciendo el seño y saliendo de la habitación mientras Logan apretaba fuertemente los puños y miraba a la chica alejarse.

Mas tarde en la estancia de las chicas...

Lola se encontraba sentada en un sillón con una bolsita de galletas que veía detenidamente y Dustin estaba sentado a su lado jugando con la misma pelota.

-Cuantas calorías tendrá esto??- decía Lola sin dejar de ver la bolsita.

-Soy un chico...no me interesa- contesto Dustin rebotando la pelota en sus piernas.

-Tengo un enorme problema!!!- grito Zoey entrando a la estancia.

-Yo te diré un verdadero problema...no se cuantas calorías tienen estas galletas!!-

-No me interesan tus tontas galletas, hay gente que tiene problemas serios!!!-

-Bien...cuando comienza a gritar es hora de irse- dijo Dustin levantándose y subiendo la escalera.

-Que sucede??- pregunto Lola ya mas seria.

-Hace un rato vi a Chase sentado con Rebbeca en el patio-

-Y??-

-Como que "y"???Esa bruja no pierde oportunidad de hacer sus maldades!!!!-

-Bueno, tienes razón pero no creo que Chase sea tan ingenuo como para que otra vez caiga en sus redes-

-Tiene poderes ilimitados!! Es una arpía sin corazón!!!-

-No sera que...talvez, solo talvez...estas algo celosa??-

-No estoy celosa!!!!- grito la rubia fuertemente golpeando la mesita de centro.

-Oye, tu siempre dices que una relación se basa en la confianza, deberías tomar tu propio consejo-

-No tengo tiempo para tus clases de autoestima Lola!! Esto es serio-

-Bien, los viste juntos y que hiciste??le dijiste algo??-

-No...yo...fui a comer un rollo California con James-

-Zoey!!-

-Que?? James y yo ya no somos nada, no tiene nada de malo que pasemos un rato juntos-

-Al igual que Chase y Rebbeca-

-De que lado estas Lola??!!!- grito Zoey al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mochila y salia de la estancia.

-Si, claro...ella se va y yo no se cuantas calorías tienen estas cosas!!!- dijo Lola sacudiendo la bolsita de galletas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Al día siguiente en el patio...

Los seis chicos se encontraban desayunando, todos viendo de reojo a los demas pero sin hacer ningún comentario. Lo unico que se escuchaba en esa mesa eran los cubiertos resonando con el plato.

-Saben...odio los desayunos en los que solo se escuchan cubiertos- dijo Lola mirando a los demas con enojo.

-Ya somos dos...- comento Michel mientras bebía de su soda –Alguien quiere decir cual es el problema??-

-No hay ningun problema- contesto Chase apretando los dientes.

-Si...porque tendría que haber un problema??- pregunto Zoey mirando fijamente su plato.

-Claro, amenos que alguien se sienta muy inseguro para admitir que tiene un problema- dijo Queen sosteniendo fuertemente su tenedor.

-No, no creo que nadie se sienta inseguro aquí, y por lo tanto nadie tiene un problema- contesto Logan cortante.

-Disculpen, se me hace tarde para mi clase...- comento Queen levantadose y caminando con su mochila al hombro.

-Yo tengo que ir...a...a...nos vemos después- dijo Logan levantándose y llendo hacia el lado contrario de Queen.

-Tontos- murmuro Michel comiendo una manzana.

-Hola chicos- dijo una voz melosa llegando a la mesa.

Era Rebbeca, pero nadie respondió a su saludo, bueno nadie salvo...

-Hola Rebbeca- dijo Chase sin mucha importancia.

-Que te trae por aquí??- dijo Lola con un tono desafiante.

-Ah, nada solo quería ver si Chase podría ayudarme a estudiar Literatura antes del examen hoy...-

-Ah...- Chase miro a Zoey que encontraba muy interesante un punto de su plato- Lo siento, pero no puedo-

-Hey chicos!!- se oyo la voz de James llegando a la mesa –Zoey quieres ayudarme con las notas de Física?? No entiendo nada-

-Pues...- dijo ella dudosa.

-No puede- contesto cortante Chase.

-No puedo??-

-No...recuerda que tenias que...pues tu...tenias que...-

-Olvídalo, si James, me encantaría- dijo ella levantándose.

-Eh!! Rebbeca!!- la llamo Chase para que la chica no se fuera –Cambie de opinión, me encantaría ayudarte con tu prueba de literatura-

-Genial...- dijo ella acercándose a Chase con su peculiar tono de voz y mirando a Zoey con malicia.

-Como crees que termine esto??- pregunto Lola en voz baja al moreno.

-Nose...pero es interesante- contesto este mirando con mucha atención.

-Crei que no podías Chase!!- dijo Zoey mirando molesta a Rebbeca.

-Y yo crei que tu tenias que estudiar Historia, pero resulto que estabas muy ocupada con James o no??!!- dijo este de golpe.

-Oye!! Eso no es nada comparado a estar tomado de la mano con esa bruja!!...sin ofender Rebbeca- grito Zoey cruzandose de brazos.

-Pasa algo??- pregunto la morena fingiendo inocencia.

-Lo que pasa es que Zoey no soporta que yo pueda tener mas amigas aparte de ella- dijo Chase comenzando a molestarse.

-No, eso no es lo que sucede...lo que sucede aquí es que Chase no confía en mi!!!-

-Esto ya no me esta gustando...- murmuro Lola.

-A mi si!!- dijo Michel mientras veia la escena como una interesante película.

-No confio en ti??!!!- pregunto Chase escandalizado –Eh confiado siempre en ti!!! Lo menos que esperaría es que tu hicieras lo mismo!!!-

-Lo hago!!!-

-No, eso no es cierto!! Si lo hicieras hubieras confiado en que ya no siento nada por Rebbeca y no te hubieras ido al Sushi Rox con James para sacarme celos!!!-

-No te quería dar celos!!! Tu eres el que intento hacer eso pasando tiempo con ella!!!-

-Yo no te quería dar celos!!!!-

-No?? Entonces solo te tomas de la mano con ella por que si??!!!-

-Y tu solo ríes en tu dormitorio con el porque si??!!!-

-No!! James es solo mi amigo, no es asi James??!!!!-

-Y Rebbeca también es solo mi...mi amiga!!! No es así Rebbeca??!!!-

-Como puedes tener de amiga a una arpía como esa??!!!!-

-Bien...ya me ofendiste Zoey...- dijo Rebbeca algo incomoda.

-Tu no hables!!!!- y dicho esto, Zoey tomo el vaso de soda que estaba en la mesa y lo vacio en el cabello de Rebbeca.

-AH!!! QUE SUCEDE CONTIGO??!!!- grito Rebbeca con berrinche.

-Tienes razón, olvide el helado- dijo Zoey al mismo tiempo que tomaba el pequeño vaso de helado y lo aplastaba en la cara de la chica mientras los otros la veían incrédulos.

-AH!!!- gritaba Rebbeca limpiándose el helado de la cara –Pero no te libraras de mi tan fácil Zoey!!!! No es la ultima vez que nos vemos!!!!- dijo al mismo tiempo que se retiraba de la mesa gritando.

-Bien, ahora si no les molesta me voy de aquí!!!- dijo Zoey yéndose de la mesa mientras Chase y James se dirigieron una ultima mirada y salieron hacia lados opuestos.

Mas noche...

-Que quieres que vea??- preguntaba Queen que era jalada del brazo por Lola en un pasillo.

-No seas impaciente, ya casi llegamos!!- le repetía Lola caminando a paso rapido.

De pronto llegaron y Lola le indico que se detuvieran frente a un armario.

-Que hacemos??- pregunto la chica de lentes extrañada.

-Yo nada...- dijo Lola abriendo el armario y tomando a Queen del brazo- Tu te vas a contentar con Logan!!!- termino empujando a la chica al interior del armario y cerrándolo con llave.

-Tambien tu aquí??- dijo Logan que estaba sentado en una cubeta con cara de aburrido.

-A ti quien te encerró??- pregunta la chica tomando asiento en otra cubeta.

-Michel-

-Me lo suponía...-

-Oye...emmm...yo...pues...yo estaba...estaba...pen...pensando...que...yo...pues...fui...tu sabes...emmm....- decía Logan.

-Yo tambien lo siento- dijo Queen mirándolo con ternura.

-Enserio?? Espera...tu no tienes porque sentirlo-

-Debi saber que te molestaria que me volviera a llevar bien con Mark, tu sabes que eso te pondría celoso-

-No eran celos!!!-

-Logan...-

-Bueno, si eran celos...-

-Es por eso, que le dije a Mark que ya no me hablara mas-

-Que??-

-Solo quiero que estemos bien...-

-Pues supongo...que si tu te llevas bien con Mark...y que el...no tiene "intenciones" contigo...pues...no esta mal que tu y el...sean amigos-

-De que hablas??-

-Fui un tonto de acuerdo?? Esque...jamas habia sentido celos en toda mi vida, y eso fue porque...a ninguna chica la había querido tanto como a ti...- dijo el chico mirando fijamente a Queen.

-Oh...enserio??-

-Por supuesto-.

Y dicho esto ambos se abrazaron, pero después de un momento se miraron con detenimiento y fueron acercando poco a poco sus caras hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

Afuera del armario...

-No oigo nada...- decía Lola pegada a la puerta

-Eso es buena señal!!- comentaba Michel que hacía lo mismo que la morena –Son unos tontos...-

-Y hablando de tontos...donde estan Chase y Zoey??-

Afuera...

Chase estaba sentado en la fuente de la escuela sin quitar los ojos de su computadora cuando James llego y tomo asiento a un lado de él.

-Hola- saludo el rubio sin recibir respuesta- Yo...quería charlar contigo-

-Que?? Quieres decirme que te la pasaste genial estudiando con Zoey?? O talvez que compartieron otro rollo California??- contesto el chico despeinado sacando la mirada de la computadora y viendo con detenimiento a James.

-Venía a decirte que lo siento...-

-Asi pues..!! que...que dijiste??-

-Zoey es tu novia ahora y yo debo respetar eso, creo que no debi escuchar a Rebbeca para empezar...-

-Si bueno...-

-Ademas, Zoey solo tiene ojos para un solo chico y ese eres tu-

-Bueno...ahora no se si estar muy seguro de eso-

Y mientras los dos chicos hablaban, una chica rubia con un collar en forma de llave los observaba detrás de unos arboles.

-Creelo, Zoey solo te quiere a ti, y de verdad lamento haber interferido...te juro que no volvera a pasar, realmente...Zoey y tu hacen una buena pareja-

-Pues...gracias, viniendo de ti es bastante...raro pero...gracias-

-Bien, ademas quiero ser tu amigo-

-Mi amigo??-

-Si, tenemos mucho en comun...- le dijo James sonriendo.

-Ya lo creo...entonces, te vere después "nuevo amigo"-

-Seguro- contesto James levantadose y entrando a un edificio cercano.

-Lo siento- dijo una dulce voz a las espaldas de Chase.

-Igual que yo- contesto el volteando a ver a Zoey.

-Es solo que...- dijo ella sentándose a su lado- Rebbeca trato de volver a ganarte tantas veces que temi que esta vez fuera la siguiente y...enloqueci-

-Y yo...creo que me senti algo intimidado por James...-

-No tienes porque...-

-Lose...es decir, ahora ya lose-

-Te prometo que no pasare mas tiempo con James si eso te molesta-

-No, creo que el y yo nos vamos a llevar bien...pero yo si te prometo que no volvere a acercarme a Rebbeca-

-No tienes que...-

-No, pero si quiero...es decir, siento escalofrios cada vez que se acerca...y no creo que tenga que ver con el helado que aplastaste en su cara- dijo él riendo.

-Uggg...crees que estuvo mal??-

-Si...pero fue algo genial...oye creo que eh descubierto tu lado obscuro al fin...-

-Creo que si...- contesto Zoey riendo.

-Todo en orden??-

-No podría estar mejor...-.

Ambos tomaron sus manos y se dirigieron miradas calidas, comenzaron a acercar lentamente sus caras y Chase tomo con delicadeza la mejilla de la chica antes de besarla con la ternura que lo caracterizaba.


	4. La novia de Dustin

**Tengo una excusa por haberme tardado tanto...y se llama escuela. Hehe eske estuve mega ocupada porke me dieron un nuevo horario y esta terrible!!**

**Bueno, pero no los hago esperar mas, akie esta el siguiente episodio. Espero y les guste.**

**_Zoey 101 y sus personajes no son mios, pero si lo fueran (se vale soñar) habria una 5 temporada...y esta seria..._**

La novia de Dustin...

-Entonces A + B da C??- preguntaba Lola a Zoey mientras estaban sentadas en una de las mesas del patio de la PCA.

-No, no existe esa formula- decía la rubia abriendo un Blix.

-Pero porque no?? Suena lindo y facil-

-A+B= C te parece lindo??-

-Si...a ti no??-

-No...-

-Hey chicas!!- saludo Michel sentandose en la mesa tomado de la mano de Liza y seguido por Chase, Logan, Queen y Vince.

-Hola linda- dijo Chase sentandose al lado de su novia-Que hacen??-

-Viendo la formula de A+B- contesto Lola.

-Eso no existe...- comento Queen.

-Existira algun día!!-grito Lola mientras los demas la veian raro.

-Hola chicos- saludo Dustin llegando a la mesa- Zoey me prestas 2 dolares??-

-Que no tienes mesada??- pregunto ella

-Si pero...emmm...necesito esos dos dolares, solo eso y no te vuelvo a molestar-

-Lo siento pero ya me gaste lo de esta semana-

-Que tal ustedes chicos??-

Todos contestaron con un "no, lo siento", a excepción de Logan.

-Porfavor Logan!!- rogo Dustin.

-Desde cuando me ruegas a mi??- pregunto Logan comiendose unas papas.

-Desde que necesito en verdad esos dos dolares!!-

-Bien...- dijo el resignado sacando el dinero de su bolsillo.

-Gracias!!-

-Porque tanta urgencia en esos dos dolares??- pregunto Liza.

-Emmm...pues...eh...es...es que tengo una cita....-

-Uhhh!! Dustin tiene novia!!- grito Lola emocionada.

-No, Dustin no tiene novia, solo una "cita" igual que siempre, cierto Dustin??- contesto Zoey viendo a su hermano menor.

-Emmm...pues...yo...-

-Un minuto...es tu novia o no??- dijo Zoey en un tono mas severo.

-Ehh...si...-

-Que??!!!-

-Ya soy grande Zoey!!!-

-No, eso no es verdad!!-

-Soy lo suficientemente grande como para tener novia!!!-

-No es cierto!!-

-Prometiste no meterte en mi vida!!!-

-No me estoy metiendo!!!-

-Eh...tecnicamente lo estas haciendo- dijo Vince mirando la escena.

-No hables Vince!!- lo regaño Zoey- Como se llama ella??-

-Eh...Allison Bortex- contesto Dustin algo nervioso.

-Quiero conocerla-

-Zoey!!!-

-Es mi ultima palabra, nos veremos luego con tu nueva novia-

-Bien...- termino Dustin dandose la vuelta bastante molesto.

-Zoey...- dijo Chase mirandola.

-No me vengas con "Zoey..."solo quiero conocer a su novia, eso es tan malo??-

-Lo es si solo lo haces por sobreprotegerlo-

-No lo hago por sobreprotegerlo!! Lo hago por sobreprotegerlo??- pregunto a sus amigos.

-Eh...si- contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Estan totalmente equivocados- sentencio Zoey bebiendo de nuevo el Blix.

-Eh..._pegdonen??-_ dijo la voz de un chico hacia la mesa.

Todos voltearon a verlo tenía el cabello rizado y obscuro, unos ojos marrones muy grandes y una sonrisa que mostraba unos dientes blancos y perfectos. Las chicas lo observaron muy detenidamente con la boca abierta mientras que sus novios veian enojados la escena.

-Me _podgian indicag _en donde es la oficina de el Decano??- pregunto el chico sonriendo.

-Es...es...por...por haya- dijo Lola admirando al chico.- Eres frances??-

-Si, me llamo _Piege_ mucho gusto-

-Soy Lola!!-

-Yo Queen!!-

-Dime Zoey!!-

-Y yo soy Liza!!-

-Es un _vegdadego_ _placeg,-_contesto el amablemente –Y ustedes son...??-

-Sus novios- contestaron los chicos viéndolo con ira.

-Mucho gusto..."sus novios"-

-Hay que graciosos eres!!- dijo Liza sonriéndole.

-Bueno, fue un _placeg_ _conoceglos, _nos _vegemos _luego- dijo Piere retirándose de la mesa.

-Oh...vieron lo sexy que era??!!- grito Lola emocionada.

-Lose!!- dijo Queen con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Logan fingio que tosia.

-Oigan...seguimos aquí- dijo Vince incomodo.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando invitamos a nuestros novios a comer con nosotras, no se puede charlar en paz- comento Lola ignorando a los chicos.

-Bien...eso duele- dijo Chase cruzandose de brazos.

-No era tan gracioso!!- grito Michel molesto.

-Ni tan guapo...yo soy mas guapo no??- pregunto Logan mientras sus amigos se daban la vuelta para no contestar.

Mas tarde en el patio de la escuela...

Zoey estaba parada bajo un árbol esperando a su hermano hasta que el se digno a aparecer con una chica a su espalda.

-Zoey...te presento a Allison- dijo Dustin resignado.

-Es un placer- dijo la chica sonriendo.

Zoey pudo observar bien a la chica, tenia el cabello rizado, largo y pelirrojo, sus ojos eran grandes y de color miel, era de la estatura de Dustin y parecía bastante amable.

-Hola- contesto Zoey- Quieren sentarse??-.

Los tres se dirigieron a una de las mesas que estaba cerca y Zoey se incomodo un poco al ver que la chica se sentaba al lado de Dustin de inmediato.

-Dustin ve a comprar unos helados- mando Zoey.

-Pero...-

-Ahora-.

El rubio se levanto mirando con preocupación a su nueva novia y con algo de enojo a su hermana grande.

-Entonces...Allison- dijo Zoey cuando ya Dustin se habia alejado –Cuantos años tienes??-

-13- contesto la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Oh...eres de la misma edad que Dustin, y dime...practicas algun deporte??-

-Bueno, me encanta el baloncesto, el vollyball, ir a correr y tambien soy amante del soccer-

-Vaya...eres buena deportista entonces...y que tal con las artes eh??-

-Bueno, estoy en clase de pintura y baile, toco la guitarra y el piano-

-Oh...tocas la guitarra, entonces...debes de pertenecer a una banda alocada de rock o algo asi...-

-No, de hecho creo que la mejor musica es la clásica, es la que mas se puede apreciar-

-Vaya...entonces, con todo eso no te debe de quedar tiempo para la escuela o si??- seguía diciendo Zoey tratando de encontrarle algun defecto a la chica.

-De hecho saque el segundo lugar de aprovechamiento en mi grado-

-Oh...y que materias te gustan??-

-Ya sabes, prefiero las cosas difíciles como...Química, Matemáticas, Calculo...-

-Wow...- alcanzo a decir Zoey impresionada.

-Aquí estan los helados- anuncio Dustin mientras les entregaba un cono a cada una –Y...Zoey?? ya podemos irnos??-

-Porque Dustin??- pregunto Allison- Tu hermana es encantadora, creo que seremos grandes amigas-

-Si...estupendas amigas...- dijo Zoey algo incomoda.

Al día siguiente en el almuerzo...

Todas las chicas (exepto Zoey) estaban sentadas alrededor de Piere preguntándole cosas y diciendo cumplidos, mientras que los chicos estaban sentados en una mesa de enfrente viendo enojados la escena.

-No es tan guapo!!- repitio Logan quebrando el tenedor.

-Ni tan gracioso!!- reprocho Michel sin despegar la vista de Liza.

-De verdad, no tengo idea de que le ven- dijo James

-Solo es un bobo frances...- comento Vince mordiendo una manzana.

-Pues yo creo que estan exagerando- dijo Chase comiendo muy a gusto su desayuno.

-Si claro!! Como Zoey no esta ahí!!!- grito Michel.

-Si, si estuviera ahí y no con la novia de Dustin otra vez, estarias igual de enojado- dijo Logan mirando enojado a Queen.

-Si, pero yo tengo suerte y ustedes no- contesto Chase con una sonrisa en la cara.

Entonces, Lola y Queen fueron a sentarse con sus amigos y respectivos novios.

-No puedo creer que venga de Paris!!-dijo Lola tomando asiento.

-Y que haya sido modelo juvenil!!- contesto Queen emocionada.

-Si, si, Piere es perfecto, no es perfecto chicos??- pregunto sarcásticamente Vince.

-Te sucede algo??- dijo la morena sin prestar mucha atención.

-No, nada- dijo Vince levantándose de la mesa- Tengo mucha tarea, ire a terminarla-.

-Que le sucede??- volvio a preguntar Lola a sus amigos.

-Esta molesto porque pasan mucho tiempo con el frances- dijo James que seguía mirando a las demas chicas.

-Que??!! Y porque no le dijeron nada??- dijo Lola escandalizada.

-Porque estamos a favor de su causa!!!- grito Michel.

-Asi es, tenemos que estar unidos contra ese frances que habla raro!!- dijo Logan quebrando otro tenedor.

-No habla raro!!- dijo Queen.

-Aja!!! Lo defiendes!! Y ni siquiera es tan guapo!!!-

-Oh pero que ego tan grande...- comento James rodando los ojos.

-Son unos idiotas- respondio Lola mirándolos incrédula – el hecho de que estemos con un chico no quiere decir que nos guste, no Chase??-

-Si, ella tiene razon, no deben de preocuparse tanto-.

-Escuche que va a ayudar a Zoey con su tarea de frances...- dijo Michel en tono malicioso.

-Bien, desaganse de el- concluyo Chase.

En la noche en la habitación 101...

Zoey estaba sentada en su cama tecleando en su lap-top mientras Queen observaba una repisa con liquidos raros y Lola estaba tirada en el sofa con los audifonos puestos.

-Y como te fue con la novia de Dustin??- pregunto Queen como si fuera una conversación comun, cosa que a Zoey no le parecio.

-No digas "la novia de Dustin" cuando yo este aquí, quieres??- dijo Zoey presionando muy fuertes las teclas de su computadora.

-Pense que Allison era amable- dijo Queen prestando un poco mas de atención.

-Ese es el problema!! Es una...una...amable y agradable molestia!!!, es completamente perfecta, saca las mejores calificaciones, es un az en los deportes y ni siquiera se molesto porque no me despegue de ella y de Dustin!!-

-Que bien!!- se emociono Queen.

-No esta nada bien!!-

-Ah...y porque no??-

-Porque se que ella tiene algun defecto y me lo esta escondiendo porque sabe que si ella tiene algun defecto yo la obligaría a romper con Dustin porque tiene algun defecto- explico Zoey tratando de que lo que decía sonara razonable.

-Creo que exageras...-

-No exagero!!!-

-Bien, y si Allison tiene un defecto tan grande, como lo descubriras?? Si cuando estas con ella siempre se porta amable-

-Estare con ella sin que sepa que estoy...-dijo Zoey con tono malicioso en el rostro.

-Zoey no creo que sea tan buena idea...-

-Oye!! Es mis hermano, mi idea, y mi responsabilidad...asi que no te metas!! Pero necesitare algo de ayuda....-

-No me gusta lo que sigue- comento Queen rodando los ojos.

-No te pedire ayuda a ti, descuida...tu me ayudas Lola?? Lola?? Lola!!-

Pero la morena, no se había percatado de que sus amigas conversaban pues estaba muy entretenida escuchando musica en sus audifonos y los ojos cerrados.

-Quiero mas!!...ven corazon...tu ven conmigo!!- cantaba Lola moviendo los brazos.

-Yo voy a cenar- dijo Queen sin prestar atención.

-Voy contigo-

-Corazon!! Oh dulce corazon!!...Chicas??- pregunto Lola viendo la habitación vacia y sacándose los audifonos –Chicas?? Oigan!!!-.

Al día siguiente en el patio de la escuela...

Zoey y Chase caminaban tomados de las manos por el Campus.

-Pero no entiendo porque quieres ir a ver esa película, dijiste que era para niños- resongaba Chase ante la petición de su novia.

-Si, pero...ya...razone y descubri que es una gran película y que...vale la pena verla- respondio Zoey con tono inocente.

-Sabes que a mi no me puedes engañar Brooks-

-Bien, bien...esque Allison y Dustin iran a ver esa película justo a las 6:00 y yo tengo que ir-

-Porque??-

-Porque asi descubrire que Allison no es tan perfecta como finge serlo y podre demostrárselo a Dustin!!-

-Zoey!!- dijo el chico en tono de fastidio.

-Que?? No estoy haciendo nada malo-

-No finjas!! Sabes que esta mal espiar a tu hermano y..y..me incluyes en tus planes malévolos!!!-

-Chase!!- suplico la rubia.

-Ni hablar, nada de lo que digas me hara formar parte de esto!!-

-Seguro Piere querría hacerlo...-

-Bien vamos- dijo el resignado.

Mientras tanto en la habitación 145, la de los chicos...

-Bien, este es el plan- dijo Logan a Vince, Michel y James que estaban sentados en el piso del cuarto –cuando Piere vaya a sentarse en la mesa de siempre le pondremos..."el arma"-

-Que es "el arma"??- pregunto James.

-Es la mas poderosa, letal y humillante cosa que podamos hacerle a ese bobo frances- dijo Logan con malicia –Michel, porfavor...-

El moreno se levanto y fue hacia el armario, saco de ahí una pequeña caja de madera y la llevo ante los demas chicos.

-Contemplen..."el arma"...- dijo él con tono soñador abriendo la caja.

James y Vince se inclinaron para poder ver lo que había dentro y de pronto soltaron una carcajada.

-Un cojin ruidoso??- rio James.

-Trata con respeto a "el arma" bobo!!- dijo Logan incrédulo –Este es el mejor castigo que podemos darle al frances por meterse con las chicas de aquí-

-Analizen...-dijo Michel al ver que sus amigos no lo tomaban enserio- el frances esta con las chicas, llega a su mesa de siempre, se sienta y de pronto...un ruido ensordece todo el campus haciendo que las chicas se alejen de el!!-

-No es tan tonto como suena...- dijo Vince analizándolo.

-Si, talvez pueda funcionar...- completo James.

-Caballeros, estamos de acuerdo en esto...- dijo Logan con tono formal.

6:00 PM Dentro del cine de PCA...

Chase y Zoey hiban entrando a la sala que ya estaba a obscuras, el chico sostenía una bolsa de palomitas mientras que la chica no dejaba de buscar a su hermano.

-Aya estan!!- dijo de repente Chase mientras ambos se sentaban en unos asientos de arriba.

Dustin y Allison se encontraban mas abajo observando la pantalla sin ninguna idea de que su hermana y respectivo novio los espiaban desde arriba.

-Muy bien- dijo conforme Zoey tomando asiento- Solo hay que esperar a que Allison haga algo realmente malo y podre decirle a Dustin que esa chica no es para el-

-Sabes...?? Cuando te lo propones puedes ser muy escalofriante...- comento Chase en voz baja mientras Zoey se inclinaba un poco para ver a su hermano.

Pasaron unos diez minutos, pero ni Allison ni Dustin daban muestras de mal comportamiento, salvo compartir palomitas. Cuando de pronto, el brazo de Dustin hizo un ligero movimiento (como si estuviera bostezando) y un segundo despues, se encontraba abrazando a su novia.

-Viste lo que hizo!!- susurro Zoey con enojo.

-Todos los chicos lo hacemos Zoey, no tiene nada de malo que Dustin quiera...-

-No hablo de Dustin, hablo de Allison!!- dijo la rubia como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo- Si es tan perfecta porque se deja abrazar por un chico eh??-

-Un chico que es su novio...-

-Un chico que tambien es mi hermano-

-Entonces reclamale a el, la pobre niña no a hecho nada!!-

-De que lado estas Chase??!!- comenzo a levantar la voz –No te das cuenta de sus planes macabros??!!-

-Tiene 13 años!! Y solo se dejo abrazar!! Es un crimen eso??!!- el chico tambien comenzo a alzar la voz.

-No esta bien!!!-

-Oh vamos!! Yo te conoci a esa edad!!!-

-Si pero no me dejaba abrazar por ti cierto??!!-

-Porque eramos amigos!!!-

-No estamos hablando de nosotros, estamos hablando de esa bruja que sale con mi hermanito!!!- Zoey se habia levantado de su asiento y ahora todos los que estaban alrededor la miraban.

-Ya no es tu hermanito pequeño Zoey!!!- Chase tambien se había levantado y no noto que la gente los miraba.

-Tu no eres nadie para opinar mi situacion familiar!!!-

-Bien, bien...no quiero ser parte de esto!!!- y dicho esto, Chase comenzo a caminar entre los asientos, pero era tanto su enojo que al final de la fila tropezo con el pie de un señor rodando por los escalones de la sala hasta las filas de adelante.

Todos observaron al chico que estaba tirado en medio del los escalones, con una bolsa de palomitas vacia en la mano y muchas de ellas tiradas alrededor de el.

-Chase??- pregunto Dustin observando al chico.

-Ah...emmm....hola Dustin...que hay??- contesto nervioso.

Y entonces, como si un rayo le hubiera pegado en la cabeza, Dustin lo comprendio y volteo hacia las filas de arriba observando a su hermana que estaba parada a mitad de una fila sonriendo nerviosamente.

Unos minutos mas tarde afuera del cine...

-Es el colmo!!!- gritaba Dustin muy enojado. Tenia a Allison a su lado y a Zoey y Chase enfrente de el –No puedo creer que hayan hecho esto!!!-

-Yo soy inocente- se excuso Chase mientras limpiaba las palomitas de su cabello.

-Dustin yo solo estaba tratando de...-

-Solo tratabas de meterte en mi vida como siempre lo has hecho!!!- siguio gritando Dustin sacando todo su coraje- No eres mi mamá Zoey!!!-

-Dustin no le hables asi!!- dijo de repente Allison en un tono dulce pero autoritario.

-No viste lo que hizo??!!-

-Si, pero en cierto modo debes de entenderla...- siguio la pelirroja- Ustedes viven solos aquí y...ella debe de sentir cierta responsabilidad hacia ti, solo lo hizo porque te quiere-

-Uhhh!!!- se quejo Zoey- No hagas eso!!-

-Hacer que??-

-Arruine tu cita, te trate como si fueras una criminal y aun me defiendes??- pregunto Zoey atonita –Me haces sentir muy mal y mas porque trate de probar que eras mala para mi hermano cuando en realidad eres perfecta-

-Yo te adverti que esto pasaria pero...- comenzo a decir Chase.

-Si, si, si...me equivoque.-concluyo Zoey- y...lo lamento, se que debo de entender que ya no eres un niño Dustin y que tu...tu puedes elegir con quien salir y con quien no...enserio lo lamento Allison-

-No importa Zoey- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Dustin...-prosiguio Zoey mirandolo con suplica- Me equivoque, no porque seas mi hermano menor quiere decir que yo sepa mas que tu...puedes perdonarme??-

Dustin la miro con duda por un momento, pero despues sonrio.

-Solo si vuelves a decir "me equivoque"- rio el abrazando a su hermana.

-No sueñes niño!!- contesto ella en tono risueño devolviendole el abrazo.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno...

Liza, Logan, Michel, Vince y James estaban sentados en la mesa de siempre escuchando la interesante historia de Zoey y Chase.

-Awww...no es tierno el amor fraternal??- pregunto Michel conmovido.

-Yo creo que aun tienes palomitas en el cabello- dijo Vince a Chase mientras todos los demas reian.

-Y...Logan??- pregunto James- Ya esta listo ese asunto??-

-Que asunto??- dijo Zoey curiosa.

-Nada que te importe- contesto Logan haciendo una mueca- pero, "el arma" ya esta puesta en su lugar-

-Que hay??- saludaron Lola y Queen mientras tomaban asiento con sus amigos y novios.

Y justo en frente de esa mesa, Piere hiba rodeado de muchas chicas a sentarse en la mesa de enfrente, pero no tomo el asiento que los chicos esperaban, si no el de al lado.

-Diablos!!- maldijo Logan.

-Espera...si el no se sienta ahí...quien...??-

Pero en eso, Stacy se dirigio corriendo hasta esa mesa y tomo asiento al lado de Piere. Un gran ruido asqueroso sono en ese instante, tan fuerte como para que todas las mesas de alrededor rieran a carcajadas. Stacy emitio un gemido y despues salio corriendo alejandose de las ruidosas risas.

Todos en las mesas reian, todos salvo Zoey, Lola y Queen que ya sabian lo que había pasado.

-Chicos...-dijo Lola mirandolos severamente.

-Que??- preguntaron ellos fingiendo inocencia.

-No se hagan los tontos!!- grito Queen.

-Querian ponerle una trampa a Piere!!!- dijo Lola con una mirada asesina.

-No...eso no es cierto- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Y entonces, como si hubiese sido invocado, Piere se dirigio hasta la mesa de ellos.

-Hola a todos- dijo el en tono soñador. Pero solo las chicas respondieron. –Yo...venia a _pgeguntagles _si...-

-Si que??- dijo Logan de repente- Si no les gustaria a ellas estudiar contigo?? No, no pueden!!!-

-No...yo venía a _deigles _que...-

-No, tampoco pueden oir tus chistes malos!!- grito Michel.

-_Quegía pgeguntagles _si no han visto a mi novia??- termino Piere.

-No, no hemos visto a tu...novia??- dijo Vince desconcertado.

-Tienes novia??!!- pregunto James con los ojos platos.

-Esta por la fuente- contesto Liza con una sonrisa.

-Muchas _ggacias_ nos vemos despues- dijo Piere mientras se dirigia hasta haya.

-Ustedes sabian que tenía novia??!!- grito Vince aun incredulo.

-Claro- contesto Zoey con una mirada complice a sus compañeras.

-Y porque no nos dijeron nada??!!- dijo Chase abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Porque queriamos hacerlos sufrir mucho- dijo Lola con mucha satisfaccion.

-No entiendo...- dijo Logan.

-Nunca entiendes nada tarado.- contesto con brusquedad Lola- Ustedes nos comenzaron a acusar de que nos gustaba Piere, pero desde el principio sabiamos que no estaba libre-

-Y aunque estuviera libre..- siguio Queen- No nos hubieramos acercado a el pues tenemos a unos chicos maravillosos-

-Me hicieron gastar "el arma" para nada!!!- se quejo Michel.

-Bueno, se lo merecen por celosos!!!- dijo Zoey lanzando una uva a su novio.

-Bien, lo lograste esto es la guerra- sentencio Chase.

Y dicho esto, todos en la mesa comenzaron a lanzarse pequeñas uvas, mas con diversion que con enojo.

bUENO, DE VERDAD GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REWEIS KE ME ENCANTAN.


	5. La reina del drama

**Hola!! Jeje bueno, ps...estoy de vacasiones asi ke tuve tiempo de escribir el siguiente capitulo, siento haberme tardado...y bueno, ultimamente me eh dado cuenta de ke las amigas son muy importantes y ke las ke se alejan por tonterias pues no son verdaderas amigas, asi ke por eso me dieron ganas de escribir algo de eso.**

**Bueno sin mas interrupciones aki esta...y pasen a mi otro fic de Zoey, "TRES FINALES"...hehe.**

**_Zoey 101 y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (se vale soñar) habria una 5 temproada...y esta sería..._**

**_La reina del drama...._**

-Muy bien...Logan- concluyo Chase después de estar un rato en silencio.

-Logan??- pregunto incrédula Zoey mientras caminaba por el campus con la mochila en el hombro y la mano de su novio fuertemente tomada. –Porque estuviste celoso de Logan??-

-Pues...recuerdas la vez que tenian que hacer una obra y tenias que besarlo...??-

-Oh...ya entiendo-

-Bien te toca, quien fue la primera persona de la que te pusiste celosa...tratándose de mi??-

-Mmmmm...-

-Dejame adivinar, Rebbeca??-

-No, Lola-

-Lola?? Por que estuviste celosa de...-

-Recuerdas hace tres años?? Cuando ustedes salieron???-

-Ahhh ya veo...un minuto, eso fue hace mucho tiempo...-comenzo a decir Chase contando con los dedos- Desde ese entonces yo...te gustaba??-

-Bueno, no exactamente...talvez si, pero no me habia dado cuenta-

-Como puede gustarte alguien y no darte cuenta??-

-Las chicas somos complicadas...-

-Bien...siguiente pregunta...-

-AHHHHH!!!!!!-

Un fuerte grito resono en todo el patio interrumpiendo la pregunta de Chase.

-Alguien se muere??!!- pregunte este asustado.

-Por supuesto que no, solo es...-

-AHHHH!!!!!!- grito Lola llegando hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

-Lola...-

-Sucede algo como para que nos destruyas los timpanos??-

-Bueno, esque estaba caminando por el patio- dijo Lola muy emocionada- y entonces, vi un letrero en el periodico mural...-

-Tenemos un periodico mural??- dijo Chase desconcertado.

-Resulta- prosiguió Lola- que van a montar una obra basada en el libro de "La Estrella del Mañana" y la misma A.G. Martín va a venir a supervisarla!!!-

-Tengo muchas dudas...-comento Chase- comenzare con...que libro es ese??-

-Es un libro que apenas fue lanzado a la venta!!! A.G. Martín es la escritora. Eh leido ese libro como 500 veces, y me sigue extrañando que la gente no lo conozca porque es hermoso!!!-

-Vas a hacer audición??- pregunto Zoey.

-No que va, solo se los comentaba...pero claro!! Eso no se pregunta Zoey!!! Quiero el papel de Patricia, la protagonista!!-

-Que sorpresa...-dijo Chase en susurro.

-Es mañana a las 3:00, prometen ir para darme suerte??-

-Seguro- contestaron ambos chicos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación 145...

Michel y Logan jugaban un videojuego de peleas mientras que Liza estaba sentada leyendo un libro.

-Ja!!! Te lo dije!!!- grito Logan saltando- No hay nadie que pueda ganarme en este videojuego!!!-

-No es justo, tu lo juegas diariamente...asi cualquiera gana siempre!!- se quejo Michel levantándose del suelo.

-Solo es un juego...-dijo Liza sin apartar los ojos de su libro.

-No, no solo es un juego- la corrigió Logan- este es la máxima prueba de inteligencia, audacia y rapidez-

-Si, no hay nada mas inteligente, audaz y rapido que mover los dedos en un control-

-Si crees que no es nada, porque no lo juegas tu??- la reto Logan.

Liza solo movio la cabeza negativamente y sonrio.

-No juego videojuegos-

-Claro...te da miedo perder...-

-Bien...dame ese control-.

10 Minutos mas tarde...

-Listo- dijo Liza levantándose y dejando a Logan con la boca abierta.

-Pero...pero...pero eso no...no fue...-decia Logan mirando la pantalla y luego a Liza.

-Yo de verdad te amo...lo sabias??- comento Michel mientras su brazo rodeaba a la muchcha.

-Te lo dije Logan, solo es un torpe juego...-

-De seguro juegas todo el dia no??!!-

-Es la primera vez que toco un videojuego- contesto ella sin tomarle importancia.

-No es verdad!!! Jugaremos un juego en el que nadie, excepto yo pueda ganar!!!-

-Lo que digas- dijo ella dándose la vuelta.

-Te gano una niña, te gano una niña!!- reia Michel en voz baja.

Al día siguiente en el auditorio...

Zoey, Chase y Queen se encontraban sentados en las butacas, junto con unos cuantos chicos mas. Adelante, estaban el profesor de teatro, la encargada de las audiciones y una señora de edad joven con cabello ondulado y café y una expresión dura en la cara.

-Muy bien...siguiente- dijo la encargada de las audiciones observando con detenimiento una lista que tenia en la mano.

Lola subio al escenario con un libro en la mano.

-Soy Lola Martinez, haciendo el papel de Patricia-

-Un gran reto eh??- dijo la señora desconocida –Lee la pagina 45-

-Bien...- contesto Lola buscando en su libro. –"No hay mas en la vida que el amor, hay gente que nunca ah amado y para mi son las personas mas vacias...si yo no pudiera amar no seria mas que un ser que respira en un mundo material, pero la escencia...el alma de uno mismo, es lo que nos inspira a seguir amando..."-.

Las pocas personas que se encontraban en el auditorio aplaudieron con emocion, admirados por la increíble actuación de Lola.

-Vaya...-dijo la mujer impresionada- Ya habias leido el libro??-

-Millones de veces!!- contesto Lola emocionada- Soy de verdad su admiradora!!-

-Gracias, bueno...no te prometo nada pero...has sido la mejor para este papel asi que...-

-Un minuto!!- grito Stacy desde la multitud- Que hay de mi?? Me aprendi el dialogo de Patricia!!-

-Si, si...en fin Lola- continuo A.G. Martín- Muy buen trabajo-.

-Gracias!!!-.

Lola bajo del escenario a reunirse con sus amigos que la miraban con sonrisas.

-Estuviste genial!!- la felicito Queen.

-Si, eso fue grandioso- continuo Zoey.

-Gracias- contesto Lola, quien trataba de fingir modestia, pero no tenia mucho éxito en ello.

-Lola...- la llamo A.G. Martín llegando hasta donde estaban ellos.- Personalmente quiero felicitarte por la audición, es la mejor que eh visto en mucho tiempo y ademas...tu- dijo por ultimo mirando a Zoey.

-Yo??- pregunto ella confundida.

-Oh!!! No puedo creerlo!!!- seguia diciendo la mujer haciendo señas con las manos.

-Que sucede??- pregunto Queen.

-No te estoy hablando a ti!!- grito la mujer ofendida- Dime tu nombre, porfavor-

-Eh...Zoey-

-Eres idéntica a Patricia!!!- dijo de repente la mujer abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Eh??-

-A mi personaje...el que yo cree...si...ojos cafes y grandes, cabello rubio y brillante, gestos muy expresivos...es como si hubiesen sacado a Patricia del libro- decia la mujer emocionada.

-Ah bueno...-seguia Zoey confundida.

-Dime Zoey, has actuado alguna vez??-

-Eh...pues eh hecho una obra en...-

-Listo!! Ya tienes experiencia, quiero que seas Patricia en esta obra!!!-

-Que??- pregunto Zoey emocionada y confundida a la vez.

-Que??!!- cuestiono Lola con la voz enojada y sorprendida.

-Bueno, ambas harian un muy buen papel...ya se que hare!!!- continuo la señora Martín – El viernes a las 6:00 habra una segunda audición para ustedes dos...la que mejor lo haga sera Patricia, listo?? Nos vemos el viernes.- y dicho esto, la escritora se retiro con una peculiar elegancia.

-Vaya...- dijo Zoey – No es genial??-

-Genial??!!- grito Lola escandalizada.

-Si, tu y yo juntas en una obra...sera estupendo!!-

-Estupendo??!! Es horrible!!!-

-Que??-

-No me gusta lo que viene...-musito Chase.

-Ese papel ya era mio Zoey!!!- reclamo Lola.

-Oye, no me heches la culpa...yo no quería audicionar...ni siquiera audicione!!-

-Talvez no, pero tampoco le dijiste a A.G. Martín que no querias, por lo cual, todo es tu culpa!!!- y esta vez apunto con su dedo indice a su amiga.

-Y quien dice que no quería hacerlo?? No porque seas la mejor en algo te da derecho a opacar a los demas!!!-

-Oigan!! Quien quiere ir al Sushi Rox?? Yo pago...-dijo Chase tratando de poner orden a la situación.

-Bien!! Si crees que puedes ganarme en esa audición, estas muy equivocada...- dijo Lola poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-Oye!! Alguien esta equivocada aquí...y siento decirte, que no soy yo!!!- contesto Zoey cruzando los brazos.

-Que tal si vamos a nuestro cuarto y ahí lo discutimos??- pregunto Queen tratando de pararlas.

-Bien!! Nos vemos el viernes!!!- dijo por ultimo Lola antes de darse la vuelta.

-Genial!!! Ahí estare!!!- grito Zoey caminando hacia el lado contrario.

-Crees que esten enojadas??- pregunto Chase inocentemente ignorando la mirada ironica de Queen.

Mas tarde en la habitación 145...

-No!! No te mueras!!! Noooo!!!- gritaba Logan con una voz histerica frente a su televisor.

-Bien...gane...otra vez...-dijo Liza aburrida mientras dejaba el control remoto en el piso.

-No es justo!!! No puedes ganar en todos los videojuegos!!!- decía Logan recorriendo la habitación de un lado a otro.

-Oye amigo...-dijo Michel con voz burlona- Aceptalo de una vez, eres un asco en todos esos videojuegos-.

-Porque te importa tanto perder??-pregunto Liza confundida.

-No es solo perder...es el hecho de "perder ante una chica"- contesto él furioso.

-Disculpa??- pregunto Liza ofendida.

-Si...pusiste el dedo en la yaga...-comento Michel en voz baja.

-No es nada personal Liza, es que...por naturaleza un hombre siempre debe de ganarle a una mujer, esta científicamente comprobado-

-Crei que ya habias superado esa etapa...-suspiro Michel.

-Jugaremos otro videojuego!!-concluyo Logan sacando dvd´s de su cajon.

-No jugare mas!!- dijo Liza levantándose del suelo.

-Que?? Porque??-

-Si esta "científicamente comprobado" que los hombres siempre deben ganarle a las mujeres, no veo porque te preocupas tanto- responido esta con aire ofendido y saliendo de la habitación.

-Te gano una niña, te gano una niña, te gano una niña!!!- seguia diciendo Michel a cada carcajada.

En la noche en la habitación 101...

-Que estas haciendo??- pregunto Zoey mientras estaba recostada en su cama con un libro en las manos a Queen que mezclaba una sustancia babosa en un recipiente.

-Pues estoy investigando que hacen los deshechos toxicos en las neuronas, es un...-

-Sabes que?? No se ni porque pregunte...- contesto Zoey volviendo a su libro.

En eso, Lola entro a la habitación con el seño fruncido sin decir una palabra. Zoey al verla solo puso los ojos en blanco mientras la morena sacaba un Blix de la nevera.

Hubo un silencio incomodo de varios minutos, que solo se rompia por las constantes burbujas que salian del recipiente de Queen.

-Porfavor chicas...-dijo de repente la chica de lentes- Es que ustedes siempre deben pelear??-

Pero ninguna contesto...

-Chicas!! Debemos recordar que somos amigas, no hay que estar asi!!-

Pero ninguna contesto...

-Oigan!! Porfavor...ninguna tuvo la culpa, quieren disculparse??-

-Lo hare si ella lo hace...- dijo Lola en voz baja.

-Bien...- respondio Zoey levantándose de la cama –Lola lamento...-

-Oye Zoey!!!- grito una chica desde la puerta –Gracias por invitarme a ver tu audición, le dije a los demas y han dicho que iran encantados, esperaremos ansiosos a verte actuar de Patricia!!!- y dicho esto se retiro de la puerta.

-Como decia...- continuo Zoey.

-Le dijiste a los demas que fueran a ver tu audición??- pregunto Lola atonita.

-Si...porque me gustaria que mis amigos vieran cuando...-

-No puedo creerlo!!!-

-Ay no...-susurro Queen pegándose en la frente con su mano.

-Que??-

-Me robas mi puesto y lo expandes por toda la academia??!!-

-Yo no te robe nada!!!-

-Porfavor...ya se hiban a disculpar...- se quejo Queen rodando los ojos.

-Lo hiciste!!!-

-Claro que no.- respondio Zoey aumentando en tono de voz- Que seas buena en eso no quiere decir que seas la unica que puede hacerlo, y tampoco es mi culpa que los demas chicos quieran ver a otra persona actuar que no sea a ti, porque sabes?? Existen mas personas que son buenas en eso...no eres la unica en el mundo que sabe actuar aunque tu creas que si!!!-

Lola cerro los ojos como si tratara de asimilar lo que Zoey acababa de decirle. Queen la miro con la boca abierta sin poder creer que de la boca de su amiga hayan salido esas palabras. Y Zoey al darse cuenta de que hablo sin pensar trato de compensarlo.

-Oye...Lola...yo...no quise decir...-

-No, yo creo que si lo quisiste decir y sabes que?? Tienes razón, porque querrian verme a mi actuar en una obra si pueden escoger a la "señorita perfecta"- dijo Lola con un resentimiento que trataba de ocultar.

-No fue mi inten...-

-Dejalo asi.- contesto friamente y se dio la vuelta. –Sabes?? No me dolio tanto el hecho de que fueras a competir conmigo, lo que me dolio fue que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que me estabas hiriendo...sabes que el teatro es lo mas importante para mi...y no te diste cuenta de que me heriría el hacer audición contra ti...-.

Y la morena salio de la habitación dejando a las otras dos chicas sin palabras. En eso, el recipiente en el que Queen estaba experimentando exploto, dejando sustancia babosa en todo el piso.

Al día siguiente en la estancia de las chicas...

-Que tal "Rebelión XII??- preguntaba Logan mientras perseguía a Liza por todo el vestíbulo.

-No...- contestaba ella con aire fastidiado.

-"La carrera 090"??-

-No-

-"Juegos fantasmales"??-

-No!!-

-Liza!! Porfavor!!!-

Zoey y Chase vieron a Logan salir de ahí rogandole a Liza y no pudieron contener la risa mientras terminaban un juego de futbolito.

-Bueno...volviendo al tema...-dijo Chase mientras movia sus manos para meter un gol al equipo de Zoey. –Creo que fuiste bastante dura con Lola...-

-Lose, pero ella fue la que empezo todo...-contesto Zoey, que movia con mucha mas facilidad sus manos.

-Si pero...ustedes son amigas y no creo que...-

-Gol!!- interrumpio su novia.

-Diablos!! Como lo haces??-

-Que decias de Lola??- pregunto Zoey mientras lanzaba otra pelota a la mini-cancha de futbol.

-Asi!!- continuo Chase- Piénsalo de esta forma...a ti te encanta diseñar, y eres excelente en eso no?? Ahora, imagina que...nose, la señora mas importante del diseño tuviera un puesto para ti y tu estas segura de que lo vas a ganar...-

-"La señora mas importante del diseño"??- repitio Zoey con una sonrisa.

-No se inventar nombres, esta bien?? En fin, cuando estas 100% segura de que vas a ganar ese puesto la señora le dice a Lola que ella tambien puede tomar ese puesto...y Lola, aunque no ame diseñar igual que tu, acepta porque es buena en eso...como te sentirias??-

-Bueno...es que...si ella no ama diseñar, porque tomaría el puesto??- pregunto Zoey reflexionando las palabras de el chico.

-Es buena diseñando-

-Si, pero...ella sabe que yo no solo soy buena en eso, si no que me encanta...debio pensar antes que...-

-Que te dolería??-

-Exacto-

-Ah...-siguio Chase con una sonrisa- Y si no amas actuar, porque aceptaste ir a la audición??-

-Pues porque soy buena en...-y de repente Zoey vio las intenciones de su novio y sonrio. –Bien...gracias-

-Para eso estoy...oye...Gol!!!- grito el emocionado.

-Eh...lo metiste a tu portería...-

-Eso no es....diablos!!!-.

Al día siguiente en la habitación de Logan...

-Si...si...SI!!!- grito Logan mirando atonito la pantalla con el control en la mano.

-Bien...ganaste...-lo felicito Liza con una cara de aburrimiento que no trataba de disimular.

-Si!!! Te venci!!! Jajaja...es fantastico!!!-

-Si, felicidades...me puedo ir ya??- pregunto ella levantándose del suelo.

-Pues si ya te puedes...un minuto...me dejaste ganar!!!-

-Que??- dijo la chica inocentemente y caminando hasta la puerta.

-Me dejaste ganar para que ya te dejara en paz!!!-

-No...eso no es cierto...-

-Pruebalo!! Juguemos de nuevo...- la reto Logan levantándose y extendiendo el contro hacia ella.

-Logan!!- se quejo Liza cruzando los brazos.

-Aja!! Me dejaste ganar!!-

-Si...si, te deje ganar...puedo irme??-

-No!! No hasta que te gane de verdad!!!-

-Porque es tan importante ganarle a una chica??-

-Ya te lo dije, esta científicamente comprobado que...-

-Esa es una idiotez- dijo ella- Ademas...tu por ejemplo, me ganas jugando al baloncesto-

-Que??-

-Me refiero a que...todos somos geniales en algo...seamos chicos o chicas, eso no importa, pero todos tenemos nuestros talentos-

-Bueno si pero...-

-Quieres dejar de ser tan machista y dejar que me vaya...-suplico Liza.

-De acuerdo- dijo Logan dando un gran suspiro.

-Gracias- termion ella abriendo la puerta.

-Enserio yo puedo ganarte en baloncesto??, porque Zoey me derrivo la otra vez y...-

-Ya Logan!!- grito Liza saliendo a zancadas del cuarto.

-Espera!!! Que tal si jugamos un partido?? Uno solo!! Liza...Liza!!! Te estoy hablando!!!-

Mientras tanto en la azotea de los chicos...

Lola estaba recostada con los audifonos puestos, un platon de fruta al lado y con su traje de baño puesto mientras leía el libro de "La Estrella del Mañana".

-"Y entonces me di cuenta de que la amistad era la cosa mas importante que existia en el mundo- leía – y que no importa si me alejaba de ella, por siempre sería mi mejor amiga..."-

-Lindo pensamiento no??- pregunto Zoey subiendo hasta donde estaba Lola.

-Ahh...hola Zoey...-dijo ella sin muchas ganas.

-Puedo sentarme??-

-No lose, quieres sentarte??-

-Si...-

-Entonces hazlo, da lo mismo- y dicho esto, se puso sus lentes de sol y volvio a su libro.

-Escucha Lola...- dijo Zoey tomando asiento en la silla al lado de la morena –Lo que te dije el otro día...-

-No importa-

-Solo quería decirte que lo siento...y que, bueno...fue mi culpa-

-Eh??-

-Que yo tambien sea buena en la actuación, o que me parezca a Patricia, no quiere decir que tenga que hacer la audición-

-Creo que me moleste de mas...-se disculpo Lola sacándose los anteojos.

-No, lamento no haberme dado cuenta de que te estaba quitando algo que siempre fue tuyo...-

-No, yo lamento haber sido tan envidiosa...-

-No fuiste envidiosa- continuo Zoey- creo que ninguna de las dos hizo bien...-

-Estoy de acuerdo...desde ahora prometamos algo si??-

-Bien...-

-Ninguna cosa es tan importante como para que arruine nuestra amistad-

-Prometido- dijo Zoey tomando una uva del plato que tenía Lola.

-Oh...excepto eso, esta es mi fruta!!-

-Jaja...lo siento, ya me la comi...y...otra cosa...-continuo Zoey- le dije a A.G. Martín que no haría la audición-

-Que??!!-

-Tu eres la que realmente debe interpretarla y...-

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-

-Que??-

-Yo tambien renuncie a la audición-

-Que??!!-

-Pense que, una audición no vale la pena para perder a mi mejor amiga...asi que...adios!!-

-Somos unas tontas-

-Si, pero somos dos tontas que son amigas...y una sola tonta!!-

-Eso es cierto...un minuto, si tu y yo renunciamos...-

-Si...quien va a ser Patricia en la obra??-

Viernes 6:00 pm, auditorio de la PCA...

-No, no, no...lo quiero mas...profundo- decía A.G. Martín con voz critica.

-Hago lo que puedo, sabe??- preguntaba Stacy con el libro en la mano.

-Quieres ser Patricia no?? Haz lo que te digo!!-.

**Ya, lo de siempre, espero comentarios. jeje**


	6. La venganza de las exnovias

**Creo que este ah sido el capi mas largo hasta ahora XD. Pues...se han fijado que en cada temporada hay como un capitulo ke se trate de cada personaje en especial?? ps este es sobre Logan. Bueno, este me gusto musho porke me encanta este personaje...y es ke a ke chica no le gusta Logan?? Mmmm...lo amamos...**

**Kiero aclarar, ke kada chica (inventada por mi) ke se ve aki, esta BASADA en un personaje de la vida real (incluso el nombre). Todas las exnovias ke se ven aki son algunas de mis amigas ke (al igual ke yo) estan enamoradas de este chico hehe.**

**Y...Ady, fue mi manera de meterme en este capitulo, na...yo no soy tan resentida, pero si soii gritona y algo vengativa jajaja.**

**_Zoey 101 y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (se vale soñar) habría una 5 temporada...y esta sería..._**

**La venganza de las exnovias...**

-...entonces pones la miel, encima del jamon y listo!!- dijo Michel mientras comia unas papas en una mesa del campus con Zoey, Lola, Queen, Chase, Logan y James.

-Uggg eso es asqueroso- dijo Lola.

-Eh...si- contesto Chase- pero estamos preguntando ¿cuál ah sido tu combinación de comida mas asquerosa? Y creo que Michel ya gano-

-Como pueden mezclar la comida de esa forma?- pregunto Zoey asqueada.

-Oh vamos- dijo Logan- que tu nunca has hecho algo asi??-

-Bueno si, pero tenía como 6 años-

-Que fue lo que hiciste??- pregunto Queen con un dejo de curiosidad.

-Puse papas fritas en mi helado de chocolate- contesto Zoey con pena.

-Eso no esta tan mal- dijo James tomando su helado de chocolate y agarrando una papa frita de Michel que estaba al lado. Luego, la metio en el helado y se la comio.

-Ughhh- dijeron todos a la vez.

-No sabe tan mal- comento James mirando la papa frita. –Podría hasta comer mas!!-

-Alejate de mis papas!!- gruño Michel.

-Hola chicos- saludo Dustin acercándose a la mesa con Allison (su novia) tomada de la mano.

-Hola Dustin!! Hola Allison!!- dijeron todos.

-Tengo dos cosas que decirles- anuncio Dustin en tono serio –la primera es que te dejaron este sobre en recepción y me pidieron que te lo entregara Logan- luego le entrego un sobre blanco a Logan- y la segunda...-

Todos pusieron mas atención al ver la cara serie que ponía Dustin.

-Es que tome 5 dolares de la habitación de Zoey!!- rio y luego salio corriendo con un gesto de burla.

-Le quitaras ese dinero por mi Allison??- pregunto Zoey en tono inocente.

-Seguro- sonrio ella y luego siguió a Dustin.

-Que es eso cielo??- pregunto Queen observando el sobre de Logan.

Este lo abrio y saco una carta sellada por el Decano Rivers.

-No entiendo...-dijo Logan releyendo la carta.

-Te ayudo- dijo Lola- se llama cartaaaa...y la gente la usa para algo que se llama leeeer...-

-Jaja...-rio Logan con sarcasmo- hablo de esto!!-

Luego Lola se la arrebato de las manos y comenzo a leer en voz alta.

"No muy estimado señor Reese:

Nos complace anunciarle que ah sido elegido como el M.M. (Mas Mujeriego) de nuestra generación, y que por consecuencia tendra que presentarse al J.C.M.M. (Juicio Contra Mas Mujeriego) este sabado a las 4:00 pm en el auditorio de la PCA..."

-De que esta hablando??- pregunto Chase desconcertado.

-Oi sobre eso- contesto Lola- es una tradición de la academia...-

-Como la semana de bromas??- rio Michel.

-No, peor- corrigió Zoey.

-Sucede que las chicas estabamos hartas de no tener tradiciones inventadas por nosotras, asi que el año anterior establecimos una.- siguió la morena –Se trata de que en el ultimo año de cada generación de la PCA se escoge al mas mujeriego de esa generación-

-En este caso Logan- dijo Zoey.

-Y pues...nosotros somos una generación que ya esta en ultimo año, asi que todas las chicas de esta generacion se reunieron y vieron cuantas novias en promedio habian tenido los chicos, y como el que mas ah tenido es Logan....pues ahora es el M.M.-

-Bueno...y eso que??- pregunto Logan impaciente.

-Que...-respondio Lola con una sonrisa maliciosa- todas tus exnovias se van a reunir en una especie de juicio contra ti para darte un castigo por jugar con ellas-

-Que??!!-

Lola siguió leyendo la carta.

"En el juicio (como ya debe de saber) sus exnovias se reuniran para establecer si es inocente o culpable ante este acusamiento y si se le encuentra culpable el castigo sera propuesto por la fiscal y aprobado por el juez.

Todo el juzgado estara constituido por el publico (que sera la gente que quiera presenciar su juicio), el jurado (que seran la mayoria de sus exnovias), la fiscal (que es una de sus exnovias que se ofrecio para el cargo), el juez (chico mas inteligente de su generacion) y su defensa (puede escoger a alguien de su generacion usted mismo)."

-Un minuto, dejame ver si estoy entendiendo...-dijo Logan confuso- me van a juzgar y probablemete a castigar por haber tenido muchas novias??-

-No...-dijo Chase analizando la situación- de lo que te acusan no es de tener muchas novias, si no de ser mujeriego...es decir, que jugaste con varias de ellas-

Lola volvio a la carta.

"Advertencia: Si el acusado tiene novia actual, a esta no se le permitira participar en el juicio como defensa.

Si usted no cumple con ir al juicio, el castigo sera aplicado sin necesidad de que lo juzguen.

Atentamente. La fiscal.

Carta aprobada por el Decano Rivers."

-Ohhh...esto no esta bien...-se quejo Logan recostándose en su silla.

-Si, es muy injusto!!- reclamo Queen arrebatándole la carta a Lola.

-No tanto- rio Michel- todos sabemos que Logan es un mujeriego de primera...-

-Debes conseguir alguien que te defienda- le advirtió James mientras trataba de robarle otra papa frita a Michel.

-Bueno...la mejor opcion seria Queen pero...no puede- dijo Logan con decepcion- Chase ayudame!!-

-Que??-

-Vamos, tu eres listo!!-

-Ni muerto-

-James!!- rogo Logan.

-Ni lo pienses-

-Michel??-

-Jamas en la vida...oye suelta mis papas!!!-

-Lola??-

-Ayudarte??- rio ella- Eso iria en contra de mis fuertes principios!!-

-Que principios??- pregunto Queen.

-Los principios de que el es un tarado-

-Zoey!! Porfavor!!-

-No, ni lo sueñes...estoy de acuerdo con Lola, ademas...porque querría ayudarte??- pregunto ella incrédula.

-Te pagare 500 dolares!!-

-Hecho- contesto Zoey rapidamente estrechando la mano de su compañero.

-Oye...no!! mejor yo te ayudo!!- dijo Lola.

-Crei que estaba en contra de tus principios...-comento Chase.

-Por 500 dolares cambio mis principios con mucho gusto!!!- respondio esta.

El sabado afuera del auditorio de la PCA...

-Muy bien, ya lo repasamos...-decía Zoey mientras acomodaba unos papeles en una carpeta. Estaba vestida con una falda y un saco negros que hacia que realmente pareciera una abogada- se lindo y no te burles de tus exnovias-

-Sera difícil...-dijo Logan que traia puesto un traje elegante.

-Oh vamos!!- lo animo Chase- No sera tan difícil...no eres tan malo-

-Si, claro- rio Lola.

-Piensa de esta manera- sugiro Michel mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro- en unos años podras presumir que fuiste el primero en ser acusado como el M.M en toda la historia de la PCA!!!-

-Si, es todo un orgullo...-le dijo James.

-Gracias...-gruño Logan mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Queen dulcemente- estaremos observando desde el publico, te deseo suerte-.

Y dicho esto, le dio un rapido beso en los labios.

-Bien...llego la hora- anuncio Zoey abriendo las puertas del auditorio.

Cuando todos entraron al auditorio pudieron observar como lo habian transformado realmente en una sala de juicio, había muchos asientos para el publico y todos (excepto Zoey y Logan) se sentaron en las filas de adelante. Unos pasos después había una mesa de madera para ellos dos y tomaron asientos. A la derecha de esa mesa, había otra con una sola silla, en donde todavía no había nadie. En contra-esquina de esa mesa, había unas pocas gradas en donde (por lo menos) 30 chicas muy lindas, estaban sentadas, con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el seño hacia Logan. Y justo enfrente de todo, se encontraba una silla altísima, en donde estaba sentado Fyrewire jugando un videojuego, y a sus lado una silla pequeña.

-Estas nervioso??- pregunto Zoey tomando un vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa.

-Algo...-contesto Logan observando a las chicas que lo veian enojadas.

-Vamos, todo saldra bien...por lo menos hasta que...-

Pero en eso, las puertas del auditorio se volvieron a abrir y aparecio el Decano Rivers con cara de fastidio y detrás de él, una chica de cabello largo, ondulado, castaño y brillante, unos ojos grandes de color miel y las cejas tan arqueadas como un puente. Hiba vestida con una falda blanca y un saco al igual que Zoey. Ella se sento en la silla de la fiscal y le dirigio una mirada de desafío a Logan.

-Oh no...-susurro Logan con cara de temor.

-Que??- pregunto Zoey.

-Es Ady Parker-

-Quien??-

-Ella es terrible- contesto Logan sin quitar su expresion de temor- digo...es muy linda tratándose del noviazgo...pero cuando terminas con ella por..."alguna razon injustificable", hace todo lo posible para hacerte la vida miserable-

-Y...porque terminaste con ella??-

-Ah...- dijo el como si fuera algo cotidiano- ya habíamos durado 3 semanas y me aburri-

Zoey lo miro con el seño fruncido a lo que el solo respondio con una sonrisa de inocencia.

El Decano se sento entre el publico y dijo con una voz cansada "Ya pueden empezar!!".

Fyrewire dejo el videojuego aun lado y tomo en su lugar un mazo con el que golpeo la mesa altísima. Hecho esto, todo el publico se callo.

-Muy bien...-dijo Fyrewire con voz autoritaria- Acusado: Logan Reese, Defensa: Zoey Brooks, Jurado calificador: Exnovias de el señor Reese...-

-Wow...-susurro Chase al ver a las 30 chicas de las gradas –todas esas son sus exnovias??-

-El si que ah sabido divertirse en estos años no??- dijo Michel admirado.

-Fiscal: Ady Parker- continuo Fyrewire- Juez supremo: pues...yo. En fin, que comienze el juicio-.

-Su señoria- exclamo Ady Parker desde su lugar- si me permite mostrar la primera prueba contra el detestable y odioso señor Reese-

-Concedido-

-Bueno...-dijo Ady mientras se levantaba de su silla –como primera prueba, para probar que el señor Reese se merece el castigo contra el M.M., tengo esto- luego señalo al publico y a Fyrewire una bolsa de plastico en la que se podian observar muchos collares en forma de corazon.

-Collares??- pregunto Zoey- eso que prueba??-

-Son los collares que Logan le dio a cada una de las exnovias que estan presentes en su primer día de novios- contesto Ady lanzándole miradas de desprecio a Logan- Y la prueba es que a ninguna la quería enserio ya que...pues todos dicen exactamente lo mismo-.

-Que tiene eso de malo??- cuestino Logan.

-Que todos estan grabados con las palabras de "Te amo, este collar es especial para ti"-

-Uhh...eso esta mal...-dijo en voz baja Logan mientras Ady señalaba la bolsa.

-Objecion señor juez!!- grito Zoey levantándose de su asiento- Que el señor Reese les haya dado collares iguales no quiere decir que no las haya querido...hay pero que estoy diciendo??-se quejo Zoey y volvio a sentarse- Eres hombre muerto...-.

-Como segunda prueba quiero llamar a un testigo señor juez...-continuo Ady- llamo a Stacy Dillsen al estrado-.

De las gradas, Stacy bajo con aire melodramático y con un pañuelo en la mano, se sento en la silla pequeña que había al lado de la de Fyrewire y se limpio unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Señorita Dillsen- dijo Ady mientras se acercaba a ella- jura decir la verdad, solo la verdad y nada mas que la verdad??-

-Si...lo juro- contesto Stacy.

-Tengo entendido que usted salio una semana con el señor Reese-

-Si...-

-Pero que el no se lo pidio, digamos...de la forma adecuada...puede contarnos que paso??-

-Bu-bueno...es que...todo comenzo cuando hicieron el concurso de la camioneta Blix en la PCA...y entre los competidores solo quedábamos él, Zoey Brooks, Chase Matthews y yo...y el me dijo...me dijo que si quitaba la mano de la camioneta el sería mi novio por una semana...-y después rompio en sollozos.

-Ahí tiene señor juez- dijo Ady con satisfacción- Logan no solo tienen novias por tenerlas, si no tambien por conveniencia...-

-Un momento!!- dijo Zoey mientras se levantaba de su asiento- quisiera hacerle unas preguntas a la testigo-

-Haz lo que puedas Brooks...-le dijo Ady con malicia cuando ambas se cruzaron.

-Mmmm...Stacy, puedes decirme si alguna vez te ah gustado el señor Reese??-

-Bueno pues...-dudo un momento- si, desde que entre a la academia me gusto Logan, pero ahora ya no me gusta dado a que hay un monton de chicos lindos detrás de mi...-luego sonrio nerviosa.

-Bueno, entonces...te gusto mucho Logan desde que entraste a la escuela, y luego tu sueño se hizo realidad cuando saliste con el por 1 semana-

-Bueno pues...yo no lo había visto de esa manera...-

-Objecion señor juez!!- grito Ady desde su lugar.- Lo unico que esta demostrando Zoey es que Logan solo salio con Stacy por lastima!!!-

-No, no es cierto!!!- grito Logan desde su lugar.- No sali con ella por lastima, sali con ella para ganar la competencia!!!-

Todo el publico comenzo a murmurar cosas como "No puede ser!!", "Que descaro". Zoey solo rodo los ojos y dijo "No mas preguntas su señoria".

-Por milésima vez dejame hablar a mi!!- le dijo a Logan cuando ya estaba en su lugar.

Stacy paso nuevamente a las gradas bastante confundida. Luego Ady se volvio a levantar.

-Muy bien...-empezo a decir- aquí tenemos a otro testigo su señoría....llamo al estrado a Chase Matthews!!-

Todos se sorprendieron mucho y Chase paso bastante confundido a la pequeña silla.

-Jura decir la verdad, solo la verdad y nada mas que la verdad??-

-Si lo juro- contesto Chase aun confundido.

-Bien...tengo entendido que tu has sido compañero de Logan desde que ambos entraron a la PCA...osea desde los 10 años?? Es verdad??-

-Si-

-Bueno...entonces, las chicas entraron a esta escuela cuando tenian 13, desde ese entonces...a cuantas chicas has visto que lastime este chico??-

-Uhhh...- Chase parecia bastante incomodo –No se si podría contarlas...-

Y luego Zoey y Logan lo miraron con enojo.

-No!!- se disculpo Chase. –quise decir que...pues...no lo recuerdo bien y por eso no podria contarlas...-

-Pero han sido muchas no??- pregunto Ady disfrutando cada palabra.

-Pues...-

-Recuerda que juraste decir la verdad-

Chase dio un gran suspiro y miro con signo de disculpa a Logan.

-Si-.

-No mas preguntas su señoría- dijo Ady volviendo a su lugar.

-Tienes preguntas Zoey??- pregunto Fyrewire.

-Quisiera tenerlas...- se quejo Zoey.

Chase se levanto y miro a Logan con un gesto de perdon, luego se fue a su lugar.

Ady se levanto y luego mostro una carta a todo el publico.

-Su señoría, aquí tengo otra prueba...una carta de "amor" que escribio el señor Logan a una de sus exnovias...-

-Que exnovia??- pregunto Fyrewire.

-Valery Romano...- contesto Ady con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Hay no...-dijo Logan en voz baja a Zoey.- Esa fue la peor relacion que tuve...-

-Porque??- pregunto la rubia.

-Bueno...Valery es...algo sensible...-

-Esta carta es una respuesta a una carta de tres hojas que escribio la señorita Romano con un monton de cosas románticas...a lo que el acusado solo dijo..."Yo tambien te amo"!!- luego señalo un pedazo de papel arrugado y lo meneo ante el publico.

-Objecion señor juez!!- grito Zoey.- Eso no prueba en nada que el señor Reese sea un mujeriego, lo unico que prueba es que no es cursi!!-

-Eso no es cierto!!!!!!- grito alguien con voz chillona desde las gradas.- Ese cretino es un mal agradecido!!!!!!-

-Señorita Romano a su lugar!!- grito Fyrewire haciendose notar.

-TE ODIO LOGAN REESE!! ERES UN CRETINO ODIOSO!!!!!- la chica se habia bajado de las gradas y fue directamente hacia Logan con intención de golpearlo- ERES UN MAL AGRADECIDO!!!-.

El Decano se apresuro a chasquear los dedos y entre dos alumnos (que estaban vestidos de policia) tomaron a la chica de los brazos y la sacaron del auditorio mientras ella no paraba de llorar y gritar insultos hacia Logan.

-Bueno...no estoy a favor de Logan pero si que estoy divertido...-susurro James a sus amigos mientras veian a la chica alejarse.

-Y si eso no es aun suficiente...-siguio Ady mirando al publico- quisiera llamar a otro testigo...llamo a Lola Martinez al estrado!!-

Todos comenzaron a murmurar de nuevo por lo inesperado de la situación, Lola se levanto sin ganas de su lugar y fue hasta el estrado.

-Jura decir la verdad, solo la verdad y nada mas que la verdad??-

-Si...si...-respondio esta fastidiada.

-Para que llamaría a Lola??- le pregunto Logan a Zoey bastante confundido.

-Nose...-susurro Zoey- pero no me gusta para nada lo que viene...-

-Tengo entendido señorita Martinez- decía Ady- que usted es amiga del acusado...-

-Mmmm...pues...defina "amiga"-

-Quiere decir que le tienes cierto aprecio y que sales con el a divertirte-

-Si, supongo...-contesto Lola limándose las uñas sin mucho interes en el asunto.

-Ahora probare- dijo Ady a la audiencia- que el señor Reese es un mujeriego de primera!!!...dime Lola, alguna vez el acusado a coqueteado contigo??-

De nuevo, todo el auditorio se lleno de murmullos que Fyrewire tuvo que callar pegando el mazo contra su mesa.

-Estas muerto...-dijo Zoey por lo bajo observando la situación.

-Eh...- Lola parecía algo incomoda- pues...-

-Testigo, responda la pregunta de la fiscal- ordeno Fyrewire desde su mesa.

-S...si- dijo Lola con un tono de voz algo bajo.

-Dejeme entender...-siguio Ady como si estuviera disfrutando mucho la situación- el señor Reese y usted son "amigos", ambos salen con los mismos chicos..es decir, su grupo de amigos...y aun asi, el ah tenido el descaro de coquetear con usted??-

-Bueno si pero antes- respondio Lola rapidamente- desde que el sale con Queen no ah pasado eso-

-No estamos hablando de la actual novia del señor Reese!!!- grito Ady con furia.

-Objecion señor juez!!- protesto Zoey dirigiéndose al estrado. –Logan ah coqueteado con ella pero como cualquier chico de nuestra edad, eso no prueba que sea el M.M. ya que como dijo la testigo...fue antes de tener novia!!!-

-Asi??- respondio Ady a la defensiva- Tengo entendido que tambien ah llegado a coquetear contigo no Zoey??-

Y al pronunciar estas palabras, de nuevo la audiencia se lleno de murmullos y miradas acusatorias hacia Logan.

-Silencio!!- grito Fyrewire golpeando el mazo.

-No soy yo la testigo Ady- respondio Zoey evitando la pregunta.

-Como quieras, pero eso prueba que Logan coquetea con cualquier chica que vea!!-

-Eso no es cierto!!- grito Logan desde su lugar.- Solo coqueteo con las que me parecen lindas!!!-

-Dejame hablar a mi!!- se quejo Zoey y luego volteo con Fyrewire- Podría hacerle unas preguntas a la testigo??-

-Adeltante-.

Ady paso a su lugar y miro muy atenta hacia el estrado.

-Muy bien Lola...ya que has dicho que el acusado ah sido tu amigo durante algun tiempo...podrías decirnos alguna cosa tierna que el haya hecho por ti??-

-Eh...-Lola parecia querer escarbar en lo mas profundo de su mente- pues...el...el a veces....ehhh....la verdad no...-

-Oh vamos!!- la animo Zoey con cara de suplica- Debe de haber una cosa buena que él haya hecho por ti!!-

-Oh!!- dijo Lola recordando algo- Una vez no tenía dinero, asi que Logan me compro un panque de desayuno!!-

-Que mal...-se quejo Zoey volviendo a su lugar.

-No!! Estaba delicioso, muy suavecito por dentro y crujiente por fuera...-dijo Lola en tono soñador.

-A su lugar señorita- ordeno Fyrewiere a Lola.

-Y...crees que gane??- pregunto Logan esperanzado.

-Es broma verdad??- respondio Zoey poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Muy bien ahora...-prosiguio Ady- llamo al estrado a Grace Bell-.

Una chica de cabello lacio y negro subio a la silla de testigos con una mirada soñadora y algo perdida.

-Jura decir la verdad, solo la verdad y nada mas que la verdad??-

-Si lo juro- contesto ella que tenía la voz muy fina.

-Tengo entendido que usted salio un mes con el acusado-

-Si...-

-Quien es ella??- pregunto Zoey en voz baja a Logan.

-Esa chica es la mas loca que puedas imaginarte...- respondio él mirando con temor a la chica.

-Porque??-

-Y durante ese mes...tengo entendido que Logan salio con muchas mas chicas no??-

-Si, pero no importa- respondio Grace en tono soñador- Logan fue muy malo, pero yo se que los duendes vendran a castigarlo algun día...-

-Duendes??- repitio Ady arqueando sus cejas a un mas.

-Si...me lo contaron las sirenas que viven en la fuente de la escuela...ella dicen que Logan es muy guapo pero que no es suficiente...se parece al gnomo lindo que vive bajo el árbol...-

-Mmmm...-Ady dudo un segundo y después se dirigio al juez.- Sabe que?? Ya, ya puede retirar a esta testigo...no es necesaria su declaración...-.

Grace se levanto de la silla, al parecer sin notar las miradas de extrañeza que todos le dirigían y se fue hasta las gradas con las demas chicas.

-Bien...llamare a otro testigo señor juez- dijo Ady.-Pam Nelson??-

Otra chica se levanto de las gradas, se dirigio hasta el estrado y miro a Logan con coqueteo. Ady sonrio, dijo las palabras acostumbradas y se dispuso a preguntar.

-Muy bien...por cuanto tiempo saliste con el señor Reese??-

-Por 2 maravillosos meses...-dijo con un suspiro.

-Y dime, que te gusta mas del acusado??-

-Pues...es tan, tan sexy...y sus brazos...wow...-respondio al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a Logan.

-Ella no me agrada para nada...-susurro Queen mientras se mordía las uñas.

-Eso demuestra damas y caballeros!!- grito Ady a todo el publico- que de el señor Reese, solo puede esperarse un estupendo fisico ya que como persona...es un asco!!-

-Objecion señor juez!!!- grito Zoey desde su lugar.- La fiscal esta torturando a mi cliente!!!-

-Limitese a lo esencial porfavor...-ordeno Fyrewire que parecía estar disfrutando mucho el poder mandar.

-Bien...lo esencial...-siguio Ady- Dime Pam...Logan te fue fiel??-

-No...bueno, solo una semana...pero no importa porque aun asi él sigue siendo muy guapo y sexy...-respondio ella dando muchos suspiros.

-Gracias Pam- agradecio Ady satisfecha.

-No, no tengo ninguna pregunta señor juez...-dijo Zoey con desgane mientras Pam volvia a su lugar pronunciando un ligero "Llamame!!" a Logan.

-No estas haciendo un buen trabajo!!!- le reclamo el chico a Zoey.

-Es difícil defender a alguien que es completamente culpable!!- se defendio la chica.- Llamo al estrado a Sofy Andrew!!-

Una chica se levanto de las gradas, tenía el cabello muy risado y obscuro, unos ojos grandes y verdes.

Zoey se levanto de su lugar y fue hacia ella.

-Juras decir la verdad, solo la verdad y nada mas que la verdad??-

-S...si...-respondio Sofy que parecía muy nerviosa.

-Bueno, por cuanto tiempo saliste con el señor Reese??-

-Por...por...tres semanas...-

-Y en ese tiempo Logan te fue infiel??-

-N...no-

-Bien...entonces...-prosiguio Zoey mientras caminaba- Quisiera preguntar...Qué es lo mas romantico que hizo Logan mientras fueron novios??-

-Él...él me llevo a muchos lados...-respondio la chica con timidez.

-Asi??-

-Si...me llevo al restaurante que esta cerca de la PCA...tambien al cine y a otros lugares lindos...-

-Bueno ahí tienen!!- exclamo Zoey- Logan es lindo con las chicas pues las lleva a muchos lados que...-

-Zoey, lo unico que estas demostrando es que Logan no tiene otra cualidad que su fisico (como ya lo habiamos mencionado) y el dinero de su padre- sentencio Ady con malicia.

-No era mi intencion decir que...-dijo Zoey.

-Pero lo implicaste, y eso es suficiente- termino Ady.

-Bien, Sofy puedes decirnos alguna pelea que hayan tenido el acusado y tu??-

-Pues...-Sofy parecio que lo medito un poco- Una vez él se enojo porque penso que yo me estaba viendo a escondidas con un chico...-

-Y como se contentaron??-

-Me llevo...él me llevo un ramo de flores diciendo que estaba perdonada...-

-Oh vaya...-se quejo Zoey.

-Buen intento...-susurro Ady.

-No mas preguntas su señoría- concluyo Zoey y fue de nuevo a su lugar, mientras que Sofy volvía a las gradas.

-Escucha...debes probar que no soy el M.M. porfavor- dijo Logan en voz baja.

-Para que no te den ese horrible castigo??- pregunto Zoey cada vez mas fastidiada.

-No...-dijo Logan con timidez- Queen esta aquí y no quiero que piense mal de mi...-

-Que??-

-Se que fui un tonto antes...pero desde que salgo con Queen no soy asi...y no quiero quedar mal frente a ella...tu sabes que la quiero y no me gustaría que despues de esto ella pensara que yo soy un....un...-

-Mujeriego??-

-Si...-

Zoey (que parecía conmovida) reviso sus papeles en busca de algo que pudiera ayudar a Logan, pero Ady se le adelanto y dijo en voz alta:

-Pues...creo que la defensa no tiene alguna prueba o testigo...asi que, me gustaría sugerir el castigo-

-Adelante- dijo Fyrewire.

-Pues...- Ady se puso de pie y comenzo a caminar con las manos entrelazadas- Desde luego que el Decano ya me dijo que no puede ser nada que lastime al acusado...aunque nada me gustaría mas...pero sugiero que se le de el castigo de "las porquerías de la cafetería"-.

Todos volvieron a murmurar, algunos con risa, otros con lastima...pero todos muy escandalizados.

-Que es eso??- pregunto Logan asustado.

-Pues...has visto las sobras de comida que pone la señora que cocina en los botes de basura??- pregunto Fyrewiere.

-Desde luego-

-Resumiendo...eso se pone en una de las piscinas vacias y pues...tienes que meterte ahí y darte un buen baño-

-Que??!! Oigan...no pueden...tu no puedes!!!-

-Desde luego que puedo- rio Ady mirando a Logan con desprecio.

-Bueno...en vista de que ya no hay mas pruebas...-

-Espere señoría!!- grito Zoey poniendose de pie de un salto- Pero quisiera presentar a un ultimo testigo-

-Adelante...pero date prisa que "Guerras Galaxicas" esta a punto de comenzar en la television...- respondio Fyrewire.

-Llamo al estrado a Queen Pensky!!!-

Logan la miro sorprendida, toda la gente murmuro incluso mas que antes, Queen se sento al lado de Fyrewire muy confundida y tratando de evitar la mirada de odio de todas las exnovias, la sonrisa de Ady desaparecio de su rostro.

-Objecion su señoría!!!- grito la castaña furiosa- La novia actual del señor Reese no puede...!!!-

-No puede participar como defensa, pero en ningun lugar dice que no puede ser testigo- termino Zoey y luego le dirigio una mirada retadora a Ady.

-Que estas haciendo??- pregunto Queen en voz baja cuando Zoey estuvo cerca.

-No tengo idea...-respondio esta y luego dio un profundo respiro- Jura decir la verdad, solo la verdad y nada mas que la verdad??-

-Si-

-Señorita Queen...es Queen verdad??-

-Vivimos juntas...-

-No aquí!!! Soy la defensa!!!- se quejo Zoey- En fin, usted es la novia actual del acusado...desde cuando??-

-Desde hace 5 meses-

-Y tengo entendido que hasta hace un mes, nadie sabia de este romance...porque??-

-Pues...Logan y yo decidimos no decir nada porque...pues nos daba...vergüenza-

-Asi que...el gran Logan Reese decidio no decir que era novio de usted por vergüenza, cuando antes había tenido cerca de 30 novias??-

-Supongo...-respondio Queen evitando la mirada de las 30 chicas de las gradas.

-Cualidad reciente del señor Reese...discrecion.- concluyo Zoey- Dime...cuantas peleas han tenido??-

-Cuantas??- rio Queen- Creo que no podría contarlas...-

-Y en cuantas él te ah pedido disculpas a ti??-

-Pues...creo que en todas...-

-Cualidad nueva del señor Reese...humildad- Zoey dio unos pasos para hacerse notar- Ha tenido celos de algun chico que guste de ti o de tus exnovios??-

-Si...-

-Logan habias tenido celos de otra chica??-

-No...-respondio él algo cohibido.

-Ha sido sobreprotector contigo??-

-Algunas veces...-

-Otra cualidad...cariño- luego le dirigio una mirada de desafío a Ady- Queen, puedes mostrarme el collar que te regalo Logan??-

-Eh...Logan no me ah dado ningun collar...-

-Cuantas veces te ah dicho que te ama, no por escrito, no por objetos...cuantas veces te lo ah dicho??-

Queen sonrio y se sonrojo un poco, volteo a ver a Logan tiernamente y luego dijo:

-Muchisimas veces-

-Ultima cualidad...amor.- concluyo Zoey sonriendo- Mi cliente es inocente, y saben porque?? Porque alguien discreto, humilde, cariñoso y que ama a alguien no es un mujeriego!!!-

-Objecion!!!- grito Ady furiosa levantandose de su lugar- Lo unico que la defensa esta probando es que Logan no es mujeriego con su novia actual, pero con las demas chicas si lo fue!!!-

-Denegada- sentencio Fyrewire que parecía muy entretenido.

-Si no me equivoco- siguio Zoey- a el señor Reese se le esta juzgando por SER el mas mujeriego de la generación, y...el ya no lo es-

-No!!!- volvio a gritar Ady.

-Logan pudo haber sido el M.M., pero si ya no lo es, no veo entonces porque lo estamos juzagando!!!- dijo Zoey.

-Jurado calificador...??- pregunto Fyrewire dirigiendose a las exnovias.

Estas emitieron muchos murmullos, movian mucho las cabezas y señalaban a Logan, hasta que Grace se levanto y con su tono soñador dijo:

-Yo creo que Logan no es el M.M despues de todo...-

-Yo igual- dijo Pam guiñandole un ojo.

-El...el ya no es...ya no es mujeriego...-susurro Sofy.

Y asi, una a una, las treinta exnovias se levantaron y decidieron que Logan era inocente. Zoey estaba sonriendo satisfecha, Logan respiro aliviado, pero no todo el mundo estaba completamente feliz...

-QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE CON USTEDES??!!- grito Ady- LOGAN ES EL M.M!!! LO ES!!!-

-A su lugar fiscal!!- grito Fyrewire.

-Parece que este es un juicio personal no Ady??- pregunto Zoey con malicia.

-Se merece el castigo!!! Se lo merece!!!!! Rompio conmigo despues de 3 semanas...y porque?? Porque el niño se aburrio!!!!-

-Bien...de acuerdo con las reglas establecidas para el jucio...-dijo Fyrewire- si el acusado es declarado inocente la persona que tiene que cumplir con el castigo sugerido es...la fiscal-

-Que??!!- grito Ady.

-Sobras de basura te esperan chica...-dijo Logan en tono burlon.

-TE ODIO!!- y dicho esto, se lanzo contra Logan. El Decano volvio a tronar los dedos, y los muchachos vestidos de policia trataron de detenerla sin mucho éxito.

Mas tarde, sentados en un jardin...

Logan estaba quejandose, con un pedazo de carne cruda en la cara mientras sus demas amigos se reían de él (a excepcion de Queen que le curaba unos cuantos rasguños del brazo)

-Esa chica es fuerte- comento James conteniendo la risa.

-Duele eh Logan??- rio Lola.

-Cierra la boca...por cierto Zoey...-luego Logan se levanto y saco de su billetera.- 100...300...500 dolares, gracias por ayudarme-

-No hay porque...-dijo Zoey con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el dinero.

-Tu pagaras la siguiente cita que tengamos no??- pregunto Chase inocentemente- Yo aun soy pobre...-

-Viejo, suerte que tu padre es rico...pagara el hospital- rio Michel.

-Cuando vea a esa bruja te juro que voy a probar mi nuevo laser con ella...-comento Queen haciendo gestos con los puños.

-Dejalo asi...-dijo Logan- supongo que me lo merecía...-

-No digas eso bebé-

-No, de verdad...no me había dado cuenta de a cuantas chicas lastime hasta hoy...-dijo Logan reflexionando mientras se quitaba el pedazo de carne de la cara.- Fui muy tonto no??-

-Tu crees??- pregunto Lola sarcasticamente.

-Oh vamos- lo animo Zoey- Ady tampoco lo soluciono de la mejor forma...y ambos recibieron su castigo...tu tendras varias cicatrices y ella pues...-

Entonces los seis chicos voltearon hacia enfrente donde una multitud rodeaba una alberca vacia. Ady estaba justo en medio y cuando alguien grito "fuego", todos comenzaron a lanzarle las sobras de comida hasta que la chica quedo empapada en ellas.

-Eso nos enseña a no ser vengativa eh??- rio Zoey.


	7. Pijamada

**Bueno, ps mañana no tengo clases, digan wiii por mi, 1 2 3...WIII!!!!! jajaja en fin, sin entretenerlos mas.**

**Este capitulo esta basado en dos cosas...numero uno, la pelicula llamada Pijamada de Alexa Vega, la cual no eh terminado de ver...Y numero dos, un hecho real, asi es, la mejor pijamada ke eh tenido y porke este problema ah sido muy frecuente entre mis amigas.**

**En fin, aki esta....**

Pijamada...

-Si fueran a morirse mañana que harían hoy??- pregunto Queen a sus dos amigas mientras comían en su mesa favorita de la PCA.

-Yo haría un casting para una pelicula de Hollywood- contesto Lola rapidamente.

-Pero vas a morir...-comento Zoey- no te serviría de nada si te dan el papel-

-Ya se- dijo la morena- pero quisiera hacerlo-

-Yo quisiera probar la carne de rata- dijo Queen analizando.

-Carne de rata??- pregunto Zoey asqueada.

-Dicen que sabe muy rica...-

-Hola chicas!!- gritaron Chase, Logan y Vince mientras se dirigian a la mesa.

Cada uno se sento al lado de su respectiva novia y sacaron su comida.

-Te habian dicho que te ves tan linda cuando comes manzana??- pregunto Vince en tono meloso a Lola.

-Ugg...-dijo Logan mirandolos, pero luego se volvio hacia Queen- Me encanta como arreglaste tu cabello hoy-

-Oye Zoey!!- dijo Lola llamando la atencion de la chica- Te tengo que contar lo que...-

Pero no pudo terminar, porque Chase interrumpio:

-Una nueva cadena para tu llave!!- dijo el chico mostrandole dandole a Zoey una cadena plateada.

-Ohhh eres tan tierno- respondio ella tomando el regalo.

-Queen ya supiste lo de...??- pregunto Lola a su otra amiga, pero ella estaba muy entretenida elogiando el cabello de Logan.

-Eres tan linda...-le decía Logan a Queen.

-No, tu eres lindo...- contestaba ella.

-No...tu eres mas linda-

-Zoey supiste que...??- seguía intentando Lola hablar con sus amigas.

-Yo tambien te tengo una sorpresa!!- le dijo Zoey a Chase ignorando por completo a Lola.-Es la cadena que buscabas de Los Beatles-

-Eh...Queen...-Lola seguía intentando.

-...en nuestra cita quisiera que...-seguía diciendo Queen a su novio.

-Zoey...-Lola comenzaba a desesperarse. –Queen...-.

Pero sus amigas y sus respectivos novios (e incluso el suyo) no paraban de hablar con cosas cursis y elogios ignorando por completo a los demas.

-Oigan...chicos...hey....YA BASTA!!!- grito la morena enojada. –Zoey, Queen...tenemos que hablar!!- termino levantandose de la mesa y caminando hasta un árbol que estaba cerca.

-Pero...-

-Ahora!!!-.

Las chicas la siguieron sorprendidas hasta llegar al árbol.

-Que sucede??- pregunto Zoey.

-No me gusta...-

-No te gusta que??- cuestino Queen.

-Esque...-Lola dio un profundo suspiro- desde que tu sales con Chase y tu con Logan, las cosas no han sido lo mismo-

-De que hablas??-

-Hablo de que antes a pesar de que Chase, Michel y Logan eran nuestros amigos, siempre teniamos tiempo de chicas para nosotras y ahora ya no lo tenemos porque estan ocupadas con sus novios que tambien son mis amigos...y es algo dificil-

-Wow, wow...-reclamo Queen- "estan"?? Tu tambien sales con Vince y...-

-Ya, ya..."estamos"-

-Pero Lola- dijo Zoey- vivimos juntas, no es posible que no hayamos tenido "tiempo de chicas" como tu dices-

-Oh porfavor!!- siguio la morena- Hace cuanto que no platicamos juntas?? Hace cuanto que no jugamos a "verdad o reto"...o a "confesar o estresar"?? O hace cuanto que nos contamos lo que nos preocupa sin que nuestros novios esten presentes?? Aceptenlo, el tener novio nos esta separando como amigas-

-Sabes??- dijo Queen- Creo que ella tiene razon...-

-Que??- pregunto Zoey con aire incredulo.

Pero ambas chicas la miraron con ojos de suplica y la rubia tuvo que rendirse.

-Ok...si dicen que nos hace falta tiempo juntas esta bien, lo tendremos-

-Que??-

-Una pijamada-

-Una pijamada??-

-Si, estaremos toda la noche despiertas en nuestra habitacion contandonos todo lo que nos ha pasado y tendremos nuestro "tiempo de chicas" .Que tal??-

-Mmm bueno- dijo Queen.

-Esta bien para mi- respondio Lola.

-Bueno...y ahora hay que sentarnos de nuevo que tengo mucha hambre-.

Y cuando las chicas fueron de nuevo a su mesa, una persona salio detrás del árbol, una persona que había estado oyendo todo...Rebbeca.

En la noche en la 101...

-Bueno, aquí tengo toda la comida chatarra que completamos- dijo Queen poniendo bolsas de papas, envolturas de chocolates, botellas de refresco y mas cosas en la mesa.

-Oh...voy a engordar.- se quejo Lola- Aquí todas las peliculas de miedo que tenian los chicos-

-Como te las prestaron??- pregunto Zoey mientras acomodaba muchos cojines en el suelo.

-No lo hicieron.- contesto Lola- Le dije a Logan que si no me las prestaba lo golpearía-

-Y acepto??-

-No- siguio la morena sin darle importancia –asi que lo golpee y me dio las peliculas-

-No me siento agusto sabiendo que golpeaste a mi novio- dijo Queen.

-Palomitas!!- exclamo Zoey poniendo un platon en el piso.

-Y muñecos de peluche!!- siguio Lola poniendo varios alrededor de los cojines.

-Y bombas electricas!!!- dijo Queen, pero sus amigas la vieron con cara de extrañeza.

-Bombas electricas??-

-Que??- dijo la chica de lentes con inocencia- Son pequeñas bolitas que si aprietas el boton azul de aquí- luego señalo unas que tenia en la mano- y te dan choques electricos, en todas mis pijamadas nos divertiamos con eso-

-Que amigas tenias en casa?? Masoquistas??- pregunto Lola con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, bueno...que empieze la pijamada- dijo Zoey mientras se sentaba en uno de los cojines del piso- Primero hay que hacer...-.

Pero un extraño sonidito en la computadora las interrumpio. Era el sonido que se escuchaba cuando alguien solicitaba una conversacion por video chat.

-Quien sera??- pregunto Lola dirigiendose a la computadora y abriendo la ventana- Eh...chicas...sera mejor que vengan-

Y ambas chicas se pusieron a los lados de Lola viendo la pantalla que dejaba ver a Rebbeca.

-Rebbeca??- pregunto Zoey con fastidio- Quien te dio mi correo??-

-Le pague 20 dolares a tu hermano y me lo dio- contesto ella (si, la bruja esa) con satisfacción en la cara.

-Dustin...-gruño Zoey- que quieres??-

-Zoey...esa no es manera de tratar a una persona- dijo Rebbeca poniendo cara de ofendida.

En la pantalla se podía ver a Rebbeca con pijama (tal como estaban Zoey, Lola y Queen) y a sus lados estaban dos chicas una pelirroja y otra rubia. Zoey solo las había visto siguiendo a Rebbeca por todos lados, pero jamas les había dirigido la palabra.

-Si, pero tu no eres exactamente una persona- respondio Lola con enojo.

-Ya, ya...-siguio Rebbeca- Me entere que tienen una pijamada en su habitación...que adorable por cierto, y pues...resulta que yo tambien tengo una!!-

-Que??-

-Si...que coincidencia no??- pregunto la morena fingiendo inocencia.

-No creo en las coincidencias- dijo Zoey.

-En fin, quería proponerles un trato...-siguio la morena- Resulta que en cada pijamanda que hacía en mi casa, teniamos una tradición...hacer una "búsqueda"-

-Busqueda de que??- pregunto Queen.

-De objetos.- continuo- Veran, haciamos una lista de objetos difíciles de encontrar y nos dividiamos en dos equipos, apostabamos algo y el equipo que perdiera tenía que cumplir la apuesta. Asi de sencillo...y yo estaba pensando en que...talvez podriamos hacer lo mismo-

-Que??- exclamo Lola –No apostaríamos nada contigo-

-Es solamente un juego Lola- dijo la morena en tono inocente. –Ademas me encargue de que la lista de objetos a recolectar fuera hecha por otra persona, un tipo de juez imparcial...-

-Quien??- pregunto Queen.

-Stacy Dillsen-

-Pero...-

-Porfavor, ella no es ni su amiga, ni la mia...fue perfecto. Sería igual de complicado para nosotras que para ustedes- siguió hablando la morena.

-Osea, mi amiga tiene razon- dijo en tono fresa la chica pelirroja que se encontraba al lado de Rebbeca.

-Aun asi no...-

-Que apostaríamos??- pregunto Zoey arqueando las cejas.

-Mmmm...- penso su oponente con una sonrisa en la cara- Digamos que...el equipo perdedor se disfrazara de payaso y bailara musica country en medio del patio de la escuela-

-Olvidalo- dijo Queen.

-No tienen nada que perder...-

-Si, mi reputación!!- grito Lola.

Pero esa reaccion en vez de decepcionar a Rebbeca, la alegro, parecía como si le hubiesen dado un dulce de premio.

-Sabia que dirian eso...-dijo- No son mas que unas cobardes que no se atreven a aceptar un simple reto...-

-Oye, que no queramos...-comenzo a decir Zoey, pero la morena la interrumpio.

-Crees que siempre te puede salvar tu suerte no Zoey?? Pero la verdad es que no puedes hacer nada para defenderte tu misma ya que, siempre te ocultas detrás de tus amigos y de la gente a la que..."le caes bien", pero no eres la gran cosa...- y luego suspiro de gusto- No se como Chase puede estar contigo...-

-Acepto- dijo Zoey después de un silencio.

-Que??- preguntaron Lola y Queen a la vez.

-De verdad??- pregunto Rebbeca que parecía relamerse de gusto.

-Si- se decidio Zoey.

-Eh...nos permiten un segundo??- pregunto Lola mientras daba clic en la ventana para cerrarla. –Estas demente o que??!!-

-Vamos, podemos ganarles...sera solo un momento...-

-Pero dijimos que este sería nuestro tiempo de chicas, solo nosotras, contandonos nuestras cosas...nada de competir contra psicopatas- reclamo la morena dando vueltas a la habitacion.

-Porfavor, van a dejar que esa bruja se burle de nosotras??!!- pregunto Zoey abriendo mucho los ojos.

-De "ti" querras decir- corrigio Queen cruzando los brazos. –Esto no es sobre "nosotras", Zoey, es sobre la competencia entre tu y ella-.

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de Rebbeca...

-Estas segura de hacer esto??- pregunto la chica rubia con la mirada dudosa.

-Por supuesto, acaso no quieren ver humilladas a esas bobas??- pregunto Rebbeca con malicia.

-Osea, mira Rebbeca, no es que te contradiga ni nada pero...-dijo la pelirroja –En el equipo de Brooks esta esa chiflada de Queen...y pues, es bastante inteligente; y Lola pues...esa chica jamas se deja doblegar...y ademas, Zoey no es tampoco muy facil de ganar...-

-Puedo ganarle a esa boba Matilda!!- grito Rebbeca.

-Pero, mira –siguio la rubia- aunque ganemos...que lo creo dificil...que te hace pensar que ese tal Chase volvería contigo??-

-Claro que volvera Brenda- le dijo la morena a la rubia –de eso, yo me encargo...y ademas, no se preocupen por no poderles ganar a esas, se que tienen una buena capacidad pero nosotras no nos quedamos atrás, por ejemplo tu Brenda eres...tan...tan...eh...y tu Matilda, eres tan...pues tu...tienes eh...en fin, me tienen todavia a mi, que soy maravillosa. Podemos hacerlo-.

De vuelta en la 101...

-Podemos hacerlo- trataba de convencer Zoey a sus compañeras. –Porfavor!!-

-Y no nos castigaran por tener que salir de nuestra habitacion a las...-luego Lola consulto su reloj –11:30??-

-No, si somos cuidadosas.-

-Bien- dijo Queen descruzando los brazos. –Te ayudare-.

-Si, como sea- respondio Lola mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Gracias!!- y Zoey volvio a conectar el video chat.- Muy bien listo Rebbeca, que es lo que tenemos que traer??-

Rebbeca se volvio y sonrio malignamente. Luego dio clic en su computadora y le envio una lista a la impresora de Zoey.

-Son cinco cosas, estan ahí en esa lista, como podras notar son tan dificiles para mi, como para ti-

-Bien...-dijo Zoey analizando la lista.

-Ahora fijemos las reglas.- siguio Rebbeca- Numero uno: nadie que no sea de su equipo podra ayudarlas a conseguir los objetos-

-Esta bien-

-Numero dos: Si alguno de los maestros o cuidadores, llega a atrapar a alguien...ese equipo perdera automaticamente. Numero tres: Los objetos, como podras notar son los mismos para tu equipo y para el mio...es decir, que hay mas de uno. Si no se puede conseguir uno de los objetos, nimodo, tendran que pasar al otro-

-Ok-

-Y por ultimo: Tendremos hastas...las 2:00 AM para juntar todo, cuando llegue esa hora tendremos que presentarnos en la estancia de las chicas con todos los objetos que conseguimos...ni un segundo mas tarde. Estan de acuerdo con todo??-

-Si- respondieron todas.

-Bueno...entonces, que comienze la busqueda, nos vemos Zoey- y dicho esto apago la computadora.

-Cual es el primer objeto de la lista??- pregunto Lola preocupada.

-Una de las tazitas de porcelana que el Decano Rivers guarda en su oficina- contesto Zoey observando la lista.

En el edificio de la oficina del Decano...

Zoey, Lola y Queen (que tenía una mochila) caminaban en pijama sigilosamente por los pasillos, con mucho cuidado de no despertar a nadie.

-Pero...y las camaras de seguridad??- pregunto Lola mientras doblaban una esquina.

-Descuida- dijo Queen- me conecte al sistema de la escuela y desactive todas, nadie se dara cuenta de que estamos aquí-

-Llegamos- anuncio Zoey deteniéndose frente a una puerta de madera. –Como abriremos??-

-Bueno...-dijo Queen sacando un esmalte de su mochila- Traje este...-

-No es momento para pintarnos las uñas!!- reclamo la morena.

-No seas tonta, esto es un poderoso químico que invente, si lo esparces en una cerradura esta se abre sin necesidad de llave-.

La chica de lentes puso la brocha del esmalte en el picaporte de la puerta y automáticamente esta se abrio.

-Eso fue genial- la felicito Zoey mientras las tres entraban en la oficina.

Recorrieron todo el cuarto hasta que Lola señalo una gabeta, la abrieron y sacaron con sumo cuidado una de las tazas de porcelana que estaba ahí.

-Listo, eso fue facil- dijo Zoey mientras colocaba la taza en la mochila de Queen.

-Que es lo siguiente en la lista??- pregunto Queen mientras salian de la habitación.

-Mmm...oh, oh...-

-"Oh, oh" bueno, o "oh, oh" malo??- pregunto Lola.

-Desde cuando el "oh, oh" a sido bueno??- dijo Queen con sarcasmo.

-Tenemos que conseguir un sostén de Coco...-anuncio Zoey con voz preocupada.

Unos minutos mas tarde en la habitación de Coco...

Las chicas entraron con mucho cuidado, caminando de puntitas y sin hacer ruido alguno.

La habitación de Coco estaba llena de ropa tirada en el piso y algunos restos de comida, ella dormía en una cama destendida roncando muy fuerte.

-Busquenlo- susurro Zoey moviendo la ropa del piso con los pies.

Sus amigas la siguieron y removieron ropa del suelo con cuidado de no hacer ruido, hasta que Queen se inclino y recogio un sostén del piso.

-Lo tengo!!- anuncio metiendolo a la mochila.

-Bien hecho- dijo Zoey en voz baja. –Vamonos de aquí...-

Pero en eso, Coco comenzo a moverse exageradamente como si estuviera a punto de despertar.

-Mamá no quiero ir a la escuela!!- decía entre sueños –Quiero ir a cenar con Carl...no mamá, el no es un vago...-

Las tres amigas soltaron una risita, pero Zoey reacciono y les hizo una seña para que salieran del cuarto.

Unos momentos mas tarde, las tres caminaban afuera de un edificio riendo de lo que habia pasado.

-Crei que nos hiba a descubrir...-decía Queen.

-Esto me recuerda mucho a la vez en que mi prima y yo espiabamos a mi tía mientras dormía...-dijo Lola mientras recordaba –Fue cuando me mandaron unos días a su casa...-

-Porque te mandaron unos dias a su casa??- pregunto Zoey.

-Pues...-contesto Lola algo incomoda. –Fue cuando tenía 10 años, mis papas tuvieron...una serie de problemas y tuve que irme a vivir con mi prima un tiempo-

-Problemas??-

-Entre ellos, ya saben como son los padres a veces-

-No sabía eso..-reflexiono Zoey.

-Ya no importa.- dijo Lola tratando de darle importancia- Que sigue??-

-Uno de los tenis que usa el entrenador- dijo Zoey observando la lista.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Coco...

-Osea, Rebbeca...esto no es para nada una buena idea, me imagino que sera super malo si nos descubren- decía Matilda moviendo con los pies la ropa del piso.

-Yo, super de acuerdo con ella- dijo Brenda cruzando los brazos.

-Shhh...-las callo Rebbeca muy molesta- Solo busquen el sostén, y dejenme pensar a mi!!-

-Carl!!- grito Coco en sueños- No me dejes por la chica de la cafetería Carl!! Le dire a mi mamá que ya no te compre camisetas usadas...-

-No le hagan caso!!- susurro Rebbeca – Sigan buscando, no dejare que esas tontas consigan mas cosas que nosotras...-

Mientras tanto bajo un árbol del patio...

-Guak!! Creo que nunca se lava los pies...- dijo Lola mientras ponía el tenis del entrenador en la mochila de Queen.

-Lo siguiente es un poco del puding que sirve la cafetería...- dijo Zoey.

-Son...-Queen consulto su reloj –la 1:00 AM-

-Aun tenemos tiempo, vamos a la cafetería- dijo la morena mientras se levantaba.

-Awww...-suspiro Queen.

-Que sucede??-

-Esque…justo debajo de este árbol, Logan y yo acordamos que hibamos a salir juntos...fue tan raro...y tan tierno al mismo tiempo-

-Sobre todo raro- comento Lola mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería.

-Si, quien diría que Logan podía ser romántico??- rio Zoey.

-Si...pero lo es- seguía diciendo Queen entrelazando las manos –es muy lindo...aunque a veces sigue siendo tan...arrogante-

-Todos los novios tienen defectos-

-El tuyo no Zoey.- dijo Lola- Tu noviazgo es perfecto-

-Bueno es muy lindo- dijo Zoey-, pero no es perfecto tampoco...tenemos nuestros momentos malos-

-Como cuales??- pregunto Queen algo incrédula.

-No es precisamente Chase...-comento Zoey- esque a veces siento que lo sigo tratando como un amigo, y no me gusta eso, creo que me confundo algunas veces...-

-Oh no...-dijo Queen saliéndose del tema y observando hasta las puertas de la cafetería. –Son los vigilantes!!-

La chica jalo a sus amigas hasta detrás de un arbusto y las tres observaron como dos maestros se encontraban con lamparas en las manos a la puerta de la cafetería.

-No se quitaran de ahí en un buen rato...-se quejo Lola.

-Sera mejor que vayamos hasta el siguiente punto Zoey-

-Bueno...-dijo ella no muy convencida- Ups...-

-Que??-

-Lo que sigue es una de las camisas de Dylan Montgomery-

-Que??!!-

-Shhh...-

-Es el chico mas guapo y sexy de aquí- exclamo Lola –no podemos entrar asi nada mas y robar su camisa!!-

Mientras tanto detrás de un edificio...

-No puedo creer que no te pudieras estirar un poco mas para alcanzar el tennis del entrenador- reclamo Rebbeca a Brenda.

-Osea, estaba super alta la gabeta- se defendio la rubia –no me grites porque soy ultra sensible-

-Vengan- ordeno la morena abriendo la ventana trasera del edificio y subiendo por ella (ya que no estaba muy alta).

Cuando las tres...emmm...brujas entraron al edificio, vieron un monton de estufas y refrigeradores, asi que...obviamente era la cafetería. Sin hacer nada de ruido, abrieron todas las gabetas y refrigeradores y comenzaron a buscar el puding.

-Porque entramos por atrás??- pregunto Matilda mientras revisaban una nevera.

-Vaya que eres lista.- le dijo sarcásticamente Rebbeca- Los vigilantes estan en la puerta de enfrente, asi no nos veran-

-Rebbeca...-comento Brenda dudando- No es que desconfíe de ti ni nada...pero...y si no ganamos y esas tontas nos hacen vestirnos de payasos?? No me gustaría para nada hacer el ridículo...-

-No nos ganaran-

-Como lo sabes??- pregunto la pelirroja –Según yo, Zoey te ah ganado tantas veces que...-

-Zoey solo me ah ganado con trampas!!- repuso Rebbeca volteando a verlas con enojo en la cara. –Y no me ah ganado en todo!!!-

-Te gano a Chase...-dijo timidamente Brenda.

-Esto no se trata solo de él!!!- grito Rebbeca- Se trata de que esa mocosa no me gane de nuevo, se trata de demostrarle que el mundo no gira a su alrededor!!!-

-Osea, relajate- la tranquilizo Brenda haciendo gestos con las manos.- Era solo un comentario...-

-Encontre el puding!!- anuncio Matilda tomando un pequeño recipiente y colocándolo en una mochila que traía puesta.

-Vamonos- ordeno Rebbeca caminando hacia la ventana.

Cuando las tres salieron, sacaron la lista y la revisaron. Matilda y Brenda pusieron los ojos platos cuando vieron el ultimo punto.

-Dylan Montgomery...-suspiro Brenda.-Es tan...tan...sexy-

-Como conseguiremos su camisa??- pregunto la pelirroja.

Pero en eso, las tres oyeron una especie de ruido y voltearon hacia su derecha. Unos kilómetros mas lejos, Zoey, Lola y Queen corrian por encima de una colina.

-La odio!!- gruño Rebbeca. –Va a llegar antes que nosotras!!!-

-No precisamente...-dijo Brenda con la cara llena de malicia.- Alguien trae un celular??-

Matilda saco uno de su mochila y se lo entrego a la chica rubia.

-Hola?? Decano Rivers??- pregunto Brenda fingiendo una voz grave (como de hombre)- Quería decirle que algo esta pasando en el edifico Nelson...si, creo que alguien se ah metido sin permiso...claro, lo esperamos- luego colgo el telefono.

-Eso fue genial- la felicito Rebbeca. –Perdon por pensar que no tenias cerebro-

-Pensabas eso??-

-Eh...no-

-Hay que apurarnos!!- dijo Matilda- Todavía debemos conseguir la camisa!!-.

Mientras tanto afuera del edificio Nelson...

-Un minuto- dijo Zoey cuando sus amigas se disponian a entrar –No es este el dormitorio tambien de Chase, Logan y Michel??-

-Si- respondio Lola.

-Y tu como sabías cual era el dormitorio de Montgomery??- pregunto Queen cruzandose de brazos.

-Facil, siempre viene aquí terminando la practica de futbol- respondio Lola sin darle importancia.

-Tu odias el futbol-

-Si, pero siempre, después de la clase de Química voy al campo a "tomar el sol" y veo a los chicos jugar sin camisa- luego sonrio picaramente.

-Y...porque no nos habias invitado??- pregunto Zoey arqueando las cejas.

-Había tratado de hacerlo- reclamo Lola- pero siempre estaban con..."Voy a ir al cine con Chase", "Logan me invito a salir", bla, bla, bla...-

-Entremos- dijo la castaña tratando de cambiar el tema.

Las chicas entraron al edificio, corrieron en silencio por los pasillos y subieron por la escalera principal, dieron vuelta en un pasillo y llegaron hasta el cuarto 160.

-Llegamos- anuncio Lola abriendo la puerta.

Sus amigas la siguieron y cuando entraron, vieron un cuarto idéntico al de sus amigos, solo que con diferentes muebles y muchos mas posters (la mayoría de estrellas de futbol). Había tres chicos dormidos, dos en las literas y uno rubio en la cama individual.

-Awww...no es guapísimo??- susurro Lola observando al rubio.

-Lola deja de jugar, debemos de hallar la...-pero luego Queen observo al chico rubio- Vaya que es lindo...-

-Chicas, porfavor pueden dejar de...-y Zoey tambien vio al chico- Por eso es nombrado "el chico mas lindo y sexy de la PCA"...-

-Oigan, oigan...-reacciono Queen- lo veremos en las practicas de futbol, ahora debemos de buscar la camisa!!-.

Las tres recorrieron el lugar, sacaron ropa de los cajones, abrieron el closet, hasta que Zoey saco una camisa verde de un cajon y la meneo en el aire.

-Aquí esta!! Vamonos!!-.

Salieron rapido del cuarto, dirigiéndole una ultima mirada a Dylan. Doblaron de nuevo la esquina y se disponian a bajar la escalera cuando...

-Vean en la planta de arriba- ordeno la voz del Decano Rivers al pie de la escalera.

-Diablos...-musito Lola.

-Si nos ven aquí nos van a descalificar...-dijo Queen preocupada.

-Peor...-corrigio Zoey- Nos expulsaran por estar en el dormitorio de los chicos!!-

-Como nos salimos??- pregunto Lola.

-Siganme- dijo Zoey y doblo la esquina por el pasillo de la izquierda.

Oyeron los pasos del Decano y de otras personas detrás de ellas, siguieron corriendo (lo mas silenciosamente posible) y dieron vuelta en otro pasillo, hasta llegar al cuarto 145.

Zoey golpeo la puerta (no tan fuerte para que el Decano no las escuchara) con mucha desesperación.

De pronto Chase abrio la puerta medio dormido y se sorprendio al verlas ahí.

-Pero que...??- pero no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta porque las chicas entraron al cuarto de prisa y cerraron la puerta.

-Ayudenos a escondernos!!- dijo Queen apurada.

Michel y Logan tambien se despertaron bastante desconcertados.

-Que hacen aquí??- pregunto Michel escandalizado.

-El Decano viene para aca!!- grito Zoey.

-Eh...ahhh...debajo de la cama!!- dijo Chase.

Zoey y Queen se escondieron bajo la cama individual y Lola alcanzo un lugar bajo la litera. Se oyeron pasos fuera del dormitorio y el Decano toco a la puerta.

-Abran!!-

-Eh...eh...hagan como que estan dormidos!!- susurro Chase y abrio la puerta. –Decano Rivers!! Que sorpresa!!!-

El Decano entro a la habitación y la recorrio con la mirada.

-Diganme...no han oido nada extraño??- pregunto el señor caminando por la habitación.

-Extraño??- dijo Michel fingiendo inocencia.

-Si...parece que unas chicas entraron-

-No, no hemos escuchado nada- afirmo Logan sentándose en su cama.

-Estan seguros??-

-Completamente- contesto Michel.

-Si...estabamos dormidos- dijo Chase aun junto la puerta.

-Bueno, si ven algo...no olviden avisarme- dijo el Decano, y luego salio del cuarto a paso decidido.

A penas salio, Chase cerro la puerta y prendio una lampara de noche que estaban en una mesita.

-Bueno...quiero una explicación-.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto 160...

-Shhh...-decía Rebbeca mientras buscaba en unos cajones. –Espero que el Decano halla encontrado a esas tontas jaja-

-Fue una idea fantabulosa mandarlo a perseguirlas mientras nosotras estabamos buscando la pista!!- felicito Matilda.

-Osea, yo se que soy genial, si soy fabulosa- presumia Brenda revolviendo el closet.

-Creo que esto ya es nuestro!!- dijo Matilda aplaudiendo silenciosamente.

-Correccion Matilda...-dijo Rebbeca sonriendo. –Esto es nuestro desde hace mucho...-.

De vuelta en el cuarto 145.

-...y entonces el Decano comenzo a perseguirnos y tuvimos que venir aquí- explico Zoey. Ella y sus amigas estaban sentadas en la cama individual con actitud de regañadas, mientras los chicos estaban frente a ellas con brazos cruzados y una mirada estilo juez.

-Perfecto, perfecto- dijo Chase con voz enojada. –Prometes no hacerle caso Rebbeca y lo primero que haces es...-

-Tuve que aceptar Chase!!- se defendio Zoey.

-No, no tenias que, caiste en su juego Zoey!!-

-Solo por querer defenderme??-

-No, por querer probar que eres mejor que ella!!-

-Bueno, bueno...-los calmo Michel- creo que las chicas tienen razon en querer defenderse, después de todo Rebbeca tampoco hizo bien-

-Como sabian donde era el cuarto de Dylan??- pregunto Logan frunciendo el seño.

Queen señalo con los ojos a Lola y ella la miro ofendida.

-Lo veía irse de la practica de futbol- respondio la morena cruzando los brazos.

-Saben que nos hubiera pasado a los seis si el Decano llega a verlas aquí??- siguió Chase bastante molesto –Nos hubiera expulsado!! A todos!! Y todo por esta estupida competencia que tienes que llevar con ella Zoey!!-

Zoey solo se cruzo de brazos y rodo los ojos. Chase parecío tranquilizarse un poco y respiro como si estuviera contando hasta diez.

-Pero...bueno, creo que si a mi me hubieran retado asi...-luego se inclino para quedar a la altura de Zoey que estaba sentada –tambien lo hubiera hecho-.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Y no hicieron trampa??- pregunto Michel razonando –Se supone que nadie debía de ayudarlas-

-No debian ayudarnos a conseguir las cosas, no ah ocultarnos- corrigió Lola.

-Hay algo muy raro en todo esto...-siguio Michel- el Decano nunca viene ah hacer revision asi...es mas, ni siquiera duerme en la academia, el vive en su casa-

-Tienes razon- comento Logan.

-Rebbeca...-gruño Zoey- seguramente le dijo al Decano que estabamos aquí...-

-Entonces...-dijo Lola levantándose y sonriendo con malicia –Ojo por ojo y diente por diente...-

-Que haras??- pregunto Michel mientras la morena tomaba su celular.

-Le haremos lo mismo a esa bruja...- luego marco un numero y se llevo el telefono a la oreja, fingio una voz de hombre y hablo- Hola?? Decano Rivers, creo que vi a las chicas saliendo del edificio Nelson...si, lo espero.- y colgo- Yo trabajare en Hollywood algun día...-

-Eh...chicas??- dijo Michel revisando su reloj.

-Que??- pregunto Queen.

-Faltan 5 minutos para las 2:00-.

Mientras tanto en la plata de abajo...

-Awww...todavía tiene su colonia!!- dijo Matilda emocionada mientras olfateaba una camisa blanca .

-Cierra la boca- ordeno Rebbeca caminando con mucho cuidado. –El Decano Rivers puede estar en cualquier...- y justo cuando hiban a salir del edificio visualizaron al Decano Rivers caminando hasta la puerta. –Corran!!-.

Las tres corrieron hasta el final del pasillo, doblaron una esquina, otra y otra hasta llegar a la parte trasera del edifico en donde había una ventana. Pero al parecer, el Decano había oido pasos y las había seguido, tanto, que su voz ya se escuchaba en el pasillo anterior.

-Rapido!! Rapido!!- decía Rebbeca mientras Brenda pasaba por la ventana.

Le siguió Matilda y justo antes de que el Decano llegara ahí, Rebbeca tambien paso por la ventana saliendo por completo del edificio.

Zoey, Lola y Queen corrian a toda velocidad por el campus, pasando edificios, arboles y mesas hasta llegar a la parte de enfrente del edificio de la estancia de las chicas.

Rebbeca, Matilda y Brenda tambien corrian muy rapido hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del edificio.

Cada equipo llego del lado contrario y se detuvo enfrente del sofa antes de chocar con sus oponentes.

-Llegamos...- dijo Zoey con la voz entrecortada.

-Nosotras...tambien- respondio Rebbeca de la misma manera.

-Bueno...hay que ver quien tiene mas cosas- dijo Lola con una mano en el costado.

-Bueno.- siguió Rebbeca arrebatándole la mochila a Matilda –Tengo...la tazita de el Decano...-saco una tazita de la mochila –el sostén de Coco- saco el sostén –el puding, y la camisa de Dylan- y puso estos objetos en la mesa.

-Tenemos la tazita,- dijo Queen mientras ponía el objeto en la mesa- el sostén, el tennis...-

-Ellas si alcanzaron Matilda!!- reclamo Rebbeca.

-Uff...osea, disculpame, pero no soy lo que digamos "alta"- se defendio la pelirroja.

-Y la camisa de Dylan-

-Un minuto...-dijo Zoey haciendo una mueca- un empate??-

-No puede ser...-se quejo Rebbeca contando las cosas.

-Y no descalificaron a nadie- dijo Brenda torciendo la boca.

-Y todas llegamos a tiempo- dijo Lola.

-Creo que si es...un segundo- observo Zoey mientras tomaba la camisa del equipo de Rebbeca.- Segura que esto es de Dylan Montgomery??-

-Si-

Zoey reviso la camisa y cuando le dio vuelta sonrio. Justo debajo de la etiqueta había un nombre grabado: Samuel Peyton.

-Con que...de Dylan??-

-No juegues!!- Rebbeca le arrebato la camisa a Zoey y miro incrédula el nombre- No, no, no, no...esto no me esta pasando...-

-Te dije que vieras mejor- comento Brenda inocentemente.

-Cierra la boca!!!!- gruño la morena y volteo a ver a Zoey- Esto no cambia nada Brooks, que hallas podido juntar un monton de cosas ridículas no significa que seas mejor que yo!!!-

-Que bueno- dijo Zoey- Talvez eso me importara antes, pero sabes que?? Esta noche me di cuenta de que tengo cosas mas importantes en que emplear mi tiempo que en competir contra ti, y si quieres seguir compitiendo, pues mejor hazlo tu sola...a mi ya no me metas-.

Queen y Lola sonrieron satisfechas, Rebbeca en cambio estaba ardiendo de ira.

-Eh...chicas, sera mejor que vayan a rentar sus trajes de payaso, todavía tienen una apuesta que cumplir- rio Lola.

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Rebbeca cruzandose de brazos.

-Oh...vamos- dijo Queen con una sonrisa –Es que acaso no tienen palabra??-

-Cierra la boca chiflada- dijo Rebbeca con malicia.

Al día siguiente en la mesa favorita de la academia...

Las tres chicas comian lo acostumbrado cuando Coco paso a un lado de ellas con un cesto de ropa.

-Hola Coco- la saludaron.

-Que hay chicas??...oigan...no arroje por error mis sostenes a su cesto de ropa??- pregunto la asesora.

-Eh...no-

-Mmmm...me faltan dos...en fin, nos vemos- y dicho esto se retiro.

-Que tengas dulces sueños con Carl...-susurro Lola mientras bebía de su Blix.

Sus amigas rieron, pero Zoey parecía algo incomoda.

-Que pasa??- pregunto Queen.

-Bueno esque...les había prometido que anoche pasaríamos un tiempo para nosotras y lo unico que hicimos fue correr, huir, correr, competir contra la arpía y...correr-

-Eso crees que fue lo unico que hicimos??- rio Lola.

-Pues...si- respondio Zoey- ustedes no??-

-Para nada- dijo Queen.

-Nos divertimos, humillamos a la bruja y a su ejercito de clones, entramos a la habitación del chico mas sexy de la escuela...-comenzo Lola.

-Si pero, no hicimos lo que debiamos de hacer...pasar nuestro tiempo de amigas- se quejo Zoey.

-Pero lo hicimos.- corrigió Queen –Platicamos de las cosas que nos inquietan, sobre nuestros novios, algo que no sabiamos de nuestro pasado...y ademas nos divertimos mucho-

-Creo que no importa como pases el tiempo entre tus amigas, si estas con ellas- dijo Lola.

-Cierto- Zoey sonrio- pero desde ahora, que tengamos novio no significa que dejaremos e pasar tiempo entre nosotras esta bien??-

-Prometido- dijeron las tres riendo.

-No lo perdimos??- dijo la voz de Logan mientras se sentaba junto a Queen. Chase, Michel y Vince tambien hiban con el.

-No, apenas va a comenzar- dijo Lola sonriendo ampliamente.

Unas mesas mas halla, Rebbeca, Matilda y Brenda caminaban hasta pararse justo en medio del patio, las tres con un traje de bolitas, unos zapatos gigantes, nariz roja y peluca de colores. Rebbeca miro hasta la mesa en la que estaba Zoey y la vio enojada, pero luego se resigno y prendio una pequeña grabadora que estaba en el piso. Al instante sonó una música country, todo el campus comenzo a reir mientras las chicas bailaban.

-Amo esta escuela...-suspiro Michel mientras sus amigos reian.

-Creo que eso concluye la venganza- rio Zoey.

-Talvez tu venganza, pero no la mia- dijo Queen.

-Que??-

-Nadie, por ningun motivo puede llamarme "chiflada"- dijo Queen y sonrio con malicia.

Cuando Rebbeca se inclino para apagar la grabadora, chillo de dolor y se froto la mano, de el aparato salieron unas pequeñas bolitas plateadas con un circulito azul.

-Recuerdan mis bolitas con choques eléctricos??- rio Queen mientras Rebbeca cruzaba el patio a zancadas.

**Bueno, espero ke les haya gustado. Espero coments.**


	8. La fiesta de Zoey parte 1

**Bueno, como ya dije, estaba en examenes pero hoii sali y ps ya puedo escribir agusto jeje. Este es el primer capitulo que va a tener dos partes jeje como en la serie real han sido "receso de primavera", "adios zoey", "la maldicion de la PCA", etc.**

**Y ps...espero y les guste como siempre jeje. Ademas dejenme informarles ke no se porke pero esta semana de examenes se me vinieron muchas ideas para capitulos de Zoey asi ke ya tengo varios en mente. Y mas importante...ya tengo el final!!!!! wii!!! jaja todavía no lo escribo, pero ya se de todo a todo ke va a pasar, pero no se los dire jejej. En fin, los dejo con este capi.**

**_Zoey 101 y todos sus personajes no me pertenencen, pero si lo hicieran (ke se vale soñar) habria una 5 temporada...y seria esta...ah!! y ademas a Rebbeca le cairia un piano en la cabeza._**

**La fiesta de Zoey. (Primera parte)**

Ya era de noche, Quinn y Lola se encontraban dormidas, pero Zoey escribía animadamente en su laptop.

"Queridos abuelo y abuela:

Se acuerdan que el año pasado no tuve fiesta de dulces dieciséis?? Bueno, pues eso cambiara pues tendré una fiesta...aunque ahora seria mas bien...de dulces diecisiete. Resulta que mañana salimos de vacaciones por la tradicional semana de la PCA y como en esta misma semana es mi cumpleaños, mis papas pensaron que era el momento oportuno para hacer mi fiesta.

Ya apartaron el salón, el vestido, los adornos...seguro las invitaciones ya fueron enviadas y les llegaran muy pronto.

Estoy feliz porque todos mis amigos dijeron que aunque fuera en otra ciudad iban a ir.

En fin, son las 2:00 AM asi que me ire a dormir.

Los quiere.

Zoey.

Pd. Abuela, por favor dile a mi abuelo que ya no se rasque la irritación o lo llevaran de nuevo al hospital."

Al día siguiente, en un pasillo de la PCA....

-Y ya tienen todo??- preguntaba Zoey a sus amigas. Las tres caminaban con la mochila en el hombro y Quinn y Lola tenían cara de fastidio.

-Si, Zoey...ya tenemos todo...-respondio Quinn mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Y seguras que saben como van a llegar??-

-Si, en unas horas mas que salgamos de vacaciones, Michael, James, Chase y nosotras nos iremos con Logan a su casa- dijo Lola.

-Y Logan ya le pidio permiso a su papá para que nos dejara hospedarnos ahí por unos dias- continuo Quinn.

-Nos quedaremos ahí hasta el día de tu fiesta-

-Como el vive en Beverly Hills y tu en San Francisco, no sera dificl llegar-

-Y después de la fiesta, volveremos a la casa de Logan hasta que tengamos que regresar a la escuela-

-Y asunto arreglado-

-Bien...-suspiro Zoey.

-Ya cálmate, te dijimos que si vamos a ir- le ordeno Lola.

-Lose, lose...y lo siento...es que esto es muy importante para mi, desde los cinco años e querido una fiesta asi!!- dijo la rubia.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Quinn.

-Descuida, nada te saldrá mal...-.

Mas tarde en la fuente de la escuela...

-Si, si lose...ya entendí...-decía Chase con un celular pegado en la oreja. –Pero seguro que no...?? Y si....?? Entiendo, si...si...es algo importante...claro, nos vemos- y colgo el telefono.

-Bu!!- dijo Zoey mientras se sentaba al lado de su novio.

-Hola...-dijo él desanimadamente.

-Toma- le dijo la chica y le entrego un CD.

-Que es esto??

-Bueno, en este CD viene la canción que vamos a bailar de vals...creo que es la numero 8-

-Zoey...-

-Y recuerdas que te dije que no llevaras traje?? Bueno, al parecer a mi padre no le gusto la idea...asi que si pudieras conseguir un traje de gala...-

-Zoey...-

-Yo tampoco quería, pero sabes como es mi papá cuando se lo propone asi que...-

-Zoey!!-

-Que sucede??- pregunto Zoey extrañada.

Chase cerro los ojos y suspiro.

-Yo...no voy a poder ir a tu fiesta-

-Que??-

-Acabo de hablar con mi papá...el cual me recordo que en esta semana es el cumpleaños de mi tio ,el que vive en Francia y que va a hacer una gran fiesta en su casa...- comenzo a explicar Chase.

-Entiendo...-

-No, no...yo no quería ir!! Pero mis padres insisten en que si no voy seré un..."abandona familias" o algo así...y prácticamente me están obligando a ir así que...-

-Oye, Chase...no importa- dijo Zoey mientras se levantaba.

-No importa??-

-No...es decir, ya habrá mas fiestas...y Francia espera...-respondió la chica aunque parecía bastante decepcionada.

-Zoey, enserio, enserio lo siento- se disculpo Chase mientras se levantaba también.

-Lose...tu...no te preocupes de acuerdo?? Ya encontrare a alguien con quien bailar el vals...talvez mi primo Peter este disponible...-

-No era Peter tu primo nerd??-

-No me ayudas Chase!!- reclamo Zoey frunciendo el seño.

-Claro, claro...lo lamento...de veras lo siento Zoey...-dijo Chase que parecía bastante angustiado.

-Esta bien...todo esta bien...-.

Y luego Zoey lo abrazo y sonrió, aunque la sonrisa se veía demasiado forzada.

Unas horas mas tardes en el jardín de la PCA...

-No esta bien!! No va a ir a mi fiesta!!!- reclamaba Zoey caminando de un lado a otro.

Lola, Quinn y Michael estaban sentados en una banca con un montón de maletas en el suelo.

-Estoy segura de que si dependiera de él no dudaría en ir- dijo Lola.

-Lose, pero...yo enserio quería bailar mi vals con él y no con mi tonto primo- se lamento Zoey.

-No te preocupes Zoey, estoy segura de que todo saldra bien al final- la animo Quinn.

-Por cierto, Liza me dijo que si hiba a ir- le informo Michael.

-Lo mismo me dijo Vince y también Trudman, los chicos del club de teatro, los de tennis y Stacy- dijo Lola.

-Porque invitaste a Stacy??- pregunto el moreno con fastidio.

-Me vio dando una invitación y se me quedo viendo con ojos de perrito- dijo Zoey.

-Uggg...odio cuando hace sus ojos de perrito- dijo Quinn.

-Si, si papá ya estamos aquí...-decía Logan por un celular mientras llegaba con James hasta donde estaban los chicos. –Si...si...y por favor, que esta vez sea la limosina grande...claro, si...adiós- colgó el celular y se sentó al lado de Quinn.

-Quisiera tener un padre al cual exigirle la limosina grande...-dijo James.

-Si?? Pues no tienes tanta suerte- respondió Logan cruelmente.

-Eres un bobo- insulto Lola.

-Este bobo tiene una piscina enorme en su casa, a la cual no voy a dejar que entres si sigues así- advirtió el castaño.

-Te había dicho que eres mi mejor amigo Logan??- pregunto Lola fingiendo un suspiro.

-Zoey!!- grito la voz de Dustin unos metros mas allá.

Los chicos voltearon y vieron que el niño se dirigía a ellos, seguido de los padres de Zoey.

-Papá!! Mamá!!- exclamo la chica abrazando a sus padres.

-Hola linda...-dijo su madre- Te extrañamos mucho...-

-Y yo a ustedes- dijo Zoey.

-Hola muchachos!!- saludo la señora.

-Hola señora Brooks- contestaron los chicos.

-Bueno, todo listo??- pregunto el padre de Zoey mientras cargaba la maleta de su hija.

-Si, todo listo...nos vemos en la fiesta chicos!!- dijo Zoey mientras se alejaba con su familia.

-Adiós Zoey!!-.

Toda la familia Brooks subió a una camioneta roja que se encontraba mas lejos, Zoey se asomo por la ventanilla y con la mano le dijo adios a sus amigos, luego la camioneta arranco y se perdió de vista.

-Si me vas a dejar entrar a tu piscina cierto??- le pregunto Lola a Logan.

Unas horas mas tarde en San Francisco...

Zoey, Dustin y sus padres llegaron a una casa de dos pisos, por fuera era color café obscuro adornada con ladrillos y varias plantas en la entrada. Su padre abrió la puerta y pudieron ver una recepción bastante amplia, con tres sofás y una mesa de centro, enfrente de eso había una televisión arriba de un mueble, en donde también había varios libros. En las paredes había cuadros de la boda de los Brooks, Zoey de pequeña y de Dustin.

-Es genial volver a casa...-suspiro Zoey sentándose en un sofá.

-Si, bastante...-concordó Dustin- Pero...nos prestaron la casa o...o que?? Porque ustedes ya no viven aquí-

-Bueno, de hecho tu padre y yo les tenemos una sorpresa- dijo la madre.

-Hace un mes exactamente mi jefe me llamo a la oficina de Londres...-comenzo a decir el señor Brooks.

-Y??- pregunto Zoey impaciente.

-Que...debido al éxito que había tenido la oficina en Londres, quería promoverme dándome un trabajo...aquí en San Francisco!!-

-Enserio??- pregunto Dustin entusiasmado.

-Si!! Asi que volvimos y vivimos nuevamente aquí!!- exclamo la señora emocionada.

-Eso es fabuloso!!- dijo Zoey.

-Si, que bueno que no te quedaste en Covington Zoey, habría sido muy difícil trasladarte de nuevo a la PCA-

-Es el destino...-murmuro Zoey con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, quien quiere probar mis famosas chuletas con vegetales eh??- pregunto el padre mientras se sobaba las manos, pero todos callaron.

-Eh...creo que mejor pediremos una pizza- dijo la mamá de Zoey llevándose el celular a la oreja.

Mientras tanto en Beverly Hills...

Una limosina enorme y negra se detuvo enfrente de una casa.

Había un gran jardín con el césped cortado muy derechito antes de llegar a la puerta y estaba rodeado por un portón de rejas negras y justo arriba había una gran letra "R" dorada. (imagínense mas o menos la mansión de Ricky Ricon jajaja) Logan, Quinn, Lola, James y Michael bajaron de la limosina y observaron la casa con los ojos platos.

-Ohh...-murmuro Lola.

-Por...-murmuro Quinn.

-Dios...-termino de decir Michael.

-Aquí es donde vives Logan??- pregunto James con la boca abierta.

-Si...porque muy pequeña??- rió el castaño.

-Pequeña??- alcanzo a decir Michael.

-Vengan- les informo Logan y abrio el porton de su casa.

Los demás lo siguieron por un camino de piedra que tenía el jardín, observando todo lo que había al pasar: Había varias estatuas, una pequeña fuente de un lado y muchos rosales.

De pronto visualizaron mas de cerca la casa. Era enorme y tenía la pared de azulejos blancos, muchas ventanas a los lados y varios balcones salían de las partes de arriba (tambien pueden imaginarse la casa de Jumanji jajaja).

Cuando al fin llegaron a la puerta (porque el jardín estaba muy grande), Logan toco el timbre de la gran casa y su mayordomo abrió la puerta.

-Señor Logan...un placer verlo de nuevo- dijo él arrastrando las palabras.

-Que onda!!- saludo Logan mientras entraba a la casa.

-Por favor, pasen...-les ordeno el mayordomo a los demás chicos.

Cuando entraron, abrieron mas la boca de la sorpresa.

Primero había una enorme recepción con una chimenea al fondo, había muchos sofás y mesitas, un librero muy grande al lado de la chimenea y pinturas en las paredes. Un poco mas haya estaba otro mueble enorme en el que había muchos trofeos, justo enfrente había unas enormes escaleras y a la derecha estaba una apertura para pasar a la siguiente habitación.

-Wow...-dijo James observando todo con detenimiento.

-Ahora veo porque sales con Logan...-le dijo Lola a Quinn.

La castaña le golpeo el brazo.

-No salgo con el por su dinero!!-

-Pues que tonta eres entonces...-

-Bienvenidos!!- dijo la voz del padre de Logan mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Llego hasta ellos y saludo primero a su hijo, luego fue hasta los demás que estaban formados en hilera.

-Michael.- saludo el señor Reese golpeándole el hombro. –Que tal el futbol??-

-Estupendo señor- respondio Michael aun observando la casa.

-Lola!!- dijo el señor y le ofrecio la mano a la morena. –Un placer verte de nuevo-

-Igualmente señor Reese-

-Quinn!!- exclamo el señor Reese y le dio un abrazo a la chica.

-Hola señor Reese- dijo ella algo extrañada mientras se soltaba del abrazo.

-Eres mas que bienvenida aquí Quinn!!- le dijo el padre de Logan.

-Asi??-

-Por supuesto!! Eres la primera novia de mi hijo que pisa esta casa!! Debes de gustarle mucho eh??-

Quinn y Logan se pusieron rojos y él tosio con algo de incomodidad.

-Asi claro, prometí no avergonzarlo...y donde esta Chase??- pregunto el señor Reese.

-No va a venir- respondio Logan.

-Ahhh y...tu eres??- le pregunto a James.

-Eh...James señor, un placer- dijo el rubio formalmente mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Bueno, son bienvenidos todos, ahora les indicaran en donde van a dormir...Chumpsy por favor!!- ordeno el señor Reese y el mayordomo se apresuro a llevarlos a todos a la segunda planta.

Justo cuando llegaron vieron un pasillo muy largo que guiaba hacia ambos lados, pero Chumpsy los llevo por la izquierda. En las paredes no dejaban de verse ventanas enormes o pinturas muy llamativas y llegaron a una puerta de madera.

-Aquí dormirán los muchachos...-informo el mayordomo mientras abría la puerta.

-Es sensacional...-musito Michael mientras metía al cuarto las maletas junto con James.

Chumpsy los llevo unas puertas mas lejos y se detuvo.

-Y aquí dormirán ustedes- les dijo a Quinn y Lola.

Las chicas observaron la habitación. Era enorme y había dos camas individuales pegadas a la pared, varios muebles con libros y un armario enorme.

-Wow...-dijo Lola mientras cargaba su maleta y entraba al cuarto.

-Son las habitaciones de huéspedes- les dijo Logan. –Espero que estén cómodas-

-Claro que no, solo quieres que Quinn este cómoda- lo contradijo Lola.

-Si, tienes razón...-acepto Logan y su novia le sonrio. –Bueno, desempaquen, la cena se sirve a las 8:00, no lleguen tarde- y salió del cuarto.

-Las camas estan muy bien tendidas...-observo Lola mientras ponía su maleta en el piso. –Creo que es momento de destenderlas!!!- y luego se paro en la cama y comenzó a brincar.

-Lola!! No hagas eso!!- dijo Quinn.

-Oh vamos!!!- contesto la morena sin dejar de brincar. –Esta suave y acolchonadita!!!-.

Luego Quinn miro la cama con malicia y también se subió para poder brincar.

-Wow!! Tienes razón!! Son mejores que las de la academia!!!-.

De vuelta en San Francisco...-

-Si...claro gracias Peter...adiós...-Zoey colgo el telefono de su casa y se resoplo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Que pasa?? Peter no puede ser tu pareja de baile??- pregunto su madre mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-No, peor...si puede-

-Ohh cielo, de veras lo siento...se que querías que Chase bailara contigo –luego puso la cabeza de Zoey en su hombro. –Pero ve el lado bueno...tus amigos van a venir aunque este lejos de sus casas, toda tu familia va a estar ahí...tendrás un salón hermoso y un vestido maravilloso...-

-Por cierto...cuando iba a llegar el vestido??- pregunto Zoey.

-Se supone que hoy mismo asi que...-

Pero en eso timbraron a la puerta. La madre de Zoey se levanto y abrio.

-Si??-

-Vengo a entregar el vestido para Zoey Brooks...-dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro, gracias!!- dijo la madre de Zoey y cerro la puerta sosteniendo un paquete en las manos.

-Bueno...ves como las cosas mejoran??- y puso el paquete sobre la mesa.

Zoey se levanto corriendo y abrio el paquete con mucho entusiasmo, pero cuando termino de abrirlo...

-Esto no esta mejorando...-.

Unos minutos mas tarde...

-Te dije que el diseño numero 24!!- reclamo Zoey a su padre.

-Yo compre el numero 24!!- se defendió este. Estaba sentado en una silla mientras Zoey y su madre daban vueltas a la habitación.

-No, este no es el modelo 24!!- dijo Zoey mientras saco de la caja un vestido color rosa largo y todo lleno de encajes y moños enormes.

-Porque escogiste ese vestido tan horrible Zoey??- pregunto Dustin llegando a la sala.

-Yo no escogí este!! Escogí el numero 24 de la tienda Rose´s!!-

-Yo te traje el numero 24 de la tienda...uhhh...-dijo el padre de Zoey. –Creo que...no fui a esa tienda...-

-Y a cual fuiste??- pregunto la madre frunciendo el seño.

-A la tienda Xose´s...-

-Xose´s??!!- exclamo Zoey. –Son los peores diseños del mundo!!-

-Bueno, se parecen en el nombre...no es mi culpa que no tengan buena publicidad...-

-Vamos a devolverlo ahora mismo- ordeno la mujer tomando su bolso.

-No podemos...-musito el señor.

-Que??-

-Es que...me hicieron firmar un papel en donde decía que no iba a devolver el vestido...al parecer, nadie les compra y por eso son tan inseguros en las ventas...-

-Papá!!- grito Zoey. –No puedo llevar esto a la fiesta!! Mamá por favor...-

-Cómprenle otro vestido y listo- sugirió Dustin.

-Eso quisiera cielo, pero lo que tu padre gasto era el dinero que teníamos contemplado para el vestido y a menos que quieras que en la fiesta no haya comida...no podemos gastar mas- contesto la señora Brooks. –Tal vez puedas usar un vestido que ya tengas...-

-Si, cielo...-trato de animar el señor Brooks. –El vestido no es tan...importante...-.

-Claro..-dijo Zoey, aunque parecía que tenía muchas ganas de matar a su papá. –Estaré en mi cuarto...-.

Los señores Brooks tambien se fueron a otra habitación y Dustin se quedo ahí. Observo por un momento el horrible vestido, lo tomo, sonrió y se fue a su habitación corriendo.

De vuelta a Beverly Hills...

Todos se encontraban cenando en un comedor que ocupaba toda una enorme habitación, tenía como unas 20 sillas y era de madera muy fina. Alrededor, había muebles con vajillas de cristal y pinturas muy elegantes.

-Y...cuando es la fiesta de Zoey??- pregunto el señor Reese mientras bebía un sorbo de su copa.

-Este sábado.- respondió James.- Por cierto...alguno ya tiene idea de que es lo que va a regalarle a Zoey??-

-De eso quería hablarles.- anuncio Lola.-Eh estado pensando en que podríamos darle un regalo de parte de todos-

-Un solo regalo??- Logan arqueo la ceja.

-Si, digo...un de parte de todos sus amigos, creo que valdría mas que si le regaláramos algo individualmente-

-Es buena idea- dijo Michael. –vale mas un regalo grande que cinco chicos no??-

-Bueno, y que sera??- pregunto Quinn.

-Aquí hay muchas tiendas y eso, que les parece si mañana vamos a ver??- sugirió Logan.-Papá nos prestarías un chofer para que nos lleve??-

-Claro- respondió su padre.

-Bueno, entonces ya esta todo listo- dijo Lola con satisfacción.

Al día siguiente en San Francisco...

Toda la familia Brooks desayunaba hot cakes...

-No estes triste amor, veras que encontraremos algo que puedas usar- dijo la madre.

-Si, claro- Zoey trato de mostrar algo de optimismo.

-Además, la fiesta no es solo el vestido o si??- pregunto el padre.

En eso, el teléfono de la casa Brooks sonó y él señor se levanto a contestar.

-Diga??...si, soy yo...como dice??? QUE??!! Pero...pero como??....entiendo...y nadie salió herido?? Ya veo...si, si...comprendo, no se preocupe...claro....si, adios- y colgó el teléfono.

-Que paso??- pregunto la mamá de Zoey bastante preocupada.

-Este...Zoey que te parecería hacer tu fiesta en otro salón??- pregunto el señor inocentemente mientras tomaba asiento.

-Que??-

-El...el salón en donde iba a ser tu fiesta....se...se quemo-

-QUE??!!- grito Zoey que accidentalmente dejo caer su vaso de jugo.

-Lose, yo dije lo mismo!!-

-Como que se quemo??- pregunto la señora Brooks.

-Dijo el encargado que al parecer se les olvido apagar los cables de las luces cuando no estaban y hubo un corto circuito que quemo todo el lugar- explico el señor.

-Oh por Dios!!- exclamo Zoey.

-Y les devolverán el dinero no??- pregunto Dustin.

-No...-

-Porque no??-

-Porque la caja fuerte en donde guardan el dinero también se quemo...-

-QUE??!!- ahora fue la mamá de Zoey quien grito.

-Si, dijo que no nos preocupáramos...que nos iban a pagar todo en cuanto el seguro les pagara...-

-Y eso cuando es??- pregunto la señora Brooks.

-En...en dos meses-

-Uyyy...-alcanzo a decir Dustin.

-Princesa, lo siento muchísimo- le dijo el señor Brooks a su hija.

-A quien se le olvida apagar los cables de las luces??!!- pregunto la rubia enojada.

-Zoey, de veras lo siento...talvez podamos conseguir otro salón, aun estamos a tiempo de avisarles a todos que se cambia el lugar...- sugirió la madre.

-Eso espero-.

Unas horas mas tarde en las calles de Beverly Hills...

Los chicos iban en un convertible rojo manejado por un chofer observando todas las calles.

Había miles de palmeras, el sol acariciaba la costa, mucha gente pasando, millones de edificios hermosos...

Se detuvieron en un mall enorme.

-Espéranos aquí- le ordeno Logan al chofer mientras todos bajaban del auto.

-Como ordene señor Reese-

-"Señor Reese"- rio Michael cuando ya estaban dentro del mall.-Suena gracioso...-

-Bueno chicos, este es el plan.- dijo Lola. –Quinn y yo necesitamos vestidos para la fiesta de Zoey asi vendran con nosotras para darnos su opinión...-

-Noooo...-resoplaron los tres chicos.

-Si!!- rugió Lola. –Luego van a buscar algo decente que ponerse-

-Quien te dijo que no tenemos nada decente que ponernos??- pregunto James.

-Eso se nota solo viéndolos- contesto la chica con una sonrisa malvada.

-Y que pasa con el regalo de Zoey??- pregunto Michael.

-Eso lo veremos después- contesto Lola. –por ahora preocúpense por comprar algo que no sean esos horribles pantaloncillos que se ponen en las fiestas de la academia!!-

-Oye, no insultes a los pantaloncillos!!- advirtió el moreno.

-Si, si, como sea- dijo Quinn con fastidio. –Ahora vengan!!-

-Un momento, osea que se van a probar un montón de vestidos y van a preguntarnos como se ven??- pregunto Logan en tono cansado.

-Si-

-Nooooo...-repitieron los chicos rodando los ojos y siguiendo a sus amigas con gran pesar.

En la noche en San Francisco...

-Zoey!! Buenas noticias!!- dijo su madre entrando a su cuarto.

El cuarto de Zoey tenía una cama en medio de la habitación, las paredes eran rosas y tenían muchos posters. A los lados de la cama había dos buros con una lámpara y algunas fotografías, justo enfrente había un escritorio con varios libros, al lado un armario y una gran ventana con bacón estaba en la pared izquierda.

-Que pasa??- pregunto la chica que estaba recostada en su cama leyendo una revista.

-Llame a tu tía Mary y resulta que este sabado tiene libre en su salón!! Y no lo dejara completamente gratis por tratarse de ti!!-

-Espera...-dijo Zoey analizando. –Su salón es...esa casucha fea que huele a pies??-

-Eh...no- respondio su madre. –Es el que huele a pescado fresco...-

-Mamá!!!-

-Cielo, lo lamento pero es lo mejor que pude conseguir...-luego con su mano le aparto el cabello de la cara a Zoey. –De todos modos tu fiesta será fantástica...ya lo veras...-.

Le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y salio de la habitación.

-Mamá??- la llamo Dustin antes de que su madre bajara las escaleras. –Te puedo pedir un favor??-

-Dime cielo-

-Dile a la tía Mary que no necesitamos su salón-

-Pero que...??-

-Y por favor no llames a nadie para avisar que se cambio el lugar si??-

-Que estas planeando Dustin??-

-Digamos que...yo me encargo del salón y de los avisos, si??-

-Cielo, esta es la fiesta de tu hermana y es muy importante para ella, no es momento de hacer experimentos que...-

-Precisamente porque es muy importante para ella te pido que me lo dejes a mi- contesto Dustin en un tono mas responsable de lo normal.

La señora Brooks torcio la boca y medito un poco...

-Esta bien, te lo dejo a ti solo si me dices que es lo que tramas-

-Claro, sígueme- ordeno el chico y la guío hasta su habitación. –Tengo una llamada que hacer-.

De vuelta en Beverly Hills...

-Como se me ve este??- pregunto Lola saliendo del aparador con un vestido azul a la rodilla.

-Se ve lindo...-dijo Michael con fastidio.

-Eso dijiste de los otros tres-

-Bueno, se ve muy lindo- corrigió James.

-Si no tenían ganas de venir no nos hubieran acompañado!!- regaño Lola.

-No queríamos acompañarlas, ustedes nos obligaron!!- reclamo Logan.

-Ah...es cierto- rio Lola. –Entonces les gusta o no??-

-Que tal este??- pregunto Quinn saliendo del aparador con un vestido blanco y largo.

-Que tal un "vamonos de aquí"- sugirió Michael.

-Ya casi terminamos chicos, solo faltan unos cuantos mas que elegir para poder estar seguras- los calmo Quinn.

-Unos cuantos mas??- pregunto Logan con voz cansada. –Porque las chicas siempre tratan de comprar toda la tienda??-

-Ese es uno de los misterios de la humanidad...-contesto el rubio mientras se daba vueltas en la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-Recuerden que tenemos que ir todavía por el regalo de Zoey...-advirtio Logan.

-Si, si, si...les gusta este con moño o sin moño??- pregunto la morena mientras se colocaba un moño azul en la cabeza.

De vuelta en San Francisco...

-Allison??- pregunto Dustin con un celular en la oreja. –Tu padre aun renta ese jardín para eventos??...enserio?? Puedes comunicarlo con mi mamá...claro, te la paso...-Dustin le dio el celular a su madre.

-Hola?? Si señor...si...claro, claro que si...si...bueno, mi esposo y yo ahora no contamos con ese dinero, pero le pagaríamos en...claro...si, si...esta bien...bueno, gracias...hasta pronto!!- y colgo el telefono.

-Que te dijo??- pregunto Dustin.

-Dijo que si no teniamos con que pagarle, mas tarde nos llamaba para arreglar todo, pero que era seguro que nos hiba a prestar el jardín!!!-

-Genial!!-

-Dustin, es increíble lo que haces por tu hermana...-

-No...no lo hago por ella- mintió el chico.

-Que es esto??- pregunto la madre sacando una caja que estaba bajo la cama de su hijo.

-Nada!!!- se apresuro a decir el rubio y le arrebato la caja.

-Nada??-

-Es...mi regalo para Zoey...-

-Tu regalo??-

-Si...pero es sorpresa...-

-Clarooo...bueno, nos vemos después- dijo la mamá y se dirigio a la puerta.

-Mamá!!-

-Que??-

-No le vayas a decir a Zoey lo de el jardín si?? Que siga creyendo que su fiesta sera en ese salon que huele a pies...-rio el chico.

-Huele a pescado, tesoro- rio la madre saliendo de la habitación.

-Esta sera una fiesta grandiosa...-dijo Dustin y luego abrio la caja que le había arrebatado a su mamá.

* * *

**Y pues en todos los capitulos de Zoey que tienen dos partes, anuncian ke es lo que va a pasar en la siguiente...asi ke....**

_En el proximo capitulo de Zoey 101..._

-Como que la comida del banquete se hecho a perder??!!- pregunto Zoey escandalizada.

-Oh por Dios!!- grito Lola de pronto.

-Que??- preguntaron todos los chicos asustados por el grito de su amiga.

-Nos olvidamos del regalo de Zoey!!-

-Es día de la fiesta!!- anuncio la señora Brooks mientras trataba de levantar a Zoey de la cama.

-No voy a ir!!-dijo la rubia bajo las sabanas.

-Lista para bailar con el mejor bailarín prima??- pregunto Peter mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

-Que alguien me mate por favor...-murmuro Zoey poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Peter que haces??- pregunto Zoey observando a su primo sentado entre la multitud –Tenemos que bailar!!-

-Tienes a alguien mas para eso primita!!- grito el chico desde lo lejos.

-Que??-.

**Continuara......**


	9. La fiesta de Zoey parte 2

**Bueno, ps aki estoii feliz porke presente mi examen final y creo ke me fue bien...pero tambien estoii triste pero por unas razones algo personales asi ke...sin mas rodeos aki les tengo la segunda parte de la fiesta de Zoey. Bueno espero y les guste jejeje. **

**Ah!! y se me olvidaba agregar que esto esta basado en un historia real, asi es...mi kinceañera jeje nunca olvidare ese día...en fin, aki esta.**

**_Zoey 101 y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar) habría una 5 temporada y esta sería...._**

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior de Zoey 101..._

"...tendré una fiesta de dulces diecisiete..."

-Si, en unas horas mas que salgamos de vacaciones, Michael, James, Chase y nosotras nos iremos con Logan a su casa- dijo Lola.

-Yo...no voy a poder ir a tu fiesta- dijo Chase.

-Ohh...-murmuro Lola.

-Por...-murmuro Quinn.

-Dios...-termino de decir Michael.

-Aquí es donde vives Logan??- pregunto James con la boca abierta.

-Yo no escogí este!! Escogí el numero 24 de la tienda Rose´s!!-

-Yo te traje el numero 24 de la tienda...uhhh...-dijo el padre de Zoey. –Creo que...no fui a esa tienda...-

-El...el salón en donde iba a ser tu fiesta....se...se quemo-

-QUE??!!- grito Zoey que accidentalmente dejo caer su vaso de jugo.

-Allison??- pregunto Dustin con un celular en la oreja. –Tu padre aun renta ese jardín para eventos??...enserio?? Puedes comunicarlo con mi mamá...claro, te la paso...-Dustin le dio el celular a su madre.

-Esta sera una fiesta grandiosa...-dijo Dustin y luego abrio la caja que le había arrebatado a su mamá.

* * *

**La fiesta de Zoey parte 2...**

En Beverly Hills...

Lola y Quinn cargaban un montón de bolsas seguidas de los chicos...que cargaban mas aun, ellos tenían cara de fastidio y seguían a sus amigas con gran pesar.

-Ya terminaron de comprar??- pregunto James que cargaba tres bolsas en cada mano.

-Creo que ya tenemos todo, no Quinn??- dijo Lola.

-Si, creo que es todo-

-Gracias a Dios!!- grito Logan poniendo una bolsa azul en el suelo.

-Ten cuidado con eso!!- le advirtió Quinn.-Es el rayo paralizador que acabo de comprar-

-Necesitas un rayo paralizador para la fiesta de Zoey??- pregunto la morena.

-Claro que no, solo que me sobro algo de dinero y lo necesitaba para...-

-Sabes que?? No queremos saberlo, gracias- dijo Michael de prisa.

-Bueno, ahora si podemos concentrarnos en el regalo de Zoey??- pregunto James.

-No, aun no- dijo Lola. –Necesitamos comprarles algo decente a ustedes-

-Pero no necesitamos...-

-Entren a esa tienda!!!-.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Zoey...

La chica tenía un telefono en la oreja mientras estaba recostada en su cama.

-Si Peter...si ya te mande la canción...no, es la numero ocho...no...no es cursi!! Si...con traje...no, no puedes ir vestido de el personaje de "Guerras Galácticas"...si, claro...nos vemos- y colgó el teléfono.

-Hola- saludo Dustin mientras entraba al cuarto de su hermana.

-Hola...donde has estado eh?? No fuiste a desayunar- comento Zoey.

-Eh...estoy ocupado...haciendo cosas...- contesto su hermano nerviosamente.

-Que cosas??- pregunto la rubia arqueando la ceja.

-Nada que te importe- respondio Dustin que sostenía una revista en la mano y se sento en la cama con Zoey. –Por cierto...-

-Que??-

-Tu sabes coser y esas cosas no??-

-Pues...si, se algunas cosas-

-Podrías decirme como se cosen estos moños de aquí??- luego le enseño a Zoey la revista en donde había un pequeño moño muy bonito adherido a una blusa. Claramente era una revista de moda.

-Para que??-

-Este...emmm...mamá me dijo que te preguntara-

-Y porque no vino ella??-

-Pregúntaselo a ella!! me vas a decir o no??-

-Que genio...esta bien, mira,- luego tomo la revista- se pone en la aguja el hilo, luego se cosen por detrás en forma de cruz...-

-Por detrás y en forma de cruz...-repitió Dustin tratando de acordarse.

-Haces el nudo y listo- concluyo Zoey devolviendo la revista.

-Claro, gracias- luego el rubio se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta.

-Dustin que estas planeando??-

-Ya te dije que nada importante- y salio del cuarto muy rapido.

-Ese niño esta loco...-.

De vuelta al mall de Beverly Hills...

-No, ahora date la vuelta...-le ordeno Lola a Logan.

Ella y Quinn estaban sentadas en unas sillas con sus montones de bolsas al lado mientras que los chicos estaban enfrente, en los vestidores.

-Mmm...ahora de perfil- ordeno la morena.

Logan obedecio.

-Pues no...-

-No te gusta este traje??- pregunto Logan que llevaba un esmoquin blanco.

-No, no me gusta para nada tu cara- respondio ágilmente Lola.

-Yo creo que se te ve muy lindo- le dijo Quinn.

-Haber que opinan de esto??- pregunto James mientras salía del vestidor con un traje azul.

Lola y Quinn se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Se te ve genial...-

-Si, muy, muy lindo...-

-"Muy, muy lindo"??- pregunto Logan frunciendo el seño.

-Deberías de comprar ese James- dijo Lola.

-Si, definitivamente- concluyo Quinn.

-Bueno, comprare este- dijo James.

-Y que tal este??- pregunto Michael saliendo del vestidor.

Llevaba un traje amarillo brillante, con una corbata verde y los pantalones eran cortos.

-Michael!!- grito Lola.-No estamos jugando!!-

-Quien juega??- pregunto Michael ofendido. –Esto es un clásico!!-

-Si no quieres que te corran de la fiesta de Zoey, sera mejor que te pongas otra cosa- le advirtió la morena.

-Pero...-

-Cambiare mi amenaza. Si no quieres que te pegue como a una piñata, sera mejor que te pongas otra cosa...y decente!!-

-Bien...-dijo Michael observándose el traje decepcionado.

En la noche en San Francisco...

La familia Brooks cenaba, bueno excepto Dustin que no se había aparecido por ahí.

-Enserio, creo que esta tramando algo- dijo Zoey mientras le daba una cucharada a su plato.

-No esta haciendo nada cielo.- la consolo su madre. –Dustin solo esta...algo ocupado-

En eso, el celular de su padre timbro y el señor Brooks vio que era un mensaje, se dispuso a leerlo pero cuando termino su cara se ensombreció.

-Oh...oh...-

-Que pasa??- pregunto la señora Brooks.

-Mmmm parece que...tenemos un problema con la comida de tu fiesta Zoey...-

-Que problema??-

-Se hecho a perder...-dijo el padre rapidamente y cerro los ojos esperando la respuesta de su hija.

-Como que la comida del banquete se hecho a perder??!!- pregunto Zoey escandalizada.

-Que??!!- exclamo la señora Brooks.

-Al parecer, en la tienda donde la habíamos encargado...bueno, a alguien se le olvido refrigerarla hasta el sábado y pues...-

-Oh no!!-

-Pero ya nos dijeron que nos devolverían el dinero!!- aclaro el padre.

-Podríamos comprar otra cosa??- pregunto la rubia esperanzada.

-Lo intentare.- dijo su madre –Aunque creo que sera muy difícil pero...cielo, quita esa cara, te prometo que lo intentare-

-Si...claro, saben?? No tengo mucha hambre...estaré...en mi habitación- luego Zoey se levanto de la mesa y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

De vuelta en Beverly Hills...

-Que bueno que ya compramos todo- dijo Quinn cargando un par de bolsas.

-Si, crei que no terminaríamos- dijo Lola cargando una sola bolsa.

-Eso es porque compraron casi toda la tienda!!- grito Michael cargando muchas bolsas con ambas manos.

-Si, esto es demasiado no creen??- pregunto James sosteniendo muchísimas bolsas.

-Demasiado es poco!!- se quejo Logan recogiendo una bolsa que se le había caido.

-Ya, no sean bebes!!- les ordeno Lola.

Los chicos las siguieron a duras penas por toda la tienda (que ya estaba cerrando), ellas caminaron a paso seguro hasta la salida. Todo iba bien hasta que Lola se paro en seco.

-Oh por Dios!!- grito Lola de pronto.

-Que??- preguntaron todos los chicos asustados por el grito de su amiga.

-Nos olvidamos del regalo de Zoey!!-

-Es cierto!!- grito tambien James.

-Debemos volver!!- dijo Michael y todos lo siguieron hasta la puerta de entrada.

-Lo siento ya cerramos- dijo un policia cerrando la puerta.

-Que??- grito Quinn.

-Si, vuelvan mañana-

-Pero no pueden...porfavor!!!- suplico Lola, pero el policia cerro con candado la entrada del mall.

-Son los peores amigos del planeta!!- reclamo Logan.

-Nosotros??- pregunto James. –Quien era el que se paraba en cada tienda para verse en el espejo??-

-Eso solo toma unos segundos!!- se defendio el castaño.

-Ya!! No resolveremos nada asi!!- dijo Quinn. –La fiesta de Zoey es en dos días...mañana regresaremos y compraremos el obsequio!!-

-Y...que le compraremos??- pregunto Michael dejando a sus amigos sin habla.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno de la familia Brooks...

-Buenas noticias!!- dijo la madre mientras se sentaba en su silla. –Tu abuela llamo y dijo que ya estaban en la ciudad, se estan preparando para tu fiesta-

-Yupi!!- dijo con sarcasmo Zoey. –Conseguiste la comida mamá??-

-No te preocupes cielo, de eso yo me encargo-.

En eso, Dustin llego a la mesa todo despeinado y con unas grandes ojeras en sus ojos.

-Dustin?? No dormiste bien??- pregunto su padre.

-No...estoy...b-bien...-dijo el niño dando un fuerte bostezo.

-Te desvelaste??-

-Solo un p-poco....-luego dio una probada a su desayuno, le dio un sorbo a su jugo y se levanto de la mesa.

-A donde vas??- pregunto su hermana.

-A mi cuarto, no tengo mucha hambre- contesto el niño y subió las escaleras rápidamente.

-Entonces, Zoey...mañana es tu cumpleaños y tu fiesta!! Estas emocionada??- pregunto el señor Brooks mientras se servía mas jugo.

-En realidad...-comenzo a decir la rubia pero su madre la interrumpio.

-Pero claro que esta muy emocionada, cierto amor??-

-Claro...muy emocionada...-.

De vuelta a Beverly Hills....

-Dense prisa!!- grito Lola mientras sus amigos corrian detrás de ella hasta llegar al mall.

-No es justo, ni siquiera desayune bien!!- se quejo Michael.

-Tendras tiempo de desayunar luego!!- le dijo Quinn.

Llegaron a una fuente que estaba justo en medio del mall y se detuvieron respirando muy rapido.

-Bien, hay que dividirnos en equipos para buscar algo que comprarle.- dijo Quinn. –Los chicos por ahí y Lola y yo por este lado!!-

-No!!- dijo la morena.

-Que??-

-Ellos tienen pésimo gusto, así no encontraremos nada!!-

-Gracias..-dijo Logan frunciendo el seño.

-Ya, ya...Logan y yo iremos por aquí y Michael, James y tu por el otro lado!!- dijo Quinn.

-Bueno, el primero que encuentre un buen regalo le llama a los otros para comprarlo de acuerdo??- propuso James.

-Bien!!- dijeron todos y corrieron a sus direcciones correspondientes.

-Michael es por aca!!- le grito Lola a Michael quien corria hacia otra dirección.

Con Logan y Quinn...

-Busca algo!!- le dijo la chica mientras ambos corrian viendo de reojo las tiendas.

-Algo??-

-Si...algo!!-

-Que tal esa pulsera??- pregunto Logan deteniéndose en una tienda.

-Logan...somos cinco chicos con dinero...podemos comprarle algo grande y tu piensas en comprarle una simple pulsera??!!-

-Que?? A ella le gustan...-luego su novia lo jalo del brazo y siguieron corriendo.

Con Michael, Lola y James...

Los tres corrian por todas las tiendas buscando algo, Michael se detuvo en una de vestidos.

-Que tal algo de ropa??-

-Porfavor!!- suplico Lola. –En una fiesta no se regala ropa!! Que no saben nada de...oh vaya, que lindo vestido!!- luego suspiro observando un vestido naranja.

-Lola!!- dijo James chasqueando los dedos enfrente de la chica para que reaccionara.

-Si, si...lo siento me perdí.- respondio la morena.

–Bueno...hay que buscar algo grande, que sea muy lindo y que a Zoey le guste...que reúne esas características??- pregunto James.

-Orlando Bloom??- pregunto Lola sonriendo inocentemente.

-Si Lola!! Vamos corriendo por Orlando Bloom!!- gruño Michael sarcásticamente.

-Bueno ya!! Hay que buscar algo!!!-.

De vuelta en la casa Brooks...

-Si...gracias mamá!! Si...si....adios- dijo la señora Brooks mientras sonriente colgaba el teléfono.

Se dirigio a la habitación de Dustin y toco la puerta. El niño abrio rapidamente y luego cerro la puerta tras él.

-Que??-

-Que estas haciendo ahí dentro??- pregunto su madre cruzando los brazos.

-Nada.- respondio Dustin. –Que pasa??-

-Quería preguntarte si ya enviaste los correos para avisar que se cambio el lugar de la fiesta-

-Estoy en eso...era todo??-

-Si, todo...nos vemos..-

-Claro- y luego volvio a entrar a su cuarto y cerro la puerta muy rapido.

En eso, sono el timbre de la casa y la señora Brooks bajo las escaleras para abrir la puerta.

-Hola!!- saludo la señora a dos ancianos que acababan de entrar junto con otra señora rubia y un muchacho. –Zoey!! Tienes visita!!-

La rubia bajo corriendo las escaleras.

-Abuela!! Abuelo!!- exclamo y luego abrazo a los ancianos.

-Zoey!!- dijo la señora. –Cuanto tiempo sin verte linda!!-

-Te extrañamos mucho!!- dijo el anciano.

-Y yo a ustedes!!...Tía Mary!!- dijo Zoey y fue corriendo a abrazar a la otra mujer rubia.

-Hola querida!!- dijo la mujer.-Tanto tiempo sin verte...espero que esa escuela sea tan divertida como nosotros!!-

-Hola prima!!- saludo el muchacho.

Zoey volteo. El muchacho era larguirucho y muy flaco, era rubio y con el cabello muy despeinado, tenía unos grandes lentes en la cara y muchas pecas, estaba vestido con un pantalón corto y una camisa de cuadros.

-Que hay Peter??- saludo Zoey con menos animo.

-Que hacen aquí??- pregunto la señora Brooks.

-Pues, llegamos a la ciudad y pensamos en venir aquí para comer ya que hace mucho tiempo que no veíamos ni a Zoey ni a Dustin.- contesto la tía Mary. –Por cierto Zoey...estas emocionada por mañana??-

-Si...súper emocionada...-mintió Zoey.

Al día siguiente...

La madre de Zoey se dirigió rápidamente hasta su habitación, aun con la pijama puesta y abrio la puerta de golpe.

-Feliz cumpleaños!!!-

Pero Zoey estaba tapada bajo sus sabanas.

–Es día de la fiesta!!- anuncio la señora Brooks mientras trataba de levantar a Zoey de su cama.

-No voy a ir!!- dijo la rubia bajo las sabanas.

-Que??- su madre se acerco a la cama y se puso en cunclillas, le quito con la sabana a Zoey de la cara. –Como que no vas a ir?? Todo ya esta listo...-

-No, no esta listo!!- dijo Zoey sentándose en su cama. –Tendré un vestido cualquiera, no comeremos nada, sera en un salón horrible, Chase ni siquiera va a ir y tendré que bailar mi vals con Peter!!- termino bastante angustiada.

-Ohh cielo...descuida, Peter ya tomo clases de baile-

-Mamá!! No bromees con esto si??-

-Cariño...-

-Eh esperado esta fiesta toda mi vida y ahora resulta que no será como yo me la imaginaba-

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a ser buena...-

-Oh por favor!!-

-Cielo, toda tu familia vino por ti, tus amigos vendrán desde diferentes ciudades por ti, todos nos estamos esforzando para que sea algo especial...no todo esta tan mal...-.

En eso, Dustin entro a la habitación con un pastelito en la mano y se sentó en la cama de un brinco.

-Feliz cumpleaños Zoey- y le entrego el pastelito.

-Gracias Dustin.- dijo Zoey que parecía un poco mas animada. –Es el mejor regalo que me has dado...-luego soplo la pequeña velita que estaba en el pastel.

-No, ese no es tu regalo- corrigió Dustin con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Que??-

-Ven!!- le dijo su hermano y se levanto de la cama. Zoey y su madre lo siguieron hasta su habitación y Dustin se recargo en su puerta.

-Lista??- pregunto el rubio con la mano en el picaporte.

-Lista para que??- pregunto Zoey con desconfianza.

Dustin se rio y abrio la puerta de golpe.

Justo en medio del cuarto del niño estaba su cama, y en esa cama estaba (muy acomodado) un hermoso vestido color rosa. Era largo y sin mangas, brillaba mucho en la parte de arriba, en la cintura tenía unos pequeños moños y la falda era de gasa.

-Oh por Dios!!- exclamo Zoey. –Que es esto??-

-Es tu vestido.- dijo Dustin. –Feliz cumpleaños Zoey!!-

Zoey se acerco al vestido y lo acaricio con mucha incredulidad.

-Dustin eres increíble!!!- luego abrazo fuertemente a su hermano. –Pero como...??-

-Es el vestido que papá trajo por error, lo tome cuando nadie se dio cuenta y lo arregle-

-Como??- pregunto la señora Brooks que también estaba muy sorprendida.

-Bueno, esas revistas de diseño que nunca usas...las tome prestadas, y cuando Zoey me explico como coser los moños, el resto fue fácil...aunque no tanto, me desvele un par de noches pero, vale la pena.- explico Dustin.

-Eres lo máximo!!- exclamo nuevamente su hermana y lo volvió a abrazar.

-Gracias.- dijo Dustin. –Creo que ahora si querras ir a tu fiesta no??-

-Bueno...aun no me convenzo del todo, pero por lo menos un problema ya esta solucionado...-dijo Zoey sonriendo. –Donde esta papá??-

-Fue a solucionar unos ultimos detalles, estara aquí enseguida...bueno, listos para desayunar??- pregunto su madre.

-Ahora si!!- rio Zoey.

En una carretera...

La limosina negra de Logan iba conduciendo por uno de los carriles, adentro estaban él vestido con el esmoquin blanco, Quinn con un vestido negro de mangas, James con el traje azul, Lola con un vestido azul claro y un moño en el cabello y Michael con un esmoquin negro.

-Como en cuanto tiempo llegaremos??- pregunto Lola.

-En unas horas...-respondio Logan. –Estan seguros de que eso le gustara a Zoey??-

-Estoy segura!!- dijo Quinn. –Bueno...eso espero...-

-No me gusta este esmoquin, porque no pude traerme el amarillo??- se quejo Michael.

-Porque no queremos que parezcas un pollo con pantaloncillos- respondio James.

-Eso fue cruel- dijo el moreno.

-Bueno ya, entonces tenemos todo listo??- pregunto Lola.

-Eso creemos...pusiste el regalo en el auto, verdad Michael??- pregunto Quinn.

-Ah....era en este auto??-

-Michael!!!- gritaron todos.

-Jaja, cálmense...solo bromeaba, esta en la cajuela-.

De vuelta en la casa de Zoey...

Los padres de Zoey ya estaban arreglados, estaban esperando a Zoey en la recepción junto a Dustin que llevaba un esmoquin gris y tambien estaban ahí sus abuelos, la tía Mary y Peter.

-Zoey baja ya!!- le grito su padre algo desesperado.

De pronto, Zoey bajo la escalera. Llevaba el vestido que Dustin le hizo y un par de zapatillas. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en media coleta con unos bucles e iba muy bien maquillada.

-Wow linda, te ves hermosa!!- exclamo su padre.

-Si, Zoey, te ves genial- dijo Dustin sorprendido.

-Gracias- contesto ella algo sonrojada.

-Bien, sera mejor que nos demos prisa- dijo la señora Brooks.

-Avisaron a todos que se cambiaría el lugar verdad??- pregunto la rubia.

-De eso me encargue yo, no te preocupes- respondio Dustin.

-Bueno, listo...vamonos!!- anuncio el padre de Zoey y todos se dirigieron a la puerta.

Todos siguieron al señor y Peter (que llevaba un esmoquin muy apretado) detuvo a su prima.

-Y...lista para bailar con el mejor bailarín, prima??- pregunto él mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-Si...claro...-sonrio Zoey forzadamente mientras su primo salía de la casa. –Uhhh que alguien me mate porfavor...-.

La camioneta roja de los Brooks, se estaciono afuera de muro de ladrillos. Zoey bajo bastante confundida.

-Que hacemos aquí?? Este no es el salón de la tía Mary-

-Bueno, esa es la segunda parte de tu regalo- dijo Dustin mientras bajaba de la camioneta.

-Que??-

-Emmm...pues, a Dustin se le ocurrio que tu no querías usar el salón de tu tía- dijo la señora Brooks bajando de la camioneta junto con su esposo.

-Dustin!!- grito una voz desde lejos.

Todos voltearon y vieron que una niña pelirroja y muy bonita se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Allison!!- saludo Dustin cuando la niña llego hasta ellos.

-Hola señor y señora Brooks- saludo ella. –Y feliz cumpleaños Zoey-

-Gracias Allison...eh...alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando??-.

Pero nadie le respondio, solo le hicieron señas para que los siguiera hasta adentro del muro de ladrillos y cuando entro, pudo observar un inmenso jardín, tenía una pista de baile en medio y arriba un pequeño escenario (en donde se estaba acomodando un DJ), había unos cuantos arbustos con luces y una pequeña fuente, tambien había varias mesas alrededor con adornos de rosas en el centro.

-Oh por Dios!!- exclamo Zoey. –Que...??-

-El padre de Allison renta este jardín, lo localizamos y accedió a prestárnoslos- explico su hermano.

-Dustin eres el mejor!!- luego lo abrazo. –Y también tu Allison, gracias!!-

-No es nada, Zoey- dijo la niña amablemente.

Ya era de noche en el jardín, estaba lleno de gente que bailaba y algunos estaban sentados en las mesas charlando. Había muchos chicos de la PCA y todos llegaban a desearle feliz cumpleaños a Zoey que estaba sentada en la mesa de honor con sus padres y Dustin.

-Feliz cumpleaños Zoey!!- exclamo Liza mientras llegaba con Vince, Trudman y Stacy.

-Hola chicos!!- saludo ella mucho mas animada.

-Esta fiesta esta genial!!- dijo Vince.

-Gracias...por cierto...saben donde estan Lola, Quinn, Michael, James y Logan??- pregunto la rubia preocupada.

-No los hemos visto, y Michael no ah llamado- respondio Liza.

-Ni Lola- dijo Vince.

-No te preocupes, ya vendran- dijo Stacy.

-Si, ellos no faltarían a tu fiesta- la consolo Trudman.

-Claro, no me preocupare- dijo Zoey y sus amigos se fueron a bailar.

-Zoey...-dijo su madre en voz baja. –Creo que ya es momento de que bailes el vals-

-No hasta que mis amigos esten aquí- dijo determinantemente Zoey.

-Pero Zoey, se esta haciendo algo tarde y...-

-Zoey!!- gritaron varias voces desde la entrada. La chica volteo y se levanto de la silla de un salto corriendo hasta sus amigos.

-Chicos!!!-

-Feliz cumpleaños Zoey!!- gritaron todos abrazandola. (James y Logan llevaban una gran caja envuelta en papel rosa con puntos blancos).

-Hola!! Porque llegaron tan tarde??- pregunto la rubia.

-Tuvimos algunos...contratiempos...-djio Lola algo nerviosa.

-Pero llegamos y te compramos un gran regalo!!- anuncio Logan.

-Chicos, no tenían porque...-dijo Zoey aunque estaba muy sonriente.

-Lo hubieras dicho antes!!- reclamo Michael. –Por cierto...a ti te molestaría un esmoquin amarillo??-

-De que estas hablando??-

-Tu solo ignóralo, es lo que yo hago- respondió James.

-Sera mejor que vayan a sentarse, los demás están en aquella mesa- dijo Zoey apuntando hacia los demás chicos de la PCA.

Hacia ahí se dirigieron los chicos, en eso, llego la madre de Zoey.

-Cielo, empezaremos a servir la cena mientras bailas tu vals si??-

-Oh lo olvidaba!! Y la cena que...??-

-Descuida, llamé a tu abuela y ella no tuvo inconveniente en preparar la comida para esta noche- dijo la señora Brooks.

-Es enserio?? Pero es mucha y no...-comenzó a decir Zoey bastante sorprendida.

-Dijo que haría lo que fuera por ti- concluyo la madre. –Ahora ve a bailar tu vals-

Zoey le sonrió a su madre y se dirigió a la pista de baile en donde solo estaba su padre esperándola. Ambos se pusieron a bailar una hermosa canción y todos los presentes los veían sonrientes.

-Aun recuerdo cuando te tenía que ayudar a atarte los zapatos...-decía su padre mientras le daba una vuelta.

-Oh vamos!! No iras a llorar verdad??- rió Zoey bailando.

-No...o por lo menos no me vas a ver- respondio su padre con una sonrisa mientras la canción terminaba. –Estoy orgulloso de ti Zoey-

-Gracias- dijo ella con una sonrisa y cuando la canción termino abrazo a su papá.

El señor Brooks se retiro de la pista dándole un beso en la frente a su hija. Zoey se quedo ahí esperando a su primo, pero entonces lo visualizo en la misma mesa donde estaban sus amigos y la canción ya estaba comenzando a oírse.

-Peter que haces??- pregunto Zoey escandalizada. –Tenemos que bailar!!-

-No, tienes a alguien mas para eso primita!!- rió Peter desde la mesa.

-Que??-

-Me permites esta pieza??- pregunto alguien a espaldas de Zoey.

Zoey volteó y se sorprendió al ver a...

-Chase!!!- y se abalanzo contra él abrazándolo muy fuerte. –Pero como es que...??-

-Ammm...que tal si bailamos??- pregunto Chase ofreciéndole la mano. Llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro con una camisa azul y su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás. (si, dije "peinado"...wow...)

Zoey le dio la mano y se pusieron a bailar.

-Porque no estas en Francia??- pregunto Zoey mientras seguían bailando.

-Bueno...-comenzó a explicar el chico mientras le daba una vuelta a su novia. –Resulta que durante todo el camino de California a Francia, me la pase rogándole a mis padres para que me dejaran venir...y tu sabes, con tal de callarme...-

-Eso te funciona muy bien- rio Zoey mientras daban un paso hacia delante.

-Pero, ellos tampoco querían dejar a mi tío solo, así que le propusieron que su fiesta fuera aquí, en San Francisco...y él, bueno, jamás había venido a esta ciudad así que acepto con mucho gusto, cuando todo estuvo listo, llame a Dustin para que le dijera a tu primo Peter que no iba a tener que bailar contigo y...listo-

-Un momento...-dijo Zoey mientras regresaba de otra vuelta. –Dejaste Francia por mi??-

-Dejaría cualquier país por ti, Zoey- respondió el chico sonriendo.

La canción se acabo y Zoey abrazo a su novio, cuando el abrazo termino se quedaron viendo un rato, y poco a poco fueron acercando sus caras, hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos en un beso...(no les importo mucho que todos los estuvieran viendo) y salieron de la pista de baile.

-Awww...-dijo Lola desde la mesa. –No es tierno??-

-Cursi...-dijo Logan pero Quinn le pego en el brazo. –Digo, tierno...muy tierno-.

Zoey y Chase iban de la mano hasta la mesa de sus amigos pero los padres de Zoey se atravesaron en el camino.

-Hola señora Brooks...señor Brooks- dijo Chase con algo de nerviosismo.

-Hola Chase, que bueno que pudiste venir- dijo la señor Brooks muy sonriente.

-Creí que estabas en Francia- dijo el padre de Zoey frunciendo los labios.

-Eh...cambio de planes- dijo Chae.

-Si!! No es genial que pudiera venir, papá??- pregunto Zoey dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a su padre.

-Supongo...-contesto fríamente el señor Brooks.

-Yo creo que es genial.- respondió la madre de Zoey. –Cielo, porque no los dejamos que vayan con sus amigos eh??- luego tomo a su esposo del brazo, pero este seguía viendo a Chase con enojo. –Cielo...??-

-Que??-

-Prometiste comportarte- le dijo en susurro. Luego el señor Brooks le dirigió una mirada demasiado forzada a Chase y se dio vuelta con su esposa.

-Gusto en verlos otra vez, señores Brooks-

-Te vigilo!!- le dijo desde lo lejos.

-Bien...eso fue incomodo- dijo Chase muy nervioso.

-Si, algo...-concluyo Zoey tomándolo del brazo y dirigiéndose hasta la mesa de sus amigos.

-Fue estupendo!!- dijo Quinn cuando ellos llegaban a la mesa.

-Si fue muy lindo- concluyo Liza.

-Gracias- dijeron Chase y Zoey.

-Donde esta Lola??- pregunto Zoey viendo hacia los lados, pero sus amigos solo sonrieron.

-Hola?? Me escuchan todos??- la voz de Lola resonó por todo el jardín. Estaba parada en el escenario y tenía el micrófono del DJ en la mano. –Entonces si me escuchan...bueno, bueno...me llamo Lola Martínez y soy amiga de la cumpleañera Zoey Brooks!!!-.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron.

-Bueno ya, ya...todos tus amigos te deseamos un feliz cumpleaños Zoey, espero que te la hayas pasado genial este día...y pues, se que talvez no es la fiesta que imaginaste, pero todos hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, y sabes lo difícil que fue encontrarte un regalo sin que no nos estuvieras diciendo que hacer?? Enserio, te necesitábamos dándonos ordenes para que lo hiciéramos bien...y no se si lo hicimos bien, pero en fin...aquí esta tu regalo!!-

Luego, James y Logan llevaron la gran caja hasta el centro de la pista de baile. Lola le hizo una seña para que fuera a abrirlo y asi fue.

Zoey corrio hasta ahí y comenzó a abrir la caja. Justo cuando le quito el moño, la caja se abrio de golpe y del interior saltaron montones de confeti que se esparcieron por el jardín.

-Idea de Quinn...-musito Lola en el micrófono.

Cuando el confeti acabo, la caja dejo ver un enorme oso de peluche, casi del tamaño de la misma Zoey, era de color blanco y tenía un moño rosa y enorme en el cuello.

-Feliz cumpleaños Zoey!!- gritaron todos sus amigos.

-Gracias!!- dijo ella casi sin habla mientras todos sus amigos corrian hasta ahí. –Esta genial!!-

-Si te gusto??- pregunto Michael preocupado.

-Es broma?? Es precioso!!...gracias chicos- luego todos los que estaban ahí abrazaron a Zoey al mismo tiempo. –Son los mejores amigos que alguien pueda tener!!-.

El DJ puso musica de nuevo, y todos (sin excepción) se levantaron para bailar. Todos los chicos de la PCA bailaban juntos, Stacy se puso a bailar con Peter, Dustin bailaba muy bien con Allison, los abuelos de Zoey también bailaban y cerca de sus amigos, su madre bailaba con su padre y le susurro a Zoey...

-Entonces...es la fiesta que esperabas??-

-No.- dijo Zoey sonriendo.- Pero es mucho mejor...-.

Y así todos siguieron bailando hasta que la fiesta se acabo.

**Si, si...creanlo o no esta basado en mi kinceañera jejeje. Aunke yo no tenía novio en ese tiempo, asi se porto mi papá con el ke fue mi chambelan...ah por cierto, hablando de eso, recuerden ke Chase ya conocía a los papás de Zoey porke se fue con ella a Hawai en el verano.**

**Bueno, comenten...porfavor, ke si no me muero jeje.**


	10. El regreso de Steve

**Bueno, ps estoii de regreso!!!!!! jeje aki les traigo un nuevo capi de la 5 TEMPORADA y ademas dejenme informarles ke ya tengo parte de el final escrito...na, no se apuren, esto va a tener como 20 capitulos o mas, pero kiero ke el final me kede muy bien asi ke por eso lo escribi desde ahorita.**

**Ahh y por otro lado estaba pensando en algo muy loko (wow...novedad eh??). Bueno, estaba pensando en ke alguien podría hacer un video donde se viera el inicio de la 5 temporada, osea, un intro con la cancion de "Follow me" y clips de todos los ke salen y asi bien genial.**

**Lo haría yo misma, pero mi tostadora...digo, computadora no cuenta con el programa para hacer videos, asi ke por eso les pido ke si alguien kiere y puede hacer el intro de la 5 temporada pues me avise para ponernos de acuerdo.**

**_Zoey 101 y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (ke se vale soñar) habría una quinta temporada y ps...esta sería..._**

**EL REGRESO DE STEVE...**

En la clase de Historia, se encontraba un profesor viejo hablando con aburrimiento mientras señalaba un montón de fotografías que estaban pegadas en el pizarrón.

Todos los estudiantes prestaban atención a otra cosa que no fuera el profesor y bostezaban, estaban divididos en bancas para dos como todos los salones de la PCA.

Zoey y Chase se encontraban en una banca en una fila de en medio, a su lado, Michael compartía banca con Quinn y bostezaba sin parar.

-Zoey...-murmuro Chase de repente. –Puedes pasarle este papel a Michael??-

La chica rodo los ojos y luego tomo el papel que su novio le entregaba, con disimulo se lo paso a Michael quien sonrió.

-...y entonces fue cuando asesinaron a Abraham Lincon...-decía el profesor.

Michael garabateo algo en el papel y luego susurro: "Zoey, se lo pasas a Chase??".

La rubia tomo de nuevo el papel y se lo entrego a su novio.

-Esto esta bien...-murmuro Chase mientras observaba el papel.

-...después de eso, el país sufrio una crisis...-

-Zoey...se lo pasas a Michael??-

-...como abran notado, la crisis se debio por supuesto a...-

-Zoey, pásaselo a Chase si??-

-...luego de eso, vino lo peor para el país...-

-Linda, puedes pasárselo a Michael??-

-...los diputados pensaron por supuesto que tenían que hacer algo...-

-Zoey se lo pasas a...??-

-Ya!!- grito de repente Zoey mientras Michael volvía a darle el papel.

-Señorita Brooks!!- la llamo el anciano desde el pizarrón. –Me haría el favor de no pasar notas cuando esta en mi clase?? Y podría poner un poco de atención a la lección no??!!-.

En el patio de la escuela...

-Son de lo peor- dijo Zoey mientras Chase, Michael y Quinn la acompañaban a su mesa favorita en el patio.

-Fue divertido- dijo Quinn mientras se sentaba.

-De veras lo siento Zoey!!- se disculpaba Chase mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su novia. –Nos disculpas??- Chase y Michael pusieron "cara de perrito".

-No- contesto la chica fríamente y luego le dio un sorbo al Blix que traía en la mano.

-Te digo que enserio esta hecho de plástico- la voz de Logan iba llegando acompañado de James, Lola y Vince (estos dos iban tomados de la mano).

-La gente no vendería helados hechos de plástico- aseguraba James mientras tomaba asiento.

-Claro que lo harían!!- aseguro Logan sentándose al lado de Quinn.

-Que tal Historia chicos??- pregunto Lola mientras sacaba un Blix de su mochila.

-No preguntes- contesto Zoey mirando asesinamente a Chase y Michael. –Por cierto, que era eso que se estaban pasando??-

-Estamos arreglando mi auto- contesto Michael.

-Cual auto??- pregunto Quinn.

-Mi auto!!!- replico el moreno ofendido.

-Oh...hablas de esa tostadora con ruedas??- pregunto Lola riendo maliciosamente.

-Tal vez era una tostadora con ruedas, pero cuando terminemos con el sera toda una maquina automotriz...-comento James.

-Si, estamos en nuestro..."Tiempo de chicos"- dijo Chase. –Arreglamos el auto de Michael por las tardes-

-Porque no le piden a Quinn que arregle el auto?? Terminara antes que ustedes- dijo Zoey dando un sorbo a su Blix.

-No oiste??- pregunto Chase. –Dije..."Tiempo de chicos"...osea, cero chicas-

-Si, como cuando pensaron que juntos podrían pintar su habitación- rio Lola.

-Eso si iba a funcionar!!- reclamo Logan. –Solo que a "alguien" se le cayo la pintura en la computadora-

-Es que estaba muy cerca!!- se defendió Michael en medio de la risa de las chicas.

-Bueno, sera una historia que tendrán que contarme luego- dijo Vince que continuaba parado.

-No almuerzas con nosotros??- pregunto Lola arqueando las cejas.

-No- contesto él. –Tengo...eh...cosas que hacer, te veo después- y dicho esto se fue bajando unas escaleras.

-Se dieron cuenta??- pregunto Lola en tono dramático.

-Si, no quiso que le contáramos la historia de los chicos tratando de pintar- rio Zoey.

-No hablo de eso!! Vince a estado tan...raro últimamente, no come conmigo, en las clases no me habla...-

-Es porque normalmente uno esta callado en las clases- comento Quinn.

-Creo que va a terminar conmigo!!- luego Lola apoyo su frente en la mesa y suspiro muy ruidosamente.

-Lola, déjate de dramas, él no va a terminar contigo- le dijo Zoey.

-De seguro esta viendo a otra chica!!- suspiro ella.

-No hace eso- seguía diciendo Zoey.

-Si...-dijo Logan con sarcasmo. –Eres dramática, histérica, gritona y mandona...porque alguien querría terminar contigo??-

-El que este mas cerca por favor golpéelo- ordeno Zoey frunciendo el seño.

-No lo hare- dijo Quinn cruzando los brazos.

-Yo sí- dijo James con entusiasmo, alzo la mano y le pego a Logan en la frente.

-Gracias James-.

Mas tarde en la habitación 101...

-Entonces los americanos decidieron revelarse con la fiesta de té de Boston...-decía Zoey mientras leía un libro recostada en su cama.

-Eso es ridículo- dijo Quinn que estaba sentada en el sofá al lado de la cama de Zoey.

-Ridículo??-

-Si, porque llamarla "fiesta de té"?? No era una fiesta-

-Ah!!!- grito Lola de repente mientras dejaba su celular aun lado y se ponía a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-Que??-

-Vince no me contesta!!-

-Seguro esta ocupado- dijo Zoey sin darle importacia.

-No!! Siempre esta ocupado...últimamente ya casi ni nos vemos...voy a perderlo!!- luego se dejo caer en su cama dramáticamente.

-No vas a perderlo- le dijo Quinn rodando los ojos.

-No, piénsenlo...ya llevamos varios meses saliendo, y es probable que él no este acostumbrado a eso- analizo Lola sentándose en su cama.

-De que hablas??-

-Hablo de que...él es el gran Vince Blake no?? Estaba acostumbrado a salir con cualquier chica y desde luego que no por tanto tiempo...de seguro ya se aburrio de mi!!!- luego se dejo caer otra vez en su cama.

-Lola, quieres dejar de decir tonterías??- pregunto Zoey.

-Si, Vince te quiere- aseguro Quinn.

-Necesito saber que es lo que pasa por su cabeza...-dijo Lola. –Debo saber que es lo que piensa de mi...-

-Olvidalo, los chicos no te dicen claramente que piensan de ti cuando eres su novia- dijo Zoey. –Solo hablan sinceramente sobre eso cuando estan con sus amigos-

-Y si le pregunto a los chicos?? Crees que me digan??- pregunto la morena emocionada.

-No- contesto Quinn. –Tienen una especie de..."código", no se traicionan entre si, la unica forma en la que pudieras saber que piensa Vince de verdad es siendo un chico-.

Zoey y Quinn rieron, pero Lola les dirigio una sonrisa malvada, como si le acabaran de dar una idea.

-Oye, oye...Quinn lo decía de broma!!- aclaro Zoey viendo a su amiga con preocupación.

-No, piénsenlo un segundo...-

-Lola!!-

-Ya olvidaron cuando me disfrace de chico para engañar a Chase y Logan??- pregunto Lola levantándose de la cama.

-Pues no pero...-

-Y si volviera a hacerlo?? Asi Vince podría decirme lo que piensa de mi sin que sepa que soy yo!!-

-Si pero...-

-Los chicos se estan juntando en las tardes para arreglar el auto de Michael no?? Pues ahí esta!! Me disfrazo después de clases, voy con ellos a arreglar el auto y averiguo que es lo que piensa Vince!!-

-Wow, wow...-dijo Zoey levantándose de la cama. –Lola, no puedes hacer eso...-

-Porque??-

-Por que sería como traicionar la confianza de Vince!!-

-No, no lo veas asi...-dijo Lola. –Considéralo como una oportunidad para conocer a los chicos mas de cerca...y una oportunidad para oir todo lo que dicen sus novios de ustedes mientras no estan...-luego le sonrio maliciosamente a Quinn. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y Zoey rodo los ojos.

-Bueno, pero aunque dijera que si...Chase, Michael y Logan ya te han visto de chico, y te puedo apostar que también le contaron a James-

-No te preocupes Zoey- le dijo Lola muy emocionada. –De eso yo me encargo...-.

Mas tarde en el cuarto de los chicos...

Chase, Logan, Michael y James estaban sentados en unas sillas respectivamente. Lola daba vueltas a la habitación mientras los miraba con ojos suplicantes.

-Porfavor!!-

-No, no traicionaremos a Vince asi- le dijo Logan cruzándose de brazos.

-No es una traición...es como...una mentira, una pequeñísima mentira!!- les decía Lola. –Una mentira que ayudara mucho a su amiga!!-

-No- dijo Michael. –Definitivamente no-

-Vamos!! Que no hago cosas lindas por ustedes??-

-No- contestaron todos a coro.

-Bueno...si no quieren por las buenas, me obligan a tomar medidas drásticas- dijo ella y sonrio con malicia mientras abría la puerta del cuarto. –Listo, chicas...hagan lo suyo!!-.

Zoey y Quinn entraron, le dirigieron una mirada cómplice a Lola y luego se acercaron a Chase y Logan.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor!!!- suplicaron las chicas a sus novios mientras ponían la conocida "cara de perrito" y se acercaban mas a ellos.

-Chase...-suplico Zoey haciendo un gesto triste con la boca. –Se bueno y ayuda a Lola si??-

-Oh...-se quejo Chase observando a Zoey. –Esa cara....y esos ojos...y...y...ah!! de acuerdo!! Cuenta conmigo Lola...-

-Gracias!!- dijo Zoey mas alegre. –Eres el mejor!!- y dicho esto le dijo un beso en la frente y se alejo para ponerse al lado de Lola que la miraba satisfecha.

-Logan...-dijo Quinn acercándose mas y haciendo pucheros. –Porfavor!!-

-No...no...ya dije que no!!- decía el chico tratando de ignorar la cara de Quinn. –No...no!!...n...no!!...Aghh!! de acuerdo!!-

-Eres el mejor!!- luego Quinn también le dio un beso en la frente y se puso al lado de las chicas.

-Si, lose...lose...-

-Son unos débiles!!- exclamo Michael indignado.

-Es la cara de perrito!!- reclamo Logan.

-Si...esas caras van a terminar con nosotros- sentencio Chase haciendo un gesto dramático.

-Y que piensas hacernos a nosotros Lola??- pregunto James cruzándose de brazos.

-Si, nosotros no caeremos tan rapido como...como "estos"!!- dijo Michael.

-Si me ayudan- comenzo a decir Lola. –Les dare este cupón –luego saco de su bolsillo un cupón verde. –es valido por cinco panques en la cafetería de la escuela-

-Con almendras??- James arqueo las cejas.

-Y además chocolate...-dijo Lola meneando el cupón cerca de James.

-Hecho- dijo el rubio y tomo el cupón de su amiga.

-Eres tan débil!!- dijo Michael frunciendo el seño.

-Es un panque con almendras!!- se defendio James guardando su cupón en el bolsillo.

-Bueno, pues yo no pienso dejarme vencer por las chicas y tampoco me puedes comprar con panques Lola...que piensas hacer??- pregunto Michael en tono desafiante.

-Pienso amenazarte- dijo ella sin darle importancia. –Si no me ayudas, le dire a toda la PCA que duermes con un oso de peluche llamado "Scoop"-

-Jaja...eso es ridículo!!- rio el moreno.

-Tengo pruebas...-dijo Lola y luego saco de su bolsillo una fotografía de Michael abrazando un osito de peluche y muy dormido.

-QUE??!! DE DONDE SACASTE ESO??!!-.

Chase y Logan se pusieron a reír a carcajadas.

-Ellos me la dieron- dijo Lola apuntándolos con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento...-dijo Chase entre risas. –Pero estabas tan dormido que ni te diste cuenta...-

-Ustedes, son los peores amigos de la historia!!!- se quejo Michael cruzando los brazos.

-Asi que ya sabes- siguió Lola. –Me ayudas y no le dices nada a Vince...o yo publico esto en toda la Academia...-

-Bien, bien...te ayudo!!-

-Wow...esperen un minuto- dijo Logan parando su risa. –Si tu vas a estar ahí con nosotros...bueno pues...no podemos hablar con toda libertad o si??-

-Awww...-rio Lola. –Temes que le cuente a tu novia todo lo que dices cuando no te esta viendo??-

Quinn y Zoey fruncieron el seño.

-Lo harías??- pregunto Chase preocupado.

-Pues no- contesto la morena negando con la cabeza. –Es digamos que...su "pago" por ayudarme-

-Juras que no vas a decir nada de lo que digamos cuando estemos ahí??- pregunto James arqueando las cejas nuevamente.

-Yo, Lola Martínez, les juro que no diré palabra de lo que ustedes digan ahí a nadie en la Academia-

-Hecho- dijeron todos los chicos.

Al día siguiente en la habitación 101...

-Son unos tontos- dijo Zoey mientras se acomodaba en el piso con un plato de palomitas. Quinn se sentó junto a ella y acomodo una laptop enfrente, luego le paso un walkie-takie a Zoey.

-Lola me oyes??-

-Seguro- contesto ella.

Lola caminaba por el campus vestida como "Steve", traía una camiseta roja, unos pantalones de mezclilla y sus lentes.

-Recuerden, no hablen cuando este con los chicos, me desconcentran- dijo Lola apretando su mini micrófono contra su oreja. –Oh!! Ahí están Michael y Chase, cambio y fuera-.

"Steve" llego hasta donde bajo un árbol, Chase y Michael la esperaban.

-Wow...realmente pareces un chico- dijo Chase mirando a Lola.

-Y...es mi imaginación o también hueles como chico??- pregunto Michael acercándose un poco mas a Lola.

-Es que Quinn puso una...especie de colonia en la peluca para que no huela a chica-

-Una colonia??-

-Si, si, si...vamonos!!- dijo ella apurándolos.

En la 101...

-No estamos traicionando a los chicos??- pregunto Quinn mientras observaba por la laptop todo lo que Lola veía.

-No...-contesto Zoey. –No puede ser traición porque...Lola solo prometió que ella no diría nada...y no lo dirá-

-No me siento cómoda espiando a mi novio-

-Quieres dejar de hacerlo??-

-Por supuesto que no-

-Quinn...la colonia que le pusiste a Lola es segura verdad??-

-Descuida, es "casi" como una colonia de chico común y corriente, solo le agregue unas cuantas cosas mas para que pasara por completo por un chico. No tendría que haber ningun problema...en tanto no se acerque a algún animal...-

-Que??-

-Bueno, es que tiene una reacción muy atrayente hacia los animales sabes??-

-No, no quiero saber-.

Los chicos condujeron a Lola hasta una parte de la PCA que estaba al lado de las canchas de tennis. Ahí estaba el auto de Michael con algunas partes desarmadas y alrededor de el, muchísimos artefactos mecánicos y algunas cajas. James y Vince se hallaban arreglando el motor mientras que Logan buscaba algo en una caja.

-Emm chicos- dijo Chase cuando llegaron .-El es nuestro amigo...eh....-

-Steve- susurro Lola.

-Steve, si eso...y se ofreció a ayudarnos con el auto-.

Logan los ignoro. James y Vince dejaron el motor y fueron hacia ellos.

-Soy James Garret- dijo James tratando de no reír.

-Vince Blake- dijo él dándole un apretón de manos a Lola. –Así que...sabes de autos??-

-Ehh bueno...se algunas cosas- contesto Lola.

-Lo dudo mucho- susurro Logan mientras sacaba una llave de la caja.

-Bien, entonces...pongámonos a trabajar!!- sugirió Michael con entusiasmo y se dirigió al auto.

-Claro, emmm...Steve, porque no ayudas a Vince con el motor??- pregunto Chase mientras se dirigía hacia unas cajas.

-Claro-.

Los dos se dirigieron al auto. Vince rápidamente se puso a revisar cosas mientras Lola veía el interior del vehículo sin saber que hacer.

En la 101...

-Solamente dile que te pase una llave y luego dale vueltas a la tuerca mas grande!!- ordeno Quinn hablando por el walkie-takie.

De vuelta...

-Emm...Vince me pasas una llave??-.

El chico obedeció y Lola la tomo dudando un poco, luego hizo lo que Quinn le dijo con algo de dificultad porque la tuerca estaba muy apretada.

-Oye Chase, y como te fue en la cita con Zoey??- pregunto Vince.

-Ah pues...-luego miro de reojo a Lola. –Bastante bien-

-"Bastante bien"??- repitio Vince con una risita. –Dinos los detalles-.

Chase volvió a mirar a Lola y ella le respondió con unos ojos de "No voy a decirle nada", cosa que hizo que el chico se pudiera sincerar.

-Bueno, fuimos al Sushi Rox, hablamos un rato y luego la acompañe a su habitación...ustedes saben, lo de siempre-

-Con que se esta volviendo rutina eh??- pregunto Vince aun revisando el motor.

Habitación 101...

-"Rutina"??!!- pregunto Zoey observando la cámara de la laptop. –Fue él quien dijo que hiciéramos eso!!-

-Ya cálmate- le dijo Quinn. –Prometimos que no nos enfadaríamos-.

De vuelta...

-Mira, para aliviar la rutina en las citas con tu novia- comenzó a decir Logan. –es esencial que la lleves a lugares a donde ella nunca ha ido-

-Pero yo no tengo tanto dinero como tu para hacer eso- replico Chase.

-Si, lo se...solo quería dejarlo claro- contesto Logan en tono presumido. –Y además, ella tienes que estar segura de que harías lo que fuera por ella, como dejar la rutina-

-Eres la voz de la razón- dijo James con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

-Oye!! No es mi culpa ser el novio perfecto- reclamo Logan sonriendo.

-Talvez n falles en la rutina hermano- comenzó a decir Michael. –Pero te falta tanto para ser el novio perfecto...-

-Que quieres decir??-

-Oye, todos sabemos que a Quinn le gustan...nose, los chicos inteligentes??- dijo Michael.

-Y?? Que no soy inteligente??...No contesten- dijo Logan dejando caer una de las tuercas que había tomado. –Además, hay mil cosas mas por las que puedo ser el novio perfecto-.

Lola ahogo una risa.

-A si como cuales??- pregunto James.

-Pues...soy muy, muy guapo- contesto el castaño mientras se golpeaba la cara con el puño.-Y además, soy tan bueno besando-

-Iuu!! Iuu!!...-exclamo Chase con la cara de asco. –No necesitaba saber eso!!-

-Y por otro lado, Quinn adora que deje la rutina, Chase- siguió Logan. –Y si logras fingir que tienes sensibilidad para comprenderla, te va a adorar-.

Habitación 101...

-"Fingir sensibilidad"??!!- grito Quinn. –"Fingirla"??!! "Te va a adorar"??!!-

-Ya Quinn...prometimos que no nos enfadaríamos- le dijo Zoey en tono burlón.

De vuelta...

-Y tu Vince??- pregunto Lola mientras terminaba de sacar la tuerca. –Tienes novia??-

-Si- contesto él mientras le vertía aceite al carro. –Se llama Lola-

-Ahh Lola...-dijo ella tratando de mostrar indiferencia. –Es un nombre muy lindo, de seguro que debe de ser una chica genial no??-.

Logan rodó los ojos.

-Si, ella es genial- contesto Vince con una sonrisa.

-Si, tan genial que te regala cupones de panques- rio James pero luego se calló al ver la mirada asesina de Lola.

-Y...cuanto llevan saliendo??- pregunto Lola dejando la tuerca en el suelo.

-Casi seis meses - contesto Vince mientras tomaba un trapo viejo y se limpiaba el aceite de las manos.

-Ahí es cierto!!- exclamo Lola pero luego recobro la compostura ante la mirada de extrañeza de su novio. –Eh...eh...eso es mucho tiempo-

-No tanto-

-Enserio no te parece mucho tiempo??- pregunto la chica vestida de chico con algo de incredulidad.

-Bueno, si...es bastante, pero bueno, al menos yo no lo noto mucho-.

101...

-Awww...ves que es tierno Lola??- pregunto Zoey por el walkie-takie.

-Si, no puedo creer que estés espiándolo!!- reclamo Quinn mientras tomaba un puño de palomitas.

De vuelta...

-Oigan chicos!!- grito la voz de Dustin mientras llegaba hasta ellos con una gran caja en las manos.

-Trajiste todo??- pregunto Logan mientras el niño ponía la caja en el suelo.

-Si- contesto él. –Ya puedo ayudarlos con el auto??-

-Bien- dijo Michael. –Ayuda a Vince y a...a...-

-Steve- susurro Chase.

-Si, a Vince y a Steve con el motor-.

El niño se dirigio hasta ellos con unas cuantas llaves en la mano y se puso a ver el motor.

-Uuuu...-dijo Vince observando el interior del carro. –Dustin trajiste desarmadores??-

-Están en la caja-.

Vince se alejo hasta la caja que había dejado Dustin buscando un desarmador. Mientras tanto, Lola bajo un poco la cabeza para que el niño no la reconociera, pero Dustin se le quedaba viendo fijamente...

-Lola??- pregunto cerrando un poco los ojos.

-Shhhhhhh!!!- lo callo la chica sorprendida de que la hubiera reconocido.

-Que estas...??-

-20 Dolares y no dices nada!!-

-40-

-20!!-

-40!!-

-30!!-

-Hecho- dijo Dustin y le dio la mano.

Al día siguiente en la habitación 101...

-Lola no lo hagas- dijo Zoey poniéndose entre la puerta y su amiga que iba disfrazada de "Steve".

-Tengo que volver a ir Zoey!!- suplico la chica tratando de pasar.

-No sientes algo de culpa por lo que estas haciendo??- pregunto la rubia algo desesperada.

-Mira, claro que siento culpa, pero puedo vivir con eso-

-Zoey ya déjala que vaya- le dijo Quinn que estaba tumbada en su cama con un libro abierto.

-Lo único que quieres es volver a espiar a Logan!!-

-Eso es tan...-comenzo a decir Quinn pero luego su voz se apago. –probablemente cierto...-

-No te oí quejarte cuando era Chase el que estaba hablando- dijo Lola que trataba de pasar nuevamente.

-Ese no es el punto Lola!!- protesto Zoey. –Piensa en lo que dijo Vince, esta mas que claro que no quiere romper contigo...-

-Eso aun no lo se, pero descuida, lo voy a averiguar ahora mismo- dicho esto paso por abajo del brazo que Zoey había puesto en la puerta y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

-Quieres ver como termina esto??- preguno Quinn acercando la laptop.

Zoey rodó los ojos y tomo la computadora en sus manos.

Otra vez en las canchas de tennis...

Los chicos hacían lo mismo que el día anterior y Lola llego a paso decidido hasta ellos.

-Hola chicos- dijo mientras tomaba una llave del suelo.

-Hola Steve- dijeron todos.

-Pensé que hoy no iba a venir- le susurro James a Michael y Chase.

-Yo también- dijo Chase.

-Steve!!- exclamo Dustin acercándose. –Me debes 30 dólares, lo recuerdas??-.

Lola le torció la boca y saco de su bolsillo unos billetes verdes que de mala gana le entrego a Dustin.

-Es un placer hacer negocios contigo- dijo el niño y se fue a ayudarle a Logan con una llanta del auto.

Lola trato de ignorarlo, aunque no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y se dirigio hasta donde Vince seguía arreglando el motor.

-Hola Vince-

-Hola Steve- saludo él dándole la vuelta a una tuerca.

-Y...como van las cosas con tu novia??- pregunto la chica mientras fingía que observaba el motor.

-Bien, porque preguntas??-

-Ah, no...simple...curiosidad- contesto ella algo nerviosa. –Es que...nose, dijiste que llevaban tanto tiempo saliendo que...bueno, talvez pense que...que tu querrias romper con ella...-

-Que??- pregunto el chico arqueando las cejas.

-Si, bueno...es que un chico no puede aguantar tanto tiempo a la misma chica o si??-

-No se de que hablas- respondió Vince terminando de quitar la tuerca.

-Bueno...es que...nose, pense que tal vez "El gran Vince Blake" no estaría acostumbrado a salir tanto tiempo con una chica-

-"El gran Vince Blake"??- rio Vince.

-Si bueno...hay muchas mas chicas que quieren salir contigo no?? Y tu estas tan ocupado con Lola que no les prestas atención...-.

Vince se rió.

-Oh...si les prestas atención??- la voz de Lola sonaba muy preocupada.

-Yo jamás saldría con dos chicas a la vez- dijo Vince sonriendo por la ocurrencia del "chico".

-Entonces no engañas a Lola??-

-Nunca le haría algo asi- ahora la voz del chico sonaba mas seria. –Ella es...nose como explicártelo, pero es...como la chica ideal para mi, es la mas maravillosa chica que eh conocido, yo jamás le haría nada que la perjudicara o que le hiciera daño...Lola es...simplemente maravillosa-

Habitación 101...

-Awww...-suspiraron Quinn y Zoey observando la pantalla de la laptop.

-Eso fue tan...-comenzó a decir Zoey.

-Tierno- termino Quinn.

-Si...-

De vuelta...

-Wow- alcanzo a decir Lola observando atónita a Vince.

-Lo siento, debes creer que estoy loco pero...-

-No, no, no...esta bien!!- le dijo la chica. –Te entiendo perfectamente...-

-Enserio??-

-Si, yo también siento lo mismo por una persona...-suspiro Lola.

Vince le sonrió y luego siguió arreglando el motor, Lola también estaba sonriendo, pero luego se acordó de que estaba espiando a Vince y su sonrisa desapareció.

101...

-Bueno Lola, ya oíste lo que querías oír!!- dijo Zoey por el walkie-takie. –Ahora vuelve aquí!!-.

De vuelta...

-Bueno, fue un placer charlar contigo Vince- dijo la chica dejando de observar el motor. –Me tengo que ir-

-Claro, charlamos luego- dijo él.

-Ah...ahh...no!! no porque...me voy...me voy a mudar- mintió la chica. –lejos...muy lejos...hasta...Canada!!!-.

Dicho esto dejo a Vince bastante confundido y se dirigió a los demás chicos que estaban arreglando una llanta sentados en el piso.

-Si pregunta, me mude a Canada, ok??- les dijo y se dispuso a irse.

Pero luego, cuando estaba a punto de salir del limite de vista de los chicos, un perro san bernardo salio de entre los árboles y se dirigio corriendo hasta donde estaba Lola.

101...

-Oh, oh...-musito Quinn.

-Que??-

-La colonia que le puse a Lola en la peluca!!-

-Eh??

-Atrae a los animales!!-

-Diablos...-.

Las dos chicas dejaron la laptop aun lado y salieron corriendo de su habitación.

De vuelta...

-Oh por Dios...-susurro Lola al ver que el gran san bernardo venía hacia ella. –Ah!!!-.

Se puso a correr en toda dirección esperando perderlo, pero el perro seguía corriendo tras ella guiado por el olor de la peluca.

En un intento de subir a un árbol, Lola se cayó hacia atrás y quedo tirada en el piso. El san bernardo corrió mas rápido hacia ella y se puso a lamerle la cara.

-Ahhh!!!- seguía gritando ella.

Los chicos que estaban unos metros mas lejos observaron lo que pasaba y corrieron a ayudar a "Steve".

Zoey y Quinn habían llegado tambien desde el otro lado del campus y se pararon en seco al ver a Lola en el piso con un gran perro encima.

James, Chase y Vince agarraron al perro y trataron de quitárselo de encima, pero cuando lo hicieron, el animal agarro con la boca la peluca de Lola y salio corriendo muy satisfecho.

-Lola??- pregunto Vince cuando el cabello de la chica quedo descubierto.

-Eh...eh...ups??- pregunto ella mientras se quitaba los lentes y se sacudía la saliva de la cara.

-Lola??!!- grito Vince.

Zoey y Quinn se acercaron.

-Quisiera por favor alguien explicarme que pasa aquí??!!- grito Vince mirando atónito a su novia.

-Eh...eh...Lola??!!- exclamo Logan fingiendo sorpresa. –Que estas haciedo??!!-

-Si...porque estas vestida de chico??!!- exclamo Dustin llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Si, si, si...queremos una explicación!!- dijo Chase cruzando los brazos.

-Y mas vale que sea una muy buena explicación!!- dijo James fingiendo enojo.

-No puedo creerlo!!- Michael tambien se llevo las manos a la cara.

-Cierren el pico!!- gruño Lola.

-Me estabas espiando??- pregunto Vince atonito.

-No, no, no, no...bueno...talvez un poquito...-

-Es increíble!!- dijo él y luego se fue caminando a zancadas hacia otro lado.

-Vince!! Vince!!- lo llamo Lola mientras se levantaba y corría hacia donde Vince había ido.

-Le advertí que no lo hiciera- dijo Zoey cruzándose de brazos.

-Un minuto...-dijo Michael. –Que hacen ustedes aquí??-

-Vinimos a ayudar a Lola- contesto Quinn.

-No, hablo de que...como sabían que Lola estaba en problemas??-

-Ah pues...-la voz de Quinn se apago cuando comprendió. –Fue una corazonada...-

-Si, una gran corazonada- dijo Zoey nerviosa.

-Nos estaban espiando??- pregunto Logan frunciendo el seño.

-Eh...eh...no, porque piensan eso??- pregunto Zoey.

-Zoey...-gruño Chase que, al igual que los otros chicos, había fruncido el seño.

-Corremos??- le pregunto Zoey a Quinn.

-Es una buena idea-.

Unos pocos metros mas lejos, Lola aun perseguía a Vince que seguía caminando a zancadas.

-Vince!! Por favor!!- suplico ella cuando el chico se detuvo cerca de una fuente. –No era mi intención que...-

-Que?? Espiarme?? Acaso alguien te obligo??- dijo él bastante enojado.

-No...es que...-

-Como se te ocurrió algo asi??-

-Es que estabas tan distante conmigo que...bueno yo pense que...que...-

-Que?? Que estaba viendo a alguien mas?? Que iba a romper contigo??-

-Si...-susurro Lola con la voz apagada. –Pense que...estabas tan acostumbrado a que todas las chicas se murieran por ti que...bueno, creí que salir tanto tiempo conmigo te aburría...-

-Si, talvez no estoy acostumbrado a salir con una chica tanto tiempo, pero si ya no quisiera salir contigo te lo hubiera dicho no??- gruño él cruzando de brazos.

-Bueno si pero...seis meses es tanto que...-

-Entonces no soy yo el problema, porque según veo, la unica que ah reclamado algo por los seis meses, eres tu-

-Que??-

-Por favor...tu tampoco estas "acostumbrada" a salir con el mismo chico tanto tiempo, asi que por eso comenzaste a desconfiar de mi-.

Lola se quedo callada un buen rato con la mirada baja, mientras Vince la observaba todavía ceñudo y con los brazos cruzados.

-Soy una tonta- alcanzo a decir la chica.

-Si, lo eres- rio Vince un poco mas calmado.

-Pero entonces...porque la distancia y...??-

-Estaba buscando tu regalo por los seis meses que llevamos saliendo- explico Vince buscando algo en su bolsillo. –Iba a dártelos esta tarde-.

Saco de ahí dos boletos de color azul claro y se los entrego a la chica.

-Son...son dos boletos para la funcion de Hamlet en California!!- exclamo emocionada. –Cuesta una fortuna...como es que...??-

-Estuve trabajando en la biblioteca por un tiempo, por eso no podía comer contigo ni contestar tus llamadas, quería que fuera una sorpresa-

-Soy tan, tan, tan estupida!!- se dijo asi mismo enojada. –Vince, por favor...podrías perdonarme??-

-Perdonarte??- rio él. –Solo si prometes una cosa-

-Que cosa??-

-No vuelvas a vestirte de chico si?? Es algo...traumatico- rio y luego se acerco a Lola.

-Prometido- rio ella también y se acerco a Vince.

Ambos se besaron.


	11. Los bebés

**Oh si, yo se ke me tarde horrores!!! pero tengo una excusa muy buena, y es ke estaba descompuesta mi compu!!! se los juro!! me arrepenti de llamarla tostadora!! la amo!! jeje**

**Bueno, ya volviendo al tema. Este capitulo en particular me gusto mucho y creo ke por eso se me fue la mano y lo hice mas largo de lo normal. Espero y les guste realmente me diverti mucho escribiendolo.**

**Por cierto, aqui pasa algo raro con James y Rebbeca, nada malo ni nada apresurado, solo raro. Solo kiero recordarles ke ellos ya se conocian en el capitulo de "Celos" asi ke ps...por eso ya se conocen.**

**_Zoey 10 y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran, que se vale soñar, habría una 5 temporada...y esta sería..._**

**LOS BEBÉS.**

-Ya están todos?? No falta nadie??-.

La psicóloga de la escuela, junto con el Sr. Bender, acomodaba a todos los chicos ultimo año en un salón. (bastante apretados, debo añadir)

-Ya no falta nadie??- pregunto el Sr. Bender mientras se ponía enfrente de todos con la psicóloga a su lado.

-Creo que están todos- dijo la psicóloga bastante entusiasmada. –Muy bien, seguro se preguntaran porque estamos aquí-

-Es por el proyecto de clase no??- adivino Michael.

-Exacto. Verán, el maestro Bender y yo estuvimos charlando y creímos que sería conveniente probar un proyecto con ustedes-

-Dado a que son la primera generación de chicos y chicas que saldrá de la escuela, decidimos que ustedes serían los indicados para probar este proyecto- completo el maestro.

-Que proyecto??- pregunto James.

-Bueno...-la psicóloga agarro una caja que estaba detrás del escritorio y el maestro la ayudo a subirla. Cuando lo hicieron, ella saco de ahí un muñeco en forma de bebé con una especie de caja negra en la espalda- Taran!!!-.

Todos los alumnos guardaron silencio.

-Un muñeco??- pregunto Logan arqueando las cejas.

-Esto, no es solo un muñeco señor Reese- dijo la psicóloga. –Este es un perfecto robot que tiene...-

-Tiene unos controles en la caja negra de su espalda, los cuales están automáticamente programados para que el robot actué exactamente como un bebé humano- completo Quinn mientras se acomodaba las gafas.- La universidad de California los tiene-

-Quinn...-la psicóloga apretó los dientes. –Otra vez estas dando mi clase...-

-Lo siento- se disculpo la chica.

-En fin- siguió el Sr. Bender. –Como Quinn ya lo explico, estos muñecos están programados para actuar como un bebé de verdad-

-Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros??- pregunto Lola.

-Bueno, este será su proyecto- anuncio la psicóloga.- Todos se juntaran en parejas, las cuales serán marido y mujer!!-

-A cada pareja le daremos un bebé y tendrán que cuidarlo por una semana como si fuera su propio hijo- dijo el maestro Bender. –Deben alimentarlo, cambiarlo, darle cariño...-

-Al final de la semana, revisaremos a sus bebés y calificaremos su trabajo—

-Recuerden que están programados para actuar como un bebé de verdad, así que tengan cuidado con él-

-Alguna pregunta??- dijo la psicóloga.

-Yo- dijo Chase levantando la mano. –Como salimos de esta vivos??-

-Oh vamos!! En el libro decía que a todos les entusiasmaría mucho!!- lo animo la psicóloga.

-Sabe, los libros no muchas veces dicen la verdad- le dijo Zoey.

-Ya basta- dijo el maestro Bender. –Todos formen parejas-.

Se juntaron Zoey y Chase, Logan y Quinn, Michael y Liza, Lola y Vince, Mark y Stacy y así todos los demás chicos. Pero entonces, el orden fue interrumpido por un montón de chicas que se amontonaban en una esquina del salón gritando.

-No, ven, se mi pareja James!!- gritaba una.

-No, se la mía!!- grito otra.

-Nuestro hijo llevara tu nombre!!-

-Se mi pareja James!!-

-No, la mía!!-.

James estaba acorralado en un rincón del salón mientras trataba de alejar a todas esas chicas.

-Señor Garret!!- grito la psicóloga. –Se puede saber porque tanto alboroto??-

-Pregúntele a ellas!!- dijo James apuntando a las chicas que lo veían como si el fuera la cosa mas hermosa del mundo.

-Bueno, ya que usted causa alboroto en el orden, tendré que asignarle yo misma su nueva pareja- la maestra recorrió con la vista el salón, ignoro a todas las chicas que levantaban la mano entusiasmadas y luego se detuvo en el otro rincón del salón. –Rebecca!!-.

La chica levanto la cabeza arqueando las cejas.

-Tu serás la nueva pareja de James!!-

-Que??- pregunto ella frunciendo el seño.

-Que??- repitió James mirando incrédulo a la profesora.

-Profesora no puede...!!-

-Yo no quiero estar con él...!!-

-Usted no tiene porque...!!-

-Ya, ya!!- los calló la psicóloga. –Esta decidido-

-Bien, ahora cada pareja pase a recoger un bebé de la caja para comenzar el proyecto- anuncio el maestro Bender.

Mas tarde en el patio de la escuela...

Lola y Vince estaban sentados en una mesa con un bebé de juguete en los brazos de la chica.

-Oh, oh!!- dijo Lola emocionada. –Que se llame...María Consuelo Margarita Carmen De la Costa...Blake- añadió al ver que Vince fruncía el seño.

-Que tal solo...María??- pregunto Vince.

-Porque??-

-No creo que sepa escribir las planas de su nombre- comento él.

-Cierto- coincido Lola. –Me gusta María-.

Unas mesas mas lejos...

-Logan- dijo Logan mientras observaba a su bebé sentado junto a Quinn. –Se llamara Logan-

-Logan??- pregunto Quinn haciendo un gesto. –Es un nombre muy lindo, amor...pero...yo estaba pensando en algo como..."Einstain"-

-Einstain??- pregunto Logan frunciendo el seño. –Que tal algo como..."Logstain"??-

-Logstain??- repitió Quinn, pero luego su rostro se suavizo. –Me agrada...-.

Unas mesas mas lejos...

-Que se llame George!!- grito Michael. –No, no, no...mejor Hugo!!-

-Michael, no se llamara así- dijo Liza mientras sostenía a su bebé en brazos.

-Por que no??-

-Eh...porque es una niña!!- le dijo ella.

-Quien te dijo??-

-Pues, yo soy la que le cambie el pañal hace rato!!-

-Oh...entonces...que se llame...Emily!!- le dijo Michael a su novia.

-Mmmm...me gusta Emily, como se te ocurrió??-

-Oh, así se llamaba mi primer hámster...el que se murió...-luego Michael sollozo y Liza rodó los ojos.

Unas mesas mas lejos...

-Se llamara Rebecca- dijo la chica mientras James sostenía al bebé.

-Pero...-

-No, no me importa que no te guste el nombre-

-Yo...-

-Y no me importa tu opinión-

-Pero...-

-Se llamara Rebecca y es la ultima palabra que diré-.

Unas mesas mas lejos...

-Que tal...Andrew??- pregunto Chase mientras bebía un Blix.

-Ugghh...no- le contesto Zoey mientras cargaba a la muñeca. –Así se llama mi tía y definitivamente no quiero que mi hija se parezca a ella-

-Rose??-

-No, ese es un nombre de color!!-

-Evanna!!-

-Quieres que se burlen de ella??-

-Victoria??- pregunto Chase algo cansado.

-No-

-Erin??-

-No-

-Jamie??-

-Ya Chase!! Hay que buscar un nombre que de verdad le quede a la niña!!-.

Zoey torció la boca pensando en alguno nombre mientras Chase le daba otro sorbo a su bebida.

-Que tal...Katlyn??-

-Eso es!!- exclamo Zoey observando el refresco del chico.

-Si, es un estupendo nombre...así se llamaba la tía de mi madre, que es familiar de...-

-No hablo de ese nombre, hablo de este nombre!!- y le quito el Blix a Chase.

-Que?? Quieres que se llame "refresco"??-

-No seas bobo!!- le dijo ella sonriendo. –Que tal "Blix"??-

-Blix??- repito Chase. –No crees que nos demanden por infringir en los derechos reservados??-

-Es una broma??-

-Me agrada Blix- sonrió él. –Te gusta Blix, pequeña?? Si te gusta??- Chase comenzó a hacerle cariños a su muñeca.

-No hagas eso-

-Lo siento-.

1:00 AM Cuarto 101...

Zoey, Lola y Quinn estaban completamente dormidas cuando un sonoro llanto inundo el cuarto.

-Ahh...que clase de monstruo me despierta a la una de la madrugada??- se quejo Lola mientras Quinn prendía la luz.

Al lado de la cama de Zoey había una pequeña camita improvisada, hecha con una caja de cartón y almohadas, en la que estaba "Blix" produciendo un sonoro llanto.

-Enseguida la duermo- dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba adormilada de la cama.

Tomó a la bebé entre sus brazos y comenzó a moverla.

-Has que se calle!!- le grito Lola.

-Shhh...Eso intento!!-.

Zoey meneó un poco más a la bebé en sus brazos hasta que esta paro el llanto.

-Ya, esta dormida- avisó mientras la colocaba nuevamente en su camita.

-Al fin- dijo Lola mientras volvía a recostarse.

Pero justo cuando Quinn iba a apagar la luz nuevamente, otro llanto irrumpió en la habitación.

-Y ahora que??!!- grito Lola dándole un golpe a la almohada.

Quinn se levanto de su cama y fue hacia el sofá en el que "Logstain" estaba llorando.

-Cállalo ya!!- le dijo Lola tapándose sus oídos con las almohadas.

-Eso hago, eso hago!!- le dijo Quinn mientras arrullaba al muñeco.

-Esos tontos bebés no me dejaran dormir!!- les dijo la morena.

-Y donde esta el tuyo eh??- pregunto Zoey.

-Se quedo con su padre, para que yo pudiera dormir...cosa que no estoy haciendo!!-

-No para de llorar!!- se quejo Quinn.

-Dale un golpe haber si así que calla!!-

-Lola!!-.

Y en eso, la muñeca de Zoey comenzó a llorar más fuerte que antes. Ella se levanto resignada y la cargo nuevamente.

-Podrías ayudarnos??- pregunto Quinn mientras mecía a su bebé.

-Si, podría hacerlo- le contesto Lola. –Pero mejor voy a hacer esto!!- y dicho esto, tomo de un mueble su reproductor de música, se puso los audífonos y se acostó en su cama. –Buenas noches!!-.

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno...

-Y...como durmieron??- Lola llego con una bandeja de desayuno a su mesa favorita de la PCA y les sonrió a unas ojerosas Zoey y Quinn que cargaban a sus bebés.

-Horrible-

-Esto apesta-.

Chase, Michael y Logan llegaron en ese instante con los platos llenos de comida.

-Que hay??- pregunto Logan. –Como les fue anoche??-.

Quinn le arrojo una papa frita de su desayuno.

-Auch!! Y eso porque fue??-

-Que como nos fue anoche??!! Que como nos fue??!!- Quinn estaba algo histérica.- Casi no dormimos nada y tu me preguntas que como me fue anoche!!!-.

Logan miro confundido a sus amigos.

-Quinn se pone de mal humor cuando tiene sueño- explico Lola.

-Y porque no durmieron anoche??- pregunto Michael.

Zoey tomo una uva de su plato y se la aventó.

-Auch!! Va a ser un habito suyo arrojar comida o que??- les pregunto ofendido.

-No dormimos por estar cuidando a estos bebés- les dijo ella. –Así que, lógicamente, hoy será su turno de cuidarlos-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo Chase. –No hay porque enfadarse-

-No estamos enfadadas!!!- grito Quinn mientras se levantaba y le daba el bebé a Logan. –Me voy a clase!!!-

-Igual yo- dijo Zoey y le entrego el bebé a Chase.

Se levanto con Lola de la mesa y ambas siguieron a Quinn hasta perderse de vista.

-Locas- murmuro Michael mientras daba un sorbo a su refresco.

En eso, James llego corriendo a la mesa. Se tropezó con la silla de Logan y se metió entre ellos para quedar debajo de la mesa.

-Hablando de locos...-dijo Logan.

-Y a ti que te pasa??- pregunto Michael mientras los tres se asomaban debajo de la mesa para ver a James.

-Shhh!!!- James se llevo un dedo a la boca. –No quiero que ella me vea!!-

-Quien??- pregunto Logan.

-Rebecca!!-.

Los tres chicos levantaron la cabeza y observaron que unos pasos mas lejos, Rebecca estaba buscando a James con el seño fruncido y su bebé en brazos.

-Es una maniaca!!- les dijo el rubio.

-Oh si...ya pase por eso- comento Chase.

-Solo actúen como si no estuviera aquí!!-.

Chase, Michael y Logan se enderezaron y comenzaron a comer. En eso, Rebecca camino hacia su mesa y se planto enfrente de ellos mirándolos fijamente.

-James no esta aquí!!- grito Michael bastante nervioso. –Eh...quiero decir...se te ofrece algo??-

-Donde esta James??- pregunto ella frunciendo el seño.

-No sabemos- dijo rápidamente Chase.

-Te habían dicho que no eres muy bueno mintiendo, Chase??- le pregunto ella haciendo un gesto de lastima.

-Casi diario- le contestó.

-No importa...es algo lindo- añadió la chica sonriéndole con coquetería. –Cuando vean a James, díganle que lo estoy buscando y que ya es hora de que cuide a su bebé!!-.

Dicho esto camino a zancadas hasta el otro lado del patio y se perdió de vista.

-Ya se fue- dijo Logan.

James salió debajo de la mesa con gesto de alivio y se sentó al lado de Michael.

-Me esta volviendo loco!!- grito James.-Solo quiere decirme que hacer y grita todo el tiempo!!-

-Te comprendo...- le dijo Chase dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Ya basta, todo el mundo se esta tomando demasiado enserio este tema de los bebés- les dijo Logan. –Es una ridiculez. Que tan difícil puede ser cuidar a una cosita tan pequeña como esta??-

-Hay que ir a clase- les dijo James.

Logan, James y Chase se levantaron de la mesa. Tomaron sus mochilas y sus respectivos bebés y se fueron a su siguiente clase.

Michael estaba sentado comiendo papas fritas cuando escucho unos gritos cerca de ahí...

-No puedo cuidarlo esta noche, tengo practica de pintura!!- gritaba Stacy cargando a su muñeco.

-Y yo voy a ir a la reunión de "Porque amamos las Guerras Galácticas"!!- le decía Mark enojado...bueno, enojado a su modo...osea, bastante calmado.

-No puedo cuidarlo!!-

-Ni yo!!-

-Hey, hey!!- les dijo Michael levantándose y yendo hasta ellos. –Porque tanto alboroto??-

-Porque, este mal padre se niega rotundamente a cuidar a su hijo!!- grito Stacy en tono lastimero.

-Ella no quiere cuidarlo!!- le dijo Mark.

-No es que no quiera cuidarlo- le reprocho Stacy. –Tengo que ir a esa practica de pintura, hoy (por sugerencia mía) vamos a hacer cuadros de hisopos y...-

-Yo tengo que ir a esa reunión!!- le dijo Mark.

-Doy todo por esta familia y tu te vas con tus amigotes a esas reuniones!!!- Stacy se puso a llorar.

-Ahora llora histérica!!- dijo Mark observando a Stacy.

-Si tan solo te quedaras esta noche con tu hijo...-

-Haber ya!!- les grito Michael parando el llanto de Stacy. –Si tanto problema es, yo puedo cuidarlo esta noche-

-Enserio harías eso??- pregunto Stacy secándose las lagrimas.

-Todo con tal de que me dejen comer mis papas en paz!!-

-Oh gracias Michael!!- le dijo Stacy entregándole al muñeco. –Te prometo que el primer cuadro de hisopos que haga será para ti!!-

-No...déjalo así, gracias- le dijo el moreno.

-Oye, y cuanto te debemos??- pregunto Mark.

-Que??-

-Si, por cuidar al bebé...cuanto tenemos que pagarte??-

-Ja!! No...no tienen que pagarme...- pero luego Michael sonrió como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo. –Mas que 10 dólares-.

Mark saco de su bolsillo dos billetes y se los entrego a Michael.

-Gracias- dijo Michael contando el dinero. –Por 5 dólares más, lo pondré a ver programas educativos-.

Mas tarde en el patio de la PCA...

Lola se encontraba acostada en una silla, con su traje de baño puesto, un bloqueador solar al lado y unos lentes de sol en los ojos.

Vince llego, caminando cansinamente hasta donde ella estaba con el bebé en brazos.

-Hola, amor- lo saludo ella- cielos, que te paso?? Te ves terrible!!-

-Estuve despierto casi toda la noche- le explico él mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la chica. –María no me dejaba dormir-

-Quien es María??-

-Tu hija!!- exclamo Vince.

-Ah claro- dijo Lola sin darle importancia. –Así que esa boba muñeca no te dejo dormir...-

-Shhh!!!- le dijo él tapándole los "oídos" a la muñeca. –No se debe de insultar a los hijos, y menos cuando están presentes-

-No seas ridículo, es una muñeca!!-

-Te puede oír!!-

-No, no puede oírme...es una estúpida muñeca!!- grito Lola frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Lola, no te permitiré que insultes a nuestra hija!!- le dijo Vince poniéndose de pie.

-Que?? Estas jugando!!- Lola tenía la cara de una maestra que le explicaba a un niño que no entendía que dos mas dos da cuatro.

-Hablaremos cuando cambies tu actitud- le dijo Vince y se fue con su bebé.

-Todo el mundo se volvió loco!!- exclamo Lola.

Mas noche...

-Gracias por cuidarlo- dijo Mark mientras Michael le entregaba su muñeco.

-Es un buen niño- dijo Michael recargándose en la pared del pasillo.

-Podrías cuidarlo este fin de semana??- pregunto Stacy.

-Eh??-

-Es que yo tengo que ir a una clase de yoga y Mark tiene una junta con la asociación de "Creemos que los aliens existen"-

-Eh...no se...-

-Te daré otros 10 dólares-

-Veré a este pequeñín el fin de semana entonces!!- Michael le acaricio la calva cabeza al bebé mientras Stacy y Mark se alejaban con su hijo.

-Escuche bien??- pregunto una chica pelirroja acercándose a Michael. –Cuidaras al bebé de ellos??-

-Si, son 10 dólares bien ganados-

-Cuidarías al mío??- pregunto la chica- Tengo práctica de porristas esta noche y mi pareja ira a un juego de fútbol-

-Eh...-

-Te pago 20- le suplico ella.

-Eh...muy bien, pero no le digas a nadie mas sobre esto!!-.

Unos minutos mas tarde...

-Tengo clase de dibujo!!-

-Debo cuidar a mi hermano!!-

-Tengo que terminar el trabajo de Historia!!-.

Había como 30 chicos afuera del dormitorio de Michael, con los bebés en una mano y el dinero en otra, suplicándole que los cuidara.

-Ya, ya!!- grito Michael. –Esta bien!! Pero formen una fila, entréguenme al bebé y denme el dinero!!-.

Mas noche, en el dormitorio 145...

Logan estaba sentado en una silla tomándose fotos con su celular mientras Chase escribía en la computadora.

-No te cansas de escribir??- pregunto Logan con fastidio.

-No te cansas de tomarte fotos??- le respondió Chase.

-Porque habría de hacerlo??- dijo Logan mientras volvía la cámara del teléfono hacía él y sonreía.

En eso, Michael entro a la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara y mucho dinero en las manos.

-Ah...esto es dinero fácil- les dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama.

-De donde sacaste todo eso??-

-Ahora soy niñero de casi todos los bebés de nuestra clase...esas personas pagan bien!!-

-Enserio??- pregunto Logan. –Por cuanto cuidas al mío??-

-Hey!!- dijo Chase. –Se supone que el objetivo del proyecto, es que nosotros cuidemos a los bebes-

-Y eso debería importarme??- pregunto Logan.

-Si lo haces, le diré a Quinn- contestó Chase con satisfacción.

Logan frunció el entrecejo.

-Y en cuanto a ti- dijo Chase apuntando a Michael. –No quiero mas bebés de los necesarios en este cuarto-

-Ja!! Ya tenía eso previsto mi querida bola de pelos- dijo Michael. –Todos los bebés están en el armario del conserje, iré a revisarlos cada veinte minutos para que no lloren-.

Justo en ese momento, el bebé que se encontraba al lado de Chase comenzó a llorar.

-Debe tener hambre- dijo el chico mientras tomaba a "Blix" en sus brazos. –Donde esta el biberón??-

-Acá!!- dijo Michael y le lanzó el biberón a Chase.

El chico comenzó a darle de comer a su muñeca y este paro el llanto.

-Wow, lo haces bien- dijo Michael.

-Gracias- contesto Chase mientras retiraba el biberón de la boca de "Blix". –Esto de ser padre no es tan difícil...-.

Y justo en ese momento, la pequeña muñeca lanzo de su boca un chorro de leche empapando la cara de Chase.

-Si, no es tan difícil!!- dijo Logan entre carcajadas.

-Si?? Pues no te veo cuidando a tu hijo!! En donde esta??- le pregunto Chase mientras se limpiaba la cara.

-En mi mochila- dijo él mientras se sacaba otra foto.

-Que?? No puedes tener a tu hijo en tu mochila!! Eso es...eso...esta mal!!-

-Oye, ese muñeco no ah hecho nada desde que esta ahí, así que no me preocupare-.

Luego, un sonoro llanto invadió la habitación, un llanto proveniente de la mochila de Logan. El chico resoplo resignado y saco a "Logstain" de su mochila, lo meneo un poco para hacer que se callara.

-Ya cierra el pico!!- le dijo Logan al muñeco. –Que tal si le compro un caramelo?? Se calla con eso??-

-No puedes darle a un recién nacido caramelos!!- le dijo Michael.

-Entonces?? Un biberón!! Te comprare un biberón!!-.

Pero el bebé siguió llorando...

-Un biberón de oro!! Si, te comprare un biberón de oro como el que papi tenía de pequeño!!-.

Al día siguiente en la estancia...

James corría, escondiéndose de vez en cuando detrás de algún sillón, o de alguna persona. Cuando estaba seguro de que Rebecca no se encontraba ahí, suspiro aliviado y salió de atrás de una puerta, pero...

-Donde estabas??- Rebecca salió de la nada y se encontró a espaldas del chico.

-Yo...estaba...hum...-James se puso muy nervioso. –Estaba haciendo tarea...-

-Recuerda que tenemos un horario James. Hoy, te toca cuidar al bebé a ti hasta las seis de la tarde, luego me tocara a mi, pero para hacer eso, necesito que tu cooperes!!- lo regaño.

-Ya!! Quieres dejar de actuar como general de guerra??- se canso James. –Es solo un proyecto!!-

-Un proyecto en el que quiero sacar diez, así que te pones a cuidar a tu hijo!!- le grito ella mientras le entregaba al bebé y cruzaba la estancia a zancadas.

Unas horas mas tarde, habitación 101...

Zoey estaba con la cara ojerosa sentada en el piso y con un libro en las manos.

-Haber, Y+Y1 es igual a M por X+X1- decía mientras leía el libro.

-Muy bien- le dijo Quinn que estaba arrodillada frente a una mesa en donde tenía un aparato muy raro parecido a un microscopio y a su bebé.

-Hola- dijo Logan entrando al cuarto. –Ya me toca cuidar al niño-

-Awww...alguien muestra una actitud paternal??- le dijo Zoey burlonamente.

-Cierra la boca- le dijo Logan. –Que estas haciendo??-

-Bueno- contesto Quinn dejando el aparato a un lado. –Es que leí en una revista que últimamente se han robado muchos niños recién nacidos, ya que estos no tienen armas para defenderse-

-Y??-

-Pues el pequeño "Logstain" si tendrá un arma para defenderse!!- luego Quinn cargo a su bebé. –Le acabo de implantar rayos láser en sus ojos!!-

-Que??!!-

-Si, con estos rayos ya no tendremos de que preocuparnos porque alguien se robe a nuestro hijo, ahora el podrá defenderse solito-.

Logan la miro boquiabierto y Zoey contuvo la risa.

-No puedes hacer eso con nuestro hijo!!-

-Es como un regalo para él!!-

-No, esto es un regalo- dijo Logan sacando de su mochila una camisita azul cielo. –Fue importada desde Londres, costo mucho dinero y esto es lo que mi hijo va a usar-

-"Logstain" no necesita regalos caros, necesita protección!!-

-No se le llama precisamente "protección" a implantarle rayos láser a tu hijo!!- le reclamo Logan.

-Creo que esta es una discusión familiar, así que...-dijo Zoey levantándose del piso y saliendo de la habitación ignorando los gritos de Quinn y Logan.

Camino por el pasillo, aun con el libro en las manos hasta toparse con Chase, que llevaba una mochila en un brazo y a "Blix" en el otro.

-Hola, como te fue??- pregunto Zoey.

-Bien, no dio mucho que hacer- dijo él con una sonrisa un poco forzada. –Podrías quedártela el resto de la tarde??-

-Que??- se extraño la chica. –Pero, es tu turno-

-Lose, pero...creo que necesita pasar mas tiempo con su mamá-.

Zoey frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, damela- se resigno. –No quiero acabar como todo el mundo que se vuelve loco por este tema de los bebes-

-Claro- coincidió Chase mientras le entregaba a la muñeca. –Entonces...la cuidas hoy y mañana y...-

-Wow, wow...-Zoey frunció mas el ceño. –Si yo la cuido hoy, tu la cuidaras mañana-

-Pero...tengo...tengo que hacer...una cosa...ya sabes, la...la cosa que...que tengo que hacer-

-Chase!!-

-Ya, ya. Yo la cuido mañana-.

Armario del conserje en el edificio Nelson...

-Michael??- pregunto Liza entrando al cuarto con el bebé en manos. –Que estas haciendo??-.

Liza observo a su novio sentado en el piso, con muchas cajas que tenía adentro bebés de juguete. Le estaba dando biberón a uno, y arrullando a otro.

-Ah...trabajando, para ganarme el pan- le contesto él. –Y por favor, no hagas ruido que se acaban de dormir!!-

-Estas cuidando a los bebés de otras personas??- pregunto Liza arqueando las cejas.

-Es un trabajo digno!!-

-Lo voy a decir de otra manera- se corrigió Liza. –No has cuidado a tu hija y estas cuidando los de otras personas??-

-Eh...si, esa es la idea-

-Michael!!-

-Shhh!!-

-No me calles!!- le advirtió la chica apuntándolo con el dedo amenazadoramente.

-Si paso tiempo con nuestro hija-

-No, eso no es cierto!! Eres un mal padre!!-

-Ya- Michael se levanto del piso, dejo a los dos bebés que traía en sus "cunas" y se acerco a Liza. –Si lo que quieres es que la cuide, lo haré-

-Enserio??-

-Si, solo dame a Emily y te prometo que la cuidare como si fuera mi hija-

-Es tu hija-

-Solo bromeo- rió él.

-Si le pasa algo...-

-No le pasara nada, linda- la consoló Michael mientras tomaba a su muñeca.

-Mas te vale- le advirtió Liza mientras volvía a apuntarlo con el dedo.

Al día siguiente en el patio de la escuela...

Lola se encontraba sentada en una banca de la PCA leyendo un libro, cuando Vince llegó con "María" en brazos, se sentó junto a ella y la miro enojado.

-Que pasa??- pregunto Lola sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-No has cuidado a tu hija, eso es lo que pasa-

-No estas hablando enserio- dijo Lola mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Que no estoy hablando enserio??- pregunto Vince dolido. –La niña ni conoce a su madre!!-

-No conoce a nadie porque es una muñeca!!-

-Lola!!-

-Que??- pregunto ella comenzando a desesperarse. –Acaso soy la única en toda la escuela que se da cuenta de que "eso" es solo un juguete??!!-

-"Eso" es tu hija!!-

-Deja de decir eso- le dijo ella cerrando de golpe el libro. –Es solo un estúpido proyecto-.

Vince apretó contra su pecho a "María" y volvió a taparle los "oídos".

-No digas ese tipo de cosas enfrente de ella!!- le reprocho el chico.

-Vince...-advirtió Lola frunciendo el ceño. –Estoy comenzando a desesperarme...-

-Ya veo, nuestros problemas familiares no te importan!!- Vince se levanto de la banca.

-Esto ya es demasiado...-gruño la morena. –A donde vas??-

-Voy a darle de comer a nuestra hija!!- dijo él y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado del patio.

-No puede comer!!- grito Lola. –Es una muñeca!!!-.

Mas tarde en el cuarto 101...

Zoey caminaba con la bebé en brazos, con el cabello despeinado y unas ojeras muy grandes en los ojos.

-Ya para de llorar!!- le dijo a la muñeca mientras intentaba ponerle el biberón en la boca.

Pero la niña no se callaba y lo único que ocasionaban los intentos de Zoey eran hacer que llorara mas fuerte.

-Por favor, Blix...-suplicó la chica.

Pero en eso, Chase entro al cuarto y se extraño al ver a Zoey de esa forma.

-Eh...todo en orden??- pregunto.

-Que??- Zoey levanto la cabeza y le sonrió forzadamente. –Todo va de maravilla, estupendo, maravilloso...porque piensas que algo esta mal??-

-Solo pregunte si...-

-Olvídalo, vienes a llevártela verdad??- pregunto ella ilusionada.

-Pues...si, pero si te estas llevando bien con ella supongo que...-

-Nada de eso, llévatela- Zoey le puso a la bebé en brazos.

-Creí que todo iba bien- le dijo él.

-Si, todo va de maravilla...soy maravillosa cuidando niños!!- le dijo Zoey sonriendo mas de lo normal.

-Claro...-Chase también sonrió forzadamente. –Yo también soy bastante bueno en esto pero...talvez deban pasar un tiempo de chicas y...-

-No!! No!!- grito Zoey de inmediato. –No es que...no es que no quiera estar con ella, solo que...tiempo paternal!! Eso!! "Blix" necesita tiempo paternal...-.

Chase resoplo resignado.

-Claro, entonces te la traigo mas tarde-.

En uno de los pasillos de la escuela...

-La protección es necesaria para el cuidado de los bebés!!- Quinn caminaba molesta mientras cargaba a "Logstain".

-Compensar tus locas ideas con regalos es lo que lo hace feliz!!- le grito Logan mientras los chicos que pasaban por ahí los miraban raro.

-No dejare que compres la felicidad de mi hijo!!-

-No dejare que le hagas cirugías en la cabeza!!-

-Solo implante un rayo láser que...-

-No importa!!- se harto Logan. –Si vuelves a tocar la cabeza de nuestro hijo, me lo llevare y argumentare que su madre se volvió loca!!-

-No puedes hacer eso, sacaríamos un cero en el proyecto!!- bramó Quinn apretando a el muñeco como si fuera un oso de peluche.

-Bien!! Pero después de sacar diez en el proyecto, quiero el divorcio!!-

-Bien!!-

-Bien!!-.

Y ambos caminaron a lados opuestos el pasillo.

En la noche en la habitación 145...

Chase estaba caminando igual que Zoey hace unos momentos. Traía a "Blix" en brazos, el cabello lo traía muy despeinado (mas de lo normal) y tenía los ojos muy abiertos y rojos de no haber dormido.

Michael entro al dormitorio con mas dinero en las manos y se quedo observando a su amigo y a la muñeca que no paraba de llorar.

-Eh...todo en orden??-

-Perfectamente!!- bramó Chase. –No podría estar mejor!! Soy un excelente padre!!-

-Claro...-Michael miro raro a su amigo. –Chase...seguro que estas...??-

-Estoy bien, Michael!!- grito el chico. –No ves que lo hago genial??!!-.

El chico iba a contestar, pero en eso la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y James entro con su muñeca en brazos, y una actitud de haber corrido mucho.

-Puedo esconderme aquí??- pregunto James.

-Esconderte??-

-Rebecca no me deja en paz ni un segundo!!- bramó el rubio. –"Cuida al bebé", "debemos de sacar diez", "estas haciéndolo mal"...ya no la soporto!!-.

La puerta del dormitorio se volvió a abrir dejando ver a una enojada Rebecca.

-Creí decirte que te quedaras en la estancia!! El bebé no aguanta que te la pases corriendo!!- lo regaño ella mientras James se sobresaltaba al oír su voz. –Y si ustedes, lo siguen escondiendo...ya verán como les va- añadió apuntando con su dedo a Chase y Michael.

Luego, se volteo enojada y jaló a James del brazo que tenía desocupado sacándolo del cuarto.

-Esa chica tiene problemas- dijo Michael mientras volvía a contar su dinero.

Al día siguiente en la estancia...

Zoey estaba recostada en el sofá, medio dormida y con los audífonos puestos, cuando llego Chase con la bebé en manos y le quito los audífonos de un tirón.

-Que pasa??- pregunto ella incorporándose.

-Es tu turno de cuidar a la bebé!!- le dijo él, algo histérico.

-Creí que te la estabas pasando muy bien- dijo Zoey.

-Pero claro que me la estoy pasando bien- dijo Chase con una sonrisa forzada. –Es solo que "Blix" extraña mucho a su madre-

-Bueno...-Zoey torció la boca. –Talvez podrías cuidarla un poco mas...-

-No!!- grito Chase abriendo los ojos. –Es tu turno de cuidarla!!-

-Oye, no grites...-

-No estoy gritando!!-

-Que te pasa??-

-No me pasa nada!!-

-Bueno, cuando quieras decirme me buscas- le dijo por ultimo ella y se dio la vuelta para salir de la estancia.

-Hey, hey!!- la llamó Chase. –No huyas de tus responsabilidades!!- y el chico la siguió mientras ella daba vuelta por un pasillo.

-No huyo de mis responsabilidades!!- le dijo ella mientras caminaba mas rápido con Chase pisándole los talones.

-Dijiste que te encantaba pasar tiempo con tu hija!!-

-Y me encanta pasar tiempo con ella!!- Zoey apretó mas el paso. –Pero no veo que a ti te guste mucho-

-De que hablas??- pregunto Chase caminando mas rápido. –A mi me encanta!! Soy un excelente padre!!!-

-Entonces quédate con ella esta noche!!!-

-No!! Que me dices tu?? Acaso no te "encanta" pasar tiempo con tu hija??-

-Ya te dije, que si y como veo que es mucho problema para ti- Zoey se paro y se volvió quitándole a "Blix" de los brazos. –entonces, me la quedo yo-

-No es que sea mucho problema para mi!!- dijo Chase enojado. –Soy excelente en este asunto!! Dame a mi hija!!!- dijo Chase tirando de ella.

-Creí que querías que me la quedara!!- Zoey también le dio un tirón evitando que Chase la tomara.

-No, yo soy mejor padre que tu!!- dijo Chase

-Claro que no!! Yo soy una madre fabulosa!!!- Zoey le dio otro tirón a la muñeca.

Mientras tanto, en otro pasillo del mismo edificio…

-Deja de decir que me va a escuchar!!- grito Lola mientras seguía a un indignado Vince por un pasillo.

-No quieres a tu hija- le reprocho el mientras sostenía a la muñeca.

-Es un estupido juguete!!- dijo ella. –Soy la única en la academia que sabe lo que verdaderamente son esas cosas??-

-Insensible!!-

-Loco!!-.

Zoey y Chase seguían forcejeando para llevarse a "Blix", mientras Lola y Vince se acercaban a ellos gritando.

-Zoey, dile a Vince que esta loco!!- grito Lola al ver a su amiga.

-No puedo, trato de que este mal padre me devuelva a mi hija!!- le dijo la rubia mientras daba otro tirón a su muñeca.

-Ves??- Vince se volvió hacia Lola. –Zoey si quiere a su hija!!-

-Ya estuvo bueno!!- grito Lola frunciendo el seño.

Y dicho lo ultimo, le arrebato a "María" de los brazos y la arrojo con fuerza hasta el otro lado del pasillo en donde había un librero. La muñeca cayó en uno de los espacios que no tenía libros y comenzó a llorar.

-Golpeaste a tu hija!!- bramo Vince atónito.

Pero justo en ese momento, Chase tiro de mas a "Blix" y la soltó, haciendo que la muñeca volara por los aires hasta caer en el mismo librero en el que había caído la muñeca de Lola.

Cayó tan recio, que el librero amenazo con caerse, pues se estaba tambaleando un poco. Los cuatro chicos guardaron silencio con los ojos muy abiertos, y después respiraron aliviados al ver que no había pasado nada.

Pero luego, unos sonoros gritos invadieron el lugar…

-No operaras a mi hijo!!- grito la voz de Logan mientras trataba de arrebatarle el muñeco a Quinn.

-Y tu no gastaras mas dinero en tratar de comprar su felicidad!!-

-Me quiere mas a mi!!-

-No, me quiere mas a mi, yo si lo cuido!!!-

-Yo tengo una cuenta bancaria a su nombre!!!-.

Entonces, Logan tiro con fuerza a "Logstain" y este voló por los aires como los otros bebés, pero mientras era lanzado hacia el librero, de sus ojos comenzó a salir una especie de luz roja, una luz que a los pocos segundos se convirtió en un rayo láser.

-Abajo!!- grito Quinn.

Todos obedecieron asustados mientras la lucecita rebotaba contra la pared, luego contra un espejo que se encontraba ahí, contra una lámpara y por ultimo llegaba al librero en el mismo segundo que "Logstain" aterrizaba.

El mueble se prendió en llamas y todos quedaron paralizados al ver a sus bebés quemarse.

-MI HIJA!!!- grito Lola mientras Vince la sujetaba extrañado para que no fuera a rescatar a "María", luego viendo como la bebé dejaba de llorar, Lola se desmayo en los brazos de su novio.

En el armario del conserje…

-Bien!!- dijo Michael mientras dejaba a "Emily" en una de las 30 cunitas. –Ya dormí a mi hija, y también a todos los demás. Quien dijo que ser padre era difícil??-.

Y justo cuando se hacía esa pregunta, unos gritos le llegaron de afuera del pasillo, pero cuando quiso abrir la puerta, una bocanada de humo salio de ahí.

-Que rayos…??-.

Luego, hubo una alarma y del techo comenzó a salir mucho agua para apagar un incendio.

Michael no se habría preocupado, pero entonces, todos los bebés comenzaron a emitir sonidos extraños, como de maquinas y al acercarse a una cuna, el chico vio horrorizado como todos los bebés comenzaban a hacer corto circuito por la cantidad de agua que llegaba a las cajas negras.

-No, no, no!!- grito Michael mientras los cubría del agua. –No, por favor!!!!-.

Al día siguiente en el mismo salón de al principio…

-Estoy decepcionada!!- grito la psicóloga mientras dejaba una caja llena de bebés quemados en el escritorio. –No solo no cumplieron con el proyecto, si no que casi queman un edificio!!!-

-En mi defensa, debo decir que tuve un mal esposo- dijo Liza fulminando a Michael con la mirada.

-Silencio!!- la psicóloga parecía algo histérica.

-Bueno, y que aprendimos de esto??- pregunto el maestro Bender, molesto, pero mas calmado que la psicóloga.

-No debes operar la cabeza de tu hijo tu misma- dijo Quinn.

-El divorcio siempre es la mejor opción- dijo Logan.

-No debes cuidar a los bebés de los demás!!- dijo Michael en un sollozo mientras toda la clase lo miraba con ojos asesinos.

-Debí de haberla cuidado mas!!- dijo Lola llorando. –Era mi hija!!!-

-Cuando te digan que "debes hacer un proyecto" no hagas caso- dijo Chase cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues…-dijo Zoey mientras daba un suspiro. –Que ser padres es una gran responsabilidad y que nosotros no estamos preparados para eso. Hay que tener madurez y un gran sentido de la responsabilidad para hacerse cargo de alguien y eso es algo que no todos tienen. Y por eso fracasamos…-la chica miro a toda la clase. –Por que no estamos listos para ser padres-

-A pesar de sus desastres, creo que la señorita Brooks comprendió la meta del proyecto- dijo el señor Bender.

-O sea que no estamos reprobados??- pregunto Vince.

-Yo no dije eso, todos sacaron un cero-.

Hubo muchas quejas hasta que la psicóloga los calló.

-Bueno, no todos reprobaron- corrigió ella. –La única pareja que logro pasar una semana con su bebé sin que a este le pasara nada fueron…James y Rebbeca!! Felicidades!!!-.

-Eh??- se extraño James.

-Así es, y de verdad me alegro mucho!!- la psicóloga dio unos saltitos. –Se ve que de verdad pusieron empeño en esta tarea!! Son un gran equipo!!-.

Los dos chicos se voltearon a ver frunciendo el seño y luego rodaron los ojos fastidiados.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de anunciar nuestro nuevo proyecto…- comenzó a decir el maestro Bender, pero antes de que dijera otra cosa todos los alumnos salieron corriendo por la puerta asustados.


	12. El concurso de bandas

**Muajaja!! volvi!! jeje eske primero kería terminar el fic de Ned pero, antes de ke otravez entre a la escuela y no me deje hacer anda le segui con este!!**

**Bueno, este capi esta mas corto ke el anterior, pero aun asi me gusto como kedo y espero ke a ustedes tambien les agrade.**

**ACLARACIONES: Yo se ke Victoria Justice (Lola) sabe cantar, incluso me gustan varias de sus canciones, pero para el fic es necesario ke no cante XD. La cancion que cantan ella y la otra chica, por cierto es "Lonely Song" de la pelicula Spectacular en donde ella es la villana.**

**La canción que todas las demas chicas cantan y Zoey tambien es "Follow me" (tema principal de Zoey 101) en español. La canción que Zoey canta al final es "Follow me" en ingles.**

**El baterista que Logan menciona es el (idolo!!!) baterista de Simple Plan, y jeje disculpen, pero ultimamente me ah gustado mucho Fall Out Boy y por eso decidí meterlo, ademas de ke es una banda que considero le gusta mucho a los chicos y a estos chicos (Chase, Michael, Logan y James) tambien podría gustarles XD.**

**Ah y aparte, nose...extrañaba los experimentos de Quinn y a Dustin como conejillo de indias XD.**

**Hum...creo que es todo...Oh, si!!**

**_Zoey 101 y todos su personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar) habría una 5 temporada y esta sería..._**

* * *

EL CONCURSO DE BANDAS.

-Que tal si le agregamos unos acordes mas en el segundo verso??- preguntó Logan.

Él, Michael, James y Chase se encontraban en el cuarto 145 del edificio Nelson.

Logan estaba recargado en una silla, moviendo despreocupadamente unas baquetas y frente a él estaba una batería; Chase se encontraba sentado en el sillón con una guitarra negra en las manos: Michael estaba recargado en la pared y enfrente de él había un órgano y James estaba a un lado suyo con un bajo.

-Oye, oye- dijo Michael –La música, la hago yo así que no la critiques-

-No ganaremos con una canción tan aburrida- dijo él.

-Que haces aquí??- preguntó James frunciendo el seño.

-Bueno, necesitamos un baterista- dijo Chase.

-Si, y si no quieren perder a un gran artista como yo, mas vale que no lancen insultos de esos- dijo Logan.

-Si, no queremos perder a un "gran artista" como tu- se burló Michael.

-Hola!!- saludo Lola entrando a la habitación seguida de Quinn y Zoey. –Eh…que están haciendo??-

-Música!!- respondió Michael entusiasmado.

Lola soltó una carcajada.

-No, enserio- dijo burlonamente.

-Bueno, al menos eso esta intentando Michael- dijo James.

-Y para que hacen eso??- preguntó Zoey mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a Chase.

-Para el concurso de bandas- explicó él. –Ayer pusieron carteles y nos inscribimos. Tenemos que formar una banda y prepararnos para el sábado que viene. El ganador…-

-Que vamos a ser nosotros- aclaró Logan.

-…ira gratis al concierto de Fall Out Boy en los Ángeles, con asientos en primera fila!!-

-Estupendo- dijo Quinn.

-Así es, por eso nos inscribimos- dijo Michael. –Yo tocaré el órgano…-

-Creí que tocabas la hermosa flauta- se burlo Lola.

-Ja, ja- Michael frunció el seño. –Un artista de la música como yo, puede tocar varios instrumentos, muñeca-

-Yo tocare el bajo- dijo James señalando el bajo que tenía en las manos.

-Yo la guitarra- dijo Chase.

-Y yo la batería- completó Logan mientras lanzaba una baqueta y la atrapaba con habilidad.

-Sabes tocar la batería??- preguntó Zoey arqueando las cejas.

-Aprendí el verano pasado, mi papá contrato a Chuck Comeau en persona para enseñarme- presumió Logan.

-Quien diablos es Chuck Caomeau??- pregunto Lola.

-Y quien cantara??- pregunto Quinn ignorando a Lola.

-Michael- respondió James.

-Si, mi voz inundara los oídos de los jueces de suma alegría- respondió él en tono poético.

-Hum…tienen un problema- comentó Zoey, que había tomado la hoja de inscripción y uno de los carteles que Chase tenía en el sillón y lo había estado leyendo.

-Que problema??- preguntó Chase.

-Bueno, aquí dice que la banda solo puede tener cuatro instrumentos y que la vocalista…-miro bien la hoja. –debe ser una chica-

-Que??- preguntó Michael frunciendo el seño.

-Déjame ver eso- pidió Chase mientras Zoey le entregaba la hoja. –Es cierto…al parecer una de los jueces es mujer y no quiere que haya machismo en este concurso-

-Eso es ridículo- dijo Logan.

-No tanto, cielo- dijo Quinn. –Eso es lo que pasa cuando hacen concursos de ese tipo en esta escuela, porque antes era de puros chicos y es fácil que aun queden prejuicios-

-No…-dijo Michael haciendo un puchero. –Yo quería cantar!!-

-Pues, a menos que te pongas una peluca y vestido, tenemos que encontrar a una chica que cante- le dijo Chase. –Alguna de ustedes sabe cantar??-

-Hum…de hecho, mi inteligencia superior a la de una chica de 17 años promedio es lo que compensa mi falta de habilidades artísticas- comentó Quinn. –Así que no-.

-A mi ni me miren- les advirtió Zoey. –Yo no puedo cantar-

-Yo si!!- Lola alzo la mano emocionada.

-Bueno, enséñanos- dijo James mientras le tendía un micrófono a la chica.

Lola se aclaró la garganta y suspiro tomando el micrófono con ambas manos.

-Once a lonely love song!!- empezó a cantar Lola. –But somethings never true…yeah!!!-.

Todos se quedaron observándola con una mueca, pues Lola estaba cantando tan fuerte y tan desafinado que Michael tuvo que taparse los oídos.

-Words and melodies that keep reminding me of you!!!- chilló Lola emocionándose mas. –Once a lonely love song, i just a long goodbye!!! Is just…-

-Listo, Lola- interrumpió James. –Gracias-.

-Bueno, y que opinan??- preguntó ella sonriendo.

-Pues…-comenzó a decir Logan, pero Quinn le tapo la boca antes de que dijera algo que pudiera herir a su amiga.

-Bueno…como cantante- dijo Michael. -…eres una estupenda actriz-

-Gracias!!...eh…un segundo…-.

Al día siguiente en una de las canchas de basquetball de la PCA…

-Sabes lo que eh aprendido estos últimos años de mi vida??- preguntó Dustin a Quinn.

Estaba sentado en una de las gradas mientras que la chica buscaba algo en una caja grande de metal.

-Que cosa??- preguntó ella.

-Que no es bueno ser tu conejillo de indias- contestó él con una mueca angustiada.

-Vamos, no seas bebé!!- le dijo ella. –Además, tú fuiste el que me pidió ayuda para mejorar tus habilidades deportivas-

-No, eso no es cierto- dijo Dustin. –Yo fui a buscar a Zoey a su cuarto y no estaba, entonces te dije iba a tomar prestado su balón de baloncesto y tu dijiste que si era bueno en ese deporte, entonces yo te dije que no era bueno en los deportes, y tu pusiste esa cara que pones cada que se te ocurre una idea y me dijiste "No te preocupes, yo te ayudare" y me hiciste venir aquí-

-Esos son solo detalles- contestó Quinn haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. –Aquí esta!!-.

Quinn sacó de la caja grande un par de pulseras de metal que tenían una antena pequeña en el centro.

-Que es eso??- preguntó Dustin con miedo.

-Son un par de pulseras que mejoran las habilidades deportivas de cualquier persona, aunque sea un enclenque como tu-

-Gracias- gruñó Dustin.

-En fin, te pongo cada pulsera en un tobillo y…-Quinn le abrochó a Dustin las pulseras en los tobillos. -…tendrás habilidades deportivas inimaginables-

-Pero…son seguras, no??-

-Posiblemente-

-Y me ayudaran en el baloncesto??-

-No, solo en el baloncesto, te ayudaran en cualquier deporte. Tienen un mecanismo que hace que la energía y habilidad se esparza por todo tu cuerpo-

-Hey, Dustin!!- gritó un niño desde el otro lado de la cancha. –Vas a jugar o que??-.

Dustin se mordió el labio.

-No voy a explotar, Quinn??-

-No seas bobo!!- dijo ella. –Alguna vez eh inventado algo que te haga sufrir??-

-Pues…-

-Ya vete a jugar!!- y lo empujo hasta la cancha.

Dustin se encamino hasta donde había mas niños jugando e inesperadamente, uno le lanzó el balón.

-Atrápalo!!- gritó.

Dustin volteó sorprendido, pero cuando el balón se acerco a su cara, las antenas de las pulseras parpadearon y las manos de Dustin se movieron solas para atrapar el balón con gran habilidad.

-Wow…-dijo.

Luego, sus manos volvieron a moverse solas y comenzaron a hacer botar el balón con mucha rapidez.

-Increíble…-susurraron los demás niños.

-Lo se!!- exclamó Dustin sorprendido de que el balón no se resabalara de sus manos.

Mas tarde en la habitación 145 edificio Nelson….

-Oh!!! Haré que veas todo lo que puedas hacer, cree en ti mismo!!- cantaba una chica con la voz chillona.

-Hum…gracias. Siguiente- dijo Chase.

Él, Logan, Michael y James estaban sentados detrás de una mesa blanca al fondo de la habitación.

Otra chica entró a la habitación y comenzó a cantar enfrente de ellos.

-Uh!! Se que me ves estando aquí!!- cantó ella bailando de forma rara. –Me veo bien!! Uh, uh!!!-

-Si, gracias. Siguiente- repitió Chase.

-Esto es un desastre!!- dijo Logan cuando la chica se fue.

-Porque nos pasa esto a nosotros, eh??- preguntó Michael dejándose caer en la silla.

En ese momento, Stacy entró a la habitación.

-Hola chicos- dijo ella sonriendo.

Logan comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con la mesa.

-Bueno, escuche la canción que quieren cantar y la verdad es horrible- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Michael gruñó.

-Así que les voy a cantar una canción escrita por mi!!- aplaudió para si misma.

-Bueno…enséñanos- dijo James.

Stacy se aclaró la garganta.

-Eres torpe en la mañana, torpe en la noche, también eres torpe a las tres!!! Odias el algebra, odio el algebra, todos la odian aquí!!!!-.

Aunque la voz de Stacy era menos chillona que antes, su canto aun no era muy…agradable.

-Eres torpe en la mañana, torpe en la noche y…-

-Gracias, gracias- interrumpió James. –Este…nosotros te llamamos-

-Genial!!- dijo ella y salió tarareando del cuarto.

-Es inútil- dijo Logan.

-Seguro que no puedes ponerte una peluca, Michael??- pregunto Chase.

Zoey, Lola y Quinn entraron en ese momento a la habitación con un plato de galletas de chocolate.

-Hola- dijo Zoey mientras les ponía el plato en la mesa.

-Y eso??- preguntó James.

-Bueno, oímos que sus audiciones no van muy bien que digamos y quisimos traerles un pequeño regalo- comentó Lola tomando una galleta.

-Y, como va todo??- preguntó Quinn sentandose en el suelo frente a ellos.

-Horrible- respondió Logan. –Nadie en esta escuela sabe cantar!!-

-Oh!!- exclamó Lola cuando se le ocurrió una idea y señalo a Michael con la cabeza. –Porque no le pides a tu "linda-Liza" que cante??-.

Michael hizo un puchero.

-No- negó con la cabeza. –Liza tiene laringitis-

-Si, y todas las chicas que cantan bien ya están en otra banda para competir contra nosotros- explicó Chase tomando una galleta.

-Pues será mejor que busquen a una rápido porque falta poco para el sábado- les dijo Quinn.

-Ese es justo el apoyo que necesitábamos, muchas gracias- comentó James con sarcasmo.

-Esto no es justo!!- dijo Michael.

-Descuiden, ya encontraran a alguien- comento Zoey. –No todas las chicas han venido a audicionar y tiene que haber alguna que les sirva…que tal la chica que sirve el café los viernes?? No cantaba bien??-

-La sacaron de la escuela el semestre pasado- contestó James.

-Y que tal Mary?? La de algebra??- preguntó Quinn tomando una galleta.

-No, esta resfriada desde la semana pasada- contestó Michael dándole vueltas a su silla.

-Insisto en que te pongas una peluca- dijo Chase mordiendo una galleta.

-Vamos, esto no puede estar tan mal- los animó Zoey.

Pero en eso, otra chica entró en la habitación y comenzó a cantar.

-Se que me ves estando aquí!!- chilló ella. –Ven, sígueme aquí!!!!-.

-De acuerdo, esta mal- concluyo Zoey.

Al día siguiente en las canchas de soccer de la PCA…

Dustin corría a toda velocidad llevando el balón de soccer en sus pies y esquivando a todos sus compañeros hasta que llego a una distancia considerable a la portería y le dio una patada con mucha fuerza causando un gol.

Todos sus compañeros gritaron y corrieron a felicitarlo.

-Dustin!!- grito Quinn desde el otro lado del campo.

El niño corrió hasta ella.

-Este es el mejor invento que has hecho!!- Exclamó Dustin –Soy bueno en baloncesto, en el soccer y ayer gane jugando a las carreras!!-

-Me alegra que te gustara- le dijo Quinn y saco de su mochila un cuaderno. –Ahora dime con detalle todo. Has sentido mareos??-

-No-

-Alucinaciones-

-No-

-Se te a caido el cabello??-

-Creo que no…pero no pasara nada de eso, verdad??-

-Probablemente no- contestó ella anotando cosas en su cuaderno.

-Estas segura?? Porque yo no quiero que…-

-Hey, Dustin!!- grito un niño desde el otro lado. –Tienes que venir, vamos a jugar contra el otro equipo!!-

-Ya voy!!- Dustin volteó hacia Quinn. –Bueno, me voy a jugar, necesitan a la estrella del equipo-

-Espera!!- le dijo Quinn tomandolo del brazo. –Quiero que anotes todo lo que te pase en una hoja y me la des, esta bien??-

-Bien, bien- dijo Dustin restandole importancia mientras se soltaba del brazo de la chica. –Adios!!-.

Quinn lo vió alejarse, se encongió de hombros, tomó su mochila y salió de las canchas de soccer de la PCA. Ya se encontraba en el patio, donde todos los alumnos caminaban hacia sus proximas clases cuando escuchó algo que llamó su atención.

Se dio la vuelta y vió que el sonido provenía de una ventana del primer piso de un dormitorio de chicas.

-Un, dos, tres…- contó una voz femenina desde la ventana.

Con la curiosidad inundandola, Quinn se acerco a la ventana y espió.

Adentro había una chica no mayor que ella con la boca pegada a un micrófono y acompañandola a ambos lados un par de chicos con guitarras.

-Once a lonely love song!!-cantaba la chica. –But somethings never true…yeah!! Words and melodies that keep reminding me of you!!-.

Cuarto 145, edificio Nelson…

-Eran grandiosos!!- exclamó Quinn a sus amigos. –Grandiosos en verdad-

-Es terrible!!- se lamentó Michael dejandose caer en su silla. –Esos tipos nos van a ganar el premio!!-

-No, no digas eso- dijo Lola.

Michael le sonrió.

-Podrían ganarles otros que no sean ellos, hay muchas bandas inscritas que son muy buenas- completó ella despreocupada.

A Michael se le borró la sonrisa.

-Eres una gran amiga - dijo en tono sarcastico.

-Vamos chicos, no se desanimen- les dijo Zoey. –Estoy segura que encontraran a alguien-

-"Seguro que encontraran a alguien"- Logan meneó las manos y la imito. –Eso no nos ayuda en nada, Zoey-

-Oye, cretino, solo trato de animarlos- Zoey frunció el seño.

-Perdonalo, aun no ha aceptado el hecho de que vayamos a perder- comentó Chase.

-No van a perder- dijo Quinn.

-Si- coincidió Lola. –El hecho de que haya bandas que ya consiguieron cantante y que tienen mucho mas potencial que ustedes, no significa nada-

-Mejor callate- le dijo James mirandola con reproche.

En la noche, en el cuarto 101…

Zoey estaba acomodando unos libros en un pequeño librero que tenían mientras Lola estaba tirada en la cama escuchando el radio.

-Sabes que es hermoso??- preguntó la morena en tono soñador.

-Johnny Deep??- dijo Zoey sonriendo.

-Si y mucho- contestó ella. –Pero no me refería a eso, se me antoja un pastel de nuez con mucho chocolate encima-

-Si…justo en eso pensaba yo tambien- dijo Zoey sarcásticamente.

-Voy por uno, quieres algo??- preguntó Lola mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba hacia la puerta.

-No gracias-.

Lola salió de la habitación dejando el radio prendido. Zoey siguió acomodando libros y sin darse cuenta comenzó a tararear la canción que se escuchaba en el aparato.

Al poco rato, Zoey ya estaba cantando.

-Ven, dame tu mano ven- cantaba sin darse cuenta. –Solo ven…ven aquí y te llevare…na, na, na…la magia que…-

-Zoey??-.

La chica se sobresalto y tiró uno de los libros que estaba acomodando. Volteó torpemente hasta la puerte y vió a Chase quieto como una piedra mirandola con asombro.

-Me asustaste!!-

-Pero…pero…-tartamudeó Chase.

-Que??- preguntó ella desconcertada mientras recogía el libro.

-Estabas cantando!!- le gritó de repente Chase. –Tu!! Estabas cantando!!-

-Eh??-

-No cantas mal!! Estabas cantando y lo haces bien!!-.

Zoey comprendió de pronto lo que Chase intentaba decirle y corrió a cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

-Escucha- le dijo mientras lo tomaba bruscamente del brazo. –Ni siquiera lo pienses por un segundo!!-

-Dijiste que no sabías cantar!!- la acuso Chase.

-No, no es cierto- dijo ella soltandolo del brazo. –Dije que no "podía" hacerlo, que no "podía", Chase-

-Estamos como locos buscando a una cantante!! Espera que se lo diga a los chicos, se van a poner tan contentos que…-

-Tu no entiendes, o es que tanto cabello no te deja pensar??- pregunto ella bruscamente. –No voy a cantar en su banda!!-

-Claro que lo haras, te escuche cantar y lo haces bien-

-Chase!!-

-Que?? Que tienes??- preguntó el chico sin entender nada.

Zoey dio un suspiro tratando de calmarse.

-No voy a cantar en su banda porque literalmente no puedo hacerlo- explicó ella.

-Pero no…no entiendo-.

La chica rodó los ojos y se sento en la cama.

-Ok, estas a punto de escuchar algo que nadie a parte de mi familia sabe, y tienes que jurar no decirlo-

-Claro que si-

-Necesito que lo jures-

-Lo juro, sabes que si, Zoey- dijo Chase sentandose a su lado.

-Bueno…-Zoey volvió a suspirar. –Cuando tenía seis años…-

-Si??-

-Entre a un concurso de canto en mi ciudad, ya me tocaba subir a cantar cuando…-

-Cuando??-

-Subi al escenario, vi al publico, pronuncie apenas una silaba de la canción y vomite frente a todas esas personas para después desmayarme!!-

-Enserio??-

-Necesite terapia de una semana para superarlo-

-Ahí tienes, lo superaste- Chase se encongió de hombros.

-No- dijo Zoey suspirando otra vez. –Porque cuando tenía diez, quise probar que lo había superado entrando a otro concurso de canto y paso exactamente lo mismo-

-Uh…que mal-

-Entiendes?? No es que no quiera ayudarlos, es que no _puedo _hacerlo-

-Pero…te eh visto hablandole muchas personas arriba de un escenario, nunca has tenido panico escenico-

-Asi es, les hablo no me pongo a cantar-

-Pues yo te voy a ayudar a superar ese trauma-

-No estas escuchando, o si??-

-Hay millones de personas que sufren de panico escenico, Zoey!!- exclamó el chico. –Y lo superan con el tiempo. Yo te voy a ayudar-

-No, no, no- Zoey se levantó de la cama. –No es solo panico escenico, es algo que simplemente me impide cantar enfrente de la gente y a menos que quieran que yo vomite encima de los jueces te recomiendo que lo olvides-.

Chase frunció el seño.

Al día siguiente en la hora del almuerzo…

Dustin estaba sentado en una mesa con sus demás amigos comiendo.

-Enserio, Dustin- le seguí diciendo un muchacho moreno. –Fue un record lo que hiciste en el campo de béisbol!! Jamás había visto a nadie lanzar una pelota de esa manera-

-Si, Dustin…como lo hiciste?? Hace poco ni siquiera podías correr sin caerte- dijo otro muchacho.

-Ah…hum…-Dustin se rascó la cabeza. –Eh practicado mucho-

-Yo practico diario y no obtengo tan buenos resultados como tu- dijo el muchacho moreno.

-Pues…no lo haces correctamente-.

Dustin terminó de decir eso, justo iba a darle un trago a su "Blix" cuando sus manos se movieron bruscamente hacia un lado y lo derramó en la mesa.

-Estas bien??- preguntó una niña rubia.

-Hum…si- contestó él desconcertado.

Pero justo cuando iba a recoger la botella de "Blix", sus manos dieron otra fuerte sacudida, ahora provocando que le pegara en la cabeza al muchacho moreno que se encontraba a su lado.

-Ay!!- gritó el muchacho.

-Lo siento, yo…-.

Pero Dustin ya no pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese momento, se levantó de la silla bruscamente y comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado de la PCA.

-Dustin!!- lo llamaron.

-Eh…enseguida vengo!!- gritó él sin dejar de correr. –Tengo que buscar a alguien!!-.

Todos en el patio se voltearon a mirar a Dustin que en ese momento corría en círculos alrededor de una mesa.

En el cuarto 101…

Zoey entró a su cuarto con la mochila al hombro, cuando descubrió que Chase estaba sentado en el piso con muchos muñecos de peluche sentados a su alrededor.

-Eh…que estas haciendo??- preguntó Zoey extrañada.

-Te ayudo con tu pánico escénico-

-Chase!!-

-No, escucha- Chase se levanto del suelo y le quito la mochila del hombro. –Estuve investigando en Internet y hay varias técnicas que nos pueden ayudar. Ahora…-Chase dejó la mochila en el piso y cerró la puerta. Luego sacó de su bolsillo un pedazo de tela y le tapó los ojos a Zoey. –Trataras de cantar frente a mí y los peluches-

-No creo que esto funcione- dijo ella mientras Chase terminaba de acomodarle el pedazo de tela en la cara.

Chase le hizo un nudo a la tela y luego puso un CD en la grabadora del cuarto y muchos aplausos comenzaron a oírse.

-Bueno, ahora canta- le ordeno.

Zoey se mordió el labio.

-Vamos, canta!! Solo estamos nosotros y un montón de peluches-.

La chica suspiro.

-Ven…ven, sígueme aquí y…-volvió a suspirar. –Veras que soy…que soy diferente y…solo sígueme aquí y…- se tapó la boca con una mano y con la otra se quitó la venda de la cara.

-Estas bien??- preguntó Chase.

-No…-musitó Zoey y luego salió corriendo del cuarto con una mano en el estomago.

-De acuerdo, plan B-.

Unos minutos después cuando Zoey volvió al cuarto…

-Ahora, imagina que yo soy el presidente de una famosa compañía de modas, si??- Chase se paseaba por la habitación con los brazos en la espalda mientras Zoey lo veía confusa sentada en la cama.

-Serviría de algo si te digo que no quiero hacer esto??- preguntó ella.

-No- contestó Chase. –Ahora, yo te quiero contratar a ti Zoey Brooks para que trabajes en mi compañía, pero hay una condición: quiero que cantes-

-Porque??-

-Es parte de tu currículo- Chase se encongió de hombros. –Ahora, canta-

-No-

-Canta o no te contrato en mi compañía-.

Zoey rodó los ojos y resopló.

-Hoy vas a ver mi mundo…-canto ella casi en susurro.-Y correr lejos…si, si, si…-

-Eso eso, vas bien-

-Si vas a jugar…-el tono de voz de Zoey comenzo a aumentar un poco. –Mejor juega hoy y…vamos a ir lejos, si…-

-Lo estas logrando!!-

-Hare que veas todo lo que puedo hacer, cree en ti mismo, oh…-.

Pero justo cuando el tono de voz de Zoey ya era lo suficientmente fuerte, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Lola entró.

-Hola- saludó ella despreocupadamente mientras entraba y dejaba su mochila en el piso. –Que hacen estos peluches en el piso??-.

Zoey volvió a taparse la boca con una mano, con la otra se frotó el estomago y salió corriendo del cuarto.

Unos minutos mas tarde en el techo del dormitorio de chicos…

-Olvidalo, ya date por vencido- dijo Zoey mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas.

-No, ya casi lo lograbas- dijo Chase.

-Si, contigo solamente…y con los peluches. No se como piensas lograr que de aquí al sabado cante con toda la PCA enfrente de mi-

-Vamos, hora del plan C- Chase la levantó de la silla y la agarró de la mano. –Ahora, vas a intentar cantar desde aquí-.

El chico la condujo hasta el límite del techo donde se podía observar casi toda la PCA y a los chicos que caminaban por todos lados.

-Estas loco??-

-Nadie va a escucharte desde aquí- Chase se encongió de hombros.-Y tu necesitas cantar con publico, vamos…-.

Zoey suspiró, sin soltar la mano de Chase y cerró los ojos.

-Si, si tu…solo tendrás aquello perdido…-Zoey estaba susurrando. –Vas a elegir tu camino…No camines lejos de mi…-.

Zoey abrió los ojos.

-Oh, ven aquí y encuentrame a mi…solo sigueme- estaba cantando un poco más fuerte. –Ven junto a mi y solo sigueme…yeah…-

-Lo estas haciendo…-

-Ven junto a mi y solo sigueme- Zoey ya estaba cantando bien. –Cree en ti mismo yo te ayudare, ven junto a mi y sigueme…-.

Pero en eso, Zoey volteó de nuevo hacia donde los chicos bajo ella caminaban y se tambaleó. Chase la sostuvo antes de que se cayera.

-Ven y sigueme…-siguió cantando Zoey. –Solo ven aquí y…-.

Pero antes de terminar, se soltó de los brazos de Chase y tapandose otra vez la boca con la mano, corrió hasta la puerta que hacia bajar a los dormitorios.

Unos minutos mas tarde regresó, un poco palida y se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Hablaría de un plan D…si tuviera uno- dijo Chase mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Lo siento- dijo la chica.

-Descuida, talvez los demás ya encontraron a alguien para cantar-

-No, enserio quería ayudarlos- dijo ella. –Soy tan, tan, tan estupida-

-Oye, no te insultes…a todos nos pasa-

-Claro que no-

-Bueno no, pero podría pasarnos- Chase le agarró la mano. –Tranquila-

-Si pierden por mi culpa y no pueden ir a ver a Fall Out Boy, me perdonarías??- Zoey se recargo en el hombro del chico.

-Vamos, la esperanza es lo ultimo que debe morir, no?? Ya encontraremos a alguien…-.

Cuarto 145…

Chase estaba entrando a la habitación cuando oyó una voz ronca proveniente de una chica morena que le cantaba a los demas.

-Hum…gracias, nosotros te llamamos- dijo James.

La chica salió del cuarto y James tachó el ultimó nombre de una lista que tenía en la mano mientras Michael comenzaba a darse topes con la mesa y Logan ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Se acabo- dijo Logan.

-No puede acabarse!!- sollozó Michael. –No puede!!-

-Aceptenlo, mañana es sabado y no conseguimos a nadie, hay que retirarnos- dijo James mientras hacía bolita la lista de nombres y la tiraba a la basura.

-No, no podemos retirarnos!!- dijo Chase. –Miren, mañana nos presentamos al concurso y que Michael cante-

-Con o sin peluca??-

-Sin peluca, Michael- Chase rodó los ojos. –Nos presentamos y si nos descalifican bien, pero que sea porque no tenemos una chica cantante, no porque no seamos buenos-

-Suena bien- dijo Logan.

-Bien- coincidió James.

Entonces, se escucho un gritó afuera. Todos se levantaron y se asomaron por la ventana para ver que pasaba, y lo unicó que vieron fue a Dustin corriendo a toda velocidad sin tropezar.

-Quinn!!!- gritaba Dustin. –QUINN!!!!-.

Sabado, en el campo cerca del lago de la PCA…

Había muchos chicos sentados en el pasto frente a un escenario blanco y cerca de ahí, había una mesa blanca con dos señores y una señora que anotaban cosas en unos papeles.

-Words and melodies that keep reminding me of you!!- cantaba la chica que Quinn había visto, con los dos chicos a su lado. –Once a lonely love song, is just a long goodbye!!-

-Son buenos- dijo James.

Él y los otros estaban atrás del escenario con cara de preocupados.

-No se preocupen, todo saldrá bien- dijo Chase.

-Lo garantizas??-

-No mucho-

-Voices on the radio make me wonder where you are…tonight!!- terminó la chica.

Ella y los dos chicos que la acompañaban se inclinaron cuando todos comenzaron a aplaudir, incluso los jueces sonrieron y se unieron al aplauso. Cuando los aplausos se acabaron, bajaron del escenario y subio Trudman.

-Bueno, que se oigan esos aplausos!!- dijo entusiasmado por el micrófono. –Recibamos a la siguiente banda!!!-.

Bajo del escenario y todos volvieron a aplaudir mientras, Chase, Logan, Michael y James subian al escenario nerviosos.

-Hola…-dijo Michael en el micrófono mientras Chase y James se ponian sus instrumentos y Logan se sentaba en el banquito detrás de la bateria. –Hum…esta es una canción que yo escribí y bueno…espero que les guste-

-Donde esta la cantante??-.

La jueza hablo con voz firme y fuerte.

-Eh…este…ella…-tartamudeo Michael.

-Aquí esta!!-.

Todos, todos sin excepción, voltearon hacia las escaleras del escenario por donde Zoey estaba subiendo con la expresión de haber corrido mucho.

Quinn y Lola que estaban entre la multitud sentadas en el pasto se miraron confusas.

-Que haces??- Chase hablo en voz tan baja que solo los que estaban arriba del escenario lo escucharon.

-Bueno, pensé que si casi logro cantar para que me "contrataras en tu empresa", talvez pueda hacer algo para que ustedes no pierdan este concurso- explicó ella.

-Sabes cantar??- preguntó Michael. –Porque no nos dijiste??-

-Larga historia- Zoey meneó la cabeza mientras el moreno le dejaba el micrófono principal y se acomodaba detrás del organo.

-Hola…-dijo Zoey a la audiencia. –Hum…como ya les dijeron, es una canción escrita por Michael y una muy linda, asi que esperamos que les guste-.

La chica volteó hacia atrás y le sonrió a Chase. Luego, le hizo una seña a Logan y él asintio mientras hacía sonar en tres tiempos sus baquetas.

Zoey suspiró hondo y cerró los ojos mientras Michael hacía un sonido con el organo.

-Are you ready??- Zoey cantó y abrió los ojos rapidamente.

Luego volvió a suspirar hondo y cantó:

_Ohh…I know you see me stading here, _

_Do i look good my dear?_

_Do i look good today?_

_Oh, oh…i´m just another kind of girl,_

_And you want to see my World, _

_So come and ride Hawai, yeah…yeah…_

Todo el publico comenzó a aplaudir al ritmo de la canción y Lola y Quinn lanzaron varios gritos. Zoey les sonrio, ahora llena de confianza.

_If you wanna play, come and play today,_

_Let´s just get away…yeah!!_

_I will make you see,_

_All of the things that you can be, _

_Believe in yourself and Follow me!!_

_Yeah, Yeah!!_

-Creo que ya sabemos quien ira a ver a Fall Out Boy- comentó la jueza observando a los chicos.

Zoey, incluso había sacado el micrófono de su soporte y se había estado paseando por el escenario mientras los chicos tocaban cada vez más entusiastas.

_I will make you see,_

_All of the things that you can be,_

_Relieve in yourself and Follow me!!!_

_Yeah…yeah…_

Todos los chicos aplaudieron y silbaron de entusiasmo, algunos incluso se levantaron.

-Bien hecho, Zoey!!- gritó Lola levantadose del pasto.

-Asi se hace!!- gritó Quinn imitando a su amiga.

-QUINN!!!-.

Una voz interrumpió los aplausos y todos observaron como Dustin corría a toda velocidad, esquivando la mesa de los jueces y cayendo al lago…

Pasaron dos segundos de completo silencio, luego Dustin salió del lago con humo en los tobillos, debido a que las pulseras metalicas se habían quemado por el agua.

El chico se dejo caer en el césped cansado de tanto haber corrido mientras Zoey miraba enojada a Quinn desde arriba del escenario.

* * *

**Hello, jeje dejen coments XD.**


	13. Trabajando en Sushi Rox

**Volvi!!! si me extrañaron sugiero que juntos vayamos a matar a mi profesor de fisica que me encarga mucha tarea y no me deja continuar con este fic. **

**Jeje fue toda una odisea escribir este capi porke lo tenía en la mente, practicamente termiando pero siempre había algo que me quitaba de la computadora despues de haber escrito un parrafo (la tarea de fisica). Pero porfin, aquí esta!!!**

**Y no me maten, yo se ke Logan desde que anda con Quinn ya no es tan malo, pero aun sigue siendo...pues, Logan, así que por eso su lado "malo" aparecio en este capi.**

**Por cierto....un favor, alguien sabe de alguna artista que tenga parecido con Quinn?? lo necesito, para algun capitulo, plis!! no encuentro a nadie!! (muajaja no les dire para ke).**

**_Zoey 101 y todos sus personajes no me perencen pero si lo hicieran, (que se vale soñar) habría una quinta temporada...y esta sería._**

* * *

**Trabajando en Sushi Rox.**

Dustin se encontraba en el pasillo de un edificio con un control remoto en las manos. A su lado, un niño moreno tambien sostenía uno.

-Dustin, no creo que sea buena idea jugar aquí- comento el niño.

-Pero afuera todos los chicos estorbaran, es mejor aquí adentro- dijo Dustin. –Ya estas listo??-.

Justo delante de ambos, dos carros grandes que les llegaban hasta la rodilla se encontraban listos para correr.

-En sus marcas, listos…fuera!!- gritó Dustin apretando un botón de su control remoto.

Los dos carros salieron disparados por el pasillo y pronto corrían a toda volcidad dando vuelta en una esquina, los niños los siguieron sin dejar de mover sus controles. Luego el carro del niño moreno se salio de control porque un estudiante pasaba por ahí y le pegó un golpe con el pie.

Dustin rió con ganas y siguió manejando su carrito atravez de los pasillos del edificio. Pero luego, el carro entró en una puerta que estaba abierta…

-Dustin, sacaló de ahí!!- gritó el niño.

-No puedo, el control no responde!!- exclamó Dustin presionando todos los botones.

Lo siguiente que se escucho fueron cristales rompiendose, cosas cayendose y un sonoro grito de hombre.

-A donde se metió el carro??- preguntó Dustin asustado.

-Esa es la oficina del Decano Rivers- contestó el niño moreno observando a su amigo con lastima.

Una hora mas tarde…

-Nada, repito, nada justifica esto!!- gritaba el Decano furioso.

Dustin y Zoey estaban sentados frente a su escritorio con cara de asustados.

La oficina del Decano estaba hecha un desastre: había vidrios rotos por todo el piso, un jarrón que antes estaba en el escritorio ahora se encontraba quebrado a mitad del salón, el telefono estaba tirado, la ventana estaba rota, las sillas volteadas y había un pequeño plato de bocadillos volcado en todo el piso.

-Escuche, se que Dustin actuó mal pero…-comenzó a decir Zoey.

-Mal??!!- bramó el Decano. –Destruyo mi oficina!!-

-Si construyera una pista de carros afuera de los salones no tendría esta especie de problemas- comentó Dustin encogiendose de hombros.

El Decano le dirigió una mirada furiosa y Zoey le dio un codazo.

-Se que estuvo muy mal, pero le aseguro que no lo volvera a hacer- dijo Zoey.

-Por supuesto que no lo volverá a hacer!!- gritó el Decano mientras se paseaba por su oficina. –Debe pagar por todos los daños!!-

-Que??-

-Si, todos los daños!!-

-Oiga, pero…-

-Sin reclamos, Dustin!!- grito el Decano. –Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a comprar otro plato de bocadillos-.

Y sin mas salió de la oficina.

-Estas muerto- dijo Zoey.

-No, no puedo estar muerto!!- se lamentó Dustin recargandose en la silla. –Mamá y papá no pueden enterarse de esto-

-Que?? Pues lo sabran cuando el Decano les llame para cobrarles los daños- le dijo Zoey.

-No, no entiendes. Recuerdas cuando por accidente queme el laboratorio de quimica??-

-Desde luego-

-Pues mamá y papá dijeron que si volvía a hacer otro desastre de esos me sacarían de la escuela y no quiero que me saquen de la escuela, Zoey!!-

-Y como piensas hacer que no se enteren??-

-Seguro que el Decano no les informara si le pagamos todo justo ahora-

-"Pagamos"?? No eres tu el que rompió las cosas??-

-Porfavor, Zoey!!- Dustin se arrodillo. –No quiero irme de la escuela!! Porfavor prestame un poco de dinero!!!-

-Dustin, aunque te diera todo mi dinero no completarías para pagarle al Decano-

-Completare si lo junto con todo mi dinero. Vamos!! Hazlo por mi!!-.

Dustin hizó un puchero con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios fruncidos.

-Esta bien- Zoey rodó los ojos. –Llama al Decano y dile que tenemos el dinero-

-Eres la mejor hermana del mundo!!- exclamó Dustin dandole un abrazo.

-Dustin, pero tienes que prometer que no volveras a hacer nada de eso, esta claro??-

-Te lo prometo!!-.

Mas tarde, en una mesa del patio de la PCA…

-Si sabes que no va a cumplir esa promesa, verdad??- preguntó Lola mordiendo una manzana.

-Oye!!- le reclamó Zoey.

-Dustin es un iman de problemas- coincidió Michael dandole un sorbo a su refresco.

-Como sea, ahora tengo problemas mas imortantes- dijo Zoey.

-Como cuales??- preguntó Quinn.

-No tengo absolutamente nada de dinero para el mes y si le pido a mis padres van a preguntar donde me gaste lo anterior y no puedo decirles- explicó Zoey angustiada.

-Que hara Dustin??- preguntó James.

-El consiguió un pequeño trabajo en la biblioteca de la escuela- Zoey puso los ojos en blanco. –Tenian solo una vacante y se la dieron por ser "un niño lindo"-

-Pues deberías de hacer lo mismo- sugirió Logan son simpleza.

-Fingir ser tierna para manipular a otras personas??- preguntó Lola.

-No, hablo de buscar un empleo por este mes- dijo Logan

-Un empleo??- Zoey arqueó las cejas.

-No es tan mala idea- Chase se encongió de hombros. –Un empleo temporal te ayudaría a pagar lo que necesites por este mes-

-Bueno, saben de alguien que quiera contratarme??-

-Hum…pues yo…-comenzó a decir Quinn.

-No voy a ser tu conejillo de indias- advirtió Zoey antes de que su amiga terminara.

-Que bebé- susurro Quinn mientras daba un sorbo a su refresco.

-No despidieron a Lance en el Sushi Rox??- preguntó Michael a Chase.

-Pues si, hace una semana- contestó él.

-Ahí esta, que tu lindo novio te ayude a entrar y trabajaras vendiendo sushi, amiga- dijo Lola.

-Mmm…nose, estas segura de que quieres ese empleo??- preguntó Chase.

-Es una buena idea, conozco el Sushi Rox y te eh visto trabajar, creo que puedo hacerlo- Zoey sonrió.

-Estas segura??-

-Si, tu dile a Kazu y yo arregló lo demas-.

Los chicos siguieron con sus cosas, comiendo y platicando cuando llegó un chico hasta esa mesa.

-Lola, la directora de teatro te manda esto- y le entrgó un papel doblado a la chica.

Lola desdobló el papel y pegó un gritó muy fuerte.

-Ahhhh!!!-

-Porque siempre tiene que hacer eso??- preguntó Michael con los oidos tapados.

-Voy a hacer una audición para "Romeo y Julieta"!!!!- gritó Lola emocionada.

-Y por eso nos destrozas los oidos??- preguntó James frotandose su oido.

-Saben que esto me impulsara en la carrera del teatro??!! Todas las grandes actrices han interpretado a Julieta!!!!-

-Pues, buena suerte- le dijo Zoey mientras bebía su refresco.

-Gracias!!- gritó Lola emocionada. –Esa audición no la arruinaría por nada del mundo!!!-.

Al día siguiente en el cuarto 101…

Quinn estaba sentada en una mesa al centro de la habitación con un monton de tubos y botellas que contenían liquidos coloridos y algunas hechando bocanadas de humo. Vació una botella roja en un envase de catsup cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Ah!! Pasa, amor- dijo Quinn dejando la botella de lado.

Logan entró y se sentó al lado de su novia.

-Que tal el examen de quimica??-

-Pues en realidad…-Logan buscó en su mochila y sacó su examen. –Saque la mas alta calificación-

-Genial!! Eres fabuloso-

-Si, lose. Y…-miró la mesa de Quinn. –Que estas haciendo??-

-Ah, bueno, es que la otra vez estaba viendo en las noticias que el mayor problema que hay en los juzgados es que los testigos mienten y por eso se comenten varias injusticias-

-Y??-

-Pues que yo, acabo de crear una bebida que interfiere en unos nervios del cerebro que son los que te permiten mentir-

-Osea que…creaste, asi como una poción de la verdad??-

-Se podría decir- señalo la botella de catsup- esta justo aquí, una gota para una pregunta respondida con total verdad-

-Enserio??-

-Mira- Quinn abrió la botella y le dio solo una gotita a Logan. –Es cierto que la chica que sirve el café te parece fea??-

-No, para nada, esta que arde!!- dijo Logan y luego se tapó la boca impresionado.

-Ves?? Soy una genio!!- sonrió Quinn y luego miró a Logan fijamente. –"Esta que arde"??-

-Solo un poco- Logan se encogió de hombros. –Y porque esta en una botella de catsup??-

-Se me acabaron los frascos para experimentos y solo tenía esto…"esta que arde"??-

-No tanto como mi novia- Logan le sonrió. –Y no necesito una poció de la verdad para decirlo-

-Al igual que mi novio- dijo Quinn sonriendo tambien.

Se fueron acercando poco a poco, el momento perfecto para un beso…

-Guak!!!- gritó Lola entrando a la habitación con los ojos tapados. –Diganme que no acabo de presenciar uno de sus momentos romanticos!!!-

-Que haces aquí??- gruño Logan separandose de el "casi-beso".

-Vivo aquí, tarado- le contestó Lola mientras se inclinaba para buscar algo en su pequeño refrigerador. –Quinn porque no lo hechas y te pones a besar una almohada?? Es mas divertido-

-Ja, ja- dijo Logan con sarcasmo.

-Ven, dejemos que Lola goze su estancia en su cuarto- dijo Quinn levantandose del piso y dandole la mano a Logan.

-Si, porfavor- Lola rodó los ojos. –Lo que menos necesito es que Logan respire el mismo aire que yo, lo contamina-.

Logan frunció el seño y salió con Quinn del cuarto.

-Tengo hambre…-Lola seguía buscando en el refrigerador. –Ah!! Papas fritas!!- luego se metió una a la boca. –Aghh!! Les falta…catsup!!-.

La chica se inclino hasta la mesita de Quinn, tomó la botella de catsup y la vació en el plato de papas fritas que tenía en las manos.

Sushi Rox…

-Bueno, bienvenida a Sushi Rox- dijo Kazu mientras le daba a Zoey una gorra morada con el emblema del restaurante.

-Gracias- Zoey sonrió y se puso la gorra.

-Bueno, voy a la cocina, Chase te quedas a cargo- le apuntó con el dedo indice. –No hagas locuras!!-

-No mas de las necesarias- dijo Chase con una sonrisa.

Kazu sonrió tambien y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Bueno, con que empiezo, jefe??- preguntó Zoey haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

-Puedes atender la maquina de helados de allá- le contesto él apuntando hacia la esquina del restaurante en donde detrás de un mostrador estaba la maquina de helados. –Yo estaré de mesero por este lado, asi que si me necesitas solo me gritas y estare en un segundo contigo-

Zoey se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la maquina de helados, pasó por la puerta del mostrador y espero a que llegara un cliente.

Unos minutos mas tarde apareció una chica castaña mirando la maquina de helados.

-Hola, te puedo ayudar??- preguntó Zoey en tono amable.

-Pues…quiero un helado, pero no se de que sabor- dijo la chica poniendose un dedo en la barbilla. –Me recomiendas alguno??-

-Pues…-Zoey miró la maquina. –Hay uno de fresa muy rico-

-Soy alergica a la fresa o a cualquier otra cosa rosada- contestó la chica poniendose seria.

-De acuerdo…-respondió Zoey extrañada. –Que tal de chocolate??-

-No, no me gusta como sabe el chocolate- respondió la chica haciendo una mueca.

-Hum…que tal vainilla??-

-Uhh!! Es peor-.

Zoey pusó los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, que helado quieres??-

-Talvez de limón…no!! Recorde que soy intolerante a los citricos-.

Un par de personas se pusieron detrás de la chica esperando por su turno para pedir helado.

-Oye, cualquier sabor estaría bien- dijo Zoey mirando la fila de personas que se empezaba a amontonar detrás de la chica.

-Tienes de piña??-

-Si!!- exclamó Zoey contenta y se dirigió a la maquina.

-Oh, no!!- dijo la chica. –Ya recorde que no me gusta desde que mi hermanito vació salsa picante en mi helado de piña…fue algo tan horrible, quieres que te cuente??-

-En realidad…-

-Todo sucedió en mi décimo cumpleaños, yo estaba sentada en el comedor de mi casa comiendo el helado de piña, cuando llegó mi hermano y…-.

Cuarto 101…

Lola estaba sentada en el sillón frente a la TV con un plato vació al lado, riendo por la caricatura que estaba viendo.

En ese momento Quinn entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

-Que haces??-

-Estoy viendo la tele- dijo Lola rapidamente mientras reía. –Ah…adoro esa caricatura-

-No habías visto ya ese episodio??- preguntó Quinn sentandose al lado de su amiga.

-Minimo cincuenta veces- dijo Lola de inmediato. –Pero no me importa-

-Oye, Lola- dijo Quinn dudosa. –Me molesta un poco que insultes tanto a Logan…el es un bueno chico, sabes???-

-Si, ya lo se, pero me divierto mucho molestandolo- dijo Lola y luego frunció el seño. –Yo no iba a decirte eso-

-Oye, pero talvez podrías molestarlo cuando yo no este, o algo por el estilo…que es eso??- Quinn observo el plato que Lola tenía al lado del sillón.

-Un plato que antes tenía las papas fritas de Zoey- dijo Lola rapidamente. –Oye, tampoco quería decirte eso-

-Comiste papas fritas??- pregunto Quinn arqueando las cejas.

-Me las acabe todas, sabían muy ricas con la catsup de tu mesa-

-QUE??!!-.

Quinn se había levantado del sillón de golpe y miraba a Lola incredula.

-Que me acabe todas las papas fritas y que sabían muy ricas con la catsup de tu mesa- dijo Lola sin alterarse.

-Lola, te comiste toda la catsup??-

-Si- Lola se encogio de hombros.

Quinn pasó la mirada por la mesa donde hace un rato estaba trabajando y comprobo que la botella estaba vacia.

-Lola…-Quinn dudó. –Quien tomó mi rayo laser en miniatura y lo utilizo contra la chica que le estaba coqueteando a Vince??-

-Yo, pero dije que fue Michael para que no te enfadaras…un segundo!!- Lola tambien se levanto del sofá. –Tampoco quería decirte eso!!! Que rayos esta pasando??-

-Pues…la catsup que te comiste, no era precisamente catsup…-

-Que??-

-Era un invento en el que estaba trabajando, una especie de…"poción de la verdad" y pues…tu te la tomaste toda-

-Que??!!- repitió Lola algo histerica. –Me tome una poción de la verdad??!!-.

En ese preciso segundo, Logan estaba llegando al cuarto 101 para despedirse de Quinn, pero en vez de entrar se quedo escuchando al lado de la puerta muy interesado en lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Pero pasara el efecto- la tranquilizo Quinn. –Ademas no diras todo lo que piensas asi de la nada, solo sirve con las preguntas, ya que los nervios del cerebro solo reaccionan con…-

-Quieres hablar claro??!!- bramó Lola cada vez mas escandalizada.

-Digo que solo contestaras con la verdad a las preguntas que te hagan, cada gota de la poción es para una pregunta-

-Pero me tome toda la botella!!! Cuantas gotas tenía??!!!-

-No estoy muy segura…esto podría tardar unos días y…-

-Días??!! No puede durar unos días!!!! Tengo que audicionar para "Romeo y Julieta"!!!-

-Tranquilizate, encontrare la solución antes de que todo se complique-.

Logan, que aun estaba afuera del cuarto, sonrió maléficamente.

Sushi Rox…

-…y luego, no me gusta el helado con chispas de chocolate, porque mi hermano puso una vez ciruelas en vez de chispas y sabes lo que me paso??-.

Zoey rodó los ojos.

Había estado escuchando las historias de la chica sin alterarse, por que eso es lo que debía de hacer uno en el trabajo, no?? Pero la fila para los helados cada vez era mas larga y la chica no parecía querer decidir si comprar un helado o no.

-…y luego esta el helado de frambuesa, es decir…que no es igual que el de fresa?? Porque yo los veo exactamente iguales y…-

-Ya quieres callarte!!!- gritó Zoey de repente. –No me interesan tus absurdas historias, ni porque ves iguales el helado de fresa y el de frambuesa, solo escoje uno, paga y deja a los demas clientes pasar!!!-.

Hubo un momento de silencio, que fue roto de inmediato por el llando de la chica castaña.

-Yo…yo solo quería un…un helado…-sollozó la chica y sin mas, se fue corriendo del restaurante.

-Eso no fue agradable- dijo el chico que seguía en la fila.

-Que??- preguntó Zoey incredula.

-No se si quiero comer helado en un restaurante donde tratan así a sus clientes- comentó el chico que estaba detrás.

-Si, que mal…-dijo otra chica.

Uno a uno, los clientes en la fila comenzaron a abandonar Sushi Rox dejando a Zoey perpleja detrás de la barra de helados.

-No, esperen!!- gritó. –Me desespero!! Oigan!!-.

Chase se acercó en ese momento a la barra bastante confundido.

-Pasa algo??-

-Una chica loca me harto y ahora todos los clientes creen que soy una mala persona- gruñó Zoey.

-Ah…la chica que cuenta historias de porque no le gustan los helados??- Chase sonrió. –Si, es difícil aguantarla. Te dire, porque no vas a servir la comida y que otro atienda la barra de helados??-

-Seguro??-

-Ve- le dijo Chase mientras Zoey salía de la barra y se dirigía a donde Kazu ponía los platos que ya estaban listos.

-Bien. Gracias-

-Oye, Zoey!!- la llamó Chase cuando la chica ya estaba a medio camino. –Creo que merezco una recompensa-.

Zoey le sonrió y luego lanzó un beso en el aire, para que Chase fingiera atraparlo.

-Gracias- dijo el chico fingiendo que se guardaba el beso en la bolsa del pantalón.

-Te daré uno real al rato- comentó ella llegando a donde Chase le había indicado.

-Esperare ansioso- comentó él mientras limpiaba la barra de helados con un trapo.

Zoey tomó los platos que estaban en la barra delante de donde Kazu preparaba el Sushi y se encaminó a servirlos a sus respectivas mesas.

-Oye, mesera!!- la llamó una chica pelirroja que estaba sentada con mas chicas de su edad.

Zoey respiro, como contando hasta el diez y se dirigió a esa mesa.

-Me llamó Zoey- dijo al llegar ahí.

-Si, mesera- rió la chica pelirroja y sus amigas tambien rieron.

-Puedo ayudarlas??-

-Hace rato pedí un rollo California y no me han traído nada, que pasa con el servicio aquí??- dijo la chica en tono molesto.

-Ire a ver que pasa- dijo Zoey, pero la chica la detuvo.

-Sabes que?? Cambie de opinión, mejor que me traigan un rollo tempura, si??-

-Claro- Zoey sacó una libretita de su bolso y escribió lo que la chica pedía. –Algo mas??-

-Si, que tienen aquí que no tenga…hum…pescado??- preguntó una rubia que estaba al lado de la pelirroja.

-Esto es un restaurante de sushi- dijo Zoey.

-Y eso que?? Yo soy alergica al pescado- dijo la chica como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

-Pues otra cosa aparte de pescado, dejame ver….-Zoey fingió que pensaba. –Agua-.

El grupo de chicas la miró como si ese comentario no hubiese esta planeado y quisieran matarla por ello.

-Se supone que eso es gracioso??- dijo la pelirroja.

-Bueno, en realidad…-

-Nadie se burla de mis amigas- dijo ella levantandose de la mesa y tomando su bolso.

-No me estaba burlando, yo solo…-

-Basta!! Nunca volvere a comer aquí!!- bramó la chica y salió hecha una furia, seguida por las demas chicas.

Zoey abrió la boca de la sorpresa y pusó los ojos en blanco.

-Hey, mesera!!- la llamaron en la otra mesa.

Zoey resopló cansada y se dirigió ahí.

Al día siguiente en la clase de Matematicas…

Un profesor, mas o menos joven estaba escribiendo muchas formulas en el pizarrón delante de todos los alumnos. Logan y Quinn estaban sentados en una banca al frente, detrás de ellos Lola y Michael y aun lado, James compartía banca con un chico desconocido.

-Muy bien, hicieron los ejercicios que encargue de tarea??- preguntó el profesor.

Todos asintieron.

-Muy bien, quien puede decirme cual es la respuesta del primer ejercicio??-.

Nadie levantó la mano, pero Logan sonrió y dijo:

-Lola me dijo que ella había resuelto el primer ejercicio-.

Lola, que hasta ese momento había estado rayando su cuaderno de forma despreocupada, levanto bruscamente la cabeza.

-Que??-

-Es cierto, Lola?? Resolviste el primer ejercicio??- preguntó el maestro impresionado.

-No, ni siquiera lo intente resolver- dijo Lola y al instante se tapó la boca.

-Que dijiste??-

-Dije que ni siquiera lo intente resolver- repitió ella y volvió a taparse la boca.

-Debo entender que no hiciste tu tarea??-

-Para nada- dijo ella a pesar de que sus manos seguian tapando su boca.

Toda la clase empezó a murmurar cosas y Logan se llevo las manos al pecho fingiendo sorpresa.

-Lola!!- exclamó. –Si no estabas haciendo tarea, que hacías??-

-Estaba jugando con el "señor cariñitos"!!- exclamó ella.

-Y quien es el "señor cariñitos"??- preguntó Logan maliciosamente.

-Es el conejo de peluche con el que me duermo!!- dijo ella con una mueca angustiada.

Todo el salón comenzó a reir, a excepción del maestro, Quinn y por supuesto, Lola que se tapo la cara con las manos de la vergüenza y se comenzó a dar de golpes con la banca.

En el pasillo afuera del salón…

-Eres un idiota!!- gritó Lola furiosa mientras le golpeaba el hombro a Logan.

-Porque??- dijo él fingiendo inocencia. –Yo solo te hice una pregunta-

-Enserio te duermes con un conejo de peluche??- preguntó James con una sonrisa.

-Si!!- gritó Lola y luego se angustio. –Quinn!!-

-Emmm…si, claro…-se aclaró la garganta. –Porfavor, chicos…podrían no preguntarle cosas a Lola por unos cuantos días??-

-Y eso porque??- preguntó Michael.

-Se tomo una especie de poción de la verdad que yo fabrique y todo lo que le pregunten respondera con la verdad- explico Quinn.

-Enserio??- preguntó Logan fingiendo sorpresa.

-Asi que…todo con la verdad??- preguntó Michael con una sonrisa burlona.

-Todo-

-Lola, cuantos de esos "señores cariñitos" tienes??- preguntó el moreno.

-Minimo cinco- Lola se angustio. –Cierra la boca!!!-.

Sushi Rox…

-Creo que ser mesera tampoco es lo tuyo- dijo Chase. –Porque no me ayudas a trapear el lugar??-

-Estas seguro??- dijo Zoey.

-Solo toma el trapeador- dijo él mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Zoey rodó los ojos y se encamino hacia la esquina del restaurante en la que estaba una cubeta llena de agua y el trapeador. Puso los instrumentos en medio de las mesas y comenzó a trapear, y justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que eso no era tan malo, una niña mas pequeña que Dustin paso brincando y ensuciando todo lo que Zoey había limpiado.

Suspiro tratando de tener paciencia.

Volvió a llenar el trapeador de agua y lo saco, repitiendo el procedimiento hasta que esa parte del suelo quedo limpia, pero luego la misma niña paso dando saltitos con un vaso de refresco en las manos y como el piso estaba mojado, la niña resbalo y tiró el refresco.

-Auch!!- exclamó la niña mientras se levantaba. –Deberían de poner un letrero de "piso mojado" aquí, sabias??-

-Se lo comentare al dueño, podrías recoger tu vaso??- preguntó Zoey pacientemente.

-Oye, yo no trabajo aquí- declaró la niña y se dio la vuelta.

-Hey!!- le grito Zoey. –Es tu vaso, asi que ven aquí y levantalo ahora mismo!!!-.

La niña se dio lentamente la vuelta y miró a Zoey con ojos vidriosos, luego pego un grito digno de Lola y se puso a llorar.

-Maddison!!- sollozó la niña. –Ella…ella me grito!!!-

-Maddison?? Quien es Maddison??- Zoey arqueó las cejas.

Una chica de cabello oscuro, fornida, y tan alta que su cabeza casi rozaba con el ventilador de techo se acerco a ellas.

-Soy su hermana- dijo la chica con la voz grave.

Zoey miró hacia arriba, encontrando los ojos de la chica que la miraban con furia.

-Hola, Maddison- susurró asustada.

-No me gusta que le griten a mi hermana- gruño la chica.

-Yo…lo…lo siento…-tartamudeó Zoey.

-Dilo mas fuerte- Maddison dio un paso hacia delante.

-Lo…lo siento-

-Mas fuerte!!!-

-Lo siento, esta bien?? Lo siento!!!- Zoey aun miraba la cara de la chica alzando la cabeza.

-Ahora dale un refresco gratis a mi hermana- dijo Maddison.

-Que?? Pero yo no puedo…-

-AHORA!!!-

-Que pasa aquí??- Chase había llegado hasta la escena y dio un paso atrás al ver el tamaño de la chica. –Wow…que alta-

-Dile a esta empleada que le de un refresco gratis a mi hermana- gruño Maddison apuntando con la cabeza a Zoey.

-Pues nosotros no podemos dar refrescos gratis, pero…no quieres un boligrafo??- Chase sonrió inocentemente y saco una pluma de su bolsillo.

Maddison la miro ceñuda, la tomo y luego con mucha facilidad la rompio por la mitad.

-Enseguida les traigo un refresco, la casa invita- dijo Chase asustado.

-Bien-.

Maddison y la niña se dieron la vuelta y se sentaron en una mesa de la esquina.

-Ella rompió mi boligrafo con una mano- se quejó Chase con los ojos abiertos de miedo y sorpresa.

Mas tarde, en la estancia de las chicas…

-Como te fue en el trabajo??- preguntó Quinn mientras Zoey se sentaba en el sofá a su lado.

-Horrible- dijo ella. –Una grandulona trato de golpearme. Mi vida no puede empeorar??-

-Podrías estar fea, sin comida, en una inundación o incendio, asi empeoraría- dijo Lola enfocada en su laptop.

-Siguen sin pasar los efectos de la poción??- preguntó Zoey.

-Cada vez es mas divertido- comentó Michael mirando a Lola. –Mira…Lola, que tal te pareció la blusa que Zoey traía ayer??-

-Era espantosa- dijo ella sin pensar y luego levantó la vista hacia Zoey. –Lo siento…-

-Descuida, ignorare todo lo que digas hasta que puedas mentir otra vez- dijo Zoey firmemente.

-Eres una gran amiga- comentó Lola poniendose una mano en el corazón.

-Ire a hacer tarea- dijo Zoey levantandose del sofá. –Para después volver a mi horrible empleo-

-Si es tan malo, porque no lo dejas??- preguntó Quinn.

-Porque necesito el dinero y no pienso dejar que experimentes conmigo- dijo y luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la estancia.

-Porque todos le tiene miedo a mis experimentos??- preguntó Quinn rodando los ojos.

-Porque tienes fama de cientifica loca- contestó Lola. –Ahh!! Que acabe esto!!-

-No, yo lo disfruto- Michael sonrió. –Alguna vez te parecí lindo??-

-Las primeras semanas cuando recien entre a la academia- respondió Lola y luego mirando con furia a Michael le lanzó un cojín del sofá.

Al día siguiente en Sushi Rox…

-Puedo tomarles su orden??- dijo Zoey forzandole una sonrisa a un grupo de chicos con el uniforme de futbol que se habían sentado en la mesa de en medio del restaurante.

-Vaya…-dijo uno de los chicos mirando a Zoey y torciendo una sonrisa. –Todas las meseras son tan lindas como tu??-

-Solo dime que vas a ordenar- dijo Zoey poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Te dire lo que voy a ordenar- contestó el chico con una sonrisa picara. –Linda, rubia y de ojos cafes…-.

Los demas chicos soltaron una carcajada.

-Que pena, no hay- contestó Zoey comenzando a enojarse.

-Que?? Pero si yo estoy viendo una enfrente de mi!!- el chico fingió indignación. –Porque no te sientas un rato con nosotros??-

-Estoy trabajando-

-Puedes tomarte un descanso…-sugirió el chico guiñandole un ojo. –Vamos, nena-.

Zoey resopló y fingió no oirlos.

-Que van a ordenar??-

-Se esta haciendo la difícil- dijo otro chico en tono burlón.

-Si, ya lo vi- el primer chico se levanto de la silla y miró a Zoey. –Vamos, ven con nosotros un rato, estoy seguro de que te divertiras mucho…-.

Zoey le sonrió al chico y este, pensando en que había logrado conquistarla, le devolvió la sonrisa, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Zoey se había dado la vuelta, había tomado un vaso de refresco de la mesa contigua y lo había vaciado en la cabeza del chico.

-Ahh!! Que pasa contigo??!!- bramó el chico limpiandose las gotas de refresco que caían a su cara.

-Ups!!- dijo Zoey fingiendo inocencia.

Al oir el grito, Chase llegó corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Que paso??- vió al chico con la cabeza llena de refresco. –Zoey…otra vez??-

-No me mires asi!!- le dijo ella. –Estaba coqueteando conmigo!!-.

Chase frunció el seño y luego miró al chico.

Luego, sin previó aviso, tomó uno de los platillos que estaba en la misma mesa de donde Zoey había tomado el refresco y lo impacto fuertemente contra la cara del chico.

-Y a ti que te pasa??!!!- gritó el chico limpiandose la cara llena de sushi.

-Largo!!- grito Chase apuntando hacia la puerta.

El muchacho salió indignado, seguido de sus amigos que lo miraban con gesto de burla.

-Que paso con "el cliente siempre tiene la razón"??- preguntó Zoey sonriendo.

-Que?? Esa estupida regla?? Nadie la sigue- Chase se encogió de hombros.

-Seguro-

-Solo olvidalos…bien, quieres tomarte un descanso??-

-Vine a trabajar, no a descansar-

-Bueno, entonces…-Chase pasó la mirada por todo el restaurante. –La maquina de refrescos está descompuesta, quieres intentar arreglarla??-

-A la orden, jefe-.

Mas tarde, en el patio de la PCA…

-Lola!!-.

Logan había llegado corriendo hasta donde estaba la chica caminando con la mochila colgada al hombro.

-Que quieres??- preguntó ella de mal humor.

-Pues…conoces a la directora de teatro, no??- preguntó Logan mientras caminaba con ella.

-Claro que sí- respondió Lola. –Ha dirigido casi todas las obras en las que e estado-

-Ya veo- el chico sonrió. –Y que piensas de ella??-.

Lola intentó morderse la lengua, pero no funcionó.

-Es una engreída, arrogante, y una desquiciada vieja que no tiene otra cosa que hacer mas que lograr que las vidas de los pobres actores aficionados sean cada vez mas miserables y todo porque ella no pudo progresar un poco más- frunció el seño. –Estupida poción!!!-

-Aun no pasan los efectos, eh??-

-No- respondió Lola haciendo un puchero. –Y cada vez es mas insoportable-

-Pues yo se la manera de alegrar un poco el día- dijo Logan sonriendo.

-Ah si??-

-Claro, solo sigueme-

-Para que??- Lola lo miró dudosa.

-Bien, si no quieres venir, no lo hagas- Logan se encogió de hombros y camino hacia el lado opuesto del campus.

Lola lo miró por un segundo y luego tambien se encogió de hombros y lo siguió.

Lo que ninguno de los dos vio, fue que James estaban bebiendo agua cerca de ahí y había observado todo.

Sushi Rox…

Zoey estaba detrás de la maquina de refrescos, acostada en el piso con un destornillador en mano. Después de unos minutos, salió de ahí con la cara manchada de grasa y las manos sucias de tierra.

-Parece que ya quedo- dijo mientras se levantaba y recogía las herramientas del suelo.

Luego las colocó sobre una mesa, se acomodo bien la gorra de Sushi Rox y apretó un botón de la maquina para que un vaso se llenara de refresco.

Pero no paso eso, en vez de eso, una especie de espuma rosa comenzó a salir de la maquina muy rapido y se comenzó a desplomar por todo el piso.

Zoey espantada, pegó un grito y apretó otra vez el botón para que la espuma se detuviera, pero en vez de eso, la espuma se volvió mas densa y comenzó a salir con mas intensidad de la maquina.

Pegando otro grito, Zoey tomó una de las herramientas que había dejado en la mesa y comenzó tratar de repararla, pero en vez de eso, mas espuma de muchos colores, comenzó a salir de la maquina formando un charco muy grande alrededor de la chica y llenando de burbujas todo el restaurante.

-Torpe maquina!!- gritó Zoey metiendo las manos a donde se supone que se llenaban los refrescos, para evitar que siguiera saliendo espuma, pero lo unico que logro fue llenarse todo el uniforme de colores.

-Que paso??- preguntó Chase corriendo hacia ella. –Oh, por Dios!!-.

Ambos comenzaron a golpear la maquina con desesperación, pero la espuma salia cada vez mas densa. Después de unos segundos de ser golpeada, la maquina comenzó a lanzar chorros de refresco por donde se supone que deben salir los hielos y toda la gente del restaurante comenzó a levantarse de sus asientos asustados.

-Todos se estan llendo!!- gritó Zoey mientras un chorro de refresco saltaba a su cara.

La gente se amontono en la puerta para salir, asustada de que la maquina fuera a mancharlos tambien a ellos de refresco y espuma.

-Que hacemos??!!- gritó Chase con todo el cabello lleno de espuma, metiendo nuevamente las manos en la maquina para evitar que saliera mas liquido.

-Esto!!- exclamó Kazu detrás de ellos y con ambas manos desconecto un enorme cable.

Al instante, la maquina emitió un ruido y luego se apago. La espuma y el refresco dejaron de salir, pero eso no quito el hecho de que medio restaurante estaba inundado de todo lo que había salido de ahí.

-Se puede saber, que paso??- exclamó Kazu, enojado.

Zoey, toda llena de refresco, hablo.

-Fui yo- dijo ella con la cara llena de culpabilidad.

Kazu trató de suavizar el gesto, pero luego observo todo su restaurante y frunció el seño.

-Zoey, yo lo siento mucho, pero…-

-Estoy despedida- concluyó la chica, decepcionada.

Pasillo de la PCA…

-A donde vamos??- preguntó Lola un poco fastididada.

-Es una sorpresa- insistió Logan tomandola del brazo para que entrara por una puerta.

-Aquí no es el taller de teatro??- pregunto la chica confundida.

-Si-

-Y que hacemos aquí??-

-Ya veras!!- y dicho esto, Logan la jaló fuertemente del brazo y la empujo hacia adentro.

-Ah, señorita Martinez, justo a tiempo!!- exclamó la directora de teatro mientras se sentaba en una silla frente al pequeño escenario. –Puede subir ya-

-Que??!!- exclamó Lola.

-No la hagas esperar!!- dijo Logan empujandola hacia el escenario.

-El señor Reese fue muy amable en comunicarme que usted quería hacer la audición hoy mismo- informo la directora. –Debo decirle, que normalmente no suelo cambiar la fecha de las audiciones, pero por una actriz tan talentosa como usted…bueno, comienze-

-Pero…es que yo no…-comenzó a decir Lola desconcertada.

-Lola tambien opina que usted es una gran actriz- comentó Logan con una sonrisa. –Me lo estaba diciendo hace un momento…-

-Que??- le susurro Lola mirandolo con ojos asesinos.

En ese momento, entraron de golpe Quinn, Michael y James, con la expresión de haber corrido mucho.

-Se los dije!! Estaba tramando algo!!- exclamó James apuntando a Logan con el dedo.

-Hum…señorita, no es precisamente el momento adecuado para que Lola haga su audición- dijo Quinn, nerviosa.

-Bah!! Tonerías, tonterías!!- exclamó la directora. –Que decías, Logan??-

-Dile, Lola…- Logan sonrió.

-No lo hara- susurro Michael.

-Que es…-

-Si lo hara- dijo James.

-…lo que piensas de la directora de teatro??-

-Ya lo hizo- dijo Quinn muy, muy nerviosa.

Lola se tapo la boca con ambas manos e hizo un gesto angustiado. La directora miro pacientemente a la chica, esperando una respuesta.

Después de unos segundos en los que Logan sonreía ampliamente, los demas miraban angustiados a su amiga y la boca de Lola se debatía por hablar, se quito las manos de la boca y resignada dijo:

-Que es una engreída, arrogante, una desquiciada vieja que no tiene otra cosa que hacer mas que lograr que las vidas de los pobres actores aficionados sean cada vez mas miserables y todo porque ella no pudo progresar un poco más-.

Hubo un tenso silencio en el que nadie dijo nada. La expresión de la directora de teatro era indescifrable. Logan estaba con una sonrisa muy ancha y Lola miraba a su directora angustiada.

Luego, sin que nadie se lo esperara, la directora comenzó a aplaudir.

-Bravo!!- dijo –Bravo!! Estuviste asombrosa!!-

-Que??-

-Que??-

-Que??!!- exclamó Logan con asombro.

-Jaja!!- la directora se puso de pie. –Estuviste excelente!! Mira que eso de que soy una vieja desquiciada!! Muy bien hecho!!-

-Hum…gracias, eso creo- dijo Lola confundida.

-Es obvio que piensas que el personaje de Julieta necesita mas agresión y rudeza, por eso inventaste todo esto, para mostrarme como es que una persona agresiva y ruda debe de ser!!- explico la directora, encantada. –El papel será todo tuyo, Lola!!-

-Enserio??- preguntó ella emocionada, mientras Logan abría la boca de la sorpresa.

-Claro que sí, mi Julieta!!- dijo la directora riendo otra vez.

-Actores…todos locos- le susurro Michael a James.

En la noche, escaleras afuera de Sushi Rox…

Zoey estaba sentada en un escalón, deprimida, con la gorra de Sushi Rox en las manos y con toda la ropa y cabello manchados de refresco.

En ese momento, Chase se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

-Hola-

-Hola-

-Refresco??- Chase extendió el brazo ofreciendole un vaso de refresco que llevaba y Zoey lo miró con los ojos de hielo. –Que?? Es de uva!!-

-Despues de estar toda llena de eso se quitan las ganas de tomarlo- dijo Zoey poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Talvez a ti, pero para mi esto sigue siendo fabuloso- dijo él dandole un sorbo. –Estas bien??-

-No!!- exclamó ella. –Perdieron clientes por mi culpa, vacie refresco sobre un chico, casi me aplasta una gigante, inunde el restaurante y ni siquiera pude terminar mi primera semana!!- resoplo. –No sirvo para trabajar…-

-No es que no sirvas para trabajar- le dijo él. –Es solo que este trabajo no es lo tuyo-

-Y es lo tuyo?? Porque no eh visto que tu llenes Sushi Rox con un mar de refresco....-

-Llevo años practicando, no es lo mismo- Chase dejó su refresco aun lado. –No todo sale a la primera, Zoey-

-Debería de salir- dijo ella torciendo la boca.

-Vamos, acaso a los tres años sabías tirar una canasta cuando jugabas basquetball??-

-Eso que tiene que ver??-

-Que, no sabías pero no te importo, seguiste tratando hasta que lo lograste y ahora eres una de las mejores jugadoras en toda la PCA!!-

-Supongo- dijo ella captando la idea.

-Y algun día, encontraras un trabajo que enserio te agrade y te apuesto lo que quieras a que serás grandiosa en eso-.

Zoey sonrió lo miro a los ojos.

-Gracias-

-Para eso estoy…-dijo él, divertido. –Por cierto, me debes algo-.

La chica volvió a sonreir y se acerco a su novio hasta que sus labios tocaron los suyos en un beso.

-Tu pago- rió Zoey cuando se separaron.

-Un gran pago- dijo él levandose. –Por cierto, Kazu necesita que alguien limpie el restaurante y dijo que pagaría lo que fuera con tal de que quitemos las manchas de refresco-

-Bien, quieres ir a quitar manchas de refresco??- rió Zoey levantandose.

-Con mucho gusto-.

Y ambos subieron las escaleras que llegaban al restaurante.

Al día siguiente, patio de la PCA…

Zoey, Chase, Michael, James y Lola estaban sentados en su mesa favorita del patio.

-Entonces ya tienes el dinero??- preguntó Michael bebiendo refresco.

-Fue duro conseguirlo, pero ya lo tengo- respondió Zoey tomando una uva de su plato.

-Asegurate de decirle a Dustin que no se puede destruir la oficina del Decano Rivers, por lo menos este mes- dijo James sonriendo.

-Lo hare…donde esta Logan y Quinn??-

-Quinn esta regañando a Logan por lo que le hizo a Lola- explicó Michael. –Ahí vienen!!-.

Llegaron y se sentaron en los lugares donde ya había comida, Logan con cara de regañado.

-Les compramos el almuerzo- dijo James apuntando a sus bandejas.

-Gracias- dijo Quinn tomando la manzana que había en su charola. –Logan…que tienes que decirle a Lola??-

-Que…-Logan torció la boca, fastidiado. –Que lamento haberte humillado frente a la clase y frente a la directora de teatro-

-No importa- dijo Lola sonriendo. –Admito que, yo no debí de haberte fastidiado tanto-

-Ya no lo vas a molestar??- dijo Chase dudoso.

-No, aun lo haré, solo que ahora me sentiré culpable- explico la chica encogiendose de hombros. –Ademas, gracias a que eres un cretino odioso pude conseguir el papel de Julieta y mi efecto de la poción ya paso-

-Bien, entonces…estamos a mano??- preguntó Logan mientras le daba un trago a su botella de Blix.

-Pues…-Lola miró como Logan bebía el Blix –Si, ahora lo estamos…por cierto, la chica que sirve el café te parece fea, Logan??-

-No, esta que arde- contestó el y de inmediato se quito el Blix de la boca. –Eh…un momento…-

-Quien fue el que se puso la camisa favorita de James y la dejo toda sudada??- preguntó Lola sonriendo.

-Yo fui!!- dijo Logan y luego se tapo la boca con las manos. –Pero que…??-

-Lola compró tu almuerzo- dijo Michael sonriendo.

-Asi es, aun quedaba un poco de poción en el plato de papas y no quería desperdiciarla- dijo ella sonriendo maléficamente.

-Que??!!- gritó Logan.

-Asi que, tu tomaste mi camisa??- preguntó James cruzando los brazos.

-"Esta que arde"??- preguntó Quinn frunciendo el seño.

Logan los miró asustado y luego, después de dirigirle a Lola una mirada asesina, se fue corriendo de ahí.

* * *

Review!!!


	14. Sin Memoria

**Hola, si ke me tarde no?? Perdon, pero es que...miren, esta idea se me ocurrió y me encantó asi que decidí publicarlo lo antes posible, pero el problema fue que aunque ya tenía la idea no tenía nada mas acerca del capitulo y por eso tanta tardanza.**

**Es un capitulo 100% Quogan!!! Jejeje creo que a todos nos gusta mucho esta pareja no?? Ps a mi si!! Fue algo tan raro y tan tieron cuando los vi juntos que me fascino!! **

**Bueno, va para todos los que aman esta pareja tanto como yo. **

**_Zoey 101 y todos su personajes no me pertenecen pero si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar) habría una 5 temporada y estar sería... _**

* * *

**Sin memoria...**

Si Quinn estaba sentada en medio del piso de la habitación con papeles regados alrededor, cara de confusión, un desarmador en la mano y sosteniendo un aparato parecido a un radio, entonces, Zoey y Lola sabían que el cuarto 101 no era seguro en esos momentos y talvez por eso tenían la cara de preocupadas.

-Quinn, que estas haciendo??- preguntó Zoey dejando la revista al lado y observando a su amiga que cada vez parecía mas concentrada en ese aparato.

-Shhh!!- Quinn la miro con furia. –Te dije que no quería interrupciones!!-

-Si, pero…-

-Shhh!!-

-Pero…-

-Shhhh!!!-

-Quinn…-

-Shhhh!!!- Quinn dejó el aparato a su lado y volteó a verlas con una mirada glaciar. –Esto es muy delicado y si me están interrumpiendo pueden pasar cosas malas!!-

-Que clase de cosas malas??- preguntó Lola asustada.

-Solo cosas malas, ahora déjenme en paz!!-.

Zoey le indicó a Lola con la cabeza que salieran del cuarto, así que ambas se levantaron y se fueron.

-Porque tiene que actuar como chiflada??- preguntó Lola mientras caminaban por un pasillo.

-Así es ella- Zoey se encogió de hombros.

-Si pero, no podría ser normal por lo menos un día?? A veces quisiera no tener una compañera tan…-.

Pero nunca se supo que es lo que quería Lola de compañera, porque en ese momento se escucho una explosión que resonó por todo el edificio.

-Que fue eso??-.

Y entonces, mucho humo comenzó a salir del cuarto 101…

-Quinn!!- gritaron Lola y Zoey corriendo hasta su habitación.

Al entrar no pudieron ver nada, porque una densa niebla de humo blanco cubría todo el lugar.

-Quinn??- la llamó Zoey mientras se tapaba la boca para no respirar el humo.

-Ahí esta!!- grito Lola apuntando hasta la orilla de la habitación.

Las dos corrieron hacía ahí en donde estaba Quinn tirada en el piso, inconsciente.

-Quinn!!- dijo Zoey arrodillándose junto a ella y sacudiéndola por el hombro. –Quinn??-

-Despierta, Quinn!!- exclamó Lola un tanto histérica, sacudiendo a su amiga.

La chica apretó los ojos y luego lentamente los abrió, parecía mareada y confusa.

-Estas bien??- preguntó Zoey mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

-Eso creo…-contestó ella sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano.

-Que sucedió??- preguntó Lola sacudiendo el humo blanco que quedaba alrededor de ellas.

-Pues…-Quinn se apretó la cabeza con las manos. –No estoy muy segura…-

-Bueno, hay que llevarte a la enfermería - Zoey puso su hombro bajo el brazo de su amiga y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Pero…-

-Cielos, Quinn!!- exclamó Lola ayudando a que la chica se sostuviera en pie. –No mas experimentos en el cuarto!!-

-Que??- Quinn arqueó las cejas, confundida.

-Si, y no me importa lo que reclames!!-

-Experimentos?? De que están hablando??- Quinn las miró confusa.

-De todas esas locuras que haces en nuestro cuarto!!- exclamó Lola mientras las otras caminaban hacia la puerta. –No puedes seguirlo haciendo, por lo menos no aquí, Quinn!!-

-Quien es Quinn??-.

Como si esa pregunta no hubiera estado planeada, Zoey y Lola se detuvieron.

-Tu eres Quinn- dijo Zoey volteándola a ver.

-Enserio??- preguntó ella.

-Deja de jugar, Quinn!!- Lola hablo seriamente, lo cual era una señal de que pronto perdería la cabeza y comenzaría a gritar.

-No estoy jugando, yo…hum…-Quinn se agarró otra vez la cabeza. –No me acuerdo de nada…-

-Que??-

-Que??!!- gritó Lola.

Enfermería…

-Amnesia- determinó la enfermera mientras le daba una paleta a Quinn que estaba sentada en una cama y volteaba a ver a Lola y Zoey que permanecían de pie tras ella con la mirada asustada.

-Amnesia??- preguntó Zoey.

-Amnesia??- preguntó Lola.

-Amnesia??- preguntó Quinn.

-Si, amnesia!! Porque tienen que repetirlo??- se desespero la enfermera.

-Pero es temporal, no??- preguntó Zoey. –No durara mucho-

-Talvez si, talvez no…en estos casos nunca se sabe con certeza- explico la enfermera.

-Debemos llevarla a su casa, entonces!!- dijo Lola con apuro.

-Iré a ver al Decano Rivers, por lo pronto ustedes quédense con ella y…-las miró severamente. –No la presionen, esta bien?? Quinn ahora puede estar muy confundida y no deben de tratar de hacerla recordar tanta información-.

Las chicas vieron a su amiga que estaba muy entretenida jugando con la luz de una lámpara.

-Si, se ve confundida- dijo Lola.

-Ahora vuelvo-.

La enfermera salió de la habitación y las chicas se acercaron a Quinn.

-Bueno, Quinn, ya escuchaste a la enfermera…-Zoey le hablo pausadamente.

-Si, creo que dijo algo así como que tengo amnesia…-Quinn se metió la paleta a la boca y vio despreocupada al techo.

-Si bueno, -volteó a ver a Lola en busca de apoyo pero la morena solo se encogió de hombros- yo soy Zoey, y ella es Lola, somos tus compañeras de cuarto-

-Cuarto??-

-Si, este es un internado, aquí has estado desde los trece años y nosotras somos tus amigas- explico Zoey pacientemente.

-Oh…entiendo- dijo Quinn, mientras despreocupada volvía a prender la lámpara y jugaba con ella.

-Esto llega como a un 9.5 en mi escala de cosas raras- comento Lola observando a su amiga divertirse con la lámpara.

En ese momento, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe y Logan entró apresuradamente, empujo a Zoey y Lola y abrazó a Quinn que lo miraba confusa.

-Gracias a Dios!!- exclamó Logan apretándola fuertemente. –Estas bien!! Porque, estas bien, no?? Te duele algo?? Que te hicieron??- volteó a ver a las chicas severamente. –Que le hicieron??-

-Nosotras no le hicimos nada, tarado- le dijo Lola frunciendo el seño.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y Chase, Michael, James y Dustin entraron con la expresión de haber corrido mucho.

-Pudiste esperarnos…-le dijo Michael a Logan con resentimiento.

-No había tiempo!!- grito Logan, un tanto histérico. –Pero que fue lo que paso?? Me avisaron que estabas en la enfermería!! Estas bien??-

-Pues…-Quinn alejo un poco a Logan y miró a Zoey en busca de apoyo.

-Chicos, porque no me acompañan afuera por un segundo??- les dijo Zoey a los chicos.

-Que?? No!!- Logan se plantó enfrente de la cama de Quinn. –No me iré hasta que…oigan, que hacen??-.

Inesperadamente, James y Michael habían tomado a Logan de los brazos y lo llevaban a rastras hasta el exterior de la enfermería.

-Lola, quédate con Quinn- ordeno Zoey saliendo con Chase y Dustin. –Y recuerda, sin presión-

-Claro- contestó su amiga mientras se sentaba al lado de Quinn.

James y Michael mantenían a Logan (que daba una que otra pataleta) pegado contra la pared.

-Suéltenme!!- gritaba. –Exijo una explicación ahora mismo!!-

-Quinn tiene amnesia- explico Zoey.

-Amnesia??-

-Amnesia??-

-Amnesia??-

-Amnesia??-

-Amnesia??- preguntó Logan sorprendido mientras dejaba de patalear.

-Si, amnesia!!- exclamó Zoey. –La enfermera tiene razón, porque todo el mundo lo repite??-

-Como que tiene amnesia??- Logan frunció el seño.

-Estaba haciendo un experimento en nuestro cuarto, la cosa estallo y encontramos a Quinn inconciente en el suelo. La enfermera ya fue a ver al Decano para que la envíen a su casa-

-Estará bien??- preguntó Dustin.

-No sabemos, solo dijo que no la presionáramos…-miro severamente a Logan. –Entraras ahí y te tranquilizaras, entendiste??-

-No me pidas que me tranquilice!!- grito Logan dando pataletas otra vez. –Mi novia tiene amnesia y tu no me vas a decir que hacer y que no, porque déjame decirte que…-.

Pero no termino la frase, Zoey se había adelantado y le había pegado una bofetada haciendo que se callara.

-Y bien??- preguntó Zoey cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya me tranquilice- dijo Logan resignado mientras que los chicos lo soltaban.

-Bueno, entremos-.

Los seis entraron a la enfermería nuevamente y encontraron a Lola charlando animadamente con Quinn.

-…y es por eso que no me gusta hacer de villana, si me entiendes no?? Le da como un aire malévolo a mi carrera-

-Y yo te ayudo en todas las obras??- pregunto Quinn confundida.

-Por supuesto, eres mi linda ayudante- Lola se percato de la presencia de los demás y se callo.

-Lola!!-

-Que?? No la estoy presionando- se excuso ella bajando de la cama.

-Bueno, Quinn…-Zoey hablo otra vez pacientemente. –Ellos son Chase, Michael y James, tus amigos. El es mi hermano, Dustin y el…-apuntó a Logan con el dedo. –Es Logan tu…-dudo- novio-.

Quinn se quedo un rato mirando fijamente a Logan, que solo pudo sonreírle de manera nerviosa y luego, sin previo aviso, rompió en carcajadas.

-Enserio eres mi novio??- preguntó aun riéndose.

-Pues…eh…si- contestó Logan algo sorprendido.

-Eres tan lindo!! Vaya que tengo buen gusto!!- exclamó ella sonriendo ampliamente.

-Yo difiero con eso- comentó James y Lola soltó una risita.

-Pues…si, bueno…-era obvio que Logan no encontraba que decir. –Hum…gracias??-

-No, enserio eres guapo, Nolan- dijo Quinn dejando de reír.

-Soy Logan- la corrigió él.

-Ah, claro-.

En ese momento entró la enfermera al cuarto.

-Chicos, tengo buenas y malas noticias- anunció.

-Cuales son las buenas??- preguntó Chase.

-Que los Yankees ganaron el ultimo partido!!- la enfermera dio unos saltitos, emocionada.

-Ese partido no fue justo, hasta mi gato pudo haber ganado- dijo Michael sonriendo.

-Que dijiste??- pregunto la enfermera dando un paso al frente.

-No, nada…-dijo Michael escondiéndose detrás de Chase.

-Y cuales son las malas??- preguntó Dustin.

-Que los padres de Quinn no están en su casa, por lo que dice la contestadora se fueron de vacaciones a una isla tropical en donde no hay señal de teléfono, así que tendrá que quedarse aquí-

-Y cree que eso sea buena idea??- preguntó James.

Todos observaron a Quinn que en ese momento jugaba con la paleta que la enfermera le había dado.

-Pasar un tiempo con sus amigos le hará bien, la ayudaran a recordar…-los miro severamente. –Pero no la presionen a menos que quieran que sufra un colapso nervioso y se desmaye en medio de la clase-

-Eso puede pasar??- preguntó Logan, asustado.

-No, pero me gusta jugar con ustedes- rió la enfermera. –Pero, enserio, sin presión-.

Cuarto 145…

James se recostó en el sofá y comenzó a lanzar su balón de baloncesto en el aire mientras Chase y Michael buscaban algo en los cajones de su mueble.

-Creen que Quinn pueda recordar??- preguntó James.

-Espero que sí- dijo Chase y cerró un cajón. –Aquí no hay nada, Michael-

-Yo lo puse por aquí- insistió él revolviendo las cosas de otro cajón.

-Que están buscando??-

-Un álbum de fotos- explico Chase. –Zoey nos dijo que se lo lleváramos para mostrarle las fotos a Quinn-

-Aja!!- exclamó Michael sacando un libro azul. –Aquí esta!!-.

James se levantó y se puso a ver las fotografías con los otros dos.

-Esperen…-dijo mientras sacaba una fotografía de el libro. –Estos son ustedes??-.

La fotografía mostraba a dos niños, uno de cabello rizado y alborotado y a otro moreno. Ambos vestidos de piratas.

-No te burles- le dijo Chase arrebatándole la fotografía. –Teníamos diez-

-Eso que tienes ahí es un parche??- preguntó James entre risas.

-Vaya…que buenos tiempos, no??- suspiro Michael observando la fotografía. –Porque ya no hacemos eso??-

-Porque éramos unos niños, no sabíamos nada de la vida y aun no había chicas en la academia- razonó Chase.

-Y que?? No extrañan esa época en la que todo era jugar, comer lombrices, disfrazarse, comer lombrices, trepar árboles y más lombrices??- dijo Michael en tono soñador.

-No- respondieron Chase y James a coro.

-Pues no les creo nada- dijo Michael. –Haré que saquen a su niño interno otra vez!!-.

Patio de la PCA…

Lola y Zoey llevaban a Quinn tomada de los brazos y Logan las seguía.

-Y por ahí esta el gimnasio- dijo Zoey mientras apuntaba a un gran edificio.

-Nunca vas ahí- comentó Lola.

-Por allá esta el laboratorio de ciencias-

-Casi vives ahí-

-Y mas allá las canchas de baloncesto-

-Solo vamos a ver como juegan Zoey y los chicos-

-Y por aquí- interrumpió Logan mientras corría a una banca en medio de dos árboles. –Es donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso…-

-Logan!!-

-Estabas muy triste- continuo él sin prestarle atención a Zoey. –Y yo pase en mi Jet-x, te pregunte porque llorabas, te consolé y nos dimos nuestro primer gran beso!!-

-Enserio??- Quinn arqueó las cejas.

-Si, no lo recuerdas??-

-No, lo siento, Ronald…-

-Soy Logan- corrigió él con decepción.

-Oigan!!-.

Dustin llegó corriendo hasta ellos.

-Ya recordó algo??-

-No, todavía no- respondió Zoey.

-Oh, que lastima- comentó Dustin, apesumbrado.

-Si, queremos a Quinn de vuelta…-

-No eso- Dustin negó con la cabeza. –Ella me había prometido hacer un lápiz que escribiera solo-.

Zoey le golpeó el hombro.

-Auch!!-

-Esto es un asunto serio, niño-

-Además, tu lápiz aun no estaba listo- dijo Quinn de repente. –Me faltaba agregar la punta automática que construí con…-

-Quinn!! Recordaste!!- exclamó Lola.

-Que??-

-Te acordaste de el lápiz de Dustin!!-

-Es cierto!!- Quinn se emociono. –Y recuerdo que el lápiz estaba junto a mi…a mi…a mis zapatos para caminar en el techo!! Y junto a la cámara antigravedad!!-

-Recuerdas tus experimentos!!- exclamó Zoey.

-Entonces terminaras mi lápiz??- pregunto Dustin, ilusionado.

-Si, en cuanto pueda- dijo Quinn muy contenta. –Oh, ven acá!!-.

Y lo abrazó con tanto entusiasmo que los pies del chico quedaron en el aire.

-Ya, bájame!!- dijo Dustin.

-Bien, recuerdas tus experimentos y a Dustin, ahora haz un poco mas de esfuerzo y recuérdame a mi- dijo Logan.

-Derramas miel, ya cállate!!- exclamó Lola rodando los ojos. –Dijeron que sin presión…Ronald- añadió con malicia y Logan frunció el seño.

Pasillo del edificio Nelson…

-Ese examen de biología fue ridículo- comentó Chase.

-Porque??- le preguntó James.

-Es que, dime a quien le interesan los órganos que tiene una rana?? Deberían de preguntar cosas importantes-

-Como cuales??-

-Como…quien invento las hamburguesas?? Yo quisiera saber eso!!-.

Llegaron hasta el cuarto 145 y Chase abrió la puerta, pero no entraron porque Michael estaba recostado en el piso con una diminuta pista de carreras y muchos carritos de juguete.

-Que estas haciendo??- preguntó James.

-Solo saque mis juguetes viejos- Michael se encogió de hombros. –Quieren jugar??-

-No-

-Oh, vamos!! También hay carritos para ustedes!!-

-Tengo una mejor idea- dijo Chase y Michael sonrió. –Vayamos a jugar videojuegos en la estancia-.

La sonrisa de Michael desapareció mientras sus amigos salían del cuarto.

Habitación 101…

-Aquí fuimos a la fiesta de Hannah- dijo Lola mostrándole una fotografía a Quinn.

Ella, Zoey, Quinn y Logan estaban tirados en el piso con un montón de fotografías rodeándolos.

-Y aquí fue el Hallowen pasado- dijo Zoey pasándole la foto a Quinn.

-Y aquí fue en una de nuestras citas- dijo Logan apartando a Zoey y mostrándole su foto a Quinn. –Te lleve al restaurante que esta cerca de la PCA, nos divertimos tanto…-

-Logan, deja de hacer eso- dijo Zoey severamente.

-Que?? Solo quiero que Quinn recuerde cuanto me ama!!-

-Oye, Lola- dijo una chica en la puerta. –La directora de teatro te manda esto-.

Lola se levantó y tomó el papel que la chica le había dado mientras esta salía.

-Que es??- preguntó Zoey.

Pero Lola no contestó, si no que pego un gran y sonoro grito que inundo toda la habitación.

-Que??- preguntó Logan, visiblemente fastidiado.

-Quieren que participe en el festival de Shakespere!! Ahhhh!!-.

A Quinn se le ilumino el rostro en ese momento.

-Haz eso otra vez!!-

-Que??-

-Grita, vamos, grita!!-.

Lola se encogió de hombros y se aclaró la garganta.

-Ahhhhhhh!!-

-Lola!!- exclamó Quinn levantándose y abrazando a su amiga.

-Que??-

-Te recuerdo, Lola, te recuerdo!!-

-Me recuerda!!!- gritó Lola, emocionada.

-Genial- dijo Zoey sonriendo, pero Logan gruño.

Mas tarde en la estancia de las chicas…

Zoey, Michael, Chase, Lola, James, Quinn y Logan estaban sentados en los sillones.

-En resumen, ya recuerda a sus experimentos, a Dustin y a Lola- les platicó Zoey.

-Eso es fabuloso- dijo Chase.

-Mira, este mensaje!!-.

Logan estaba sentado junto a Quinn y le mostraba su celular.

-Me llamas "amor", lo ves?? Si eres mi novia!!- dijo, un poco desesperado.

-Lo lamento, Lois-

-Soy Logan!!- Logan frunció el seño. –No importa, ya recordaras…quieres que te traiga algo de la maquina de sodas??-

-Ya basta, viejo- dijo Michael. –La tratas como si fuera una muñeca, pareces loco-

-Lo dice la persona que estaba jugando con carritos de juguete tirado en el piso de su cuarto- comentó James.

-Jaja- rió Michael con sarcasmo. –Eso es tan divertido como una pizza con anteojos y un micrófono en la mano cantando rock and roll-.

Todos se rieron por la ocurrencia de Michael pero, Quinn frunció el seño.

-Eso no es divertido- dijo.

-Oh, claro que lo es- dijo Michael aun riendo.

-No, no lo es, Michael…Michael!!- Quinn se levanto del asiento. –Michael, eres tu!!-

-Si, desde que nací- respondió él, bastante confundido.

-Y no eres divertido!! Oh, Michael!!- corrió hasta él y lo abrazo. –Te recuerdo, Michael!!-

-Ja, miren!!- Michael también la abrazó. –Quinn me recuerda!!-.

Todos asintieron contentos, excepto Logan.

-Oh, vamos!! A él y a mi no?? Por favor!!!-.

Al día siguiente en el patio de la PCA…

-…y la oficina del Decano Rivers, está por allá!!- terminó Quinn apuntando hacia un edificio alto.

Ella, James, Lola y Chase caminaban por ahí.

-Muy bien, Quinn!!- dijo James dándole un abrazo. –Ya casi recuerdas todo-

-Espera…-Quinn olfateó a James.

Lola y Chase se miraron confusos.

-Oh, esa loción tiene un olor tan singular!!- rió Quinn. –James, ven acá!!- lo abrazó con mas emoción.

-Que pasa??- preguntó él.

-Tu loción, jamás la olvidaría-

-Debe de oler muy rico- comentó Lola.

-Para nada, huele como a calcetines en alcantarilla- comentó Quinn y James la soltó del abrazo.

-Como es que nosotros no olemos nada??- preguntó Chase.

-No tienen bien desarrollado el sentido del olfato- explico Quinn acomodándose las gafas.

-Si, ya casi es ella- comentó Lola. –Nos vamos a Literatura, James??-

-Si, vamos- James se olfateo la camisa, algo preocupado y ambos se fueron.

-Bueno, creo que ya te estas curando- dijo Chase.

-Y recuerdo que me gusta mucho el café…vamos por uno??-

-Hum…lo siento, quede de ver a Zoey en Sushi Rox- Chase la miró con gesto de disculpa.

-Oh, claro, no me acordaba de que eran novios- dijo Quinn.

-Si, ya somos novios…-dijo Chase con una sonrisa.

-Oh, mira!!- Quinn sonrió –Estas enamorado!!-

-Si, eso creo- Chase rió nerviosamente.

-Un momento…estas enamorado- Quinn frunció el seño y se apretó las sienes de la cabeza.

-Estas bien??-

-Tu estas enamorado de Zoey!!- concluyó Quinn y dio un saltito de emoción. –Chase!!-

-Que??-

-Chase, estas enamorado de Zoey!!- lo abrazó con tanto entusiasmo que el chico casi cae de espaldas.

-Si, creo que ya toda la PCA te escucho así que…-

-No, espera, te recuerdo!!- le explico Quinn. –Te recuerdo!!!-

-Oh, bueno…pero deja de gritar, si??-

-Bien- dijo ella sonriendo.

En ese instante, Michael llegó a ese lugar manejando un triciclo pequeñito.

-Hey, Chase!!- exclamó. –No quieres venir a jugar??-.

Mas tarde en un pasillo…

Zoey, Quinn y Logan caminaban con las mochilas en el hombro.

-Muy bien, entonces también recordaste a tu familia??- preguntó Zoey.

-Con las fotografías y los videos que Lola me mostró termine de recordarlos- dijo Quinn, muy feliz. –Como es posible que pudiera olvidar a Ottis??-

-Vaya, le duele olvidar a la llama y no a mí- murmuro Logan.

-Ottis es una alpaca, no una llama- dijo Zoey.

-Enserio estoy tratando de recordarte, Lorcan- dijo Quinn.

-Es Logan…pero casi aciertas- Logan se encogió de hombros. –Te cargo tu mochila??-

-No, gracias-.

Llegaron hasta la habitación 101 y Zoey trató de abrir la puerta.

-Oh, Lola aun no llega- dijo- Quinn, tienes tu llave??-

-No-

-Oh, vaya…-Zoey se quito el collar en forma de llave y abrió la puerta con el.

-Lindo collar- dijo Quinn. –Es una…un minuto-

-Que??-

-Tu olvidas tu llave, Zoey!! Es por eso que tienes este collar!!- Quinn abrazó fuertemente a Zoey. –Zoey, ya te recordé, ya te recordé!!!-

-Genial!!- exclamó Zoey, devolviéndole el abrazo a Quinn.

-Listo, ya prácticamente recuerdo toda mi vida!!!- exclamó Quinn. –Ya me cure, me cure!!-

-Que??- Logan estaba pasmado.

-Hay que ir con la enfermera a decirle!!- dijo Zoey y ambas se encaminaron a salir del cuarto.

-Un momento, esperen!!- grito Logan. –Aun no se cura, aun no me recuerda a mi!!-

-Bueno, pero ya solo faltas tu- Zoey se encogió de hombros.

-"Solo faltas tu"?? Yo soy una de las personas más importantes en la vida de Quinn!!- grito Logan. –Soy su novio!!-

-No hace falta que grites, Kenan…-

-Soy Logan!! Logan!!- grito él, perdiendo el control. –No es posible que ni siquiera recuerdes mi nombre y que a todos los demás ya los hayas reconocido!!-

-Logan, cálmate…-advirtió Zoey.

-Estoy calmado!!!- gritó él. –Pero ni siquiera hace el intento de recordarme!!!-

-Logan…-

-Bien, talvez no quieras recordarme!! Talvez sea mejor para ti!!- exclamó él ya sin contenerse. –Si ya no querías ser mi novia pudiste habérmelo dicho, no crees??!!-.

Y salió hecho una furia del dormitorio 101.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto 145…

Michael estaba acomodando sobre una caja, con un penacho de indio puesto en la cabeza y con cara de deprimido. En ese instante, Chase y James entraron al dormitorio.

-Wow…que traes puesto en la cabeza??- preguntó Chase.

-Es un penacho que encontré en mis cosas- explicó el chico.

-Y porque esta en tu cabeza??- preguntó James.

-Porque, quería que mis amigos y yo volviéramos a jugar como antes, pero luego recordé que mis amigos están muy "grandes" para eso!!- dijo y luego hizo un puchero.

-Oh, Michael…-dijo Chase.

-No, no me digas nada señor "teníamos diez años"!!- exclamó Michael levantándose de la caja. –Eso no tiene nada que ver!! Extraño que juguemos a ser superhéroes y que salváramos chicas lindas, extraño fingir que el sofá es un barco pirata, extraño que no me miraban raro si se me ocurría andar en triciclo fuera del campus y extraño mucho comer lombrices!!!- Michael sollozó.

-Aun puedes comerlas…-.

Michael emitió un sollozó mas fuerte.

-Que tiene que ver que tengamos diecisiete?? Porque ya no podemos hacer esas cosas??-.

Se dejó caer en la silla, sollozando y Chase y James se miraron confundidos. Chase resopló y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Michael.

-Supongo que como la gente comienza a pensar que ya estas grande para eso, tú también lo empiezas a pensar- dijo Chase.

-Pero yo no quiero pensar eso!!- sollozó Michael.

-Pues…supongo que eso no esta tan mal, siempre se puede regresar a esa época, no??-

-Enserio??- preguntó Michael, ilusionado.

-Pero, aquí en el dormitorio…no quiero que toda la PCA me vea!!-

-Hecho-.

En la noche, en una banca de piedra, cerca de un jardín de la PCA…

Logan estaba sentado en la banca, con la cabeza recostada en la orilla y con la cara de alguien que esta muy deprimido.

-Hola- dijo Zoey sentándose a su lado.

Logan no le contestó.

-Café??- preguntó ella mientras bebía de su vaso.

El chico la miró con ceño.

-Bueno…quieres charlar??-

-No, no quiero charlar!!- exclamó él. –Conmigo no funciona eso, Zoey!! No puedes solamente venir a que te cuente mis problemas y luego darme consejos como si fueras una psicóloga, eso talvez sirva con los demás pero no conmigo!!-

-Esta bien-.

Se quedaron callados un momento. Zoey le dio un sorbo a su café y Logan se rindió.

-Es que no puedo creer que no me recuerde a mi…a mi!!- confesó Logan. –Soy su novio!!-

-No es su intención, Logan- le dijo Zoey, contenta de que el chico hablara.

-Ya lo se, pero me duele- siguió él. –Es como si yo no fuera especial…-

-Talvez sea porque tú eres especial-

-Eh??-

-Oye, conozco a Quinn…es una de mis mejores amigas, entonces, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que tu eres muy especial para ella y que realmente te quiere-

-Si, claro-

-Lo se, vivo con ella!! Enserio crees que no me daría cuenta de algo así??-

-Y que hago, entonces??-

-Lo que creas que es lo correcto- dijo Zoey y le dio otro sorbo a su café.

-Gracias- dijo Logan.- Enserio eres buena como psicóloga-

-Lo se- dijo Zoey sonriendo. –Bueno…te dejo a solas-

-Que??-

-Tienes que hablar con alguien más-.

Zoey se levantó y en ese momento llegó Quinn. Logan se mordió el labio, nervioso pero dejo que se sentara al lado suyo.

-Lo lamento- dijo Quinn.

-Esta bien, se que trataste de recordarme…-

-No, de verdad lo siento!!- exclamó ella. –De veras que quisiera acordarme de ti y de todas las cosas lindas que dices que hemos pasado-

-Se que si-

-Eres un chico muy especial, y se que tengo mucha suerte de ser tu novia- suspiro muy hondo. –Y bueno…si quieres, podríamos…seguir siendo novios aunque no te recuerde…-

-Que??-

-Talvez así pueda acordarme…-

-No- dijo Logan sonriendo.

-Pero, creí que…-

-Oye, de verdad quiero que lo nuestro siga, pero…no creo que sea lo correcto- Logan la miro a los ojos. –Lo mejor será que…bueno, mientras esto dure…nos demos un tiempo-

-Y si nunca recupero por completo la memoria??-

-Entonces tendré que conquistarte de nuevo- Logan se encogió de hombros. –Pero será mejor a que seas mi novia y que no sientas nada por mí-

-Wow…-suspiró Quinn. –Enserio eres un gran chico…debiste de haberme conquistado con facilidad-

-No- rió Logan. –La verdad es que ni siquiera lo intente-

-Eh??-

-Es una larga historia, para ti siempre fui el odioso cretino y tú para mí siempre fuiste la chica rara y chiflada…-rió él. –Bueno, aun sigues siendo rara y chiflada…-

-Eso se escucho tan prepotente y cretino…y…y…-Quinn lo miró fijamente y abrió mucho los ojos. –Tan odioso…Logan!!!-

-Si, al fin acertaste!!-

-No, no lo entiendes!! Logan, eres tú!!!- le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. –Eres tu, no puedo creerlo!!!-

-Pero que…??-

-Me dijiste chiflada!!! Oh, me dijiste chiflada, cielo!!!- lo abrazó mas fuerte.

-Pero…-

-Habías estado tratándome como a una muñeca de porcelana, por eso no me acordaba de ti, no hasta que volviste a ser el cretino odioso del que me enamore!!!-

-Es enserio??- preguntó Logan, sorprendido.

-Muy enserio!!!- Quinn lo miró a los ojos. –Oh, Logan…amo tanto cuando te portas como un cretino-

-De verdad?? Me recuerdas??- preguntó él, sonriendo de felicidad.

Quinn también le sonrió y mirándolo a los ojos, lo beso.

-Volviste…-le dijo Logan, mas feliz de lo que había estado en esos días. –Chiflada…-.

Y se volvieron a besar.

Mas tarde, en la habitación 145…

Logan iba entrando, muy contento, pero luego se quedo pasmado cuando vio que había dos montones de cajas de cartón, uno en el lado derecho de la habitación y otro en el lado izquierdo.

-Hola??-

-Aggghhh!!- gritó Chase saliendo de entre un montón de cajas.

Traía un sombrero de vaquero y un rifle de juguete en la mano.

-Chase??-

-Soy el sheriff Matthews- corrigió él, apuntándole con su rifle.

-Que estas…??-

-El sheriff Matthews no es rival para mí!!- gritó Michael saliendo de el otro montón de cajas con el penacho en la cabeza.

-Michael??-

-No, yo ser el gran "toro sentado"!!- dijo él haciendo un saludo indio.

-Muy bien, son raros…iré a la habitación de James…-dijo Logan retrocediendo.

-No lo vas a encontrar!!- dijo James saliendo de el mismo montón de cajas que Michael con un penacho azul en la cabeza. –Yo ser el gran "águila de fuego"!!-

-Se volvieron locos??- preguntó Logan.

-Solo jugamos- dijo Michael con una sonrisa.

-No quieres jugar también??- preguntó James. –Podrías ser el sheriff Resse, Chase necesita un compañero-

-Yo jamás haría…-

-También tengo un rifle para ti- dijo Chase mostrándole otra arma.

-De acuerdo-.

Logan se puso detrás del montón de cajas junto a Chase y comenzaron a hacer como que les disparaban a los otros.

-Toma esto, "toro sentado"!!-

-Jamás nos vencerán los cara pálida!!!-

-Oh, ya veras tonto piel roja!!-.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-Chicos, me prestan sus notas de…-Lola se quedo pasmada en la puerta. –Que están haciendo??-

-Hum…jugando a indios y vaqueros- respondió James.

-Porque??-

-Por que estamos recuperando a nuestro niño interno!!-

-Ah, ya veo…-Lola retrocedió. –Voy a salir con mucho cuidado de la habitación y voy a contarle esto a todas las chicas de la academia-.

Salió del cuarto y todos se quedaron callados.

-Bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada- dijo Michael encogiéndose de hombros.

Y los cuatro siguieron jugando.

* * *

**Ahora den click en el botón de aca abajo y comenten!!!**


	15. Visita Materna

**Volvi!!! Jaja...porke me fui tanto tiempo?? Pues es que entre a un concurso de cuento en mi escuela para representarla en unas jornadas y pues...no es por presumir, pero...GANE SEGUNDO LUGAR!!! jeje, estuve trabajando mucho por eso no pude escribir el siguiente capitulo.**

**Bueno, despues de felicitarme dejenme felicitar a sus mamás y a las lectoras que sean mamás!!! Bueno, de hecho este capitulo lo termine en solo dos días...iba a poner otro, pero mientras me estaba durmiendo en biología, pense..."y si hago un capitulo en honor al día de la madre??" Y llegue a mi casa a escribir.**

**Este fue el resultado, espero que les guste.**

**_Zoey 101 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (se vale soñar) haría una fusión de Chase, Logan, Michael y James para hacer al chico perfecto._**

**_Dedicado a la mejor mamá del mundo, esa que sigue siendo una niña y todavía se pone a ver Zoey 101 conmigo. Cuyo personaje favorito es Quinn y su pareja preferida Quogan. Para mi mamá._**

* * *

**VISITA MATERNA....**

-Muy bien, ahora todos a mi alrededor!!!-.

El Decano Rivers estaba parado enfrente de un edificio de la PCA, con un altavoz en la mano, reuniendo a todos los alumnos a su alrededor.

-Sabes que es lo que pasa??- le preguntó Michael a Zoey cuando llegó junto a ella.

-Ni idea- respondió.

-Si, si…así esta bien- anunció el Decano por el altavoz. –Ahora, como todos saben dentro de pocos días será el día de la madre-

-Ni me lo recuerde- gruño Lola. –Aun no eh comprado su obsequio-

-Pues, como nos gusta complacerlos…y como a mi esposa se le ocurren ideas locas que luego quiere que lleve a cabo- añadió con un gruñido. –Les tenemos una sorpresa!!!-.

El Decano apuntó hacia el edificio que tenía detrás y unos maestros abrieron las puertas.

De ahí, salieron muchas señoras (altas, bajas, elegantes, casuales, jóvenes, mayores, etc.) que le sonreían ampliamente.

-Mamá??-

-Mami??-

-Pero, que…??-.

Al instante hubo un alboroto total pues todos los chicos habían corrido a abrazar a sus respectivas madres.

-Mamá!!!- exclamaron Zoey y Dustin mientras se encontraban con ella.

-Hola!!- les dijo alegremente. Abrazó a cada uno y les dio un beso en la frente.

-Que estas haciendo aquí??-

-Bueno, sucede que el Decano Rivers tuvo la idea…-

-Mi esposa tuvo la idea- corrigió el Decano, pasando por ahí.

-Si, su esposa tuvo la idea de que pasáramos unos días con nuestros pequeños- continuó la sra. Brooks. –Y pues, llame al trabajo y me dieron permiso de venir!!-

-Te quedaras aquí??- preguntó Dustin, ilusionado.

-Si, ya le deje a su padre toda la comida de esta semana así que no me extrañara- comentó la señora.

-Genial- dijo Zoey, emocionada. –Que gusto tenerte aquí!!!-.

Más tarde en el cuarto 145…

Logan estaba recostado en su cama, viendo lo que parecía ser una fotografía. Luego, la puerta se abrió de golpe y guardo la fotografía debajo de su almohada apresuradamente.

-Hola- lo saludo Michael, entrando a la habitación con una mujer alta y morena.

-Que hay??- le dijo Logan, despistadamente.

-Si, mamá, él es…-

-Dejame adivinar…-la mujer se llevó un dedo a la barbilla. –Logan Reese, no?? Michael me ha hablado tanto de ti!!-

-Un placer, señora Barret- dijo Logan, levantándose de su cama.

-No, no, no, por favor, dime Jazzmín, o Jazz, el que tu prefieras- dijo la mujer, sonriendo.

-Oh, bueno…Jazz. Los veré después-.

Dicho esto, Logan salió de la habitación con un balón de basquetball en la mano.

-Me cae bien- comentó la señora.

-Si, porque aun no lo conoces bien- rió Michael.

-Y…que quieres hacer primero?? Jugamos videojuegos o vamos abajo a vencerte en un partido de futbolito??-

-Pues…-

-Oh, ya lo tengo!!- la señora dio unos saltitos. –Podríamos ir a la piscina a tirarnos del trampolín!! O mejor, ir a la cafetería e iniciar una guerra de comida!!!-.

Michael miró desconcertado a su madre.

Habitación 101…

-No, enserio es fabuloso- decía Zoey abriendo el cuarto.

-Te creo, pero por ahora no quiero mas sushi- rió su madre entrando a la habitación.

Pero ninguna de las dos cruzó la puerta, porque un humo blanco que había salido de una botella cubría toda la habitación.

-Quinn!!- gritó Zoey, esparciendo el humo con sus manos. –Cuantas veces tenemos que decirte que…-

-Hola- dijo una señora en medio de la habitación cuando el humo se disperso. –Quinn fue por un poco de metileno, yo me quede aquí y algo salió mal en el experimento…ups!!-.

Hablaba muy rápido y abría mucho los ojos cuando lo hacía.

-Claro…-Zoey dudó. –Señora Pensky??-

-Hola- la señor le estrecho la mano con tanto entusiasmo que Zoey se tambaleó.

-Si, ella es mi madre: Ashley Brooks-

-Un placer- repitió la sra. Pensky, estrechando del mismo modo la mano de la mamá de Zoey.

-El placer es mió- comentó la sra. Brooks.

En eso, Quinn apareció en la puerta con un frasquito azul en las manos.

-Mamá!! Que te dije de no mezclar la botella naranja con la azul??-

-Lo siento, cielo…se veía tan divertido!!- exclamó la señora, aplaudiendo.

-No será divertido cuando causes una explosión nuclear!!- la regaño Quinn.

-Hum…será mejor irnos- le dijo Zoey a su madre y ambas salieron del cuarto.

Estancia…

James estaba sentado junto a una mujer alta, rubia y muy bonita.

-Así que- dijo James. –Que opinas de la PCA??-

-Es muy linda, James- comentó la mujer. –De verdad me alegro de haberte mandado aquí-

-Si, tiene un muy estupendo ambiente, centros deportivos, gimnasios, dormitorios, piscinas…-

-No, no, cielo- lo regaño la mujer frunciendo el seño. –Recuerda que es una escuela y vienes a estudiar-

-Si vengo a estudiar, solo que un poco de diversión no hace daño a nadie…-

-Eso decía el vago que vive en la esquina de la colonia, yo no quiero que tu termines igual, James- a la señora se le humedecieron los ojos.

-Me comparas con un vago??-

-Ah, hola, James- dijo Lola llegando.

La chica venía junto con una mujer muy parecida a ella.

-Hola- se volvió hacia su madre. –Mamá, ella es mi amiga Lola Martinez-

-Un placer, señora…-Lola se le quedó mirando, esperando el nombre.

-Ellie Garret- dijo la mujer, estrechándole la mano. –Tu estudias mucho??-

-Disculpe??- Lola arqueó las cejas.

-Porque si eres amiga de mi James, entonces tienes que ser muy lista- dijo la señora Garret con una sonrisa.

-Seguro- dijo Lola y cambió rápidamente de tema. –Ella es mi madre-

-Guadalupe Martinez- se presentó la señora. –No debería de presionar tanto a los niños, después de todo…son solo niños!!-

-Con diesiciete años- dijo la señora Garret frunciendo el seño.

-Son apenas unos críos!!- exclamó la sra. Martinez, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

-Bueno- dijo Lola, interviniendo. –Llevare a mi madre a dar un paseo, nos vemos-.

Y ambas salieron de la estancia.

Al día siguiente en el almuerzo…

-Y entonces, mi madre puso potasio en la mezcla de azufre, imaginense!!- se quejaba Quinn, mientras mordía su manzana.

Ella, Logan, Zoey, Michael, James y Lola estaban sentados en su mesa favorita de la PCA.

-Si, toda una locura- comentó Michael, realmente sin entender.

-Quien diría que tu madre está igual de loca que tu- dijo Lola, dando un sorbo a su refresco.

-Oh, vamos, debemos estar alegres, después de todo hace mucho que no veíamos a nuestras mamás- dijo Zoey, tomando una uva de su plato.

-Estás bien, Logan??- preguntó James, mirandolo fijamente.

-Que??- Logan levantó la vista distraido. –Si, muy bien-.

Quinn, que estaba aun lado suyo, le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano.

-Hey, chicos!!- dijo Chase llegando hasta la mesa. –Ella es mi madre, Jane Matthews-.

Todos dijeron "hola" con la mano a la mujer que se hayaba al lado de Chase y ella frunció el seño.

-Mamá, ya conocías a Michael, ellos son James, Logan, Lola, Quinn y…-sonrió. –Ella es mi novia Zoey Brooks-

-Es un placer conocerla, señora- dijo Zoey levantandose y estrechandole la mano a la señora. –Chase me ha hablado mucho de usted-

-Quisiera decir lo mismo- gruño la señora. –Que es eso que comes??- le preguntó a Michael.

-Eh…hamburguesa-

-Sabes que si comes esas cosas tienes mas posibilidades de tener la presión alta??- preguntó la señora, cruzando los brazos.

-Se lo hemos dicho cientos de veces…-dijo Zoey.

-Y tu porque hablas??-

-Lo siento- Zoey bajo la cabeza.

-Chase, vamos, quiero revisar tu habitación- ordenó la señora.

Chase la siguió, desganado.

-Revisar su habitación??- preguntó Lola, desconcertada.

-La madre de Chase es algo…especial- dijo Michael, tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada. –Cuando éramos mas chicos y fui a su casa, casi me mata por comerme un pastel…deberías de tener cuidado, Zoey-

-No seas ridiculo, los padres me aman- dijo Zoey, sentándose. –Eso espero…-.

Más tarde en la habitación 101…

Lola estaba entrando, con su mochila colgada al hombro y de pronto pegó un grito.

-Mamá!!! Que estas haciendo??!!-

-No te gusta??- preguntó la madre, sonriendo.

Había colgado flores rosas por todo el cuarto, estaba vestida como de princesa y tenía un liston en la mano que no paraba de agitar.

-Pensé que sería como en los viejos tiempos- comentó la sra. Martínez. –Tu sabes, cuando nos disfrazábamos!!-

-Tenía ocho años- dijo Lola, mirando incrédula a su madre.

-Oh, y mira lo que te compre!!!- la sra. se inclino y sacó de un cajón un vestido rojo como de muñequita. –Creo que es de tu talla, pero has crecido mucho en este tiempo, Lola!!!-

-Es broma- dijo Lola.

-Claro que no, tontita- rió su madre y le acercó el vestidito. –Tu y yo no hemos pasado tiempo de calidad como madre e hija, así que ahora es hora de recuperarlo!! Anda, ponte el vestido y salgamos a la aventura!!-

-Es broma- repitió Lola.

Patio de la PCA…

-Y por ahí, fue donde me rompí el brazo- dijo Dustin apuntando hacia un árbol.

-Cielos!!-

-No te preocupes, la enfermera es linda y me cuido- dijo el chico, sonriendo.

-Me da tanta alegría estar con ustedes otra vez- comentó la señora Brooks abrazando a sus dos hijos. –Los extraño tanto-

-Y nosotros a ti- dijo Zoey. –Ojala que te quedaras más tiempo-

-Awww…a mi también me gustaría…y que quieren hacer esta noche??-

-Pues…-.

Dustin ya no contestó, porque en ese momento, Michael pasó corriendo con su madre por la delantera, ambos vestidos con ropa de deportes.

-Uyyyy!!- exclamó la señora. –Me encantó correr por toda la orilla del campus, lo hacemos otra vez??-

-Otra vez??- dijo Michael, jadeando.

-Si!! Oh, mejor vayamos a la playa, he oído que hay unas olas enormes!!!- exclamó la madre y siguió corriendo.

-Todo bien??- preguntó Zoey.

Michael hizo un puchero, siguió jadeando y sudando, luego siguió a su madre.

-Estará bien- dijo Dustin, sin darle importancia.

Mas noche, en el cuarto 145…

-Te matare!!- exclamó James. –Si, si, si…te matare!!-.

Él y Logan estaban jugando videojuegos, sentados frente a la pantalla gigante.

-No, mi robot ya esta venciendo al tuyo- dijo Logan. –Y…ya estoy a punto de ganar…-

-James Garret!!!- gruño una voz en la puerta.

James se levantó de sobresalto y tiró el control del videojuego.

-Que pasa, mamá??-

-Porque no estas estudiando?? Oí que te encargaron mucha tarea- dijo la madre, entrando a la habitación.

-No te preocupes, ya la termine- dijo James, volviendo a sentarse.

-Y eso que?? Deberías de repasar las lecciones de mañana, tu crees que si Albert Einstain se hubiera puesto a jugar esas cosas horribles que son los videojuegos hubiera sido el genio que fue?? Claro que no!!-

-Pero si solo…-

-No, no, no- la sra. Garret le puso un dedo en la boca para que no hablara. –Te envíe a esta escuela a que estudiaras, no a que perdieras el tiempo en tonterías!!-

-Yo no…-

-Y limpia esta habitación, esta hecha un desastre!!- exclamó, saliendo del cuarto.

-Este ni siquiera es mi cuarto!!- gruño James.

Mientras tanto en el patio de la PCA…

Lola estaba sentada en una mesa, escribiendo y luego, un chico llegó con la cara burlona.

-Hola, "borreguita"- dijo el chico y se fue riendo.

-Que??- Lola levantó la cabeza, distraída.

-Hey, ahí está la "pastorcita"!!- se rió otro chico que pasaba por ahí.

-La que??- preguntó Lola.

-Oye, Lola!!- le gritó una chica. –Donde dejaste a los borreguitos??-

-Pero, que…??-.

Y en ese momento, su madre se acercó a ella, con un traje de pastorcita, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Hola, Lola!!- exclamó. –Te estuve buscando por todos lados, te traje esto!!-.

Sacó de su bolsillo un vestido igual al de ella y se lo dio.

-Vamos, póntelo!!-

-Mamá!!-.

Lola se levantó y vio que unos chicos mas atrás tomaban fotos y se reían.

-Pero que estas haciendo??-

-Solo quiero que nos divirtamos juntas!! Como en los viejos tiempos, recuerdas??-.

Lola miró nerviosa hacia donde estaba la demás gente y se llevó a su madre casi arrastrando.

-Lola, ten cuidado- le advirtió su madre cuando cruzaban el patio para llegar a un edificio. –Me fije que por aquí hay muchos chicos en motocicleta, te pueden atropellar!! Dame la mano, vamos!!-

-No!!- Lola se safó de la mano de su madre. –Vamos a mi habitación-

-Oh, claro, para jugar con tus amiguitas, no??-.

A la mañana siguiente en la estancia…

-Siéntate derecho. Usa el tenedor. Chase, porque no te peinas como se debe??-.

El chico estaba comiendo, sentado en el sofá y su madre, junto a él, no paraba de darle ordenes.

-Ya, ya…-la calmó Chase. –Que te a parecido la escuela??-

-Absurda, ridículamente dinámica, los dejan hacer prácticamente lo que quieran- gruño la sra. –Siempre eh dicho que tu padre tuvo la peor de las ideas al mandarte aquí-.

Zoey entró en ese momento a la estancia con la mochila al hombro.

-Oh, hola- los saludo y se sentó en el sofá frente a ellos. –Como le ha ido señora Matthews??-

-Bien- contestó ella, pero miró hacia otro lado con el seño fruncido.

-Claro- dijo Zoey, incomoda. –Hum…ya visito el restaurante de sushi en donde Chase trabaja?? La comida es deliciosa-

-Soy alérgica al sushi, niña- le espetó la señora.

-Oh, bueno…-

-Chase, vamonos. Tengo que revisar todos tus cuadernos para ver que hayas estudiado lo suficiente- dijo de repente y se levantó.

-Lo siento- murmuró Chase, siguiéndola.

Zoey torció la boca y se dejo caer en el sofá.

-Hola- la saludo su madre. –Que tal si vamos a comprar recuerdos a la tienda de la Academia, eh??-

-Pues, en realidad…-

-Oh, acompáñame, será muy divertido!!-.

Mientras tanto…

Una fuerte explosión se escucho dentro de un edificio y al instante, mucho humo comenzó a salir de las ventanas, al igual que la gente que trataba de escapar.

-Te dije nitrato, no sulfato!!- exclamó Quinn, esparciendo el humo con la mano.

-Ups!!- su madre le puso mirada inocente.

-Quinn!!-.

El Decano Rivers había entrado al edificio y observaba todo el humo con expresión enojada.

-Que te eh dicho sobre hacer volar los edificios??-

-Yo no fui- se excuso la chica.

-Decano, creo que fue culpa mía…-dijo la madre.

-No, no, no sra. Pensky, Quinn ya nos ha hecho muchas de estas, no creo que quieras que tu madre se culpe por ti, o si??-

-Pero si yo no…-

-Silencio!!- dijo el Decano. –Mañana te presentaras en el salón de castigos-

-Que?? Pero si no…-

-Ya esta dicho-.

El Decano salió del edificio y Quinn miró con incredulidad a su madre.

-Wow- dijo ella. –Ese si que es un viejo cascarrabias, no crees??-.

Habitación 145…

Michael y su madre estaban codo con codo apoyados en una mesa, jugando vencidas.

-Te voy a vencer..si, si!!! SI!!!- gritó la madre cuando el codo de Michael toco la mesa. –Te vencí, te vencí!!-

-Si, genial…-dijo Michael, fingiendo una sonrisa y sobandoze el codo. –Ahora, que tal si descansamos y me cuentas una de esas historias de cuando era niño, eh??-

-Estas loco??- exclamó Jazzmín Barret. –Toma tu patineta, yo tomare la de tu compañero y una carrera al gimnasio, si??-

-Pero…-

-Vamos, no seas holgazán!!!-.

Un poco mas tarde, en la clase de Biología…

Lola y Logan compartían asiento, ya que no había nadie mas de sus amigos ahí y ambos se lanzaban, de vez en cuando, miradas de fastidio.

-Disculpe, profesor- dijo la madre de Lola tocando en la puerta.

-Eh, si señora??-

-Está Lola Martínez??…oh, si!! Ya la vi-.

La señora Martínez entró al salón como si nada y se dirigió al asiento de Lola.

-Note que esta mañana lo olvidaste en tu cuarto, así que vine a traértelo- dijo la señora y le dio un conejo de peluche rosa a la chica. –Creí que te gustaría dado a que no puedes ni siquiera dormir sin él-.

Toda la clase estalló a carcajadas, incluso el profesor soltó una leve risita. Lola miró angustiada a su alrededor y luego se tapo la cara con las manos.

-Ese es el señor "cariñitos", no??- preguntó Logan, riéndose.

Pasillo…

-Estuviste genial en ese entrenamiento de baloncesto, Zoey- dijo su madre mientras ambas caminaban con Dustin. –Has mejorado mucho-

-Gracias. Los veré luego, voy a hacer tarea-

-Pero si acabo de llegar- la madre hizo un puchero. –Vamos, ven a divertirte con Dustin y conmigo!!-

-En realidad…tengo una cita con Allison- djio Dustin. –Pero las veré luego-

-Dustin, no eh estado con ustedes dos en tanto tiempo…por favor, vamos a recorrer el campus, si??-

-Otra vez??-

-Pues claro!!- exclamó la madre. Los tomó a ambos de los hombros y les pellizco los cachetes. –No me perdería ni un instante de el tiempo que podemos estar juntos!!-

-Si, genial…-murmuraron Zoey y Dustin fingiendo una sonrisa.

En la noche, en la estancia de las chicas…

Logan estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, con los audífonos puestos y la mirada distraída cuando Quinn llegó y se sentó a su lado, resoplando.

-Te pasa algo??- preguntó Logan.

-Mi madre esta volviéndome loca- contestó ella. –Me castigaron!! Por su culpa!! Que clase de persona no conoce los principios básicos de la química??-

-Una normal- dijo James entrando y sentándose enfrente de ellos.

-Y a ti que te pasa??-

-Estoy sudando conocimiento- dijo él, apesumbrado. –Mi mamá me ha tenido leyendo libros todo el día, esta convencida de que terminare como el vago de la colonia si no lo hago-.

En ese momento, entró la madre de Michael, seguida por él. Michael estaba sudando a gota gorda y jadeaba.

-Despues de que vaya por mi yogurt de vitaminas, tu y yo nos iremos a las canchas de baloncesto a jugar otro partido, de acuerdo??- dijo la madre. –Oh, hola niños!!-.

Salió de la estancia, corriendo y Michael se dejo caer en el piso.

-Estoy…muerto…cuando vuelva…díganle que morí…por favor…-.

Lola entró a la estancia y casi tropieza con Michael.

-Quítate del camino!!- gruño.

-Alguien se levantó del lado izquierdo de la cama- comentó James.

-También estarías así si tu peluche favorito hubiera entrado en la clase de Biología sin tu permiso!!-

-Peluche??- James arqueó las cejas.

-Si, mi madre no ha parado de avergonzarme desde que llegó aquí-.

Chase entró corriendo a la estancia mirando a todos lados.

-Cuidado con…-comenzó a decir Quinn.

Pero Chase en ese momento, tropezó con Michael que estaba tirado en el piso y cayó al suelo.

-…Michael- terminó Quinn.

-Porque corres??-

-Mi madre- explico Chase, incorporándose. –La perdí en la biblioteca, al parecer los libros estaban muy mal organizados y quería ponerlos en orden-

-Huyes de tu madre??- preguntó Logan.

-Estoy hasta el cuello de "fájate la camisa", "tus amigos son raros", "no puedes peinar ese pelo??" "Chase, deja de tropezarte"…me esta volviendo loco!!!-

-…podemos ir a la tienda de ropa, o a la librería- decía la madre de Zoey, entrando a la estancia antes que sus dos hijos. –Escuche que la tienda de música tiene una muy buena colección-

-Aja-

-Si, claro-

-Bien, ire por mi bolso y ustedes me esperan aquí!!-.

Salió de la estancia, muy emocionada y Zoey y Dustin resoplaron.

-Problemas en el paraíso??- se burló James.

-No nos ha dejado ni un instante solos- se quejó Dustin.

-Dustin…-

-Que, Zoey?? Acaso a ti si te ha dejado respirar??-

-Bueno, tengo que aceptar que mi madre es un poco…un poco asfixiante- confesó Zoey.

-Ya quiero que esta visita termine- dijo Lola. –Mi madre me agradaba más cuando estaba a muchos kilómetros lejos de la escuela-

-Lo sé- dijo Chase. –Es la peor idea que ha tenido el Decano Rivers-

-Su esposa- corrigió Michael, levantándose. –Mi mamá va a matarme si continua en la escuela…que edad cree que tiene??-

-Mi cerebro va a explotar si la escucho decir "Estudia, James!!" de nuevo- dijo James recargando la cabeza en el sofá.

-Te puedo asegurar que un edificio si va a explotar si mi madre intenta hacer otro experimento conmigo…es tan molesto- se quejo Quinn.

-Bueno, tengo que aceptar que extraño la escuela sin que mi madre estuviera aquí- dijo Zoey.

-Asi??-.

Todos voltearon sus cabezas, al margen de la puerta estaban todas sus mamás y la de Zoey tenía un pastel en las manos.

-Molesta??- preguntó la mamá de Quinn, mordiéndose el labio.

-Con que…voy a matarte, no??- preguntó Jazzmín Barret, frunciendo el seño.

-Te avergüenzo??- preguntó la señora Martínez conteniendo el llanto.

-No diré más que estudies, descuida- dijo la madre de James, cruzando los brazos.

-No te preocupes, ya casi termina tu tortura- comentó la mamá de Chase ásperamente.

-Si, lo bueno es que mañana en la tarde nos vamos y podremos dejarlos _solos _–dijo la señora Brooks, haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra y mirando a sus dos hijos. –Nos pusimos de acuerdo para traerles esto- dejo el pastel en una mesa. –Supongo que querrán comerlo sin nostras, así que…-.

Todas asintieron y salieron de la estancia.

Al instante ser armó un tenso silencio. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

Luego, Logan se levantó, ya sin poder contenerse y los miró con enojo.

-Todos ustedes deberían de avergonzarse- dijo- No ven a sus madres en quien sabe cuanto tiempo por estar aquí, en la escuela y cuando tienen oportunidad de verlas se portan como cretinos!!-

-Oye, Logan…-

-No, oye tu, Zoey!!- grito el chico. –Piensan que es horrible que sus madres vengan a la escuela, no?? Oh, si, debe ser horrible que tu madre quiera un buen futuro para ti!!- miró a James. –Y no me imagino lo horrible que debe ser que tu madre aun quiera verte como un niño!!- le dirigió una mirada cargada de enojo a Lola. –Oh, mi madre es tan activa que quiere animarme a hacer cosas que no hago, pobre de mí!!- vió a Michael, que bajo la cabeza. –Cuan terrible debe de ser que tu madre no te deje hacer lo que quieras para que no te conviertas en un patán!!- Chase torció la boca. –Y, wow!! Que feo ha de ser que tu mamá intente hacer las cosas que a ti te gustan para pasar tiempo contigo!!- miró a Quinn. –Y claro, debe de ser la cosa mas horrible del mundo que tu madre quiera aprovechar cada segundo que está contigo!!-.

Zoey y Dustin se miraron con culpa.

-Que terrible debe ser todo eso, no??-.

Logan tomó su mochila del piso y salió de la estancia hecho una fiera.

A la mañana siguiente en el cuarto 145…

-Me siento terrible- dijo James lanzando un balón al aire.

-Soy un mal hijo!! Malo, malo, malo!!!- sollozó Michael pegándole a una almohada.

-No puedo creer todas las cosas horribles que dijimos- dijo Zoey dejando caer la cabeza en la orilla del sofá.

-Si, como es que Logan nos hizo recapacitar??- se lamentó Lola. –Eso es antinatural y raro-

-Que es esto??-.

Dustin, que hasta el momento había estado recostado en la cama de Logan (la litera de arriba), se había incorporado y había sacado algo de debajo de su almohada.

Todos se acercaron a ver lo que Dustin tenía en las manos y lo que vieron los hizo sentirse mas culpables de lo que ya se sentían.

Frente a ellos, estaba una fotografía de un niño pequeño, con no mas de siete años, que era abrazado por una mujer muy linda y elegante. Ambos sonreían.

-Ella es…??-

-Ella es la mamá de Logan- completó Quinn tomando la foto. –Es por eso que se ha sentido tan mal estos días-

-Quieres decir que…??- preguntó Lola y Quinn asintió. –Oh…yo siempre pensé que…bueno, ya sabes, que sus padres estaban divorciados y que no la veía muy seguido…-

-No, no es por eso que no la ve- dijo Quinn, tristemente.

-Como es que no sabíamos nada de esto??- preguntó James.

-Bueno, Logan no es el típico chico sentimental, verdad??- razonó Chase, mirando la fotografía.

-Ahora me siento mas mal que antes- dijo Dustin.

-Y…que vamos a hacer??- preguntó Lola.

Todos miraron a Zoey.

Mas tarde en el cuarto 101…

Ashley Brooks entró al cuarto, seguida de las demás señoras y se quedaron paradas al margen de la puerta.

-Sorpresa!!!-.

Los chicos tenían gorritos en las cabezas, serpentinas y Zoey sostenía un pastel el doble de grande que el anterior.

-Pero, que estan haciendo??- preguntó la madre de Zoey.

-Feliz día, mamá- dijo Dustin abrazándola.

-Somos unos idiotas- dijo Michael.

-No digas groserías, niño!!- lo regaño la madre de Chase.

-Tiene razón- coincidió James. –Fuimos unos tontos al tratarlas así-

-La verdad es que…las hemos extrañado mucho- confesó Chase.

-Así que…nos perdonan??- preguntó Zoey, poniendo cara de inocente.

-Piensan que solo por esto, los perdonaremos??- preguntó la sra. Pensky.

-Pues…si- dijo Lola.

-Pues, tienen razón, ven aquí!!- exclamó la señora Martínez abrazando a Lola. –Mi pequeñita…-.

Todos abrazaron a sus mamás. Michael lloró un poco. Luego, la puerta de entrada se abrió y Logan entró, confundido.

-Para que querían que viniera??- preguntó, molesto.

Quinn sonrió, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta enfrente de la televisión, entonces Zoey apretó un botón en el control y el aparato se prendió.

Era una película casera en donde un niño pequeño y de cabello castaño caminaba torpemente hasta una mujer linda y elegante.

-Pero…-Logan estaba atónito. –Pero porque…-

-Vamos, Logan!! Tu puedes, lindo!!- decía la mujer desde la pantalla. –Ya casi llegas…-

-Que no se caiga, Heather!!- exclamo la voz del señor Reese, que no se veía ya que era el que sostenía la cámara.

-Llegaste!!- exclamó la mujer cuando el pequeño Logan caminó hasta ella. –Bien hecho, Logan!!!-.

Logan miraba la pantalla con tristeza, se mordió el labio y luego volteó hacia sus amigos.

-Le llamamos a tu padre y nos lo mando- explico Zoey. –Dijo que te gustaría tener este video-

-Lo sentimos mucho- dijo James.

Logan asintió torpemente y volvió a morderse el labio.

-Gracias- dijo Logan y se pasó una mano por los ojos. –No es que me haya conmovido, claro…-

-Ya cállate, tarado- le dijo Lola, sonriendo.

-Bueno, esto es una fiesta o que??- preguntó Michael. –Quiero oír esa música!!!-

-Esa es la actitud!!!- exclamó la señora Barret, alzando los brazos.

Prendieron musica y todos se pusieron a charlar o a bailar con sus madres.

-Te voy a vencer!!- exclamó Dustin, jugando videojuegos con su madre.

-Claro que no…ya te gane!!!-.

La señora Brooks se levantó del piso y rió muy fuerte.

-En tu cara, pequeño!!-

-Señora, pero que es ese comportamiento??- preguntó la madre de Chase acercándose. –No me sorprendería que el día de mañana sus hijos fueran unos salvajes que…-

-Eso dice la gente que no sabe jugar- comentó la señora Brooks, riendo.

Zoey y Chase miraron de una a la otra, preocupados.

-Que yo no se…??-

-Si, apuesto que le ganaría por mucho, y estoy hablando de mucho- dijo la señora Brooks.

-Es un reto??- preguntó la madre de Chase moviendo el cuello.

-Apuesta eso- dijo la madre de Zoey.

Ambas se sentaron en el suelo, tomaron los controles y comenzaron a jugar.

-Mamá??- preguntó Chase, sorprendido.

-No molestes, hijo!! Que no ves que quiero ganarle??-.

Zoey se encogió de hombros ante la mirada asombrada de Chase.

-Creo que se hicieron amigas- dijo la chica. –Tu puedes, mamá!!!-.

Todos se amontonaron a su alrededor y comenzaron también a animar a las señoras.

* * *

**pd. Para los ke no entendieron, quise decir que la mamá de Logan se murio...no es por ser mala ni nada, es solo que su mamá nunca sale en la serie ni se le menciona y Logan dice una vez "me lo regalo una de mis madrastras"...y la verdad no creo que una mujer haya dejado a su hijo en manos de alguien tan ocupado como el señor Resse. Así, que por eso yo digo que se murio. **

**REVIEW!!!**


	16. Noche Loca

**¡Hola! Se que me tarde horrores, pero tengo una buena excusa...¡estoy en examenes! Así que solo podía escribir como dos renglones cada día...lo cual no fue muy eficiente, pero hoy no tuve examen y desde ke me levante me puse a terminar este capitulo.**

**Ahora, este me salió especialmente largo...bueno, no tanto pero mas largo que otros...batalle mucho en editarlo, porque había cosas que no me terminaban de gustar y otras que me gustaban pero no podía acomodarlas...en fin. Tambien quiero informar que esta basado en una historia real y en una de tantas noches locas que he tenido con mis amigos.**

**Zoey talvez les parecera un poco exagerada aquí, pero asi es ella...me trate de fijar muy bien en la serie original y vi que ella nunca rompe las reglas aunque todos sus amigos lo hagan y es el porque de que este capitulo este un poco...aguafiestas.**

**El cientifico que menciona Quinn, es real...no se que ha hecho, pero es real, lo investigue. Tyra Banks es una señora que a todos mis amigos les gusta, asi que pense en ponerla, Carmelo Antony es un jugador que...pues que conozco, asi que tambien lo puse y James Cameron es uno de mis directores favoritos.**

**Bueno, ya no lo entretengo. Prometo ya no tardarme tanto. ¡Ah! Y el proximo capitulo será sobre un personajes que casi no tiene protagonismo, pero que quiero mucho...¿adivinan sobre quien será el proximo capitulo? **

**_Zoey 101 y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar) ¡Zoey y Chase serían pareja desde hace mucho!_**

**

* * *

**

**Noche Loca…**

En el cuarto 145 del edificio Nelson, Zoey, Chase, Logan, Michael, James, Quinn, Lola y Dustin se hallaban acomodados en el sofá y en el piso frente la pantalla de plasma de Logan, comiendo palomitas y dulces-

-Pro…prométeme que…que no te quedaras aquí- decía una voz varonil desde la televisión.

-Awwww…-dijeron las chicas suspirando.

-Quiero morir ahora mismo- dijo Logan asqueado.

-¡No, no te vayas, Jack!- decía una voz femenina en la película.

-Esta es la mejor película del mundo- suspiro Lola.

Logan rodó los ojos, le quito el control y le cambio de canal.

-¡Este es el canal de los deportes, con todos los deportes del mundo todo el día!- dijo la voz de un comentarista.

-¡Oye!- gruñeron las chicas.

-Ponle en la película- ordeno Zoey.

-No, es una película ridícula de chicas y no pienso verla- dijo Logan.

Para toda respuesta, Lola le pegó en el brazo y le arrebato el control cambiándole de canal nuevamente.

-¡Jack, no me dejes!-

-¿Por qué les gusta ver eso?- preguntó Dustin haciendo una mueca.

-Porque es romántico- dijo Quinn y luego miró a Logan con el seño fruncido. –Deberías ver esa película con más detalle-

-Gente que se ahoga no es algo romántico- dijo James. Se acercó a Lola y le quitó el control, cambiándole al canal de los deportes, otra vez.

-¡No!- gritaron las chicas.

-¿Quieres ponerle donde estaba?- dijo Zoey.

-No, la verdad no-

-¡Hey!-.

Chicos y chicas comenzaron a pelear por el control, apretando sin querer todos los botones y haciendo que en la tele se observaran muchos canales.

-¡Oigan, ya basta!- grito Michael de repente. -¡¿Quieren ponerle otra vez en Titanic? ¡Jack está a punto de morir y dejar a su verdadero amor sola, y yo quiero ver eso!-.

Todos lo miraron confusos y él se encogió de hombros mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-¿Qué? ¿Un chico no puede ser sentimental?-

-Que raro- dijo Logan.

-Interrumpimos este programa para hacer un anuncio- dijo la voz de un reportero en el canal en el que le habían dejado como consecuencia de la pelea. –Hoy en la noche, será el gran concierto de los niños del orfanato Watson para la caridad, el evento será en el gran hotel Milton´s, ubicado a las afueras de California a las 10:00 PM…-

-¡Cámbiale a Titanic!- exclamó Michael, algo desesperado.

-Al evento asistirán muchas celebridades, tales como Tyra Banks…-

-¡Déjale ahí!- dijo Michael, cambiando de opinión repentinamente.

-Oh, esa mujer es linda…-dijo Logan, luego se calló al ver que Quinn fruncía el seño.

-¿Linda?Es una diosa!- dijo Dustin.

-…entre otras más, también tenemos la participación de grandes atletas como Carmelo Anthony…-seguía diciendo el reportero.

-Oh, vaya- dijo Chase. –Ha sido mi ídolo del baloncesto desde siempre-

-Pero, tú eres pésimo en baloncesto- dijo Lola.

-¿Y? ¿No puedo admirar a quien yo quiera o que?-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo James. –Carmelo Anthony ha sido mi ídolo desde que vi su primer partido-

-...el famoso director James Cameron ha confirmado también su asistencia a este evento…-.

Lola pegó un fuerte grito.

-Odio que haga eso- dijo Michael tapándose los oídos.

-¡Amo las películas de James Cameron!- exclamó. -¡El dirigió Titanic!, mi gran sueño es trabajar para él algún día…-

-…además de todo esto, las celebridades han confirmado que después del concierto de caridad se reunirán con los fans para una firma de autógrafos-

-¿Firma de autógrafos de Tyra Banks?- preguntó Michael ilusionado.

-¡Si James Cameron me viera actuar!…oh vaya, mi carrera de actriz daría un tremendo salto- suspiro Lola.

-Carmelo Anthony firmaría mi balón…-dijo Chase.

-Si, bueno, sigan soñando- dijo Zoey. –No irán a ese evento-

-¿Y porque no? – preguntó Lola poniendo cara maliciosa.

-¡Si, podemos decirle a Coco que nos lleve!- dijo Dustin.

-Claro y ¿Cómo haríamos para entrar?- preguntó Chase.

-Oh, por favor…Una fiesta no es una fiesta si no se cuelan personas- dijo Lola, lógicamente.

-Si, claro…solo queda un pequeño problemita- dijo Zoey.

-¿Cuál?-

-El evento es a las diez, no podemos salir de la Academia, aun con un maestro después de las 8:30 de la noche- explico ella.

-Oh…-se lamentaron todos.

-Bueno… ¿y si no le dijéramos a nadie que vamos a ir?- preguntó Lola, de nuevo en tono malicioso.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Zoey, frunciendo el seño.

-Piénsenlo, Michael tiene un auto…si salimos con cuidado, nadie se dará cuenta de que no estamos- explico la chica sonriendo.

-¡Lola!- exclamó Zoey. -¡Nos podrían expulsar si nos descubren!-

-No nos descubrirán. Solo salimos cuando nadie nos vea, nos escabullimos a la tostadora de Michael, nos vamos a la fiesta, James Cameron me propone filmar para su siguiente película y volvemos a la PCA sin que nadie se dé cuenta…-

-Ni hablar- dijo Zoey severamente.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Logan. –Jamás nos descubrirían-

-Es contra las reglas- dijo Zoey.

-Si, además…no irá nadie verdaderamente interesante…-razonó Quinn.

-Si, nos acaban de confirmar que el aclamado científico Venkatraman Ramakrishnan también asistirá a este evento…-siguió el comentarista desde la televisión.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Quinn. –¿A que hora nos vamos?-

-¡Quinn!- dijo Zoey.

-No me perdería la oportunidad de poder ver a Venkatraman Ramakrishnan y platicar con él sobre la teoría de…-

-¡Ya basta! ¡Nadie va a ir a ese evento!... ¿quedo claro?- preguntó Zoey mirándolos con severidad.

-Si…-respondieron todos secamente.

9:30 PM, Cuarto 101…

Lola abrió los ojos y confirmó que Zoey estaba dormida en su cama, se quito las sabanas que no cubrían una pijama si no un vestido negro con lentejuelas, bajo y le pegó a Quinn en el hombro.

-Es hora…-susurro.

La chica también se levanto, dejando ver un vestido verde. Ambas caminaron con las puntas de los pies hasta la puerta y salieron del cuarto.

-Fue más fácil de lo que pensé…-comentó Quinn.

Patio de la PCA…

Michael, Chase, Logan, Dustin y James se hallaban acomodados en el auto del primero con aspecto de poca paciencia.

-¡Llegamos!- exclamó Lola cuando se reunieron con ellos.

-Bien, ahora vámonos- dijo Logan subiendo al auto.

-No me siento bien con esto- comentó Chase mientras se sentaba en el asiento trasero.

-¿Quieres que Carmelo Anthony firme tu estúpido balón o que?- preguntó Logan.

-Bueno…aquí vamos- dijo Michael y arrancó el auto.

Pero, al momento de encender las luces vieron frente a ellos a una silueta con los brazos cruzados y una pijama puesta que los miraba severamente.

-¡Zoey!-

-¿No dijeron que no irían a esa fiesta?- preguntó ella, enojada.

-Se supone que estabas dormida- dijo Lola.

-¡¿Quién puede dormirse con los ronquidos de Quinn?-

-¡Te dije que te pusieras de nuevo los peces sudafricanos en la nariz!- le reclamó Lola a su compañera.

-¡Me mintieron!- exclamó Zoey. -¡Hasta tu!- y apuntó a Chase con la cabeza.

-No es lo que parece- tartamudeó él.

-Cierra el pico- dijo Zoey, enfadada. –Todos volverán a su habitación ahora mismo-

-No puedes decirnos que hacer- dijo Logan. –Bueno, a Chase y a Dustin si, pero no importa, nos iremos sin ellos-

-¡Oye!- reclamó Dustin.

-¡Shhh!- exclamó James de repente. -¿Escuchan eso?-.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, atentos a lo que había oído James y de pronto se sobresaltaron.

-Pero, Decano Rivers, entienda…-decía la voz del maestro Bender a lo lejos. –Mi amigo va a estar en la ciudad solo esta noche y no lo veo desde hace años-

-No puedo cambiar el horario de la guardia, Bender- dijo el Decano. –Lo lamento, pero tendrás que quedarte a tu turno está noche-.

-¡Es el Decano!- grito Michael.

-Bien, ahora todos podemos volver a nuestras…-

-¡No!- grito Logan.

Bajo del auto y tomó a Zoey por los hombros, empujándola hacia el auto.

-¡Sube!-

-¡Suéltame, Logan!-.

Pero Michael y Dustin también se habían bajado del auto y entre los tres habían cargado a Zoey subiéndola al asiento trasero del vehículo.

-¡Suéltame!-

-¡Tápale la boca!-.

Lola obedeció a Logan y puso su mano sobre la boca de Zoey para que no siguiera gritando. Antes de que pasara algo más, Michael arrancó el auto y salió de la PCA.

Mientras tanto el Decano Rivers pasaba por ahí, observando a su alrededor y bebiendo una taza de café.

-Bien, todo en la Academia es tranquilidad esta noche- suspiro.

Carretera afuera de la Academia…

-¡Eso fue horrible!- exclamó Michael mientras manejaba. -¡Somos unos criminales!-

-Ya cállate- le dijo Logan, fastidiado.

-¡Guak!- exclamó Lola quitando su mano de la boca de Zoey.- ¡Me llenaste de saliva!-

-¡Bien merecido que te lo tienes! Ahora, Michael, ¿quieres terminar con esta tontería y regresar a la Academia?- preguntó Zoey, mirándolo con ojos asesinos.

-Zoey, cálmate…-le dijo Chase.

-¡No me digas que me calme, ni siquiera me dirijas la palabra que eres parte de este malévolo plan!- dijo ella, con furia.

-¡No regresaremos a la Academia!- determino Logan. -¡Hay que asistir a esa fiesta!-

-Si, no lo tomes como un secuestro, tómalo como diversión con tus amigos y tú pequeño y adorable hermano- le dijo Dustin, fingiendo inocencia.

-¡Cállate!- dijo Zoey. -¡Michael, regresa a la escuela!-

-¡No, no lo hagas!- grito Lola.

-¡Hazlo!-

-¡No, si lo haces te juro que te…!- exclamó Logan.

-¡Ya cállense!-

-¡Quiero ver a Tyra Banks!-

-¡Vuelve a la Academia!-

-¡Sigue tu camino!-

-¡Dejen de estar gritando!-.

Los chicos comenzaron a gritarse insultos que en realidad no se oían debido al ruido de los carros que pasaban junto a ellos. Michael los miró nervioso y luego a los autos hasta que se desespero.

-¿¡Quisieran callarse todos de una buena vez? ¡No puedo concentrarme!-.

Pero como se volteó para gritarles, no vio que se salió de su carril y que un tráiler estaba a punto de impactarse contra ellos.

-¡MICHAEL, CUIDADO!-.

Todos pegaron un grito cuando vieron al gran tráiler a pocos centímetros de ellos. Seguían gritando, pues al esquivarlo el auto se salió de control y daba vueltas por toda la carretera.

-¡AUTO!- grito Dustin cuando casi rozaban con un auto que venía junto a ellos.

Michael giró el volante, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su auto se saliera más de control (si eso era posible) y que se saliera del límite de la carretera donde cayeron en picada hacia el bosque que estaba alrededor.

El auto y los gritos solo pararon cuando el vehículo se estrello en un árbol.

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Chase observando a su alrededor.

-¡Casi nos matamos!- gritó Lola, un poco histérica.

Todos comenzaron a bajar del auto y vieron que este estaba estrellado contra uno de los tantos arboles que había alrededor y que salía un poco de humo del motor.

-¡Mi auto!- se lamentó Michael observando el desastre. -¡Mi hermoso auto!-

-Era un pedazo de chatarra, no te lamentes- dijo Logan, cruelmente.

-Muy bien, casi morimos ahí arriba, ahora ¿quieren volver a la Academia de una buena vez?- preguntó Zoey mas que enfadada.

-Si, creo que sería lo mejor- dijo Chase.

-¡No te pregunte a ti!- lo regaño Zoey cruzando los brazos.

-¡No podemos volver a la escuela!- dijo Lola. -¡Quiero ver a James Cameron!-

-Pues, no van a poder hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas- dijo Michael. –El motor está muy…mal-

-¿Cómo que muy mal?- preguntó James saliendo del auto.

Todos se pusieron al lado de Michael y observaron que la parte de adelante estaba totalmente deshecha y que el humo que había estado saliendo, salía con más intensidad.

-Los voy a asesinar- sentencio Zoey.

-¡No podemos quedarnos en medio de la nada a estas horas de la noche!- dijo Quinn.

-¡Yo quiero ver a James Cameron!- exclamó Lola, dejándose caer en el asiento trasero.

-Bueno, ya- dijo Zoey. –Tenemos celulares, ¿si? Avisemos a alguien que estamos aquí para que venga a recogernos-.

Todos sacaron su teléfono y a los dos segundos lo volvieron a guardar.

-Sin señal- dijeron todos a la vez.

-¿Cómo es que siempre nos pasa eso?- se lamentó Dustin.

-¿Alguna otra brillante idea?- preguntó Michael.

-Pues…estoy pensando…-Zoey se recargo en el auto y se mordió el labio.

-Oh, por favor- se desespero Logan. –Solo pidámosle a alguien que nos lleve a un taller mecánico, algunos vamos y volvemos con alguien para que arregle el auto-

-Es muy peligroso pedir ayuda en carretera abierta- dijo Zoey.

-No seas bebé- Logan le hizo una mueca y subió por la pequeña montaña de tierra y arboles que los separaba de la carretera.

-¡Oigan! ¡Hey!- comenzó a agitar los brazos y a gritar para llamar la atención de los autos que pasaban.

-¿Todo bien, amor?- preguntó Quinn.

-Ya viene alguien- dijo Logan bajando.

A los pocos segundos, una camioneta se estaciono al borde de la carretera y dos muchachas solo un poco mayores que ellos, bajaron.

-Hola, ¿Qué les paso?- preguntó una de las chicas observando el auto de Michael.

-Un accidente- explico James. -¿Pueden llevarnos a un taller?-

-¡Oh, que lindo bolso!- le dijo una de las chicas a Lola. -¿Es Prada?-

-Cien por ciento original- respondió Lola, orgullosa.

-Genial- la chica sonrió. –Lo quiero-

-¿Qué?-

-Dije que me des ese bolso- dijo la chica aun sonriendo.

-Hum…creo que no entendí lo que…-

-¡Dame el bolso!- grito la chica y saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un electroshock (son esos aparatitos que dan choques eléctricos).

-Bien, bien, bien- se apuró Lola. –Tenlo, aquí esta-.

La chica volvió a sonreír y apuntó con el electroshock a los demás.

-Ahora, sus billeteras-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Rápido!- y volvió a amenazar con el electroshock.

Todos les dieron sus billeteras a las dos chicas y ellas sonrieron satisfechas.

-Gracias-.

Se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a subir hacia la carretera.

-¡¿Qué esperan?- les susurro Lola a los chicos.

Ellos asintieron y fueron tras las dos chicas.

Logan tomó del brazo a una para que no avanzara, pero esta volteó antes y le torció el brazo con mucho facilidad, haciendo que Logan quedara de rodillas frente a ella.

Luego, sorprendidos James y Michael intentaron quitarle las cosas a la otra chica, pero ella les comenzó a pegar con el bolso de Lola, sin piedad. Chase trato de intervenir, pero la chica que había derribado a Logan le tiró una patada haciéndolo caer también. Cuando los cuatro chicos estaban en el piso, las dos chicas corrieron y riendo se subieron a su camioneta.

-¿Están bien?- les preguntó Quinn mientras ayudaba a Logan a levantarse.

-Saben karate…-murmuró James sobándose el estomago.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Zoey a Chase mientras se levantaba.

-Si, eso creo…-dijo el chico.

-Genial- y Zoey le pego en el brazo.

-¡Oye! ¿Porque la violencia?-

-¡Por decirme que no ibas a venir y venir de todos modos!-

-Mi bolso…-se lamentaba Lola. -¡Haber si vuelves a pedir ayuda en la carretera, tarado!- se volvió hacia Logan.

-Bueno, ya- dijo James, calmando el ambiente. –Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos estar aquí toda la noche-

-Muy bien. Michael, James, Quinn y Dustin se quedaran aquí a tratar de reparar el auto. Quinn, por favor ayúdales- ordeno Zoey.

-Lo intentare- Quinn se encogió de hombros.

-Lola, Chase, Logan y yo iremos a conseguir a un mecánico, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si- dijeron todos.

Zoey, Lola, Chase y Logan subieron hasta la carretera y comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Saben? Ese bolso era cien por ciento original- dijo Lola, molesta.

-¿Sabes? A nadie le interesa- dijo Logan.

-Cierren la boca los dos porque no estoy de humor- dijo Zoey cruzando los brazos.

-Oye, Zoey- se animó Chase. -¿No estás realmente enojada, verdad?-

-Mira mi cara, ¿te parezco enojada?-

-Bastante-

-Entonces, lo estoy…y te suplicaría que dejaras de hablarme por un buen rato-

-No estaríamos en esto si te hubieras quedado en el dormitorio y nos hubieras dejado ir a la fiesta- dijo Logan, ácidamente.

-O si hubieras querido ir con nosotros en primer lugar- dijo Lola.

-¿No les dije que cerraran la boca?-.

Siguieron caminando por un tramo más, al lado de la carretera hasta que divisaron un edifico a unos metros de distancia.

-Preguntemos ahí donde podemos encontrar un taller mecánico- dijo Zoey apuntando al edificio, que era el único que se veía.

-¿No se ve un poco…abandonado?- preguntó Chase cuando llegaron a la puerta.

-Esto ya lo vi en una película de terror- comentó Lola. –Donde un viejecito maniaco raptaba a toda persona que llegaba a su casa-.

Zoey rodó los ojos, toco la puerta y espero.

Unos segundos después, un viejecito de aspecto tétrico y con overol les abrió la puerta.

-¿En que puedo ayudarlos?-.

Lola pegó un grito y el viejito se sobresalto.

-Ignórela- dijo Zoey. –Señor, ¿podría prestarnos su teléfono?-

-¡Bah! ¡Yo no tengo teléfono, me niego a ser esclavo de esa basura que la gente llama sociedad!-

-Claro…bueno, ¿sabe donde podemos encontrar un taller mecánico?-

-¿No quieren entrar?- preguntó el anciano de repente.

-Hum…no gracias- dijo Zoey.

-Es extraño- murmuro el viejo. –Últimamente nadie quiere entrar a mi casa, eso es porque ya no he hecho películas-

-¿Películas?- preguntó Chase.

-¡Si, muchacho! ¿Acaso no me reconoces? ¡Pues es que con la cirugía me veo más joven! Pero yo fui quien hizo la famosa película de Vaselina, al lado de mi novia- contesto el anciano con ojos de ilusión.

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó Logan.

-¡Ah, la juventud de ahora! ¡No soy ni más ni menos que John Travolta!- el viejo dio unas palmaditas.

-Pero…-

-Si, si…tantas películas que hice, ¿no quieren un autógrafo? ¡Mi carrera estaba en la cima!- el rostro del viejecito se ensombreció. -¡Pero ya no pude hacer películas, imagínense, que porque me había vuelto loco y creía ser muchas celebridades!…no, no, no…pero yo sé que soy Bruce Willis…-

-¿No era John Travolta, señor?- preguntó Lola.

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- grito el señor, como apenas dándose cuenta de que había cuatro adolescentes parados en su puerta. -¡Largo de mi propiedad! ¡Largo!-.

No necesito decirlo otra vez, porque los chicos salieron corriendo asustados de ese lugar.

-Y eso es exactamente lo que le pasara a Lola cuando se dé cuenta de que es mala actriz- comentó Logan.

Lola le pegó en la cabeza.

-Eso fue escalofriante- dijo Chase, agitado por la corrida y el susto.

-Vean celulares- ordeno Zoey.

-Nada- dijeron todos a la vez.

-Estamos a las afueras de la ciudad, perdidos, cansados, asustados y con hambre…y por si faltara más ¡los tacones me matan!- exclamó Lola mientras se recargaba en Logan para quitarse los zapatos. –Son Rossi y costaron una fortuna, todo para que acabaran manchados de la sangre de mis pies-

-¡Oigan!- grito una señora desde un auto, estacionándose a su lado. -¿Están perdidos, niños?-.

Pero ellos no le contestaron, si no que gritaron y se fueron corriendo.

-Oh, vaya…les preguntaba para llevarlos a su casa, pero ya veo que no- dijo la señora encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo su camino. –La juventud de hoy está loca-.

Llegaron corriendo hasta el lugar en donde habían dejado a los demás, y se sorprendieron al ver que el auto ya estaba en la carretera y los chicos a su alrededor.

-¿Tuvieron suerte?- preguntó James al verlos llegar corriendo.

-Se las voy a poner así- dijo Zoey. –Estamos a las afueras de California, en medio de la nada y el único edificio que está cerca es habitado por un viejito que se cree actores de cine-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Michael.

-¿Cómo subieron el auto?- preguntó Chase.

-Pude arreglarlo para que ya no dejara escapar humo y el motor no va a explotar…por ahora- dijo Quinn. –Luego, los chicos lo subieron-

-Si, ya hice el ejercicio de un mes- dijo Michael flexionando su brazo.

-Muy bien, ¿ahora que?- preguntó Lola.

Unos minutos después…

Quinn estaba al volante, Lola estaba en el asiento del copiloto con un mapa en las manos y los demás empujaban el auto desde atrás.

-¡Más rápido!- les decía Quinn.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no vienes a empujarlo tú?- preguntó Dustin, molesto.

-¿Se supone que estamos aquí?- le preguntó Lola a su amiga, mostrándole el mapa. –Odio los mapas-

-Bien, puedes venir a empujar- le dijo James.

-Amo los mapas- Lola abrió de nuevo el papel y siguió observándolo.

-¡Una gasolinera!- grito Quinn. -¡Vamos!-.

Las luces de la ciudad se comenzaban a ver, y al límite de la carretera, se observaban las primeras casas y una gran gasolinera.

Con mucho esfuerzo, los chicos empujaron el auto hasta ahí y Quinn lo guio para estacionarlo.

-Hola- dijo cuando un señor fue a atenderlos. -¿Podrían revisarlo? Está un poco dañado…-.

El señor observo el auto con ojos de "mas obvio no se puede".

-Veré que puedo hacer-.

Una hora después, los chicos estaban sentados en unos pequeños banquitos que habían sacado para ellos, con aspecto de impacientes.

-La fiesta debe de estar como a la mitad…-suspiro Lola.

-¿Estamos en serios problemas y tú te pones a pensar en esa estúpida fiesta?- preguntó Zoey, enfadada.

-Zoey, escucha…se que debí de hacerte caso y que…-comenzó a decir Chase.

Pero Zoey se volvió hacia él y lo miró con ojos glaciares.

-No me dirijas la palabra-

-Por favor, ¡los demás si te dirigen la palabra!-

-Si, porque los demás no son mi novio- contesto ella secamente.

-Zoey, ¡vamos! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?-

-Volver en el tiempo y no mentirme- dijo ella y se volvió.

-Listo- anunció el señor que había estado reparando el auto. –No quedo tan bien como antes, pero al menos ya pueden conducirlo-

-¡Oh, gracias!- exclamó Michael levantándose y abrazando al señor. -¡Gracias, usted es un santo!-

-Si bueno, son 900 dólares-.

Michael dejó de abrazarlo en ese instante.

-¿Cuánto?-

-Si, 900 dólares- reafirmo el señor. –Más propina-.

Michael miró a sus amigos y de pronto todos recordaron algo.

-Las billeteras- dijo James.

-Tienen el dinero, ¿no?- preguntó el hombre, mirándolos amenazadoramente.

-Sucede que...cuando veníamos para acá, unas chicas nos quitaron nuestro dinero…-explicó Zoey.

-Ah, vaya… ¿y cómo pensaban pagarme?-

-Pues…-Chase miró de pronto a Lola. -¿No dijiste que esos zapatos son Rossi?-

-¿Y eso que?-

-Podríamos darle los zapatos a este señor, a cambio de la reparación del auto-

-¡¿Qué?- Lola se levantó y abrazó sus zapatos como si fueran un tesoro. -¡No se los daré!-

-Mi hija siempre ha querido unos así- comentó el hombre.

Todos miraron a Lola, suplicantes y después de unos segundos, la chica rodó los ojos y le entrego los zapatos al señor.

-Gracias-

-Ustedes me deben unos zapatos- dijo la chica mientras se subía al auto, bastante molesta.

Media hora después…

Michael ya manejaba su auto con una sonrisa en la cara por las calles que ahora estaban mas transitadas, ya que ahora si estaban dentro de la ciudad.

-Ahora a la fiesta- dijo Logan.

-¡No empieces con eso otra vez!- dijo Zoey. –Da vuelta y vamos a la Academia-

-¿Por qué eres tan aguafiestas?- preguntó Logan rodando los ojos.

-¿Y tu porque eres un tarado?-

-¡Ya dejen de gritar o volveremos a estrellarnos!- dijo Michael.

-Creo que ahora tenemos problemas mas serios- dijo James fijando sus ojos en el retrovisor.

Una motocicleta de policía estaba justo detrás de ellos con las luces encendidas y la sirena puesta.

-Diablos…-murmuró Logan.

Michael, asustado se estaciono y espero al oficial.

-¿Algún problema oficial?- preguntó cuando el señor se puso junto al auto.

-Llevas la direccional encendida desde hace cinco calles- dijo el policía. –Temo que tendré que multarte…tu licencia-

-Claro- dijo Michael y se reviso los bolsillos. –Ups…-

-¿Ups?- preguntó el oficial.

-Pues, sucede que…mi licencia estaba en mi billetera y…-

-Un momento, un momento- el oficial los miró a todos. –Se puede saber ¿Qué están haciendo siete adolescentes y un puberto en medio de la ciudad a estas horas de la noche?-

-¡Oiga, ya pase la pubertad!- dijo Dustin ofendido. -¡Tengo vello en el pecho!-.

Lola, que estaba a su lado lo miró.

-Bueno…solo uno, pero algo es algo- confesó Dustin.

-¿Y además no tienes licencia?- preguntó el oficial, severamente.

-Escuche, creo que si se lo explicamos todo va a quedar claro- dijo Zoey.

-Te escucho, entonces- dijo el policía.

-Lo que sucede es que chocamos, teníamos la licencia, pero luego unas maniacas vinieron y se robaron todo nuestro dinero, logramos subir el auto a la carretera pero luego un viejito que se creía John Travolta nos asusto y cuando logramos llegar al taller para que repararan el auto, Lola tuvo que dar sus zapatos- dijo Zoey.

-Oh, vaya…gran historia- dijo el policía. -¿Sabes donde sería bien escuchada?-

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Quinn.

Unos momentos después…

-No debí preguntar…- se quejo la chica.

El policía acababa de cerrar la reja de la celda en donde los había puesto a todos.

-¡No, no, no!- dijo Zoey recargándose en uno de los barrotes y mirando suplicante al policía. -¡No puede encerrarnos, por favor!-

-¿Ves esta placa?- el oficial se llevo una mano al pecho. –Significa que si puedo encerrarlos-

-¡Espere!- dijo James. -¡Tenemos derecho a una llamada!-

-Claro, pueden llamar a sus padres cuando quieran- dijo el policía.

Todos se miraron.

-Y bien… ¿Quién va a ser el valiente que despierte a sus padres para decirles que vengan a sacarnos de prisión?- preguntó Michael

Todos hicieron cara de fastidio.

-Bueno, mientras se ponen de acuerdo iré por unas donas- informó el policía saliendo de la habitación.

-Tal vez si alguien no hubiera sugerido que saliéramos de la escuela…-comentó Logan mirando a Lola.

-¿Qué? Pues tal vez si alguien no hubiera traído a Zoey a la fuerza…-le devolvió el comentario Lola.

-Tal vez si alguien no hubiera chocado…-comentó Dustin mirando a Michael.

-¡Tal vez si no estuvieran gritando como histéricos!- dijo Michael mirándolos con ojos acusadores.

-¡Yo solo quería ver a Tyra Banks!-

-¡Dejen de gritar!-

-¡Por su culpa no veré a James Cameron!-

-¡Son unos tontos!-.

Todos comenzaron a gritarse y a apuntarse con el dedo de forma amenazadora. Zoey, que hasta el momento había seguido recargada en el barrote se volvió y los vio enojada.

-¡Cállense!...¡Ya basta!...¡Oigan!...-y al ver que no funcionaba puso sus dedos en sus labios y silbo muy fuerte.

Todos pararon de discutir al instante y la observaron.

-Escuchen, no se va a solucionar nada discutiendo, así que sugiero que pensemos en un plan para no tener que pasar aquí la noche entera y ser expulsados de la escuela- les dijo severamente, luego cruzó los brazos y resoplo. –No puedo creer que hayan hecho todo esto por querer ver a gente famosa-.

-No fue solo por eso que lo hicimos- dijo James de repente.

Todos lo miraron.

-Bueno, claro que quería ver a Carmelo Anthony pero…también quería tener una noche de diversión loca con mis amigos- se explico.

-Igual yo- dijo Lola. –Piénsenlo, estos son nuestros últimos meses juntos…quería ver a James Cameron, pero no tanto como divertirme con ustedes fuera de la escuela-

-Si…¿Cuántas de estas aventuras podemos tener después de la graduación?- comentó Quinn recargándose en la pared.

Se formo un tenso silencio hasta que Zoey lo rompió.

-Claro, divertirse fuera de la escuela…gracias por considerarme su amiga como para que me incluyeran en eso- comentó ácidamente.

-¡Pero tu dijiste que no!- se excuso Lola. –Además, de todos modos viniste ¿no?-

-No hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti- dijo Dustin abrazando a su hermana.

-Y…lo lamentamos…-dijo Chase, tímidamente.

-Si, tal vez no salió como lo esperábamos pero…me he divertido- dijo Michael.

-Si, ¿Quién necesita zapatos si esta con sus amigos?- preguntó Lola. Los demás rieron.

-Zoey…-dijo Chase acercándose a ella. –En verdad, lo siento muchísimo…-la miró a los ojos. -¿Puedes perdonarme?-.

Zoey torció la boca, pero luego también lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Bien, creo que tuviste suficiente castigo-.

Ambos se abrazaron.

-La prisión te cambia la manera de ver las cosas- dijo Dustin dramáticamente.

-Bueno, todo está muy lindo- dijo Logan rodando los ojos. –Pero aun estamos encerrados aquí-.

Todos volvieron a deprimirse, pero luego se sobresaltaron al oír una voz conocida.

-¿Y que tal todo esta noche?-

-Nada interesante, solo unos adolescentes que atrape conduciendo sin licencia-.

Todos pusieron sus caras frente a los barrotes para asomarse y vieron que el señor Bender entraba a la habitación con el policía.

-¡Señor Bender!- gritaron todos cuando lo vieron entrar.

-¡¿Pero que están haciendo aquí?- preguntó el señor Bender escandalizado.

-¿Usted que está haciendo aquí?- preguntó Chase.

-Ah…vine a visitar a Carl, somos amigos desde primer grado en la PCA- explico el maestro Bender.

-¿Estuvo en la Academia?- preguntó Lola.

-Si, una gran escuela…-suspiro el oficial con la mirada nostálgica.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¡Es una falta muy grave salir de la escuela sin un maestro, espero que lo sepan!- los regaño Bender.

-Si, lo sabemos pero…-Zoey sonrió con malicia. -¿No le tocaba guardia esta noche, señor?-

-Pues…-el maestro Bender los miró con ceño. –No es lo mismo, mi amigo esta de servicio policiaco solamente esta noche y hace años que no lo veo-

-Déjeme entender…¿rompió las reglas para pasar un buen rato con su amigo?- preguntó James fingiendo no entender.

-¡Vaya coincidencia!- exclamo Quinn. -¡Eso es exacto lo que nosotros hicimos!-

-Lamentablemente al Decano Rivers no le va a gustar que ninguno haya roto las reglas, ¿verdad?- comentó Lola.

-¡Sería una pena que el Decano se enterara de esto!- dijo Zoey.

-Si, que pena…-coincidió Chase.

Unas horas después…

El auto de Michael y la camioneta del maestro Bender se estacionaron en la entrada de la Academia y todos bajaron.

-Gracias por sacarnos de ahí, señor- dijo Zoey.

-Si, gracias por no decirle al Decano que no me quede en mi guardia- contestó él. –Ahora, no quiero que vuelvan a salir de la Academia sin un profesor, es peligroso-

-No volverá a pasar, señor- dijo Lola.

-¿Enserio?- le preguntó Logan al oído.

-No, solo lo digo para que se quede tranquilo- contesto ella en susurro.

-Bien, ya casi amanece, vayan a sus habitaciones- ordeno el maestro dirigiéndose a otro lado.

-¿Saben? Me divertí mucho…-comentó Zoey mientras entraban al edificio.

-Y yo- coincidió Quinn. –Lastima que no fuimos a la fiesta-

-¡Bah! De todos modos tal vez no nos hubieran dejado entrar- comentó James. –Solo la gente exclusiva entra a ese tipo de fiestas-.

A unos kilómetros de ahí, en el hotel Milton´s…

-¡Esta es una gran fiesta!- gritaba el anciano vestido como John Travolta en medio de la pista.- ¡Es casi como cuando hice aquella película en donde tenía que bailar todo el tiempo!-

-¡¿Ese no es James Cameron?- grito una de las chicas que bailaba con un bolso Prada en la mano. -¡Siempre había querido ver a James Cameron!-

-¡Carmelo Anthony! ¡Es Carmelo Anthony!- gritaba la otra chica.

-¡Olviden eso!- dijo el viejecito. -¡Voy por ti, Tyra Banks!-.

* * *

REVIEW!


	17. La Pelea

****

¿Han notado que los capitulos me quedan más largos ultimamente? ¿Eso será bueno o malo? ¡En fin! ¡Volvi!

**Bueno, ¿notas sobre este capitulo? En el capitulo anterior les dije que este se trataría de un personaje al que casi no le damos protagonismo pero que me gusta mucho...¡Michael! Bueno, no es solo de el si no de Chase y Michael para ser exactos.**

**Es que creo que en la serie se toma mucho el tema de la amistad, lo cual esta bien, pero que casi siempre se basan en la amistad que tienen las chicas y casi nadie se fija en que hay dos mejores amigos chicos en esta serie. ¡Me encanta la amistad que llevan ellos dos! Creo que incluso cuando Chase se fue, Michael estaba hasta mas triste que Zoey.**

**¡Los chicos tambien tienen mejores amigos! Solo que lo niegan...bueno, de eso basicamente se trata este capitulo.**

**¡Ah! Tambien, James tiene aquí una especie de...relación, por así decirlo. Aclaro que Lola y Quinn se mostraron tan curiosas en esto porque saben que James quería mucho a Zoey y que puede todavía no superarlo...de hecho, en ese capi les dejo la incongnita de si ya lo supero o no. Pero no se preocupen, como ya les había dicho, ya tengo parte del final y ya tengo algo preparado para James.**

**¡Oh, si! Las escenas que dicen "Flashback" son, eso precisamente. Traten de imaginarse a los chicos pequeños...yo lo hice, pero no se que actores estarían bien para representarlos.**

**Ups, y tambien quise hacerle un...guiño? a la saga de Crespusculo, ya que fui a ver Eclipse y me gusto, eh ahí el comentario de Lola.**

**Sin más...**

**_Zoey 101 y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar), ¡Logan Reese sería mio!_**

* * *

-Haber, entonces dime las fases de la mitosis- pidió Zoey.

Ella, Lola y Quinn estaban sentadas en una mesa del patio de la PCA con muchos cuadernos fuera.

-Muy bien- contesto Lola apartando la vista de su cuaderno. –Interfase, Profase, Metafase, Anafase y…¿Roberfase?-

-No existe la Roberfase- dijo Quinn.

-Cierto, me puse a pensar en Robert Pattinson- confeso Lola. –Odio la biología-.

En eso, el celular de Zoey sonó y la chica lo saco de su mochila para ver el mensaje que había llegado.

-Es de Chase, dice que el Decano los puso a arreglar la bodega de su edificio y que necesitan un poco de ayuda…¿vienen?-

-Olvidalo, prefieron seguir con la mitosis a ir a limpiar una bodega con ratones- dijo Lola.

-Me quedo con ella- dijo Quinn.

-Bien, las vere luego- Zoey se levantó de la mesa, cargo su mochila y se fue.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es la ultima fase de la mitosis, Lola?- preguntó Quinn volviendo a fijarse en su libro.

-¿Crees que yo pudiera trabajar en esa película de vampiros?- pregunto ella con tono soñador.

-Hola, chicas- saludó James llegando hasta su mesa.

Estaba acompañado por una chica de cabello castaño hasta el hombro, muy bonita.

-Karen, ellas son Lola y Quinn- añadió James, señalando a las dos chicas.

-Es un gusto conocerlas- dijo la chica. –James me ha hablado mucho de ustedes-.

Lola y Quinn se miraron confusas y saludaron a la chica.

-Lola, Quinn ella es Karen…estamos saliendo- dijo James.

La cara de sus amigas reflejo tal sorpresa que no pudieron disimularlo.

-Ah…¿saliendo? ¿Cómo en una…"cita"?- preguntó Lola.

-Si- contestó Karen, muy féliz.

-Claro- dijo Quinn. -¿James, podemos hablar…en privado?-

-Emmm…seguro-.

James siguió a las dos chicas un poco confuso, hasta detrás del carrito de café que estaba cerca.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó cuando las alcanzo.

-¿Tienes una cita?- preguntó Lola.

-Si- James se encogió de hombros. -¿Algun problema?-

-No, no para nada- negó Quinn. –Es solo que pensábamos…-

-Que no habías olvidado a Zoey- completo Lola, sin rodeos.

-Pero es obvio que ya lo supero- dijo Quinn. –Si no no saldría con esa chica-

-Nadie puede superar a su exnovia si la ve todos los días con uno de sus amigos- contradijo Lola.

-¡Pues James lo hace! No puede estarse lamentando por ella toda la vida…-

-Si, pero no creo que…-

-¡Chicas, chicas!- las llamó James. -¿Puedo dar mi opinión?- sus amigas asintieron y el continuó. –No estoy saliendo con Karen para olvidar a Zoey. Ella de verdad me gusta-

-¿Ves?- le dijo Quinn a Lola.

-Ademas, solo es una cita, traten de calmarse… ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó James, divertido.

-Oh, entonces ¿ya no te gusta Zoey para nada?- preguntó Lola, suspicazmente.

-¡James!- lo llamó Karen, desde la mesa. –La clase de Latín empieza en cinco minutos-

-¡Ya voy!- exclamó y luego se volvió a sus amigas. –Las veo luego-.

Bodega del edificio Nelson…

Zoey, Chase, Logan y Michael abrieron la puerta. El lugar no podía estar mas sucio: Había cajas empolvadas, todas amontondas; telarañas que adornaban las esquinas del lugar; repisas con cosas inservibles en las paredes y una gran cantidad de tierra en el piso.

-Wow- dijo Zoey cuando entraron. –Recuerdenme porque estamos haciendo esto-

-Porque el Decano nos vió recostados afuera del edificio sin hacer nada y nos dijo "Oigan ustedes, pónganse a hacer algo de provecho y limpien la bodega"…y aquí estamos- explico Chase.

-Les dire que, pónganse a limpiar y yo ire por unos bocadillos- sugirió Logan, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-No tan rápido- Michael lo detuvo. –Estas en esto con nosotros-

-Muy bien, Michael acomoda las cajas de esa orilla, Logan empieza a quitar las telarañas, Chase limpia las repisas y yo voy a barrer el piso, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡No!- grito Logan. -¿Por qué yo tengo que quitar las telarañas? ¿Y si salen arañas?-

-Ponte unos guantes, nenita- se burló Zoey. –Bien, a limpiar-.

-Este lugar debe de llevar más de cincuenta años sin limpiarse- comentó Michael mientras abría una de las cajas.

-No, no lo creo- dijo Chase. –Tal vez unos…¿ochenta años?-

-Puaj…que asco- decía Logan mientras qutiba una de las telarañas.

-¡Miren!- exclamó Michael sacando un libro de la caja. –Es un anuario viejo de la escuela-

-¿De que año?- preguntó Chase mientras limpiaba una repisa.

-Hum…no tan viejo, nosotros acabábamos de entrar a la Academia, creo- dijo Michael observando el libro. –Debe tener unos siete años-

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó Logan.

-Porfavor, el Decano debe de lanzar aquí toda la basura que encuentra- dijo Zoey, lógicamente.

-¡Oh, por Dios!- exclamó Michael. -¡No lo puedo creer!-

-¿Qué?-

-Es…es…-y luego, todo atonito, sacó un trofeo de la caja. -¡Es mi trofeo de beisbol!-.

Se los mostro, y de pronto por alguna razón, Chase palideció.

-Creí que lo había perdido- explico Michael. –Lo gane el primer año que estuvimos aquí, pero antes de salir de vacaciones, desapareció…¡oh, cuanto te había extrañado, trofeo!-.

Michael abrazó el objeto, pero al hacerlo, el trofeo se partió en dos y una de las mitades cayó al piso produciendo un ruido metalico.

-¡Ah!- gritó Michael, totalmente espantado. -¡Mi trofeo! ¿Por qué…?-

-Ya está muy viejo, Michael- dijo Chase rápidamente. –Seguro que con el tiempo se…se rompió-

-Un minuto…-dijo Michael. –Tú fuiste el que me avisaste que mi trofeo no estaba en la habitación el día que desapareció…¡¿Por qué estaba aquí?-

-Pues…nose, talvez…alguien lo trajo…-tartamudeó Chase.

-No, no, no porque…porque tu fuiste el último en entrar a la habitación ese día- razonó Michael en tono acusador. -¿Qué le paso a mi trofeo?-.

Chase resoplo resignado y se recargo en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Bien, hace siete años, cuando íbamos a terminar nuestro primer año en la PCA…¿lo recuerdas?-

-Si- dijo Michael.

-Bueno, paso más o menos así…-

**Flashback**

La PCA, estaba igual…salvo porque no había presencia femenina alguna en el lugar. Todos los niños y adolescentes caminaban por el patio a sus respectivas clases.

Un Chase, de diez años por lo menos, se dirigía a su salón con una mochila al hombro.

-Hola, Chase- saludo un niño llegando junto a él.

-Hola- dijo el Chase de diez años, sonriendo.

-Oye…¿es cierto que lloraste en el juego de beisbol ayer?- preguntó el niño con burla.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Chase.

-Toda la escuela lo está comentando- el niño se encogió de hombros y se fue.

-¡Oye, Chase!- le grito un niño un poco mas grande. -¡Y yo creía que no había niñas en la escuela hasta que lloraste en el partido de ayer!-.

Dos niños que iban con él se rieron fuertemente y siguieron caminando.

"En ese partido, ganamos gracias a ti, Michael y fue cuando te dieron el trofeo. Al final del día solo tu y yo quedábamos en las canchas y nos pusimos a entrenar. Pero tu le diste demasiado fuerte a la pelota…que me pegó en el ojo, y pues… ¡tenía diez años y era muy sensible! Confiaba claro, en que nadie se enteraría, pues solo mi mejor amigo me había visto pero ahora me encontraba con que toda la escuela comentaba esa noticia. Estaba muy enojado, pero decidí no decirte nada pues tu estabas demasiado féliz por haber ganado el partido…entonces, cuando caminaba afuera de nuestro edificio…"

Chase lanzaba una que otra piedra con los pies y tenía aire de deprimido. Entonces, una pelota de futbol que estaba abandonada se atravezo en su camino, y sin pensarlo, por el coraje que sentía la pateo fuertmente. La pelota se estrello en una de las ventanas del edificio y la atravezo.

-¡Oh, por Dios!- exclamó Chase.

Corrió hasta adentro del edificio y entró en la habitación por la que había entrado la pelota, que era nada menos que la suya.

"Al entrar vi que la pelota había causado un gran desastre. Y pues…que se había impactado justo en la repisa en donde estaba tu trofeo, que pues…ya estaba roto…¡Intente arreglarlo de mil maneras, pero nada funciono! Asi que simplemente lo escondí en esta bodega y te dije que había desaparecido".

**Fin del Flashback**

-Y…yo fui quien rompió tu trofeo- completó Chase, bajando la mirada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Logan siguió quitando telarañas del techo como si nada y Michael tenía la boca abierta.

-Bien, lo bueno de esto es que ya sabes la verdad- dijo Zoey, tratando de animar un poco el clima. -¡Eso es bueno!-

-¿Bueno?- repitió Michael, anonanado. -¿Bueno? ¿Te parece bueno?-

-Oye, Michael…-

-¡Rompiste mi trofeo!- grito el chico recogiendo la mitad del trofeo del suelo. -¡Y nunca me lo dijiste!-

-Michael, estas gritando- murmuro Zoey.

-¡Claro que estoy gritando!- Michael abrió mucho los ojos. -¡Tú rompiste mi trofeo!-

-Amigo, porfavor…-

-No, no, no- Michael negó con la cabeza y abrazó su trofeo. -¡Un amigo no destruye las cosas de su compañero y luego las oculta! ¡Tu Chase Matthews no eres mi amigo!-

-Oigan, chicos…-trato de decir Zoey, pero Chase la interrumpió.

-¿A si? Y ¿un verdadero amigo anda diciéndole a toda la Academia que llore en un partido?- le reclamó Chase. -¡Y llore porque me lanzaste la pelota directo al ojo!-

-¡Yo no le dije nada a nadie!- grito Michael. -¡Y debiste decírmelo! ¡Es increíble, después de siete años!-

-¡Es un estúpido trofeo!-

-Muy bien, ahora los dos están gritando- advirtió Zoey.

-¡No es tan estúpido como tu!-

-¡No pero si como tu!-

-¡Me alegro que la pelota te haya dado en el ojo!- grito Michael.

-¡¿Asi? ¡Pues a mi me alegra haber roto tu tonto trofeo!-

-¡Bien!-

-¡Bien!-.

Michael tomo el trofeo como si fuera un oso de peluche y salió de la bodega con mucha dignidad.

-Un momento, ustedes acaban de… ¿pelear?- preguntó Zoey, sin creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Es un estúpido trofeo!- grito Chase y salió de la bodega al lado contrario de Michael.

-Esto esta mal- dijo Zoey.

-Si, muy mal- dijo Logan. –Que bueno que no me importa, voy por unos bocadillos, diviértete con las telarañas-.

Y dicho esto, le dio los guantes y salió de la bodega.

Al día siguiente en el patio de la PCA, en el carrito de café…

-Una café mediano, porfavor- pidió Zoey al encargado.

-Hola, linda- dijo Chase llegando.

-Ah, hola- dijo ella mientras le entregaba el dinero al encargado. -¿Se arregló el problema con Michael?-

-¿Problema? ¿Cuál problema? Y ahora que lo mencionas…¿Cuál Michael?- dijo Chase finjiendo extrañeza.

-Osea que no se arreglo- dijo Zoey, mientras tomaba su café.

-Decidí que un mejor amigo jamás le contaría cosas bochornosas sobre ti a toda la escuela, así que…Michael Barret nunca ha sido mi amigo- dijo Chase mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar.

-¿Sabes? Creo que los dos están exagerando en este asunto-

-¿De que hablas? ¡Soy tan féliz! Hoy en la mañana, nadie me despertó diciendo "Chase, ¿me prestas una almohada?" "Chase, tengo frío… ¿me prestas tu sabana?" Y nadie me acompaño a la clase de Ingles y al salir fui totalmente libre para venir y pasar tiempo con mi novia sin que hubiera un mal tercio de por medio-

-Si, eso me agrada- Zoey sonrió. –Pero de todos modos creo que deberías de hablar con él-

-¿Para que? ¡Yo soy féliz sin Michael!... ¿podríamos pasar por la maquina de refrescos antes de ir a la siguiente clase?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, es que todas las mañanas Michael y yo pasábamos por ahí y ¡hacíamos un refresco combinando todos los sabores de la maquina!-

-Oh, osea que quieres hacer algo que hacías con Michael- dijo Zoey sonriendo.

-No, para nada- Chase negó con la cabeza. –Solo quería un poco de refresco-

-Si, como no-.

Mientras tanto en el patio de la PCA…

-Haber, ¿Por qué pasa eso?- preguntó Lola a Quinn. Ambas caminaban cerca de un edificio con la mochila al hombro.

-Pues, nose…-

-¡Es que no es posible!- se desespero Lola. –Con el traje y sin anteojos, es Superman, pero se pone los anteojos y se quita el traje y ya nadie lo reconoce…¡Que alguien me explique porque pasa eso!-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la clase de Biología?-

-Nada…solo es una duda que no me deja dormir- Lola se encogió de hombros.

-Hola, chicas- dijo James, pasando por ahí.

-Hola ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita de ayer?- preguntó Lola con curiosidad.

-Pues…bien-

-Oh, oh- dijo Quinn. –Eso no sono bien-

-¿Qué?-

-Mira, cuando te fue bien en una cita y te preguntan tu sonries y dices "¡Bien!"- explicó Lola.

-Pero cuando no te fue bien, solo dices "bien"- completó Quinn.

-Karen es muy linda- dijo James. –Demasiado linda…-

-¿Cómo alguien puede ser demasiado linda?- preguntó Quinn.

-Es como…pastel- se explicó James. –Es bueno al principio, pero luego es tan perfecto que te empalaga-

-Ah, ya entiendo- dijo Quinn. –Solo dile que ya no quieres salir-

-Creo que eso hare-

-¡No, no puedes!- dijo Lola de repente. –Si ella es demasiado linda como tú dices, la lastimaras cuando le digas que no quieres salir con ella-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Claro, le romperías el corazón- Lola se puso una mano en la frente, con gesto dramático.

-Pero si llevamos solo una cita- dijo James, extrañado.

-¿Y que? ¡El corazón de una chica es frágil!-

-¿Qué hago, entonces?-

-Pues…talvez alguien pueda prepararla…tu sabes, insinuarle de alguna manera que ya no quieres salir con ella- sugirió Quinn.

-Oh, vaya…si tan solo conocieras a dos chicas que fueran tus amigas, lo suficientemente entrometidas como para meterse en este problema...-suspiro Lola. –Talvez te podrían ayudar-

-Oh, cielos- Quinn fingió un suspiro.

-Chicas, ¿querrían hacerme ese favor?- rió James.

-¿Nosotras?- pregunto Lola fingiendo sorpresa.

-Tendría que revisar en mi agenda- dijo Quinn.

-Gracias- James les guiño un ojo y se fue.

Más tarde en el dormitorio de los chicos…

Logan estaba sentado en la litera de arriba, mirándose en un pequeño espejo mientras le guiñaba los ojos a su reflejo y Chase escribía en la computadora.

-Oh, vaya…¿no es increíble la perfección con la que esta trazada mi rostro?- preguntó Logan en tono soñador.

Chase rodó los ojos y siguió escribiendo.

En eso, la puerta se abrió y Michael entró con la mochila al hombro. Miró de reojo a Chase, quien hizo como si no lo hubiera visto, y dejo la mochila en el piso.

-Hey, Logan, amigo- dijo Michael tomando un balón de baloncesto y mirando otra vez a Chase. -¿Quieres ir a jugar un partido?-

-No, ahora no, observo mi rostro- le dijo Logan.

-¡Pero el día esta excelente!- insistió Michael con una sonrisa forzada. -¡Perfecto para pasarlo con tus amigos…tus verdaderos amigos! Tu sabes, esos que no te ocultan cosas…-.

Chase puso los ojos en blanco, conto hasta diez y siguió escribiendo.

-Te dije que estoy viendo mi cara- dijo Logan, sin prestarle atención.

-Bueno, esta bien, entonces, solo saldré y llamare a otro de mis tantos mejores amigos…si, voy a llamar a…a…-Michael se mordió el labio, pensando en alguien. –A…a…-

-Hola, ¿tienen los apuntes de Historia?- preguntó James tocando a la puerta.

-¡James! ¡Mi querido y oportuno amigo James!- Michael sonrió y le lanzo el balón. –¿Qué dices si vamos a jugar baloncesto? Solo nosotros, los buenos amigos…-

-Solo quería sus notas de Historia- dijo James, confuso.

-Estan en la mesa- dijo Chase.

-¡Oye, vino a pedirme las notas a mi!- dijo Michael. -¡Ven, James, vamos a jugar baloncesto! Porque tu y yo si somos buenos en los deportes…-añadió con malicia y salió de la habitación jalando a James.

-Yo solo quería las notas de Historia…-

-¡Cuidado, James!- gritó Chase, sin sacar la vista de la computadora. -¡Te lanzara la pelota justo al ojo!-.

Despues de volver a poner los ojos en blanco, siguió escribiendo.

-Oh, vaya…en verdad soy guapo- seguía diciendo Logan, sin enterarse de nada más.

Mientras tanto, en el patio de la PCA…

Lola y Quinn llegarón y se sentaron en una mesa, frente a Karen, que estaba leyendo un libro. La chica levanto la vista y les sonrió a las chicas, pero ellas en vez de decir algo, sonrienron aun más.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- preguntó ella sonriendo.

-Pues…un estabilizador para arreglar mi campo antigravedad no estaría nada mal- dijo Quinn y Lola le golpeó el hombro. -¡Ay! Pero no venimos a eso-

-Si, venimos a…-Lola busco las palabras adecuadas. –Desilusionarte- y obviamente no las encontró.

-¿Qué?- dijo Karen, confusa.

-Bueno, veras, todo este asunto de James y tu, la verdad no creemos que…-luego Lola se fijo en el libro que la chica traía en las manos. -¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Es "Penas por Amor Perdidas"?-

-Si, la mejor obra de Shakespeare después de Romeo y Julieta- dijo Karen.

-¿Es enserio?- Lola se sorprendió. –La mayoría lo considera una de sus obras menos interesantes, ¡pero a mi me fascina! Sobre todo el conflicto amoroso de los personajes principales, que se llevan mal pero al final…-

-Si, si, si- Quinn la interrumpió. –Lola, no vinimos a eso ¿recuerdas?-

-Oh, por cierto- Karen miró a Quinn. –Puedes comprar tu estabilizador en una tienda que esta en San Francisco, venden esa clase de cosas. Luego te pasare la dirección-

-¿Tu sabes de estabilizadores?- preguntó Quinn sorprendida.

-Solo un poco- contestó Karen, modestamente. –Pero se que los de ahí son muy buenos…en fin, ¿querían decirme algo?-.

Lola y Quinn se miraron.

-No- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Al día siguiente en la estancia de las chicas…

Michael estaba sentado en la barra de refrescos con Lisa, que tomaba despreocupadamente un Blix.

-No fue mi culpa, ¿verdad?- le preguntaba Michael.

-Oh, vamos…-Lisa rodó los ojos. –Creo que ambos exageran-

-¡Rompio mi trofeo!-

-¿Y que? Michael, eso paso hace mucho tiempo, es tu mejor amigo…-

-¡No, yo no tengo "mejor amigo"!- espetó él. –Solo tengo una linda novia con la que pasare toda la tarde-

-Solo me estas usando para reponer el tiempo que no pasas con Chase- le dijo Lisa rodando los ojos.

-¡Mentira!- Michael se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo indignación. -¿Me das de tu Blix?-

-Compra el tuyo- le dijo la chica, riendo.

-Chase siempre me daba de su Blix- murmuró Michael, enojado.

En ese momento, Chase y Zoey entraron a la estancia, riendo. Michael los miró enfadado, pero luego se dio la vuelta para mirar a Lisa. Al ver a Michael, Chase paro su risa y le indico con señas a Zoey que se sentaran en un sofá, lo mas alejado posible de ellos.

-¿Quieres ir y hablar con él?- le preguntó Zoey en susurro.

-¿Por qué? ¡Le dijo a toda la escuela que llore!- dijo Chase.

-Chase…-

-No, basta. No ire a hablar con él, y no insistas-.

Mientras tanto, en una pequeña mesa, justo en medio de la barra de refrescos y el sofá, Firewire y su amigo, discutían con un montón de revistas de comics al lado.

-Es que, sigo sin entender porque Robin abandono a Batman- decía Firewire, angustiado. -¡Son el duo dinamico!-

-Si, pero Robin necesitaba independisarce- le dijo su amigo. –Ademas, uno no puede vivir en duo toda la vida-

-Eso es cierto- murmuró Michael.

Lamentablemente, Chase lo escucho y frunció el seño.

-Talvez Batman se hartó de tener un compañero tan incopentente como Robin- le dijo Chase a Firewire, aparentemente.

Michael se volteó hacia él y también frunció el seño.

-A lo mejor, Robin se entero de que Batman, quien decía ser su mejor amigo, le había ocultado algo por muchos años- dijo acidamente.

-Pues no creo que a Batman le gustara mucho que cuando él perdiera una pelea, Robin le contara a todos los superhéroes que perdió- comentó Chase ya sin dirigirse si quiera a Firewire y su amigo.

Tanto Zoey como Lisa rodaron los ojos.

-¡Tal vez Batman este inventando cosas sobre su supuesto amigo!- grito Michael levantándose de su asiento. -¡Ademas, Robin nunca ha necesitado a Batman!-

-¡Batman jamás quizo a Robin en el equipo!- Chase también se levanto.

-¿Tu les entiendes?- le preguntó Firewire a su amigo.

-¡Robin se basta él solito! Puede hacer lo que sea sin Batman- Michael cruzó los brazos.

-¡Pues eso es genial, dado a que Batman de seguro lo quiere muy lejos!-

-¡Oh, no debería de preocuparse, porque nunca, nunca va a volver!-

-Eso es mentira- dijo el amigo de Firewire. –Si vuelven a estar juntos-

-¡No lo creo, porque Robin es solo un bobo!-

-¡Batman no es nada sin Robin!-

-¡No lo creo así!-

-¡Pues, bien da igual lo que creas!-

-¡Bien!-

-¡Bien!-.

Ambos chicos salieron hechos una furia de la estancia de las chicas.

-Odio esto- dijo Lisa.

-Y yo- comentó Zoey acercándose a ella.

-Me gustaba más cuando no se separaban, aunque Chase se apareciera en mis citas-

-Y yo extraño cuando Michael llegaba a interrumpir las mias- coincidió Zoey.

-Bueno, supongo que lo arreglaran ellos- suspiro la morena.

-Talvez no- Zoey sonrió. –Talvez lo que necesitan es terminar su pleito para contentarse-

-Pero si cada vez que discuten, se van antes de arreglar las cosas-

-Bueno…eso se podría arreglar-

-¿Tienes una idea?-

-Oh, yo siempre tengo ideas…¡ven conmigo!-.

Zoey jaló a Liza del brazo y ambas salieron de la estancia.

-Pero, entonces ¿Qué pasa con Batman y Robin?- preguntó Firewire, desesperado.

Noche, cuarto 145, edificio Nelson…

-Buenas noches, Logan- dijo Michael en voz muy fuerte.

-Adios- respondió él, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada.

-Si, te digo buenas noches porque eres mi amigo- dijo Michael mientras se metía en su cama. –Mi genial, sincero y mas leal amigo-

-Logan, ya calla a ese mosquito que no deja de zumbar- dijo Chase dándose la vuelta en su cama.

-Logan, ¿oiste algo? ¡Porque yo solo escuche el sonido de la mentira golpeando mi ventana!- dijo Michael recostándose.

-Logan, mas vale que ya calles a tu mascota, porque si no me levantare y le pegare un puñetazo- dijo Chase.

-Logan, ¿le puedes decir a ese sujeto que se calle?-

-Logan, ¿Por qué no…?-

-¡Ya callense los dos!- grito Logan lanzándoles una almohada desde la litera de arriba. -¡No me dejan dormir!-

-¿Oiste? ¡Por tu culpa Logan no puede dormir!- exclamó Michael.

-¡¿Mi culpa?-.

Comenzaron a gritarse y Logan no pudo más que poner los ojos en blanco y taparse las orejas con la almohada.

Más tarde, en la habitación 101…

-¿No deberías estudiar?- le preguntó Quinn a Lola, sacando la vista de la computadora.

-Estoy leyendo, ¿Qué no ves?- le contestó ella, recostada en la cama.

-Leer revistas no cuenta, Lola-

-Hola- dijo James entrando a la habitación. –Hum…exactamente, ¿Qué le dijeron a Karen ayer?-

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Pues, porque esta tarde cuando salía de clases, me encontró ahí y me tomo de la mano, luego fuimos al Sushi Rox y me compro un helado…-explico James. -Y una chica no le compra helados a alguien que se supone "la dejo"-

-Tal vez solo quería ser amable- sugirió Lola.

-La verdad, es que no hicimos un buen trabajo desilusionándola- confesó Quinn. -¡Es que es muy agradable!-

-¡Y sabe sobre Shackespeare!-

-¡Y sobre estabilizadores para aparatos antigravitacionales!-

-Si, ella es genial, James-

-¡Oigan!- James se rió. -¿Por qué no salen ustedes con ella, entonces?-

-Lo haremos- dijo Lola, levantándose. –En una hora iremos juntas a la obra de la escuela-

-Y luego, me ayudara con el proyecto de ciencias- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

-Pero yo ya no quiero salir con ella, chicas- les dijo James.

-¿Por qué? ¡Karen es la mejor chica para ti!-

-Diras para ustedes- James arqueó las cejas.

-Como sea, ¿nos vamos ya, Quinn?-.

Ambas chicas salieron del cuarto, riendo y dejando a un James perplejo.

Más tarde…

Lola, Quinn y Karen estaban en una mesa del patio, con muchos materiales para hacer pulseras regados.

-¿"La fierecilla domada"?- preguntó Lola mientras hacía un nudo en un trozo de estambre.

-Creo que es una gran obra, pero me sigue gustando más "Sueño de una noche de verano"- contestó Karen.

-¡A mi igual!- Lola sonrió ampliamente. –Es bueno que alguien me comprenda-

-Karen, ¿crees en los principios básicos de la teoría de Einstain sobre la relatividad?- preguntó Quinn.

-Por supuesto, no podría negarle nada a Einstain- dijo Karen, sonriendo.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó James llegando a la mesa.

-Brazaletes de la amistad- dijo Lola.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Si! ¿No son bonitos?- preguntó Quinn, en un tono entusiasta, nada típico de ella.

-Por supuesto- dijo James sin sonreir. –Escucha, Karen ¿podríamos hablar?-

-Seguro-

-¡No!- bramaron Lola y Quinn levantándose.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Karen, un tanto confusa.

-Por que tenemos que mostrale a James…¡las hojas del abeto que está por alla!- dijo Lola jalando a James del brazo.

-¡No hay ningún abeto, por ahí!-.

Quinn los siguió y los tres se detuvieron unas mesas mas lejos.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?- preguntó Lola.

-Decirle que ya no quiero salir, ya que ustedes no pudieron hacerlo- James se encogió de hombros.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- le dijo Quinn.

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Porque Karen es nuestra amiga ahora! ¿No viste los brazaletes?- le dijo Lola.

-Si, y si tu rompes con ella ya no podremos ser amigas nunca más- Quinn frunció el seño.

-Oh, porfavor- James se rió. -¿Me están diciendo que no puedo terminar con ella solo porque ustedes ya se encariñaron?-

-Si- contestaron Quinn y Lola al mismo tiempo.

James puso los ojos en blanco.

A la mañana siguiente en el patio…

Zoey caminaba con Chase tomado de la mano, el cual parecía algo confuso.

-No se para que quieres ir a hacer yoga- dijo Chase, un tanto fastidiado. –Es temprano, ¿desayunamos en Sushi Rox?-

-El sushi no se come en las mañanas- dijo Zoey rodando los ojos.

-Michael comía sushi conmigo en las mañanas-

-Oh, creí que no ibas a mencionar más ese nombre- dijo Zoey, divertida.

Unos pasos más atrás…

-Ya te dije que no me gusta levantarme temprano- gruño Michael.

-Oh, vamos…hazlo por mí, ¿si?- Liza puso ojos suplicantes y le apretó la mano.

-Bien- gruño Michael. –Pero Chase nunca me obligaba a levantarme tan temprano-

-Si, pero yo no soy él- dijo Liza rodando los ojos.

-¡Oh, mira!- Michael se emociono y apuntó a un carrito en donde se exibían tarros de miel, dulces, chocolates y cualquier cosa con azúcar que alguno pudiera imaginar- ¿Comemos algo?-

-Michael, eso te hara daño, ni siquiera has desayunado- le dijo Liza.

-Chase me compraría algo del carrito de dulces…-dijo Michael y siguió caminando.

Luego, ambas parejas se encontraron frente a frente. Tanto Michael com Chase fruncieron el seño, pero Zoey y Liza sonrieron.

-Zoey, ¿Por qué no vamos a practicar yoga a otro lado? Aquí hay mucha gente indeseable…-dijo Chase.

-No- Zoey sonrió. –Ustedes dos se quedaran aquí hasta que arreglen sus problemas-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo solo tengo un problema- dijo Michael. –Y esta parado frente a mi, con una fea camisa y un cabello esponjado-

-Al menos mi cabello crece- se defendió Chase.

Michael se llevó una mano al pecho y miró a Liza, atonito.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo?- preguntó, tomandoselo como si fuera el peor insulto del mundo.

-Pues, anda, respondele- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro que lo hare- gruño Michael. -¡No puedes llamar cabello a esa bola de pelos que tienes en la cabeza!-

-Descuida, no te preocupes, le dire a Bruce Morris que no vuelva a pegarte chicles en la cabeza, así talvez tu cabello vuelva a la normalidad- dijo Chase, sonriendo con malicia.

-¡Prometiste que jamás le contarías eso a nadie!- se indigno Michael.

-¡Asi como tu prometiste que no le dirías a nadie que llore jugando beisbol!-

-¡Yo no dije nada! Pero bueno, quieres secretos revelados…aquí va…¡oigan, amigos!- Michael llamó a la gente que estaba a su alrededor, probablemente dirigiéndose a alguna clase. -¿Me prestan su atención? Gracias. ¡Chase Matthews uso chupon hasta los siete años!-.

Todos alrededor comenzaron a reírse y Chase frunció el seño.

-¡Pues, Michael Barret se comio los mocos hasta que tenía diez!-.

La multitud comenzó a ser más que antes y todos se reían.

-¿Saben que? Creo que mejor arreglan luego sus problemas- dijo Zoey tomando a Chase del brazo para irse.

-¡Chase tenía un conejito rosa llamado "Rose" y aun lo conserva!-.

Chase se soltó del brazo de Zoey y miró a Michael con furia.

-¿Te acuerdas de la cita del día de San Valentín, Liza?- preguntó Chase, sin dejar de clavarle la mirada a Michael.

-Si- dijo ella confusa.

-¡Pues, Michael no falto por estar enfermo!- Chase se dirigió a la multitud. -¡Falto a esa cita porque ese día era el final de su radionovela!-.

La multitud se rió más que antes y Liza asesino a Michael con la mirada.

-¡Chase aun duerme con su mamá!-

-¡Michael aun duerme con una manta!-

-¡Si! ¿Quieren reírse?- preguntó Michael a la multitud.

-No, no quieren- dijo Zoey, nerviosamente.

-¡El primer traje de baño que Chase uso era de su mamá!-.

La multitud estalló a carcajadas y Chase comenzó a temblar de rabia.

-¿Quieren saber con quien tuvo su primer beso Michael?- preguntó Chase a la multitud.

-No, Chase…¡eso no!- gritó Michael.

-Pues, cuando Michael tenía doce años, estaba en una fiesta en casa de sus tios…-prosiguió Chase. –¡Y resulta, que a su tía Muriel le encanta recibir a sus sobrinos con un gran beso!-.

La multitud ni siquiera había estallado en carcajadas cuando Michael se había abalanzado sobre Chase para golpearlo.

Todos comenzaron a gritar emocionados, mientras los dos chicos se golpeaban. Liza emitió un grito de horror y Zoey intento detenerlos.

-¡Ya basta!- les dijo Zoey tratando de separarlos.

-¡No, no te metas, Zoey!- grito Chase, cuyo puño estaba apunto de impactarse contra la madibula de Michael.

Los chicos siguieron peleando, ignorando a Zoey que intentaba detenerlos y a la multitud que los incitaba a pelearse más para su entretenimiento.

-¡Eres el peor de los amigos, Matthews!-

-¡No, no somos amigos!-.

Los chicos siguieron forcejeando, el uno con el otro hasta llegar cerca del carrito de dulces que Michael había visto. La multitud los siguió, emocionada.

-Un chocolate dulce- decía Logan que compraba en el carrito. –Para la más dulce de las novias-

-Awww…-Quinn, que estaba su lado suspiro. –Eso es tan…¡Cuidado!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Logan, cuidado con…!-.

Pero ya no alcanzó a decir nada más, porque en ese momento, Chase y Michael habían llegado golpeándose hasta el carrito de los dulces y en medio de la confusión se habían caído encima de el, llevándose a Logan hasta el piso y provocando que todos los dulces les cayeran encima a los tres.

Los tres chicos se quedaron un rato en el suelo, quejándose del dolor o del chocolate y la miel que tenían encima de la ropa, pero en cuando Michael y Chase se visualizaron nuevamente, intentaron volver a pelear, dándole unos golpes a Logan que estaba tirado en medio de ambos.

-¡Chicos, ya basta!- gritaba Zoey.

-¡Ya! ¡Paren, ahora!- Logan intentaba separarlos. -¡Ya me tienen harto con todo esto!-

-¡Rompiste mi trofeo!- grito Michael intentando lanzarle un puñetazo a Chase por encima del hombro de Logan.

-¡Dijiste que yo…!-

-¡YA CALLENSE LOS DOS!- bramó Logan. -¡YO FUI QUIEN ROMPIO EL TROFEO Y LE DIJO A TODA LA ESCUELA QUE CHASE LLORÓ EN EL PARTIDO!-.

Se formo un tenso silencio y Michael y Chase dejaron de intentar golpearse.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Zoey, atónita.

-Si, ¿Qué?- preguntaron Michael y Chase a la vez.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la multitud que rodeaba la escena.

Logan resoplo y cruzó los brazos.

-Si, yo fui quien hizo eso-

-Pero, pero…¿Cómo?- preguntó Chase, sin salir de su sorpresa.

-Verán, en el partido de beisbol, a mi me faltaba solo una carrera para poder obtener ese trofeo, pero Michael, que estaba en el equipo contrario, me ganó- explico Logan con una ligera nota de fastidio en la voz.

**Flashback**

-Lo lamento, Logan- dijo el entrenador. –Creo que el próximo año tendras que esforzarte más-.

El entrenador se fue y dejo a un Logan de diez años, deprimido a mitad de las canchas.

-Hola- dijo el Michael de diez años, cargando su trofeo. -¿No es lindo?-

-Precioso- dijo Logan con sarcasmo.

-Voy a ir a ponerlo en la habitación-.

"Mi plan, era volver a jugar beisbol con Michael y ganarle…o romperle una pierna"

-¿Jugamos después de que lo hagas?-

-No, Chase me pidió que entrenara con él- Michael se encongió de hombros y continuó su camino. –Será después-.

"Cuando ustedes dos se pusieron a practicar, yo me quede observándolos detrás de un arbusto, para ver que técnicas empleaba Michael…y de pronto, fue cuando paso"

-¡Auch!- el pequeño Chase cayó al suelo sosteniéndose la cara con las manos. -¡Michael, me diste justo en el ojo!-

-¡Lo siento!- Michael corrió hacia él y lo levanto. -¿Estás bien?-

-Eso…eso creo…-Chase comenzó a sollozar.

"Era tan ridículo, que no me pude contener y contarle a varios chicos eso. Pero en fin, después, llegue a mi habitación de un humor un poco mejor gracias a que via Chase haciendo el ridículo y entonces vi el trofeo…Michael lo había colocado sobre una repisa para que poder presumirlo…¡Yo era el que debía de presumirlo! Asi que, intente trepar a un mueble para poder alcanzarlo y esconderlo, pero al hacerlo me resbale y la repisa en la que me había recargado se quebró…al igual que el trofeo cuando cayó al suelo. Hubiera huido, pero en ese momento una pelota atravezo la ventana, cuando me asome vi a Chase con cara de culpable, así que solo salí de la habitación y aguarde a que Chase se creyera que era él quien había roto el trofeo."

**Fin del Flashback**

-Y así paso- dijo Logan, fastidiado.

-¿Tu…tu rompiste mi trofeo?- preguntó Michael anonanado.

-¿Y me hiciste creer que había sido mi culpa?- dijo Chase, de la misma manera.

-Si, ¿No soy brillante?- preguntó Logan mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el azúcar de la ropa.

-¡Fue tu culpa!- bramó Chase levantándose al mismo tiempo que Michael.

-Si, lastima que ahora no pueden hacerme nada- dijo Logan.

Chase y Michael se miraron, luego asintieron con la cabeza y ambos tomaron las botellas de miel que se habían caído y las dejaron derrarmarse sobre el cabello de Logan.

-¡Ahhh! No, no mi cabello…¡no!- Logan volteó con ellos. -¡Son de lo peor!-

-Si, lo somos-.

Salió a zancadas de ese lugar, gritando y sosteniéndose el cabello.

-Espera…eso significa, que tu nunca dijiste que había llorado- razonó Chase.

-Y tu nunca rompiste mi trofeo- dijo Michael.

-Oh, Michael…-

-Oh, Chase…-.

Ambos chicos se miraron y luego se abrazaron. Todos los presentes emitieron un "awwww…" y los chicos se soltaron de inmediato.

-¡No hay nada que ver!- dijo Chase.

-Si, los hombres no se abrazan…pffff- Michael emitió un ruido con la boca. –Ni lloran…no…no lo hacen- sollozó.

-¡Michael!-

-¡Oh, Chase!-.

Ambos volvieron a abrazarse, con Michael sollozando un poco y Zoey y Liza sonrieron.

Más tarde en el patio…

-Y, ¿de que querías hablar?- preguntó Karen sentada en una banca junto a James.

-Muy bien, escucha- James se puso serio. –Karen, eres linda, lista y muy divertida…pero, pues, no creo que lo de nosotros resulte-

-Osea ¿Qué ya no quieres salir?- preguntó Karen.

-Pues…no- dijo James, temiendo que el corazón de la chica se partiera en pedacitos.

-Esta bien- dijo Karen, como si nada.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó James. -¿No destroze tu corazón?-

-¿Qué?- Karen se rió. –Solo tuvimos un par de citas-

-Oh, bueno, claro- James también se rio. –Y escucha, lamento mucho que eso te aleje de Quinn y Lola, pero creo que las tres podrían seguir siendo amigas si…-

-Para nada- Karen se siguió riendo.

-¿Qué?-

-James, tu me agradas, pero…bueno, esas chicas, francamente, ¿Por qué te juntas con ellas?-

-¿Dices que no te agradan Quinn y Lola?- preguntó James con extrañeza.

-¡Obvio no!- Karen volvió a reírse. –Son tan…entrometidas. ¿No crees?-

-Puede ser, pero son mis dos entrometidas queridas- James sonrió. –Adios, Karen-.

Se levanto, se colgó la mochila en el hombro y comenzó a caminar. Unos pasos más lejos, Quinn y Lola lo esperaban con aspecto de estar deprimidas.

-Y…¿rompiste con ella?- preguntó Quinn.

-Si-.

Lola emitió un sollozo.

-¡La voy a extrañar tanto! ¿Qué te dijo de nosotras? ¿Podremos verla otra vez?-

-En realidad…-James se mordió el labio. –Cuando rompí con ella quedo deshecha y creo que no le vendría bien recordarme, ni a mi ni a nadie que se relacione conmigo. Pero dijo que las iba a extrañar mucho-

-¡Como nosotras a ella!- se lamentó Quinn.

-Bueno, la vida continua…-James se les acerco y paso un brazo por el hombro de cada una.- ¿Por qué no las invito al Sushi Rox?-

-¿Tu pagas?- preguntó Lola, repentinamente respuesta.

-Lo que sea por mis queridas amigas-.

Noche, estancia de las chicas…

-Manzana, mango, frambuesa, limón, naranja- decía Chase colocando un vaso frente a la maquina de Blix. –Y una pizca, solo una pizca de mora azul…aquí tienes-.

Le entrego el vazo a Michael y el bebió.

-Delicioso- dijo. –Extrañaba tanto esto…-

-Y yo- confeso Chase. -¿Sabes que hay que hacer para celebrar?-

-¿Palomitas, dulces y películas de terror que espantan a Logan?- preguntó Michael con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Eso es justo lo que yo pensaba- Chase sonrió.

Ambos tomaron sus vasos de Blix de la barra y los chocaron mientras gritaban "¡Salud!".

* * *

Si ya llegaste hasta aquí, entonces no te cuesta nada dar click en el botón de abajo.


	18. El Nuevo Chase

**Hola...¿porque actualizo tan rapido? ¡Son vacasiones! ¡Benditas sean las vacasiones! Y pues, trate de tener este capitulo lo antes posible jeje.**

**Capitulo 100% Choey (Zoey&Chase), este capi lo tenía en mente desde que empeze el fic, y no se porque no lo había completado.**

**Ahora, me gusta jugar mucho con la psicología de los personajes y...¿se han fijado que a Logan le encanta torturar a Chase con respecto a Zoey? ¡Claro! Tan solo vean el capitulo de "El tutor de Zoey", donde Logan trata de hacer enojar a Chase diciendo que él sale con ella. O "La capsula del tiempo" en donde se la pasa diciendole que nunca va a saber que decía el video de Zoey. O "El baile escolar" en donde le da la idea de copiarle a Zoey todo lo que tiene en la prueba para ir con ella al baile...si, Logan es un tarado y Chase se deja influenciar por el...tal como en este capitulo.**

**Bueno...no creo tener nada más que agregar...hum...**

**_Zoey 101 y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran...(que se vale soñar), la cuarta temporada no sería mi limite._**

* * *

-Haber, ¿Qué es una paradoja?- le preguntó Chase.

Zoey se mordió el labio y luego hablo muy segura.

-Alerta la lógica de la expresión, pues aproxima dos ideas opuestas y, en apariencia, irreconciliables, que manifiestan un absurdo si se tomaran al pie de la letra, pero que contienen una profunda y sorprendente coherencia en su sentido figurado-

-Wow- dijo Chase. –Y yo que pensaba que era un alimento italiano-.

Ambos estaban sentados sobre el pasto, cerca de un árbol y muchos libros los rodeaban.

-Chase, ¿quieres dejar de bromear cuando intento estudiar literatura?- preguntó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-En realidad no- dijo Chase con una sonrisa. –Vamos, es imposible que tu repruebes un examen… ¿te tomas un rato libre?-

-No- dijo Zoey. – ¡Y ya deja de distraerme o tus lindos rizos dejaran de estar en tu cabeza!-

-¿Te distraigo?- preguntó él mientras se recargaba en el árbol, con aspecto relajado.

-Ya, tengo que estudiar- dijo Zoey reprimiendo una sonrisa. -¿Te veo mañana?-

-¿Qué planes tienes?-

-Pues, estaba pensando que podríamos ir a ver una película, comer un poco de sushi y aplastarte en el futbolito-

-Me parece un buen plan- dijo él mientras Zoey se levantaba con la mochila al hombro.

-Bien - se despidió ella comenzando a caminar. -¡Será mejor que te prepares para perder!-

-¡Eso quisieras, Brooks!-.

Cuarto 101…

-¡Tu puedes, James!- decía Quinn.

-¡Estas perdido!- rió Michael.

-Mira, James- dijo Quinn en tono serio. –Esto es de suma importancia…así que más vale que lo hagas bien-.

James se mordió el labio.

Frente a él había un juego de "Jenga" que ya solo tenía pocos bloques. Los tres estaban sentados en el piso alrededor de él y Michael reía con una expresión de triunfo en el rostro.

James al fin saco uno de los bloques pero la torre se desarmo al instante. Michael exclamó un muy fuerte "¡Ja!" y Quinn lo miro decepcionada.

-¡Les dije que yo era el mejor jugador!- rió Michael. –Ahora, paga, James-

-Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo…-dijo él chico inocentemente.

-No, no, no- la sonrisa de Michael se hizo más amplia. –Un trato es un trato-.

James resopló resignado y tomó una enorme botella que estaba en la mesa. Se la puso en los labios y comenzó a beberla, haciendo gestos de vez en cuando. Al terminar, dejo la botella en la mesa, aun con una mueca de disgusto.

-Odio el jugo de ciruela- dijo. -¿Por qué apostamos eso?-

-¡Aloha!- saludó Lola entrando a la habitación con muchas bolsas cargando. -¿Quién me extraño?-

-Si me trajiste un regalo, entonces yo te extrañe- dijo James.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Quinn.

-¡Fue fabuloso! La próxima vez tienes que venir conmigo, Quinn-

-¿A dónde fuiste?- preguntó Michael.

-A la plaza comercial que recién acaba de abrir. Coco tenía permiso de salir de la Academia y le pedí que me llevara- explico Lola. -¡Es fabulosa!-

-¿Compraste toda la tienda?- preguntó Michael al ver las muchas bolsas que Lola comenzaba a dejar sobre la cama.

-Casi, pero no- respondió ella. -¡Miren esto!-.

Saco de una de las bolsas un vestido azul claro muy lindo.

-¡Es fabuloso!- dijo Quinn acercándose. -¿Me lo prestaras?-

-Obvio que no- dijo Lola sin darle importancia. –Pero esto es lo mejor, mira…-saco de una caja una falda negra con brillos. -¡Me fascino!-

-¿No trajiste nada para nosotros?- preguntó Michael esperanzado.

-Lo siento, no había faldas de tu talla- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Michael la miró con el seño fruncido.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó Quinn tomando una caja rosa.

-¡Oh, casi me olvidaba de ellas!- Lola abrió la caja y saco unas botas negras de cuero muy largas, con el tacón de aguja muy alto. –Las vi y me enamore al instante… ¿estaría mal si me casara con estas botas?-

-Son lindas- dijo Quinn.

-Se ven incomodas- comentó James.

-¿De qué hablas? Algo tan bello no puede ser incomodo- dijo Lola, mirándolo como si acabara de decir la cosa más horrible del mundo.

-No entiendo porque las chicas siempre compran cosas inútiles- comentó Michael.

-Lo dice el chico que se gasto su mesada entera en dulces- dijo Lola devolviéndole el comentario.

-No es normal que diga esto, pero Michael tiene razón- dijo James. –Probablemente nunca uses esas botas-

-Si, se quedaran empolvadas en tu armario por siempre- coincidió Michael.

-Son dos personas realmente estúpidas ¿saben?- dijo Lola. –Estas botas las usare siempre-

-Eso suena a un reto- dijo James sonriendo.

-Si, es exactamente como suena- dijo Michael levantándose del suelo. –Haremos esto, Lola: Si tu no logras andar con esas botas puestas sin quitártelas por una semana entera, entonces tendrás que caminar por todo el campus…hum… ¡vestida de vaca!-

-¿Vaca?- preguntó James arqueando las cejas.

-¡Dah!- dijo Michael como señalando lo obvio. –La vaca es el animal más divertido…excepto por la ardilla, creo-

-Bien, pero si lo logro…que lo voy a lograr- dijo Lola muy segura de si misma. –Entonces, ustedes tendrán que soportar que yo los vista y maquille como quiera y andar así por todo el campus por un día entero-

-Es un trato- dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

Quinn miro nerviosa la situación.

Habitación 145, edificio Nelson…

Logan estaba sentado frente al escritorio encendiendo una cámara de video, al lograrlo se peino bien y se aliso la camisa.

-Hola a todos los que vean esto- dijo a la cámara. –Soy Logan Reese. Si están viendo esto es porque probablemente no resistieron la tentación de tener un video mío en sus casas. Ahora, lo que hago para verme así de genial es simple…aparte de que mi cara es perfecta hay unos cuantos pasos que deben seguir- tomó del escritorio un bote de gel y se puso un poco en las manos. –El gel es muy importante. Con el pueden adquirir un peinado tan maravilloso como el mío aunque su cabello no sea más que una bola esponjada-.

En ese momento, Chase y Michael entraron a la habitación con las mochilas en el hombro.

-¡Oh, miren! Tal es el caso de mi compañero, Chase- Logan se levantó y condujo a Chase frente a la cámara. –Dile al mundo cuanto darías por tener un cabello como el mío, Chase-

-No quiero tu cabello- dijo él, confundido.

-Niños- se burló Logan volteando hacia la cámara.-No saben lo que dicen…-

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- preguntó Michael.

-Un video para que todos puedan lucir así- se señalo el rostro. –Algunos matarían por tener mi cara-

-Eres la voz de la razón- se burlo Michael mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

Logan apago la cámara y se sentó en la silla.

-Oye, ¿tienes la película que vimos anoche?- preguntó Chase dejando la mochila en el piso.

-Esta en el cajón- contestó Logan. -¿Para que la quieres?-

-Para verla con Zoey mañana- contestó Chase rebuscando en el cajón que Logan le había indicado.

-Oh…que adorable- dijo Logan en modo de sarcasmo. –Entonces, ¿Zoey aun no se cansa de tu papel de niño bueno?-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Chase volviéndose. -¿Papel?-

-Si, tu sabes- Logan hizo una mueca. –Cuando finges que eres tierno para que ella se conmueva-

-¿Por qué no sigues grabando y te callas?- preguntó Michael de mal modo.

-Solo lo digo porque quiero lo mejor para Chase- se excuso Logan.-Mas vale que dejes de fingir ser lindo, a las chicas no les gusta eso por mucho tiempo-

-Yo no finjo nada con Zoey- dijo Chase mirándolo con seño.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo te portas como un niño lindo no finges?- preguntó Logan entre divertido y sorprendido.

Chase lo miró sin comprender y Logan soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Chase.

-¡Entonces estas perdido!- dijo Logan sin dejar de reír.

-¿Perdido? ¿Tu entiendes algo?- le preguntó a Michael.

-Si, entiendo que Logan necesita ayuda psiquiátrica- dijo él.

-Chase, Chase, Chase- Logan fingió compasión.- Las chicas se aburren de los chicos tiernos, ya deberías saberlo. Lo que ellas quieren es a alguien fuerte y malo. Por eso, solo hay que fingir ser tierno hasta que se convierten en tus novias, después ya no-

-Estas chiflado- dijo Chase mientras sacaba la película del cajón y se levantaba.

-Bien, pero no vengas a lloriquear cuando Zoey termine contigo- dijo él y se dio vuelta en la silla para poder prender la cámara de nuevo.

-¿Qué?- Chase lo miró atónito. -¿Terminar? ¿Por qué habría de terminar conmigo?-

-Ya te lo dije- Logan rodó los ojos. –Las chicas se aburren de alguien tierno y bobo-

-No, Zoey no es así- dijo Chase dándole la espalda.

-Si tu lo dices- Logan se encogió de hombros y se levanto de la silla con la cámara en la mano.- Pero lo que digo es cierto y si sigues así, dile adiós a Zoey. Ahora me voy, aquí no se puede grabar con tranquilidad-.

Salió del cuarto dejando a Chase echando chispas.

-¿Lo escuchaste? ¡Zoey va a terminar conmigo porque no soy malo!- exclamo Chase afligido, mientras se dejaba caer en una silla.

-Chase, eso no es cierto- Michael puso los ojos en blanco. –Siempre dejas que Logan te mal influencié-

-¡No, no es verdad!-

-¡Claro que lo es!- dijo Michael. –Siempre escuchas las tonterías que dice, le haces caso y todo termina mal, amigo-

-¿No crees que lo que dice es cierto?- preguntó Chase con preocupación.

-¡Claro que no! Si Zoey quisiera terminar contigo tu lo habrías notado ¿no?-

-Supongo-

-¡Vamos! Deja de escuchar a Logan e ignóralo…es lo que yo hago y mi vida es muy buena-

-Tienes razón…-dijo Chase meditando la situación. –Siempre que lo escucho todo termina horrible-

-Horrible- coincidió Michael.

-Es cierto, no me preocupare más-.

A la mañana siguiente en el patio…

-…y luego, del tubo de ensayo salió una masa verde y gelatinosa- decía Quinn. –Algo así como el vomito, pero más espeso-

-¿Hablas de vomito cuando estoy comiendo?- le preguntó Logan haciendo una mueca.

-No, no era vomito- Quinn rodó los ojos. –Solo era una mezcla de…-

-No quiero saber- se apresuró Logan y luego la miró fijamente. –Te ves tan linda cuando dices cosas que no entiendo-

-¡Oh! Y tú te ves tan lindo cuando no entiendes lo que digo… ¡beso esquimal!-.

Logan y Quinn se rieron y comenzaron a frotar sus narices. En ese momento, Michael y James llegaban a la mesa e hicieron una mueca de asco al ver a sus amigos.

-Oh, vaya…olvide mi bolsa para vomitar- dijo Michael mientras tomaba asiento.

-Cierra la boca- dijo Logan separándose de Quinn.

-Buenos días- dijo Lola muy feliz mientras se sentaba.

-¿Traes puestas tus botas?- preguntó James.

-Obvio- dijo Lola y subió un pie a la mesa, mostrando las botas negras. –Fui con ellas a la clase de Historia, luego a Biología y camine hasta el otro extremo del campus para ir a Latín ¡Son de lo mejor!-

-Cuidado, nena- dijo Michael dándole un sorbo a su refresco. –Dijimos una semana-

-Y una semana tendrás-.

Más tarde…

Chase iba caminando por el patio, con la mochila al hombro y un gesto despreocupado. Saludaba a la gente que pasaba cuando escucho una voz familiar detrás de unos árboles.

-…ya no lo aguanto más, Lola- decía Zoey.

-¡Pero no puedes dejarlo!- dijo Lola en tono afligido. –Ha estado contigo por mucho tiempo-.

Chase se detuvo y se acerco un poco a los arboles, procurando no ser visto.

-Aun así, no creo que pueda continuar más con él- dijo Zoey determinadamente.

-¡Pero si es tan lindo!-

-No, no es cierto- Zoey negó con la cabeza. –Dejo de ser lindo el mes pasado, ahora es tedioso-.

Chase palideció y abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

-¡Creí que lo amabas!- dijo Lola con sorpresa.

-Por favor, no lo amaba- dijo Zoey con burla. –Solo fue algo pasajero-.

Chase casi se va de espaldas. Acababa de sentir como si alguien le hubiera clavado un puñal en el estomago.

-Calma…-se dijo Chase a si mismo. –No esta hablando de ti…-

-Creo que Logan tenía razón- admitió Zoey. –Será mejor que lo deje de una buena vez-

-¡Guack!- Lola hizo un gesto con la boca. –Dijiste que Logan tenía razón.-

-Bien, vámonos, tenemos clase y todavía debo decirle a Chase…-luego Zoey se fijo en los pies de Lola. –Lindas botas-.

Ambas se alejaron conversando de otros asuntos. Chase en cambio, se dejo caer en el pasto pues sus piernas dejaron de responderle.

-¡Zoey va a terminar conmigo!-.

Más tarde, en el patio de la PCA…

Zoey iba caminando, ya sin mochila, pasándose las manos por el cabello para peinarlo un poco más.

-Oye, ¿has visto a Chase?- le preguntó a una chica que pasaba por ahí.

-Oh, claro que lo vi- dijo la chica con una sonrisa picara. –Estaba por la fuente-.

Zoey le agradeció y caminó hasta la fuente, un poco confundida por la actitud de la chica. Al llegar, miró hacia los lados en busca de su novio, pero al no encontrarlo se sentó al borde de la fuente a esperarlo.

-Hola, muñeca- dijo un chico llegando. – ¿Vienes?-

-Lo siento, pero espero a mi novio- dijo Zoey, sin molestarse en mirar al chico.

-Pues, tienes suerte porque ya esta aquí- dijo el mismo chico.

Zoey levantó la vista y observo con la boca abierta que frente a ella estaba un chico muy bien parecido, con una camisa negra y sin mangas, unos jeans ajustados, el cabello lambido hacia atrás… ¡Hacia atrás! Y una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Chase?-.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto 101…

Quinn estaba sentada en el sofá, con un cuaderno en sus piernas y mordiendo la punta de un lápiz, cuando Lola y James entraron en el cuarto.

-En serio, desde que me metí en esa piscina pública, mi dedo pulgar no ha sido el mismo- decía James.

-Te creo sin necesidad de que me lo muestres- dijo Lola, asqueada.

-Bien, las dejo, señoritas- dijo James quedándose al margen de la puerta. –No olvides la apuesta, Lola-

-No la he olvidado, James- Lola sonrió divertida.

-Nos vemos-.

Exactamente un segundo después de que James se perdiera de vista en el corredor, Lola soltó un gemido y se dejó caer en la cama.

-¡Auch! ¡Duele, duele!-

-¿Qué pasa?- Quinn se levantó del sofá, espantada.

-¡Las botas me queman los pies!- dijo Lola pegando la cara a una almohada. -¡Las he traído todo el día y creo que mis huesos han sido triturados!-

-Quítatelas- sugirió Quinn.

-¡No!- rugió Lola. -¡Tengo que ganar la apuesta o caminar por la escuela vestida de vaca!-.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a sentarse mientras Lola sollozaba un poco sobre la cama.

De vuelta al patio…

-Si, Chase- dijo él, pasándose una mano por el cabello. -¿Esperabas a alguien más?-

-Hum…no, te estaba buscando- Zoey se levantó y miró con extrañeza a su novio. -¿Qué te pusiste?-

-Ah, es algo que tenía olvidado en mi armario y decidí sacarlo- dijo Chase torciendo una sonrisa.

-Y… ¿estas usando gel?-

-¿Te gusta?- Chase volvió a pasarse una mano por el cabello sumamente peinado.

-Es…interesante- dijo Zoey, no muy segura. – ¿Vemos la película en tu habitación o en la mía?-

-Si, sobre eso- Chase se acercó a ella. –Estaba pensando en que mejor deberíamos ir a tomar "prestado" el auto de Michael y salir a dar una vuelta-

-No podemos salir de la escuela sin permiso- dijo Zoey cruzando los brazos.

-¡Bien!- Chase rodó los ojos. –Iremos a ver la absurda película, si eso quieres-

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Zoey mirándolo severamente.

-¿A mí? Nada- Chase se encogió de hombros. –Solo quería pasar un rato con mi novia… ¿es eso un crimen?-.

Zoey le iba a responder, pero en ese momento, una chica de cabello rizado se acerco mirando coquetamente a Chase.

-Hola- dijo cuando llego y le dio la espalda a Zoey. –Chase, estas en mi clase de Historia, ¿verdad? ¿Podrías prestarme las notas de la clase pasada? No puse mucha atención…-

-También yo estoy en esa clase- dijo Zoey frunciendo el seño.

-¡Zoey!- la chica se volteó y forzó una sonrisa. –No te había visto-

-Estaba justo detrás de tu espalda- dijo Zoey ásperamente.

-Oye, tranquila- Chase se adelantó y le sonrió a la chica. –Claro que te presto mis notas, pasa mañana por mi dormitorio-

-Eso hare- prometió la chica guiñándole un ojo. –Nos vemos-.

Se alejó de ahí, volteando de vez en cuando a ver a Chase y después de unos segundos se perdió de vista.

-¿En que estábamos?- preguntó Chase, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Te estaba preguntando que te pasaba- dijo Zoey frunciendo el seño.

-Ya te dije que…-

-Hola, Chase- saludó una chica rubia. -¿Estas haciendo algo? ¿No podrías ir conmigo al Sushi Rox? ¡Necesito trabajar y Kazu me dijo que si tenía recomendaciones...!-

-Esta ocupado- dijo Zoey atravesándose entre la chica y Chase. –Puedes ir a conseguir el trabajo tú sola-.

Jaló a Chase del brazo y lo alejó de esa chica mirándolo con ojos asesinos.

-¿Aun vas a decir que no pasa nada?- preguntó ella de mal modo.

-¿Qué? ¿A Zoey Brooks le molesta un poco de competencia?- se burló Chase.

-No- Zoey se ofendió. –Es solo que creí que haríamos algo juntos-

-Tranquila, linda- Chase sonrió y le paso un brazo por los hombros. –Haremos lo que tú quieras-.

A la mañana siguiente en el pasillo de un edificio…

-No me duele, no me duele…todo esta en la mente- decía Lola caminando con dificultad con sus botas negras puestas.

-Hola, Lola- saludó Michael al alcanzarla.

-Hola- dijo Lola volviendo a caminar normal. -¿Sabes que le pasa a Chase? Zoey parecía un poco molesta anoche cuando volvió de su cita-

-Ni me lo menciones- dijo Michael poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Le he dicho que deje de hacerle caso a Logan…en fin, ¿Cómo van las botas?-

-Genial ¿no ves? –Lola sonrió. –Será mejor que James y tú vayan haciéndose a la idea de que perderán la apuesta-

-Yo no me preocuparía- dijo Michael sonriendo. –Te falta bastante para poder ganar limpiamente-

-Y a ti te falta bastante para pensar como la gente, pero no te digo nada ¿verdad?-.

Michael la miró con seño.

Mientras tanto en la estancia de la chicas…

-¡Saque diez!- dijo Zoey sentándose en el sofá al lado de Chase, que volvía a lucir el mismo look. -¿Puedes creerlo?-

-¿Enserio?- Chase se llevó las manos al pecho y fingió asombro. -¡Pero qué raro! No era de esperar ya que tú siempre sacas diez-

-¿Eso fue un sarcasmo?- preguntó Zoey frunciendo el seño.

-Noooo…- Chase sonrió. –Pero, ese si fue un sarcasmo-.

Zoey lo asesino con los ojos y luego sacó una revista de su mochila y lo ignoro.

-¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?- preguntó Chase.

-En diez minutos tengo mi siguiente clase- dijo Zoey sin sacar los ojos de la revista.

-Sáltatela- dijo Chase con simpleza. –Yo también lo hare y así ambos podremos ir a hacer cualquier cosa-

-¡Chase!- Zoey cerró la revista de golpe y lo miró. –No podemos saltarnos las clases-

-Claro que si. ¿No te cansas todo el tiempo de ser tan correcta? ¡Libérate un poco, Zoey!-

-¿Qué te pasa últimamente?- preguntó ella guardando la revista en la mochila y levantándose. –Pareces otra persona-.

Salió de la estancia bastante enojada y Chase la miró irse.

-Eso intento-.

Más tarde, afuera de un edificio…

Zoey salió de ahí, aun molesta, cuando Chase salió de la nada y la tomó por los hombros para abrazarla.

-Oh, vamos, preciosa- dijo sin soltarla. –No estarás molesta, ¿verdad?-

-Si, ahora que lo mencionas, lo estoy- con un ágil movimiento, Zoey se zafó de los brazos de Chase. -¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de actuar como cretino?-

-Tu sabes que me amas- dijo Chase guiñándole un ojo. -No vas a estar enojada conmigo todo el día-.

Zoey puso los ojos en blanco, esa no era una pregunta, era una orden pero, aun así, pasados unos segundos suavizo el gesto.

-Creo que no- dijo al fin. –Tal vez estoy exagerando-

-Por supuesto que exageras-

-¿Quieres ir a comer?- preguntó ella, ya más relajada.

-Pues…-

-Hola, Chase-.

Una chica había llegado y se había puesto justo en medio de la pareja.

-¿Sabes? ¡Me encanta como te ves con tu nuevo look!- dijo la chica dando unos saltitos. -¿Quieres ir a comer? ¡Una amiga mía trae pizza y podemos compartirla!-

-¿Pizza?- Chase arqueó las cejas. -¡Claro que voy!-

-¿Qué?- Zoey apartó a la chica de un empujón y miró a Chase. -¿Vas?-

-¡Es pizza, preciosa!- dijo Chase. -¡El mejor alimento del mundo!-

-¿Entonces si nos acompañas?- preguntó la chica, entusiasmada.

-Si, con tal de que mi novia venga conmigo- dijo Chase pasando un brazo por el hombro de Zoey.

-Olvídalo- Zoey se soltó. –De pronto no tengo hambre-

-Oh, bueno- Chase se encogió de hombros.

Y sin decir nada más, caminó con la chica hasta el otro lado del campus, dejando a Zoey atónita.

Mientras tanto en un pasillo…

Lola estaba tirada en el piso, con los ojos cerrados, la mochila tirada y con un gesto de dolor.

-¿Lola?- preguntó Quinn acercándose a ella. -¿Qué haces?-

-Sangro internamente- dijo ella haciendo una mueca. –Mis pies me duelen mucho…-

-¡Quítate esas estúpidas botas!-

-¡No!- el rostro de Lola dejó de mostrar dolor y paso a la determinación. -¡James y Michael se tragaran sus palabras, aunque eso signifique que estaré inválida por el resto de mi vida!-

-¡Lola!-

-¡Ya dije!- Lola intento levantarse pero luego volvió a dejarse caer. –Ahora, se buena amiga y llévame cargada hasta nuestro dormitorio-.

Patio de la PCA…

Zoey estaba sentada en una banca, un poco deprimida y entonces, Chase llegó y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-¡Claro que pasa algo!- exclamó Zoey, molesta. -¡Quiero saber porque mi novio actúa como tarado todo el tiempo!-

-No estoy actuando como…-

-¡Lo haces!-

-¡Oye, no me grites!- exclamó Chase con el seño fruncido.- ¡Estas exagerando y mucho! Eres una…una… ¡exagera-problemas! ¡Eso eres!-

-Esa ni siquiera es una palabra- dijo Zoey levantándose de la banca. –Y esta discusión no tiene sentido, me voy a mi cuarto-

-Sabes que no quieres irte a tu cuarto- dijo Chase levantándose. –Te vas a quedar aquí conmigo-

-¡Deja de decirme que hacer, no eres mi dueño!- exclamó Zoey.

-¡Soy tu novio, es igual!-

-¡Chase!-.

Un grupo de chicas había llegado hasta ahí, bastante sonrojadas y con sonrisas tontas.

-Chase, mis amigas y yo nos preguntábamos si querías ir a jugar billar- dijo una de ellas, soltando una risita.

-Chicas, estoy en medio de algo- dijo Chase. –Iremos después-

-¿Después?- Zoey arqueó las cejas.

-¡Oh, pero Chase, será muy divertido!- dijo otra de ellas.

-Ahora no chicas- dijo Chase rodando los ojos. –Mi novia y yo tenemos un problemita que arreglar-

-Bueno, tal vez también Zoey pueda venir- dijo una, torciendo la boca.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Vamos a jugar billar?- preguntó Chase, repentinamente entusiasmado.

-¡No, no quiero jugar billar!- grito Zoey, sin poder creer lo que Chase decía.

-Vamos- Chase se acercó a las chicas y ellas soltaron una risita boba. –Será divertido… ¿cierto, chicas?-.

Todas volvieron a reír sonrojadas y Chase amplió su sonrisa.

-Ve tú si tantas ganas tienes- dijo Zoey, molesta.

-Bien, tú te lo pierdes- dijo Chase mirándola con desafío. Sonrió más y paso sus dos brazos por los hombros de dos chicas que volvieron a reírse de manera tonta.

-Adiós, Zoey- dijo una de ellas con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Por cierto, se acabo la discusión, Zoey- dijo Chase.

-¡Claro! Y por cierto, se acabo la relación- dijo Zoey frunciendo el seño.

Chase palideció y soltó de inmediato a las dos chicas que tenía abrazadas.

-¿Qu…que?-

-Ya oíste. Terminamos-.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó irguiendo la cabeza lo más que pudo.

-¿Ya estas disponible?-

-¿Saldrías conmigo, entonces?-.

Las chicas se amontonaron más sobre él, como abejas en miel, pero Chase estaba con la piel pálida y la mirada perdida hacia donde Zoey se había ido.

Cuarto 101…

-¡Mis pies!- gritaba Lola recostada en su cama. -¡Arden, arden!-.

Zoey entró en ese momento a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Estaba muy pálida y tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-¡Zoey, que bueno que llegas!- gritó Lola mirándola. -¡Por favor, mátame! No, mejor aun… ¡Ve por una sierra y corta mis pies para que ya no pueda sentirlos! ¡Me duelen mucho!-

-Si, lo que digas- dijo Zoey con la voz apagada.

-Un momento, ¿estas bien? ¡Pareces un fantasma!- se alarmó Lola, saliendo de su desgracia y levantándose para ver a su amiga.

-Yo…-Zoey se mordió el labio. –Termine con Chase-

-¡¿Qué?- gritó Lola abriendo mucho los ojos. -¿Por qué?-

-¡Porque se estaba comportando como idiota, Lola!- exclamó Zoey. -¡Se cambio de ropa, traía otro peinado, hablaba tan prepotente…!-

-Bueno, pero esa no es razón para…-

-¡Me dejo plantada un millón de veces por irse con sus recién obtenidas admiradoras!- siguió Zoey. -¡Nunca me llamaba por mi nombre y me trataba como si…como si…hay, no sé! ¡Era un cretino!-

-¿Estas segura que no estamos hablando de Logan?- preguntó Lola arqueando las cejas.

-¡No! Logan sería una ternura comparado con el Chase que deje afuera- dijo Zoey dejándose caer en la cama.

-¿Chase? ¡No te creo!- Lola se levanto con algo de dificultad y se sentó al lado de Zoey. –Pero…bueno, ¿tu estas bien?-

-¡No, no estoy bien!- Zoey volvió a morderse el labio. -¿Qué le paso a mi novio?-

-A veces los chicos…son tarados- dijo Lola. –Tal vez Chase siempre fue así y tú nunca lo viste-

-No creo que ese sea el caso- dijo Zoey hundiendo la cara en la almohada.

-Pero no te angusties, Zoey- Lola se recostó junto a ella. –Digo, solo es un chico ¿no? No es el fin del mundo…claro que todos pensábamos que eran la pareja perfecta pero…pues, nada dura para siempre. Si no era ahora iba a ser después, de todos modos-

-Supongo- Zoey torció la boca, no muy convencida del consuelo de su amiga.

-¿Estarás bien?-

-Eso creo- dijo Zoey sacando la cara de la almohada.

Lola resopló y abrazó a su amiga.

-Me duelen mis pies- dijo Lola después de un rato y Zoey también la abrazó.

Media noche, afuera del cuarto 101…

Michael asomó la cabeza por sobre un arbusto y le hizo una seña a James para que salieran, ambos traían puestos la pijama.

-No esta bien hacer trampa- dijo James asomándose por la ventana del cuarto.

-No es trampa- dijo Michael. –Solo nos vamos a asegurar de que Lola no gane usando medidas que no están permitidas-

-Eso suena a trampa-

-¿Quieres caminar por la Academia con el maquillaje que te ponga esa chica?-

-Ni loco, ¡vamos!-.

Ambos subieron por la ventana y entraron al cuarto. Estando ahí, se aseguraron de que las chicas estuvieran dormidas y luego fueron a la cama de Lola.

Vieron que la chica traía puestas las botas, aunque también tuviera su pijama, Michael le paso un bote a James y con mucho cuidado comenzó a sacarle las botas a Lola.

-¿Y qué es esto?- susurró James señalando el bote.

-Un poco de pegamento que le robe a Quinn esta mañana- contestó Michael comenzando a quitarle la segunda bota. –Pega cualquier cosa-.

Cuando las dos botas estuvieron en las manos de Michael, James abrió el bote y con una brocha comenzó a llenar el interior de las botas con el pegamento.

Michael soltó una risita maléfica y luego volvió a ponerle las botas a Lola.

A la mañana siguiente, en el patio…

Quinn, James y Michael estaban sentados en su mesa favorita desayunando cuando Lola llegó sonriendo de felicidad.

-Hola- dijo cuando se sentó.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal las botas?- preguntó Michael conteniendo la risa.

-En realidad, fabulosas- dijo Lola tomando una uva del plato de James.

-¿Fabulosas?- preguntó James arqueando las cejas.

-Si…desde que hice esto-.

Lola puso su pie en la mesa y todos pudieron observar que las botas negras no tenían tacón alguno.

-¿Les quitaste el tacón?- preguntó Michael escupiendo su refresco. -¡Es trampa!-

-Claro que no- Lola bajo el pie y frunció el seño. –El trato era una semana sin quitarme las botas y no me las he quitado-

-¡Pero sin el tacón no tiene chiste!- dijo James. -¡Es trampa!-

-¡No es cierto! ¿Verdad, Quinn?-

-Técnicamente…-Quinn se mordió el labio. –Cambiar las botas de su forma original, viene siendo trampa-

-¡Eres una muy mala amiga!- gritó Lola cuando James y Michael soltaron carcajadas triunfantes.

-Que bien, ahora iras por el campus vestida de vaca- dijo Michael. -¡Es genial! Si valió la pena andar a hurtadillas de noche para pegar sus botas, ¿verdad, James?-.

James rodó los ojos y se pegó en la frente.

-¡¿Pegaste mis botas?- gritó Lola.

-Eres muy bobo- dijo James mordiendo su manzana.

-¡Es trampa!- grito Lola. -¡Es trampa!-

-¡No!- gritó Michael.

-Técnicamente…-repitió Quinn. –Si cambiaste las botas de alguna forma…es trampa-

-¡Ja!- rió Lola. -¡Tramposos!-

-Pero ella también hizo trampa- dijo James. -¿Quién ganó?-

-Quinn, tú nos viste hacer el trato- dijo Michael. –Tú decide-.

Quinn volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y suspiro.

Más tarde, cerca del pequeño lago de la PCA…

Chase estaba sentado frente al lago, lanzando piedras hacia el agua con mucho coraje. Volvía a traer el cabello despeinado y su ropa casual.

Zoey estaba a unos pasos detrás de él, como decidiéndose si ir con él o darse la vuelta…al parecer, la primera opción gano.

-Siempre lo he dicho, no sabes lanzar piedras- dijo cuando llegó junto a él.

Chase se sobresalto y cuando volteó a verla bajo de inmediato la mirada.

-Creí que no me volverías a dirigir la palabra- comentó.

-Cierto- Zoey asintió y se sentó junto a él. –Pero necesito una explicación-

-¿Explicación?-

-Si, de porque de pronto mi mejor amigo y novio se convirtió en un cretino odioso- explicó ella.

Chase lanzó otra piedra y resoplo.

-Bueno…es que haces unos días, Logan me dijo que tu, al igual que todas las chicas se hartaría de tener a alguien tierno y bobo con ella todo el tiempo…que lo que le gustaba a las chicas eran los chicos malos y…-

-Y tú le hiciste caso- completo Zoey.

-No…bueno, si pero fue hasta que te escuche hablando con Lola- dijo Chase lanzando otra piedra.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Yo te oí diciendo que ibas a terminar conmigo!-

-¿Qué?- repitió Zoey.

-Si, le dijiste a Lola que ya no me soportabas más, que había sido lindo los primeros meses pero que ahora era tedioso, luego ella te dijo que no podías abandonarme, que había estado contigo siempre, pero tu insistías en que…-

-¿Qué?- dijo Zoey por tercera vez, pero ahora con una sonrisa. -¿Estabas escuchando eso?-

-¡Claro que estaba escuchando!- dijo Chase angustiado. -¡Ibas a terminar conmigo porque no era malo!-

-Chase- rió Zoey meneando la cabeza. –Estaba hablando de mi celular-.

Hubo una pausa en la que Zoey se siguió riendo y Chase abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

-¿Tu…tu celular? ¡No es cierto!-

-Si, le estaba diciendo a Lola que quería cambiarlo porque ese ya era muy aburrido-

-Pero…pero… ¡Dijiste que Logan tenía razón!-

-Si, Logan critico mi celular hace unos días y por eso dije que tenía razón-

-¡Pero Lola dijo que creía que lo amabas!-

-Si, porque al parecer yo estaba muy encariñada con mi teléfono- dijo Zoey, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Pero luego dijiste que tenías que decírmelo!-

-Si, decirte que iba a cambiarlo para darte mi nuevo numero- explico ella.

Chase se quedó callado, con la boca aun abierta.

-¿No ibas a terminar conmigo?-

-No hasta que decidiste portarte como un tarado- dijo Zoey. -¿Hiciste todo eso porque pensabas que quería terminar?-

-¡Si!- Chase se sujetó el cabello con fuerza. –Soy muy, muy, muy estúpido-

-¿No se te ocurrió que si yo quería terminar te lo hubiera dicho?- preguntó ella, ahora dolida.

-Lo lamento- dijo Chase con gesto deprimido. –Enserio, lo lamento…creí que de verdad te había fastidiado-

-Chase, no me gustas por ser malo o por ser tierno- dijo Zoey y le tomó una mano. –Me gustas porque eres tú mismo siempre, me gustas por ser Chase-

-Si pero…Logan dijo que a todas las chicas les gustaban los chicos malos y…-

-Oye, ¿en verdad crees que Logan se porta así cuando esta con Quinn?- preguntó Zoey. -¡Claro que no! Y además, Logan siendo un tarado…pues, es él mismo. Todo lo que una chica quiere es que el chico que le gusta sea sincero-

-Soy un idiota- se dijo Chase.

-Tal vez- dijo Zoey sonriendo. –Pero el hecho de que estarías dispuesto a cambiar por mí…fue algo muy tierno- Chase le sonrió pero Zoey puso el gesto serio de nuevo. –Pero no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer, fue una tortura ver como esas bobas se te acercaban…-

-¿Celos?- preguntó Chase.

-¡Oye, no me hagas golpearte!- le advirtió ella volviendo a sonreír.

-Entonces…-

-Entonces, creo que estamos bien- terminó ella. –Pero nada de boberías-

Zoey le volvió a sonreír y se acerco para besarlo.

-Nada de boberías, lo prometo- dijo Chase cuando se separaron.

-Oh, mira- dijo Zoey apuntando hacia el otro lado del lago. –Logan esta intentando impresionar a Quinn-.

Chase volteó y vio que Logan trataba de brincar unas rocas que estaban a la orilla del lago y Quinn le aplaudía cada que lo lograba.

-¿Sabes? Debe de aprender a no meterme ideas raras en la cabeza- dijo Chase sonriendo con maldad.

-Tienes razón- coincidió Zoey. -¿Listo?-

-Siempre-

-Uno…-

-Dos…-

-¡Tres!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. -¡Logan, cuidado!-.

Logan al oír el grito, se descuido y resbaló de la roca cayendo al lago.

-¡Mi amor!- gritó Quinn.

El chico salió empapado del lago y miró con ojos asesinos a Zoey y Chase que se reían del otro lado.

-Creo que se enojo- dijo Chase completamente feliz.

-Hola, chicos-.

Ambos voltearon y vieron que Lola caminaba frente a ellos con un traje de vaca puesto, pero que a pesar de eso parecía divertida.

-No se me queden viendo así- dijo ella rodando los ojos. -¡Ustedes dos apúrense!-.

De los arboles salieron James y Michael, ambos con un vestido y maquillaje rosa muy estrafalario.

-No se burlen- advirtió Michael antes de que Zoey y Chase estallaran a carcajadas.

-Odio los empates- murmuró James siguiendo a Lola.

* * *

Ya llegaste hasta aquí...deja review!


	19. Petición de Matrimonio

**Yo se que me había tardado, pero aki va...hice una promesa de no entrar a la computadora por dos semanas...y eso incluía no escribir en la computadora, asi que por eso la tardanza.**

**Este capitulo lo imagine desde hace mucho y la verdad, me reí escribiendolo. Talvez a muchos no les guste tanto, pero bueno a mi me gusto. **

**El personaje de Coco es uno bastante...complicado, por decirlo de alguna forma, me diverti mucho escribiendola. **

**Hay una parte en la que especialmente me reí, donde Chase se esta tomando de otra manera lo que Zoey le está diciendo...ya lo verán ustedes. Me parecio algo tipico de él...demasiado despistado.**

**Bueno, espero que lo disfruten...**

**_Zoey 101 y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar), Chase, Logan, Michael y James serian completamente mios!_**

* * *

-…pero, son complicadas- decía Michael. –Por ejemplo, le cuentas un chiste a una chica y no se ríe, pero luego le dices algo tierno ¡y se ríe!-.

Él, James, Lola y Zoey caminaban por el campus con la mochila al hombro.

-Cuando te cuentan un chiste malo, es porque el chico es tonto- explico Lola.

-Y cuando te dicen algo tierno, te ríes porque crees que el chico es lindo- dijo Zoey.

-Y ¿Por qué no solo le dicen al chico que es lindo?- preguntó James confundido.

-¡Dah!- Lola los miro como si no comprendieran la cosa más obvia del mundo. –Eso sería como gritarle que te mueres por él-

-¿Y no es así?-

-Si, pero el chico no debe de saberlo- dijo Zoey con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo dije. ¡Ustedes las chicas son demasiado complicadas!- dijo Michael.

-¿Si? Pues los chicos son…-.

Pero nunca supieron que mas eran los chicos, porque un sonoro grito ahogo las palabras de Lola.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Zoey.

Los cuatro volvieron a escuchar el grito que los sobresalto, seguido de unos sonoros sollozos detrás de un arbusto, unos metros atrás de donde estaban.

-¿Coco?- James se acerco al arbusto.

-¡Si!- grito ella tirada en el piso y llorando desconsoladamente. -¿¡Quien más estaría tirada en el suelo lamentándose de la vida?-

-Déjame adivinar- pidió Lola rodando los ojos. –Carl termino contigo…otra vez-

-¡NO!- rugió Coco dando unas cuantas pataletas. -¡Yo termine con él! ¡Termine con él!-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Cuatro años! ¡Íbamos a celebrar nuestro cuarto aniversario! Le prepare una rica cena, con velas y me puse el único vestido lindo que tengo- chilló Coco. –Luego, cuando cenábamos, se puso nervioso, comenzó a sudar como una regadera…-

-Guack- dijeron los chicos haciendo una mueca.

-…cuando le pregunte qué sucedía solo me evadió y me dijo que me metiera en mis propios asuntos ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Luego comenzamos a discutir y cuando me di cuenta le estaba gritando que quería terminar! ¡Ahhhggg!-

-Bueno, no es para tanto- la trato de consolar James.

-¡¿No es para tanto?-

-Lo que James quiere decir es que veas el lado bueno de esto- se apresuro a decir Zoey. –Ahora eres libre y podrás conocer a otros chicos-

-¡No!- Coco volvió a patalear. -¡Yo no quiero a otros chicos, quiero a Carl!-

-Pues llámalo- sugirió Michael.

-¡No!- volvió a gritar. -¡Termine con él! ¿Qué no entienden?-.

Sollozó más fuerte y comenzó a patalear en el piso…era como ver el berrinche de una niña pequeña pero a tamaño familiar.

-Llevémosla al dormitorio- dijo Zoey mirándola con compasión.

Más tarde, en la habitación 101…

-Vaya…-suspiró Quinn. –Hoy tu cabello luce increíble-

-Gracias- dijo Logan sonriendo. –Es el acondicionador-.

Ambos estaban en el sofá. Quinn recargada sobre el hombro del chico y él abrazándola por la cintura.

-¿Te había dicho ya lo mucho que me gustan tus ojos?- preguntó Logan.

-Un par de veces- sonrió Quinn.

Logan acerco su rostro al de su novia, borrando por completo los pocos centímetros que los separaban y la beso.

-¡Asco, asco, asco!- grito Lola entrando a la habitación y tapándose los ojos.

-¡Lola!- gruño Quinn separándose de Logan.

-¡Momento justo!- le reclamo Logan frunciendo el seño.

-Tranquilo, Reese- dijo Zoey entrando detrás de Lola. –Este es nuestro dormitorio-

-Hoy a sido un muy mal día- dijo Lola tomando un Blix de la nevera. –Primero no suena mi despertador, luego el profesor me regaña…-

-Tal vez sea porque le dijiste viejo calvo- comentó Zoey sentándose sobre su cama.

-…después, tengo que cargar a mi asesora de dormitorio hasta su cuarto- siguió Lola ignorando a su amiga. -¡Y por si fuera poco entro a mi habitación y veo a estos dos compartiendo saliva!-

-¿Qué paso con Coco?- preguntó Quinn.

-Lloraba por Carl, nada nuevo- dijo Lola haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

-Me siento mal por ella- comentó Zoey. –Se ve que ella la está pasando muy mal sin él-

-Se le pasara- dijo Lola.

-No lose…se veía tan mal-

-¿Qué tan mal?- preguntó Quinn.

-Tan mal como cuando al señor Lewis se le cayó el peluquín enfrente de la clase- dijo Zoey.

-Entonces está mal- opinó Logan. –Pero eso se saca por salir con lunáticos… ¡ella ya está bastante loca!-

-¡Que adorable eres!- exclamó Zoey con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

Al día siguiente en el patio…

Michael, James y Logan salían de un edificio con las mochilas al hombro y unos cuantos libros en las manos.

-Odio las clases- dijo Michael.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó James.

-Piénsalo. Ninguna tiene sentido…son solo cosas que inventaron un montón de viejecitos para fastidiar a las futuras generaciones-

-Eso tiene mucho sentido- dijo Logan.

-Pssss…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Michael.

-Yo no dije nada- James frunció el seño.

-Pssss…-

-¿Oyeron eso?- preguntó Logan volteando a ver a su alrededor.

-Pssss…-

-¡Ahí!- dijo James señalando unos árboles.

Los tres se encaminaron hasta ahí se sobresaltaron al ver que un hombre bastante corpulento se traba de ocultar, sin éxito, detrás del árbol más delgado.

-¿Carl?- preguntó Michael sorprendido.

-Pssss…-

-¡Ya estamos aquí, deja de hacernos "Psss…"!- gritó Logan.

-Lo siento- se excuso el hombre. –Pero no se supone que yo deba de estar aquí…hum…ustedes son amigos de Coco, ¿no?-

-Algo así- dijo James.

-Bueno, necesito una especie de favor-.

Cuarto 101…

-¿¡Matrimonio?- gritaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Con Coco?- preguntó Dustin, entre sorprendido y divertido por la situación.

-No, con la señora de la cafetería, Dustin- dijo Logan poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Carl miró avergonzado hacia el suelo.

-Él cree que nosotros podríamos ayudarlo a declararse- explico James.

-Pero, Coco rompió contigo- dijo Quinn.

-Si, lo sé…fui un idiota. Iba a declararme en la cena que organizó pero, no se…me puse nervioso, empezó a sudar como cerdo…-

-Guack- todos hicieron una mueca.

-¡Y peleamos!- siguió Carl, apesumbrado. –Tal vez esto les sorprenda, pero no soy muy bueno para el romance-

-¿Quién lo diría?- preguntó Michael fingiendo sorpresa.

-Carl, realmente no creo que sea buena idea- dijo Zoey. –Es decir, es algo muy delicado lo que quieres hacer y deberías de hacerlo tú mismo. Además, no puedo ayudarte, Dustin me pidió ayuda para su examen de francés y…-

-Da lo mismo- Dustin se encogió de hombros.- Me podre a ver películas francesas y ya-

-¡Dustin!- lo regaño su hermana.

En ese momento, Coco se paro al margen de la puerta con una lata de comida entreabierta en una mano y un pañuelo en la otra. Todos empujaron a Carl bajo la cama antes de que fuera visto y pusieron cara de inocentes.

-Solo venía a preguntarles si no tienen un poco de helado- lloriqueó Coco.

-No, ¿para qué quieres helado?- preguntó Lola.

-Es que, en las películas dicen que cuando una se deprime debe comer mucho helado- explico Coco limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Pero si tú siempre comes helado, aunque no estés deprimida- comentó Michael.

-¡Aggghh!- Coco le lanzo la lata que tenía en la mano, casi golpeándolo en la cabeza.- ¡Tonto niño insensible!-.

Emitió un sonoro sollozo y se fue corriendo.

Carl salió de su escondite y miró afligido hacia la puerta por la que su ex novia había desaparecido.

-De acuerdo- dijo Zoey.- Te ayudaremos, solo porque Coco se quedara sin agua en el cuerpo de tanto llorar-

-¡Gracias!- exclamó Carl poniéndose torpemente de pie. Busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una pequeña caja negra. –Guarda tu el anillo, ¿si?-

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Soy un poco torpe…hace unos días, lo olvide en la cena de mi mamá- confeso Carl. –Necesite de dos horas para sacarlo del pastel de carne-.

Más tarde, estancia de las chicas…

Chase estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, con la laptop frente a él y un empaque de galletas a un lado.

-¡Chase!-.

Zoey entró corriendo a la estancia y se sentó junto a su novio.

-¿Dónde habías estado? ¡Te deje como cinco mensajes!- le dijo Zoey.

-Terminando los trabajos atrasados de historia- explicó él cerrando la laptop y tomando una galleta.

-¿Ves? Te dije que no debías dejarlo para último momento…y también creí decirte que no comieras tanta comida chatarra- Zoey lo miró severamente.

-Si, mamá- rió él terminando de masticar la galleta.

La chica también se rió y se descolgó la mochila del hombro. De una de las bolsas, sacó la pequeña cajita negra y se la mostro a Chase.

-Mira-.

El chico tomó la caja confundido y la abrió.

-Es un anillo- dijo.

-Si, un anillo de compromiso- dijo Zoey sonriendo.

La cara de Chase palideció al instante.

-Un…un ¿Qué?-

-Un anillo de compromiso- repitió Zoey. –A mi me pareció muy lindo, ¿a ti te gusta?-

-Zo…Zoey…-tartamudeo Chase poniendo el anillo en la mesita que estaba frente a ellos. –Tu…tu sabes que…que…pues…este... ¿no crees que es muy pronto?-

-No- Zoey se encogió de hombros. –Creo que es el momento perfecto para esto-

-Pero…pero…es que…oh, vaya…-Chase comenzó a sudar. –Mira, se que a ti te gusta hacer todo eso que la mayoría de las chicas no hacen…como el baloncesto y los demás deportes, romper las tradiciones y eso, pero… ¿esto?-

-No veo porque no- dijo ella extrañada. –Me gusta ayudar a que la gente exprese lo que siente-

-Si, pero…-el chico se paso una mano por el cabello, desesperado. –Tu sabes que…que eres mi vida, pero… ¡Oh, por Dios, Zoey! ¡Tenemos diecisiete años!-

-¿Qué?- Zoey entrecerró los ojos.

-Aunque…bueno- Chase se encogió de hombros. –Creo que si lo pensamos bien, algún día iba a pasar y…-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¡De esto! ¿De qué más?-

-¿Del anillo que Carl le va a dar a Coco?-

-¡Pues claro que…!- Chase reacciono. -¿Coco? ¿Carl?-

-Si, Carl vino a pedirnos ayuda para declarársele a Coco- explico Zoey. –Le dije a Quinn que te dijera… ¿en qué pensabas?-

-Justamente en eso- mintió Chase suspirando de alivio.

-Hola- Quinn llegó hasta ellos y se sentó. –Por cierto, Chase…-

-Ya es tarde, muchas gracias- gruño él, escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

-Carl ahora está en tu habitación con los chicos y Lola- dijo Quinn. –Tratan de ensayar la declaración-

-Bueno, vamos- dijo Zoey guardando el anillo. -¿Vienes, Chase?-

-Si, si, claro- dijo él, cuya cara volvía a tener su color natural y su corazón volvía a latir con la frecuencia normal.

-La verdad creo que es muy tierno de parte de Carl- comentó Quinn cuando salían de la estancia.

-Si, ya era hora de que se casaran- dijo Zoey.

-¿Quién va a casarse?-.

Coco había aparecido detrás de ellos y los miraba con curiosidad.

-Eh…hum…la maestra de literatura- mintió Zoey, nerviosa.

-Si, su novio al fin le propuso matrimonio- dijo Chase.

-¡Oh, vaya!- se lamento Coco. -¡Esto es genial! Ahora esa solterona se va a casar y ¿yo? ¡Sin novio! ¡Soy una perdedora!-

-Coco…-

-¡Voy a terminar sola y amargada, viviendo en una casa horrible con un gato de mascota!-

-¿Gato?-

-¡Si!- lloriqueó Coco. -¿Qué no ven películas? ¡Las señoras siempre tienen un gato horrible de mascota!-.

Ahogo un grito y salió corriendo con ademan trágico.

-Carl debe declararse lo antes posible- dijo Quinn.

-¿Gato?- preguntaba Chase aun confundido. -¿Un gato?-.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto 145…

Lola, James, Dustin, Logan, Michael y Carl estaban sentados en el sofá frene a la televisión con la mirada muy atenta.

-¿Ves como se arrodilla?- pregunto Lola. -¿Y cómo la mira al preguntarle? ¡Es exactamente así como lo tienes que hacer!-.

Carl asintió.

-Bien, ahora veamos como lo haces- dijo James apagando la televisión y levantándose del sofá junto con los demás.

-Está bien- dijo Carl.

-Bueno, solo finge que Michael es Coco- dijo Lola colocándose al lado del hombre.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué yo? ¡Tu eres la chica!- reclamo Michael.

-Si, pero yo soy la más sensible en esta habitación- se excuso ella. –Debo observar y corregir. Ahora, Carl, pídele matrimonio-.

Carl se arrodillo frente a Michael bastante nervioso, se mordió el labio y se paso una mano por los cabellos.

-No puedo- dijo. -¡No es Coco! ¡Es un chico!-

-No te fijes en eso. ¡Ya se!-. Lola se quito un moño del cabello y lo coloco en la cabeza de Michael. –Ahora, haz que se case contigo-.

Logan y Dustin comenzaron a tomar fotos con sus celulares.

-¡Oigan!- gruño Michael ofendido. -¡No hagan eso!-

-Descuida- dijo Dustin.- Solo se la mostrare a mis amigos…tal vez a mi novia y a las amigas de mi novia…y a las porristas…-

-Es más efectivo si la subes a internet- sugirió Logan cerrando su teléfono.

-Muy bien, ahora, Carl- dijo James.

Carl resoplo resignado y miro a Michael a los ojos.

-Coco, nena…eres la chica más sexy que he conocido… ¿nos casamos?-

-No me siento cómodo contestando- dijo Michael haciendo una mueca.

-¿Cómo van?- pregunto Zoey entrando al cuarto seguida de Chase y Quinn.

-Depende de cómo consideres el hecho de que Carl le esté pidiendo matrimonio a Michael- contestó James con una sonrisa.

-Pues más vale que nos apuremos- dijo Quinn con severidad. –Porque Coco está comiendo y llorando como nunca antes, ¡está hecha un desastre!-

-No, pero no puede estar hecha un desastre si le van a pedir matrimonio- se lamento Lola.

-¿Por qué rayos tienes un moño en la cabeza?- le preguntó Chase a Michael con inmensa confusión.

-Muy bien, esto haremos- dijo Zoey poniéndose en pose de líder. –Lola, Quinn y yo trataremos de arreglar a Coco, mientras los chicos ayudaran a Carl a declararse, ¿entendido?-

-Entendido- dijeron todos a la vez.

-Una duda- Michael alzo la mano, como si estuviera en clase.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Puedo quitarme el moño?-

-Si, por favor hazlo- dijo Zoey.

Más tarde, cuarto 101…

-Pero, no entiendo porque debo de lucir bien- se quejo Coco mientras Lola la obligaba a sentarse en la cama. –No tengo porque lucir bien…ya no tengo un novio para que me vea-

-No necesitas un novio para verte bien- dijo Lola.- Solo necesitas dejar de llorar, un lindo vestido, maquillaje, un peine y…tal vez algo de jabón-

-Esto va a ser difícil- murmuro Quinn.

-¡Pero no quiero!- Coco se dejo caer y comenzó a llorar.

-No, no llores- le dijo Zoey tratando de levantarla. –Queremos que te veas linda porque…queremos un tiempo de chicas contigo-

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Coco.

-¿Enserio?- preguntaron Lola y Quinn.

-Si- gruño Zoey. –Nada mejor que pasar tiempo de chicas para olvidar a los chicos ¿no?-

-Está bien- se resigno Coco limpiándose las lágrimas. –Si tu consideras que eso necesito, lo hare-

-Perfecto…Lola, comienza a peinarla mientras Quinn y yo elegimos su ropa- ordeno Zoey.

-Tal vez sería bueno que me bañara primero- dijo Coco ahogando un sollozo. –No lo hago desde el martes…-

-Ve a bañarte- dijo Zoey poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Cuarto 145…

-Muy bien, para conseguir a las chicas, lo único que tienes que hacer es lucir así de increíble- Logan se señalo el rostro. –Pero si no tienes la suerte de tener una cara como la mía, entonces debes de saber las palabras exactas-.

Se paseaba por la habitación con ademan presumido mientras Carl estaba en una silla frente a él anotando todo en una libretita. Chase, James, Michael y Dustin observaban todo desde el sofá.

-Por ejemplo, ¿Qué le dices a una chica cuando te da un regalo?- preguntó Logan.

-Hum… ¿gracias?- respondió Carl.

-¡Error!- dijo Logan. –Si una chica te da un regalo, le dices que tú le habías comprado uno ya, pero que lo olvidaste en tu cuarto, entonces corres a comprarle algo muy lindo y se lo llevas-

-¿Eso no es engañar?- preguntó Carl confundido.

-Si te sirve para conquistar muchas chicas, entonces ¿Qué importa?-

-No, no, no- dijo Chase levantándose. –Esa no es la manera de declararse-

-Cierra la boca, niño esponjado- le dijo Logan y se volvió hacia Carl otra vez. –Bueno, ahora… ¿Qué ropa te vas a poner para la declaración?-

-¿Esto?- Carl se señalo la camiseta de cuadros y los pantalones vaqueros que traía puestos.

-¿Quieres que Coco se asuste?- preguntó Logan. –Debes de elegir bien tu ropa para que la chica se muera por ti…algo elegante y que diga "soy demasiado genial"-

-Creo que vomitare- se quejo Dustin.

-¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor, niño?- preguntó Logan.

-La verdad si- dijo Dustin. Aparto a Logan de un empujón y se paro frente a Carl. –Para impresionar a una chica debes de decirle cumplidos, cientos de cumplidos-

-¿Cómo cuales?-

-Dile que tiene lindo cabello, luego elogia su ropa, dile que su piel luce muy linda hoy y que tiene la mejor sonrisa que has visto…también menciona unas cuantas cosas sobre sus ojos, eso les gusta, después habla de su personalidad…que es la mejor chica que has conocido y…-

-Wow, wow, wow- dijo Carl. –Calma, niño, no escribo tan rápido-.

Habitación 101…

Coco se sentó en una silla, con una bata puesta y una toalla enredada en el cabello.

-Bueno, estoy lista. Embellézcanme- dijo Coco.

-Seguro. Lola, elige el vestido, Quinn, los pies, yo las manos- ordeno Zoey.

-Aggghh… ¿Por qué yo los pies?- preguntó Quinn sentándose en el piso junto a los pies de Coco.

-Ten cuidado- le advirtió Coco. –Hace unos días me salió un espantoso grano y amenaza con explotar en cualquier momento-.

Quinn miró suplicante a Zoey, pero ella solo le dirigió una mirada severa, así que la chica se dispuso a "embellecer" los pies de su asesora de dormitorio.

Cuarto 145…

-Lo que una chica quiere al momento de pedirle matrimonio es algo gracioso- dijo Michael sonriendo. –Por ejemplo, puedes decirle: "Oye, nena… ¿subiste de peso? ¡La mayoría de las mujeres casadas lo hacen! Tal vez debamos casarnos"-

-Eso esta bueno- dijo Carl con una sonrisa.

-Esta pésimo- comentó Chase.

-O también puedes decir: "Te necesito tanto como la pulga necesita al piojo…", poesía pura- suspiro Michael.

-Genial- rio Carl y saludo a Michael con el puño.

-¡Es horrible!- dijo James, incrédulo.

-Tal vez, pero es lo más fácil de escribir- dijo Carl anotando en su libretita.

-Una propuesta de matrimonio debe ser seria… ¡es algo serio!- dijo Chase levantándose. –Cuando le vas a proponer matrimonio a una chica debes de dejarle claro que es lo más importante para ti-

-¿Incluso más que la comida?- preguntó Carl.

-Si, mucho más que la comida- dijo Chase poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Debes de hacerlo de la manera tradicional…arrodillándote, mostrándole el anillo y diciéndole algo lindo-

-Cursi- murmuro Logan.

-Así es como se pide matrimonio- dijo Chase.

-Si, pero debe ser más formal que eso- dijo James poniéndose frente a Carl. –Debes ser formal y tradicional, pero también ponerle tu estilo-

-¿Hablas de cantarle una canción country?- preguntó Carl. –Porque conozco una que en verdad le encanta…-

-No, hablo de ser tu mismo- dijo James. –Pero al mismo tiempo debe de verte como alguien maduro, capaz de saber manejar algo como el matrimonio-

-¿Le pides que sea maduro a Carl?- preguntó Dustin con incredulidad.

Habitación 101…

-Muy bien. Lola, muéstrame los vestidos que encontraste en el armario de Coco- pidió Zoey.

-Bueno, tu lo pediste- dijo Lola colocando varios vestidos en la cama de Zoey.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó la rubia al ver un montón de vestidos anticuados y bastante feos.

-Lo mejor que Coco tenía en su armario- respondió Lola.

-¡Les dije que mi ropa no es la mejor del mercado!- dijo Coco mientras Quinn terminaba de pintarle las uñas.

-¿Qué hay del único vestido lindo que tenías?-

-¡Esta en la basura!- lloriqueó Coco. -¡Me recuerda a la última vez que vi a Carl!-

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Lola en susurro. –No puede ir a su petición de matrimonio con estas fachas-.

Zoey resopló. Observo el montón de vestidos amontonados en su cama y tomo uno rojo con cuello de tortuga, mangas largas y el largo hasta los tobillos, luego, con la otra mano tomo uno negro lleno de holanes muy feos y por alguna extraña razón, sonrió.

-Pásame tijeras, hilo y aguja-.

Cuarto 145…

-¡Debe de ser seguro de si mismo!- gritaba Logan.

-¡No, debe de ser halagador!- Dustin se subió al sofá para estar a la misma altura que los demás.

-¡Gracioso, debe de ser gracioso!- gritaba Michael, enfadado.

-¡No! ¡Debe de ser maduro!- James cruzó los brazos.

-¡Tierno, es tierno como debe ser!- grito Chase.

-¡¿Cómo vas a hacerlo, Carl?- preguntó Dustin a gritos.

-Si, ¿Cómo?- grito Michael.

Carl estaba pegado a la silla, asustado por los gritos que profanaban los chicos.

-Yo…este…no lo sé…-musitó Carl apretando la libretita.

-Esto no lo ayuda en nada- dijo Chase. –Debemos dejar de pelear-

-Es cierto- dijo Dustin. –Hay que ver la manera de ayudarlo-

-¡Ya lo tengo!- dijo Carl de repente y se levanto de la silla. -¿Quién de ustedes es el que consigue más chicas?-

-Yo, obviamente- dijo Logan en tono presumido.

-Toc, toc-.

Una chica de cabello negro, bastante linda, había llegado hasta la puerta del cuarto con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

-James, me estaba preguntando… ¿irías a estudiar conmigo mañana por la tarde? Es que eres tan bueno en Historia y yo no…-emitió un suspiro y vio al chico con ojos de enamorada.

-Claro, te veo mañana- dijo James sonriéndole.

La chica volvió a suspirar y salió del cuarto.

-Eso no prueba nada- gruño Logan cruzando los brazos.

-Hola, James-.

Una muchacha pelirroja se había parado al margen de la puerta y miraba a James con coquetería.

-¿Quieres ir a comer el sábado? Escuche que el Sushi Rox servirá su especialidad ese día-

-Me parece bien- dijo James con simpleza.

-Ok, te veo el sábado…adiós- le guiño un ojo y salió del cuarto.

-Creo que me voy con el niño rubio- dijo Carl.

Logan gruño y James sonrió.

Cuarto 101….

-¡Ya sal, Coco!- grito Quinn golpeando la puerta.

-¿Estas segura de que quedo bien?- pregunto Lola recargada en la pared afuera de su cuarto.

-Eso espero. Los chicos ya deben de estarnos esperando- dijo Zoey con preocupación.

-¡Coco!- Quinn volvió a tocar la puerta.

Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió y de ella salió Coco, completamente transformada.

Su cabello estaba totalmente liso y brillante y un prendedor lo adornaba; en la cara le relucía una gran sonrisa, resaltada por un buen labial. Y el vestido…bueno, los trapos feos que había tenido también se habían transformado: era rojo hasta la rodilla, sin mangas y con el cuello de tortuga, con unas cuantas brillantinas adornándolo, la parte de abajo estaba cortada de modo que debajo del vestido resaltaba otro negro y de gasa que combinaba a la perfección con los zapatos.

-Wow- dijo Lola observándola. -¡Estas genial!-

-Gracias- dijo Coco avergonzada. -¡Me fascino, Zoey! Te voy a dar toda mi ropa y la vas a hacer así de linda ¿de acuerdo?-

-Claro- dijo la chica sonriendo. –Ahora, vámonos que es tarde-

-¿Tarde para qué?- preguntó la mujer, confundida.

-Tu solo ven- le dijo Quinn jalándola del brazo.

Noche, patio de la PCA…

Los chicos y Carl caminaban apresurados. El último traía puesto un esmoquin algo apretado y el cabello muy bien peinado, en la mano portaba una rosa roja y se le veía bastante nervioso.

-Tu tranquilo, Carl- lo consolaba James. –Lo harás bien-

-¿Se dan cuenta de que no he comido desde en la mañana?- se quejo Michael.- Muero de hambre-

-¡Llegamos!-.

Zoey, Lola y Quinn se acercaron a ellos corriendo.

-¿Están listos?- preguntó Zoey.

-Si- dijo Dustin. –Bueno…eso esperamos-

-¿Dónde está Coco?- preguntó Chase.

-La dejamos en las mesas- explico Lola. –Le dijimos que un minuto estábamos con ella-

-El anillo- dijo Zoey sacando la cajita negra de su bolsillo y entregándosela a Carl. –Ahora, ve por ella, Carl-.

El hombre suspiro y comenzó a caminar, pero luego de unos metros se detuvo y volteó a verlos con aflicción.

-¡Vengan conmigo! ¡No puedo hacerlo!-

-¡Carl!-

-¡Estoy nervioso, y comenzare a sudar!- se quejo él pasándose una mano por la frente. -¡Por favor!-.

Todos resoplaron resignados y comenzaron a caminar con él.

Llegaron hasta las mesas en donde todavía se encontraban algunas sobras de comida del almuerzo. Coco estaba en una mesa algo alejada y otra vez lloraba sin control mientras comía un sándwich.

-Oh, no…-se quejo Quinn.

-¡Coco!- exclamó Zoey acercándose a ella.

Carl se oculto detrás de los demás en cuanto Coco levanto la vista.

-Lo lamento…-sollozo ella. –Pero…pero, no puedo tener una noche de chicas, Zoey… ¡Extraño a Carl!-

-Las penas no se arreglan comiendo sándwiches… ¿de dónde lo sacaste?- preguntó Zoey.

-Estaba aquí…en esta mesa…-sollozó.

-¡Guack!-

-No, está bien…solo tenía un poco de basura…pero, descuida, se la quite…-

-¡Esta no es la manera de resolver tus problemas!- exclamó Zoey quitándole el sándwich de las manos.

-¿Y cuál es entonces?- grito ella levantándose de la silla. -¡Extraño mucho a Carl, Zoey! ¡Quisiera que estuviera aquí y poder pedirle perdón por haber terminado! ¡Decirle que lo necesito mucho y que quiero regresar con él! ¡Decirle que…!-

-Pues hazlo- dijo Carl abriéndose pasó entre los chicos. -¡Aquí estoy, mi amor!-.

Coco abrió la boca por la sorpresa. Su piel se puso tan pálida como si hubiera visto a un fantasma…se acerco a Carl con cautela y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

-¿Carl?-

-Si, amor…aquí estoy- dijo él, acortando la distancia entre los dos.

Coco sonrió al igual que él. Zoey se reunió con sus amigos donde todos suspiraban.

-Oh, Carl…quería tanto que estuvieras aquí- suspiro Coco, pero luego, su rostro se torno en una mueca de furia, tomo un plato de comida que estaba en una de las mesas y comenzó a lanzárselo a Carl, sin piedad alguna. -¡Para poder darte tu merecido!-.

Todos los chicos se alarmaron.

-¡Mentiroso, traicionero, mal novio!- gritaba Coco mientras le lanzaba las sobras de comida. -¡Eres un tonto!-

-¡Coco!- grito Lola.

-¡Cierren la boca!- les grito Coco, totalmente enloquecida. -¡Ustedes son parte de esto! ¡Me engañaron y lo trajeron para que pudiera seguirse burlando de mí! ¡Son malas!-

-Coco, nosotras no…-

-Mi amor, escúchame…-suplico Carl cubriéndose de la comida.

-¡No me digas así!- chillo Coco. -¡Te di cuatro años de mi vida y mira como me pagas! ¡Eres un embustero! ¡Nunca me tomaste enserio, tonto! ¡Solo jugabas conmigo! ¡No te pusiste serio jamás!-

-Pero, Coco…-

-¡¿Qué?- les grito ella a los chicos. -¡¿Ustedes no terminaría con un chico que después de cuatro años se burla de ustedes y no intenta formalizar?-

-¡ESO INTENTA!- gritaron todos.

-¿Qué?- murmuro Coco, desconcertada.

-Amor…-la llamo Carl que ya estaba de rodillas frente a ella. –Yo…este…les pedí ayuda a estos niños para hacer esto…-

-Oh, por Dios- musitó Coco con incredulidad.

-Yo…ensaye algo para este momento, pero ya se me olvido- confesó Carl, avergonzado.- Así que voy a improvisar…-.

Coco se llevo las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar, pero más silenciosamente que antes.

-Coco, yo sé que no soy mucho…y que tal vez no te merezca pero, linda, de verdad, eres la chica más grandiosa que he conocido…-.

Logan iba a soltar un comentario sarcástico, pero Chase le metió un panecillo que estaba en la mesa a la boca antes de que hablara.

-…quisiera, pasar toda mi vida contigo y…pues- Carl se rebusco en el bolsillo y sacó el anillo. –Coco, ¿quisieras ser mi esposa?-.

Ella lloriqueó de emoción y luego se volvió hacia los chicos, que no hicieron otra cosa más que asentir emocionados.

-¡Si, Carl!- dijo Coco dejando que le colocaran el anillo en el dedo. -¡Por supuesto que me caso contigo!-.

Carl dejó de sudar y suspiro aliviado. Se levanto y enseguida Coco lo rodeo con los brazos y lo beso. Los chicos aplaudieron.

-¡Oh, vaya, voy a casarme!- grito Coco en cuanto se separo de Carl. -¡Voy a casarme! ¡No voy a ser una solterona! ¡Y no tendré que comprar un gato!-

-¿Un gato?- preguntó Carl, extrañado.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!- exclamó Coco.

Las chicas corrieron a abrazar a su asesora y caminaron juntas hacia un edificio.

-Bien hecho, amigo- dijo James dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Carl.

-Gracias- dijo él. –No fue tan difícil-

-Habla por ti- dijo Michael enfadado. –Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un caballo-

-Vayamos adentro- sugirió Chase. –Estoy exhausto-

-Igual yo- dijo Dustin bostezando. –Y mañana reprobare un examen de francés-

-¿Qué onda con comer las sobras?- preguntó Logan riendo. –No creí conocer a alguien que lo hiciera-

-Si, lo sé…Coco está un poco loca- murmuro Michael para que Carl no lo oyera.

Caminaron hacía el edificio, aun felicitando a Carl por el logro y nadie pudo ver que Michael se regreso a una de las mesas y tomo un pedazo de pizza.

-Oh, qué bien…tenía hambre- dijo mientras le daba una mordida.

* * *

**Ok, antes de suplicar un review, tengo que comentar algo...**

**¡YO JAMAS DIJE QUE EL FIC IBA A TERMINAR EN EL CAPITULO 20! Yo dije, y cito: "Esta temporada va a tener como 20 capitulos, o mas!" **

**No, no lo voy a dejar en el capitulo veinte, sorry si pensaron eso...aun faltan unos...que? cuatro capitulos? SIN CONTAR EL FINAL.**

**O mas o menos, dependiendo de mi creatividad...XD**

**Ahora si, suplico review!**


	20. Nadie Duerme en la Academia

**Soy rapida? Si, se le dice estar de vacasiones jeje. Quiero aprovechar porque en cuanto entre a la escuela me será más dificil actualizar asi que...**

**Bueno, empiezo este capitulo muy feliz porque_...¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 101 REVIEWS! _Jajaja me encanta! Si es Zoey 101 debo de estar feliz por el numero 101, no? jejeje muchas gracias a todos!**

**Bueno, aqui van los comentarios de este capitulo: Se habrán dado cuenta de que Rebecca ha salido más en este fic que en lo que sale en la serie...aqui ya van tres capitulos, cuatro con este, en los que aparece, mientras que en el show normal solo hace...tres apariciones? Bueno, veran porque.**

**Rebecca es un personaje que odio, que odio con todas mis fuerzas...pero...(siempre hay un pero) yo creo que siempre es necesaria una villana en cuanto al romance principal se refiere, es por eso que yo la he jugado talvez un poco más de lo necesario con este personaje.**

**Ademas yo aquí le puse un poquito más de...digamos, de historia. Incluso una bruja como ella debe de tener historia.**

**Bueno, ahora quiero confesar algo...antes del Quogan, repito, ANTES DEL QUOGAN...yo era fan de la pareja de Lola&Logan...ya se, matenme! Pero a mi me encantaban ellos dos...¡ANTES DEL QUOGAN! Ahora soy 100% fan de Quinn/Logan. Pero de cierta manera, extraño la epoca en la que pensaba que ellos dos eran el uno para el otro...asi que por eso es que intente hacerles un pequeño momento juntos...de amigos, obviamente, pero momento al fin y al cabo.**

**Bueno...ya sin más...eso creo...**

**_Zoey 101 y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar) Nickelodeon me llamaría para hacer la Quinta temporada..._**

* * *

En el cuarto 101, Lola, Michael, Zoey, Chase y Logan estaban sentados en el piso con botellas de Blix y platos de palomitas alrededor de ellos.

-¡Y entonces, mi hermanita le puso una lagartija en el agua!- dijo Lola soltando una carcajada. -¡Mi mamá casi se muere del susto!-.

Todos rieron también a carcajadas mientras seguían comiendo, despreocupadamente.

-¡Vaya, quisiera tener un hermanito que hiciera esas cosas!- dijo Chase con melancolía.

-No, creeme, no quieres- dijo Zoey sonriendo.

-Por favor, Dustin nunca hace nada tan malo- dijo Michael tomando de su Blix.

-¿Así? Una vez nos quedamos dos meses castigados porque a Dustin se le ocurrió "revelarle" al mundo que mi tío se ponía humectante de pies en la cabeza-

-¿En la cabeza?- preguntó Logan.

-Si, según él era un método para que el cabello volviera a crecerle- explico Zoey tomando una palomita del plato.

-¿Y cómo lo público?-

-Lo grabo en video y lo mando al programa de "Videos mas graciosos de América"- dijo Zoey ocultando una risa. –Lo repitieron por más de un mes-

-Espera, ¿era el tipo con ropa horrenda y anteojos de botella?- preguntó Logan con una carcajada.

-El mismo-

-¡Amaba ese video!- dijo Logan. -¡No puedo creer que sea tío tuyo!-.

Todos volvieron a reír. Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y Quinn entró en ella resoplando y con la cara algo fastidiada.

-Vaya, ¿soy yo o la chica más linda del planeta entro a esta habitación?- preguntó Logan sonriéndole.

-¡Que asco!- dijo Lola haciendo una mueca y lanzándole una palomita a Logan. -¡Deja que comamos en paz!-

-¿Por qué esa cara?- le preguntó Chase a Quinn mientras ella se sentaba junto a Logan y dejaba caer la mochila al piso.

-Richard Goyle me planto- dijo Quinn resoplando.

-¿Quién es…?-

-El ayudante de Quinn para hacer experimentos- dijo Zoey contestando la pregunta de Chase.

-¡Y hoy va a haber una gran cantidad de radiación en la noche, porque va a pasar el Cometa Clayton!- se quejo Quinn. -¡Iba a conectar unos cables al cerebro de Richard para poder analizar si las hondas que emite el cometa afectan de algún modo el cerebro humano!-

-Ahora veo porque te planto- murmuro Lola.

-Bueno, que alguien más lo haga- dijo Chase con simpleza. –No es el fin del mundo-

-Supongo- Quinn torció la boca. –Amor, ¿me ayudarías?-

-Pues…-Logan se mordió el labio. –Quisiera…de verdad, quisiera- aclaró. Aunque su voz decía todo lo contrario. –Pero, voy a ver una película con James está noche-

-¿Y ustedes?- preguntó Quinn esperanzada.

-Ni loca me voy a poner cables en la cabeza- advirtió Lola.

-Te ayudaría pero…-Zoey volteó a ver a Chase. –Tenemos una cita hoy-

-Si, el maestro Bender nos dio permiso de hacer una cena en la azotea del edificio- dijo Chase. –Pero, Michael no tiene nada que hacer esta noche-.

Michael volteó a ver a su amigo como si quisiera matarlo con los ojos. Al ver la mirada suplicante de Quinn, no hizo más que resoplar y poner los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, yo te ayudo- dijo al fin.

-¡Gracias!- Quinn dio un saltito y lo abrazo. -¡Te veo aquí a las once de la noche!-

-¿A las nueve?- preguntó Michael afligido.

-Descuida, ya pedí permiso para hacer el experimento- dijo Quinn. –El Decano Rivers me dijo que en tanto no incendiara la escuela, no había problema-

-No lo dice por eso- dijo Logan con una sonrisa. –Lo dice porque se perderá el programa de la "Vaquita Sonriente"-

-¡Cállate!-

-Así que, estarás operando el cerebro de Michael y Zoey va a estar disfrutando de su cita cursi y rara- razono Lola. –Eso significa que por fin tendré paz en este dormitorio-

-¿Eso se puede?- preguntó Michael.

-Si- dijo Lola con determinación. –Veré las películas que yo quiera sin que Quinn grite de miedo, pondré la música que a mí me plazca sin que Zoey diga que es mala y leeré un buen libro sin que ninguna de las dos me diga que apague la luz-

-Bueno, pero ten cuidado con Sammy Reegan- dijo Logan con cierta maldad en la voz.

-¿Y esa quién es?-

-Es un fantasma- explico Logan. –Se dice que aparece cuando un chico o chica se encuentra solo en su dormitorio…los asusta hasta que se vuelven locos-

-Se oye estúpido- dijo Lola rodando los ojos. –Estas inventándolo-

-Bueno, cree lo que quieras- le dijo Logan. –Pero, no vengas a llorar cuando Sammy Reegan te haya vuelto loca-.

Noche, cuarto 145…

Logan se recostó en el sofá con ademan despreocupado y encendió su pantalla de plasma. James se tiro en el piso con un plato de palomitas en las manos y le paso un poco a su amigo.

-¿No esperamos a los otros?- preguntó James.

-No- Logan puso los ojos en blanco. –Chase está en una boba cita y Michael está siendo el conejillo de indias de mi novia-

-Siempre he dicho que hay que tener cuidado con Quinn- dijo James sonriendo. –Me preocupo por ti, Logan…si llegas a hacerle algo a esa chica te hará sufrir mucho, tanto que hasta tal vez inventen canciones al respecto-.

Logan le pego en la cabeza con la mano.

-Hola, chicos- dijo Dustin entrando a la habitación con una bolsa de papas abierta en las manos. -¿Es noche de película?-

-Pelea o Muere III- respondió Logan tomando un puñado de palomitas.

-¿Puedo verla con ustedes? Mi compañero y yo peleamos, nos estábamos haciendo unas bromas y…-

-¿Qué clase de bromas?- James arqueó las cejas.

-Bueno…puse polvo picante en sus calcetines, luego él me dio un laxante horrible, le respondí con un pastel en la cara y luego, cuando ya estaba planeando la próxima broma, me dijo que era suficiente y peleamos-explico Dustin mientras se estremecía. -¿Puedo estar aquí mientras las cosas se calman?-

-Claro, siéntate- dijo James mientras apartaba los pies de Logan del sofá para que Dustin tomara asiento.

-Dame papas- dijo Logan arrebatándole la bolsa de la mano.

-¡No!- grito Dustin, pero fue muy tarde porque Logan ya tenía un puñado de frituras en su boca.

-¡No seas envidioso!- dijo Logan metiéndose otro puñado a la boca.

-¡Esas papas eran la próxima broma!- grito Dustin. -¡Estaban en la basura de la cafetería desde el jueves!-.

Logan palideció y le aventó la bolsa de papas a Dustin.

-¿En la basura? ¿Por qué diablos las trajiste?- grito Logan.

-¡Se las iba a dar a mi compañero!- se defendió el niño. -¡Estaba a punto de tirarlas a la basura!-

-¡Eres un…!- pero Logan no pudo decir nada más porque de inmediato su cara adquirió un tono verdoso y tuvo que sujetarse el estomago con una mano.

-Ahora vuelvo- musitó tapándose la boca y saliendo del cuarto apresuradamente.

Pasillo, en un edificio de la PCA…

Zoey caminaba por ahí, peinada y con un vestido negro casual pero bastante lindo…algo ideal para una cita en la azotea. Estaba muy feliz hasta que una persona en pijama se planto delante de ella impidiéndole el paso.

-Hola, Zoey- dijo Rebecca con su típica voz de bruja.

-Rebecca- contestó Zoey, suponiendo que nada bueno se acercaba.

-¿Vas a algún lado?-

-Si, ahora que lo mencionas…-trato de avanzar, pero Rebecca se movió hacia el lado, impidiendo otra vez su paso.

-Me entere de que tienes una cita con Chase…muy tierno- dijo Rebecca fingiendo un suspiro.

-Si y si me disculpas…-Zoey intentó moverse otra vez pero la chica le siguió bloqueando el paso.

-No, no, no- Rebecca cambio su tono y uso uno más meloso. –No me malinterpretes, Zoey. Yo solo venía a disculparme contigo-

-¿Eh?-

-He sido una muy mala persona- dijo Rebecca afligida. –Quería pedirte perdón por todas las molestias que te he hecho pasar. ¡Fui terrible! Ahora solo espero que puedas perdonarme…-

-De acuerdo, esto es raro- dijo Zoey frunciendo el seño.

-Lo sé…pero, en verdad quiero que reconsideres el hecho de perdonarme- Rebecca sonrió.- Y tal vez, no se…algún día podríamos llegar a ser amigas-

-Supongo…-dijo Zoey, extrañada.

-Que bueno, porque la verdad creo que…-.

Pero justo en ese segundo, cuando Zoey ya tenía la guardia baja, Rebecca la había empujado hasta un armario de escobas que estaba abierto y la había tratado de encerrar. Reaccionando justo a tiempo, Zoey jaló a su oponente del brazo para impedir que ella saliera del armario y tratar de correr, pero Rebecca también reacciono rápido y ambas estuvieron forcejeando unos pasos dentro del armario hasta que Rebecca empujo a Zoey y está, por el impulso cayó de espaldas a la puerta, provocando que se cerrara.

-¡No!- chilló Rebecca apartando a Zoey de un empujón. -¡Tonta!-

-¡¿Qué rayos de pasa?- preguntó Zoey sobándose el brazo. -¡Me querías encerrar en este armario!-

-¡Y ahora las dos estamos encerradas!- grito Rebecca, algo histérica.

-Un momento, ¿Qué?-

-Este armario solo se puede abrir por fuera- dijo Rebecca mirándola con odio. -¡Es por eso que quería dejarte aquí! ¡Así no podrías llegar a tu cita y Chase rompería contigo!-

-¡¿Estas demente o qué?- Zoey también se altero. -¡Ábrela ya!-

-No se puede- gruño Rebecca. –Estamos varadas aquí, Brooks-.

Mientras tanto, cuarto 101…

_-¡I love rock and rol_l!- gritaba Lola brincando en la cama de Zoey con un peine en la mano usado como micrófono imaginario. _-¡So put another dime in the jukebox baby! __¡I love rock and roll, so come take your time and dance with me!-._

La canción se termino y Lola bajo de la cama pegando un brinco, apagó el radio y se sujeto el cabello en una coleta.

-Vaya, adoro que no estén aquí- suspiro mientras dejaba el cepillo en el tocador. –Ahora, vamos a mi libro…-.

Se dirigió al pequeño mueble que tenía y saco un libro, si bien no grueso, bastante amplio para mantenerla entretenida. Luego, se recostó en el sofá, prendió la lámpara más cercana y abrió el libro.

Los siguientes diez segundos se dedico a leer, pero su lectura fue interrumpida por un pequeño sonido golpeando su ventana.

-Es el viento- se dijo rápidamente y volvió a su lectura.

El mismo ruido golpeo la ventana de la habitación 101 otras dos veces y Lola se sobresalto. Se levanto del sofá y resignada, abrió la gran ventana de su cuarto, pero al ver que no había nada se encogió de hombros y volvió a cerrarla.

-¿En que estábamos?- le preguntó a su libro. -¡Oh, si!-.

De pronto, la lámpara que Lola estaba usando para leer se apago y un segundo después la luz desapareció de todo el cuarto.

-Estúpidos fusibles- susurró mientras se levantaba a revisar la lámpara.

Pero en ese momento, un ruido detrás de la pequeña nevera la hizo gritar.

Mientras tanto, afuera de un edificio, algo alejado…

-Muy bien, ahora subiremos a la azotea de este edificio- ordeno Quinn, que cargaba una gran caja de metal.

-¡Es altísimo!- se quejo Michael. -¡Nos tomara años subir!-

-No seas bebé- lo crítico Quinn. –Ahora ven que tengo que experimentar con tus ondas cerebrales-

-Me las van a pagar- susurro Michael, enojado.

Azotea de otro edificio…

Chase estaba prendiendo las velas que se encontraban sobre la pequeña mesa que había colocado en el centro de la azotea. Esponjo un poco las flores que había llevado y luego se dedico a oler la cena que ya estaba en sus platillos.

Tomo asiento en una de las dos únicas sillas que había en ese improvisado lugar para cenar, se reviso el cabello usando una cuchara como espejo y reviso su reloj de mano.

-Tal vez se le hizo tarde- se dijo a si mismo con esperanza.

Armario del conserje…

-¡Ayuda!- gritaba Zoey pegándole a la puerta con desesperación.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!- lloriqueó Rebecca imitando a su oponente.

-¡Es inútil!- grito Zoey dejando de pegarle a la puerta. –Todo el mundo ya está dormido-

-¡Esto es tu culpa!- gruño Rebecca dejándose caer en el piso.

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Tu me trataste de encerrar aquí!-

-Si, y si te hubieras dejado encerrar y no hubieras puesto resistencia, yo estaría afuera, probablemente ya dormida…-Rebecca la miró con desafío y añadió:- O tal vez hubiera ido a hacerle compañía a Chase. Pobre de él…ha de estar tan solitario…-.

Zoey contó hasta diez mentalmente y resopló. Luego, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea, saco su teléfono.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Hablar para que nos saquen de aquí- dijo Zoey poniéndose el celular en la oreja. -¡Diablos! No tengo crédito. Usa el tuyo-

-¿Por qué piensas que cargaría mi celular si estaba a punto de irme a dormir?- preguntó Rebecca poniendo los ojos en blanco. -¿Alguna otra brillante idea?-

-Estrangularte sería una buena- dijo Zoey dándole la espalda.

-Quisiera verte intentarlo-.

Cuarto 145…

-Logan lleva más de media hora en el baño- comentó James dándole un sorbo a un Blix.

-Déjalo- dijo Dustin restándole importancia y sentándose en el piso. –No le pasara nada, o nada grave por lo menos-.

James se rió y le subió el volumen a la televisión.

-Amo esa película- dijo Dustin. –En especial la escena en la que Tony McDonald´s le rompe el brazo al villano mientras juegan vencidas-

-Si, es buena- admitió James. –Pero se ve demasiado falso-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Por favor- se burlo James. –Nadie puede quebrarle el brazo a otra persona jugando vencidas. Es ficción-

-No, no es cierto- dijo Dustin. –Mi papá me enseño a jugar el verano pasado y la verdad es que varios movimientos son peligrosos-

-¿Así?- James lo miró con algo de malicia. –Veamos que tienes-.

Dustin sonrió ante el desafío y aparto el plato de palomitas de la pequeña mesita de centro. Puso su codo en ella y luego espero a que James pusiera el suyo para poder jugar.

-Bueno, si sientes dolor, Dustin, no dudes en decírmelo- dijo James con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Solo pon tu brazo- dijo Dustin poniendo los ojos en blanco.

James obedeció y conto hasta tres. Al instante, los dos comenzaron a empujar su brazo hacia el lado contrario de su oponente. Pasados tres segundos, Dustin derribo el brazo de James con suma facilidad.

-Pero…pero…-musitó el chico, aun incrédulo.

-Te lo dije- rió Dustin.

-¿A si? Revancha-.

Azotea…

Michael estaba recostado en una silla, con una especie de casco metálico en la cabeza, el cual se conectaba a la laptop de Quinn, que estaba sentada junto a su amigo con una antena bastante grande a su lado.

-¿Prometes que no me pasara nada?- preguntó Michael asustado.

-Tu relájate- dijo Quinn sin sacar la vista de la computadora. –Entre más relajado estés, menos me tardare-

-¿Quién puede relajarse contigo a un lado?- preguntó Michael dejando escapar una ligera nota de histeria en su voz.

-El cometa Clayton pasara en cualquier momento- dijo Quinn mirando al cielo con unos binoculares.

-Quinn, estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia- murmuro Michael de mal modo.

-¡Cálmate!- dijo Quinn. –Si quieres, mientras esperamos puedes ayudarme con mi otro experimento. Quiero probar que los electroshocks en el cerebro afectan una pequeña parte del equilibrio… ¿listo?-

-¿Qué?-.

Michael ni siquiera había comprendido lo que Quinn le había dicho cuando ella apretó un botón de su laptop y el casco de Michael emitió una descarga eléctrica.

El chico grito y se sujeto de la silla fuertemente.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó Quinn entusiasmada cuando hubo detenido el electroshock.

-¿¡Estas loca o qué?- preguntó Michael arrancando el casco de su cabeza. -¡Pudiste matarme!-

-¡Vuelve a ponerte el casco!- ordeno Quinn levantándose. -¡Aun tengo que ver si el cometa Clayton te afecta o no…!-

-¡No me importa tu cometa!- grito Michael apresurándose a caminar hacia la puerta.- ¡Estas sola con este experimento!-

-¡Michael!-

-¡Me voy a ver la "Vaquita sonriente"!-.

Se dirigió hacia la salida, pero Quinn fue más rápida y antes de que llegara corrió y se trepo a su espalda impidiéndole el paso.

-¡No, no te vas a ir!-.

Quinn forcejaba arriba de la espalda del chico mientras que él intentaba por todos los medios apartarla y seguir caminando.

-¡Bájate, Quinn!-

-¡No hasta que me prometas que te quedaras!-

-¡Ni muerto!-.

Quinn intentó hacer que caminara hasta la silla otra vez, pero lo hizo al mismo tiempo que Michael intentaba empujarla, por lo que ambos cayeron de espaldas al piso, golpeándose con la puerta de entrada.

-Auuu…-se quejo Michael aun tendido en el piso. -¡Así menos te voy a ayudar!-

-Oh, oh- musitó Quinn mirando la puerta.

-¡Eres una terrible amiga, Quinn!-

-Michael…-

-¡Y estás completamente loca! ¡No debiste de haberme electrocutado!-

-¡Michael!-

-¿Qué?-

-Rompimos la manija-.

Michael volteó a ver la puerta enseguida y al darse cuenta de que Quinn decía la verdad, se levanto de inmediato y comenzó a empujar la puerta.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Vamos, por favor ábrete!- le gritaba a la puerta. -¡Esto es terrible!-

-No tanto- dijo Quinn. –Ahora estoy segura de que no te irás y de que podre escanear las ondas de tu cerebro cuando pase el cometa Clayton-.

Michael la miró con miedo.

Azotea de otro edificio…

Chase estaba recargado en la silla. Volvió a revisar su reloj y resopló. Luego se levanto y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa con poca paciencia. Prendió una de las velas que se había apagado por el viento y volvió a sentarse.

-¿Dónde estará?-.

Cuarto 101…

-¿Hola?- preguntó Lola al viento mientras encendía una lámpara de mano. –No hay nadie aquí, ¿verdad?-.

En vez de contestar, uno de los libros que había en el librero se cayó. Lola pegó un grito y dirigió la lámpara hacia ese lugar, pero no había nada.

-Estas paranoica, estas paranoica- se dijo así misma con la voz un poco temblorosa. -¡Vamos, Lola! ¡No hay nadie en tu cuarto, lo hubieras visto!-.

Pero luego, como un eco, la voz de Logan llegó a sus oídos: _"Es un fantasma. Se dice que aparece cuando un chico o chica se encuentra solo en su dormitorio…los asusta hasta que se vuelven locos…Bueno, cree lo que quieras, pero no vengas a llorar cuando Sammy Reegan te haya vuelto loca"_

-¡Oh, por favor!- grito Lola. -¿Ahora voy a ponerme a escuchar a Logan?-.

Pero luego, otro libro se cayó del librero inesperadamente provocando que la chica volviera a gritar.

Armario del conserje…

-Así no resolveremos nada- dijo Zoey determinadamente. –Para salir de aquí tenemos que dejar de pelear y trabajar juntas-

-Si, claro- bufó Rebecca recostándose en una caja.

-¡Es enserio! Tendremos que estar unidas si queremos salir de aquí-.

Rebecca rodó los ojos poco convencida, pero aun así se levanto y miró a Zoey.

-Bueno, te escucho-

-Bien. Estaba pensando que si logramos llegar a ese ducto- Zoey señalo el ducto de ventilación que estaba en el techo. –Tal vez podamos gritar para que cualquiera que esté en la habitación de al lado nos oiga-

-Suena bien- admitió Rebecca. –Ayúdame a llegar-

-¿Por qué no me ayudas tú?-

-¡Porque este es mi edificio!- dijo Rebecca. –Cualquiera reconocerá mi voz-.

Zoey rodó los ojos por la pobre excusa, pero aun así se inclino para que Rebecca pudiera subir a sus hombros. Rebecca se subió a una cubeta para luego poder poner sus pies en los hombros de su enemiga.

-¿Ya?- preguntó Zoey cargando el peso de la chica.

-Camina hacia el ducto- ordeno Rebecca sosteniéndose de la pared para no perder el equilibrio.

Zoey la obedeció y con esfuerzo camino hasta el sitio en donde estaba el ducto de ventilación. Rebecca trato de quitar las rendijas para poder gritar pero por alguna razón estaban atoradas.

-No puedo- se quejó Rebecca mientras estiraba una de las rendijas para poder abrir el ducto.

-¡Trata!- dijo Zoey, quien seguramente terminaría con mucho dolor de espalda.

Rebecca trato otras dos veces, pero al ver que las rendijas no pensaban moverse, comenzó a golpear la entrada del ducto con los puños.

-¡Ábrete, ábrete, estúpido ducto!-.

Y como si hubiera estado escuchándola, las rendijas del ducto se abrieron dejando escapar una montaña de polvo que le cayó justo en la cara a la chica para luego volverse a cerrar.

-¡Ay, mis ojos!- grito Rebecca echándose para atrás.

Zoey, por el brusco movimiento, perdió el equilibrio y ambas cayeron al suelo sobre las muchas cajas que estaban ahí.

-¡Au!- se quejo Zoey sobándose la espalda. -¡Lo hiciste apropósito!-

-¿Eso te parece?- grito Rebecca con la cara llena de polvo.

-Bien, plan B- dijo Zoey tratando de contener una carcajada al ver la cara de su enemiga.

Baño del edificio Nelson…

Logan salió de un cubículo, sujetándose el estomago, con la cara pálida y unas cuantas gotas de sudor cubriéndole el rostro.

-¿Qué hay, Reese?- dijo un chico entrando al baño. -¿Te sientes bien?-

-Un poco- dijo Logan acercándose a los lavamanos y mojándose la cara con el agua que salía de la llave.

-Te ves horrible- comentó el chico. –Me recuerdas a mí en la noche mexicana que hicieron en mi casa-

-¿Noche mexicana?-

-Si, había todo tipo de comida: Tacos, burritos, barbacoa, nachos…tuve una intoxicación tan grande que estuve en el hospital por tres días-.

Logan se mareo por la mención de la comida, se tapo la boca con la mano, aparto de un empujón al chico y nuevamente volvió a entrar al cubículo.

Azotea de un edificio…

-¡Tenemos que bajar, no resisto las alturas por tanto tiempo!- lloriqueó Michael.

-Cálmate, solo…-

-¡No me digas que me calme, loca maniática!- grito Michael. Ignoro a Quinn y se asomo por el borde de la azotea. -¡Tiene que haber alguien por aquí! ¡Alguien que pueda subir y abrir la puerta!-

-¡Pues busca!- le dijo Quinn también asomándose.

-¡Ahí hay un chico!- grito Michael emocionado.- ¡Oye, amigo! ¡Hey, tu!-.

Un niño pelirrojo volteó sus ojos hasta el tejado del edificio en donde Michael agitaba los brazos como loco.

-¡Niño, nos quedamos atrapados aquí!- grito Michael. -¿Puedes subir a abrirnos?-

-No- contestó el niño mirando a Michael como si estuviera loco o tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

-¡Entonces busca a alguien que pueda ayudarnos!- grito Quinn.

-No- contestó el niño emprendiendo su camino otra vez.

-¡Espera!- grito Michael casi tirándose del tejado. -¡Por favor, no te vayas! ¡Diablos!-

-Ya pasara alguien más- lo consoló Quinn.

-¡No, no es cierto!- chilló Michael. -¡Este es uno de los edificios más solitarios de la Academia! ¡No pasara nadie más y no podremos salir!-

-¿Quieres calmarte?-

-¡No, en realidad no quiero!-.

Cuarto 145…

-Otra vez- dijo James poniendo su codo en la mesa.

-Pero, ya te vencí diez veces- dijo Dustin.

-¡Dije otra vez!-.

Dustin puso los ojos en blanco y obedeció. Pero pasaron unos cuantos segundos y volvió a derrotar a James con mucha facilidad.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó James sobándose el brazo.

-Te dije que mi papá me había enseñado unos trucos- dijo Dustin con cansancio. -¿Podemos seguir viendo la película?-

-¡No! ¡Otra vez!-.

Cuarto 101…

-No hay ningún fantasma aquí- se decía Lola sujetando a un conejo de peluche rosa como si este pudiera protegerla de algún mal. En la otra mano traía su lámpara. –No hay fantasmas aquí…-.

Pero justo cuando lo iba a repetir nuevamente, los frascos de perfume y maquillaje que había en el tocador comenzaron a caerse sin razón aparente.

-¡Ahh!- Lola abrazo más a su peluche y dirigió la lámpara hacia el tocador. -¡Por favor, Sammy Reegan, no me mates! ¡Soy demasiado bonita y talentosa! ¡Tengo una carrera por delante!-.

La lámpara que estaba en el buro de Zoey cayó al suelo provocando un fuerte ruido y Lola pegó otro grito, apretó a su muñeco, corrió hacia la salida y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Armario del conserje…

-Bueno, ¡ahora!- grito Zoey.

Ella y Rebecca empujaban una palanca de fierro en la manija de la puerta, con la intención de que al romperse, esta se abriera y pudieran salir.

-¡Es inútil!- dijo Rebecca comenzando a cansarse.

-¡Otra vez!- ordeno Zoey empujando la palanca nuevamente.

-¡Basta, Brooks!- dijo ella y soltó la palanca. Se dirigió enojada hacia el otro extremo del armario y se sentó en una cubeta.

-¡Tenemos que salir!- dijo Zoey exasperada.

-Bien, ¿tienes otro plan?- preguntó Rebecca de mal modo.

Zoey puso los ojos en blanco y sacó su teléfono.

-Maldición- murmuro al ver la hora. –Casi son las tres de la mañana-

-Oh…te perderás tu cita con Chase ¡Que triste!-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Zoey cuando hubo guardado su celular.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Por qué tratar de encerrarme en el armario?-

-Porque quería que terminaras con Chase-

-Si, lo sé…se que me odias, pero no entiendo porque- dijo Zoey. –Y ya que estamos encerradas en aquí y no saldremos en un buen rato, creo que es momento de aclarar ciertas cosas-.

Azotea…

-Bueno, este es el plan- dijo Michael mirando hacia abajo. –Tú bajas con cuidado por esa tubería, luego te apoyas en el marco de la ventana y te sueltas, caes en el bote de basura y luego vienes a abrirme-.

Quinn lo miró con seño.

-Bueno, no… ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Michael mirando al cielo.

-¡El cometa Clayton! ¡Rápido, ponte el casco!-

-¡No!-

-¡Michael, ponte el estúpido casco!-

-¡No me operaras el cerebro!-.

Quinn había tomado el casco y trataba de ponerlo en la cabeza de su amigo a como diera lugar. Él por su parte, empujaba a Quinn como podía para impedir que lo hiciera.

Siguieron así hasta que a Quinn se le resbalo el casco de las manos y el objeto cayó hasta el lejano suelo del patio.

-¡Rompiste mi casco!-

-¡Tu lo soltaste, dedos de mantequilla!-.

Quinn enfureció y le apunto a Michael con su reloj de mano, al instante un pequeño rayo comenzó a dispararse sobre el chico.

-¡Basta, basta, Quinn!-.

Pasillo de la PCA…

Lola corría a toda velocidad por el pasillo, gritando como loca y apretando al conejo de peluche contra su cuerpo, luego choco contra alguien al dar vuelta en una esquina y cayó al suelo.

-¡Fíjate!- le grito Logan.

-¡Logan, tenías razón!- grito Lola levantándose del suelo. -¡Esta en mi cuarto! ¡Sammy Reegan!-

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar?- preguntó Logan limpiándose el sudor de la frente. -¡Me siento como si hubiese probado el pudín que Coco preparo el día de San Valentín!-

-¡¿No me oyes?- chilló Lola sujetándolo por los hombros. -¡Sammy Reegan está en mi cuarto!-

-¡Suéltame!- gruño el chico.

-¡Acompáñame a ver!- suplico Lola. -¡Por favor!-

-No- dijo Logan dándose la vuelta.

-¡Oye, tu me metiste esa idea en la cabeza! ¡O vienes o le digo a Quinn que trataste de besarme!-

-¡Que asco! Eso no es cierto- dijo Logan haciendo una mueca.

-¡Si, pero soy actriz y puedo hacer que me crea!- gruño Lola mirándolo con advertencia.

Logan puso los ojos en blanco y siguió a Lola.

Armario…

-Sé que querías a Chase- dijo Zoey sentándose en el suelo. –Pero la verdad es que me parece demasiado como para que aun sea por él, Rebecca… ¿Qué te hice? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?-

-¡Lo obligaste a terminar conmigo!-

-Sabes que eso no es cierto- dijo Zoey poniendo los ojos en blanco. -¡Dime!-.

Rebecca le dio la espalda y cruzó los brazos…pero poco a poco fue relajando el gesto y aunque no miró a Zoey si comenzó a hablar.

-No lo entenderías-

-Inténtalo-

-Soy la menor de cuatro hermanas- dijo Rebecca aun sin mirarla. –Cuatro hermanas que son…perfectas. Yo nunca eh estado a la altura de ellas, jamás eh podido superarlas…mi vida no ha sido bonita, Zoey-.

Al llegar a esta parte, Rebecca se volteó y descruzo los brazos.

-Luego, mi mamá oye de esta fabulosa escuela… ¡una gran oportunidad!- siguió la chica con un tono más alegre. –Y no solo tengo la oportunidad de venir si no que conozco a un chico tierno, considerado, gracioso y lindo que al parecer quiere ser algo más que mi amigo-.

Zoey hizo un gesto de incomodidad al oír eso.

-Me hice tantas expectativas…mi vida iba a cambiar completamente al llegar a esta escuela. Pero cuando llegó, descubro que mi novio al parecer a estado enamorado de una chica desde hace mucho tiempo, una chica con la que convive diariamente, una chica que además todo el mundo admira y quiere ¡alguien perfecta! ¿Cómo competir contra eso, Zoey?-

-Pero yo no…-

-¡No fue solo Chase!- dijo Rebecca mirándola con algo de desesperación. -¡Me quitaste lo que yo esperaba de esta escuela, por tu culpa las cosas no salieron como yo las quería!-

-¡Oye, un segundo!- la freno Zoey mirándola con severidad. -¿No te has puesto a pensar que si tu no hubieras obligado a Chase a dejar de hablarme tal vez aun seguiría siendo tu novio? ¡Yo no hubiera interferido en lo suyo jamás!-

-Si, claro-

-¡Es cierto! Si, lo habría odiado, pero si Chase estaba feliz contigo entonces yo no diría nada- le aclaro Zoey. –Rebecca, si tan solo lo hubieras olvidado las cosas hubieran sido mejores. ¡Yo no tuve la culpa! ¡Tu te hiciste esto sola!-.

Rebecca dejo de verla otra vez y se fijo en un punto en la pared, al parecer muy interesante.

-Lamento que pienses eso de mí- dijo Zoey. –Pero, en verdad, no era mi intención-

-… ¡Te digo que está en el cuarto!-

-¡Ya cállate, Lola!-

-¡Son Logan y Lola!- se alarmó Zoey levantándose apresuradamente del suelo y golpeando la puerta. -¡Chicos, chicos!-

-¿Oíste?- preguntó Logan volteando hacia la puerta.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Es Sammy Reegan, es ella!- chilló Lola abrazando a su peluche.

-¡Soy yo, Zoey! ¡Chicos, abran!-.

Logan se acercó extrañado a la puerta y la abrió. Tanto Zoey como Rebecca salieron de ahí con cara de alivio.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?- preguntó Lola con extrañeza.

-¡No hay tiempo!- se apresuro a decir Zoey y apenas tomo aire, salió corriendo.

Rebecca la miró irse, torció la boca y sin dar las gracias se dio la vuelta perdiéndose de vista.

Cuarto 101…

-Tu primero- dijo Lola empujando a Logan hacia el cuarto.

El chico entró a la habitación y trato de prender la luz. Para sorpresa de todos, esta se encendió sin ningún problema.

-No hay nada- dijo Logan rodando los ojos.

Pero justo cuando dijo eso, los libros comenzaron a salirse de su lugar y a caer al piso rápidamente.

-¡Ah! ¿Viste? ¡Es Sammy Reegan!- dijo Lola abrazando a su peluche.

Logan frunció el seño y se encamino hasta el librero. Movió el mueble y al asomarse por detrás, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿Qué hay?- preguntó Lola con preocupación.

-Esto-.

Logan había sacado de atrás del librero un pequeño gatito color canela bastante flaco y con muy poco pelo.

-¿Qué? Pero, pero… ¿Cómo?- se alarmo Lola.

-Probablemente entró por la ventana- dijo Logan acariciando al animalito.

-¡Era él el que estaba causando destrozos!- dijo Lola soltando una risita.

-Si, ¿en verdad te creíste lo de Sammy Reegan?- se burlo Logan. –Que ingenua-

-¡Que lindo!- dijo Lola haciéndole una caricia al gato. Este emitió un maullido agudo. –Creo que hay leche en la nevera-.

Logan dejo al gatito en la cama de Zoey mientras Lola le servía un poco de leche en un frasco vacio.

-Tengo un nombre para él- dijo Lola mirando con ternura al gatito.

-¿Así?-

-Si, se llamara Sammy Reegan- rio la chica acariciando la oreja del animal.

Cuarto 145…

-¡Ya llegue!- anunció Logan entrando a la habitación.

Pero no encontró a nadie despierto, pues James y Dustin dormían profundamente en el piso, más ambos tenían los codos puestos en la mesa como si aun estuvieran jugando vencidas.

-James- lo llamó Logan sacudiéndolo. -¡James!-

-¿Qué?- se despertó el chico soltando un bostezo. -¿Dónde estuviste?-

-Pues…casi muero en el baño, ayude a que Zoey saliera de un armario y le ayude a Lola a capturar un fantasma- explico Logan.

-Ah…genial- dijo James sin prestar atención. -¿Está dormido?-

-Parece que si- dijo Logan mirando a Dustin.

-Bien-.

James sonrió un poco adormilado y sin decir nada más empujo el brazo de Dustin hacia el lado contrario de la mesa.

-Le gane- comentó James con una sonrisa antes de volver a dejarse caer en la mesa y quedar profundamente dormido.

Azotea…

Chase tenía recargada la cabeza sobre la mesa en la que estaba la cena. Con ojeras en los ojos reviso su reloj de mano y resoplo.

-Bueno, creo que es obvio que ya no va a venir- comentó mientras se levantaba y apagaba las velas.

Justo iba a salir de la azotea cuando Zoey, agitada por tanto correr, cruzo la puerta.

-Hola- saludo ella mirándolo con inocencia.

-¿Hola?- preguntó Chase. -¿Hola?-

-Se que se me hizo un poquito tarde…-

-¿Poquito?-

-¡Tu psicópata ex novia y yo quedamos atrapadas en un armario!- explico Zoey.

-¿Qué ex novia?-

-¿Qué? ¿Cuántas psicópatas ex novias tienes?- preguntó Zoey, molesta.

-¿Rebecca?-

-Nooo…-

-Pero, ¿estas bien?- preguntó Chase ahora con preocupación.

-Si…eso creo- dijo Zoey tomando asiento en una de las sillas.

-¿Eso crees?-

-Chase, ¿tu piensas que por mi culpa tu y ella terminaron?- preguntó Zoey seriamente.

-¿A que viene eso?- preguntó Chase acercándose a su novia.

-Solo contéstame-

-No- dijo con determinación y al ver que Zoey aun lo cuestionaba con la mirada volvió a hablar:-¡No! ¡Enserio! Ella me dio a escoger y yo elegí…a ti-

-Me siento algo…culpable- confeso Zoey torciendo la boca.

-Bueno…la cena ya esta fría pero, aun podemos salvar algo de esta cita para que se te quite ese sentimiento de culpabilidad- dijo Chase con una sonrisa.

Sacó una grabadora de debajo de la mesa y la encendió. Al instante una balada inundo la azotea y el chico le ofreció la mano a Zoey para bailar.

La chica acepto con una sonrisa y se levantó. Chase la tomo por la cintura para acercarse más y ambos comenzaron a bailar lentamente.

-Que raro- comentó Zoey, divertida. –Ya no me siento tan culpable-.

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno…

-Tengo mucho sueñoooooo…-dijo Lola dando un bostezo en la última silaba.

-Yo igual- dijo James con la cabeza recargada en la silla.

-¡Dustin!- lo llamó Zoey con apuro.

El niño tenía la cabeza hundida en su plato mientras roncaba fuertemente.

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a hacer que mi hermanito se desvele!- le advirtió a James.

-¡Él hizo que yo me desvelara!- se defendió James.

-Creo que en cualquier momento me quedare dormido- dijo Chase casi cerrando los ojos.

-Oigan- les dijo Logan mientras se sentaba en la mesa donde estaban. -¿Alguien ha visto a Quinn?-

-No la oí llegar anoche- dijo Lola antes de dar otro bostezo.

-Ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco oí a Michael- dijo Chase con los ojos completamente cerrados.

-No te preocupes, el experimento debió alargarse, llegaron muy tarde y no los oímos despertar- dijo Zoey lógicamente. –Deben de estar bien-.

Unos kilómetros más lejos, en la azotea…

Quinn y Michael roncaban fuertemente, ambos tirados en el suelo usando como almohadas unas cuantas rocas.

* * *

**Ok, antes de suplicar un Review tengo algo que decir...si, algo importante.**

**¡CONCURSO! ¡INTERESADOS LEER!**

**Ok, se me ocurrió esta idea hoy...Falta poco para que sea el final de la 5 temporada asi que...bueno, la persona que sea el Review numero 115 se ganara la oportunidad de que yo le diga como va a terminar un personaje...si, solo un personaje y ustedes eligen al personaje. Si eres el 115, repito, el 115, podrás preguntarme como terminara tu personaje favorito en esta 5 temporada: Que problemas tendra en el ultimo capitulo, como los resolvera, con quien va a quedarse, va a durar, a que universidad ira...¡todo lo que quieras pero solo de un personaje! Claro que te respondería por PM para que los demas no se enteraran.**

**Entonces...Suerte y pues...¡traten de ser el numero 115!**

**Ahora si, REVIEW PLIS!**


	21. La Final de Baloncesto

**,e tarde, lo se...pero fue toda una odisea escribir este capitulo. Para empezar, entre a la escuela y los profes se emocionaron con la tarea. Luego, fue mi cumple (se aceptan regalos y felicitaciones...en especial, regalos) y pues no tuve tiempo, luego...este capitulo se suponía que iba a ser el penultimo, pero por falta de inspiración no pude terminar el capitulo que seguía y este ya casi lo tenía terminado entonces dije "oh, bueno" y termino siendo el capitulo 21.**

**La verdad, me encanto como quedo. Fue uno de los que imagine desde que pense en la idea para el fic y me gusto mucho. Tambien fue complicado de hacer, porque...¡no se nada de baloncesto! y creanme que tuve que ir a ver varios entrenamientos de mi escuela para entender este juego XD **

**En este capi...hum, no me maletiendan. Amo el Choey y amo el Quogan...ODIO...repito, ODIO EL ZOGAN. Pero...(siempre hay un pero) me gusta mucho la relación que ellos llevan de "amigos que se odian", ya saben...ambos dicen odiarse pero siempre terminan haciendo algo lindo por el otro, en cuanto a amistad se refiere, claro. Ademas, yo me eh fijado, que Logan quiere mucho a Zoey (AMIGOS, AMIGOS) y siempre la defiende (vease, "Lucha Libre" o "Semana de Bromas") y tenía ganas de hacer un capitulo mas o menos igual.**

**Oh! Casi me olvido, James, James, James...ese chico que en tan poco tiempo supo ganar mi corazón XD. Bueno, la verdad es que no le e puesto una pareja permanente a James como a los demas. Yo pienso que el necesita algo de tiempo para poder "olvidar" a Zoey (considerando que la ve todos los días con uno de sus amigos), pero tampoco me voy a creer que no tenga novias, o por lo menos citas si es uno de los chavos mas guapos de la PCA. En fin, aki tiene algo asi.**

**¡FELICIDADES A Chuii POR GANAR EL CONCURSO! jeje. Fue el Review numero 115! Ahora, tienes que escoger al personaje del cual quieras saber que pasara en el final. Recuerda: Solo un personaje, asi que elige bien. Claro que no podría contestarte en el fic porque los demas lo leerían. Tienes cuenta aki en FF? O email? Para enviarte la respuesta en privado. Espero a ke me digas.**

**Ya, los entretuve mucho...**

**_Zoey 101 y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar) habría una 5 temporada..._**

* * *

-¿Lista?- preguntó Lola con una sonrisa.

Quinn asintió y ambas se tiraron en el piso boca arriba. Sacaron un pequeño frasco cada una y luego un palito para burbujas.

-Una…dos… ¡tres!- exclamó Quinn.

Ambas metieron su palito al frasco y comenzaron a soplar burbujas hacia el techo del cuarto 101 bastante emocionadas.

-¡Mira la mía!- dijo Lola apuntando hacia arriba.

-¡Mi burbuja va más arriba!- dijo Quinn.

-Hola, chicas- saludó Zoey entrando al cuarto y dejando su mochila en el piso. -¿Qué están haciendo?-

-Competencia de burbujas- dijo Lola.

-Ah, claro, mientras estén haciendo algo normal- comentó Zoey sacando un balón del armario.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Quinn al ver que su amiga se dirigía a la puerta.

-Entrenamiento- contestó Zoey.

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó Lola. -¡Te han tenido entrenando toda la semana!-

-Si, porque en pocos días será la final de baloncesto contra el Instituto Bluffside y el entrenador esta algo nervioso por el partido-

-Dile al entrenador que se consiga una vida y que los deje en paz- sugirió Lola.

-Hare la sugerencia, gracias- Zoey sonrió y salió del cuarto.

-¡Ja! ¡Mi burbuja llego más alto que la tuya!- exclamó Quinn triunfante.

-¡Rayos!- se quejo Lola y volvió a soplar burbujas.

Canchas de baloncesto…

Zoey, Michael, Logan y el resto del equipo (en donde solo había tres chicas a parte de Zoey) se encontraban sentados en las bancas mirando al entrenador que no paraba de caminar en círculos.

-Muy bien, chicos- dijo el entrenador. –Este es el gran partido, ese que han estado esperando-

-Dice lo mismo en cada discurso- murmuró Michael.

-No tengo que decirles que espero el campeonato- siguió- Tenemos un gran equipo este año pero nos falta una sola cosa…-

-¿Un entrenador normal?- le dijo Michael a Zoey en un susurro. La chica suprimió una sonrisa.

-¡Disciplina!- bramó el entrenador. -¡Hemos estado tan cerca de ganar el campeonato los últimos años y no lo hemos hecho porque nos falta disciplina!-

-Hemos conseguido buenos lugares- dijo una chica rubia.

-¡No me sirven los buenos lugares, Kate!-

-Soy Kim- corrigió la chica frunciendo el seño.

-¡Como te llames!- el entrenador cruzó los brazos. -Escúchenme, para la mayoría del equipo esta es su última oportunidad de ganar un campeonato, ya que dentro de unas semanas se graduaran y serán miserables por el resto de sus vidas-

-¿Se supone que esto es motivador?- preguntó Zoey.

-¡Ahora, van a entrenar y van a hacerlo bien! ¿Entendieron?- grito el entrenador. Hizo sonar su silbato y todos se dirigieron a la cancha.

Más tarde en el patio…

Lola, Chase, Quinn y James estaban sentados en su mesa favorita con mucha comida alrededor.

-¿Sabían que las papas fritas tienen más probabilidades de tener gérmenes que ningún otro alimento?- preguntó Quinn.

Todos bajaron la papa frita que estaban a punto de comer.

-Eso pasa porque las cocinan en el aceite que…-

-Quinn, cállate- le dijo Lola dando un sorbo a su refresco.

-Hola, James- saludó una chica de cabello rizado llegando hasta la mesa.

-Hola- saludó el chico. –Amigos, ella es Claire. Está en mi clase de Física-

-Hola, Claire- saludaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Hola. James, no he terminado la tarea que encargaron… ¿crees que podrías ayudarme a estudiar un poco?- preguntó la chica pestañeando.

-Seguro- dijo James con simpleza. –Pasa por mi dormitorio más tarde-

-¡Estupendo!- dijo la chica con una vocecita aguda. –Te veo luego-.

Se alejo de ahí y los demás emitieron una risa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó James confuso.

-Huy, James tiene novia- canturreó Lola con una risita.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó James. –Es mi compañera, irá a mi cuarto a estudiar-

-Por favor- se rió Lola. –Cuando una chica te dice que quiere "estudiar" y luego hace esto- pestañeó varias veces y sonrió tontamente. –No quiere decir que quiere estudiar, James-

-Ridículo- dijo el chico.

-Amigo, es bastante obvio que le gustas a esa chica- dijo Chase.

-Tiene novio- contestó James. –Es el tipo grandote que está en el equipo de soccer-

-Pues, es una lástima- opinó Chase. –Es bastante linda y podría poner mis manos al fuego para jurar que ese pestañeo no fue porque quisiera estudiar-

-Hablando de poner las manos al fuego…- dijo Quinn- ¿Sabían que al cocinar las papas fritas…?-

-¡Cállate!-.

Entrenamiento…

Michael corría haciendo botar el balón con una mano. Logan intentó bloquearlo y el chico, con un solo movimiento, lo lanzó hasta el otro lado de la cancha para que una chica de cabello negro lo atrapara…pero la chica no alcanzó a tomar el balón y este cayó al suelo.

-¡Suficiente!- grito el entrenador haciendo sonar su silbato. -¡Todos reúnanse!-.

Los chicos, bastante cansados, se reunieron alrededor de su entrenador.

-No fue el mejor entrenamiento que hayamos tenido, chicos- comenzó a decir. –Pero, creo que vamos avanzando de poco a poco…-

-Genial- dijo Michael.

-¡No, no es genial!- bramo el entrenador, de pronto. -¡No tenemos tiempo, Barret! ¡Ahora, quiero que entrenen hasta que sus pies sangren y su cabello se caiga por el estrés!-

-¿Y usted que hará mientras tanto?- preguntó Zoey cruzando los brazos.

-Mis pies sangraron cuando era joven y mi cabello ya se cayó lo suficiente, así que ahora voy por un poco de _soashi-_

-Sushi- corrigió Logan.

-¡No me hagas ponerte en la banca, Reese!-.

Salió de la cancha y todos comenzaron a sentarse en las gradas con ademan deprimido.

-Vamos, chicos, no se desanimen- dijo Zoey. -¡Vamos bastante bien! Y en unos días todo mejorara y podremos ganar la final sin ningún problema-

-Oíste al entrenador, apestamos igual que Michael después del entrenamiento- dijo una chica morena.

-¡Oye!- se quejo Michael. -¡Tú tampoco hueles a rosas cuando terminamos de entrenar, Maggie!-

-Haber, no ganamos nada con ponernos así- siguió Zoey. –Ahora, sigamos entrenando y dejémonos de tonterías, ¿si?-.

Todos volvieron a levantarse, a regañadientes y se dirigieron a las canchas.

-Tal vez seríamos mejores si Gwen no dejara caer el balón cada que se lo pasan- comentó Logan ácidamente.

La chica de cabello negro que había dejado caer en balón en la práctica miro a Logan con ojos asesinos.

-¿Porque no cierras la boca?-

-Y tú, ¿Por qué no juegas mejor?-.

Zoey agarró a Gwen del brazo para que no avanzara más hacia Logan.

-Oigan, cálmense- les dijo. –No ganamos nada peleando-

-No ganaremos. No al menos con un equipo tan…tan….-Logan miró a su alrededor. –Femenino-

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Kim acercándose junto con Maggie.

-Miren, no se ofendan, chicas- hizo énfasis en la última palabra. –Pero, ustedes son las que han cometido más errores desde que empezamos a entrenar-

-Logan, cállate- dijo Zoey poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Oblígame-

-Bien, bien- Michael se puso entre las chicas y Logan y los miro nervioso. -¿Por qué no seguimos practicando?-

-Si a eso se le puede llamar "practicar"- murmuro Logan cruzando los brazos.

-¡El equipo llega a las finales siempre desde que las chicas entramos al equipo!- dijo Zoey comenzando a enfadarse.

-Si, pero nunca ganamos- dijo Logan mirándola con seño. -¡Fíjate en los otros equipos que han sido campeones! ¡Todos son chicos solamente! ¡Y es porque el baloncesto se hizo para los hombres!-

-¡Eres un tarado machista!-

-¡Y tu una niña ridícula!-

-¡Cállense!- grito Michael.

-¡Este equipo no llegara a ningún lado con ustedes aquí!- dijo Logan apuntándolas con el dedo.

-Oh, entonces ¿tu crees que podrían ganar si no hubiera chicas en el equipo?- preguntó Zoey cruzándose de brazos.

-Con una sola mano- dijo Logan.

-Bien, entonces háganlo- dijo Zoey. –Renunciamos-

-¿Qué?- se alarmo Michael.

-Si, ¿Qué?- preguntó Maggie mirando a Zoey como si estuviera loca.

-Ya oyeron- dijo Zoey mirando a Logan con desafío. –Nos vamos de este equipo hasta que Logan nos pida una disculpa-

-Como si eso fuera a pasar- se burlo el chico.

-Bien, chicas, vámonos-.

Zoey se dio la vuelta, tomó su mochila y salió de las canchas a paso firme. Las demás chicas la siguieron no muy convencidas de lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?- preguntó Michael.

-¡Eres un tonto!- le grito otro chico.

-Tranquilos, yo sé lo que hago- los calmó Logan.- Y créanme, nos hicieron un favor al salir del equipo-.

Cuarto de James…

Él y Claire estaban sentados en el sofá y ambos tenían un libro en las manos…solo que James si lo leía y Claire estaba más ocupada viéndolo a él.

-Entonces, si un camión de veinte toneladas de peso invierte treinta minutos en subir a la cima de una montaña…-decía James. -¿Cuánta fuerza esta…? ¿Claire?-

-¿Si?- preguntó la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa boba.

-¿Me estas prestando atención?-

-Por supuesto-

-Hablo de la tarea- aclaró el chico.

-Oh, eso- dijo la chica como despertando de un trance. –James, tengo que ser sincera contigo-

-Te escucho- dijo James cerrando su libro.

-La verdad es que no tengo problemas con la tarea- confeso ella. –Bueno, si los tengo, pero no es por eso por lo que vine-

-Entonces, ¿para qué?- preguntó James confundido.

-Pues…-la chica se mordió el labio y lo miro nerviosa. –La verdad es que me gustas y mucho-

-Oh- dijo James sorprendido.

-Lo siento, debo de parecer una tonta- se disculpo la chica mirando hacia el suelo. –Creo que lo mejor será irme y…-

-No, espera- la detuvo James. -¿No tenías novio?-

-Termine con él- contestó Claire.

-¿A si?- preguntó James, ahora con una sonrisa.

Claire asintió y sonrió tímidamente.

-Pues, entonces- James amplió más su sonrisa. -¿Qué te parece si cenamos juntos en el Sushi Rox?-.

Al día siguiente, en el almuerzo…

-Fue algo exagerado- opinó Chase cuando su novia le contó lo sucedido en el partido anterior.

-Logan se porto como un tarado- dijo Zoey tomando una uva de su plato.

-Si, pero… ¡Logan siempre se porta como tarado!- exclamó Chase.

-No importa, estoy harta de ese comportamiento machista que tienen todos los chicos de la escuela-

-¡Oye!-

-Excepto tu- Zoey sonrió. –Por eso tú eres mi novio-

-¿Enserio? Pensé que me querías solo por mi cabello- comentó Chase sonriendo.

En ese momento, Kim, Maggie y Gwen llegaron a la mesa en la que la pareja comía y tomaron asiento. Miraron a Zoey severamente y cruzaron los brazos.

-Debemos hablar- dijo Kim.

-Las escucho- dijo Zoey confundida.

-¡¿Por qué renunciamos?- exclamó Gwen alarmada.

-Se que piensan que fue algo tonto, pero…-

-Fue algo tonto- confirmo Maggie.

-Chicas, Logan y los demás se merecían eso- explico Zoey. –No se preocupen, en cuanto vean que les hacemos falta, llegaran y nos pedirán perdón de rodillas-

-¡Brooks!-.

El entrenador llego hasta la mesa seguido de todo el equipo restante.

-¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme algo así a pocos días de la final?- exclamó el entrenador furioso.

-No regresaremos al equipo hasta que Logan se disculpe- dijo Zoey mirando con enojo al chico.

-Sueñas- dijo Logan cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Solo discúlpate, viejo!- suplico Michael.

-¡No! ¡Desde que llegó al equipo cree que puede hacer lo que quiera y que ella y las demás son necesarias para poder ganar!- dijo Logan con enojo.

-¡Porque son necesarias!- exclamó otro chico pegándole a Logan en el brazo.

-No, no me disculpare- dijo Logan firmemente.

-Bien y nosotras no volveremos- dijo Zoey de la misma manera.

-¡Brooks, eres mi primera opción para tiros libres!- dijo el entrenador. -¡No puedes hacerme esto!-

-¡Dijo que yo era su primera opción!- reclamó Logan.

-Mentí, tú eres la segunda opción- confeso el entrenador. -¡Y además, no tengo mejor defensa que Kathy!-

-¡Soy Kim!- exclamó la chica mirando al entrenador con enojo.

-¡Regresen al equipo!- suplico el entrenador ignorando a la rubia.

-¡No!- dijo Zoey. Se levantó de su lugar y le hizo una seña a las chicas y a Chase para que la siguieran.

-Te culpo a ti, Reese- dijo el entrenador mirando a Logan con enojo.

Más tarde en la estancia de las chicas…

James, Lola, Quinn y Dustin estaban sentados alrededor de una mesita. Los últimos dos revisaban una laptop.

-Ahora, solo remplazamos tu disco duro y…-Quinn tecleó un poco en la laptop. –Listo, debe de eliminar todos los virus en unos segundos-

-Gracias- dijo Dustin. –No volveré a abrir esas cadenas de internet-

-James, ¿me pasas una uva?- preguntó Lola mirando el plato que estaba a un lado de su amigo. -¿James? ¿James?-.

La chica hizo tronar sus dedos frente a la cara del chico y este pareció reaccionar.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- preguntó Lola. –Actúas como Quinn cuando Logan usa su nuevo gel para el cabello-

-¡Oye!- se indigno Quinn.

-Es Claire- confesó el chico.

-¿La chica que "tenía novio"?- preguntó Quinn haciendo comillas en el aire con las manos.

-Termino con él- explico James con una sonrisa. –Ayer tuvimos una cita y resulto ser alguien lista, divertida, linda y puede comerse la cosa naranja del sushi sin vomitar-

-Oh, es valiente- dijo Dustin.

-Tus ojos brillan- dijo Lola con una sonrisa. -¡Debes de estar enamorado!-

-No lo sé- confesó James sonriendo. –Tal vez-

-Me alegro mucho por ti- dijo Quinn.

-Si, te mereces a alguien así- coincidió Lola.

-Gracias, chicas, son de lo mejor y…-.

James se quedó callado porque en ese instante, la computadora de Dustin comenzó a echar humo y luego ardió en llamas.

-Ups- dijo Quinn mientras Dustin la miraba con ojos asesinos. –Al menos ya no tiene virus-.

Más tarde…

Lola, Chase y Quinn caminaban por el patio del campus con las mochilas al hombro.

-Trate de hablar con Logan, pero se niega a pedirle perdón a Zoey- dijo Quinn.

-Idiota- murmuro Chase.

-¡Hey!- se quejo Quinn cruzando los brazos.

-Acéptalo, Quinn- dijo Lola. –Tienes un pésimo gusto a la hora de escoger novio-

-Eso es tan… ¡Oh, por Dios!-

-¿Qué?-.

Pero Quinn ya no dijo nada. Jaló a sus dos amigos hasta unos arbustos e hizo que se escondieran detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Lola.

-¡Miren hacia allá!- dijo Quinn un poco histérica. -¡Que no los vean!-.

Tanto Lola como Chase levantaron la cabeza y vieron lo que Quinn había visto: Unos metros más lejos, cerca de una barda, Claire se besaba con un tipo grandulón y bien parecido.

-Oh, mi Dios- musitó Lola con los ojos como platos. – ¿¡Que no salió con James anoche?-

-¡Shhh!-.

Volvieron a esconderse detrás de los arbustos un poco alterados.

-¡Es su antiguo novio!- dijo Chase en susurro. –El grandote del equipo de soccer-

-Pues no creo que sea tan antiguo- opinó Lola. –Pareciera que quiere sacarle los dientes-

-¿Deberíamos decirle a James?- preguntó Quinn.

-No lo sé- dijo Lola apesumbrada. –Le gusta demasiado esa chica, solo lograríamos herirlo-

-Si no se lo decimos te aseguro que saldrá herido- opinó Chase.

-¡Oh, por favor!- se quejo Quinn. -¿Por qué nos pasa esto a nosotros?-

-¡Shhh!- la calló Chase. -¡Vámonos!-.

Salieron del arbusto con cuidado, pero Chase casi tropieza con una piedra y aunque sus amigas lo detuvieron para que no cayera al suelo, si hizo algo de ruido.

Claire y su "antiguo" novio se separaron y miraron a los lados, pero, al no ver a nadie solo se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con lo suyo.

Cancha de baloncesto, día de la final…

Parecía que todo el mundo se había reunido en esa gran cancha. Las porristas danzaban en el centro del lugar con su uniforme morado y las letras "PCA" pintadas en su blusa, el equipo de la escuela estaba en la banca, con el uniforme también morado y se le veía bastante nervioso, el publico gritaba y animaba desde sus lugares en las gradas. El Decano Rivers entró al lugar y se sentó junto al entrenador.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó.

-Mal- contestó el entrenador con un sollozo. –Me he comido todas las uñas de las manos en solo una hora-.

Jeremiah Trottman se sentó en su lugar correspondiente como narrador del partido y se coloco bien la corbata antes de probar su micrófono.

-Hola, chicos- saludó Zoey llegando hasta la banca junto con las otras chicas.

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó Logan de mal modo.

-Veníamos a desearles suerte- contestó Zoey. –En verdad esperamos que ganen-

-Ganaremos- respondió Logan. –Y no las necesitamos para eso-

-Nadie necesita chicas para ganar- dijo otra voz llegando.

Todos se voltearon y vieron que un tipo alto y moreno llegaba hasta ellos con un uniforme verde y negro.

-Soy Jake Thompson- se presentó. –Capitán del equipo de Bluffside…creí que era solo un mal rumor cuando me dijeron que la Academia Costa del Pacifico tenía chicas en su equipo-.

Zoey frunció el seño.

-Ya no hay chicas- aclaro Logan.

-Bien- contestó Jake con burla. –Me daría pena destrozar a alguien que usa maquillaje-

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que podrías destrozarnos?- preguntó Zoey cruzando los brazos.

-Vaya, ¿y esta lindura quién es?- preguntó Jake fijándose en Zoey.

-Alguien que seguro te gana en baloncesto- contestó ella en tono desafiante.

-Nena, no te humilles- dijo el chico fingiendo compasión. -¿Por qué mejor no te unes a las porristas?-

-¿Por qué no te unes tú a las porristas?- preguntó Zoey arqueando las cejas.

-Bien- Jake se torno serio. -¿Piensan que pueden ganarnos con chicas en el equipo? Divertido, de verdad, divertido-

-Será divertido cuando limpiemos la cancha con ustedes- comentó Michael acercándose.

-Veremos qué pasa-.

Jake se dio la vuelta con ademan arrogante.

-Hay que acabar con ese tonto- dijo Zoey con furia contenida.

-¿Es enserio?- preguntó Gwen emocionada.

-¿Es enserio?- repitió Logan frunciendo el seño.

-Si el entrenador está de acuerdo en que regesemos…-

-¡Si!- grito el entrenador acercándose a ellas con emoción. -¡Bienvenidas otra vez, chicas! Ahora, a cambiarse-.

Mientras tanto en las gradas…

-¡James, espera!- le grito Lola cuando vio pasar al chico.

Estaba sentada al lado de Quinn y Chase. Los tres parecían algo nerviosos.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Podemos hablarte?- preguntó Quinn intentando tener tacto.

-Seguro, pero…que sea rápido, Claire me está esperando por allá- dijo el chico acercándose a sus amigos. -¿Y bien?-

-Oye- dijo Lola. –Si tu supieras algo malo de otra persona y supieras que uno de tus amigos va a sufrir por eso… ¿lo dirías aun así?-

-Oh, diablos- murmuro James. –Ya te enteraste que Vince se comió el pastelito que estaba en tu plato el otro día, ¿verdad?-

-¡No hablo de eso!... ¿en verdad fue él?- preguntó Lola frunciendo el seño. -¡Lo voy a…!-

-¡Lola!- la regaño Quinn.

-Hay que decirle- opinó Chase.

-¿Decirme que?- preguntó James confundido.

-Es sobre Claire- dijo Quinn.

-Oh, no se preocupen- dijo James con una sonrisa. –A mi no me importa si Claire come algo de lo que está en mi plato-

-No se trata sobre pastelitos- dijo Lola apesumbrada.

Los cuatro guardaron silencio, Chase, Quinn y Lola decidiéndose a como decirle la mala notica a James y este mirándolos con confusión.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que…?-

-Vimos a Claire besándose con su ex novio, si es que algún día término con él realmente- soltó Chase.

-¿Qué?- la sonrisa de James desapareció de su cara. –No, ella no lo…-

-Lo hizo- confirmó Lola. –Nosotros la vimos-

-Lo sentimos mucho- dijo Quinn.

James se quedo callado y procuro mirar hacia otro lado.

-¡James!- exclamó Claire, abriéndose paso por entre la gente que subía a las gradas. -¡Te estuve buscando por todos lados! ¿Vienes?-

-Eso depende- dijo el chico mirándola. -¿También ira tu novio?-

-¿Eh?- preguntó Claire fingiendo confusión. -¿De qué hablas?-

-Jamás terminaste con él, ¿o si?-

-Pues…yo…este…-Claire se mordió el labio. –Yo la verdad…es que…no sé si…-

-¿Sabes qué?- Lola se había bajado de las gradas y se había puesto al lado de James. –James es un chico lindo, divertido, inteligente, tierno y un gran amigo-

-Si, y si tu no puedes apreciar eso es porque eres muy tonta- dijo Quinn bajando de las gradas con Chase para enfrentar a la chica.

-Ahora vete por donde viniste y procura no volver a hablarnos- dijo Chase.

-James, ¿vas a dejar que tus amigos me hablen así?- preguntó ella fingiendo indignación.

-Creo que ya los oíste bien, ¿no?- soltó James, frunciendo el seño.

-Bien- dijo la chica mirándolos con enojo. –Tontos-.

Se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud que aclamaba emocionada el inicio del partido.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Quinn.

-¿Es una broma?- preguntó James mirándolos con una sonrisa. –Tengo a los mejores amigos del mundo, ¿Por qué no estaría bien?-

-En verdad lo sentimos- dijo Chase palmeándole el hombro a su amigo.

-Está bien- James se encogió de hombros. -No era la indicada-

-Algún día la encontraras- lo consoló Quinn.

-Si, pero mientras tanto solo quiero ver un partido de baloncesto con mis amigos- dijo James subiendo a las gradas.

-¡Igual yo!- exclamó Lola tomando asiento junto a él. -¿Enserio Vince se comió mi pastel?-.

Palco en las gradas…

Trottman se acomodó una vez más la corbata y se aclaro la garganta. Luego, con un rápido movimiento, acerco el micrófono a su boca.

-¡Hola amigos de la Academia Costa del Pacifico!- saludó Trottman haciendo que su voz resonara en toda la cancha a causa de unos altavoces. –Soy su anfitrión Jeremiah Trottman y hoy nos encontramos en la gran final de baloncesto contra el Colegio Bluffside quien viene con unos grandes jugadores este año. Esta es la primera vez en las finales para ambas escuelas, así que pronostico un partido emocionante-.

Cancha…

-Muy bien, es el momento- dijo el entrenador mirando al equipo con nerviosismo. –Por favor, la Academia nunca ha estado tan cerca de ganar un campeonato. ¡Y si no ganan los triturare igual que un cocinero a un pescado muerto!-

-¿No se supone que debería alentarnos?- preguntó Kim rodando los ojos.

-¡Silencio, Kay!-

-¡Que soy Kim!- se desespero la chica.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!- los apremió el entrenador. -¡A ganar!-.

Zoey, Michael, Logan, Kim y otro chico castaño se dirigieron a la cancha de inmediato mientras que los demás les aplaudieron desde la banca.

-Los equipos ya están en posiciones- anunció Trottman desde su lugar. –El árbitro suena su silbato y… ¡arranca el juego!-.

Logan tomó de inmediato el balón y se encamino corriendo hasta la canasta de Bluffside, pero antes de llegar un rubio alto lo bloqueo y logro quitarle el balón. Este chico corrió hasta la canasta de la PCA, pero justo a la mitad del camino, Zoey le arrebató el balón y se lo paso a Michael. Él chico corrió por toda la cancha y de un solo tiro anoto.

-¡Y la Academia encesta a los pocos minutos!- bramó Trottman.

Unos pocos minutos después, Zoey encesto, dándole a la PCA ventaja. Pero luego, el tipo moreno que se llamaba Jake, logro empatarlos con dos tiros bastante buenos.

Siguieron jugando así en tres tiempos de diez minutos: si la PCA anotaba, Bluffside los empataba al poco tiempo.

El entrenador cambió varias veces a los jugadores, pero el resultado seguía demasiado parejo.

-Y ahora, el cuarto tiempo ha terminado- dijo Trottman desde su micrófono. –La PCA y Bluffside están empatados con quince puntos cada uno. Habrá un breve descanso mientras comienza el tiempo de compensación-.

El equipo de la PCA comenzó a salir de la cancha para sentarse un rato. Zoey iba detrás de ellos pero Jake se le atravesó en el camino.

-Nada mal para ser una niña, lo admito- dijo con una mueca burlona.

-Mira nada más, yo iba a decirte exactamente lo mismo- dijo Zoey cruzando los brazos.

-Mejor acéptalo de una vez, las chicas no estarán nunca al nivel de nosotros, los chicos-.

Se dio la vuelta y dejo a Zoey echando chispas.

-Muy bien, nos quedan cinco minutos de tiempo de compensación- les dijo el entrenador. –Si anotamos solo una vez más que ellos, ganamos-

-El problema es que son muy buenos- se quejo un chico rubio.

-¡Nosotros también lo somos!- dijo Zoey cuando llegó con su equipo. -¡Vamos a demostrarles a esos tontos que no son mejores que nosotros!-

-¡Si!- exclamó todo el equipo motivado.

-¡Nos matamos entrenando y no dejaremos que ellos nos arrebaten el campeonato!-

-¡Si!-

-¡Ahora a jugar!-

-¡Si!-.

-¡Si, a jugar!- exclamó el entrando cuando los muchachos se encaminaron hacia la cancha.- ¡Así como dijo Brooks, a jugar!-.

-Los equipos ya están en sus posiciones, de nuevo- anunció Trottman. –El equipo que anote ganara el partido-.

El árbitro hizo sonar su silbato otra vez y todos comenzaron a jugar.

Un tipo pelirrojo de Bluffside se apodero del balón, pero a mitad de la cancha, Michael logró quitárselo y emprendió la carrera hasta la canasta contraria. Un chico intento bloquearlo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, le lanzó el balón a Zoey y ella enseguida comenzó a correr.

Estaba a mitad del camino o cuando Jake la bloqueó y le impidió el paso.

-¡Aquí, Zoey!- grito Logan agitando las manos. Estaba a solo unos pasos detrás de ella, totalmente descubierto.

Zoey se dio la vuelta para lanzarle el balón a su compañero, pero en cuanto Jake se percato de lo que Zoey planeaba hacer, intento quitarle el balón de las manos.

Ella, obviamente, puso resistencia y siguió sosteniendo el balón. Forcejearon un poco y al ver que Zoey no pensaba soltar el balón, Jake le dio un fuerte golpe con su codo en la cara, haciendo que la chica cayera de espaldas contra el suelo y él pudiera tomar el balón.

-¡Falta!- grito el árbitro antes de que Jake siguiera corriendo.

Todo el público contuvo la respiración al ver a Zoey tirada a mitad de la cancha.

-¡Oh, por Dios!- grito Lola.

-¡Zoey!- Chase se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a bajar las gradas corriendo, seguido de sus amigos.

-¡No fue falta!- gruño Jake acercándose al árbitro.

Todo el equipo, incluso los que estaban en la banca se encaminaron para ayudar a Zoey.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Michael mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Creo- contestó ella algo desorientada-

-¿¡Que rayos te pasa?- le grito Gwen a Jake mientras se ponía al lado de su compañera.

-¡Ella se atravesó!- exclamó él fingiendo indignación.

-¡Idiota!- grito Logan.

Se adelanto más que los demás y empujo a Jake haciéndolo retroceder. El chico frunció el seño y también empujo a Logan, este ya estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando el árbitro llegó corriendo.

-¡Ya basta!- grito el árbitro antes de que el problema creciera. -¡Dos minutos de descanso!-.

El equipo de la PCA siguió a Zoey hasta la banca. Michael, que tenía un hombro bajo el brazo de la chica, la ayudo a sentarse.

-Toma, te sangra la nariz- dijo Maggie acercándole una toalla.

-Oh…-se quejo Zoey limpiándose la cara. –Odio a ese tipo-

-La buena noticia, es que conseguiste una falta- comentó Michael con una sonrisa, pero desistió cuando vio la mirada asesina de Zoey. –Yo solo decía…-

-Déjame ver, Brooks- pidió el entrenador abriéndose paso entre los chicos.

-No es nada-

-¡Yo decido eso!- gruño mientras revisaba su nariz. –Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Zoey!-.

Chase, Lola, James, Dustin y Quinn habían llegado corriendo hasta la banca y el primero aparto al entrenador de un empujón.

-¿Estas bien? ¡Te está sangrando la nariz!- exclamo Chase espantado.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Zoey con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

-¡Ese tipo!- gruño Chase. -¡Te juro que voy a…!-

-¡Quítate, Matthews o correrás toda la semana!- ahora fue el entrenador el que había empujado a Chase.

-Voy a seguir en el partido- dijo Zoey firmemente.

-Pero si ya solo queda como un minuto- dijo Dustin. –Si anotan en la falta que ganaste, entonces prácticamente ganan-

-Bien, entonces yo cobrare la falta- dijo Zoey.

-¡Estás herida!- exclamó Quinn.

-No me importa. Ese tonto y todo su equipo van a seguir burlándose de nosotras, las chicas, si no hacemos algo al respecto- Zoey miró al entrenador. –Además, yo soy la primera opción para los tiros libres, usted lo dijo-

-Esta herida- reafirmo el entrenador. –No te dejare entrar así. Y Reese es nuestra segunda opción, apuesto a que lo hará bien-.

Todos miraron a Logan y este solo se encogió de hombros.

-Claro-

-Bien, entonces ¡a jugar!- grito el entrenador.

El equipo volvió a la cancha y Zoey se quedo en la banca, mirando decepcionada la escena.

-Recuerda, Reese- le dijo el entrenador mientras lo acompañaba a la cancha. –Concentración, este es tu último partido y más te vale hacerlo bien-

-Hum…si yo no lanzara el tiro, ¿Quién lo haría?-

-Pues, los demás apestan en tiros libres- comentó con una mueca.

-¿Metería a Zoey? ¿Aunque estuviera herida?- preguntó Logan.

-Si, supongo… ¡Pero no te preocupes por nada en este momento! ¿Entendiste?-.

Lloriqueó un poco y luego se fue. Logan se encamino hasta el punto en donde debía de cobrar la falta y resoplo.

Todo el lugar estaba en pleno silencio. Logan suspiro hondo una vez más. Miró rápidamente hacia la banca, sostuvo el balón con ambas manos y…

Se desmayo.

Ahora nadie contuvo el silencio, muchos pegaron gritos de horror, incluyendo a…

-¡Mi amor!- grito Quinn tratando de correr hasta él.

-¡No, no puedes entrar ahí!- le dijo James sosteniéndola por los hombros para que no entrara a la cancha.

El árbitro y el entrenador corrieron a levantar a Logan.

-¿Reese? ¿Estas bien?- preguntó el entrenador dándole una leve sacudida.

-Si…si…eso creo- contestó Logan mirando a todos lados desorientado. -¿Por qué hay cuatro aros?-

-No está bien- confirmo el árbitro.

El entrenador lo ayudo a sentarse en la banca, donde recibió un muy fuerte abrazo por parte de Quinn.

-¿Estas bien, corazón?-

-Todo me da vueltas- respondió Logan.

-¡No puede cobrar la falta así!- dijo uno de los chicos del equipo.

El entrenador se mordió el labio y resoplo resignado.

-Brooks, ¿te sientes tan bien como para hacer un último tiro?-

-Por supuesto- dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Tomó un balón y se encamino hasta la cancha.

-¡Su mejor jugadora es una niña!- se burlo Jake desde el otro lado.

Zoey frunció el seño y sostuvo el balón con más firmeza.

-¡Acábalos, Zoey!- grito Lola desde la banca.

-¡Si, tú puedes!- grito Dustin.

-¡Hazlos pedazos, Zoey!- grito Chase.

Un momento después, casi todo el público gritaba: "¡Zoey, Zoey!".

La chica suspiro aun más fuerte y trato de mirar solo hacia el aro que tenía enfrente. Unos segundos después, lanzó el balón…Fue como si lo estuviera viendo en cámara lenta: Todo el auditorio se calló, el entrenador pegó un grito, los de Bluffside se quedaron con la boca abierta y…

Encesto.

-¡SI!- bramó Logan desde su lugar.

Todo el auditorio se lleno de gritos y de festejos. El equipo de la PCA, sus amigos y el entrenador corrieron hasta Zoey y la llenaron de abrazos.

-¡La Academia Costa del Pacifico ha ganado la final!- grito Trottman desde su micrófono. -¡Gracias a una falta cobrada por Zoey Brooks, señores!-.

-¡Lo hiciste, muñeca!- grito Michael levantando a Zoey en brazos.

-¡Fue el mejor tiro de la historia!- grito Dustin.

-¡Estoy tan orgulloso!- dijo Chase cuando Michael ya la había bajado y la abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Gracias!- dijo ella sin poder esconder la felicidad de su cara.

-¡Brooks!- grito el entrenador, apartando nuevamente a Chase. -¡Lo hiciste, Zoey!-.

E inesperadamente abrazo a la chica, lloriqueando un poco.

-¡Ganamos!- grito el Decano abriéndose paso por entre la gente que no dejaba de celebrar. Llevaba consigo un enorme trofeo dorado. –Felicidades-.

Le entrego el trofeo al entrenador y este comenzó a llorar con mucha intensidad. Tomo el trofeo y abrazo al Decano.

-¡No es justo!- grito Jake desde el otro lado de la cancha. -¡Fue un tiro de suerte!-.

Tan enfadado estaba que pateo un balón que estaba en el piso. Pero este, solo reboto contra la pared y le dio en la cara.

-¡Auch!- grito. -¡Estúpido balón!-.

Lo pateo otra vez, pero ahora hacia las gradas y le dio de lleno en la cara a Claire que en ese momento bebía de su soda.

-¡Auch!- se lamento la chica.

-¡Vengan, chicos!- grito el entrenador sin dejar de lloriquear. -¡Vamos todos a comer _soashi,_ yo invito!-

-¡Genial!- dijo Dustin.

-Solo al equipo, no te emociones, niño-

-Soy alérgica al sushi- comentó Kim.

-¡No trates de arruinarme el día, Kim!- dijo el entrenador sosteniendo su trofeo.

-¡Soy Kim!...un momento, ¡Lo dijo!- grito la chica dando unos saltitos.

-¡Ya déjense de boberías!- dijo Lola sonriendo. -¡A festejar!-.

Comenzaron a salir aun riendo y gritando de felicidad, pero antes de que saliera de la cancha, Zoey jaló a Logan del brazo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el chico confundido.

-¿Alguna idea de porque te desmayaste?- preguntó ella suspicazmente.

-Pues…este…he estado muy presionado últimamente y…pues, hoy no desayune…así que…-

-Eres un vil mentiroso, Logan Reese- dijo Zoey poniendo los ojos en blanco. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Los chicos de Bluffside eran idiotas- dijo Logan. –Quería que se comieran sus palabras…además…-

-¿Si?-

-Creo que me recordó un poco a nuestro primer partido en la Academia- confeso el chico. –Tú sabes, cuando…-

-¿Cuándo el que me noqueaste fuiste tú y no ese grandulón?- preguntó Zoey.

-Si, eso. Creo que es mi manera de decir que lo lamento- dijo Logan mirando hacia otro lado. –Al parecer, las chicas si saben jugar-

-Gracias- dijo Zoey sonriendo.

-No importa. Pero si le dices a alguien, Brooks, te juro que…-

-Ya- Zoey rodó los ojos. -¿Por qué no vamos a comer sushi con los demás?-.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Sabes? Pude haber cobrado esa falta mucho mejor que tu- comentó Logan.

-¿Si? Lo dudo mucho, Reese-.

* * *

**Reviews! Plis!**

**A pocos capitulos del final...muajaja XD**


	22. El Intercambio de Hermanos

**Hello gente! Pues, ahora no me tarde tanto jeje. **

**¿Notas? Haber...hace mucho que no aparecía Vince o Mark, así que los puse...casi no es nada, pero ya los extrañaba jeje. ¡Hermanos! ¡Benditos hermanos! No se puede vivir con ellos, pero definitivamente sin ellos...tenía un poco olvidado a Dustin y me paso algo de esto con mis hermanos así que decidí ponerlo. Y recuerden que Dustin ya no es el mismo niño de 10 años al que molestaban los bravucones, ¡no señores! Dustin ya tiene catorce años, tiene novia y ya no deja que su hermana lo maneje a su gusto jeje.**

**¡HEY CHUII! No apareció el email que dejaste en el review, dejalo sin puntos, sin arrobas y con espacios, así talvez se pueda jeje, digo para darte tu premio.**

**Bueno, creo que es todo...**

**_Zoey 101 y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar) yo sería la doble de Zoey y Quinn para darle sus besitos a Chase y Logan._**

**_Dedicado a las dos personas que me vuelven más loca en todo el mundo. Alis y Tomy (que por cierto dijeron que yo nunca les iba a dedicar nada). Mis hermanos odiados...bueno, ya queridos pues._**

* * *

Zoey y Lola caminaban por el campus con la mochila al hombro hacia el carrito de café.

-Está bien, entonces…Tu color favorito es el rojo, odias la biología, amas a Shakespeare, tu primera mascota era una tortuga llamada Isabella y no te comes nunca el cono del helado- dijo Zoey mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-¡Muy bien!- dijo Lola aplaudiendo. –Mi turno. Hum…haber, amas el color rosa, ver los desfiles de modas, odias que pongan malvaviscos en el chocolate caliente, eres buena en todos los deportes excepto en los bolos y una vez viste a Orlado Bloom caminando por la calle-

-Yo no vi a Orlando Bloom caminando por la calle- dijo Zoey.

-¡Lo sé! Pero sería algo genial, ¿no crees?- preguntó Lola en tono soñador.

-Hola- saludó Quinn llegando junto a sus amigas. -¿Qué hacen?-

-Estamos probando cuanto nos conocemos la una a la otra- contestó Lola.

-¿Por qué…?-

-Venía en un revista- dijo Zoey- ¿Quieres tratar?-

-Claro-.

Llegaron hasta el carrito de café y Quinn se adelantó.

-Bueno, Zoey va a pedir un capuchino helado con mucha crema batida, de la suave, no de la espesa- dijo Quinn.

-Muy bien- la felicito Zoey mientras el chico del café le entregaba su pedido. –Ahora yo. Lola va a pedir un café mediano con dos cucharadas de azúcar de dieta y un poco de canela-

-Perfecto- dijo Lola sonriendo. –Y Quinn va a pedir…un "Logan-tarado-exprés" para llevar-

-¡Oye!- Quinn le golpeó el hombro.

-Es juego- dijo Lola con una sonrisa burlona. –Un frappuccino helado sin canela para Quinn, por favor-

-Enseguida- dijo el chico del café. Unos segundos después les dio su pedido.

-¿Saben? Creo que nos conocemos muy bien- comentó Zoey.

-Si, no hay mejor prueba para demostrar una verdadera amistad que conocer el café favorito de la otra- comentó Quinn.

-Es cierto- coincidió Lola.

-¡Toma esto, James!- grito Michael apareciendo detrás de un arbusto.

No se dio cuenta de que las chicas estaban frente a él y lanzó un gran globo de agua que le cayó a Lola justo en la cabeza.

La chica se puso roja de ira y emitió un fuerte grito que lastimo los oídos de sus amigas.

-¡Lola!- grito Michael saliendo del arbusto. -¿Estas bien? ¡No era mi intención te lo juro!-.

Pero ella no le contestó. Mirándolo con ojos rabiosos, le lanzó el vasito de café al cuerpo.

-¡Agghhh!- chilló Michael. -¡Esta caliente!-

-¡Y el globo estaba mojado!- gruño Lola. -¿Por qué diablos me mojaste?-

-¡Jajá!- grito James corriendo hacia ellos. -¡No me diste, no me diste!-

-¿Qué rayos hacen?- preguntó Zoey mirándolos extrañada.

-Es una competencia- completo Chase saliendo de detrás de un árbol junto con Logan.

-¿Competencia?- preguntó Quinn.

-De globos de agua- siguió Chase.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Lola mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su mochila y se limpiaba la cara.

-Bueno, ayer estábamos viendo una película en donde los soldados se lanzaban proyectiles- explico Logan.

-Y luego, a Michael se le ocurrió decir que él podía lanzar los proyectiles mejor que cualquiera- dijo James poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Luego, Logan dijo que no- siguió Michael.

-Y cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos retándonos para lanzarnos proyectiles- dijo Chase.

-A genial- dijo Lola con la voz cargada de sarcasmo. -¡Pero eso no explica porque Michael me lanzó un globo de agua!-

-¡Porque mi padre no quiso comprarme proyectiles reales!- se quejo Logan.

-Que injusto- comentó Zoey sin seguirle el juego.

-Así que tuvimos que conformarnos con globos de agua- dijo James apesumbrado.

-¡Dementes!- grito Lola. -¿Qué una no puede caminar tranquila por esta escuela sin que algún tonto me arroje algo?-

-¡Cuidado!- grito la voz de Dustin desde lo lejos.

Todos se tiraron al piso justo a tiempo, pues un cohete de juguete había pasado por encima de sus cabezas girando en el aire bastante descontrolado.

-¡Lo ven!- grito Lola un poco histérica.

El cohete paso por el carrito de café, casi incendiando la parte de arriba, luego por unos arbustos, después por el contorno de los edificios y finalmente se estrello contra una enorme ventana que se hizo añicos…

-Eso no se ve bien- dijo Dustin. Tenía un control remoto en la mano y miraba la ventana un poco perturbado.

-¡Dustin!- gruño Zoey levantándose del suelo y caminando a zancadas hasta donde estaba su hermano.

-¡Puedo explicarlo!- se excuso el chico.

-¡Dustin Brooks!- grito el Decano acercándose a ellos a zancadas.

-Esto definitivamente no se ve bien- dijo Dustin mientras veía venir a su hermana por un lado y al Decano por el otro.

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso?- preguntó el Decano.

-Un cohete- contestó Dustin con inocencia.

-Eso ya quedo claro, niño- gruño el hombre. -¿Por qué lo volabas en pleno patio?-

-Porque era peligroso hacerlo en mi habitación- contestó Dustin sin alterarse.

-Decano Rivers, lo siento tanto- se excuso Zoey poniéndose al lado de su hermano. –Le aseguro que Dustin no lo volverá a hacer-

-¡Rompió una ventana!-

-Pero pagara los daños- dijo Zoey.

-¡Oye!- Dustin frunció el seño.

-Cierra la boca- gruño Zoey apretando los dientes. Luego cambio su gesto por uno más amable y se volvió hacia el Decano. – ¿Lo puede disculpar?-

-Se quedara castigado- determino Rivers frunciendo los labios. –Y pagara por los daños causados-

-Es justo- dijo Zoey.

-¡No, no es!- reclamó Dustin, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Te espero en el castigo mañana, Brooks- dijo el Decano mirando severamente a Dustin. Luego se dio la vuelta y camino hasta el edificio más cercano.

-Estas en grandes problemas- dijo Zoey mirándo a su hermano con el seño fruncido.

-¡No lo estaría si dejaras de negociar mis castigos con el Decano!- dijo Dustin cruzando los brazos.

-¡Te saque de un apuro! Si no fuera por mí, tal vez hubieran llamado a nuestros padres y…-

-Si no fuera por ti no tendría un castigo-

-¡Trato de ayudarte y así es como me pagas!-

-¡Tú no tratas de ayudarme, tratas de controlar mi vida!-

-¡Yo no trato de controlar tu vida!-

-¡Lo haces, todo el tiempo!- Dustin la miro con furia. -¡Desearía que dejaras de decirme que hacer!-

-¡Y yo desearía tener un hermano un poco más maduro que tú!-

-¿Disculpen?-.

La psicóloga de la escuela había llegado hasta ellos y los veía con sumo interés.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Dustin.

-No pude evitar escuchar su conversación- comentó la psicóloga. –Lo cual es fácil ya que sus gritos llegan hasta el otro lado del campus… ¿esto se da con frecuencia?-

-¿Esto?-

-Si, las discusiones entre ustedes dos- aclaro la psicóloga.

-No- dijo Zoey.

-Si- dijo Dustin.

Ambos se miraron con el seño fruncido.

-¡Perfecto! Es justo lo que necesito. Voy a pedirle a ambos, que pasen a mi oficina- dijo la psicóloga.

-¿Para qué quiere que…?-

-¡Solo háganlo!-.

Oficina de la psicóloga…

-Ahora, se preguntaran porque los cite aquí ¿no?- dijo la psicóloga mientras se sentaba en su silla. Zoey y Dustin estaban frente a ella bastante confundidos. –Verán, estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto y creo que ustedes son perfectos para eso-

-¿Puedo irme?- preguntó Dustin.

-He leído bastantes libros en donde dice que los hermanos que conviven demasiado tiempo juntos suelen enojarse fácilmente- dijo la psicóloga ignorando a Dustin.

-Nosotros no nos enojamos fácilmente- dijo Zoey. –Siempre nos hemos llevado bien-

-¿Enserio? ¿Nunca discuten? Porque hace unos momentos parecían bastante alterados en el patio-

-Le aseguro que esto no es necesario. Nosotros no tenemos problemas- dijo Zoey.

-Dustin, ¿crees que tu hermana y tu no tiene problemas?- preguntó la psicóloga mirando al niño con suspicacia.

-Pues…-Dustin se mordió el labio y miró a su hermana. -¡Es culpa de ella! ¡Trata de manipularme!-

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no trato de manipularte!-

-¡Siempre lo haces!-

-¡Si fueras un poco más responsable no tendría que hacerlo!-

-Perfecto- comentó la psicóloga anotando algo en una libreta. –Ahora les voy a pedir un poco de cooperación con el siguiente proyecto-

-¿Qué proyecto?-

-Lo vi el otro día en un programa de televisión y no me pude resistir a probarlo- explico la psicóloga mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta de su oficina. -¡Chicos, ya pueden pasar!-.

A la habitación entraron un chico, de la edad de Zoey, moreno y de cabello lacio y una niña del tamaño de Dustin con unos bonitos bucles oscuros.

-Zoey y Dustin, ellos son Alice y Thomas- dijo la psicóloga. –La otra parte de mi proyecto-

-Estoy algo confundida- dijo Zoey.

-Bien, esto es lo que harán- dijo la psicóloga emocionada. –Por una semana Thomas será el hermano mayor de Dustin y Alice será la hermanita de Zoey, ¿no es grandioso?-

-¿Por qué haría algo así?- preguntó el chico que se llamaba Thomas frunciendo el seño.

-Porque yo quiero hacer ese proyecto y porque si no me ayudan iré a hablar con el Decano Rivers para que les ponga una sanción a los cuatro por pelearse a gritos en pleno patio-

-Usted no puede…-comenzó a decir Zoey.

-¡Si puedo!- chilló la psicóloga. -¿Me ayudaran entonces?-.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron resignados y asintieron con desgane.

Más tarde en la comida…

Lola, Quinn y Chase estaban sentados en su mesa favorita con mucha comida frente a ellos.

-¡Guack!- dijo Lola mirando su vaso con una mueca. -¡Este batido de limón sabe horrible!-.

Quinn le quitó el vaso y lo abrió.

-Lola, este batido de limón es de color café-

-¡Que asco!- dijo Lola y lanzó el vaso al bote de basura. –Algún día voy a demandar a la cafetería de la escuela-.

En ese momento, Chase se escondió apresuradamente debajo de la mesa dejando a sus amigas extrañadas.

-¿Qué haces?-

-¡Creo que viene Logan!- dijo Chase asomándose solo un poco por el borde de la mesa.

-Déjense de esa estupidez y maduren un poco- dijo Lola rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Yo soy muy maduro!-

-Hola- saludó Logan llegando por el lado contrario del que Chase estaba mirando.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Aléjate, aléjate!- grito Chase cubriéndose la cara.

-Que maduro- murmuro Lola con sarcasmo.

-Estoy desarmado- dijo Logan poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Quería darme un descanso para comer-

-Oh, bueno- Chase se levantó del suelo y sentó de nuevo.

-¿Hicieron la tarea de Matemáticas?- preguntó Logan tomando asiento junto a Quinn.

-Yo la tengo- dijo Lola.

-¿Me la prestas?-

-No, haz tu tarea tú solo-

-¿Por qué diablos haría algo así?-

-¡Ya los tengo!- grito Michael desde otra mesa. Apuntaba a los chicos con una resortera llena de globos de agua.

-¡No!- gritó Logan, ágilmente sacó de su mochila dos globos y se los lanzó a su amigo.

Pero Michael no recibió ningún globo de agua, porque en ese momento, Mark estaba pasando por ahí con su charola llena de comida y los globos de Logan le habían dado directo en la cabeza.

-Me llenaste de agua- comentó Mark sin alterarse mirando a Logan con cierto reproche.

-Ups- dijo Logan. –Lo lamento-

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Mark.

-Claro que no- rió Logan y siguió comiendo.

-¡Dijiste que estabas desarmado!- dijo Chase un poco alterado.

-Mentí- Logan se encogió de hombros. –Solo era por precaución-

-Oh, no- dijo Mark mientras se sentaba en otra mesa. –Mi sopa se mojo-.

Vio el plato de sopa, que ahora escurría, pero luego solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comerlo mientras los demás lo miraban con una mueca de asco.

Al día siguiente en el cuarto 101…

Zoey estaba recostada en su cama escribiendo en la computadora. En ese momento, la niña que se llamaba Alice toco a la puerta.

-Hola, ¿puedo entrar?-

-Seguro- dijo Zoey cerrando la laptop. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno, pues…se supone que somos hermanas ¿no?- preguntó la niña.

-Eso parece- dijo Zoey un poco incomoda.

-Pues…la psicóloga me dijo que pasara algo de tiempo contigo, ya sabes…"tiempo fraternal falso"- dijo la niña haciendo comillas con las manos.

-De acuerdo- dijo Zoey sonriendo. -¿Qué solías hacer con tu hermano?-

-Pues…normalmente lo sacaba de algún apuro, era tan inmaduro que yo parecía la hermana mayor- se quejo la niña. –Me estresaba. ¡Es muy listo! Pero actúa como un…-

-Niño pequeño e inmaduro- completo Zoey. –Si, te comprendo. Dustin es igual-

-¿Qué solías hacer tú con él?-

-Creo que lo mismo que tú con tu hermano- rió Zoey. –También lo ayudaba un poco con la tarea, ¿quieres que te ayude con la tuya?-

-La termine desde hace horas- dijo la niña. –No entiendo porque la gente deja la tarea para después, es tan… ¡oh, mira!-.

Alice se había fijado en el escritorio del cuarto donde había una colección de revistas "Buzz".

-¡Adoro esa revista!- exclamó. –En especial la sección de moda, la ropa que diseñan es tan…-

-Preciosa- completó Zoey con una ancha sonrisa. -¿Quieres ir al Sushi Rox?-.

Mientras tanto en el patio…

Dustin estaba sentado en el pasto tratando de arreglar su cohete. Junto a él estaba el muchacho que debía pretender ser su hermano mayor con una mueca de fastidio en la cara.

-No sé porque los maestros están tan chiflados- comentó el chico.

-Es su trabajo- dijo Dustin sin despegar la vista de su cohete. –No tienes que estar aquí, puedes irte. Esta cosa no sirve y tengo una clase de Ingles en cinco minutos-

-Dah, ¿y eso que?- preguntó Thomas. –Apuesto a que esa cosa volvería a volar si tuvieras a un mecánico adecuado-

-¿Conoces a alguien?- preguntó Dustin ilusionado.

-Lo tienes enfrente de ti, niño- comentó Thomas. Le quito el cohete a Dustin y lo examino. –No se ve tan mal, solo unos cuantos arreglos y quedara como nuevo. Ven, vamos a el taller de mecánica, ahí lo arreglaremos-

-Creo que no iré, tengo clase- Dustin se levantó y se colgó la mochila en el hombro.

-Sáltatela- dijo Thomas como si nada.

-No. Zoey me mataría si sabe que falte a una clase-

-Dustin, Dustin, Dustin- Thomas lo miró con compasión. –Zoey ya no es tu hermana mayor, ¿lo recuerdas? Y ahora, tu genial y guapísimo hermano mayor te dice que vayamos al taller de mecánica y nos olvidemos del Ingles, ¿te parece?-

-Genial- dijo Dustin mientras caminaba junto al chico con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

Más tarde, cuarto 145…

-…Y resulto ser alguien madura, gentil, responsable y ¡es tan buena diseñando vestidos!- decía Zoey.

Ella, Chase y Lola estaban sentados en el sofá con cuadernos afuera.

-Suena a una "mini tú"- dijo Lola.

-Mis padres debieron de haber tenido una niña- dijo Zoey en tono soñador. – ¡Y pensar que creí que este proyecto era tonto! No puedo creer que haya vivido tanto tiempo sin saber lo divertido que era tener una hermanita-

-¿Y Dustin como se la está pasando con su "hermano"?- preguntó Chase.

-No se- Zoey se encogió de hombros. –No lo he visto-

-¡Ja! ¡Ya te di!- grito una voz desde afuera.

-¡Ni siquiera me tocaste!-.

Los tres se asomaron por la ventaba y vieron que James estaba escondido detrás de un árbol con muchos globos en las manos, Michael hacía lo mismo detrás de un chico más pequeño que él y Vince Blake lo hacía detrás de un poste de luz.

-¡Vince!- gruño Lola. -¡No me digas que también estás jugando con estos tarados!-

-Bueno, no te lo diré si no quieres, amor- dijo Vince sin salir de su escondite.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo Chase levantándose del sillón rápidamente y tomando una cubeta que estaba en el piso del cuarto.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Zoey. –Estamos haciendo la tarea-

-¡Quiero ir a arrojarles globos!- dijo Chase como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. –Te veo después, ¿si, linda? ¡Te quiero!-.

Salió apresuradamente del cuarto con la cubeta en sus manos.

-Hombres- dijo Lola con fastidio.

Al día siguiente en el almuerzo…

Dustin estaba sentado en una de las mesas, comiendo con una niña pelirroja, su novia.

-…y es divertido, genial, ¡fue tan divertido ir al taller con él!- decía Dustin. –No puedo creer que haya vivido tanto tiempo sin saber lo divertido que es tener un hermano-

-Creo que es genial, pero…-Allison se mordió el labio. -¿No crees que mejor deberías de hablar con Zoey?-

-No. Por su culpa empezó todo esto- dijo Dustin. –Además, me estoy divirtiendo mucho con Thomas. Él hace todo lo que Zoey jamás haría y eso es fabuloso-

-¿Qué hay, niño?- preguntó Thomas acercándose a la mesa y sacudiéndole el cabello a Dustin.

-Hola- saludó él. –Thomas, ella es mi novia, Allison-

-Un gusto- dijo ella educadamente.

-Guau, es linda- dijo Thomas. –Bien hecho, Dustin-.

Dustin sonrió y Allison frunció el seño.

-Hay una carrera de motos que organizaron unos amigos, ¿quieres venir?-

-¡Si!- dijo Dustin de inmediato y se levantó. –Te veo en la tarde, ¿si?-.

Salió corriendo junto con Thomas y Allison torció la boca.

Unos minutos después…

Zoey salía de un edificio con Alice a un lado y ambas bebían un Blix.

-No puedo creer que tu favorito también sea el de fresa- dijo Zoey dándole un sorbo a la botella.

-¿Estas jugando? ¡Es el mejor sabor!- dijo la niña sonriendo.

-¡Zoey!-.

Allison había llegado corriendo hasta ella con expresión de preocupación.

-Ah, hola, Allison- saludó Zoey. –Alice, ella es Allison, la novia de mi hermano…digo, de Dustin-

-Hola- saludó Allison, pero inmediatamente se volvió hacia Zoey. -¿Sabías que Dustin está en una carrera de motos?-

-¿Qué?- se alarmo Zoey.

-Ese chico con el que está lo invito- explico Allison frustrada.

-¡Thomas!- gruño Alice. –Cuando lo vea te juro que lo voy a…-

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó Zoey con preocupación.

Afueras de la PCA…

Varios chicos mayores estaban amontonados alrededor de una improvisada pista de carreras. Dustin se hallaba al lado de Thomas, quien parecía muy divertido.

-¿Estás seguro que el Decano les dio permiso de hacer esto?- preguntó Dustin mirando con algo de miedo las motos que se encontraban a su alrededor.

-Que importa- Thomas se encogió de hombros. –Oye, ¿no quieres tratar?-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Dustin con miedo.

-Descuida, será genial. ¡Oigan, amigos!- el chico levanto los brazos para llamar la atención de todos. –Mi querido hermanito quiere tratar-.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir emocionados y empezaron a empujar a Dustin hasta una motocicleta bastante grande.

-No estoy seguro de que esto sea buena idea- dijo Dustin tragando saliva.

-No pasa nada- dijo Thomas.

-¡DUSTIN!-.

Zoey, Allison y Alice acababan de llegar y la primera veía con furia a su hermano.

-¿Qué se supone que haces arriba de una motocicleta?- preguntó mientras apartaba a Thomas de un empujón y bajaba a Dustin del vehículo.

-No me grites enfrente de todos- murmuro Dustin enojado.

-¡Pudiste haberte matado!- siguió Zoey. – ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan irresponsable?-

-¡Yo no quería!-

-¡Te irás a tu cuarto ahora mismo!- dijo Zoey enojada.

-No- Dustin se plantó junto a Thomas y miro con el seño fruncido a Zoey. –Ya no puedes ordenarme, ¿se te olvida?-

-Es cierto- dijo Thomas.

-¡Tu cállate!- lo regaño Alice interfiriendo. -¡Espera que le cuente a mamá y a papá que estabas metido en una carrera de motos!-

-¡Chismosa!- espetó Thomas cruzando los brazos.

-¡Eres tan irresponsable!- grito Zoey. – ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más maduro?-

-¡Deja de meterte en mi vida!- gruño Dustin.

-Dustin…-lo llamó Allison, pero él la ignoro.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- preguntó Dustin enojado. -¡Me alegro mucho de que la loca de la psicóloga haya hecho este intercambio!-

-¡Igual yo!- grito Zoey.

-¡Pues yo también!- chilló Alice.

-¡Y yo!- dijo Thomas. –Ahora ven, hermanito, vámonos-.

Tomó por los hombros a Dustin y se lo llevó de ahí dejando a sus respectivas hermanas echando chispas.

Al día siguiente en el patio…

Lola, Quinn y James salían de un edificio con la mochila al hombro.

-Fue la clase más aburrida de la historia- comentó Lola.

-No tanto- dijo James sonriendo. –Se puso divertida cuando Quinn hizo llorar al profesor-

-No es mi culpa que él no se sepa los principios básicos de la ley de acción de masa del equilibrio químico- se excuso la chica. –Yo solo lo quería corregir-.

En ese momento, Vince salió detrás de un arbusto y le intento lanzar un globo a James, pero en vez de eso solo mojo a Quinn que estaba al lado de su amigo.

-¡Vince!- lo regaño Lola.

-Lo siento…-se disculpo el chico. –Quería darle a James, no a ti Quinn-.

Quinn lo miró con ojos asesinos y sin decir nada, se acerco a él y le presiono el antebrazo. Vince cayó desmallado al instante y Lola pego un grito.

-¡No hagas eso!- grito Lola inclinándose y dándole unas palmaditas a Vince en la cara para que despertara.

-Se lo merece- dijo Quinn.

-Si, ¡trataba de mojarme!- dijo James indignado.

-Estúpido juego- musitó Lola.

Mientras tanto, en la estancia de las chicas…

Zoey estaba sentada en el sofá con Alice. Ambas tenían cuadernos afuera y hacían tarea.

-Estoy exhausta- dijo Zoey recargándose en el sofá. –Hare la tarea más tarde, ¿quieres ir a ver televisión?-

-Claro que no- contestó la niña mirando a Zoey como si le faltara un tornillo. –Para que una tenga la tarde libre, debe de hacer la tarea saliendo de la clase. No hay tiempo para descansos, Zoey-

-Oh, vamos- dijo la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco. -¿Y si vamos a jugar futbolito?-

-No seas irresponsable, hay que terminar la tarea-

-¿Irresponsable?- Zoey la miró con el seño fruncido y se cruzó de brazos.

Afuera de un edificio…

Dustin caminaba con su mochila al hombro cuando Thomas lo jaló del brazo y lo miró sonriente.

-Oye, hay una fiesta en el edificio Longville- dijo. -¿Quieres ir?-

-No, tengo clases- contestó Dustin.

-¿Y?- preguntó Thomas. –Además, tu cohete ya está listo. Saliendo de la fiesta podemos ir a probarlo-

-No lo sé, me metí en problemas la última vez que hice eso- dijo Dustin. –Y enserio, enserio tengo que entrar a Literatura, si falto una vez más el maestro me pondrá cero-

-Oh, por favor…-Thomas se rió. –Eres un pequeño aguafiestas. ¡Vamos!-.

Lo volvió a jalar del brazo y se lo llevo casi arrastrando.

A la mañana siguiente, en el patio…

Logan estaba mirando a su alrededor con precaución. Tenía un control remoto en la mano y miraba nervioso hacia la cima de los arboles que lo rodeaban.

-Hola, amor- dijo Quinn llegando junto a él. -¿Vamos a desayunar?-

-Si- contestó Logan algo distraído. -¿Sabes que clase tienen Chase, Michael, James y Vince?-

-Creo que están con Lola en Ingles- dijo Quinn. -¿Por?-

-Nada- dijo Logan encogiéndose de hombros. –Simple curiosidad-.

Mientras tanto…

Zoey estaba sentada en una mesa, desayunando y junto a ella estaba Alice, que al parecer no paraba de hablar.

-…y me encanto el vestido que llevaba la modelo número tres, ¿la viste? ¡Era morado y con un cinturón negro! Una vez mi tía uso algo parecido, pero a ella no se le veía tan bien. En fin, te decía que ame el desfile de anoche, ¿si lo viste completo? ¡La última modelo tenía un vestido de novia hermoso! Y lo que más me gusto fue que…-

-Oye, ¿te gustaría hablar de otra cosa?- preguntó Zoey con una nota de fastidio en la voz.

-¿De que?- preguntó Alice confundida.

-No lo sé- Zoey se encogió de hombros. –Tal vez quieras platicarme algo de tus compañeros, o tal vez quieras mencionarme que alguien te está molestando…o puedo hacerte ver cool si tu quieres…-

-No, para eso tengo las revistas, gracias- dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Genial- dijo Zoey sin ánimos. -¿Quieres traerme una soda?-

-¡Claro, hermanita!- canturreó la niña y se levanto emocionada de la mesa.

Zoey puso los ojos en blanco, resopló y siguió desayunando.

-Hola- dijo Dustin llegando hasta ahí. -¿Qué tal el desayuno?-

-Rico- contestó Zoey.

-Y… ¿Dónde está Alice?-

-Oh, ella fue por una soda para mí- contestó la chica y fingió una sonrisa. –Es tan servicial-

-Me imagino- comentó Dustin torciendo la boca.

-Y… ¿Dónde está Thomas?-

-Pues, está terminando de arreglar mi cohete- Dustin también fingió una sonrisa. –Es la persona más divertida que conozco-

-Que gusto- dijo Zoey secamente.

-¡Aquí está tu soda!- dijo Alice sentándose. –Oh, hola Dustin-

-Hola- saludó el niño. –Bueno, tengo que…yo quede de ver a Thomas y…pues, me voy. Que se la pasen bien-

-Eso hacemos- dijo Zoey fingiendo más su sonrisa.

Dustin se alejó y Alice resopló.

-Seguro que Thomas está planeando otra de sus maldades, pero no tengo que preocuparme por eso- dijo y luego volvió a sonreír. -¡Ahora te tengo a ti, hermanita!-

-Si, genial- comentó Zoey borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

Más tarde, patio de la PCA…

Vince salió del edificio tomado de la mano de Lola, mientras que James, Michael y Chase caminaban alejados unos de otros y mirándose con desconfianza.

-¡Ya basta!- dijo Lola. – ¡Ya quiero que dejen de comportarse como idiotas! ¡Hasta ahora, ninguno ha podido mojar al otro, solamente han empapado a otras personas que no tienen la culpa de tener compañeros dementes!-

-Amor, no tienes porque ponerte así- dijo Vince. –Pronto les ganare a estos perdedores y todo volverá a la normalidad-

-¡Eso quisieras!- gritó Logan desde lo lejos.

Paso en un segundo. Logan había sonreído maléficamente mientras apretaba el control remoto que tenía en la mano. Muchos cajas llenas de globos de agua comenzaron a caer de las cimas de los árboles y de arriba de los edificios hasta donde estaban los chicos. Y todos comenzaron a gritar por el agua que les caía en las cabezas.

-¡Jajá!- rió Logan mientras Quinn, asustada se ponía detrás de él para que no le cayera ningún globo. -¡Perdedores!-

-¡Ya estuvo bueno!- grito Lola. Tomo un globo que no se había reventado del piso y se lo lanzó a Logan con toda la fuerza que pudo.

El globo le dio justo en la cara dejándolo empapado.

-¡Lola, no le tires globos de agua a mi novio!- grito Quinn ofendida.

-¡Tú dejaste inconsciente al mío, ahora estamos a mano!-.

Pero Quinn ya había lanzado otro globo hacia su amiga. Ella, previniéndolo, se quito justo a tiempo para que el globo no le diera de lleno en la cabeza. Pero si le dio a Michael que estaba detrás de ella…

-¡Quinn!- gruño el chico limpiándose la cara.

Todos se miraron con desafío y antes de que alguien dijera algo, ya habían tomado un globo del suelo y habían comenzado a lanzárselos unos contra otros.

-¡Quítate, Michael!-

-¡Toma esto, Quinn!-

-¡Ya te di, James!-.

Mientras tanto, Dustin y Thomas caminaban por ahí, aunque el niño lo seguía con fastidio.

-Te dije que sería muy divertido cambiar los letreros de los baños- decía Thomas. -¡No me divertía tanto en años, hermano!-

-Si, que gusto- dijo Dustin secamente.

-¡Wow, pelea de globos!- grito Thomas cuando vio la pelea campal que se desarrollaba en medio del patio.

Varios chicos incluso se habían unido al lanzamiento de globos y salpicaban por todas partes a la gente que estaba pasando.

-¿Quieres ir a hacer tarea?- preguntaba Alice mientras ella y Zoey pasaban por ahí. –O mejor aun… ¡podemos adelantar la clase de mañana!-

-¿Qué sucede ahí?- preguntó Zoey mirando de reojo.

-¡Toma esto, hermanito!- exclamó Thomas lanzándole un gran globo a Dustin.

El niño quedo empapado y miró con enojo al chico.

-¡Tenía que entrar a clases!-

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- grito Zoey acercándose a zancadas hasta ellos. -¡Dustin se puede enfermar si no…!-

-¿Y? Ya no eres su hermana- dijo Thomas con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Estoy harta!- dijo Zoey. Le quito un globo a Michael que en ese momento pasaba por ahí y se lo reventó a Thomas en la cabeza.

-¿Te gusto?-

-¡Oye, no le arrojes globos a mi hermano!- grito Dustin. Tomo uno del piso y se lo lanzó a Zoey.

La chica lo miró con ojos glaciares y se apresuro a tomar otro globo. Thomas, Alice y Dustin hicieron lo mismo y los cuatro se unieron a la pelea de globos.

Parecía una masacre. Todos contra todos arrojándose bombas de agua sin ninguna piedad.

-¡SUFICIENTE!-.

El Decano Rivers estaba a mitad del patio con muchos maestros alrededor y miraba furioso la escena. Todos se detuvieron al instante.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?- preguntó furioso.

-Lanzando globos- dijo Logan señalando lo obvio.

El Decano puso los ojos en blanco y resoplo.

-Una semana de castigo para todos-.

Se dio la vuelta y al instante unos seis globos se estrellaron en su cabeza dejándolo empapado.

Algunos maestros abrieron la boca por la impresión y otros ahogaron unas risas. El Decano volteó hacia los chicos que lo miraban de forma inocente y volvió a resoplar.

-Odio mi trabajo-.

Oficina de la psicóloga…

-Bueno, el proyecto no salió como yo esperaba- dijo al ver a Zoey, Dustin, Alice y Thomas escurriendo enfrente de ella.

-No aguantare toda la semana- dijo Zoey. -¿Podemos terminar ya con esto?-

-Vaya, pero si creí que te llevabas de maravilla con Alice, Zoey- comentó la psicóloga.

-Si, pero… ¡es tan responsable! Solo quiere hacer tarea y trata de mandar a la gente todo el tempo es tan…tan…-

-¿Igual a ti?- preguntó Dustin torciendo la boca.

-Si- admitió Zoey. –Dustin, lo lamento tanto…se que no debí meterme en tus cosas, pero es porque quiero lo mejor para ti... ¿puedes perdonarme?-

-Lo hare si tú me perdonas a mi- dijo Dustin con una sonrisa. –Me metería en demasiados problemas sin ti, Zoey-.

La chica lo tomo por los hombros y lo abrazo con cariño.

-¡Te quiero, Alice!- chilló Thomas lagrimeando un poco.

-¡Y yo a ti!- dijo la niña abrazando a su hermano con fuerza.

-¡Al fin!- dijo la psicóloga.

Más tarde, patio de la PCA…

-¿Y que aprendimos de esto?- preguntó Quinn con severidad.

James, Chase, Michael, Logan y Vince estaban frente a ella y Lola que los miraban con actitud severa.

-Que no volveremos a involucrar a la gente en nuestros juegos infantiles- dijo James con cara de regañado.

-¿Y?- preguntó Lola.

-Que no está bien dejarse llevar por una competencia- dijo Chase.

-¿Y?- preguntó Quinn otra vez.

-Que no nos retaremos a lanzar globos o proyectiles- dijo Michael.

-Bueno, creo que aprendieron la lección- dijo Quinn sonriente.

-Si- dijo Lola. –Ya pueden irse a su dormitorio-

-Eres la mejor- dijo Vince.

-Lo sé, lo sé- contestó Lola.

Todos los chicos se dirigieron hacia la entrada del edificio que tenían enfrente, pero justo cuando pisaron la puerta, un montón de globos llenos de agua cayeron sobre ellos.

-Ups- dijo Lola con una sonrisa maléfica. En la mano tenía el control remoto de Logan.

* * *

**¿Que puedo decir? Adoro a Dustin jeje, me recuerda mucho a mis hermanos. Bueno, por ahí me están llegando muchas sugerencias para el final jeje. Más...lamento decirles que yo soy la escritora y solo yo se lo que va a pasar jeje. Soy mala, lo sé, pero puedo vivir con eso. Pero, hagan sus sugerencias y sus teorías de lo que va a pasar...talvez acierten jeje.**

**REVIEW!**


	23. Sueño de una Noche en la Academia

**¡Hola! Antes de que me maten...no había entrado al internet por una buena causa...¡juro que es una buena causa aunke no puda decirles cual es! Pero en fin, aqui esta el prox capitulo y ¿que creen? ¡Ya solo falta uno! Bueno más el final, claro...ke por cierto, ¡seran tres capitulos de final! Yeah, parte 1, parte 2 y parte 3...¿no soy fabulosa? **

**Bueno, ya...¡HOY SE ESTRENA HARRY POTTER 7! y como obviamente ire al estreno y estoy muy féliz, decidí subir ya este capitulo que ya estaba completo en mi cuaderno. Bueno...este...que más?**

**¡Ah! Este capitulo esta basado en una obra de Shakespeare llamada "sueño de una noche de verano", hay miles de adaptaciones de este clasico y pense en hacer una. Ademas, me pedían más de ZoeyXChase, QuinnXLogan, VinceXLola, MichaelXLisa...y bueno, creo que este capi tiene mucho de todos.**

**Elegí el nombre de "Eris" para la chica porque "Eros" era uno de los nombres que se le daba a Cupido en la mitología. ¡Ah! La otravez estaba viendo el nuevo programa de Victoria Justice, "Victorius" y me pense que la chica que interpreta a Jade sería muy buena para interpretar a Eris.**

**Bueno, ya sin mas notas creo...oh, si...¡IRE A VER HP7 EN POCAS HORAS!**

* * *

Zoey y Chase estaban sentados sobre una manta en un jardín, con mucha comida a su alrededor y unas cuantas botellas de Blix vacías.

-Entonces, esto es un trozo de pizza- dijo Chase tomando uno. –Y esto, es un poco de mermelada- tomó un cuchillo lleno de mermelada. –Ahora, solo untamos la mermelada en la pizza y…-

-Uggh, no vamos a comer eso- dijo Zoey con una mueca.

-Que bebé- murmuró Chase dándole un mordisco a la pizza.

-Bien, bien- dijo Zoey poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Dame eso-.

Mordió el pedazo de pizza y sonrió.

-Rico-

-Te lo dije- dijo Chase recostándose en la manta. -¿Sabes? Esto es agradable. Tu, yo, sentados en el pasto, comiendo pizza con mermelada…-

-Si, una típica cita- rió Zoey.

-¿Sabes que voy a hacer justo ahora?-

-¿Limpiarte la mermelada de la boca?- preguntó ella lanzándole una servilleta.

-Es una gran idea, pero…-Chase se limpió la boca y se incorporo. –No hablaba de eso-.

Tomo el cuchillo con el que había untado la mermelada y se dirigió al árbol más cercano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Ya verás…-

-Oh, no- dijo ella al ver la pequeña "Z" que Chase tallaba en el árbol. –No irás a tallar nuestros nombres ahí, ¿verdad?-

-No, Zoey. Solo quería un poco de corteza de árbol, sabe deliciosa con la pizza-

-Es enserio, no talles nuestros nombres-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque es algo cursi y anticuado-

-Oh, vamos…las iníciales solamente-

-Chase, dame ese cuchillo- ordeno Zoey fingiendo severidad.

Chase puso los ojos en blanco y le entrego el cuchillo a su novia.

-Aguafiestas-.

Patio de la PCA…

-Entonces, ¡así es como luce una escuela!- chilló una chica de cabello negro mientras caminaba. Tenía ropa oscura y mucho delineador en los ojos.

-Recuerda, Eris- le dijo un señor gordo que caminaba junto a ella. –No debes de llamar la atención-

-Si, si, si- contestó ella, realmente sin prestarle atención. -¡Wow, hay tantos adolescentes! Esto será muy fácil-

-¿Trajiste suficientes flechas?-

-Están en mi bolsa-

-Está es tu última oportunidad para graduarte, no la desperdicies- le advirtió el hombre. –Debes de hacer que por lo menos una persona…-

-…descubra a su amor verdadero- dijo ella rodando los ojos. –Ya lo tengo-

-Lo dejaré en tus manos. Ahora, me voy-

-Quédate tranquilo, nada saldrá mal-.

Unos metros más lejos…

Zoey, Chase, Lola, Vince, Dustin, Logan y Michael estaban sentados en el piso formando un circulo con varios libros abiertos.

-Entonces, Luis XVI y María Antonieta fueron degollados… ¿Cuándo?- preguntó Zoey mientras leía el libro.

-Esto es aburrido- se quejo Logan.- ¿No podríamos solo enviar al señor Barkins en un autobús a Canadá y ahorrarnos el examen?-

-No seas tonto- dijo Dustin. -¿Sabes cuánto cuesta un autobús a Canadá?-

-Además, sería poco ético- dijo Chase.

-Si, y nosotros somos personas éticas- dijo Lola, que estaba tomada de la mano de Vince.

-Si. Soy ético, aunque no se bien que signifique eso- admitió Michael con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, la chica que se llamaba Eris, estaba en la azotea de un edificio cercano mirando con unos binoculares hacia el lugar en el que estaban Zoey y los demás.

-Si, ellos están bien- se dijo a si misma.

Sacó de su bolsa una especie de tubo de plástico, pequeño y largo, parecido a un popote. Luego, tomó siete bolitas de papel de su mochila y las metió al popote.

-¿No se llamaba María Antonieta la gallina que tenía Tía Marge?- preguntó Dustin.

-Si le cortaron la cabeza para Navidad, es probable- comentó Vince sonriendo.

Eris s colocó el tubito en la boca y apunto hacia ellos, luego, sopló fuertemente provocando que tres bolitas de papel salieran disparadas por el aire.

-Yo una vez tuve una gallina- decía Lola. –Se llamaba… ¡auch!-.

Una de las bolitas le había dado caído a Lola en la cabeza, otra le había dado a Vince en el cuello y la última a Chase en el brazo.

-¡Alguien me lanzó una bolita de papel!- exclamó Lola sobándose la cabeza.

-Si, a mi también, ¿Qué creen que…?-.

Pero Chase ya no hablo. Había levantado la vista hacia Lola y la miraba como si apenas se diera cuenta de que estaba frente a él.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó Zoey.

-Si, eso creo- dijo Vince, pero apenas volteó a ver a Zoey, abrió mucho los ojos y una sonrisa cruzó por su cara.

-Eso te pasa por ponerte a contar historias de gallinas- le comentó Logan a Lola.

La chica levantó la vista, seguramente para golpearlo, pero en cuanto lo vio, se sonrojo y sonrió tontamente.

-Oh, Logan. Que gracioso eres- comentó.

Todos los demás se miraron extrañados.

Cuarto 101…

Zoey estaba escribiendo en su laptop, recostada sobre su cama mientras Quinn ponía unos cables en la cabeza de una iguana.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Zoey.

-Monitoreo el cerebro de la iguana- dijo Quinn con simpleza. –Leí en un revista que la iguana tiene los circuitos de memoria tan desarrollados que…-

-Bien, finjamos que no te estoy oyendo, ¿si?- Zoey cerró la laptop. –Quinn, a ti te parece anticuado tallar tu nombre y el de Logan en un árbol usando un cuchillo para mermelada, ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto que si- contestó Quinn.

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial! Creí que era solo yo la que…-

-Yo nunca usaría un cuchillo. Son tiempos más modernos y hay rayos laser que garantizan un mejor tallado en el árbol-.

Zoey puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Hola, chicas!- saludó Chase entrando al cuarto. -¿Dónde está Lola?-

-Creo que lavando ropa- contestó Quinn mientras volvía a posar sus ojos en la iguana.

-Genial. Gracias-.

Salió del cuarto apresuradamente, sin siquiera ver a Zoey y ella frunció el seño.

-Hola, señoritas- dijo Vince en el margen de la puerta. Traía en la mano una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón.

-Hola, Vince. Lola no está, pero si quieres puedes dejarle…-

-No son para Lola, Zoey. Estos son para ti-.

Le dio la caja y Zoey la tomo extrañada.

-¿Para mí?-

-Si, porque yo creo que eres una gran, gran persona, Zoey Brooks-.

Vince suspiró y salió del cuarto, dejando a Zoey con los chocolates en la mano y una cara muy confundida.

Al día siguiente en el almuerzo…

James, Lisa, Michael, Quinn, Logan y Chase estaban sentados en su mesa favorita, con la comida servida.

-¿Se han fijado lo sedoso que es el cabello de Lola?- pregunto Chase.

-¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó James confundido. -¿No estábamos hablando de lo ridículo que se veían los maestros?-

-Si, la señorita Thomas parecía un limón con ese sweater- comentó Lisa.

-Un limón con maquillaje horrendo- rió Michael.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo Quinn-. Hay que aceptar que a casi nadie se le ve bien ese color-

-A Lola se le vería bien- comentó Chase mientras mordía una papa.

-Bueno, quisiera quedarme a criticar la ropa de los maestros, pero tengo que ir a Latín- dijo Michael levantándose. –Te veo en la tarde, linda Lisa-

-Ya quiero que sea tarde, entonces- dijo Lisa antes de besar a su novio.

-Yo también me voy- dijo Quinn recogiendo su comida.

-¿Vamos al cine en la tarde?- preguntó Logan. –Está la nueva película del hombre lobo-

-Pero, escuche que no tiene historia y es demasiado sangrienta- dijo Quinn.

-Si, lo sé… ¿no es perfecta?- preguntó Logan.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco, le besó la mejilla y se fue con Michael a la clase.

Eris estaba detrás de una barda, cerca de esa mesa. Sacó su tubito otra vez y apunto hacia Chase. Pero justo en el momento en el que sopló y la bolita de papel salió disparada por el aire, a Chase se le cayó su tenedor y la bolita le pegó a James en un ojo.

-¡Ouch!-

-Hola, chicos- saludó Stacy llegando a la mesa. -¿Qué creen? ¡La cafetería ya no tiene parquecitos de chocolate! Y yo me moría por comer uno, pero al parecer ya no hay y…-

-Ten- James había abierto mucho los ojos y le tendía su panquesito a Stacy. –Te regalo el mío-

-Pues, gracias- dijo Stacy tomando el parquecito. –Bueno, nos vemos-

-Te acompaño- dijo James levantándose apresuradamente. –Ven, déjame cargarte la mochila-.

Tomó a Stacy del brazo y camino con ella hacia el otro lado del patio.

-Eso fue raro- dijo Logan mientras bebía de su Blix.

Eris, aun escondida detrás de la barda, volvió a apuntar a Chase con su tubito, pero al soplar, Chase se inclinó para morder su manzana y la bolita de papel le cayó a Lisa.

-¡Auch!- exclamó Lisa sobándose el hombro.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Logan.

-Si, creo que…-Lisa vio a Logan y su rostro se ilumino. –Vaya, ¿te habían dicho que tienes una linda nariz?-

-Si, cientos de veces- contestó Logan en su habitual tono presumido.

-Lola también tiene una linda nariz- comentó Chase.

Más tarde, afuera del cine…

-¿Te gusto la película?- le preguntaba James a Stacy.- Si no te gusto podemos ver otra, ¿quieres un helado? ¿O ir a cenar?-

-Que extraño- comentó Quinn mirando cómo como James perseguía a Stacy de manera similar a un perrito.

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Logan, tomado de la mano de su novia.

Zoey llegó en ese momento con Dustin a su lado.

-Oigan, ¿alguno ha visto a Chase?- preguntó Zoey.

-Creo que estaba buscando a Lola- dijo Logan.

-¡Ja, te lo dije!- exclamó Dustin triunfante. –Págame-

-No voy a pagarte nada- dijo Zoey de malhumor.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Quinn.

-No lo sé- Zoey torció la boca. -¿Han notado que Chase ha estado…muy…hum, muy preocupado por Lola?-

-¿"Preocupado"?- se burló Dustin. –Yo diría que esta como obsesionado-.

Zoey le pegó en el brazo.

-James, es enserio- decía Stacy a unos pasos de distancia. –Tengo que ir a estudiar-

-¡Estudiare contigo, entonces!- exclamó James. -¡Todo con tal de pasar un tiempo juntos!-.

Stacy lo miró con cara de fastidio y comenzó a caminar a zancadas.

-¡Espera!- grito James siguiéndola.

Apenas se movió, una bolita de papel cruzó el aire y en vez de pegarle a James, le dio a Dustin en la cabeza.

El niño se sobo, pero luego, vio a Quinn frente a él y puso cara de tonto.

-Quinn, no había notado nunca lo increíblemente perfectas que son tus orejas. Dijo.

Zoey lo miró extrañada, pero luego vio que una chica con ropa negra se escondía detrás de un árbol.

-¿Crees que podría limpiar tus zapatos?-.

Antes de que alguien contestara, Dustin se había puesto a sacarle brillo a los zapatos de Quinn.

-Vete a limpiar los zapatos de otro, preadolescente raro- dijo Logan apartándolo de un empujón. –Andando, Quinn-

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo Zoey caminando hacia el árbol.

-Demonios…me van a matar…-murmuraba para si misma la chica mientras metía el tubito en su mochila.

-Emmm… ¿hola?- saludó Zoey cuando hubo llegado hasta la chica.

Ella se sobresalto, pego un grito y dejo caer su mochila.

-Hola- saludó torpemente. –Me asustaste-

-Lo lamente, solo…bueno, creí ver que le lanzaste una bolita de papel a mi hermano-

-¿Yo? No, no…debiste confundirte- se colgó la mochila al hombro, nerviosa. –Yo solo estaba…bueno….viendo este árbol, ¡Esta increíble! ¿Ya viste que ramas tan bonitas?-

-No te había visto antes en la Academia, ¿o si?-

-No- Eris se mordió el labio. –Soy nueva-

-¿Nueva?- Zoey arqueó las cejas. –Pero si el año está por terminar…-

-Si, ya lo sé…pero…este… ¡Wow, mira la hora!- Eris se miró la muñeca en donde no habia ningún reloj. -¡Tengo que ir a…a…clase de…pues, a alguna clase!-.

Se acomodó bien la mochila y se alejó corriendo de ese lugar.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del patio…

Michael caminaba con Lisa a su lado y ambos comían un helado.

-Y, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- preguntó Michael sonriendo.

-En realidad…-Lisa se mordió el labio. –Estoy un poco cansada, ¿te molestaría si me voy a mi cuarto?-

-No, para nada- la miró extrañado. –Entonces, yo iré al mío-

-¿Crees que Logan este ahí?- a Lisa se le iluminó el rostro. –Tal vez pueda ir contigo por un rato…-.

Michael la miró desconcertado.

Al día siguiente en un pasillo…

-Es enserio, me pareció sospechosa- decía Zoey.

Estaba caminando con Chase hacía su siguiente clase.

-La chica le lanzó un papelito a tu hermano, gran cosa- dijo Chase sarcásticamente.

-¿No te parece extraño que recién haya entrando a la escuela?-

-Lo que me parece extraño es que tú te preocupes por algo tan insignificante-

-Lo sé, pero…hay algo que no me gusta de esa chica- confesó Zoey mientras doblaban una esquina.

-Si, cambiando de tema- Chase sonrió. –Mira esto-.

Sacó de su bolsillo un collar azul bastante lindo y se lo mostro a Zoey.

-¡Wow! ¡Esta hermoso!-

-¿Te gusta?-

-¿Es una broma? ¡Es lindísimo!-

-¿Si? Oh, espero que a Lola le guste-.

Chase siguió caminando sin darse cuenta de que Zoey se había quedado parada a la mitad del pasillo, atónita.

-¡Chase!-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él, volviéndose.

-¿Quieres explicarme porque de repente estas tan atento con Lola?-

-¿Qué? No es verdad-.

Zoey miró inquisitivamente el collar.

-Bueno, cálmate, no es para tanto- dijo Chase sin alterarse. –Solo es un collar-.

Zoey estaba a punto de replicar cuando se distrajo viendo que a unos pasos más adelante, en la estancia, Dustin le ofrecía un ramo de rosas a Quinn.

-Son para ti- dijo Dustin suspirando.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Quinn confundida.

-Por que creo que eres la persona más maravillosa que hay en el planeta-.

Logan entró a la estancia en ese momento y se quedo helado al ver la escena.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Creo que un ramo de rosas, amor- contestó Quinn inocentemente.

Eris estaba escondida detrás de un sillón y apuntaba con su tubito a Dustin.

-Vamos, por favor…por favor…-se animaba a si misma en voz baja.

-¡Oye, tú!- grito Zoey mirando a la chica.

Eris se sobresalto y fallo su puntería, pues la bolita de papel le dio a Quinn justo en la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Logan cuando Quinn se sobo la cabeza.

Pero ella ano lo estaba viendo a él. Miraba hacía el otro lado de la estancia en donde Mark estaba sentado viendo la televisión.

-Logan, cielo, no te molesta si voy a platicar con Mark un rato ¿verdad?-

-¿Eh? Pues, no pero…-

-¡Genial!-.

Quinn corrió hasta el chico y se sentó a su lado con la misma sonrisita que habría puesto cuatro años antes.

-Hola, Mark- saludó Quinn.

-Hola- dijo el chico sin quitar la vista de la televisión.

-¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?-.

Vince llegó en ese momento a la estancia y de inmediato se puso al lado de Zoey.

-Hola, Zoey, ¿estas ocupada? ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine?-

-¡Oye!-.

Pero Zoey no le había prestado atención, pues había corrido detrás de Eris que había salido de la estancia a zancadas.

-¡Hey!- Zoey la alcanzo fuera del edificio y la detuvo tomándola del brazo.- Muy bien, ahora si te vi lanzando bolitas de papel-

-Bien, bien. Me descubriste- Eris bajó la cabeza. –Yo…soy una bravucona, me gusta molestar a la gente lanzándole bolitas de papel-

-¿Por qué están pasando cosas raras?-

-Oye, Zoey, yo no tengo idea de que…-

-Un momento- Zoey entrecerró los ojos. –Nunca te dije mi nombre-

-¿A no?- Eris se mordió el labio. –Bueno, tal vez soy…adivina o algo como eso-.

Zoey cruzó los brazos y la miró con unos ojos que podrían helarle la sangre a cualquiera.

-De acuerdo. La cosa es…- comenzó a decir Eris. -¿Has oído hablar de Cupido? Soy más o menos algo así…solo que sin las alas, ni los corazoncitos y por supuesto nada de ese ridículo pañal-

-Bueno, si no quieres decirme…-

-¡Es la verdad! Soy una aprendiz. Tenía que hacer que una persona encontrara a su verdadero amor para poder graduarme, pero ahora, no tengo más flechas y he creado un caos total en donde todos se enamoraron de la persona equivocada…-.

La chica comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, como desesperada.

-Entonces, según tu esas bolitas de papel son…-

-Flechas. Exacto-

-¡Stacy!- exclamaba James corriendo para alcanzar a la chica. -¡Te necesito, no me dejes!-

-De acuerdo…-Zoey miró a la chica con mucho cuidado. –No es que no te crea pero… ¡tengo tanta tarea que terminar! Te veo después, ¿si Cupido?-

-¡Lo sabía!- grito Eris cuando Zoey se dio la vuelta. -¡Todos los humanos son iguales! ¡Me llamo Eris, por cierto!-

-Lo que digas- murmuró Zoey.

Noche, cuarto 101…

-¡Hola!- saludó Lola entrando a la habitación.

Zoey que estaba sentada en el sofá mirando la televisión, le dirigió una mirada glaciar.

-¿Estás viendo a la vaquita?- preguntó Lola sacando una bolsa de papas y sentándose junto a ella. -¿Qué episodio es?-

-Oh, uno de mis favoritos- contestó Zoey secamente. –La vaquita está por dispararle un rayo laser a su amiga la rana porque al parecer, le quiere robar a su novio-

-Súper- dijo Lola sin prestarle atención a la indirecta de su amiga.

Quinn entró al cuarto con cara de enamorada. Suspiro y se sentó junto a sus amigas.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Me pase las últimas dos horas hablando con Mark- suspiró Quinn. –Vaya, no recordaba lo sumamente adorable que podía ser-

-De acuerdo…esto se está poniendo muy extraño- comentó Zoey.

-Así que…Quinn, ¿Cómo va todo con Logan?- preguntó Lola con tacto.

-¿Quién?- Quinn miró distraídamente al techo. –Ah, si…todo bien, supongo-

-Fabuloso. Oye, y…ya sabes, ¿aun se quieren mucho?-

-¡Oh, lo acabo de recordar!- exclamó Quinn de pronto. Se levantó apresuradamente y corrió hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Mark adora el helado de crema! ¡Iré a llevarle uno!-.

Salió del cuarto y Lola sonrió.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en Logan?-

-No lo sé- confesó Lola. –Pero, ¿sabes? De pronto empecé a pensar que Logan no es tan terrible…y además, tiene lindos brazos-.

Zoey la miró con una mueca.

Al día siguiente en el almuerzo…

Quinn estaba desatornillándose de la risa en una mesa. A su lado, Mark la miraba confundido.

-Ese fue…fue…ah, fue un estupendo chiste- reía Quinn sosteniéndose las costillas.

-Solo te dije que me pasaras la sal- dijo Mark.

Quinn soltó otra carcajada.

Mientras tanto…

Logan estaba comiendo en una mesa, no muy lejos de ellos y los miraba con rabia.

-Hola, Logan- saludó Lola alegremente mientras ponía su charola de comida junto a el chico.

-Hola- contestó él sin despegar los ojos de Quinn y Mark.

-¿Sabes? Tu cabello luce muy bien hoy- comentó Lola pestañeando.

-Gracias… ¿eh?-

-Si, ¿Qué te pusiste? ¿Acondicionador?- Lola se acerco y olfateó el cabello de Logan. –Mmm…yerbabuena-

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Logan mientras la alejaba, completamente aterrado.

-¿A mí? ¡Nada!- volvió a pestañear. -¡Me fascina la camisa que te pusiste!-

-Hola- saludó Lisa sentándose junto a Logan y apartando a Lola de un empujón. –Wow, Logan… ¿Qué te pusiste hoy en el cabello? ¿Yerbabuena?-

-Disculpa, pero yo estaba oliendo su cabellos- comentó Lola frunciendo el seño.

-Este es un país libre y tengo el derecho de oler el cabello de quien yo quiera- se defendió Lisa.

Logan las miró asustado, tomó su comida y se fue casi corriendo.

Minutos más tarde en el patio…

-Bueno, se que tal vez he estado un poco fría últimamente- decía Zoey. Estaba sentada en una banca junto a Chase. –Y que tal vez por eso estás…raro-

-No estoy…-

-Así que- Zoey rebusco en su mochila. -¡Te traje esto!-.

Le entrego a Chase un CD con un moño rojo y el chico la miró emocionado.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Es el CD autografiado de Fall Out Boy!-

-¿Te gusta?-

-¿Es un chiste? ¡Me encanta!- Chase la tomo por los hombros y la abrazo. Zoey sonrió. –Eres la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener-.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la chica tan rápido como había aparecido.

-¿Eh?-

-¡Oigan!- interrumpió Lola llegando hasta ellos corriendo. -¿Han visto a Logan?-

-No- dijo Zoey mirando a Chase con resentimiento.

-Diablos- murmuró Lola. -¡Iré a ver si está en la estancia!-.

Salió corriendo y Chase se levantó de un salto.

-Te veré luego- le dijo Zoey antes de salir corriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?-

-¡A la estancia!-.

Zoey lo miró boquiabierta y con el seño fruncido recogió el CD que Chase había dejado caer en su emoción por ir a la estancia.

-¡Zoey!- exclamó Vince apareciendo de la nada con flores en la mano. -¿No es raro que nos encontremos aquí? ¿Será tal vez una señal del destino?-.

Más tarde, en la estancia…

Zoey estaba recostada en el sofá, con los audífonos puestos y cara de deprimida. Michael llegó en ese momento y al verla se sentó junto a ella.

-Oh, cielos…-suspiro Michael tristemente mirando de reojo a Zoey. –Oh, cielos…-.

Como ella seguí ensimismada en sus pensamientos, Michael se desespero y le quito los audífonos de un tirón.

-¡Au! ¿Cuál es tu problema?-

-¡Dije "Oh, cielos"!- exclamó él, indignado. -¡Ahí es cuando tú debes decir "¿Qué te pasa, Michael?"!-

-Bien- dijo Zoey, fastidiada. -¿Qué te pasa, Michael?-

-¡Es Lisa! Se está comportando como…como…muy rara-

-¿Rara?-

-¡Solo me pregunta cosas de Logan!- Michael pestañeó e imitó la voz de su novia. –"Michael, ¿estará Logan en tu cuarto?" "¿Cuál dijiste que era su color preferido?" "El cabello de Logan huele a yerbabuena"-

-¿Yerbabuena?-

-¡El si tiene para comprarse acondicionadores caros!- exclamó Michael. –La otra vez me prestó uno con extracto de miel que estaba…-

-¡Michael! Estábamos con que Lisa se comporta rara-

-Si, eso te decía. Es como si… ¡como si le gustara Logan! Como si le hubieran dado una poción de amor o como si…-

-Cupido le hubiera lanzado una flecha- concluyo Zoey con ademan pensativo.

-¡Stacy, por favor!- suplicaba James desde el otro lado de la estancia. -¡Comprende que debemos de estar juntos!-

-¡Ajéate!- chillaba ella corriendo.

Al día siguiente…

Logan caminaba a zancadas por el patio, resoplaba de vez en cuando y miraba para todos lados con el seño fruncido.

-Hola, Logancito- saludó Lisa en tono meloso mientras se apresuraba a alcanzarlo.

-Hola, Lisa… ¿Cómo me dijiste?-

-Logancito- canturreó ella. –Es de cariño-

-Lo que digas- comentó Logan sin darle importancia. –Solo quiero encontrar a Quinn. No fue a desayunar conmigo como siempre y temo que otra vez este con…-.

De pronto se oyó una carcajada. Unos pasos más lejos, Quinn se partía de la risa junto a Mark que la seguí mirando desconcertado.

-…Del Figgalo- concluyó Logan apretando los puños.

-Oh, Logan…no deberías de sentirte mal- dijo Lisa soltando un suspiro y acerándose a él peligrosamente. –Un chico tan lindo como tú, merece a alguien mejor…-

-¡Oye!- gritó Lola apartando a Lisa. -¿Quieres por favor dejar de acosar a Logan todo el tiempo?-

-Oblígame- la reto Lisa tomando la mochila de Lola y tirándola al piso.

-Bien…-gruño Lola. –Tú lo pediste-.

Paso en un solo segundo. Lola se había lanzado contra Lisa y ambas forcejeaban tiradas en el piso.

Logan las miró sin comprender lo que pasaba.

-No es cierto- decía Chase unos pasos más lejos.

-En serio, actúas como si ya no te importara- le contestaba Zoey caminando junto a él.

-Oh, vamos, Zoey- Chase se volvió hacia ella y sonrió. –Tú sabes que jamás dejaras de importarme. Eso sería algo imposible, inimaginable, inconcebible… ¡Oh, por Dios!-

-¿Qué?- Zoey volteó la mirada hacia donde Chase estaba viendo y observo a Lisa y a Lola rodando por el piso.

-¡Descuida, Lola! ¡Ya voy a ayudarte!- exclamó Chase en tono heroico mientras corría a tratar de separarlas.

-Creo que tus amigas se están peleando- comentó Mark apuntando por detrás de la cabeza de Quinn.

-Ah, si- dijo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Sabes una cosa? No me acordaba de lo inmensamente guapo que eres, Mark-

-Gracias…creo- contestó Mark secamente.

-¿Sabes que sería perfecto?- pregunto Quinn con voz melosa.

El chico se encogió de hombros, pero Quinn cerró los ojos y frunció los labios mientras se acercaba cada vez más a él.

-Quinn, ¿Qué estas…?-

-¡Oye, tu!- grito Logan empujando a Mark. -¿Qué se supone que tratabas de hacer?-

-¡Desayunar! ¡Pero Quinn no me deja!- se defendió Mark.

-¡Logan!- gruño Quinn.

-Oye, no sé que demonios está pasando contigo, pero quisiera que…-

-¡No le hables así a mi chica, Reese!- grito Dustin apareciendo de la nada.

-¿Tu que?- preguntó Logan, ahora furioso. -¡No se que está pasando! Primero actúas como si Mark fuera al menos la mitad de guapo de lo que soy yo, luego a este preadolescente se le alborotan las hormonas y ahora, ¡Te encuentro a punto de besar a Del Figgalo!-

-¿Cómo que estabas a punto de besarla?- gruño Dustin mirando con furia a Mark.

-No, no…yo no…-tartamudeó él.

-¡Aaaaggghhh!- grito Dustin lanzándose contra Mark.

-¡Eso es!- grito Logan emocionado. -¡Golpéalo, Dustin!-

-¿Qué?- grito Quinn. -¡No, no lo golpees! ¡Es sensible!-

-¡Lisa!- Michael llegó corriendo hasta su novia que intentaba pegarle a Lola por encima de Chase, que ya casi las había separado. -¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué intentas matar a Lola?-

-¡Dile a tu novia que deje de molestar a Logan!- grito Lola tratando de lanzarse otra vez sobre Lisa.

-Logan…-resopló Michael.

-¡Quiero saber porque pasas tanto tiempo con Mark!- exigía Logan apuntando con la cabeza a el chico que era golpeado por Dustin.

-Paso tiempo con él, porque… ¡ah!-.

Quinn habia gritado justo en el momento en el que Michael había corrido hasta ellos y había tirado a Logan al suelo de un solo golpe.

-¿Y ahora que?- gritó Logan.

-¡Deja en paz a mi novia, viejo!- grito Michael.

-¡Stacy, por lo que más quieras!- suplicaba James caminando detrás de la chica. -¿Qué debo de hacer para que me dejes estar contigo?-

-James, escucha- pidió Stacy pacientemente. –Me halagas mucho, pero ¡Quiero que me dejes sola un rato!-

-¿Es que no comprendes?- exclamó James a la desesperada. -¡Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti!-

-¿Oyeron eso?- grito una chica castaña que iba pasando por ahí. -¡Stacy Dillsen nos roba a James Garret!-.

Un montón de chicas salieron de todos lados y acorralaron a Stacy que había comenzado a gritar.

-Zoey, te ves hermosa cuando el sol brilla en tu cabello de esa forma- comentó Vince parándose al lado de la chica, que hasta el momento había estado viendo las peleas sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

-¡Bueno, ya basta!-

-¡Si, ya basta de ocultar lo que sentimos! Es imposible negar que…-

-¿Quieres callarte? ¡Recuerda que tengo un novio que…!-

-Es cierto- dijo Vince mirando a Chase que aun intentaba separar a Lisa y a Lola. –Pero, no te preocupes, me encargare de aquel que se interpone entre nosotros-.

Antes de que Zoey dijera "¿Qué?", Vince se había lanzado contra Chase y ambos comenzaron a luchar en el piso junto a las otras chicas.

Zoey miró hacia todos lados desesperada: un montón de chicas acorralaban a Stacy mientras James trataba de abrirse paso y defenderla, Michael y Logan estaban tirados en el piso peleando, Quinn trataba de quitar a Dustin de encima de Mark, Lola y Lisa se estiraban el cabello con fuerza tiradas en el pasto y a su lado Vince masacraba a Chase.

-¡Bueno, ya basta!- gritó Zoey, pero nadie la oyó. -¡Oigan, basta! ¡Escuchen!-.

Zoey miró el alboroto. Era imposible que la oyeran así que subió a una pequeña barda donde había macetas con flores rojas y la dejó caer en el suelo ruidosamente.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ver de dónde había salido el ruido y miraron a Zoey.

-¡Pero que pasa con ustedes!- grito Zoey. -¡Están peleando por tonterías!-

-¡Es el amor!- grito James.

-¡No, no es cierto! Tu no deberías de quererla a ella, ni tu a él y ustedes…oh, por Dios… ¿enserio están peleando por Logan? ¡Tú no la quieres a ella! Y…-Zoey bajó de la barda y fue hasta donde Chase. –Escucha…se que no soy la mejor novia del mundo, Chase pero…en verdad, en verdad necesito que estés conmigo, no puedo imaginarme como serían las cosas sin ti y…y yo la verdad…yo te…-

-Oye, ¿ya terminaste tu discurso?- preguntó Lola. -¡Porque quiero seguir golpeando a esta loca!-.

Se lanzó sobre Lisa y de nuevo todos aprovecharon para seguir con sus peleas.

-¡Solo quería decirte...!- gritaba Zoey por encima del ruido. – ¡que yo te…!-.

En ese momento, Vince se lanzó de nuevo contra Chase y lo tiró al piso de un solo empujón.

-¡Oh, vamos!- se lamentó Zoey. -¡Paren, paren! ¡YA BASTA!-.

"Zoey…Zoey… ¡Zoey, despierta ya!"

-Ya basta…ya basta…-murmuraba Zoey entre sueños.

-Zoey, vamos- le decía Chase palmeándole el hombro. –Nos quedamos dormidos-

-¿Qué?-.

Zoey se despertó y miró a su alrededor. Estaba recostada en una manta en un jardín de la PCA con Chase a su lado y un picnic ya terminado.

-Creo que tantas horas de estudio nos afectan el cerebro- dijo Chase mientras se estiraba.

-¡Chase!- exclamó Zoey emocionada. -¡Oh, por Dios, fue un sueño!-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Chase estas aquí!-

-Claro que estoy aquí, no te iba a dejar sola ¿o si?-

-Espera…-dijo Zoey entornando los ojos. -¿Hay alguna razón por la que quieras dejarme justo ahora?-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Chase. –Zoey sabes que nunca te dejaría…para mi eres todo-.

Zoey ni siquiera le contesto. Sonriendo se lanzó en sus brazos y lo beso…un beso incluso más largo que otros que se habían dado.

-Wow…-dijo Chase cuando recupero el aire. –Tendría que decirte cosas como esas más seguido-

-¿Sabes que voy a hacer justo ahora?- preguntó Zoey sonriendo.

Chase se encogió de hombros. Zoey se levantó, tomó el cuchillo de la mermelada y comenzó a raspar la corteza del árbol más cercano.

-¿Estás tallando nuestros nombres?- preguntó Chase confundido. -¿No que era cursi y anticuado?-

-Yo nunca….-dijo Zoey mientras terminaba de tallar sus nombres. –Nunca diría algo así-.

Mesa de la PCA…

-…y entonces, todos comenzaban a pelear como maniacos- platicaba Zoey mientras mordía una uva de su plato.

Estaba sentada con Chase, Michael, Logan, James, Lola y Quinn y todos la miraban con una mueca.

-Que sueño más estúpido- dijo Logan. –Quinn jamás volvería con ese tarado de Del Figgalo…no lo harías, ¿verdad?-

-Claro que no, bebé- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

-Por favor…no podías soñar que me enamoraba…no se, ¿de Orlando Bloom?- preguntó Lola con asco. – ¡Siempre me toca la peor parte!-

-Creo que deben de dejar de comer pizza con mermelada- dijo Michael con una sonrisa. –Causa pesadillas-

-Si, seguro fue eso- dijo Zoey aliviada.

-¡Hola, chicos!- saludó Stacy llegando hasta la mesa. -¿Qué creen? ¡Ya no hay pastelitos de chocolate en la cafetería! Yo la verdad moría por uno y…-

-Ten, te doy el mío- dijo James ofreciéndole su pastelito.

-Oh, por Dios- dijo Zoey cuando Stacy se fue. –James, ¿te gusta Stacy?-

-No, solo odio los pastelitos de chocolate- dijo James riendo.

Todos se rieron y Zoey se levanto.

-Voy por un café, ¿quieren algo?-.

Después de que le dijeran que no, camino hasta el carrito de café suspirando de alivio porque todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Un café mediano, por favor- pidió.

Fue entonces, cuando una bolita de papel le cayó en la cabeza y se le enredo en el cabello. La chica confundida y un poco asustada, se quito el papelito y lo desdoblo.

"Gracias. Ahora tengo mi graduación. Eris".

El chico le dio el café mediano. Zoey volteó a todos lados para ver quien le había lanzando la bolita de papel, pero al no ver a nadie la tiro al piso y se fue asustada hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

* * *

**Un poko fantasioso no? Bueno, bastante. Pero me pareció lindo y romantico. **

**Ah, bueno talvez no actualizare pronto, pero les juro y perjuro que es por una gran causa y que en cuanto me sea posible publicare el prox capitulo.**

**Como siempre, espero critikas, comentarios, tomatazos...**


	24. Los Resultados

**¡No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda! jaja **

**¿Me extrañaron? Espero ke la respuesta sea un si...perdonenme por tener tan abandonada la historia, pero eske...bueno, ya les había dicho. No puedo entrar a la computadora como antes, pero es una GRAN causa. En fin...¿notas?**

**Este capitulo fue el primero, si el primero que imagine cuando me dije "oh, voy a hacer una quinta temporada de Zoey 101", pero no tenía nada escrito, solo la idea...y creo que quedo bien.**

**¡Hay un ¿guiño? a ICarly! ¿Ya me había tardado? Lo siento, pero considerando que son series hermanas y que Lola siempre esta metida en esa pagina se me hizo adecuado ponerlo. Humm...¿que mas? Ah bueno, yo acabo de salir de examenes y eso me inspiro bastante en escribir este capitulo...que presion, no? Malditos profesores...**

**Ah, y sobre ver o no los resultados...creo que los más...nose, "indecentes" se podría decir, de estos chicos son Logan (obviamente), Lola y Dustin, es por eso que ellos no ocultaron su inquietud sobre querer abrir el sobre como todos los demás que son mas..."niños buenos", por así decirlo.**

**Y tambien quiero recordarles que este es el penultimo capitulo. Y los siguientes ya tiene titulo: "Adios a la Academia parte 1,2 y 3". Sabran de qu se trata con el titulo, ¿no?**

_**Zoey 101 y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar), bueno, no estaría sentada frente a la computadora, estaría en las compañias de Nickelodeon haciendo que graben la quinta temporada.**_

**

* * *

**

En el laboratorio de Biología, los chicos estaban acomodados en equipos alrededor de mesas bastante grandes. Todos tenían una bata blanca puesta y ranas en bandejas plateadas sobre sus mesas. Chase, Michael, James y Logan estaban en una juntos y miraban a la rana que tenían que disecar con una mueca.

-Mírenla- dijo Chase con compasión. –Ayer seguramente estaba saltando en un estanque y ahora será abierta por nosotros-

-Pobrecita- dijo Michael. –Ábranla ustedes-

-Yo no pienso tocarla- dijo Chase apartándose.

-Bebes- gruño Logan. –Yo lo hare-.

Tomo uno de los cuchillos que estaban en la mesa y se dispuso a abrir la rana. Estaba por hacerlo cuando se detuvo y se mordió el labio.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó James con ademan impaciente.

-¿Y si tenía hijitos?- preguntó Logan mirando a la rana con compasión.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo James poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Dame eso-.

Mientras tanto, Zoey, Lola y Quinn miraban también a su rana con tristeza.

-Tu eres la científica loca aquí- le dijo Lola a Quinn. –Tú hazlo-

-¡Yo jamás le haría eso a un ser vivo!- dijo Quinn indignada. Levantó un cartel bastante grande que tenía una rana con cara triste y se paseo por el salón. -¡Las ranas son amigas, no clases de Biología! ¡Las ranas son amigas, no clases de Biología!-

-¡Quinn ya siéntate!- dijo el maestro rodando los ojos.

-Yo lo hare- dijo Zoey tomando el cuchillo.

-Asesina- dijo Quinn volviendo a la mesa.

-Oye, préstame tus notas- le dijo Lola a Quinn.

-¿Dónde están las tuyas?- preguntó Quinn mientras evitaba mirar la rana que Zoey estaba abriendo.

-En el cuarto- contesto Lola encogiéndose de hombros. –No las iba a andar cargando, la mochila ya pesa mucho-.

La chica le paso un cuaderno y cuando Lola lo abrió sonrió con burla.

-¿Por qué en la parte de atrás de tu cuaderno escribiste "Quinn y Logan" rodeado por corazoncitos?-

-¡Dame eso!- grito Quinn arrebatándole el cuaderno.

-Muy bien, chicos, préstenme atención- los llamó el profesor. –Como todos saben, los exámenes finales empezaran esta semana…-.

Todos comenzaron a quejarse y el profesor tuvo que callarlos.

-¡Ya!- les dijo. –Bueno, es mi deber recordarles que estos exámenes son de suma importancia, no solo marcan su salida de la Academia si no también la posibilidad de entrar a la universidad, así que estudien mucho y buena suerte a todos-.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a escribir cosas en el pizarrón.

-Perfecto- dijo Logan con sarcasmo. –La clase de Biología de por si ya es mala y la empeora dándonos esas noticias-

-Los exámenes finales no son tan terribles, amigo- dijo Chase. –Solo hay que ponernos a estudiar-

-¿Y eso no es terrible?-

-¡Oh, mira!- dijo Michael acercándose a la rana. -¡James ya la abrió! ¿Qué es eso que se ve ahí?-

-Creo que el estomago- dijo James mirando con atención al anfibio.

-Oh…- Michael se puso pálido y cayó al suelo desmayado.

Cuarto 101…

Zoey y Chase estaban sentados en el sofá del cuarto. Logan y Quinn estaban frente a ellos en dos sillas con muchos cuadernos y libros abiertos.

-Muy bien, entonces…-Zoey rebusco en las páginas de un libro. -¿En qué año inició la segunda guerra mundial?-

-Empezó en 1914 y termino en 1918- contesto Quinn.

-Creí que había empezado en 1762- comentó Logan confundido.

-No, ese fue el año en el que se invento el sándwich- dijo Chase.

-Justo ahora quisiera un sándwich de pavo- dijo Logan en tono soñador.

-Basta, no estás prestando atención- lo regaño Zoey.

-Eso es muy cierto-

-¿Te das cuenta de que si no pasas estos exámenes no te graduaras y no entraras a ninguna universidad?- preguntó Chase.

-Mi papá…-

-Tu papi no podrá comprarte la entrada a la universidad, ya te lo habíamos dicho- dijo Zoey severamente.

-Amor, ellos tiene razón- intervino Quinn. –Deberías de tomarte esto más enserio-

-¡Es que es muy difícil!- exclamó Logan. -¡Los maestros están locos! ¿Cómo pretenden que nos aprendamos todo esto?-

-Pero si puedes memorizarte todos los episodios de American Idol, ¿verdad?- comentó Chase.

-¡Prometiste que jamás se lo dirías a nadie!-

-Vamos, cariño- dijo Quinn mientras abría su mochila. –Incluso te hice unas tarjetas de apuntes para que te sea más fácil-.

Le entrego a Logan un paquete de tarjetas de colores bastante grueso, y él las tomo con una mueca.

-Con esto podrías romperle la cabeza a alguien, ¡están muy pesadas!-

-¿Podemos seguir estudiando?- preguntó Zoey fastidiada. –Dustin tiene examen también y quiere que le ayude a estudiar-

-Ustedes sigan estudiando- dijo Logan mientras se levantaba. –Yo iré al cine. Te veo luego, amor-.

-Sales con un tarado- le dijo Chase a Quinn cuando Logan salió de la habitación.

Patio de la PCA…

Un maestro calvo caminaba por el patio con un maletín en una mano y muchos papeles en la otra. Miraba a los lados con nerviosismo, como si estuviera esperando a que alguien llegara y lo golpeara. Cada dos segundos apretaba muy fuerte su maletín.

-Hola, maestro Kingsley- dijo el chico que servía café cuando el maestro se acerco al carrito. -¿Va a comprar algo?-

-Si, quiero un café grande, por favor- contestó el profesor sin dejar de ver hacia los lados, con gesto paranoico.

-¿Le pasa algo?-

-No, no, nada- tartamudeo el maestro, apretando más fuerte su maletín. -¿Por qué? ¿Tu que sabes? ¿Quién te dijo lo que traigo aquí?-

-Tranquilícese- dijo el chico del café entregándole su pedido. –Solo preguntaba-

-¡No preguntes más! ¿Entendiste?- grito el maestro pagándole al chico y tomando su vaso de café.

Mientras tanto, Logan caminaba a unos pasos de ese lugar, con ademan despreocupado.

-¡Oye, Reese!- grito un chico desde el otro lado del patio. -¡Pase largo!-.

El muchacho arrojo un balón de futbol americano con mucha fuerza. Logan se encamino de inmediato a atrapar el balón, pero cuando lo hizo, chocó contra un muchacho que andaba en una Jet-X, ambos cayeron al piso dolorosamente, pero la motoneta siguió conduciendo por si sola.

-¡Cuidado!- grito el chico del café, corriendo.

-¿Qué?- el maestro Kingsley se volteó.

Justo en ese momento, la Jet-X se estrelló contra el carrito de café…y contra el maestro.

Los papeles que traía en la mano salieron volando, al igual que su maletín. La gente comenzó a amontonarse alrededor del accidente observando como el maestro había quedado aplastado por la motoneta y bañado en el café que se había caído del carrito.

Logan se encamino hacia la escena, pero tropezó con el maletín del profesor que había llegado hasta ahí.

Estaba abierto y sobresalía un sobre amarillento y bastante grueso con solo unas pocas letras escritas: "Resultados de Exámenes".

Logan miró hacia los lados. Al confirmar que todos estaban demasiado ocupados preocupándose por el maestro, se inclino, saco el sobre del maletín y se fue corriendo.

Cuarto 145…

Michael estaba dando vueltas en el cuarto alrededor de la mesa de centro, en la mano traía un estambre que sostenía dos bolas en cada extremo y las hacía chocar entre sí: su juguete favorito.

Logan entró en ese momento a la habitación corriendo, cerró la puerta y escondió el sobre detrás de su espalda.

-Hola- saludó Michael sin dejar de jugar. -¿Te pasa algo?-

-No…nada- mintió Logan apretando el sobre tras de si. -¿Qué haces?-

-Juego- respondió Michael con simpleza. –Cuando estoy estresado esto me relaja y la clase de Biología fue suficiente como para estresarme-

-Ah, genial- musitó Logan, en verdad sin escucharlo.

-Oye, ¿seguro que estas bien? Pareces algo raro…-

-¡Estoy bien!- dijo Logan e inconscientemente las manos le temblaron al sostener el sobre.

-¿Qué traes ahí?-

-Nada-

-¿Nada?- Michael dejó su juguete y trato de mirar por sobre el hombro de Logan. –Déjame ver-

-¡No!-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque es algo que no te importa- le contestó Logan.

-Está bien-.

Michael se dio la vuelta y fingió tomar de nuevo su juguete, pero en cuando Logan bajo la guardia, lo empujo y le quito el sobre de las manos.

-Vamos a ver…-

-¡No, no, Michael, suéltalo!-

-Debe ser alguna cartita romántica para Quinn o tal vez es tu carta de aceptación a "Tarados y Engreídos", o puede…oh, vaya…-.

Logan intentó volver a quitarle el sobre, pero Michael fue mas rápido y observo lo que decía.

-¿Esto es…?-

-¡Dámelo!- gruño Logan intentando arrebatárselo.

-¡Te robaste los resultados!-

-No, no me los robe, ¡me los encontré! ¡Ahora dámelos!-

-¡Ladrón!- grito Michael apuntándolo con el dedo. Salió corriendo de la habitación abrazando el sobre.

-¡Michael, vuelve aquí!- Logan salió del cuarto detrás de él.

Cuarto 101…

Zoey, Chase, Dustin, Lola, Quinn y James estaban en diferentes lugares del cuarto, estudiando.

-No importa lo que diga tu amigo, en la guerra de los pasteles no se firmo la paz con tarta de crema- dijo Zoey poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Dustin frunció el seño.

-No puedes saberlo, no estuviste ahí-

-Ahora, Lola- dijo Quinn abriendo su libro. –Dime por lo menos cinco aminoácidos-

-Ya oíste, James- dijo Lola que estaba sentada frente a la computadora. –Dile a Quinn por lo menos cinco aminoácidos-

-Alanina, Glutamina, Histidina, Cistina y Taurina- dijo James dejando caer la cabeza en el borde del sofá. –Enserio, Lola, deberías de tomarte más enserio la Biología-

-Yo me tomo enserio la Biología- se indigno Lola. –Es solo que este programa en internet es genial… ¡Miren, vistieron a un perrito de cerdo! ¿Cómo se les ocurren esas cosas?-

-¡Lola!- la regaño Quinn.

-Me duele el cerebro- se quejo Dustin. -¿Puedo irme ya?-

-No, tengo que ayudarte con Historia- dijo Zoey. –Ahora, dime en donde mataron a Lincon y quien fue el que…-

-¡Chicos!-.

Michael había llegado al cuarto corriendo y se había tirado al piso jadeando.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Quinn.

-Esto…esto…es…-Michael alzó el sobre que traía en una mano.

-¡No!- grito Logan entrando al cuarto. -¡Dame eso!-.

Intento quitarle el sobre, pero Michael se levantó al instante y no lo dejo.

-¡Suéltalo!-

-¡Suéltalo tú!-

-¡Suéltenlo los dos!-.

Zoey se había levantado de la cama y les había arrebatado el sobre de un solo tirón.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-¡Nada!- dijo Logan rápidamente.

-¡Son los resultados de los exámenes!- exclamó Michael.

Todos se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares e intentaron ver el sobre que Zoey sostenía.

-¡Atrás!- los regaño la chica. -¿Se robaron los resultados?-

-¡No los robe, los encontré!- dijo Logan fingiendo indignación.

-¡Logan!-

-¡Es cierto!- se defendió el chico. –Iba caminando por el patio, luego…hum…por un extraño accidente, en el que no tuve nada que ver, el maestro Kingsley quedo aplastado por una motoneta y tiró el sobre… ¡yo solo quise llevármelo antes de que alguien llegara y quisiera robar los resultados!-

-Que sacrificado- soltó Zoey.

-Lo se. No se puede confiar en nadie hoy en día- dijo Logan sin entender el sarcasmo. –Ahora, dame el sobre-

-¡No! Iremos a entregárselo al maestro Kingsley ahora mismo- ordeno la chica y se encamino hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

-¿Qué?- Dustin se acerco a su hermana y la miro como si estuviera loca. -¡Son los resultados de todos los exámenes, Zoey! ¡De todos!-

-¿Y?-

-¿No te da al menos un poco de curiosidad?-

-¡No!-

-¡A mi si!- chilló Lola acercándose. –Ábrelo y ve las respuestas de Biología, ¿si?-

-¡No!- repitió Zoey alejando el sobre de su amiga.

-¡Solo una respuestas, Zoey!- suplico su amiga. -¡Soy un asco en Biología!-

-¿Quieres hacer trampa?-

-No lo veas como trampa- dijo Lola lógicamente. –Piensa que estoy estudiando…pero de una manera diferente y con algo de ventaja-

-¡Es increíble que te robaras los resultados!- exclamó James.

-¡No los robe, los…!-

-Fue robo- corroboro Chase.

-Bueno, tal vez- dijo Logan frunciendo el seño. –Pero esos exámenes están muy cerca y son los últimos. No se ustedes, pero yo quiero buenas notas-

-Entonces ponte a estudiar, porque no vas a ver estos resultados- dijo Zoey.

-¡Tu no sabes que se siente!- exclamo Logan. -¡Tu sabes que sacaras buenas notas! ¡En cambio yo, necesito esos resultados para poder graduarme!-

-Pero no es esa la manera- dijo Quinn mirándolo con algo de decepción.

-Yo estoy con Logan- dijo Lola. –Una miradita no hará daño-

-Opino lo mismo- dijo Dustin.

-¡Esto no está a votación!- exclamó Zoey con severidad.

-¡Pero yo los encontré, me pertenecen!- dijo Logan.

-¡No, tu los…!-

-¡Haber, ya!- grito Michael de repente. –No podemos ver los resultados…-

-¡Ja!- rio Zoey.

-…pero no creo que debamos entregarlos- completó Michael.

-¡Ja!- rió Logan.

-¿Qué?-

-Piénsenlo- pidió Michael. –Vas y le dices al maestro Kingsley que "encontraste" esos resultados… ¿en verdad crees que te crea cuando le digas que no los has visto? ¡Claro que no! Nos castigaría a todos y ninguno podría graduarse-.

Se formo un tenso silencio al instante.

-Michael tiene razón- dijo Chase. –Aunque el sobre este cerrado, pensarían que ya vimos el contenido-

-Y no habría graduación- se lamento James.

-Bien, no los entregaremos, solo porque ya todos estamos implicados- dijo Zoey poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Pero nadie los abrirá-

-Pero…-

-¡No discutas!- le dijo Zoey a Logan. –Este sobre se queda aquí por esta noche, mientras vemos que hacemos con él, pero no será abierto… ¿están de acuerdo?-

-No, pero ya que- dijo Lola con melancolía.

Al día siguiente en el patio de la PCA…

-¿No intentaste siquiera verlos?- preguntó Logan.

Él y Lola estaban comiendo en su mesa favorita.

-Trate- contestó Lola apesumbrada. -¡Pero Zoey los puso junto a su cama y esa chica tiene el sueño muy ligero!-

-Cobarde- murmuró Logan mientras bebía de su Blix.

Lola frunció el seño y le lanzó la manzana que tenía en su plato en la cabeza.

-Lola, ¿Qué dijimos de atacar a la gente con fruta?- preguntó James fingiendo severidad mientras llegaba junto a Michael.

-Logan no califica en la categoría de "gente"- contestó Lola sonriendo.

-¿Por qué las caras largas?- preguntó Michael mordiendo su emparedado.

-Porque la señorita Zoey "yo-siempre-hago-lo-correcto" Brooks no nos deja abrir el sobre- contestó Logan con una mueca.

-Piensa que así es mejor- comentó James. –Si el Decano nos descubriera…-

-¡Inconcebible!- bramo la voz del Decano unos pasos más lejos.

James se calló y los cuatro observaron que Rivers caminaba a zancadas cerca de ahí, seguido por el profesor Kingsley que llevaba un collarín y muletas.

-Decano yo…oh, lo lamento tanto…-

-¡Es inaceptable, Kingsley!- gritaba el Decano bastante molesto. -¡Te di a guardar ese sobre y mira lo que haces!-

-No es para tanto…-

-¿Qué? ¡Piensa! ¿Qué pasa si alguien lo encuentra? ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Supongo que cosas malas…-

-¡Cosas muy, muy malas! Y yo no quiero que pasen cosas malas en mi escuela- el Decano bajo un poco la voz. –Tú, yo y el resto del personal se dedicara a buscar ese sobre por todo el campus. Quiero que revisen aulas, dormitorios, armarios, ¡Todo el campus! ¿Quedo claro?-

-Si, si, señor- tartamudeo Kingsley.

El Decano comenzó a caminar a zancadas otra vez seguido con dificultad por el maestro.

Cuarto 101…

-¿Todo el campus?- preguntó Zoey preocupada.

-Todo. Cada ridículo milímetro de la escuela- confirmo James.

-Ah, genial- murmuro Zoey con la voz cargada de sarcasmo. -¿Y ahora qué?-

-Deberíamos decirle la verdad- sugirió Quinn.

-Oh, sería una plática muy interesante- comentó Chase. –"Hola, Decano, fíjese que por casualidad Logan se robo los resultados de los exámenes y entre todos decidimos guardarlos"-

-¡No los robe, me los encontré!- corrigió Logan una vez más.

-¡Cierra la boca!- gruño Zoey. –Todo esto es tú culpa, si tan solo te pusieras a estudiar y dejaras de hacer tonterías, no…-

-Creo que lo que debemos hacer ahora- intervino James. –Es guardar el sobre-

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntó Michael. –Ya oíste al Decano, "¡Todo el campus!". Revisaran cualquier lugar que se les ocurra-

-Entonces…-Dustin sonrió. –Hay que guardarlo en un lugar que no se les ocurra-.

Noche, Sushi Rox…

-¿En verdad crees que no revisaran aquí?- preguntó Zoey arqueando las cejas.

-Vaya que están perdiendo habilidades- dijo Dustin con una sonrisa. –Supongo que eso les pasa a los ancianos, vamos, dame el sobre-.

Zoey dudo un poco.

-No voy a abrirlo- dijo Dustin poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Tomó el sobre, se dirigió al la gran bodega-refrigerador que estaba detrás de la barra y salió a los pocos segundos con un pescado bastante grande en las manos.

-¿Y cómo es que el pescado nos ayudara, Dustin?- preguntó Lola.

El chico no respondió. Con un cuchillo que estaba en una mesa, abrió el pescado. Puso el sobre en una bolsa de plástico e ignorando las muecas de asco de los otros, lo metió dentro del pescado.

-¿Ven? Nadie buscara dentro de este amiguito- dijo Dustin limpiándose las manos con una servilleta.

-¿Y qué pasa si Kazu lo cocina?- preguntó Michael. –No quisiera estar comiendo un rollo California con sabor a papel-

-Chase se encargara- dijo Dustin con simpleza.

-Supongo que si- dijo Chase. –Me asegurare de que Kazu no toque ese pescado hasta que pasen los exámenes-

-Muy bien- dijo Zoey y se volvió hacia ellos severamente. –Ahora, solo hay que prometer que ninguno de nosotros verá esos resultados-

-¡Zoey!- se quejo Lola.

-¡Prométanlo!- exigió la rubia.

-Prometido- murmuraron todos con desgane.

-¿Logan?- Zoey cruzó los brazos y lo miro con el seño fruncido.

-Prometido- dijo Logan poniendo los ojos en blanco.

A la mañana siguiente, en el cuarto 145…

Chase y Michael entraron a la habitación pero al instante retrocedieron.

-¡Oh, por Dios!- exclamó Chase. –Michael, ¿ves lo que yo veo?-

-¡Logan está leyendo!- exclamó Michael y miró hacia el cielo. -¡Gracias, ángeles del cielo!-

-Cierren la boca- gruño Logan. Estaba tirado en el sofá leyendo las tarjetas que Quinn le había dado.

-¿Se puede saber porque estás leyendo?- preguntó Michael divertido.

-Porque gracias a tu tonta novia- apuntó a Chase con la cabeza. –No podre ver los resultados y tengo que estudiar-

-Es lo mejor, viejo- dijo Chase tomando asiento junto a él.

-Y debo decir que me sorprendes- comentó Michael. –Normalmente no cumplirías una promesa así-

-Cierto- dijo Chase. –Michael, préstame tus apuntes de Química, ¿si?-

-Si…normalmente no lo haría- comentó Logan en susurro y una sonrisa maléfica cruzó por su cara.

Noche, Sushi Rox… (De nuevo)

La ventana trasera del restaurante (que por cierto estaba totalmente oscuro) se abrió. Logan entro por ella con la pijama puesta y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. Miró a los lados y con una sonrisa en el rostro camino hasta el gran refrigerador.

Estaba apenas a unos pasos de abrirlo cuando la puerta se abrió por dentro dejando escapar una fría brisa y mostrando a Michael que salía de ahí con el pescado en la mano.

Ambos pegaron un fuerte grito y a Michael se le cayó el pescado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- grito Logan.

-¿Tu que estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Michael recuperando el aliento.

-Fácil, vengo a ver los resultados- contestó Logan como si fuera la cosa más lógica del universo.

-¡Prometiste que no lo harías!-

-Igual que tu-

-¡Yo cruce los dedos! ¡Así no cuenta!-

-Que estupidez- dijo Logan. –Solo abre el sobre y vayamos de aquí-.

Michael puso el pescado sobre la barra con mucho cuidado y Logan lo aparto de un empujón para poder abrirlo.

-Espera- dijo Michael. -¿No oyes eso?-.

Logan agudizo el oído.

-¡Por favor volvamos!-

-¡Shhh!-.

Las voces provenían del techo. Michael pego un grito.

-¡Fantasmas!- exclamo asustado. -¡Oh, no! ¡No quería robar los resultados, lo juro! ¡Por favor no se coman mi cara!-

-¡Cállate!- le espeto Logan tapándole la boca con una mano.

De pronto, las rendijas del ducto de ventilación cayeron al suelo produciendo un estruendo metálico y Lola y Quinn salieron de ahí sin percatarse de que los chicos las miraban confundidos.

-¡Lola, volvamos ahora mismo!- gruño Quinn. -¡No puedes ver los resultados! ¿Qué tal si…?-

-Ejem, ejem- interrumpió Logan.

Las chicas se sobresaltaron.

-¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?- preguntó Lola escandalizada.

-Lo mismo que ustedes supongo- dijo Logan con una ancha sonrisa.

-¡No, no, no!- se indigno Quinn. –Yo solo intentaba hacer que Lola volviera al dormitorio-

-Como sea- dijo Lola. –Ahora ya estamos aquí ¿no? Hay que ver el sobre antes que pase otro…-

-¡Aja!-.

Dustin había llegado con una lámpara en la mano y los miraba a todos con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, increíble que no resistieran la tentación- comentó el chico sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Por dónde entraste?- preguntó Michael.

-Dah, por la puerta- dijo Dustin. –Kazu siempre la deja abierta-

-¡Y yo trepándome al ducto de ventilación!- se lamento Lola.

-Chicos, basta- pidió Quinn. –Hay que volver, si Zoey se llega a enterar…-

-Pero no se enterara- dijo Dustin rápidamente. –Ahora abran ese pescado-

-Muy bien- dijo Michael. -¿Quién será el primero?-.

Todos se miraron dudosos.

-¡Ah, por favor!- exclamo Logan y volvió a apartar a Michael. –Yo lo hare-

-Estoy seguro que si-.

James había aparecido detrás de los demás y los miraba con diversión.

-¿Tu también?- preguntó Quinn incrédula.

-No. Fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y vi a Dustin caminando hacia acá- explico James. –Quería impedir que viera los resultados pero creo que ustedes ya se están encargando de eso-

-Haces que me sienta culpable- comentó Michael.

-¡Pues es exacto como te deberías de sentir!- dijo Quinn cruzando los brazos.

-Si, si, si- dijo Dustin con un dejo de impaciencia. –Ya tendremos tiempo para sentir culpa, ahora abran el sobre-

-¡Aja!-

-¿Y ahora qué?- se quejo Lola volviéndose.

Chase había llegado por la puerta de enfrente y los miraba a todos con gesto de triunfo.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- grito Chase. –Bueno, de ti me lo esperaba- apunto a Logan. -¿Pero ustedes?-

-Yo solo intentaba detener a Quinn- dijo Lola en tono lastimero.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Deberían de estar avergonzados!- siguió Chase. -¡Prometieron que no verían los resultados y aquí están! ¡Me da vergüenza si quiera hablarles!-.

Todos bajaron la cabeza.

-Solo queríamos ver una respuesta, una chiquita- dijo Dustin.

-¡Seguro que si!- dijo Chase. -¡Oh, claro, seguro sacaran diez y podrán entrar en cualquier universidad! ¿Pero a qué precio? ¡Serán un fraude!-

-Chase tiene razón- admitió Michael torciendo la boca.

-Claro que tengo razón- dijo Chase. –Ahora, sean buenos y vayan a sus dormitorios. Yo pondré el pescado de vuelta en el refrigerador-.

Hicieron lo que Chase les dijo. Ya estaban a unos centímetros de la puerta cuando Logan frunció el seño y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Un momento!- exclamo y todos se volvieron hacia él. -¿Y que hacías tu aquí?-.

Chase dejó el pescado en una mesa y movió la boca sin articular palabra.

-Bue…bueno, ya sabes…-se paso una mano por el despeinado cabello. –Yo estaba…bueno…-

-¡Querías ver los resultados!- lo acuso Lola.

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡Si es cierto!- dijo James.

-¡Solo dos respuestas de química!- confeso Chase afligido. -¡Luego iba a ponerlos dentro el pescado otra vez!-

-¿Cómo pudiste?- preguntó Quinn.

-Es lo que yo me pregunto-.

Todos se sobresaltaron más que antes. Lola y Michael pegaron un fuerte grito.

Zoey estaba tras ellos, echando chispas y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Ibas a robar los resultados!- exclamó Zoey apuntando a Chase como si fuera un criminal peligroso.

-¡No, no, no!- dijo Chase alarmado. –Bueno, si… ¡Pero solo dos! ¡Logan iba a robarlos todos!-

-No me metas en esto- dijo Logan.

-¡Pero todo es tu culpa!- lo regaño Zoey. –Si no hubieras robado ese sobre…-

-¡No lo robe, lo encontré!-

-¡Como sea!- grito Dustin. -¡Hay que abrirlo ya!-

-¡No van a tocar ese pescado!-.

Se miraron unos a otros con suspenso, luego miraron el pescado que reposaba en la mesa junto a Chase y todos se abalanzaron sobre él.

Logan fue el primero en sostenerlo, ya se sentía triunfante cuando James llegó por detrás y se lo arrebato, luego Lola se subió a su espalda e hizo que lo tirara. Dustin fue a recogerlo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Quinn se lanzó sobre él, Zoey logró arrebatárselos pero Logan volvió a quitárselo. Ya se dirigía a la puerta cuando Lola lo empujo y tomo el pescado, pero antes de que saliera, Michael la cargo en brazos y la hizo soltarlo.

-¡Bájame!- gruño Lola.

Chase y Logan corrieron hacia el pescado, pero Quinn comenzó a lanzarles rayos con su pequeño reloj.

-¡Bueno, ya basta!- grito Zoey por sobre el alboroto. –No puedo creer que hagan todo esto por un estúpido sobre… ¡Michael, baja a Lola en este instante!-.

El chico obedeció y puso a Lola de vuelta en el suelo.

-¿Saben qué?- dijo Zoey un poco harta. –Pueden hacer lo que quieran, no voy a obligarlos a nada. Solo piensen que la calificación que saquen mañana, no será la que se merecen si ven ese sobre…y si ustedes pueden ir a la universidad con ese pensamiento, creo que no hay problema-.

Los miró con los ojos llenos de decepción y salió del restaurante.

-Fabuloso- dijo Logan recogiendo el pescado. –Bueno, ¿Quién será el primero?-

-¿Qué clase de ser humano eres?- preguntó Michael incrédulo. –Amigo, ¿no sientes nada de culpa?-

-No- dijo Logan encogiéndose de hombros.

-Déjalo, Michael- dijo Chase dando el caso por perdido. –Zoey tiene razón, podemos decidir lo que nosotros queramos-.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y todos los demás lo siguieron.

-¡Oh, vamos!- exclamo Logan. -¡Chicos! ¡Una miradita no hará daño a nadie!-.

Ya habían salido todos de Sushi Rox, excepto Quinn que se había quedado al margen de la puerta y miraba a Logan decepcionada. El chico le devolvió la mirada y bajo la cabeza mientras ella salía con los demás.

A la mañana siguiente, en un salón…

Los pupitres estaban acomodados en cinco hileras. Todos los alumnos de último año estaban esparcidos por el salón con caras nerviosas.

-¡Psss!- dijo Chase en voz baja desde la esquina.

Zoey lo volteó a ver con una mirada glaciar.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Puedes perdonarme?- susurró nervioso.

Zoey le dirigió una fría mirada y le dio la espalda.

Chase rodó los ojos, saco su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje.

Al instante, el celular de Zoey emitió un sonido y ella alarmada lo saco de su bolsa.

"¿Puedes perdonarme?".

Volvió la mirada hacia Chase y le sonrió.

-Si sigues así, nos sacaran a ambos- dijo Zoey en voz baja.

-Entonces, perdóname y ya- dijo Chase sonriendo.

Zoey puso los ojos en blanco, pero parecía divertida.

-Ya, bueno, te perdono-.

-Cuando diga "ahora"- decía el señor Kingsley, que ahora solo tenía un collarín. –Podrán comenzar con sus exámenes. Quiero cualquier aparato electrónico apagado, lápiz y borrador junto a ustedes y se veo a alguien intentado copiar… ¡los aplastare igual que un hot-dog!-.

Nadie entendió a que se refería, pero prefirieron no preguntar.

-¿Listos? ¡Ahora!-.

Y todos empezaron a escribir rápidamente.

Pasillo de la PCA…

-¡Aquí están!- gritaba Dustin emocionado mientras tiraba del brazo de su hermana. -¡Mira, Zoey, aquí están!-.

Llegaron junto con todos los demás a una pared en la que había unas cien hojas pegadas con cinta adhesiva y Dustin las miraba emocionado.

-¡Ahí estoy! "Brooks, Dustin" ¡Tengo A en todo! Bueno, una C en gimnasia, pero ¿a quién le importa?-

-¡Es increíble!- exclamo Zoey abrazándolo.

-Gracias. Iré a escribirle a mamá ahora mismo- anunció Dustin y se fue saltando del pasillo.

-Muy bien…-dijo Zoey volviéndose hacia sus amigos. -¿Quién ira primero?-

-Pues…para ser justos- dijo Lola. –Yo diría que…-.

Pero nadie se espero a que terminara, pues un segundo después ya estaban amontonados en la pared buscando sus nombres en la lista. Todos excepto Logan.

-¡Si!- bramo Chase y abrazo a Zoey. -¡Las aprobé todas!-

-¡Y yo igual!- dijo Zoey muy contenta y beso rápidamente a su novio.

-¡Ahhh!- grito Lola. -¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Aprobé bilogía!-

-¡Y yo francés!- exclamo Quinn sonriendo.

-¡Mis calificaciones no son nada horribles!- grito Michael.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo James mientras chocaba su mano contra la de Michael.

Todos miraron a Logan que veía las listas como si estas fueran a morderlo.

-Anda, léelas- dijo Chase. –Seguro que con las respuestas que viste, saliste bien-

-Si…solo que…-Logan se mordió el labio. –No lo hice-

-¿No hiciste qué?- preguntó James con cuidado.

-No lo hice. No vi los resultados-

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Zoey algo incrédula.

-Pensé en lo que dijeron, puse el pescado en el refrigerador, volví al dormitorio y me pase la noche estudiando las tarjetas que Quinn me dio-

-Awww…-suspiro Quinn y lo abrazo. –Eres tan tierno-

-Si, lo sé- dijo Logan. –Así que si no puedo ir a la universidad, pesara en sus conciencias-.

Se adelantó unos pasos, pero Quinn lo detuvo.

-Pase lo que pase, estoy orgullosa-

-Todos lo estamos- dijo Zoey sonriendo.

Logan suspiro hondo y comenzó a leer sus resultados.

-¡Aprobé!- grito Logan. -¡Aprobé!-.

Casi todos pegaron un grito de alegría y Quinn se le lanzó a los brazos y lo beso.

Sushi Rox…

-¡Haber, haber!- llamó Zoey a sus amigos que reían alegremente en una mesa. –Quiero proponer un brindis por nosotros, ¡los futuros universitarios!-

-¡Salud!- dijeron todos levantando sus botellas de Blix.

-Debo admitir que me impresionaste, Logan- comentó James.

-Si, ¿Quién diría que tienes un cromosoma decente en tu ADN?- comentó Michael sonriendo.

-Bueno, no saque ninguna A, pero no reprobé- dijo Logan optimista.

-Dejen de hablar de calificaciones- pidió Lola. –Creo que ya hasta soy alérgica a ellas-

-Aquí tiene, Decano- decía Kazu unas mesas más lejos mientras le servía a Rivers un plato de sushi.

-Gracias- dijo el Decano tomando un trozo de comida y metiéndoselo a la boca.

Comenzó a masticarlo, pero antes de tragarlo lo escupió en el plato e hizo una mueca.

-¿Esto es papel?-.

Los chicos callaron sus risas y procuraron mirar hacia otro lado disimuladamente.

* * *

**¿Saben que quiero de Navidad? Si, lo adivinaron...¡Quiero el juego-maratón de Harry Potter! Pero como ninguno de ustedes me lo va a regalar, me conformo con que me den un review...jeje**

**Na, ya enserio. Dejen Review porke si no mi autoestima baja mucho...y no queremos que eso pase.**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y AÑO NUEVO TAMBIEN!**


	25. Adiós a la Academia Parte 1

**Primera parte del final, por lo tanto...comentarios abajo.**

_**Zoey 101 y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar), no estaría escribiendo en la madrugada.**_

* * *

-Entonces, un fantasma salió de la computadora… ¡Es una computadora hechizada!- decía una voz desde la televisión.

-Cielos, que mala película- comentó Chase.

Él y Zoey estaban en el cuarto 101, frente a la televisión, sentados en dos pubs y con un plato de palomitas cada uno.

-Cierto. ¿Por qué estamos viendo esto?- preguntó Zoey divertida.

-Porque en la tienda no tenían la del joven mago con lentes que tanto te gusta y esta es la única que pudimos alquilar- respondió Chase.

-Bueno, será mejor que apagues esa televisión o comenzare a lanzarle palomitas-

-No tienes porque emplear la violencia- dijo Chase y apago la televisión. –Bien, entonces conversemos-

-De acuerdo, ¿de qué quieres conversar?-

-Pues…-se rebusco en el bolsillo y saco un sobre. –Tal vez quieras darme tu opinión sobre esto-.

Zoey tomo el sobre amarillento, que ya estaba abierto, saco una carta y comenzó a leerla.

-¡Oh, por Dios!- exclamo emocionada. -¡Te aceptaron en Stanford!-

-¡Lo sé!- exclamo Chase. Parecía que se moría por decir aquello.

-¡Es asombroso! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa!-.

Se levanto y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su novio. Chase lo acepto de buena gana, pero luego de unos segundos su sonrisa desapareció.

-Es algo raro, ¿no?-

-No, siempre supe que entrarías- dijo Zoey sonriendo.

-Hablo de que…-Chase hizo una mueca. –Es que…en unos cuantos días nos vamos de la Academia y bueno…-

-¿Nostalgia?-

-Un poco- confeso Chase. – ¿Tú no la sientes?-

-No-

-¿No? ¿Acaso eres de piedra o algo por el estilo?-

-Es que no creo que la graduación sea tan difícil como la pintan- explico Zoey.

-¡Pero nos iremos! ¿No te da miedo el cambio?-

-No cambiaran las cosas- dijo Zoey haciendo un gesto optimista. –Seremos los mismos, solo que en distintas escuelas-

-Si, tal vez tengas razón- dijo Chase, aunque no parecía muy convencido. -¿Palomitas?-.

Patio de la PCA…

Zoey, Lola, Quinn, James y Michael estaban sentados en su mesa favorita desayunando.

-Entonces, ¿tu carta llegó ayer?- preguntó Quinn a James.

-Si- contestó él con una sonrisa. –Berkeley no acepta a muchos y temí que…-

-Si, si, te aceptaron, que sorpresa- comentó Lola sarcásticamente. -¿Quieren escuchar una cosa increíble? ¡Soy de nuevo la encargada del comité del baile!-

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Michael con una mueca de fastidio. Lola lo miró con el seño fruncido y de inmediato cambio su tono a uno más alegre. –Quise decir… ¿Enserio? ¡Genial!-

-Solo procura no ahorcar a nadie durante el proceso- dijo Zoey.

-Descuida, será el mejor baile de graduación que la escuela haya…-.

No termino la frase porque en ese momento, Vince llegó por detrás. Con una mano le tapo los ojos y con la otra puso un pastel en la mesa.

-¿Quisiera la señorita Lola Martínez soplar la vela si acepta?- le pregunto al oído.

Le destapo los ojos y Lola pudo observar el pastel que tenía delante de ella que era de chocolate, tenía una sola vela y decía con letras glaseadas: "¿Quieres ir a la graduación conmigo?".

-¡Awww!- suspiro Lola y con entusiasmo apago la vela. –Claro que voy contigo-.

Lo beso y volvió a suspirar.

-¿No tengo el mejor novio del universo?-

-Oh, vamos- se burlo Michael. –Amigo, ella ya es tu novia ¿Por qué invitarla? Es obvio que va a ir contigo-

-¿Acaso no sabes nada de nada?- preguntó Lola.

-Creo que no- comentó Quinn.

-Es cierto que no tienes que invitar a tu novia a cualquier baile porque es obvio que ira contigo- explico Lola cansinamente.

-Pero, la graduación no es cualquier baile- dijo Quinn.

-Es "el" baile. El grande. El ultimo- dijo Lola. –Así que debes de hacer formal la invitación-

-Es ridículo- dijo Michael. – ¿Quién rayos…?-

-Hola- dijo Chase llegando con una caja negra en las manos. Se sentó rápidamente al lado de Zoey y sonrió. –Esto es para ti-.

Zoey abrió la caja. Dentro había una rosa roja envuelta en plástico brillante.

-Wow- dijo enternecida. -¿Y esto es porque…?-

-Pues, pensaba en invitarte al baile, pero solo lo hare si dices que si- dijo Chase.

-Digo que si-

-Bueno- dijo Michael rodando los ojos. –Solo porque Chase lo hace, no significa que…-

-Quinn…-

-Quinn…-

-Quinn…-

-Quinn…-.

Cuatro hombres con ropa a rayas naranjas y blancas y con bombines se habían parado detrás de la mesa y cantaban el nombre de la chica bastante emocionados.

-Por ser esa chica especial…- cantó el primer hombre.

-Y la mejor novia que él pudiera desear…- cantó el segundo.

-Espero que aceptes esta invitación…- canto el tercero.

-Pues Logan te invita a la graduación…- canto el cuarto.

-Di que si…-

-Di que si…-

-Di que si…-

-Di que si…-

-¡Y lo harás muy feliz!- terminaron los cuatro haciendo manos de jazz.

Logan llegó en ese momento y señalo al cuarteto con una sonrisa.

-¿Y? ¿Te gusto?- preguntó a Quinn.

-Son…-la chica se mordió el labio. –Inusuales-

-¡El mejor cuarteto del mundo!- exclamo Logan emocionado. –Y solo para ti-

-Pues lograron transmitir un gran mensaje. Claro que quiero ir contigo a la graduación-

-Genial- dijo Logan sonriendo.

-Genial…-

-Genial…-

-Genial…-

-Genial…-

-¡Ya les pague, ahora largo!- gruño Logan.

Más tarde, Sushi Rox…

-Es que no pensé que tendría que invitar a mi propia novia al baile- se quejo Michael apesumbrado. -¿Por qué las chicas tienen reglas tan bobas?-

-Son reglas básicas- dijo Logan bebiendo de su Blix.

-¡Pero para eso tengo novia! ¡Para no tener que pasar por estas cosas!-

-Pues será mejor que invites a Liza cuanto antes o se molestara- comento James, que parecía divertido con todo el asunto.

-Por cierto, ¿a quién llevaras tu?- preguntó Logan.

La sonrisa de James desapareció y fue sustituida por una mueca.

-No lo sé- confeso. –Ya tendré tiempo para pensarlo-.

Mientras tanto, Chase ayudaba a Kazu a servir un plato de sushi detrás de la barra.

-Siempre me he preguntado- decía Chase observando el platillo. -¿Qué es esa cosa naranja?-

-Información clasificada- contesto Kazu fingiendo severidad.

-Oh, nunca había visto información clasificada en medio de un pescado crudo- bromeo Chase.

-Deja de jugar y tómale el pedido a esa chica- ordeno Kazu señalando la orilla de la barra.

Chase hizo una mueca de disgusto pero aun así camino resignado hasta la chica.

-Hola, Rebecca-.

La chica estaba sentada frente a la barra y al oír su nombre bajo el menú y miró a Chase con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Chase-

-¿Vas a pedir algo?- preguntó él al ver que la chica no decía nada más.

-Hum…pues, quisiera que terminaras con tu noviecita, claro…pero por ahora me conformare con un rollo California y una soda de dieta para llevar-.

Chase puso los ojos en blanco, le dio el pedido a Kazu, saco un trapo y se puso a limpiar la barra.

-Supe que entraste a Stanford- comento Rebecca mientras jugaba con el salero.

-Si-

-Pienso que es maravilloso, deben de haber escogido solo a pocos aspirantes, ¿Zoey ya te felicito?-

-De hecho, lo hizo-.

Ambos voltearon, Zoey estaba tras ella, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada enojada.

-Oh, estupendo- dijo Rebecca fingiendo una sonrisa. –Solo tenía curiosidad-

-¡Está listo el rollo California!- grito Kazu.

Chase tomo un paquete y se lo entrego a Rebecca, un poco nervioso por las miradas que se lanzaban ella y Zoey.

-Gracias- dijo ella fríamente mientras tomaba su pedido y se levantaba.

Michael, que había estado mirando la escena con Logan y James, soltó una risita burlona cuando la chica paso por su mesa. Rebecca lo miro con el seño fruncido y le pego en la cabeza con el paquete de Sushi, a lo que Logan soltó una carcajada.

-Oye, a la gente no se le ataca con sushi- comentó James.

-¿Debería eso importarme?- preguntó Rebecca arqueando las cejas y sin decir nada más salió del restaurante.

-No la soporto- dijo Zoey poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Es decir, ¡ya paso mucho tiempo! ¿No tiene otra cosa que hacer más que fastidiarnos?-

-Déjala- dijo Chase pacientemente. -¿Te sirvo algo?-

-No, venía a enseñarte esto- dijo Zoey recuperando el ánimo y sacando un papel de su bolsa.

-Bla, bla, bla…-Chase comenzó a leerlo. –La universidad de Santa Mónica…bla, bla, bla… ¡nos complace decirle que ha sido aceptada! ¡Oh, por Dios, entraste!-.

Salió de la barra y la abrazo con ganas.

-¿Te aceptaron?- preguntó Michael desde la mesa.

-¡Si! ¡Voy a estudiar diseño en Santa Mónica!- exclamo Zoey emocionada.

-Eso amerita una celebración con sushi- comento James. -¡Kazu, otra ronda!-.

Más tarde, en la estancia…

James, Logan, Michael, Zoey y Chase iban entrando al lugar, riendo animadamente. Los dos últimos tomados de la mano.

-¡…y entonces, el elefante rosa llego a Marte!- reía Michael. -¡Es un clásico!-

-Bueno, ya- dijo Zoey terminando de reír. –Será mejor que suba a mi habitación, los veo mañana-.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero luego se llevo una mano al cuello y su rostro palideció.

-Oh, no…-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Chase desde abajo.

-¡Mi llave! ¡Mi llave no está!-.

A la mañana siguiente, afuera de Sushi Rox…

-Nada- dijo Lola saliendo del restaurante junto a Quinn.

-¿Estas segura que se te cayo aquí?-

-¡Si!- dijo Zoey enfadada. –Cuando entre al Sushi Rox la tenía en el cuello y al llegar a la estancia ya no…Kazu, ¿estas seguro que no la viste?-

-No, lo siento- dijo él. –Muchos chicos dejan cosas, pero nunca me fijo y las tiro a la basura, es una mala costumbre que aprendí en casa…mi mamá siempre tiraba mis juguetes cuando los dejaba dentro del refrigerador…-

-¿Por qué dejabas ahí los juguetes?- quiso saber Chase.

-¡Que importa!- se quejo Lola. –El punto es que la llave de Zoey se perdió y no…-

-Déjalo, ya no importa- dijo Zoey encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué? ¿No importa?- preguntó Chase atónito. –Oye, ese collar es muy importante para ti, lo has tenido casi desde que llegaste a la escuela y…-

-Si, bueno… ¿Qué más da?- dijo Zoey torciendo la boca.- Gracias por todo, Kazu-.

Más tarde en la estancia…

-Y entonces, la profesora de yoga se disloco el hombro…otra vez- le decía Liza a Michael. –Pero en fin, me dijeron que Lola está encargada del baile de graduación, ¿tú sabes cómo…?-

-¡Graduación!- bramo Michael. – ¿No puedes decir una frase sin mencionar esa palabra?-

-Pero, es la primera vez que…-

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Si tanto te emociona la graduación creo que podrías contenerte un poco y no mencionarlo cada cinco segundos!-

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Bueno pues…-Michael se calmo, conto hasta diez y le tomo la mano a su novia. –Liza, yo…yo quería preguntarte si tu…-

-¡Chicos!- exclamo el Decano Rivers entrando a la estancia. –Estoy buscando a Zoey Brooks, ¿la han visto?-.

Michael apunto hacia el otro lado de la estancia, enfadado por la interrupción.

-Gracias- dijo el Decano y se encamino hacia aquel lugar.

-Entonces, ¿Qué decías?- preguntó Liza sonriendo.

-Que…hum… ¡Mira! ¡Ahora hay Blix de fresa loca! ¿No es asombroso?-.

Mientras tanto, Chase jugaba futbolito con Lola y Zoey y Quinn los miraban desde el sofá.

-¡Zoey!- dijo el Decano llegando hasta ella. -¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?-.

La chica se levanto del sofá extrañada y siguió al Decano hasta la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa, Decano?- preguntó Zoey.

-Escucha, estoy a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa con todo esto de la graduación- dijo con una ligera nota de histeria. –Tengo que enviar invitaciones a los padres, supervisar lo del baile, recibir a nuestros invitados…-

-¿Qué invitados?-

-…y un sinfín de cosas más- siguió Rivers sin escuchar a la chica. –Cuando todo esto termine me voy a ir de vacaciones a una isla alejada de cualquier adolescente…y de mi esposa…especialmente de mi esposa-

-Eso es…grandioso, Decano- dijo Zoey confundida. –Pero, no entiendo que tengo que ver yo con todo eso-

-Verás, es una tradición en la Academia que el presidente de la clase diga el discurso final en la ceremonia de graduación-

-Oh, si. Escuche que Mark trabajaba en ello-

-¿Si? Pues ya no lo hace-.

El Decano señalo la puerta por donde Mark estaba entrando con expresión un tanto avergonzada.

-Yo no diré el discurso- anunció Mark cuando llegó hasta ellos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-

-Yo vomito-

-¡Vomita!- exclamo el Decano indignado. –Zoey, él devuelve su almuerzo como una regadera cuando habla frente al publico…intentamos probarlo ayer y…-el Decano se estremeció. –La maestra Thomas nunca volverá a ser la misma-

-Ah, pero…-Zoey hizo una mueca de asco. –Aun no entiendo que tengo que ver con…-

-¡Quiero que tú des del discurso de graduación!-

-¿Qué?- se alarmo Zoey.

-Si, te he visto hablarle al público y realmente tienes madera de líder, Zoey- explico el Decano entusiasmado. –Así que creo que eres la indicada para esto-

-Pero, si yo…-

-Estoy seguro que lo harás increíble, no hay problema ¿verdad?-

-En realidad…-

-¡Estupendo!- exclamo Rivers sonriendo. –Entonces, te dejo para que comiences a trabajar en ello lo antes posible. Ahora ven, Del Figgalo y ayúdame a limpiar el sudor del auditorio para que los del comité puedan arreglarlo-

-Genial- murmuro Mark siguiendo al Decano atravez de la estancia.

Cuarto 101…

-¡No puedo creer que tenga que escribir el tonto discurso!- se quejo Zoey dejándose caer en su cama.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero es estupendo!- dijo Lola sentada frente a la computadora. –Podrás decir lo que piensas y aconsejarnos sobre el futuro, cosas así… ¡es lo que mejor haces!-

-Es solo que la graduación no me emociona tanto como a los demás- dijo Zoey. –Solo es una simple fecha-

-¡No es una simple fecha!- dijo Lola indignada. -¡Es el gran día "G"! ¡El principio del fin! ¡El fin del mundo como lo conocemos! ¡La…!-

-Lola, ya cállate- intervino Quinn. –Es obvio que Zoey está en la fase de "negación pre-graduación"-

-¿La que de qué?- preguntó Zoey frunciendo el seño.

-"Negación pre-graduación"- dijo Lola como si lo supiera todo. –Está en colegialas locas punto com-.

La chica comenzó a teclear la dirección en la computadora y luego comenzó a leer.

-¡Aquí esta!- se aclaro la garganta. –"La negación pre-graduación es un proceso que se da cuando estas a punto de graduarte…"-

-¿Quieren dejar de psicoanalizarme en ese sitio?- pregunto Zoey fastidiada.

-"…es absolutamente normal- siguió Lola. –Se trata de negar que te importa la graduación cuando en realidad estás más asustada que ningún otro. Como un gatito en una perrera"-

-¿Ves? ¡Es muy normal!- dijo Quinn.

-Yo no estoy más asustada que un gatito en una perrera- dijo Zoey poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pero, en el sitio dice que…-

-Ese sitio es para chicas chifladas sin nada que hacer- determino Zoey levantándose. –No me interesa la graduación, ¿comprenden? Y les agradecería que dejaran de insistir con el tema-.

Salió del cuarto un poco molesta y las otras se miraron.

-Creo que se molesto- comentó Quinn.

-¡Ah! Es el síntoma "frustración contra tus amigas", esta por aquí….-.

Cuarto 145…

-Y cuando estaba a punto de invitarla otra vez- decía Michael paseándose por la habitación nervioso. -¡Llega el tipo del café a ofrecer las nuevas promociones! ¡Promociones!-

-¿Te imaginas?- preguntó James fingiendo sorpresa. –El café a mitad de precio, toda una amenaza-.

Chase, que jugaba videojuegos a su lado, se rio.

-¡Esto es serio!- se quejo Michael y se dejo caer en el piso. –No podre invitar a Liza al baile, ella se molestara, irá con otro chico que resultara ser un modelo extranjero, se enamoraran, se casaran en las Vegas y yo llorare mucho-

-¿Modelo extranjero?- James arqueó las cejas.

-Las chicas los aman- comentó Michael apesumbrado.

-¡Oigan!- exclamo Logan entrando a la habitación y sujetando un sobre en la mano. -¡Adivinen quien entro a la universidad del sur de California!-

-¿El conserje Finnigan?- preguntó Chase sonriendo.

-Ja, ja- dijo Logan sarcásticamente. -¡Pues, yo! ¡Iré a la universidad!-

-Eso si es una sorpresa- comentó James.

-¿Te digo que es una sorpresa?- preguntó Michael afligido. -¡Que tengamos que invitar a nuestras propias novias al baile!-

-¿Sigues con eso?- preguntó Logan con fastidio.

-¡Si! Yo no tengo dinero como para contratar a un tonto cuarteto que vaya y le cante a Liza la invitación-

-¡No era tonto!- se defendió Logan y se volvió hacia los otros dos. -¿No era tonto, verdad?-

-Pues…-Chase miró hacia otro lado. –Un poco, si-

-Estas celoso porque tú y tu linda noviecita irán a universidades diferentes- dijo Logan sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿A dónde ira Quinn?- preguntó James.

-Tiene una plaza en el Instituto de Tecnología de California- dijo Logan un tanto orgulloso. –Y podremos vernos cuando queramos-

-¡Ya lo tengo!- intervino Michael. –Tal vez, si consigo a una paloma mensajera…-.

Mientras tanto, patio de la PCA…

Lola estaba sentada en una silla, con la laptop sobre sus piernas y un con gesto de suma concentración cuando Dustin llegó caminando hasta ella.

-¿Lola?-

-¡Shhh!- dijo ella sin despegar la vista del aparato.

-Pero, solo quería…-

-¡Calla! ¡Estoy revisando mi correo! Mande mi solicitud a la Universidad de San Diego y aun no llega mi aceptación, ¡estoy estresada!-

-Si, pero…-

-¿Por qué no ha llegado? Es decir, ¡soy yo! Merezco estudiar ahí. ¡Soy la mejor actriz de la Academia! Lo soy ¿verdad?-

-Pues, si pero…-

-¡Es tan trágico!- se lamento Lola con gesto dramático. -¡Eh querido estudiar ahí desde que tengo memoria y ahora no podre…!-

-¡Quinn me dijo que te diera esto!- se desespero Dustin y agito un sobre.

-¿Eh?-

-Iba pasando por tu dormitorio y Quinn me dijo que si te veía te diera esto- le lanzó el sobre y se dio la vuelta. –Lunática-.

Lola lo tomó con manos temblorosas y cuidadosamente lo abrió.

-Por medio de la presente…aja…si, nos complace decirle que ha sido aceptada en…¡AH!-.

Cerro de golpe la computadora y agrito el sobre en el aire.

-¡Iré a San Diego! ¡Iré a San Diego!-.

Más tarde, pasillo de la PCA…

-…y cuando consiga mi primer estelar, te enviare boletos para que estés en primera fila- decía Lola muy emocionada.

-Si, claro- respondió Zoey con una nota de fastidio en la voz.

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-Es este asunto del estúpido discurso- Zoey rodó los ojos. –No tengo ni idea de que decir-

-¿Por qué no usas uno que alguien ya haya dicho?-

-El Decano quiere que sea "original y especial"- imitó la voz del Decano e hizo comillas al aire. –Está entusiasmado porque somos la primera generación de chicos y chicas que sale de la escuela-.

Llegaron hasta la puerta del cuarto 101 y el gesto de fastidio de Zoey se noto aun más que antes.

-Tú abre- le dijo a Lola. –Yo ya no tengo llave-.

Lola obedeció a su amiga, pero en lugar de que las dos entraran, se detuvieron al margen de la puerta pues Quinn estaba parada en medio de la habitación y sonreía de una manera muy extraña.

-¡Les tengo una increíble sorpresa!- anuncio.

-No nos clonaste, ¿verdad?- preguntó Lola cuidadosamente.

-No, tonta, aun no- dijo Quinn y sonrió aun más.

-¿Aun?- preguntó Zoey arqueando las cejas. –Quinn, ¿Qué esta…?-.

Pero antes de que Zoey terminara la pregunta, la puerta del armario se abrió de golpe y un grito chillón y muy agudo inundo el cuarto.

-¡Chicas!-.

Zoey se tambaleó al recibir un eufórico abrazo de la persona que había salido del armario.

-¿Nicole? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Nicole!- exclamo Zoey apartando a la chica y observándola de pies a cabeza. -¡Nicole!-

-¡Zoey!- chilló ella muy emocionada. -¡Lola!-

-¡Estas aquí!- grito Lola dando unos brinquitos.

-¡Lo sé, estoy aquí!-.

Luego, ambas se tomaron de las manos y pegaron un grito que se oyó por todo el edificio…por todo el campus…por toda América…por todo el mundo…

-¡Ya!- dijo Zoey tapándose los oídos. -¡Es fabuloso! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-Espera- dijo Nicole sonriendo. –Aun no se acaba la sorpresa-.

Señalo con la cabeza el armario por el que había salido y las demás voltearon enseguida.

-¡Dana!- exclamo Zoey cada vez más emocionada al ver que la chica salía del armario con los brazos cruzados.

-Hola, Zoey- dijo, mucho más tranquila que las demás.

Zoey, sin embargo, la abrazó con ganas.

-¡No lo creo, también estas aquí! ¿Por qué rayos están aquí?-

-¿Sabes? Estoy un poco confundida…-dijo Lola mirando a Dana.

-Ah, claro- dijo Zoey sonriendo. –Lola, ella es Dana, fue nuestra compañera antes que tu, Dana, ella es Lola y se mudo aquí cuando te fuiste-

-Un placer- dijo Lola, más arqueó las cejas.

-Igualmente- contestó Dana volviendo a cruzar los brazos.

-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?- volvió a preguntar Zoey.

-Pues, hace una semana me gradué del internado femenil a donde me envió mi cruel madre- comenzó a explicar Nicole. –Y entonces, estando en casa, recibí una llamada del Decano Rivers que me dijo que como era la primera generación mixta que salía de la escuela, quería que la graduación fuera bastante especial y para eso, quería que cualquier chico o chica que haya estudiado aquí…-

-El Decano nos invito- resumió Dana poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Así es!- exclamo Nicole dando unas palmaditas. –Entonces yo llame a Dana, que también se había graduado y le dije que podíamos volar juntas a California y…-

-No me quedo más remedio- dijo Dana.

-¡Es increíble!- exclamo Quinn mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá junto a Nicole.

-¡Lo sé!- chillo esta. –Pero bueno, ahora tienen mucho que contarnos, ¡No puedo creer el tiempo que ha pasado! ¡Tienen tanto que contar!-

-Bueno, bueno- la calmo Zoey sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara. –Ya están aquí, ¿no? ¿Qué quieres que te contemos?-

-¡No lose! ¡Todo! ¿Pasaron los exámenes? ¿Es verdad que ya hay una mesa de billar nueva? Oh, espera… ¡Díganme! ¿Tienen novio? ¿Es guapo? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Atleta? ¿Músico?-

-En realidad…-Zoey sonrió nerviosa.

Unos minutos después…

-¡AHHH!¡AHHH!-.

Los gritos de emoción de Nicole inundaron el cuarto 101, haciendo que Zoey, Dana, Quinn e incluso Lola se taparan los oídos.

-¡Cierra la boca!- gruño Dana.

-¡Lo siento! Es que… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Eres novia de Chase! ¿Cómo sucedió eso? ¡Oh, vaya esto es tan emocionante!-

-Oh, por favor- dijo Dana rodando los ojos. –Como si no supieras que eso iba a pasar algún día-

-Bueno, si- admitió Nicole. -¡Pero no pensé que fuera a pasar mientras yo no estuviera en la Academia! Entonces, ¡cuenta! ¿Quién le dijo a quien? ¿Fue romántico? ¡Di como paso!-

-Es una larga historia- dijo Zoey un poco avergonzada. –Tendré tiempo para contártela luego-

-Bueno, está bien- dijo Nicole. – ¿Y tú, Lola? ¿Es guapo? ¿Lo conozco?-

-Déjame ver…-Lola fingió que meditaba mientras sacaba un Blix de la nevera. -¡Muchísimo! Y no, no lo conoces-

-Con eso me basta- aplaudió Nicole. –Y, Quinn… ¿Cómo va todo con Mark?-.

Lola se atraganto con el Blix y comenzó a reírse muy fuerte.

-Si, Quinn… ¿Cómo va todo con Mark?- preguntó Zoey sonriendo.

-Pues…eh…yo…-Quinn se puso roja y miró al suelo. –Yo…yo ya no salgo con Mark-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Nicole y Dana.

-¿Por qué?- grito Nicole. -¡Oh, mi Dios! ¡Pero si tu lo adorabas…aunque nunca entendí porque, pero lo adorabas! ¿Por qué ya no? ¡Espera! ¡Dijiste que salías con alguien! ¿Con quién? ¿Es lindo? ¿Lo conozco?-

-Pues…si, lo conocen- contesto Quinn cada vez más roja. –Y si, es lindo-

-Tenemos definiciones muy diferentes sobre lo lindo- comento Lola.

-¡Bueno, ya dime como se llama!- se exaspero Nicole.

-Pues…Lo…Logan…-murmuro Quinn.

Tanto Dana como Nicole pusieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Logan? ¡Wow, se llama igual que nuestro Logan!- se sorprendió Nicole.

Lola puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

-¡Se llama Logan Reese!-

-¡Wow! Incluso tiene el mismo apellido, ¿no es curioso?- preguntó Nicole sin entender.

-¡Nicole!- grito Dana. -¡Quinn sale con Logan Reese! ¡Con ese Logan!-.

Nicole abrió la boca y miró a Quinn con una increíble muestra de sorpresa en la cara.

-Oh…por…Dios…-musito. -¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Oh, por Dios!-

-Si, yo hice exactamente lo mismo- dijo Lola sonriendo.

-¿Tu y Logan?- Nicole se levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas por el cuarto. -¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Cómo diablos paso eso? ¡Ni siquiera es matemáticamente probable! ¡Es antinatural y raro! ¡Oh, todo es culpa de mi madre por enviarme a esa absurda escuela mientras aquí pasaban cosas interesantes! ¡Oh, por Dios!-

-Nicole, cálmate- intervino Zoey, divertida.

-¿Qué me calme? ¡Pero, Quinn sale con Logan! ¡Con ese Logan! Eso es tan…ni siquiera creo que haya un adjetivo para describirlo-

-¿Qué me dicen ustedes?- preguntó Zoey. -¿Están saliendo con alguien?-

-Casi acabo de salir de una prisión femenil, no me presiones- le dijo Nicole apesumbrada.

-Yo romí hace tres semanas con el ultimo bobo con el que salí- dijo Dana.

-Oh, lo siento- se disculpo Zoey.

-Yo no- dijo Dana simplemente. –Era un bobo, ¿no lo dije?-.

De repente, Michael, Chase, Logan y James entraron por la puerta del cuarto 101.

-Hola, chicas, veníamos a ver si… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Nicole! ¡Dana!- exclamo Michael contento y literalmente se abalanzo a sobre las dos chicas y les dio un fuerte abrazo.

Chase lo imito entusiasmado y Logan le dio un abrazo a Nicole, pero cuando llego con Dana ambos se cruzaron de brazos y se dirigieron miradas de desprecio.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Chase sonriendo.

-Pues, hace unas semanas…-comenzó a explicar Nicole.

-El Decano nos pidió que viniéramos- interrumpió Dana.

-¡Asombroso!- exclamo Michael. -¡Es asombroso!-

-¿Verdad que si? ¡Yo no puedo creer que…!-.

Pero de repente, Nicole se quedo callada y miró a James que se mantenía en la entrada un poco confundido. Le dio un codazo a Dana y ella también miró con ojos desorbitados al chico.

-Hum…chicos, ¿no van a presentarnos a su amigo?- preguntó Nicole mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

-Oh, claro- dijo Michael. –Chicas, él es James Garrett, amigo nuestro-

-Soy Nicole- dijo ella y le estrecho la mano sonrojándose.

-Dana- dijo y, aunque menos sonrojada que Nicole, también le dio la mano.

-Un gusto- dijo James sonriendo con esa típica sonrisa de comercial.

-¿Y a que venían?- preguntó Quinn.

-Ah, queríamos ver si nos acompañaban a un juego de vollyball, chicos contra chicas- dijo Chase.

-Suena divertido- dijo Lola y se encamino a la puerta.

-¡Ay, extrañaba tanto esta escuela!- dijo Nicole.

-Yo los alcanzo más tarde- dijo Zoey y señalo con fastidio la computadora. –Aun tengo mucho por escribir-

-Oh, vamos- dijo Chase. –Solo un rato-

-Más tarde, lo prometo- dijo Zoey solemnemente y abrió su laptop mientras los demás salían del cuarto.

Al día siguiente en el almuerzo…

Lola, Quinn, Logan, Michael, Dana y Nicole estaban sentados con mucha comida en la mesa.

-¡Que horror!- exclamo Logan mirando su plato. -¡La cocinera preparo mi filete todo cocido y no término medio como me gusta!-

-Hare un término medio en tu cara si no dejas comer en paz- dijo Dana.

Nicole y Michael se rieron, pero Lola frunció el seño.

-Oye, ah…no quisiera ser grosera, pero la encargada de insultar a Logan normalmente soy yo, así que…-

-Oh, vamos, Lola- dijo Michael sonriendo. –Creo que puede haber dos personas capacitadas para insultarlo ¿no?-.

Lola y Dana arquearon las cejas.

-Michael- dijo Chase llegando a la mesa con su charola de comida. –Adivina con quien esta charlando Dylan Montgomery-

-¿Montgomery?- preguntó Nicole repentinamente interesada. -¿Ese chico guapísimo? ¿Aun estudia aquí?-

-Si, y está por allá platicando con Liza- dijo Chase.

A Michael se le salió el refresco de la boca.

-¿Aun no la has invitado, bobo?- preguntó Lola con impaciencia.

-Descuida, seguro Montgomery se encargara de eso- dijo Logan cruelmente.

-¡Esto es justo lo que me temía! ¡No fue un modelo extranjero pero fue él!- lloriqueó Michael. -¡Ese tipo es muy guapo, Chase y va a invitarla a la graduación!-

-¡Pues haz algo!- dijo Quinn. -¡No te quedes ahí sentado, invítala ahora!-.

Michael se levantó tan deprisa que su charola de comida cayó al piso produciendo un estruendo metálico. Corrió hasta el lugar que Chase había apuntado y vio a Liza que platicaba animadamente con un tipo rubio y alto.

Michael miró a su alrededor desesperado y vio que el entrenador almorzaba a su lado y que tenía un altavoz junto a su comida.

-¡Préstemelo!- dijo Michael y tomo el altavoz. -¡LIZA!-.

La chica volteó confundida hasta donde estaba su novio, al igual que casi todos los estudiantes que estaban en el patio.

-¡LAMENTO TANTO NO HABERLO DICHO ANTES, PRECIOSA! PERO NO QUIERO QUE ALGUIEN SE ME ADELANTE Y QUE TE CASES EN LAS VEGAS- Michael suspiro. –LO QUE REALMENTE QUIERO DECIR ES…LIZA, ¿IRIAS CONMIGO A LA GRADUACIÓN?-.

Todos los que estaban presentes dijeron "Awww…" y Liza corrió hacia él y lo beso.

-¡Claro que voy a ir contigo a la graduación!- le dijo cuando se separaron. –Michael, eres mi novio, no tenías porque invitarme-.

El chico volvió su vista hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos y los asesino con la mirada.

Más tarde, cuarto 101…

Zoey estaba sentada en el sofá con una libreta en la mano. Tachaba y escribía cosas cada cinco segundos y parecía muy estresada.

-Hola- saludó Nicole mientras entraba al cuarto junto con las demás chicas. -¿Por qué no fuiste a desayunar con nosotras?-

-Intento que las palabras se escriban- dijo Zoey cansinamente. -¿Qué tal así? "Queridos alumnos, no hay porque llorar. Estoy segura que todos tendremos un futuro grandioso…"-

-Excepto por el chico que platica con los insectos- comentó Lola.

-¿No crees que eso está muy trillado?- preguntó Dana mientras se dejaba caer en dos improvisadas bolsas de dormir que habían colocado en medio del cuarto.

-Es difícil- se quejo Zoey. –Normalmente solo digo lo que pienso y ahora es como si hubieran puesto un corcho en mi cabeza-

-Quinn, te dejaron esto en la estancia- dijo una chica al margen de la puerta.

Quinn tomo un gran sobre amarillo con muchos sellos y comenzó a abrirlo.

-¿Por qué no le dices al Decano que…?- comenzó a decir Dana.

-¿…que otro haga el discurso?- completo Lola.

-Ya lo intente y no me escucha- dijo Zoey sin notar que Dana y Lola se miraban tensamente. –Esta tan ocupado con todo lo de la graduación que dudo mucho que escuche si quiera a sus pensamientos-

-¡Ahh!-.

Quinn había abierto el sobre y sostenía una carta con las manos temblorosas.

-Entre- anunció apenas en un susurro y sin embargo todas la escucharon.

-¡Increíble!-

-¡Si!-.

Se abalanzaron y abrazaron a Quinn fuertemente.

-Oigan, chicas, ¿tienen…? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Logan en la entrada del dormitorio.

-¡Aceptaron a Quinn en la universidad!- chilló Nicole.

-¡Grandioso!- exclamo Logan y aparto a las chicas para poder abrazar a Quinn. -¡Sabía que lo harías!-

-¡Gracias!- exclamo Quinn.

-¿Y a donde entraste?- preguntó Dana.

-Cambridge- dijo Quinn, que repentinamente dejo de estar feliz.

-¡Increíble! ¿Y donde esta eso?- preguntó Nicole.

Quinn se alejo un poco de ellos, luego, evitando la mirada de Logan, murmuro:

-Inglaterra-

-¿Inglaterra?- preguntaron todos en susurro.

-Si…-

-¡Inglaterra!- ahora gritaron.

-¿Te vas a Inglaterra?- preguntó Lola un tanto histérica.

-Pues…-Quinn se mordió el labio. –Cambridge es una escuela súper exclusiva, solo pocos pueden entrar y es una asombrosa…-

-¿Inglaterra?- repitió Logan. -¿No que ibas a ir a la de California?-

-Pues, si, pero…-

-Inglaterra ni siquiera está en América, ¿verdad?- preguntó Logan.

-¿Cómo diablos pasaste Geografía?- comentó Dana.

-Quinn, si te vas a Inglaterra será muy difícil verte- dijo Zoey abatida.

-Ya sé, pero…-

-No vas a ir- dijo Logan de repente.

Se formo un tenso silencio y las chicas se miraron nerviosas.

-Hum…chicas, ¿no quieren ir a jugar futbolito?- pregunto Zoey intentando dejar sola a la pareja.

-Pero yo no quiero jugar futbolito, Zoey. Sabes que… ¡au!- Dana le había pellizcado el hombro a Nicole. –Está bien, vamos-.

Quinn se espero a que salieran del cuarto y luego miro a Logan con tristeza.

-Amor, se que será muy difícil, pero te prometo que nada cambiara entre nosotros y…-

-¿Nada cambiara?- dijo Logan furioso. -¡Inglaterra! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Inglaterra!-

-Es una increíble oportunidad- dijo ella sin alterarse. –Muchos darían lo que fuera por…-

-No iras-

-¿Eh?-

-Ya me oíste. No vas a ir- ordeno Logan cruzándose de brazos.

-Escucha, sé que es algo difícil, pero en realidad no te estoy pidiendo permiso- Quinn comenzó a enfadarse. -¡Hay millones de candidatos y solo escogen a unos cuantos! Por favor, trata de entender…-

-¿Entender? ¡Oh, eres tan egoísta!-

-¿Yo?-

-Al menos pudiste decirme que habías enviado solicitud-

-Yo… ¡No quise apresurar las cosas! Jamás pensé en que pudiera entrar ahí, yo…-

-Bueno pues no lo harás. Ya te dije que no te vas a Inglaterra-

-¡Me iré aunque no te parezca!-

-¿Si? Quisiera verlo-

-¡Pues lo harás!- Quinn apretó los labios. –En unos cuantos días me iré a esa universidad aunque no te guste-.

Logan la miro con furia y luego salió del cuarto a grandes zancadas. Quinn ahogo un sollozo y se dejo caer en la cama.

Al día siguiente en una mesa del patio…

-Y anoche, cuando cenábamos en Sushi Rox, Logan simplemente ignoro a Quinn- platicaba Chase.

Zoey asintió sin despegar la vista de su laptop.

-Si me lo preguntas, sé que es duro para Logan- siguió el chico. –Es decir, tú también te fuiste a Londres, ¿no? Pero creo que se está comportando como un idiota-

-Si, genial- dijo Zoey mientras tecleaba muy rápido en su computadora.

-Y luego, ¡unos alienígenas llegaron y se comieron nuestros cerebros!- Chase la miro severamente. –Y el más joven invito a bailar a Michael, pero él no quiso porque ya estaba comprometido con pie grande-

-¿Enserio? Estupendo- comento Zoey, realmente sin escucharlo.

-Haber- Chase cerró la laptop y frunció el seño. -¿Qué te pasa?-

-Ah, pues acabas de cerrar mi herramienta de trabajo-

-No, hablo de… ¿no te parece que has estado algo…distante?-

-¿Qué? Claro que no-

-¡Si! Anoche no fuiste a cenar con nosotros, faltas a los partidos de vollyball, casi tengo que sacarte de tu cuarto para que vengas a almorzar conmigo…-

-Tengo un discurso que escribir, ¿lo olvidas?- dijo Zoey poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Un muy difícil discurso sobre una fecha que no inspira en nada-

-Te ves estresada por la graduación-

-¡No me estresa la graduación!-

-Y si me lo preguntas, creo que te estas obsesionando con ese discurso-

-Muy bien- dijo Zoey calmándose un poco y tomando una uva de su plato. –Si atrapas la uva con la boca, me estoy obsesionando con el discurso y si no, tú estás exagerando-

-No me parece correcto discutir tu salud mental con una uva, pero…ya se me antojo ¡Lanza!-.

Así lo hizo y la uva se le resbalo a Chase.

-Dos de tres- dijo el chico.

-¿Me prestan su atención?- decía la voz del Decano unos pasos más lejos, amplificada por un altavoz. -¡Quiero a todos los alumnos aquí!-.

Zoey y Chase se levantaron y junto con varios estudiantes se dirigieron hasta el centro del patio en donde el Decano estaba parado junto a un hombre bajo, regordete y con muy poco cabello blanco. Muchos chicos ya los estaban rodeando.

-¡Zoey!- Michael se acerco hasta la chica corriendo. -¿Sabes quién es él? ¡Es el señor Bradford! ¡El dueño de la escuela! Tu vestiste la estatua de su padre con…-

-El sostén de Coco- completo Zoey haciendo memoria. –Oh, si… ¿Qué hará aquí?-

-¿Quieren guardar silencio?- gruño el Decano. Parecía de muy mal humor. -¡Escuchen! El señor Bradford es el dueño de la Academia Costa del Pacifico y tiene un comunicado que hacerles-.

Le paso el altavoz al hombre y este lo tomo bastante sonriente.

-Como muchos sabrán- comenzó a decir. –Esta escuela fue fundada hace ya muchos años por mi padre, con el único propósito de enseñarle a los chicos a ser personas respetables dentro de la sociedad, y hace algunos años…-su voz se torno más severa. –A mi esposa se le ocurrió la idea de admitir chicas en la escuela, ¡un tremendo error, si he de ser franco! Pero ahora, soy una persona felizmente divorciada y gracias al apoyo de la junta directiva, puedo redimir ese error-

-Esto no me gusta- dijo Zoey. –No me gusta nada…-

-Así que- continuó Bradford. –He decidido, que apartar del próximo ciclo escolar, la Academia Costa del Pacifico volverá a ser una escuela solo para varones-.

La reacción fue inmediata: muchos gritaron, otros se miraron incrédulos, pero absolutamente todos le dirigieron miradas de enojo y desconcierto al hombre.

-¡Gracias!- dijo Bradford, aunque no hacía falta porque nadie le hacía cumplidos.

El Decano lo ayudo atravez de la enojada multitud y ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta el otro lado del patio.

Zoey dejo a Chase y Michael y corrió hasta alcanzar al Decano.

-¡Decano! ¡Decano!-

-Ah, Zoey- dijo el Decano mientras se detenía. –A ti te quería ver. Entenderás que con esta nueva noticia, tu discurso debe ser el mejor de todos. Quiero que hagas sentir bien a las chicas y…-

-¿Qué las haga sentir bien?- preguntó Zoey indignada. -¡Las sacaran de la Academia! Decano, usted no puede…-

-No soy yo, es Bradford- se lamento el Decano. –Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo, pero son sus ordenes y…-

-¡Pero usted es el Decano! Solo basta una orden suya para…-

-No es tan simple. Bradford es el dueño y se encargo de convencer a casi toda la junta directiva de que no admitieran a mas chicas. Según él, el nivel de disciplina ah…-.

Pero Zoey ya no lo dejo terminar. Camino unos pasos más y se planto enfrente de Bradford que caminaba despreocupadamente.

-¿Señor Bradford?-

-¿Si? ¿Qué quieres niña?- preguntó él de mal modo.

-Decirle que pienso que es una injusticia que no admita más niñas. La Academia ha…-

-¡Zoey!- exclamo el Decano alcanzándolos y miró con advertencia a la chica. –El señor Bradford está muy ocupado y…-

-La Academia ah tenido muchos logros desde que dejo entrar a las chicas- siguió ella sin escuchar al Decano. –Solo en este año, el equipo femenil de soccer quedo en segundo lugar en las nacionales, el taller de teatro tiene a gente muy talentosa, gracias a mi amiga Quinn la escuela tiene su propio generador de energía, ganamos la final de baloncesto y…-

-Señorita- interrumpió el hombre. –No dudo que la PCA haya tenido ciertos logros que…-

-¿Ciertos logros?- replico Zoey, furiosa. -¿Qué no escucho todo lo que dije?-

-Oye, oye… ¿Quién eres tú para hablarme de esa manera?-

-Me llamo Zoey Brooks y pienso que…-

-Brooks…Brooks…-Bradford se puso un dedo en la barbilla. –Me suena…-

-Si, este…hace unos años vestí la estatua de su padre con ropa de niña- dijo Zoey apenada.

-¡Ah, ya!- el señor Bradford la miró fríamente. –Es por esa clase de cosas que las chicas no pueden continuar en esta escuela. El nivel de disciplina bajo mucho comparado con el de otras escuelas desde que las chicas llegaron-

-Pero, ¿Qué pasara con el personal?- preguntó Zoey desesperada. -¿Las vigilantes? ¿Las consejeras?-

-Lo único que mantuvo a las chicas aquí fue la loca idea de mi ex esposa, y ahora que ya estoy divorciado, no…-

-¡Pero usted no puede…!-

-Señorita Brooks, ¿en que año está usted?-

-En el ultimo, señor-

-De hecho- intervino el Decano. –Zoey será la que diga el discurso final, señor-

-¿Ah, si?- Bradford la miró durante unos segundos y luego sonrió. –Entonces, no veo el problema. Tu terminaste tu estancia aquí, Brooks, no tienes que preocuparte-

-Si, pero…-

-La gente que desea intervenir en todo termina mal, señorita Brooks- dijo Bradford. –Así que, usted escribirá su discurso, lo leerá, no interferirá con mis órdenes y saldrá de la Academia como todos sus compañeros… ¿quedo claro?-.

No espero a que le contestara. Se fue seguido del Decano dejando a Zoey con la cabeza gacha.

Más tarde, en la estancia…

-¡Esto es lo más deprimente que me ha pasado en toda mi vida!- exclamo Nicole dejándose caer en un sofá junto con Dana, Logan y James.

-Lo dudo mucho- comentó la primera.

-Es muy injusto lo que están haciendo- dijo Lola. Estaba sentada en una silla junto con Quinn.

-El Decano es un tonto- comentó Logan.

-No, Bradford es un tonto. El Decano solo sigue ordenes- razonó Michael tirándose en el piso.

-Deberíamos de hacer algo- sugirió Chase. –No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados-.

Zoey, que estaba a su lado lo miro de reojo pero luego, volvió a enfocar la vista en su laptop y siguió escribiendo.

-¡Si!- exclamó Lola. –Una protesta, carteles o podemos atarnos con sogas a la fuente de la escuela-

-Perfecto. Para que nos expulsen justo antes de graduarnos- dijo James con sarcasmo.

-Vamos, chicos- los animo Nicole. –Debemos de poder hacer algo sin que resulte falta… ¿tu que piensas, Zoey?-.

La chica sacó los ojos de la computadora, pero torció la boca.

-No lose…es que, no creo que podamos hacer algo-

-¿Qué?- se extraño Quinn.

-Si, escuchen- pidió Zoey. –La verdad es que si Bradford quiere que las niñas se vayan, nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada. Y aunque pudiéramos hacerlo, ya no nos incumbe. En unos cuantos días ya ni siquiera estaremos aquí-

-¿Qué tantas boberías estas diciendo?- preguntó Lola.

-Si, eso no suena como tu- dijo Chase extrañado.

-Solo digo la verdad- dijo Zoey con un dejo de fastidio en la voz. –No tendría porque importarnos lo que pase en el campus cuando ya nos hayamos ido-

-¡Pero las chicas se irán!- dijo Nicole afligida.

-¿Y? Después de todo, todos íbamos a salir de aquí algún día-

-¿Qué te pasa últimamente?- preguntó James arqueando las cejas.- Pareces otra persona…-

-Gracias por el psicoanálisis, James- dijo Zoey fríamente. –Ahora si no tienen nada más de que quejarse…-

-Oye, tranquila- dijo Michael. –Sabemos que estas presionada por todo lo del discurso y la graduación, pero no tienes que…-

-¡No me interesa la graduación!- estallo Zoey. -¡No me importa en nada! ¿Por qué se lo toman tan enserio?-

-¡Porque es algo serio!- dijo Logan.

-¡Es una fecha! ¡Una estúpida fecha!- grito Zoey y cerró de golpe su laptop. -¡Y estoy harta de que todo el mundo piense que es algo más!-

-Zoey, calma- pidió Chase. –Te entendemos, a todos nos asusta…-

-¡No me asusta!- grito ella y se puso de pie. -¿Quieren dejar de decir tonterías y dejarme un rato sola para poder terminar el tonto discurso?-

-Oye, Zoey ya basta- le dijo Chase frunciendo el seño. –Trata de calmarte…-

-¡No me pidas que me calme, no eres nadie para decirme que me calme!-

-Me parece- dijo Chase levantándose también. –Que soy tu novio y creo que estas siendo bastante injusta con nosotros-

-¡Deja de hablarme como si de verdad me comprendieras!-

-¡Te comprendo, es por eso que trato de ayudarte! A todos nos estresa esto, pero…-

-¡No me estresa!-

-Zoey, debes de ser honesta con nosotros y…-

-¿Honesta? ¿Me habla de honestidad el chico que nunca tuvo el valor de decirme que estaba enamorado de mí? ¡Vaya honestidad!-.

Fue como si le hubiera dado a Chase una patada en el estomago. Se puso pálido y miró a Zoey sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Oh, no lo dijo…-murmuro Lola igual de espantada que los demás.

-Si, lo dijo- dijo Logan.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Zoey se arrepintió de inmediato.

-Chase, no…yo no…no quise…-

-Ya lo hiciste-

-Si, pero no…no es…-

-¿Es lo que piensas sobre mí?- preguntó Chase con la mirada apagada.

-Yo solo quería…-

-Entonces, creo que será mejor terminar-.

Ahora fue Zoey la que palideció.

-¿Estas…? ¿Quieres terminar conmigo?-

-Si eso quieres…-musitó Chase.

-Está bien- dijo Zoey fríamente y cruzó los brazos. –Se acabo, entonces-.

Chase la miró por unos segundos, totalmente destrozado, luego se dio la vuelta lentamente y salió de la estancia.

-¿Eso…eso en verdad paso?- preguntó Lola sorprendida.

-Oye, eso no fue nada lindo- comentó Logan sorprendido.

Zoey se volvió hacia ellos, como acordándose de que estaban ahí y el enojo volvió.

-¿Saben que? ¡No me interesa lo que crean! Solo déjenme un segundo en paz-

-Oye, Zoey…-

-¡No, oigan ustedes! ¡Ya me canse de que me sigan todo el tiempo! Ahora, debo terminar este discurso, ¿creen que puedan resolver sus vidas solos o son demasiado tonto para hacerlo?-.

Todos miraron heridos a la chica y Nicole ahogo un sollozo.

Uno por uno, todos se fueron levantando y comenzaron a salir de la estancia dirigiéndole miradas de enojo a Zoey.

-Oh, por favor…-dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco. -¿Se ofenden? Si que están mal…-

-Tu estás mal- dijo Nicole saliendo de ultima.

Zoey los miró alejarse y frunció el seño.

-Que infantiles- murmuró mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

* * *

_En el prox. capitulo de Zoey 101..._

-La señorita Zoey Brooks, encargada de decir el discurso final en la ceremonia, ha dado mucho de que hablar- decía Jeremiah Trottman.

-¿Por que no fingimos que nada de esto paso y volvemos a los tiempos en los que no nos soportabamos?- preguntó Logan. Quinn apunto su reloj hacia él y comenzó a dispararle rayos laser.

-¡No puedo, Michael!- se quejaba Chase. -¡No puedo estar sin ella!-

-Esa tipa hace todo lo que yo hago- gruñía Lola. -Dice las mismas cosas que yo, se viste igual a mi...¡Lo unico que falta es que tambien tenga un conejo de peluche llamado cariñitos!-

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Dustin a su hermana.

-Si, considerando que la escuela entera me odia-

-¡Mi carta no ha llegado!- lloriqueaba Michael. -¡Oh, por Dios! No voy a ir a la universidad...-

-Necesito un consejo...sobre chicos- confeso Stacy un poco avergonzada.

-¡Tienes tanta suerte! Yo soy experta en el tema- dijo Nicole sonriendo.

-¡Me despiden!- chilló Coco. -¡No me obliguen a irme, es el trabajo más decente que he tenido!-

-Soy James-

-Dime Anna-

-¡Y James vuelve al juego, amigos!- canturreó Michael.

-Mi problema es un niño rubio y tonto que se cree lo maximo y que por desgracia esta parado frente a mi- dijo Rebecca.

-¿Yo me creo lo maximo?- se burlo James.

-Es solo que...te necesito más de lo que todos piensan- decía Zoey. -Más de lo que tu piensas, Chase-

-¡Todo está saliendo peor de lo que imaginaba!- se quejo Michel.

-¿Es idea mia o la graduación apesta?- preguntó Lola.

**

* * *

**

**Ahora si... ****Ahhhh! Voy a llorar, se los juro...cuando dije "oh, la primera parte esta lista" ni siquiera quería entrar a la computadora para actualizar, pero lo hice.**

**Ok...tengo mil, mil notas que hacer. Este capitulo me salio super, super largo...¡y eso que le corte escenas! Pero bueno, espero que haya quedado bien segun ustedes.**

**Primero lo primero un guiño muy evidente a Harry Potter, no? No tengo mucho que decir sobre eso, solo quise hacerlo. Ok, todas las universidades que mencione son REALES y no saben cuanto tiempo tarde en encontrar una ideal para cada uno y todas cerca de California, excepto la de Quinn. Aunque Rebecca no tuvo nada importante que hacer en este capitulo, fue necesario que apareciera solo para recordarles que anda por ahí y que va a cobrar más importancia en el siguiente. ¿La llave de Zoey? Bueno, marco su entrada a la PCA y siento que debe de marcar la salida tambien...fue como que, "el inicio del problema" de que Zoey comenzara a portarse como boba, no creen? No se si Mark era el que tenía que decir el discurso, pero como era el presidente de la clase, pues...ah, y hablando del discurso ese fue el segundo asunto que contribuyo al enojo de Zoey. Dustin tambien solo tuvo una aparición breve, pero tmb será importante en el que sigue. **

**Ok...¡NICOLE Y DANA! Si, muchos lo pidieron y aquí lo tienen. La verdad es que si hicieran una verdadera 5 temporada (que no creo) no pienso que Alexa Nikolas ni Kristen Herrera regresaran al elenco, porque...bueno, ellas le dijeron adios a la serie desde hace muchoooo...pero, yo siempre quise que aparecieran al final o en un capitulo al menos y aquí las tienen. Espero haberlas escrito bien...no estaba acostumbrada. ¿Notaron cierta "tension" entre Dana y Lola? Sip. Tambien será importante.**

**Ok...Quinn y Logan. Bueno, Logan ya estaba super confiado de que iban a ir a la universidad en el mismo estado, ¿no? Pero yo busque en Google "La mejor universidad del mundo" y salio Cambridge en Inglaterra y ahí fue donde se me vino esta idea. **

**El señor Bradford...agghh yo siempre lo odie, aunque solo haya aparecido en un capitulo. Pero, toda buena historia necesita un villano y por eso pense en traerlo a él de vuelta. Además, ¿no es interesante que la serie empieze porque admiten chicas en la escuela y termine porke ya no? Me pareció una buena idea para darle un poco de drama al capitulo...y ese fue el tercer factor que hizo que Zoey enloqueciera.**

**Odie y ame al mismo tiempo escribir la parte final. Tuve que pensar que es lo que más le dolería a Chase que Zoey le dijera y luego pense que Chase sufrio en toda la serie por no poder decirle a Zoey lo que sentía y que seria muy...malo que ella se lo reclamara...asi que lo puse. Y si, me odio a mi misma mucho...¡Cuatro temporadas esperando que se hagan novios y luego hago que corten! **

**Zoey siempre ha sido un personaje muy perfecto...ok. Pero, si nos fijamos bien yo creo que es demasiado impulsiva y siempre cree tener la razón, entonces...creo que de ahí fue de donde salieron todos esos gritos del final.**

**Ok...espero muchos tomatazos pero plissss! Comenten! Y diganme que piensan de la primera parte.**


	26. Adiós a la Academia Parte 2

**_Zoey 101 y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar) la serie no habría acabado en la cuarta temporada._**

_

* * *

_

En el capitulo anterior de Zoey 101...

-¡Oh, por Dios!- exclamo Zoey emocionada. -¡Te aceptaron en Stanford!-

-Es algo raro, ¿no?- preguntó Chase.

-No cambiaran las cosas- dijo Zoey con gesto optimista. -Seremos los mismos solo que en distintas escuelas-.

-Es que no pense que tendría que invitar a mi propia novia al baile- se quejo Michael apesumbrado.

-¡Mi llave! ¡Mi llave no esta!- exclamo Zoey.

-¡Quero que tu des el discurso de graduación!- exclamo el Decano.

-¿Que?- se alarmo Zoey.

-¡Ire a San Diego, ire a San Diego!- gritaba Lola emocionada.

-¿Nicole? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Nicole!- exclamo Zoey abrazando a la chica.

–Lola, ella es Dana, fue nuestra compañera antes que tu, Dana, ella es Lola y se mudo aquí cuando te fuiste- dijo Zoey sonriendo.

-¡LAMENTO TANTO NO HABERLO DICHO ANTES, PRECIOSA! PERO NO QUIERO QUE ALGUIEN SE ME ADELANTE Y QUE TE CASES EN LAS VEGAS- Michael suspiro. –LO QUE REALMENTE QUIERO DECIR ES…LIZA, ¿IRIAS CONMIGO A LA GRADUACIÓN?-.

-¿Te vas a Inglaterra?- preguntó Lola un tanto histérica.

-Pues…-Quinn se mordió el labio. –Cambridge es una escuela súper exclusiva, solo pocos pueden entrar y es una asombrosa…-

-Ya me oíste. No vas a ir- ordeno Logan cruzándose de brazos.

–En unos cuantos días me iré a esa universidad aunque no te guste- dijo Quinn apretando los labios.

-¡Si! Anoche no fuiste a cenar con nosotros, faltas a los partidos de vollyball, casi tengo que sacarte de tu cuarto para que vengas a almorzar conmigo…- decía Chase.

-Tengo un discurso que escribir, ¿lo olvidas?- dijo Zoey poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Un muy difícil discurso sobre una fecha que no inspira en nada-

-Pero ahora, soy una persona felizmente divorciada y gracias al apoyo de la junta directiva, puedo redimir ese error- decía el señor Bradford.

-Esto no me gusta- dijo Zoey. –No me gusta nada…-

-Así que- continuó Bradford. –He decidido, que apartar del próximo ciclo escolar, la Academia Costa del Pacifico volverá a ser una escuela solo para varones-.

-La gente que desea intervenir en todo termina mal, señorita Brooks- dijo Bradford. –Así que, usted escribirá su discurso, lo leerá, no interferirá con mis órdenes y saldrá de la Academia como todos sus compañeros… ¿quedo claro?-.

-¡No me interesa la graduación!- estallo Zoey. -¡No me importa en nada! ¿Por qué se lo toman tan enserio?-

-Zoey, debes de ser honesta con nosotros y…- empezó Chase.

-¿Honesta? ¿Me habla de honestidad el chico que nunca tuvo el valor de decirme que estaba enamorado de mí? ¡Vaya honestidad!-.

-Entonces, creo que será mejor terminar- dijo Chase.

-¡Ya me canse de que me sigan todo el tiempo!- grito Zoey. -Ahora, debo terminar este discurso, ¿creen que puedan resolver sus vidas solos o son demasiado tontos para hacerlo?-.

-Tu estás mal- dijo Nicole saliendo de ultima.

* * *

Estancia, cerca de la máquina de Blix…

Jeremiah Trottman conversaba con una chica morena y por alguna razón parecía algo alterado.

-Entonces, ¿tu carta llegó ayer?- preguntó el chico.

-Si- dijo ella. –Estás viendo a la nueva estudiante de periodismo en la universidad de Nueva York-

-¡No es justo!- exclamo Trottman golpeando la mesa con el puño. –Me enviaron un correo diciendo que las noticias que yo transmito son aburridas y que no me intereso en los problemas sociales de la gente, ¡Imagínate!-

-Que raro- comento la chica con sarcasmo.

-Lo que necesito es una historia en la Academia que cause un gran impacto social- comento. –Así, me aceptarían sin dudarlo-

-¿Noticia de gran impacto?- intervino Firewire desde el sofá. Estaba sentado jugando ajedrez con un chico rubio. –En el campus no hay noticias así, a menos que consideres un impacto social la torre de hisopos que Stacy Dillsen construyó la semana pasada-

-Bueno…- opinó el rubio. -¿Quién sabe? Las cosas han estado muy tensas aquí estos últimos días. Fíjate en Zoey Brooks, por ejemplo-

-¿Qué con ella?- preguntó Jeremiah.

-Pues…-dudo Firewire. –Ayer, nos dirigíamos a la recepción porque llego por paquetería mi nueva figura de Darth Vader…por cierto, es impresionante, es una réplica del traje original, solo que en miniatura y tiene…-

-Si, si, si- le dijo Trottman rodando los ojos. –Ve al punto, ¿quieres?-

-Bueno, estábamos bajando por la escalera cuando oímos unos gritos…y pues…era Zoey y se veía un poco…-

-¡Termino con Chase!- soltó el rubio emocionado por el chisme. – ¡Y luego le grito cosas horribles a sus amigos! Dijo que la graduación no eran más que tonterías y…-

-Espera, ¿Qué no era Zoey la que iba a decir el discurso de graduación?- preguntó la chica confundida.

-Aja- dijo Firewire. –Pero para ella, no es más que una fecha estúpida o algo así…-

-Interesante…-dijo Trottman pasándose una mano por la barbilla. -¿Y dices que la vieron? ¿Podrían contarlo a detalle frente a las cámaras?-

-¿Qué ganaríamos?- preguntó Firewire.

-Les ayudare a encontrar pareja para el baile-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no tenemos…?-

-¡Hecho!- grito el rubio de inmediato.

Unas horas más tarde…

-Hola a todos, soy Jeremiah Trottman con las noticias de la Academia- decía con un micrófono pegado a la boca. Frente a él, el camarógrafo lo filmaba. –Mucha tensión ha habido entre los estudiantes desde hace unos cuantos días, tensión que aumento gracias al inesperado anuncio del señor Bradford, dueño del campus: "A partir del próximo ciclo escolar, la escuela será solo para varones". Triste noticia…pero, a todos los estudiantes de último año no consoló la idea de que por lo menos tendríamos una ceremonia de graduación decente… ¡Que equivocados estábamos!-.

A continuación, apareció en la pantalla una fotografía de Zoey y debajo de ella, la frase "Fraude en el discurso".

-La señorita Zoey Brooks, encargada de decir el discurso final en la ceremonia, ha dado mucho de que hablar- continuó Trottman. –Muchos reconocerán a Zoey como la chica que vistió a la estatua de nuestro fundador con ropa de mujer, la que estableció una cafetería ilegal en el campus o la responsable de que Sushi Rox se incendiara hace algunos años, pero ahora… ¡Zoey se ha pasado de la raya! Me encuentro ahora con dos testigos de lo ocurrido… ¿señores?-.

Dirigió el micrófono hacia Firewire y su amigo rubio que miraban entusiasmados la cámara.

-Hola, soy Firewire…y esta es mi figura en miniatura de Darth Vader- dijo él mostrando su muñeco.

-¡La noticia!- gruño Trottman.

-¡Ah, sí! Bueno…nosotros vimos que Zoey estaba en la estancia charlando con sus amigos y de la nada comenzó a gritarles-

-Les dijo que la graduación no eran más que tonterías y que no quería escribir un estúpido discurso- continuó el rubio. –Luego, Chase Matthews trato de tranquilizarla…-

-¡Y ella rompió con él! ¡Lo insulto tan feo que hasta el verdadero Darth Vader habría llorado!-

-Y luego corrió a sus amigos de la estancia, diciéndoles que eran unos tontos…por cierto, si alguna chica está interesada en ir conmigo a la graduación, sea quien sea…-

-¡Gracias!- interrumpió Trottman. –Intentamos por supuesto acercarnos a las víctimas de Brooks, claro…-.

Trottman desapareció de la pantalla y lo sustituyo una escena en la que James y Logan corrían al ser perseguidos por él.

-James, James- lo llamaba Trottman. -¿Es verdad que Zoey te abofeteo? ¿Y que aun quieres salir con ella?-

-¿Por qué no se largan?- preguntó Logan de mal humor.

-Logan, ¿es cierto que Zoey tuvo algo que ver con tu rompimiento con Quinn? ¿Qué tienes que decir?-.

La imagen cambio otra vez. Trottman y el camarógrafo perseguían a Chase y a Michael por un pasillo.

-Chase, vamos… ¡Prometo ser sensible!- exclamo Trottman. –Dinos, ¿Qué sentiste cuando te dejo? ¿Aun así la quieres? ¿Son ciertos los rumores que dicen que has querido salir con ella desde que llegó a la escuela?-

-¡Que sensibilidad!- espetó Michael mientras entraba a su cuarto jalando a Chase del brazo.

La imagen cambio de nuevo y ahora, Trottman intentaba entrar al cuarto 101 mientras las chicas lo sacaban a empujones.

-¡Quinn, solo una pregunta más! ¿Es cierto que Zoey hablo con el Decano para que las expulsaran? Nicole, Nicole, ¿es verdad que Zoey amenazó con llamar a sus amigos los gánster extranjeros?-

-¡No sé ni que es un gánster!- grito Nicole empujando la puerta.

-¡Basta, bola de perdedores!- gruño Lola. -¿Por qué no vas y haces un reportaje de cómo todas las chicas del equipo de soccer te rechazaron?-

-Lola, ¿es verdad que Zoey impidió que llegara tu carta universitaria?-

-¡Ya estuvo bueno!- grito Dana. Con una mano empujo a Jeremiah y con la otra tiro la cámara al suelo.

-Como pueden ver- dijo Trottman regresando a la imagen en la que sostenía su micrófono. –El dolor no los deja hablar con claridad. Ahora, yo les pregunto a ustedes, los estudiantes de la Academia, ¿una persona así es la adecuada para decir el discurso? ¿Podria Zoey Brooks orientarte hacia el futuro cuando ella le ha gritado a sus amigos y terminado con su novio de esa forma tan cruel? Yo, personalmente, pienso que no. Soy Jeremiah Trottman, noticias PCA…coraje-.

Zoey apago la televisión de la estancia y abrió la boca de la sorpresa. Había ahí unas cuantas personas que la miraban con desprecio y murmuraban cosas. Puso los ojos en blanco, tomo su mochila y salió de la estancia sin mirar atrás.

Cuarto 145…

Michael entro a la habitación, jugando con su juguete favorito, pero se quedo al margen de la puerta cuando vio un montón de sabanas y almohadas tiradas en el suelo.

-Pero, ¿Qué demo…?-.

En eso, un bulto bajo las sabanas se movió haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-¿Chase?-.

Se acerco y quito una de las sabanas que cubrían a su amigo. Este estaba tirado boca abajo y aun traía la pijama puesta.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- pregunto Michael confundido.

-Estoy tirado en el suelo- dijo Chase sin levantar la vista.

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Porque yo amo estar tirado en el suelo, Michael!- grito el chico golpeando la almohada.

-Haber, ven acá-.

Michael soltó su juguete y ayudo a que Chase se sentara en la cama. Tenía ojeras y lucía más despeinado de lo usual.

-Te ves horrible- comentó Michael.

-¿Si? ¡Oh, gracias! ¡Es justo lo que necesitaba oír!- grito Chase.

-Oye, amigo…-

-¡El primer día, Michael! ¡He amado a Zoey desde el primer día en que la vi y lo perdí todo en un minuto!-

-Pero si tu…-

-¡Debí saber que algo así pasaría! ¡Soy un idiota!-

-¡No fue tu culpa!- se exaspero Michael.

-¡No puedo, Michael!- siguió Chase, alterado. -¡No puedo estar sin ella!-

-Se que es difícil, pero no es el fin del mundo, Chase- le dijo Michael. –Mira, ya casi es la graduación, ella iba irse a Santa Mónica, tu a Stamford…iba a ser duro mantener una relación así…Tarde o temprano, esto iba a tener que pasar y…-

-No, esto no es así- dijo Chase apenas en un murmullo.

-Nada dura para siempre, viejo. La olvidaras pronto, y luego…-

-¡No, no lo hare!-.

Chase se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-Es…es como si se hubieran llevado algo que ha estado conmigo siempre…como si ya no estuviera completo…-.

Michael lo miró con compasión y resopló. Luego, se acerco a su amigo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Quieres ir a ahogar tus penas con galletas y leche?-

-Y muchos malvaviscos…-murmuró Chase con la mirada apagada.

Mientras tanto, patio de la PCA…

-¡Jeremiah!- gritaba Zoey alcanzando al chico. -¡Jeremiah!-.

El muchacho caminaba sin preocupaciones hablando por su celular e hizo una mueca cuando vio que Zoey lo llamaba.

-Te llamo luego, ¿si?- dijo con la oreja pegada a su teléfono. –Si, mamá…si, ya te dije que la convención de padres agresivos es mañana…si, adiós. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Zoey?-

-¿Por qué rayos hiciste esa noticia sobre mi?- preguntó Zoey asesinándolo con la mirada.

-Oh, ya la viste-

-¿Yo? ¡La escuela entera la vio!-

-¡Lo sé!- exclamo Trottman entusiasmado. –No había publicado nada que causara tanta controversia. Creo que a la gente no le gusto que la encargada de dar el discurso piense que la graduación son estupideces-

-¿Por qué hacerlo?-

-Por esto-.

Saco de su bolsillo una carta sellada.

-Es mi admisión a la universidad. Llego esta misma mañana después de que envié la noticia-

-¿Me usaste para que te aceptaran?-

-Solo reporte los hechos, Zoey- aclaro el chico. –No es nada personal, solo trabajo…por cierto, no me hables más ¿si? Toda la escuela te odia y no quisiera causar una mala imagen-

-¡Que bien que no es nada personal!- grito Zoey mientras el chico se alejaba.

Cuarto 101…

-Me siento terrible- dijo Nicole recargando su cabeza en el sofá.

-Oye, nosotras no hicimos nada malo- dijo Lola sacando la vista de su revista. –Fue Zoey la que actuó…-

-…como tarada- completo Dana cruzando los brazos.

Lola la miró con el ceño fruncido y rodo los ojos.

-Ya lo sé, pero aun así me siento terrible- insistió Nicole. –Me siento como un pastelito…uno de esos pastelitos que nadie se come por tener demasiadas calorías… ¿me entienden?-

-¿Quién diablos entendería eso?- preguntó Dana fastidiada.

-Tal vez si hablamos con Zoey…- sugirió Quinn sacando la vista de su computadora.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Lola. –Si ella quiere que la dejemos sola, eso haremos-.

Nicole iba a protestar, pero en eso, Logan tocó la puerta.

-Hola- dijo. Parecía muy deprimido. –Quinn, ¿podemos…? ¿Podemos hablar?-.

Quinn se mordió el labio y miró a Lola que le hacía señas con la cabeza para que fuera, así que la obedeció.

Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras sí. Al instante, Lola, Nicole y Dana se levantaron y pegaron las orejas en la puerta para poder escuchar.

-Escucha…- le dijo Logan, que parecía nervioso. –Con todo esto que paso con Zoey…bueno, creo que fuimos unos tontos al pelearnos justo ahora, ¿no crees?-

-Supongo- dijo Quinn.

-Es decir… ¡Son nuestros últimos días en la Academia! Y no quisiera desperdiciarlos por una estúpida pelea-

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Quinn y sonrió.

-¡Así que decidí perdonarte, siempre y cuando entres a la universidad de California como habíamos acordado!-.

La sonrisa de Quinn desapareció de su rostro y la sustituyo un ceño fruncido.

-¿Perdonarme? ¿California? ¡Logan!-

-¿Qué?-

-Creí que lo había entendido- se lamento Quinn. -¡Esto es muy importante para mí!-

-Bueno, si pero…-

-¡Una vez! ¡Una sola vez te pido que pienses en alguien además de ti mismo! ¿No puedes hacerlo?-

-¿Yo? ¡Tu eres la que quiere irse a Italia!-

-¡Inglaterra!-

-¡Es igual! No está en América, ya lo investigue-

-Logan, enserio lamento mucho no habértelo dicho…pero, no sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar y no estaba segura que…-

-¿Sabes qué? Todo hubiera sido mejor si nunca hubiéramos salido en primer lugar. ¿Por qué no fingimos que nada de esto paso y volvemos a los tiempos en los que no nos soportábamos? ¡Para mí no será difícil!-.

Quinn ahogo un sollozo y mirándolo con furia, apunto su reloj hacia él y comenzó a dispararle.

-¡Au, au!- se quejaba Logan. Quinn se detuvo. –Que te diviertas en Asia-

-¡Inglaterra está en Europa!- grito Quinn mientras el chico se alejaba.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, provocando que sus amigas se pegaran en la cabeza.

-Nicole, creo que ya se cómo se siente un pastelito…-murmuro Quinn mordiéndose el labio.

-Logan es un idiota- dijeron Lola y Dana al mismo tiempo. Las dos se miraron con las cejas arqueadas.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Nicole.

Quinn negó con la cabeza y Lola se apresuro a abrazarla diciendo:

-¿Es idea mía o la graduación apesta?-.

Mientras tanto, estancia, mesa de billar…

-Ya no quiero jugar, Rebecca- se quejo una chica pelirroja recargándose en la pared.

-Solo lo dices porque te estoy ganando- le dijo Rebecca mirando con concentración su juego. –Ahora, fíjate bien…voy a meter la bola roja de un solo tiro-.

Rebecca tomo su palo de billar y apunto a la bola roja sin que nada la perturbara…

-¡Rebecca!- grito una rubia entrando a la estancia.

El grito hizo que la chica tirara mal y la bola roja cayó en la cabeza de su amiga pelirroja.

-¿Qué quieres, Brenda?- gruño Rebecca.

-¿Viste las noticias de la escuela?- preguntó la rubia cuando se acerco a ellas.

-¿Qué? ¿Publicaron otra noticia sobre la torre de hisopos de Stacy?- bromeo la pelirroja.

-¡No!- exclamo Brenda, la rubia. -¡Mira esto!-.

Le puso a Rebecca su celular en la cara y la chica lo tomo algo confundida. Pero, pasados unos segundos el rostro de Rebecca se ilumino.

-¿Ves? ¡Todos dicen que Zoey Brooks es la persona más odiada en la Academia!- exclamo Brenda.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice Trottman? ¿Se peleo con sus amigos?- preguntó Rebecca sonriendo.

-Estuve preguntando y todo parece indicar que les grito más feo que la esposa del Decano cuando este se gasto su sueldo en la nueva edición de Guerras Galácticas- confirmó Brenda.

-¿Y Chase? ¿Terminaron?- el rostro de Rebecca se iluminó.

-Pues, le pregunte a Katie en yoga y ella dijo que escucho a Rose diciendo que Lily le había platicado que Charlotte le dijo que…-

-¿Terminaron o no?-

-¡Si!- chilló Brenda dando unos saltitos.

-Perfecto…-murmuró Rebecca sonriendo. –Absolutamente perfecto-

-¿Qué es perfecto?-.

James estaba pasando por ahí. En cuanto lo vieron, las amigas de Rebecca pusieron cara de tontas y se sonrojaron, en cambio ella lo miró con una mueca.

-Perfecto era el hecho de que aquí no había nadie que me molestara- dijo Rebecca. –Pero, ahora que llegaste, bueno…no podría decir lo mismo-

-Solo quería preguntarles si ya habían terminado de jugar- dijo James apuntando a la mesa de billar.

-No- dijo Rebecca.

-Si…-suspiraron sus amigas.

-¡No, no hemos terminado!- gruño Rebecca.

-Pero si solo están platicando- razono James.

-Largo de aquí- dijo Rebecca y fingió que volvía a jugar billar.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-

-Mi problema es un niño rubio y tonto que se cree lo máximo y que por desgracia, está parado frente a mí-

-¿Yo me creo lo máximo?- se burlo James. –Solo quería jugar billar-

-Mejor deja de molestar y ve a reconquistar a Zoey- dijo Rebecca maliciosamente. -¡Ya está solita! Ahora tienes oportunidad-

-¿Sabes qué?- dijo James frunciendo el seño por primera vez. –Es tan, tan difícil hacerme enojar… ¡Pero tú lo logras tan fácilmente!-

-¡Oh, me siento tan especial!- dijo Rebecca fingiendo un suspiro.

-Olvídalo-.

James puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la estancia bastante fastidiado.

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?- preguntó la pelirroja. -¡No puedes hablarle así al chico más sexy de la escuela!-

-Cualquiera que haya sido amigo de Zoey Brooks se gana mi desprecio- explico Rebecca torciendo la boca. –Además, ese tipo me fastidia mucho-

-¿No habías buscado su ayuda para que reconquistara a Zoey y tu a Chase?- preguntó Brenda.

-Si, pero él fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para volver a ser su amigo- dijo Rebecca rodando los ojos.

-Pues no es para nada estúpido- opino la pelirroja. –Gracias a él, sacaste un diez en el proyecto de los bebés falsos-

-Ni me lo recuerdes- pidió Rebecca.

-El punto es…-

-El punto es que ustedes deben ir a unirse al "club de fans de James Garrett". Yo debo hacerle una visita a Zoey- dijo Rebecca y volvió a sonreír mientras salía de la estancia.

-¿En serio hay un club de fans?- preguntó Brenda tontamente.

Más tarde, afuera del cuarto 145…

-Insisto en que fue un gran error- le decía Michael a Liza mientras abría la puerta.

-Creí que habías dicho que ya no ibas a comentar la cancelación del programa de la Vaquita Sonriente- comento su novia rodando los ojos.

Michael se detuvo al margen de la puerta, porque justo cuando iba cruzando, una bola de papel le pegó en la cabeza. Logan estaba en el sofá lanzando muchas bolas de papel al bote de basura…con poco éxito.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Michael.

-Estoy buscando en el directorio de la escuela una chica linda para llevar al baile- contesto Logan como si nada mirando el libro. -¡Diablos, tampoco hay nadie aceptable con la "C"!-.

Arranco la página del directorio y la lanzó sin fijarse que otra vez le había pegado a Michael en la cabeza.

-Creo que te dejare para que ayudes a Logan con su…problema- dijo Liza y lo beso en la mejilla. –Te mensajeare-

-Te responderé- le dijo Michael cerrando la puerta. –Ahora, ¿se puede saber porque estas buscando una cita para el baile?-

-Porque si no llevo a nadie seré un perdedor, dah- dijo Logan y arrancó otra página.

-Perdón, me refería a una cita que no fuera Quinn- dijo Michael tomando asiento a su lado.

-¿Quinn?-

-¡Si! Como de esta estatura, lleva gafas, le gusta hacer que las cosas exploten y tiene seis dedos en su pie derecho… ¡Seis!-

-Se quien es- dijo Logan de mal humor. -¿Qué opinas de Sarah Eliot? ¡Es ardiente!-

-Pues, si está muy bien, aunque Diana Evans tampoco esta… ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?- Michael le quito el directorio y le pegó en la cabeza. -¡Habla con Quinn!-

-¡No!- exclamo Logan y volvió a tomar el directorio. –Disfrutare de mi soledad y luego iré a la universidad completamente libre. Hay cientos de chicas en California que se mueren por salir conmigo y no permitiré que una chica lunática y chiflada me…-

-Un momento…- dijo Michael como acordándose de algo. -¡La universidad!-

-¿Qué con eso?-

-¡Mi carta! ¡Mi carta no ha llegado!- lloriqueó Michael. -¡Oh, por Dios! No voy a ir a la Universidad…-

-Lastima- dijo Logan encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Qué tal Camille Eaton? También es linda…-.

Al día siguiente en el auditorio…

-¡Quiero todos los listones rojos en las puertas y los morados adornando las mesas!- gritaba Lola. -¡Ahora, bola de inútiles!-.

Vince, Michael, James y Dana estaban sentados en una de las mesas que ya se habían colocado para el baile.

-¡Mi carta no ha llegado!- lloriqueaba Michael. -¡Estuve tan ocupado tratando de invitar a Liza al baile que ni siquiera lo recordé!-

-Muchas cartas se retrasan, Michael- dijo James en tono tranquilizador. –Ya verás que la tuya…-

-¡Mi abuela va a matarme!- interrumpió Michael asustado. –Oh, no…recuerdo lo que le paso al primo Joe cuando le dijo a mi abuela que había reprobado en su examen de algebra…fue horrible-

-¿Y? ¿Qué opinan?- preguntó Lola mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Se vería mucho mejor si la gente que está en el auditorio no llorara por tus gritos- comentó James.

-Si, la gente llorando no va con la decoración festiva, amor- dijo Vince.

-Si quieren que el baile sea genial, deben de trabajar duro- dijo Lola y se volvió hacia una chica que acomodaba flores en el centro de una mesa. -¡Oye, tú! ¿Qué crees que haces?-

-Yo…este…acomodo las flores- contestó la chica un poco nerviosa.

-¿Y piensas que lo haces bien?- gruño Lola.

-Pues…ah…yo…-

-¡Pues no lo haces bien!- grito Lola.- ¡Lo haces tan mal que si hubiera olimpiadas de acomodar flores, tu quedarías en último lugar y deshonrarías a tu país! ¿Cómo puedes vivir con eso?-.

La chica soltó las flores y comenzó a llorar mientras salía corriendo del auditorio.

-Lola, enserio- le dijo Vince pacientemente. –Deberías ser un poco más…amable-

-Si- dijo Dana. –Además, los listones morados ni siquiera se ven bien en las mesas-

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Lola arqueando las cejas.

-Es demasiado llamativo- siguió Dana. –Los chicos quieren un baile de graduación, no un festival de payasos-

-Cierto. A nadie le gustan los payasos- comentó Michael pero se calló cuando vio la mirada de Lola.

-Pues, lamento informarte que la encargada del baile soy yo, así que no puedes…un momento, ¿ese no es mi collar?-.

Dana se miró el cuello y se encogió de hombros.

-Lo encontré en el dormitorio y Quinn me dijo que podía usarlo-

-Genial- murmuro Lola, que parecía muy tensa.

-Si me disculpan- dijo James levantándose. –Devolveré los libros que saque de la biblioteca antes de que la señorita Keaton me golpee con su bastón-

-Odio ese bastón- comentó Vince.

James se encaminó hacia la puerta y estaba por salir cuando chocó contra una chica castaña que iba entrando. La gran caja que ella traía en las manos se le resbalo.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo James y se apresuro a recoger la caja.

-No importa- le dijo ella. –Fue mi culpa, estaba distraída…no ha sido mi semana, además esto del baile me tiene como loca. Esa chica que está a cargo, Lola…es muy…-

-Si, dicen que está totalmente loca- dijo James sonriendo. –Soy James-

-Dime Anna- dijo la chica mientras él le entregaba la caja. –Bueno, seguiré con esto. Un gusto, James-.

Más tarde, cuarto 101…

Nicole estaba tirada en el sofá leyendo una revista cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Hola- dijo Stacy. -¿Están Lola o Quinn?-

-No, fueron a jugar baloncesto con los chicos- dijo Nicole. –Hubiera ido, pero la verdad los deportes y yo no nos llevamos bien-

-Oh, vaya- se lamento Stacy. –Si las ves… ¿puedes decirles que las estoy buscando?-

-Claro, ¿para qué?-

-Pues…tengo un…problemita y mis compañeras siguen ignorando todo lo que yo digo, así que pensé que podría hablar con ellas-

-¿Te puedo ayudar?-

-Necesito un consejo…sobre chicos- confeso Stacy un poco avergonzada.

-¡Tienes tanta suerte! Soy experta en el tema- dijo Nicole sonriendo. –Pero, ven. Siéntate y cuéntamelo todo, ¡Soy toda oídos!-

-Está bien…- dijo Stacy sentándose junto a ella. –Bueno, hay un chico y él…oh, es tan lindo-

-Me gustan los chicos lindos-

-¡Pero él no sabe que yo existo! Y enserio, enserio me gusta pero no sé cómo hacer que me note-

-Se tu misma- le aconsejo Nicole. –A ellos les gusta que las chicas se muestren tal y como son-

-¿Hablas de que puedo enseñarle la torre de hisopos que construí?- preguntó Stacy emocionada. -¡Además hice todas las esculturas importantes del mundo con hisopos especiales! Y…-

-¿Sabes qué? Plan B- dijo Nicole rodando los ojos. -¿Por qué no te hago una transformación total?-

-¿Un cambio de imagen? ¡Sería estupendo! Aunque debo advertirte que hay colores que no me favorecen. Los ordene por alfabéticamente: Amarillo, azul, blanco, café…-

-¿Dijiste que tus compañeras te ignoran?-

-Si-

-No veo porque- contestó Nicole sarcásticamente.

Cancha de baloncesto…

-Aun no veo que hago aquí- dijo Chase sentado en la banca.

-Bueno, tenías que salir de tu cuarto algún día- dijo Lola desde la cancha. –Entonces, ¿Cómo vamos?-

-Pues, los chicos estamos ganando, obviamente- dijo Logan. –Les faltan dos puntos para alcanzarnos-

-Bueno, a Dana le faltan dos puntos para alcanzarnos- dijo James, divertido.

-Eso es insultante- dijo Quinn.

-Chase, ¿Por qué no vienes a ayudarnos?- le dijo James intentando animarlo.

-No estoy de humor- dijo Chase. –Además, es pan comido-

-Eso está por verse- dijo Dana. –Michael, ¿Qué esperas? ¡Lanza el balón!-.

El chico le hizo caso y continuaron jugando. Dana tomo rápidamente el control del balón, burlo a Logan, luego a James y estaba por encestar cuando Michael le bloqueó el paso.

-¡Aquí!- grito Lola.

Dana le paso el balón, pero a Lola se le cayó provocando que Logan lo pudiera tomar y encestara.

-Creí que cuando dijiste "aquí" lo decías para atrapar el balón- gruño Dana mirando a Lola con el ceño fruncido.

-Oye, solo porque crees que eres buena en el baloncesto, no tienes que…-

-Niña, yo no fui la que nos hizo perder- comentó Dana ácidamente.

-Bueno, bueno- intervino Quinn antes de que Lola replicara. -¿Quién quiere ir a desayunar?-

-¿Y para que desayunar?- preguntó Michael afligido. -¡En unos años ni siquiera podre pagar una manzana! ¡Seré un vago!-

-¡Hola, James!- lo saludó la chica que se llamaba Anna pasando por ahí.

James agitó la mano y sonrió. Cuando volvió la mirada vio que todos sus amigos lo miraban suspicazmente.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Y James vuelve al juego, amigos!- canturreó Michael.

-Cierra la boca y sigue llorando, mejor- dijo James rodando los ojos.

-Oh, vamos- dijo Lola. –Tal vez puedas ir con ella al baile. Tiene linda ropa, bonito cabello y no es para nada horrenda-

-¿Quieren dejar de tratar de conseguirme pareja?- preguntó James con una nota de fastidio en la voz. –Solo vayamos por la comida, ¿quieren?-.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar. Chase se levantó de la banca y los siguió con desgana. Al tomar su mochila, Logan encontró una pulsera roja y la recogió.

-¡Hey! Alguien dejo esto aquí-

-Es mía- dijo Quinn mordiéndose el labio.

-Oh- dijo Logan. Se acerco a ella, le entrego la pulsera y se dijo la vuelta hacia donde estaban los demás.

-¿Aun no se arreglan las cosas?- le preguntó Chase, que se había quedado un poco más atrás con Quinn.

-No- contestó ella. –Ni siquiera me dirige la palabra-

-Bueno, técnicamente "oh" es una palabra- comentó Chase con optimismo. Quinn lo miró con el seño fruncido.

Patio de la PCA…

Zoey caminaba con su charola de comida hacia donde se encontraban las mesas. Visualizo una en donde estaban comiendo sus amigos…bueno, los que antes eran sus amigos y Chase. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección.

-Hola- dijo cuando llego a una mesa en la que comían Firewire y sus demás amigos raros. -¿Me puedo sentar?-.

Todos ellos la ignoraron olímpicamente, así que Zoey puso los ojos en blanco y camino hacia otra mesa. Pero paso lo mismo: todo el que la veía la ignoraba.

-Hola- dijo cuando llego a la mesa en la que Stacy comía sola. -¿Te importa?-.

Stacy se encogió de hombros, así que Zoey lo tomo como afirmación.

-Stacy, ¿me pasas la sal?-

-¡Me da vergüenza que me vean contigo!- chillo ella, se levanto de un salto y corrió lejos de la rubia.

Zoey la miró irse, completamente atónita. Luego resoplo y recargo la cabeza en la silla.

-Vaya, ¿Zoey Brooks comiendo sola? ¡Que nadie me despierte!-.

Levantó la cabeza y vio que Rebecca se relamía de gusto parada frente a ella.

-Largo- dijo Zoey sin ánimos.

-Mis amigas me dijeron que toda la escuela te odiaba- dijo Rebecca tomando el asiento que Stacy había dejado. –Quería verlo con mis propios ojos-

-¿Qué amigas? ¿El ejercito de clones que te persigue?- se burlo Zoey tomando una uva de su plato.

-Si, ríete- dijo Rebecca. –Por lo menos, aun tengo a alguien que me siga-

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?-

-¿Sabes?- siguió Rebecca sin escucharla. –Me preguntó si Chase necesita un hombro en el cual llorar. Debe de estar desolado con todo lo que le dijiste…-

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Felicidades! ¡Ganaste, Rebecca!- le espetó Zoey furiosa. -¿Y ahora qué? ¿Comenzaras a fastidiar a otra persona? Porque según veo, es lo único que has hecho desde que llegaste a la Academia-.

Las dos se dirigieron miradas furiosas por unos segundos, luego Rebecca se levanto y dejo a la otra echando chispas. Lo que Zoey no pudo ver es que cuando Rebecca iba a medio camino, su cara dejo de estar enfadada y cambio a una de total tristeza.

Zoey se quedo sentada aun con la mirada tensa y aparto su plato. En ese momento, Dustin y su novia, Allison se sentaron frente a ella.

-Hola, Zo- la saludó su hermano. -¿Estás bien?-

-Si, considerando que la escuela entera me odia- dijo Zoey con amargura.

-Si, vimos la noticia- dijo Dustin. -¿Enserio le gritaste cosas así a los chicos? ¿Es verdad que tienes unos amigos gánster que acabaran con ellos?-

-¡Dustin!- lo regaño Allison. –Si me lo preguntan, creo que Trottman exagero demasiado los hechos-

-Gracias- dijo Zoey. –Me alegro que cuando me vaya, te quedes cuidando a Dustin-

-Pero Allison ya no estará aquí- se lamento Dustin. –Recuerda que Bradford dijo que las chicas se irán de la escuela-

-Oh, si…lo siento- dijo Zoey.

-Si, yo también- se quejo Allison. -¡Alguien debería de hacer algo! Es my injusto que nos echen de esa manera-

-Créeme, no hay poder en el universo que pueda convencer a Bradford- dijo Zoey con pesimismo.

-Te ves algo cansada, Zoey- comentó Dustin.

-¿Si? Es por el estúpido discurso- dijo ella. –Si tengo suerte lo terminare en Navidad-

-Ten- le dijo Dustin y sacó algo de su mochila.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó Zoey tomando un perrito de juguete que Dustin había dejado en la mesa.

-Se llama Cabezón- dijo Dustin con simpleza. –Si te estresas, solo pégale en la cabeza-.

Zoey arqueó las cejas y le pego al perrito en la cabeza con el dedo. La cabecita del juguete reboto.

-Qué lindo- comentó Zoey. –Gracias. Yo debo ir a trabajar en el discurso-

-Que tengas suerte- le dijo Allison.

Noche, cuarto 101…

-Hum…-Nicole rodeaba una silla en la que Stacy estaba sentada y la miraba como analizándola. –Bueno, pues tienes una linda voz-

-Gracias-

-Pero un cabello seco, las puntas abiertas, las cejas gruesas y ¿Qué no has oído hablar del delineador?... ¡Pero puedo arreglarlo!- añadió al ver que la chica hacía un puchero. –Primero, quítate esos aretes-

-¡Pero son mis favoritos!- le dijo Stacy. –Los hice con hisopos color turquesa y…-

-¿Quieres que ese chico guapísimo te note o no?-.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Nicole se apresuro a abrir mientras Stacy se quitaba los aretes.

-Lo siento, no tengo llave- dijo Zoey al margen de la puerta.

Nicole torció la boca y con algo de esfuerzo la ignoro volviendo con Stacy.

-Solo venía por mi computadora- dijo Zoey tomando la laptop de su mochila. –Aun trabajo con lo del discurso-.

Como ni Stacy ni Nicole le contestaron, Zoey rodó los ojos y se encamino a la puerta. Ya estando afuera del cuarto sacó al perrito Cabezón de su bolsillo y comenzó a pegarle.

Mientras tanto, en la estancia…

James y Anna estaban sentados en la escalera y ambos se reían a carcajadas.

-¡Enserio!- decía James. –Mi abuelo guarda sus dientes viejos en el mismo lugar donde mi abuela pone las galletas-

-¿Y aun así las comen?- pregunto Anna con una mueca.

-Pues, mi primo confundió uno con una chispa un día, pero…-

-¡Iuu!- exclamó la chica, pero soltó una carcajada. Luego, se calmó y miró a James. –Gracias por hacerme reír…realmente lo necesitaba-.

El chico le sonrió.

En el otro extremo de la estancia, Rebecca estaba recargada en una silla con los audífonos puestos y frente a ella, sus amigas la miraban con impaciencia.

-¡Por favor, Rebecca!- le decía Brenda. –Deberías de estar feliz, ósea… ¡todo el mundo odia a Zoey Brooks!-

-Ya se- dijo ella rodando los ojos. -¿Podríamos hablar de algo?-

-¡Ya sé que te animara!- dijo la pelirroja sin prestar atención. -¡Una malteada de fresa y nuez! Eso siempre ayuda-

-Pero de dieta, por favor- dijo Brenda. –Andando, Rebecca-

-¿Saben qué? Vayan ustedes- dijo ella levantándose. –Yo…iré a caminar un rato-.

Mientras tanto, cerca de la máquina de Blix, Vince trataba de calmar a Lola.

-Cariño, te digo que estas exagerando- decía él.

-¡Pero es cierto! Esa tipa hace todo lo que yo hago- decía Lola. –Dice las mismas cosas que yo, se viste igual a mi… ¡Lo único que falta es que también tenga un conejo de peluche llamado cariñitos!-

-¿Cariñitos?- preguntó Vince conteniendo la risa.

-Tenía cuatro años, Vince. Si hubiera un lugar en donde cambiar el nombre de los peluches legalmente lo haría, pero… ¡No cambies el tema!-

-Yo creo que tal vez estás un poco celosa- razonó Vince. –Es comprensible. Ella llegó antes que tu a la escuela y técnicamente conoció primero a tus amigos que tú y…-

-No me hagas golpear tu lindo rostro- le advirtió Lola enojada.

-Lola, tenemos que hablar- dijo un chico parándose frente a ellos.

Lo respaldaban otras veinte personas y miraban a la chica con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Renunciamos!- dijeron todos a la vez.

-¡¿Qué?- se alarmo Lola. -¡No pueden renunciar al comité!-

-¡Eso hacemos!- dijo una chica enfadada. -¡Ya nos cansamos de ti! Anoche, Madison sufrió un colapso nervioso y Cassey lleva dos días llorando-

-Pero las chicas son muy susceptibles- dijo Vince tratando de ayudar.

-Cassey es un chico- dijo una muchacha frunciendo el seño.

-Oh…-

-¡Nos vamos!-.

Se fueron de la estancia y Lola se quedo con la boca abierta.

-¿Y ahora que se supone que hare con el baile?-

-¿Cassey?- preguntaba Vince. – ¿Enserio un chico se llama así?-.

Al día siguiente, en el patio…

Quinn, Chase, Nicole, Logan, Dana, Michael, Vince, James y Liza estaban formados en una fila frente a Lola.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora, les agradezco mucho por haberse ofrecido para ayudarme con el baile- les dijo.

-Nadie se ofreció- dijo Dana arqueando las cejas. –Fuiste a sacarnos de los dormitorios-

-Y les agradezco que no hayan puesto tanta resistencia- aclaro Lola. –Bueno, Quinn, Michael, Vince, Liza y Dana me ayudaran a terminar el auditorio. James y Logan se encargaran de confirmar a la banda, los meseros y todo lo demás. Chase, tu encárgate de traer los adornos que se quedaron en las bodegas-

-Lola, en verdad- le dijo Chase. –No me siento bien como para…-

-¡Ayudarle un poco a tu amiga te servirá para distraerte!- dijo Lola. -¿Todos entendieron? ¡Bien, hagámoslo!-.

Minutos más tarde en la estancia…

Chase bajaba las escaleras con una caja de cartón en las manos que lograba taparle la cara. Bajó el último escalón, pero se resbaló justo en el mismo segundo en el que Zoey entraba a la estancia. Chase cayó en el suelo de espaldas y la caja se le escapo de las manos.

-¡Oh, por Dios!- exclamó Zoey al verlo y corrió hacia él. – ¿Estas bien?-

-Si, si, si- dijo él rápidamente y al intentar levantarse se pegó con el barandal en la cabeza. -¡Au! ¡Diablos!-.

Zoey lo tomo del brazo y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- preguntó Zoey.

-Si….si- dijo Chase.

Los dos se percataron de que Zoey aun lo tomaba del brazo y se soltaron rápidamente.

-Genial- dijo Zoey mientras Chase comenzaba a recoger los adornos que se habían salido de la caja. –No veía tantos listones desde que a Coco se le ocurrió diseñar su propio sweater-

-Si, Lola nos tiene ayudándola con lo del baile- dijo Chase sin mirarla.

-Oh… ¿y cómo va todo?-

-Genial- dijo Chase y levantó la caja. –Y ¿Cómo va tu discurso?-

-Pues…genial- dijo Zoey y sonrió forzadamente. –Bastante…genial-

-Genial- repitió Chase incomodo.

-Escucha, Chase…-dijo Zoey, cansándose de la situación. –Yo…quería…yo quería hablarte sobre lo que paso el otro día en…-

-¿Sabes qué?- interrumpió Chase y cargo otra vez la caja. –Ahora tengo que llevar esto al auditorio, así que…adiós, Zoey-.

Camino hasta la salida sin mirar atrás y Zoey torció la boca. Sacó de su bolsillo el perrito y comenzó a golpearlo con más fuerza de la debida.

-¿Vieron? ¡Ahora golpea a los muñecos!- comentaron unos chicos que iban pasando por ahí. –Estoy seguro de que eso es ilegal en algunos países-.

Zoey puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la estancia.

Mientras tanto, en el auditorio…

-…le depile las cejas, le preste un poco de maquillaje e hice que se olvidara de todos esos horribles atuendos- platicaba Nicole mientras ponía un mantel en una mesa. –Sé que es rara, pero siento un poco de pena por ella-

-¿Rara?- preguntó Dana. -¡La tipa tiene un sostén hecho de puros hisopos! No me sorprende que el chico la ignore-

-¿Ves?- le susurro Lola a Vince que intentaba colgar unos listones. -¡Esa es la clase de cosas que yo diría!-

-Pienso que es muy tierno lo que haces por Stacy- comento Liza mientras acomodaba las sillas.

-¡Lo sé!- dijo Nicole orgullosa de si misma. – ¡Soy la mejor AQHCDI del mundo!-

-¿La que?- preguntó Dana.

-Amiga Que Hace Cambios De Imagen- explico Nicole. –Deberías de leer más revistas-

-¡Ahhhggg!- gritaba Michael desde una mesa.

-¿Se puede saber porque estás llorando en vez de hacer que el auditorio se vea decente?- gruño Lola.

-¡Por que esto es horrible!- Michael dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa.

-Descuida, se verá mejor cuando pongamos todos los manteles- lo consoló Nicole.

-¡No hablo de eso! ¡Hablo de mi carta! Revise mi correo para ver si había llegado algo por email, pero no… ¡Ahhh, soy un perdedor!-

-Michael, no eres un perdedor- le dijo Liza acercándose a él. –Solo porque no iras a la universidad, no significa que…-

-¡Ahhh, no iré a la universidad!- exclamo con dramatismo. -¡Ya puedo escuchar a la abuela! "Se los dije, se los dije. Ese niño es un vago, siempre lo ha sido". ¡Soy un vago y no quiero ser un vago! ¡Todo está saliendo pero de lo que imaginaba! Mañana es la graduación y yo no tengo mi carta…-

-Estás exagerando- le dijo Quinn.

-¡Oh, perdón, señorita "tengo una plaza en Cambridge"!- grito Michael hundiendo la cabeza en las manos.

-¡AGGGHHH!- chilló alguien.

-Michael, tranquilo no tienes porque llorar así- le dijo Nicole sorprendida.

-¡No fui yo!-.

El grito se volvió a oír y todos se apresuraron a salir del auditorio a investigar de donde provenía.

Coco estaba en medio de un tumulto de gente, con varias maletas a su lado y frente a ella, el Decano Rivers y el señor Bradfort.

-¡Por favor!- gritaba Coco lagrimeando. -¡No pueden!-

-Coco, trata de entender- le dijo el Decano compasivamente. –Todas las vigilantes ya se fueron, eres la única que queda-

-¡Me despiden!- chilló Coco. -¡No me obliguen a irme, es el trabajo más decente que he tenido!-

-Lo lamento, señorita- dijo Bradfort severamente. –Pero, ya que no habrá más chicas en la escuela, no veo por qué razón habría de permitir que…-

-¡Pero soy una excelente vigilante!- exclamo Coco y se fijo en la multitud que la rodeaba. -¡Ellos pueden decírselo! ¿Verdad, Lola?-

-Ah, pues…-Lola miró nerviosa a Bradfort. –Si, claro…Coco es genial, ella…hum…sabe contar muy buenos chistes…-

-Ven, Coco- dijo el maestro Bender saliendo de entre la multitud y tomándola de los hombros. –Te acompañare a tu auto-

-¡Esta bien!- grito ella y miro con furia a Bradfort. -¡Pero le advierto que tengo un primo que es policía y puede comerse una caja entera de donas en treinta segundos!-

-¿Y?- preguntó Bradfort confundido.

-Yo…este…quería intimidarlo…-lloriqueó Coco avergonzada. Tomo sus maletas y siguió al señor Bender hasta su auto.

-Pobre Coco- comentó Quinn.

-Si…aunque hay que admitir que si es impresionante lo de las donas- dijo Michael.

A la mañana siguiente, en la estancia…

Zoey estaba sentada en el sofá escribiendo desesperadamente en su laptop. Muchos vasos de café vacios y un plato de uvas adornaban la mesa, ella traía puesta la ropa del día anterior y se veía cansada y ojerosa.

-¡Zoey!- la llamó Dustin entrando a la estancia.

-¿Qué?- se sobresalto ella.

-¡Mira quien llegó!-.

A la estancia entraron sus padres bastante emocionados y Zoey se levanto de inmediato sorprendida.

-¡Mamá, papá!- exclamó mientras los abrazaba. -¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-¿Cómo que que hacemos aquí?- dijo su madre sonriendo. –Venimos a ver tu graduación, linda-

-¿Eh?- la cara de Zoey se ensombreció. -¿Hoy?-

-Por supuesto que hoy, princesa- dijo su padre. –Creímos que ya estarías lista, la ceremonia será en unas horas-

-Oh, si claro…-dijo Zoey nerviosa. –Yo estaba…-

-¡Me muero por ver tu discurso!- dijo su madre.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que…?-

-Dustin nos envió un email para contarnos-

-Ups- murmuró Dustin al ver la mirada asesina de su hermana.

-Zoey, ¿Dónde están tus amigos? Quisiera saludarlos y también a Chase- dijo su madre.

-Deben de estar por ahí- dijo Zoey evasivamente. -¿Por qué no los llevas a saludar a Allison, Dustin? Yo tengo que arreglarme-

-Te vemos en la ceremonia- le dijo su padre mientras Dustin los conducía hacia el patio.

Mientras tanto en el patio…

Había cientos de personas. Mitad alumnos, mitad familiares que se abrazaban con entusiasmo.

-¡Mi muchacho!- exclamo Malcom Reese palmeándole la espalda a su hijo. -¡No puedo creer que entraste a la universidad! ¿Puedes creerlo, Choampsy?-

-Ni en mis más locos sueños lo habría soñado, señor- contestó su mayordomo.

-Debo admitir, Logan, que creí que vivirías en mi casa hasta los cuarenta y seguirías tomando mi dinero- confeso Reese. –Pero me alegra mucho equivocarme. Estoy orgulloso, hijo-

-Gracias- dijo Logan algo sorprendido.

-No te veo muy feliz- comento el señor Reese. -¡Es tu graduación, anímate!-

-Si, claro- dijo Logan e inconscientemente giro la cabeza hacia el lugar donde Quinn estaba saludando a sus padres y a su alpaca, Ottis.

Oficina del Decano…

-¡Mira nada más, Rivers!- gruñía Bradfort mirando por la ventana. -¡Toda una flota de estudiantes desordenados! Se ve la falta de disciplina flotando en el aire, todo porque las chicas están… ¿eso de ahí es una llama?-

-Una alpaca, señor- dijo el Decano automáticamente. –Señor Bradfort… ¿no ha considerado que…?-

-No hay nada que considerar, Rivers- dijo el hombre. –Tú mismo admitiste que las cosas son más difíciles de manejar con chicas en la Academia-

-Pues, si pero…señor, francamente la Academia Costa del Pacifico jamás había tenido tantos logros como…-

-¿Qué es esto?- interrumpió Bradfort mirando a computadora del Decano.

-Ah, el porcentaje de calificaciones, deportes y otras cosas- dijo Rivers sonriendo.

-Vaya, es…alto- confeso Bradfort.

-Aumento en los últimos años, señor-

-Si, bueno…no importa. ¡Andando! Hay que preparar la ceremonia-.

Pasillo…

-¡Y un poco más lejos, hay una maquina de Blix con diez sabores distintos!- exclamaba Michael emocionado.

Llevaba del brazo a una mujer mayor y morena, con el cabello blanco, anteojos y muchas arrugas.

-¡Bah!- exclamó la mujer. –Como si necesitaras más azúcar, niño-

-¡Oye, Chase!- grito Michael cuando vio pasar a su amigo.

-Hola- dijo Chase cuando llegó hasta ellos.

-Abuela, él es mi mejor amigo Chase Matthews, Chase ella es la abuela Barret-

-Un placer, señora- dijo Chase dándole la mano.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en la cabeza, niño?- pregunto la mujer entornando sus anteojos.

-Ah, descuida es solo su cabello, abuela- la tranquilizo Michael.

-No veía nada tan esponjado desde que bañamos a mi gato Rufus con esa espuma especial- comento ella.

-Claro…me encantaría quedarme a comparar mi cabello con el de Rufus, pero…-Chase torció una sonrisa. –Mis padres están abajo-

-Te veo en la ceremonia- le dijo Michael.

Estancia…

Zoey ya traía la toga de graduación puesta. Era de un morado azulado, el color tradicional de la escuela.

Cuando entro en la estancia, todos los chicos que estaban ahí le dirigieron una mirada de desprecio.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y tratando de ignorarlos fue hasta la mesa para recoger su laptop.

-Aun puedo acabarlo…aun puedo acabarlo…-murmuraba para si misma.

-No creo que puedas- comentó Mark sentado en el sofá.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Si, nadie puede acabarse el pastel de piña que dejaron en aquella mesa, pero si quieres intentarlo…-

-Yo no hablaba de pastel- dijo Zoey de mal humor y resopló. –Mark, ¿has visto a Chase?-

-Iba para su cuarto cuando lo vi- contesto Mark.

-¿Y Logan y Michael?-

-Saludando a sus padres afuera-

-¡Del Figallo!- grito un chico desde la mesa de billar. -¿Por qué hablas con ella?-

-Ay, no- dijo Mark levantándose. –Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre… ¿Zandy, cierto?-

-Que amable- dijo Zoey rodando los ojos y saliendo de la estancia.

Minutos más tarde, afuera del cuarto 145…

Zoey resopló, no parecía muy segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se acomodo la toga y toco la puerta.

-Chase, abre soy yo-.

No hubo respuesta, así que volvió a tocar.

-¡Se que estas ahí! Y ya sé que no me quieres ni ver, pero debes escucharme- siguió ella y toco otra vez la puerta. -¡Oh, por favor abre!-.

Más nadie respondió.

-Muy bien, no me abras si no quieres, pero vas a escucharme- dijo ella con determinación. –Vine a pedirte disculpas, Chase…se que no lo merezco porque te dije cosas horribles que ni siquiera eran ciertas…pero, ¡estaba molesta! Todo el mundo se está tomando tan enserio esto de la graduación, como si de verdad fuera la gran cosa-.

Zoey se recargo en la puerta y volvió a resoplar.

-No puedo escribir nada en el discurso…ni siquiera lo he terminado. Chase, de verdad no quise decir lo que dije. Te necesito, te necesito mucho y soy muy, muy estúpida por pensar que no-.

Se dejo caer con la cabeza recargada en la puerta y abrazó sus rodillas.

-Es que…tú siempre has estado ahí, para mí sin importar lo torpe que pueda llegar a ser y lo eche todo perder- dejo de hablar fuerte y la voz se convirtió en un susurro. –Porque tu no eras solo mi novio y no eras solo mi mejor amigo, eras…eres ambas cosas y no quiero perderte-.

Se paso una mano por el cabello y resopló otra vez.

-Es solo que…te necesito más de lo que todos piensan. Más de lo que tú piensas, Chase. Pero…tienes razón en no hablarme…si pudiera cambiar lo que dije, te aseguro que lo haría…es que yo te…-

-¿Zoey?-.

La chica se sobresalto y se levantó torpemente. Michael acababa de dar la vuelta por un pasillo, ya tenía la toga puesta y miraba confundido a la chica.

-Ah, hola- dijo ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hum...buscaba a Chase- dijo ella un poco intimidada por el tono frío de Michael.

-Fue a saludar a sus padres-

-¿Eh? ¿No está adentro?- pregunto Zoey decepcionada.

-No-

-Oh, bueno…si lo ves, ¿le dices que lo estoy buscando?-

-No creo que sea la mejor idea- opinó Michael fríamente.

-Oh, si…-murmuró ella un poco aturdida por el comentario. –Supongo que tienes razón. Gracias de todos modos-.

Se dio la vuelta y camino por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista.

Michael la vio alejarse sintiéndose un poco culpable, pero solo resopló y se dio la vuelta.

Lo que ninguno pudo ver fue que Chase si estaba adentro del cuarto 145, recargado en la puerta, con la toga puesta y con la mirada llena de frustración.

Más tarde, patio de la PCA…

Habían colocado un estrado con varias sillas en donde estaban sentados los profesores, algunas vigilantes, los de la mesa directiva, Bradfort y el Decano tras un podio de madera con un micrófono.

Frente al estrado, había cientos de sillas en donde los alumnos (ya todos con togas puestas) se sentaban en las primeras filas y los familiares en las de atrás.

-¡Por abecedario!- gritaba Rivers a los alumnos. -¡Quiero a todos los alumnos acomodados por abecedario!-

-¿Qué tanto grita?- preguntó Quinn.

-Creo que dijo que nos quiere ver a diario- dijo Nicole.

Así que todos se sentaron como se les dio la gana.

-Ni lo sigas intentando, Rivers- dijo Bradfort desde su silla. –Yo ya me resigne a que no podemos tener nada de disciplina mientras estén juntos chicos y chicas adolescentes-.

El Decano gruño.

-¡Oye, James!- le grito Anna mientras el chico se sentaba junto a Michael.

-Hola, Anna-

-¿Recuerdas del problemita que te conté?- pregunto ella entusiasmada. -¡Ya casi está solucionado! Y todo gracias a que seguí tus consejos-

-Me alegra mucho-

-Bueno, me voy. Te veo en el baile-.

Cuando se fue, Michael soltó una risita.

-Así que ya la invitaste-

-Cierra la boca- dijo James poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ellos dos estaban a la derecha de Quinn y Lola. A su izquierda estaban sentados Chase, Logan, Nicole y Dana. Las dos últimas no traían toga.

-¿Qué te dijeron tus padres cuando les dijiste lo de Inglaterra?- preguntó Lola a Quinn.

Logan las miró de reojo y fingió que estaba viendo un árbol que estaba por ahí.

-Se pusieron algo tristes- dijo Quinn con un suspiro. –Pero luego me dieron una lista de recuerdos que puedo comprar en Londres-

-¡Esto está mal!- se lamento Nicole. -¡Quisiera estar vestida con toga y sombrerito como ustedes!-

-Se llama birrete, no sombrerito- le dijo Dana poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Hasta un niño de preescolar sabe nombrarlo-

-Si…los niños de preescolar y también los que van a la universidad- dijo Michael frunciendo los labios. Luego se fijo en Chase que estaba a su lado. –Viejo, ¿estas bien?-

-¿Qué? Ah, si…yo también pienso que el clima es estupendo- dijo Chase distraído.

Mientras tanto, unas filas más atrás…

-Es increíble que también sea mi último día- suspiro Allison sentada junto a Dustin.

-Ya te lo dije, le puedo decir a mis padres que me saquen de la Academia- sugirió Dustin.

-Y yo ya te dije que no- le dijo la niña. –No haría que te sacaran de la escuela, Dustin. Además, todavía puede pasar un milagro…oye, ¿Dónde está Zoey?-.

Miraba hacia las filas de adelante. Dustin la imitó y arqueó las cejas.

-No la veo- dijo preocupado. -¿Dónde crees que…?-

-Buenos días a todos- dijo el Decano desde el micrófono. –Es un gran placer para mí…-

-No está- aseguro Allison.

-Iré a buscarla- dijo Dustin levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Qué pasa, cielo?- preguntó su madre que estaba sentada tras ellos con su esposo. -¿Quieres ir al baño?-

-¡Mamá!- se quejo Dustin avergonzado. –Yo…solo…eh…-

-¡La cámara fotográfica!- exclamo Allison y fingió una sonrisa inocente. –La olvide en la estancia y Dustin se ofreció a ir por ella-

-Si, eso- mintió Dustin. –Ahora vuelvo-.

Unos momentos después, estancia…

Dustin entro corriendo, paso la mirada por la habitación y ya estaba por subir las escaleras cuando vio a su hermana tirada en el sofá, con el birrete en una mano y con el perrito que él le había dado en la otra.

-¡Zoey! Te he estado buscando por todos lados- le dijo Dustin acercándose. -¡La ceremonia está por comenzar!-

-No iré- dijo Zoey con simpleza.

-¿Qué? ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Todos están ahí! ¡Levántate!-

-¡No! ¿No lo entiendes, Dustin? ¡No iré! No hice el discurso y todos allá afuera me odian- Zoey levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermano afligida. -¡Soy una persona horrible!-

-No, no es cierto- dijo Dustin y se sentó en la mesa frente a ella.

-¡Si, si es cierto!- dijo ella y saco al perrito Cabezón. -¡Y tu juguete no sirve para relajarme!-.

Luego comenzó a golpear la cabeza del perrito con tanta fuerza que esta se rompió.

-¡Ay! ¿Lo ves? ¡Lo rompí!- se quejo Zoey. -¿Cómo puedo presentarme en la ceremonia si ni siquiera me interesa la graduación?-

-Primero, dejémonos de esa tontería- dijo Dustin y su voz se volvió severa. –Yo no me trago ese cuento-

-Pero…-

-Segundo, no todos te odian. Yo no lo hago y te aseguro que tus amigos tampoco-

-¿Qué no viste como me han ignorado estos días?- preguntó ella dolida.

-Si, están enojados…pero, vamos, ellos nunca podrían odiarte, Zoey-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Porque eso pasa con mis amigos. Cuando me comporto algo idiota se molestan pero al final siempre me perdonan. Eso hacen los amigos-

-Dustin, no creo que mis amigos y los tuyos sean…-

-Son muy parecidos- interrumpió él. –De hecho, no son nada diferentes. Es por eso que comprendo cómo te sientes-

-Un momento- dijo Zoey entrecerrando los ojos, como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo. -¡Espera un momento!-

-Claro, si tienes que ir al baño…-

-No, no es eso…pero, ¡Oh, Dustin eres un genio!- exclamo Zoey poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-Gracias… ¿Por qué?-

-¡Ya lo verás!- dijo Zoey y lo jaló del brazo. -¡Corre, hay que ir a la ceremonia!-.

* * *

_En el prox. capitulo de Zoey 101..._

-Se que la mayoría de ustedes piensa que yo no debería de decir el discurso- dijo Zoey y suspiro. -Y tienen toda la razón-

-¡Cierren la boca! ¡Los expulsare a todos!- gritaba Bradford histerico. -¡CALLENSE!-.

-Estuve pensando que si a mis amigos no les importa que sea un vago- decía Michael. -Y a mi novia tampoco, entonces ¿que hay de malo en eso?-.

-Y, bueno se que tendre que lavarme la boca con cloro despues de decir esto, pero...-Lola miro a Quinn. -Logan es un gran chico y se porto como un idiota porque te ama-.

-Vamos, sabíamos que este día llegaría- dijo James con nostalgia.

-¡Estoy harta!- grito Lola. -¿No te conformas con mis cosas y mis amigos? ¿Ahora tambien quieres robarme a mi novio?-

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Dana enojada.

-Oh, por Dios- murmuro Stacy. -Ahí está él-

-Wow, si que es lindo- comentó Nicole mirando a un chico alto y castaño.

-Eres lo más importante para mi, Quinn- dijo Logan.

-¿Como que no sabes donde está Chase?- le preguntó Dustin a Michael.

-¡Soy terrible! Imagina a la persona más horriible del mundo y soy mucho peor- decía Rebecca afligida.

-No, no es cierto- dijo James con una sonrisa.

-¡Vamos, Zoey!- dijo Quinn. -No puedes dejar que algo arruine tu noche de graduación-

-Si, no importa que ese "algo" sea el chico más lindo que hayas conocido y que probablemente aun no quiera ni verte- dijo Nicole.

-Adios, cuarto 101- dijo Zoey suspirando.

-Es hora, Zoey- dijo su madre subiendo a la caminoneta.

-Son los mejores amigos que alguien pueda tener- dijo Zoey.

Chase pedaleaba una bicicleta a toda velocidad por encima de una coina.

-¡Zoey, espera!-.

* * *

**Penultimo capitulo...wow, de verdad que esto da mucha nostalgia. Ok, mil, mil notas otravez y aunke no es indispensable ke las lean, me gustaría que si lo hicieran porke así comprenderan mis razones para hacer todo.**

**Primero, perdon por el retraso...¡Mil disculpas!**

**Segundo, no es ke piense que Jeremiah Trottman es malo ni nada, pero...¡es un reportero! Y aunke siempre ha estado del lado de los buenos, pues...¡quería su carta universitaria! Y tengan en cuenta que la PCA no solo odia a Zoey por que se peleara con sus amigos, no...ella era la que iba a decir el discurso y esa persona no puede pensar ke la graduación son estupideces, no?**

**Quinn y Logan...uy, bueno. No se han encerrado en su habitación a sufrir (como Chase), porke...ellos forman parte del mismo grupo de amigos y de alguna forma "tienen" que seguir viendose. Pero estan haciendo lo que dijo Logan: "Fingir que nunca salimos y volver a los tiempos en los que no nos soportabamos", haber como termina, no?**

**Rebecca...muajaja es mala. Buueno, no tanto. Si toda la escuela odia a Zoey, ella debería de estar feliz, no? digo, eso es lo que quería. Pero no. Le afecto un poco el comentario que le dijo Zoey sobre ke fastidiar era lo uniko ke ella había hecho en la escuela. Las amigas de Rebecca son las mismas que puse en el episodio de "Pijamada", osea sus compañeras de cuarto y digamos que se dio cuenta de que no sirven para hablar de cosas "serias".**

**Michael y su carta. Bueno, si no lo iba a hacer que sufriera en el amor tenía que ser en otra cosa, no? No tengo mucho ke decir sobre eso.**

**Lola y el comite...bueno, esta chica nunca ha sido la más paciente del mundo y a ella tambien tenía que hacerla sufrir con algo y me pareció divertido que fueran los protagonistas los que se encargaran de acomodar el último baile. Además, ha aumentado su tensión con Dana, pero como dijo Vince "talvez estás celosa". **

**James y Anna...hum...solo una chica nueva, no dire nada sobre ella. Pero si voy a hablar sobre ke James está muy fastidiado porke todo el mundo quiere encontrarle una pareja. Es comprensible...de sus amigos, él es el unico que no tenía novia (bueno, antes de que Chase y Logan terminaran con las suyas) y todos creen que él siguio queriendo a Zoey aun despues de ella saliera con Chase. Es por eso que todos quieren que encuentre a alguien.**

**Stacy y Nicole...jeje bueno, ellas no se conocían porke Stacy comenzó a salir en la serie despues de ke Nicole se fue y como son muy, muy diferentes me pareció gracioso hacer que convivieran un poco.**

**Dustin y Allison son los unicos en la escuela que le hablan a Zoey...se me hizo tierno, ya que...bueno es su hermano, algo tenía que hacer. Y el perrito que le dio...bueno, no nada importante solo ke kuando yo me estreso se me da por golpear muñecos cabezons y pues, de ahí la idea.**

**Oh, si! Volvieron los padres de todos, Choampsy y Ottis! jeje amo a esa alpaca. Y pense en que sería bueno conocer a la abuela de Michael, ya que siempre la menciona.**

**Estuvo un poco confusa la parte de Zoey&Chase? Bueno, Chase le dijo a Michael que iba a saludar a sus padres, luego Mark le dice a Zoey que está en su cuarto, luego Michael le dice que sigue hablando con sus padres pero resulta ke si está en su cuarto! Bueno, eso se explicara en el siguiente.**

**Creo que la parte de la puerta fue lo primero que escribi de este capitulo...es más, lo tenía ya desde hace mucho y disfrute mucho escribiendolo. Todo mundo sabe que Chase esta completamente enamorado de Zoey, pero ella nunca a dicho abiertamente lo que siente por él, así que me pareció buena una escena estilo "Adios Zoey" en la ke Zoey escucha por accidente la confesión de Chase.**

**Creo que es todo...**

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR! No saben lo nerviosa que estaba de saber si les había gustado o no, espero ke esta parte les guste tanto como la otra...y si no, de todos modos diganmelo para saber ke hacer!**


	27. Adiós a la Academia Parte 3

_**Voy a llorar...**_

_**Este fic se subió a internet el cinco de Enero de 2009. Si, ya tanto tiempo... Yo tenía dos años menos de los que tengo ahora, escribía peor de lo que escribo ahorita, no podía los signos de puntuación, hacía los capis super cortitos y no solía llorar cuando terminaba un fic...**_

_**Esto va para ATTP*(las mejores 4 personas en el universo), para cualquier amigo que yo haya comparada con algún personaje de esta serie y para Monik, Maaarxd, Hitomi Ikari, Dil Neville, Yuuly, 1010rao, SophiaHedlundAgron, Liixs**__**y, Sc0rpi0, KariiHoney, sakusora, isabel20, Its a Histeria, Natty-Kitty, Gwen McLean, Constyle, alyasakura, Marinelly, 20987zndy, anonimms, Chuii, JuanPabloA1987, AbrilPinkus, , Jsika-chan, daniefron, MarilynDXC, Anizz Fan, Nekojavier, BellaCullen-TEAM EDWARD, Yleruzz, JayLopez, heidi, mariam, tsukimine12, Evelyn, Jenny Anderson, TinkyAngstySunshine, DinkyLinkyGirl, deborah, IsabellaGranger12, Zashi.v, yuna, Quogan100, Sabrynaseddie, Sakura Northman Cullen, RoseWeasley13, patriot117, Alee, nerdy22, mionecita, carlamescua, sakuritaloves27 y todos los demás lectores aunke jamás me hayan dejado revies jeje. ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Zoey 101 y todos sus personajes no me pertenencen, pero si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar), habría una 5 Temporada, y esta sería...**_

* * *

-Y así concluye el numero de "El ajedrez es divertido"- anunció el Decano suprimiendo un bostezo. –Un aplauso para estos chicos-.

Firewire y sus demás amigos raros estaban subidos al estrado, con muchos tableros de ajedrez en las manos esperando a recibir los aplausos. Pero los únicos que aplaudieron fueron sus familiares y el señor Bradford. Todos los demás apenas y podían contener los bostezos.

-Gracias, chicos- dijo el Decano, que se encontraba en el podio. –Y ahora, un aplauso para la señorita Zoey Brooks que leera el discurso final-.

Unos cuantos aplaudieron, más por cortesía que por gusto…pero Zoey no subió al estrado.

-Dije que ahora escucharemos el discurso de Zoey Brooks- repitió el Decano mirando nervioso a la audiencia. –Ejem, ejem…dije que ahora sigue el discurso de Zoey…-.

Todos se miraron confusos pues la chica no estaba entre el publico. El Decano pasó la vista por todos los presentes y luego miró nervioso a Bradford.

-¡Zoey!- la llamo el Decano desde el micrófono. –El discurso…-

-Basta, Rivers- dijo el señor Bradford. –Es obvio que la señorita Brooks no se sintió capacitada para un trabajo tan importante como este y…-

-¡Ya vine!- grito Zoey corriendo hacia el estrado.

-¡Un aplauso para Zoey Brooks!- volvió a decir el Decano y tomó asiento junto a Bradford, feliz de que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan.

Zoey suspiró hondo y subió al estrado. Se acomodo frente al podio y acerco su cara al micrófono. Miró a Dustin que volvía a sentarse en las filas de atrás con Allison y sus padres, luego miró a sus amigos que estaban sentados unas filas más adelante y la miraban con atención.

-Hum…hola- dijo Zoey nerviosa mientras miraba a la audiencia. –Yo…este…me llamo Zoey Brooks y…pues…creo que diré el discurso de despedida…-.

Volvió a resoplar. Dustin desde las filas de atrás le sonrió.

-Bueno- continuó Zoey un poco más segura. –Se que la mayoría de ustedes piensa que yo no debería de dar el discurso… y tiene toda la razón-.

El Decano borró la sonrisa de su cara.

-Es que, durante estos últimos días, todo el mundo solo ha hablado de una cosa: la graduación- dijo Zoey. –Esa horrible fecha en la que dejamos la escuela para enfrentarnos con el futuro y… aunque lo quise negar… le tengo miedo al futuro, como todos ustedes. Me da miedo pensar que puedo fracasar, pensar que lo que tengo planeado no sea lo correcto… y fue ese temor el que me hizo actuar como idiota durante estos días y en verdad, en verdad lo siento-.

Miró hacia sus amigos, pero todos tenían en el rostro una expresión seria.

-Y… se que esto es más experiencia mía que suya pero, hace unos momentos alguien me dijo que mi mundo no es tan diferente al de todos ustedes- Zoey le guiño un ojo a Dustin. –A todos nos da miedo olvidar a nuestros amigos, a la gente que fue especial para nosotros…Por ejemplo, no queremos olvidar a la chica mala y ruda que al final siempre terminaba ayudándote-.

Zoey busco a Dana con la mirada y le sonrió. Ella solo torció una pequeña y sutil sonrisa.

-Tampoco queremos olvidar al amigo más divertido, ese que no importaba lo triste que estuvieras, siempre podía hacerte reír- Zoey le sonrió a Michael y él le devolvió el gesto. -¿Y que hay de ese odioso cretino que a veces llegabas a detestar? Ese chico que siempre te impresionaba por lo tierno que podía llegar a ser…-.

Logan sonrió avergonzado y le devolvió la mirada.

-O a ese muchacho que sin pensarlo llegó a ser uno de tus mejores amigos, ese gentil y comprensivo chico…- Zoey le sonrió a James y este bajo la cabeza sonriendo. –Y nos da mucho miedo olvidarnos de la chica rara de la clase, una de tus mejores y más especiales amigas-.

Quinn sonrió ampliamente.

-O a la "reina del drama", ¿Qué harías sin los problemas en los que te metía esa chica?- Zoey le guiño un ojo a Lola y esta se rió. –Y no queremos olvidar a la primera amiga que te dio apoyo, esa chica con la que has compartido grandes momentos-.

Nicole sonrió, con los ojos llorosos.

-Y tampoco…- Zoey busco con la mirada a Chase y lo vio a los ojos. –Jamás quieres olvidar a tu mejor amigo, ese chico que siempre estuvo ahí, incondicionalmente, el que nunca dejo de apoyarte… ese chico que te hace subir y bajar de una nube en un solo segundo… - la voz se le quebró un poco. –Ese chico que te hace sentir como… wow-.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en el que Zoey y Chase se miraron, él con la mirada pensativa y ella con los ojos ligeramente brillosos.

-Todos hemos tenido amigos así- continuó Zoey. –Y todos tenemos los mismos miedos, pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es como los superamos pero, si ponemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, si nunca nos rendimos… estoy segura que lo lograremos y si nos equivocamos está bien, lo volveremos a intentar porque eso nos enseñaron aquí… en la PCA-.

Varios aplaudieron, ahora si con entusiasmo. Zoey miró hacia atrás donde el Decano, todos los profesores, varias asesoras de dormitorio, los de la mesa directiva y el señor Bradford estaban sentados.

-Oh, y hablando de equivocaciones- dijo Zoey y sonrió. –Sin ofender, señores, pero creo que todos los de la mesa directiva son unos viejos tontos-.

La reacción fue inmediata: los del público rieron impresionados, los profesores abrieron la boca de la sorpresa, el Decano soltó un gemido de horror, la mesa directiva miró a Zoey ofendida y Bradford se levanto de su lugar enojado.

-¡Señorita Brooks!-

-Oiga lo lamento, pero…-Zoey miró al publico. –No estoy de acuerdo en que la Academia vuelva a ser solo para chicos. Se que ustedes creen que dejar que entraran niñas en la escuela fue un experimento que no funciono pero es más que eso…-

-¡Zoey!- le dijo el Decano mirando nervioso a Bradford.

-¡Aquí nos han enseñado a que somos iguales!- grito Zoey en el micrófono. –A que todos podemos hacer las mismas cosas y más importante, a que todos podemos estar unidos para hacer algo bueno, que aunque seamos chicos o chicas podemos ser amigos. Y francamente, sería una estupidez borrar tan buenas enseñanzas de la escuela-

-¡Basta!- grito Bradford acercándose al micrófono. –Si ya termino su discurso, señorita, le aconsejo que se retire y…-

-¡Dejela hablar!- grito Dustin desde su lugar.

-¡Si, no la moleste, viejo calvo!- grito Allison levantándose de su asiento.

El público se rió pero ella parecía horrorizada.

-Oh… ¿Acaso dije "viejo calvo" en voz alta, Dustin?- susurró la niña.

-¡Rivers!- grito Bradford enfadado.

-Eh… si, señor- el Decano miró a Zoey con gesto suplicante. –Zoey, ya basta-

-¡No!- dijo ella y volvió a acercarse al micrófono. -¡La Academia Costa del Pacifico aun tiene mucho que ofrecer y me niego a ser parte de la primera y ultima generación de chicos y chicas!-.

El público comenzó a aplaudir emocionado. Varios se levantaron de sus lugares.

-Hemos vivido las cosas más maravillosas aquí y es el turno de otras personas- continuó Zoey. – ¡Y no pienso dejar que la gente que piensa que entiende este lugar tanto como nosotros lo arruine!-.

Todos en el público vitorearon mientras el señor Bradford le quitaba el micrófono a Zoey.

-¡Si!- grito Dustin y se paro en su silla. -¡Para chicos y chicas, para chicos y chicas!-.

Allison lo imito y comenzó a gritar también. Lola, Quinn, Michael, Dana, James, Nicole, Logan y Chase se miraron unos instantes, luego también se levantaron y comenzaron a gritar.

-¡Para chicos y chicas, para chicos y chicas!- gritaban. -¡Para chicos y chicas!-.

Le siguieron Liza, Vince, Stacy, Firewire, Trottman, Mark y varios chicos que estaban sentados más adelante.

-¡Para chicos y chicas, para chicos y chicas!-.

-¡Rivers!- grito Bradford molesto.

-¿Qué quiere que haga yo, señor?- preguntó el Decano que trataba de ocultar una sonrisa.

Todos los alumnos que faltaban se levantaron también de sus asientos y comenzaron a gritar.

-¡Cierren la boca! ¡Los expulsare a todos!- gritaba Bradford histérico. -¡CALLENSE!-.

Pero nadie lo obedeció. Unos segundos después, la abuela de Michael se levantó y se puso de pie en su asiento.

-¡Para chicos y chicas! ¡Que corran a ese viejo calvo!-.

Los padres de familia se miraron dudosos, pero luego también se levantaron y se unieron al alboroto.

-¡Para chicos y chicas!- gritaba el señor Reese. -¡Vamos, Choampsy, grita conmigo!-

-Nada me haría más feliz, señor- comento el mayordomo secamente. –Para chicos y chicas, para chicos y chicas…-.

-¡Hagan algo!- les grito Bradford a los maestros al ver que todos en el publico gritaban

Coco se levantó enseguida y le saco la lengua a Bradford.

-¡Nadie despide a Coco, señor!- dijo ella meneando la cabeza. –Solo el Decano Rivers y mi mamá…y mis suegros… y Carl…pero, ¡no usted!-.

También comenzó a gritar al igual que las demás asesoras de dormitorio que habían sido despedidas. El señor Bender dudó un segundo y luego también se levanto y se unió.

-¡Bender!- grito Bradford.

-Señor, disculpe- dijo él seriamente. –Pero si las chicas se van de la Academia, tendrá que despedirme-

-¡Y a mi!- grito la psicóloga.

-¡Igual a mí!- grito otro maestro.

Uno a uno, todos los profesores se fueron levantando de sus lugares y comenzaron a gritar.

-¡Para chicos y chicas, para chicos y chicas!-

Bradford estaba atónito. Nadie parecía querer escucharlo. Todos en el patio, excepto la mesa directiva, el Decano Rivers, él y Zoey (que sonreía ampliamente) estaban de pie en sus asientos gritando.

-¿Señor, Bradford?- lo llamo una señora de la mesa directiva.

-¡¿Qué?- grito él.

-Hemos conversado un poco y…señor, francamente- dijo la mujer. -¿No le parece que es admirable? Todos unidos para dejar que las chicas estudien aquí, me parece una…-

-¡Una abominación!- grito Bradford y apuntó a Zoey con el dedo. -¡Tu! ¡Brooks, esto es tú culpa! ¡No dejare que me manipulen de esa manera!-

-Dígaselos- dijo Zoey sin borrar su sonrisa.

Bradford miró al patio entero que gritaba amenazas sobre inscribir a sus hijos en otras escuelas y con renunciar, tratándose de los maestros. Luego miró a la junta directiva en donde todos parecían impresionados por la unión de la gente.

-Tal vez deberíamos de hacer que el campus fuera de otra persona…-murmuraba la mujer con los demás señores de la mesa directiva.

-Los Bradford han estado aquí siempre, ya eso hora de algo nuevo…-

-¡Para chicos y chicas, para chicos y chicas!-

-¡Bien!- dijo Bradford al fin. -¡Bien, bien! Ganaron… No hay necesidad de renunciar, ni de sacar a sus hijos del campus y mucho menos de desprenderme de mi cargo… a partir de hoy, la Academia Costa del Pacifico vuelve a ser para chicos y chicas…-

Se escucho un estruendo de aplausos. Todos comenzaron a gritar de alegría y a abrazar a sus compañeros.

Zoey rebosando de alegría se quito el birrete y lo lanzó en el aire. Los chicos que estaban en el publico la imitaron, de modo que el cielo del campus quedo cubierto por una lluvia de birretes morados.

-Odio a mi ex esposa- musitó Bradford mientras bajaba del estrado enojado.

-Zoey, felicidades- le dijo el señor Bender estrechando su mano.

-¡Gracias!-

-¡Ay, te voy a echar tanto de menos!- chilló Coco abrazándola. -¡Promete que me visitaras!-

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Zoey sonriendo.

-¡Brooks!- exclamó el Decano severamente.

Zoey se separo de Coco y se acerco a él fingiendo cara de inocencia.

-¿Si, Decano?-.

Rivers la miró unos segundos con la mirada severa y luego, sin previo aviso sonrió.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Le diste su merecido a ese viejo de Bradford! ¡Felicidades, Zoey!-.

El Decano le ofreció la mano, pero Zoey sonrió aun más y lo abrazó con ganas.

-¡Lo voy a extrañar mucho, Decano!-

-Oh, eh… gracias- dijo Rivers sorprendido. –Y yo a ti, Brooks. Las cosas no serán las mismas en la Academia sin ti-.

Zoey bajó corriendo del estrado y se topo con sus padres, Dustin y Allison que se apresuraron a abrazarla.

-¡Estoy tan orgullosa, mi amor!- exclamó su madre.

-Yo igual- dijo su padre.

-Gracias y gracias a ti, niño- dijo Zoey revolviéndole el cabello a Dustin.

-No quiero que las chicas se vayan de la escuela- dijo Dustin sin darle importancia. –Estoy en la mejor época de mi vida-

-Es cierto- dijo Allison tomando su mano. –Zoey, fue grandioso lo que hiciste. Gracias a ti podre quedarme en la Academia-

-Bueno, alguien debe de cuidar a Dustin cuando yo me vaya- comentó Zoey sonriendo.

-¡Oye!- se quejo Dustin.

-¡Zoey!-.

La chica volvió la cabeza y vio que sus amigos corrían hacia ella con alegría.

-Ve- le dijo su madre y Zoey se apresuro a obedecer.

Casi se cae de espaldas cuando tres pares de brazos la rodearon.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- exclamó Lola.

-¡El mejor discurso!- dijo Quinn.

-¡Estoy llorando de la emoción!- exclamó Nicole pasándose una mano por los ojos.

-Gracias- dijo Zoey cuando se soltó del abrazo. –Chicas, lo siento tanto…-

-Ya basta de disculpas o Nicole se quedara sin agua en el cuerpo- comentó Dana que estaba un poco más atrás.

-¡Ven acá!-.

Michael había apartado a las chicas y había levantado a Zoey en un abrazo.

-¡Bájame!- dijo ella riendo.

-¿No más gritos?- preguntó James cuando Michael bajo a Zoey.

-No más gritos, lo prometo- dijo Zoey mientras lo abrazaba.

-Si quieres mi opinión- intervino Logan acercándose. –Fue el discurso más cursi de la historia-

-¿Y si no quiero tu opinión?- preguntó Zoey sonriendo.

-Oh, vamos, sabes que la quieres- dijo Logan y dibujo una sonrisa.

-Oigan, enserio, enserio lo lamento tanto…- comenzó a decir la rubia.

-Oye, todos nos portamos estúpidos de vez en cuando- comentó Lola. –Ya era tu turno-.

Todos se rieron, pero Zoey miró hacia los lados. Faltaba algo… o alguien…

-¿Y Chase?- preguntó.

-Eh…- Michael se mordió el labio. –Dijo que tenía un par de cosas que hacer, pero… ¡No importa! Lo veremos en el baile-.

-Si, no hay que deprimirnos- dijo Nicole tratando de animar a su amiga. -¡Acabas de hacer historia, Zoey! ¡La PCA volverá a ser para chicos y chicas gracias a ti!-

-Si, supongo- dijo ella torciendo la boca.

-¡Y ahora, hay que prepararnos para nuestro ultimo baile!- dijo Lola animadamente.

Más tarde, cuarto 101…

Zoey estaba sacando ropa de sus cajones y acomodándola en una maleta que estaba sobre la cama. A su lado, Nicole (que traía puesto un vestido azul oscuro) revolvía una caja con un poco de desesperación.

-¡No encuentro un collar ideal para este vestido!- se quejaba. -¿Te gusta este? ¡Tiene una estrellita! No, mejor este… ¿Cuál te gusta más?-

-Los dos son lindos- comentó Zoey.

-¡Eso no me ayuda!- dijo Nicole torciendo la boca. -¡Ya se, llevare ambos! ¡Así no tendré que elegir!-

-¿Qué opinan?- preguntó Lola entrando al cuarto.

Traía puesto un vestido negro brillante y a la rodilla, con un solo tirante que traía bordada una flor.

-¡Te ves genial!- exclamo Nicole.

-Gracias- dijo Lola y sonrió con orgullo. –Tarde mucho en encontrar este vestido, pero creo que hice una buena elección…-.

Justo al decir eso, Dana entró al cuarto con el mismo vestido que traía Lola, solo que en vez de la flor, Dana le había puesto unos broches plateados en el tirante que le daban un aire más rockero.

-¿Qué traes puesto?- pregunto Lola alarmada.

-Un vestido, niña lista- dijo Dana ácidamente.

-¡Quítatelo!- exclamo Lola. -¡Ponte otra cosa! ¡Y que no sea nada parecido a algo mi!-

-¿Por qué no te quitas tu eso?- preguntó Dana cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Porque yo escogí el vestido especialmente para la graduación!-

-¿Debería eso de importarme?-

-Haber, chicas- intervino Zoey pacientemente. – ¿Y que si las dos llevan el mismo vestido?-

-¿Y que?- preguntó Lola en tono dramático. -¡No puedo repetir vestido en la graduación! Eso es…es como… ¡No se que sea pero es muy malo!-

-Lola, no es tan malo- dijo Zoey poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Ahora, sean buenas chicas y dejen de gritarse-.

Tanto Dana como Lola cruzaron los brazos y rodaron los ojos, visiblemente fastidiadas.

-Y tu, Zoey ¿Por qué aun no te cambias?- preguntó Nicole arqueando las cejas.

-Porque no iré al baile- explico Zoey regresando a su maleta.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Lola y Dana a la vez.

-¡Es la graduación!- exclamo Nicole. -¡Uno no puede faltar a su baile de graduación! Sería como faltar a tu boda o a una de esas entregas de premios… ¡No puedes faltar!-

-No tengo con quien ir- dijo Zoey torciendo la boca.

-¿Estoy acaso teniendo un Deja Vu?- preguntó Lola fingiendo que meditaba. -¿Y que si no tienes pareja? ¡No dejare que vuelvas a faltar a un baile, señorita!-

-Además, Nicole y yo tampoco llevaremos pareja- dijo Dana.

-Pero…-

-Creo que no estas entendiendo- dijo Nicole y fingió severidad. –No te estamos preguntando si quieres ir. Vas a ir-.

Cuarto 145…

-Y aquí va el moño- decía Michael mirándose en el espejo. –Oh, si… que apuesto. Claro, es la ultima vez que me veo así… en unos años seré un vago que nunca fue a la universidad…-

-¡Michael!-.

Dustin había entrado al cuarto corriendo provocando que Michael se sobresaltara.

-¿Hay alguna razón para que trates de causarme un paro cardiaco?- preguntó Michael recuperándose del susto. -¡Los vagos también tenemos corazón!-

-¿Qué? Bueno, no importa- dijo Dustin meneando la cabeza. – ¡Nicole dice que técnicamente tuvieron que arrastrar a Zoey hasta el auditorio! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-

-¿Qué sus zapatos de tacón se rompieron y no quería caminar?- preguntó Michael confundido.

-¡No!- exclamó Dustin rodando los ojos. -Ella necesita hablar con Chase. Así que has el favor de decirle que se deje de tonterías y que vaya a hablar con ella-

-Si yo supiera donde se metió, con gusto lo haría- dijo Michael apesumbrado.

-¿Cómo que no sabes donde está Chase?- preguntó Dustin alarmado.

-¿Qué parezco? ¿Su niñera? ¡No me respondas!- advirtió Michael. –Me gustaría ayudar, Dustin pero, no lo veo desde la ceremonia-

-Genial- dijo Dustin molesto. –Absolutamente genial-

-¿Acaso estás siendo sarcástico?-

-¿Te parece?-.

Mientras tanto, cuarto 101…

Lola abrió la puerta para entrar, pero se quedo al margen cuando vio a Quinn sin vestido de noche, sentada en el piso con varias herramientas a su alrededor y una especie de robot pequeño que apenas le llegaba a la rodilla.

-¿Quinn?- preguntó Lola.

-¡Shhh!- dijo Quinn y frunció el seño. –Estoy trabajando, ¿no deberías de estar vigilando que todo salga bien en el baile?-

-Regrese por un listón- explico Lola y se dirigió a un cajón. –Así yo tendré algo en el cabello y Dana no-

-Genial-

-¿No piensas cambiarte?- preguntó Lola arqueando las cejas.

-No iré al baile-

-Obvio, no con esa ropa-

-No, no voy a ir. Voy a quedarme aquí a terminar a mi mini-robot, aun necesita mucho ajustes pero cuando este listo será el mejor robot que…-.

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque el robot comenzó a emitir sonidos extraños y a lanzar chispas.

-Claro, ¿y se puede saber en que universo es mejor trabajar con un robot inútil que ir al baile de graduación?

-Es que…-Quinn se levantó y se mordió el labio. -¡El baile es solo una oportunidad más para recordarnos que ya nos vamos y que no volveremos a vernos!-

-¿Qué? ¡Oye!- exclamó Lola confundida. –Si nos vamos a volver a ver, ten por seguro que…-

-¡No yo!- exclamó Quinn y se dejo caer en una de las bolsas de dormir en donde dormían Nicole y Dana. -¡En unos días me voy a Inglaterra! ¡Todos ustedes me olvidaran al igual que Logan y no los volveré a ver!-

-Ay, Quinn…- dijo Lola acercándose a ella rápidamente.

-¡Seré de nuevo la tonta nerd sin amigos que nadie quiere!- exclamó Quinn afligida. -¡Y además odio las bolas de masa hervidas!-

-¿Y que es eso?-

-Es un platillo típico de Inglaterra- dijo Quinn dejando caer la cabeza entre sus manos.

-¡Escucha!- pidió Lola logrando que su amiga se calmara. –Quinn, eres mi mejor amiga en todo el planeta, lo sabes, ¿no?-

-¿La mejor?- preguntó Quinn ahogando un sollozo.

-¡Claro! Y yo… bueno, odio la idea de que tengas que irte… ¡La odio en verdad! Tanto que los ingleses dejaron de parecerme guapos y elegantes porque se llevaran a mi amiga, pero…. Es una gran oportunidad para ti, Quinn y si te hace algún bien, entonces debo aceptarlo-

-Pero…-

-Nadie te olvidara. No te será tan fácil librarte de nosotros- Lola sonrió. –Y si alguno de esos ingleses llega a decir que eres una nerd chiflada, no dudes en lanzarle un rayo laser para callarlo-.

Quinn sonrió y abrazó a Lola con agradecimiento.

-Y bueno, se que tendré que lavarme la boca con cloro después de decir esto, pero- Lola dudó un poco. –Logan es un gran chico y se porto como un idiota porque te ama-

-¿Eh?- preguntó Quinn confundida.

-¿Me vas a hacer decirlo de nuevo?- preguntó Lola fingiendo asco. -¡Bien! ¡Es un gran chico! Y solo se porto así porque… bueno porque es estúpido, pero además… le es muy difícil dejarte ir. Deberías tratar de comprenderlo-.

Quinn iba a contestar cuando al robot lanzó más chispas que antes y salió un poco de humo de su cabeza.

-Ahora, por favor, ¿podemos alejarnos de tu monstruosidad e ir al baile?- preguntó Lola mirando al robot con miedo. Quinn sonrió.

Auditorio…

-¡Esto se ve tan lindo! ¡Oh, por Dios que bonitos adornos! ¿Ya vieron los listones en las puertas? ¡Está precioso! ¡Oh, que bonitos manteles! ¿Habían visto manteles tan bonitos?- preguntaba Nicole emocionada.

-Si, esta mañana cuando terminaste de acomodarlos- dijo Dana poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, cierto. Me quedaron muy lindos, ¿no?- preguntó Nicole mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa con Dana y Zoey, que ya traía puesto un vestido color morado y largo.

La gente ya estaba entrando. Había una música suave de fondo, dirigida por un grupo que tocaba en un escenario lleno de listones.

Las chicas tomaron asiento en una mesa cerca de la puerta.

-No puedo creer que me hayan hecho venir- comentó Zoey recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

-¡Nicole!- exclamo Stacy entrando al auditorio.

Dana y Zoey pusieron los ojos como platos.

Stacy traía un vestido azul celeste hasta la rodilla, el cabello completamente liso amarrado con un listón y un ligero pero acertado maquillaje que la hacía lucir bastante bien.

-¿Ves? Te dije que ese vestido era mucho mejor que el que tenía dibujos de ositos- comentó Nicole evaluando a Stacy con la mirada. -¿Ya viste a tu chico?-

-Aun no- dijo Stacy sonrojándose. –Pero creo que no tarda en llegar… oh, por cierto, Zoey, me gusto mucho tu discurso-

-Gracias- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Bueno, iré a ver si aun no llega- dijo Stacy mirando hacia la entrada. –Nos vemos más tarde-.

-Mírenla, hasta parece una persona normal- dijo Nicole mientras la miraba alejarse.

Mientras tanto, estancia…

Logan estaba sentado en el sofá, sin traje, jugando un videojuego, rodeado de comida chatarra y botellas de Blix.

-¿Logan?- preguntó Mark del Figgallo entrando a la estancia. Tampoco traía traje de gala, pero en las manos llevaba una bolsa que escondía algo rosado.

-¿Hum?- contestó Logan sin despegar la vista de su videojuego.

-¿Qué haces ahí? Todo el mundo está en el baile-

-Si, pero yo no iré- contestó Logan como si nada y dejo su videojuego aun lado. -¿Tu que haces aquí?-

-Hubo un error y el esmoquin que me enviaron resulto ser rosa- respondió Mark señalando la bolsa. –Voy a conseguir otro, también iré por una correspondencia, es que el asesor de dormitorios me dijo que entregara algunas cartas hace días y no pude porque mi hámster murió, Brooke me dejo y…-

-No me interesa- comentó Logan bebiendo de un Blix.

-Ah, claro- dijo Mark sin alterarse. –Escuche que aceptaron a Quinn en Cambridge. Grandioso-

-Es de lo peor- comento Logan frunciendo el seño.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué? ¡Se ira a Inglaterra! ¡Y eso no está en América, ya lo investigue!-

-No tienes porque gritar…-

-¡No estoy gritando!- grito Logan. –Además, ¿a ti que te importa?-

-Oye, Quinn me importa- dijo Mark tomando asiento junto a Logan.

-¿Si? Pues te felicito. Ya está libre, podrás reconquistarla cuando quieras- dijo Logan y apretó tanto la botella de Blix, que esta se rompió.

-¿Eh? Yo no quiero reconquistar a Quinn- dijo Mark sin comprender.

-Acabas de decir que…-

-Ella me importa, si. Fue alguien especial por mucho tiempo, pero ya no me interesa de esa forma-

-Como si me importara de todos modos- dijo Logan cruzando los brazos.

-Egoísmo- soltó Mark de repente.

-¿Qué?-

-Eso haces, eres egoísta- se explico.

-¿Yo? ¡Ella es la que quiere irse a Asia!-

-Inglaterra está en Europa-

-¡Como sea!- se exaspero Logan.

-Si, pero… piensa que si la situación fuera al revés, bueno, no creo que Quinn hubiera dejado de apoyarte- comentó Mark en su tono habitual.

Logan se quedo callado y recargo la cabeza en el sofá.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer entonces?-

-No lose…- admitió Mark. –Solo tú puedes saberlo-.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos y luego Logan resopló.

-¿Sabes? No eres tan ridículo como yo creía-

-Gracias- dijo Mark. –Eso creo…-.

Minutos más tarde en el baile…

La mayoría de la gente ya se encontraba bailando en la pista. Zoey estaba sentada en su lugar, con cara de aburrida y la boca torcida.

-¡Vamos, Zoey, amo esa canción! ¡Levantémonos a bailar!- le dijo Nicole sentada junto a Dana.

-No estoy de humor- dijo ella. -¿Quieren ir a divertirse?-

-Oh, por favor- dijo Dana poniendo los ojos en blanco. –No puedes estar así solo por que no has arreglado las cosas con Chase-

-No es por eso- dijo Zoey algo impresionada por la forma directa en que lo dijo Dana.

-¿Entonces por que más?- dijo Dana. – ¿No eras tu la que dijo en el discurso que debíamos de enfrentar nuestros problemas?-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo Zoey poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Vayamos a bailar-

-Así se habla- dijo Nicole y las tres se dirigieron hacia la pista.

Quinn (que ya traía puesto un vestido rojo) y Lola estaban bailando animadamente en medio de la pista cuando llegaron las otras chicas y se les unieron. Al poco rato, Vince llegó hasta ellas con un vaso de ponche vacio.

-No es una buena idea tratar de llevarle ponche a tu novia por entre una masa de gente loca que esta bailando- dijo Vince. –Guarden ese consejo para el futuro. Hola, chicas… Vaya, ustedes si que se tomaron enserio eso de "lo clásico", ¿no?-.

Vince miraba con una sonrisa burlona los vestidos de Dana y Lola.

-Amor, ¿recuerdas la película que vimos la otra noche?- preguntó Lola mirándolo amenazadoramente. –En donde la chica linda se vuelve una loca psicópata que asesina a su novio por que este no deja de hacer comentarios tontos…-

-Ah, ya- dijo Vince y cambio de tema. – ¡Que gran discurso, Zoey! ¡Me encanto!-

-Gracias- dijo ella.

Mientras tanto, Michael estaba bailando con Liza, pero el chico parecía distraído y miraba hacia el techo sin prestarle atención a la música.

-Michael, ¿quieres al menos fingir que estás bailando?- le preguntó Liza exasperada.

-Lo siento- dijo Michael volviendo a la realidad. –Liza, dime la verdad… ¿Te molesta que yo vaya a ser un vago?-

-No me molestan los vagos- dijo Liza. –Mi tío Bernard es un vagabundo y todos lo quieren mucho-

-Es que estuve pensando, que si a mis amigos no les importa que sea un vago- dijo Michael y sonrió. –Y a mi novia tampoco, entonces ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Puedo tomarme un año, trabajar e ir a la universidad el año que viene-

-Exacto- dijo Liza y le tomo las manos tiernamente. –Además, te amo. Seas un vago o no-.

Liza se acerco a él y lo beso de lleno en los labios. Cuando se separaron Michael tenía una sonrisa ancha en la cara.

-Adoro ser un vago-

-¿Michael?- lo llamo Mark acercándose a ellos por entre la gente que bailaba.

-Ah, ¿Qué pasa Del Figgalo?-

-Venía a entregarte esto- dijo Mark entregándole un sobre grueso y amarillento. –El asesor de dormitorios me dijo que entregara las cartas que llegaron la semana pasada, pero mi hámster murió, mi novia me dejo y no había tenido tiempo de…-

-¿Dices que esa carta es para mí?- preguntó Michael dejando de bailar.

-Eso acabo de decir- dijo Mark y se dio la vuelta perdiéndose entre la multitud.

-¡Ah!- grito Michael. -¡Mira, es de la universidad de San Francisco!-

-¡Ábrela! ¿Qué estás esperando?- preguntó Liza emocionada.

-¡No, no puedo!- exclamo Michael aterrorizado y le entrego el sobre a Liza. -¡Tú ábrela!-.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y abrió el sobre. Saco una carta, la leyó rápidamente y luego miró a su novio con expresión de tristeza en los ojos.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Michael. -¡Dímelo ya!-

-Michael, lo siento tanto…- dijo Liza torciendo la boca.

-¿Qué?- murmuró el chico decepcionado. -¿No entre?-.

Liza negó con la cabeza.

-Así que después de todo si seré un vago…- musitó Michael, pero luego se encogió de hombros y sonrió. –No importa, intentare el año que viene-

-Eso es justo lo que quería oír- dijo Liza sonriendo.

-¿Eh?-

-¡Estás dentro!- exclamo Liza abrazándolo. -¡Solo era una broma! ¡Si te aceptaron!-

-¿Enserio? ¡Ah, si!- grito Michael brincando de felicidad. -¡Iré a la universidad! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Realmente iré a la universidad!-.

En otro lado del baile…

Zoey, Nicole y Quinn estaban en medio de la pista bailando animadamente cuando Lola llegó hasta ellas corriendo.

-¡Quinn!- grito Lola. -¿Recuerdas al mini-robot que construías?-

-¿Qué con él?- preguntó Quinn.

-¡Se salió de la habitación y está como loco!- exclamó Lola un poco histérica. – ¡Esta hecho un desastre cerca de la biblioteca! El Decano me vio y me dijo que corriera a avisarte-

-¿Pero como llegó hasta ahí?- preguntó Quinn confundida.

-¿Yo que se?- exclamó Lola con apuro. -¡Ve! ¿Qué estás esperando?-.

Quinn corrió hacia la salida del auditorio apurada.

-¿No deberíamos de ir a ayudarla?- pregunto Zoey preocupada.

-No- respondió Lola simplemente y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-El robot no se salió de control, ¿verdad?- preguntó Zoey perspicazmente.

-La actuación- explicó Lola anchando más su sonrisa.

-Eres grande- comentó Zoey sonriendo.

-Lo se-.

Patio, cerca de la biblioteca…

Quinn corría buscando el alboroto del que le había hablado Lola, pero en el patio no parecía haber nadie. Miró confundida hacia los lados y entonces escucho un ligero ruido metálico, como ruedas que se arrastraban hacia ella.

Su pequeño robot se deslizaba hacia ella con un ramo de tulipanes amarillos amarrados en los brazos.

-¿Pero que…?-

-Los tulipanes son tus favoritos-.

Logan acababa de salir de detrás de un árbol con un control remoto en las manos, un esmoquin puesto y miraba a Quinn tiernamente.

-¿Sabes? Lola puede ser muy útil si se lo propone- comentó Logan acercándose un poco.

-Eso creo- dijo Quinn y miró hacia otro lado.

-Escucha, Quinn…- Logan se acerco más. –Lamento mucho todo lo que pasó, todo… es decir… fui un idiota, fui horrible, un tonto, insensible, terco y… ¿Piensas detenerme o dejaras que me siga insultando?-

-Yo soy la que debe disculparse- dijo Quinn y lo miró. –Debí decirte antes lo de Cambridge…-

-Tal vez, pero tenías razón… lo tome de mal modo- admitió Logan. –Pero, quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso… y quiero que olvides todo lo horrible que te dije. No quiero que regresemos a los tiempos en los que no nos soportábamos… quiero que estés conmigo. Eres lo más importante para mi, Quinn-.

Logan le tomo las manos y ella sonrió.

-También eres lo más importante para mí, Logan- dijo Quinn y suspiro. –Es por eso que decidí ir a la Universidad de California-

-Ah, genial…espera… ¡¿Qué?-

-No puedo ir a Inglaterra y separarme de mis amigos y de ti- explico Quinn afligida. –No estoy lista para eso… ¡Y odio las bolas de masa hervidas!-

-Pero…-

-Me quedare aquí- dijo Quinn firmemente. –Por ti-.

Logan sonrió entre enternecido y asombrado. Se quedo unos segundos callado, luego suspiro y le apretó las manos a Quinn aun con más fuerza.

-Eso es lo más dulce que alguien haya hecho por mi- dijo y volvió a suspirar. –Pero, no voy a dejar que lo hagas-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Quinn confundida. –Pero, dijiste que…-

-Se lo que dije- interrumpió Logan.- Pero, no quiero que renuncies a una oportunidad como esa-

-Pero…-

-Por una vez dejare de ser egoísta y pensare en alguien más además de mi- dijo Logan y volvió a sonreír.

-Pero yo no estoy…-

-Estas lista para Cambridge, Quinn. Después de todo, eres una genio chiflada, ¿no? Puedes hacer lo que sea-.

Quinn dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y abrazo a Logan.

-¿Mantendrás el video chat encendido?- pregunto ella.

-Las veinticuatro horas del día- contestó Logan y luego su sonrisa desapareció. -No hay ingleses más guapos que yo, ¿cierto?-

-No creo- dijo Quinn con una sonrisa aun más ancha.

Ambos estaban a punto de besarse cuando el robot de Quinn comenzó a lanzar chispas y a emitir sonidos extraños haciendo que se sobresaltaran, luego, sin previo aviso salió mucho humo negro y el robot comenzó a deslizarse alrededor de ellos y después de unos segundos se perdió en la oscuridad del patio.

-Necesita ajustes- comentó Quinn mirando como el robot se alejaba con sus flores. –Aun así, fue un lindo gesto-.

Logan torció una sonrisa y volvió a acercarse a ella. Y ahora si, sin que ningún robot con necesidad de ajustes los interrumpiera… se besaron.

Baile…

-Muy bien- dijo Nicole emocionada mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello a Stacy. –Es la hora-

-Oh, por Dios- musito Stacy, cuya mirada se había quedado perdida en el otro extremo del auditorio. –Ahí esta él-.

Nicole volteó y miró a un chico alto, castaño y bien parecido que bebía ponche.

-Wow, si que es lindo- comentó Nicole. –Tienes muy buen gusto-

-No creo que pueda- dijo Stacy afligida. -¿Y si me pongo nerviosa?-

-Pestañea y agita tu cabello, siempre funciona- dijo Nicole con simpleza.

-Está bien- dijo Stacy y volvió a mirar hacia donde se encontraba el chico. –Míralo, ¿no es guapísimo?-

-La verdad es que es…-Nicole volvió a mirar hacia el mismo lugar, pero el chico castaño se había levantado a bailar y el único que estaba por esos lugares era Mark Del Figgalo. -¿No se fue a bailar?-

-No, está ahí sentado- dijo Stacy apuntando hacia la mesa.

-¿Detrás de Mark?-

-¡No, tontita! Es Mark del que estoy hablando-

-¿Mark?- preguntó Nicole mirándola con ojos desorbitados. -¿Mark? ¿Mark Del Figgalo? ¿Ese Mark?-.

Stacy asintió con la cabeza y suspirando se dirigió hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba sentado su chico.

-Hola, Mark- dijo Stacy al llegar, endulzando intencionalmente su voz y agitando su cabello hacia atrás.

-Hola- respondió Mark con su tono habitual.

Stacy no supo que más decir así que, tratando de seguir los consejos de Nicole, se puso a pestañear más de lo normal y a forzar una sonrisa.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó Mark desconcertado.

-Yo… este…- dijo Stacy nerviosa. –Supe que terminaste con Brooke-

-Me dejo- dijo Mark sin alterarse. Siguió bebiendo su ponche, indiferente al torpe coqueteo de la chica.

-Que tonta- comentó Stacy y agito más su cabello. -¿Sabes? Me estaba preguntando si… Bueno, tu y yo… ya sabes… ¿podríamos…?-.

Stacy volvió a agitar su cabello, pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que el mechón de cabello le pego en el ojo.

-¡Auch!- exclamo ella.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Mark. –Ven, siéntate-

-¡Soy tan estúpida!- se quejo Stacy mientras Mark le tendía una servilleta. -¡Esto es muy difícil! No importa lo que diga Nicole o las revistas de moda en donde las chicas salen con maquillaje exagerado, ¡esto es difícil!-

-¿Cómo está tu ojo?- preguntó Mark.

-He pasado cosas peores- dijo Stacy encogiéndose de hombros. –No es la primera vez que tengo un accidente. La semana pasada, la torre de hisopos que construí se cayo justo cuando yo iba pasando por ahí. La nariz me sangro como por cinco horas-

-Que lastima- dijo Mark.

-Si, aunque dicen que el sangrado nasal no es tan malo si haces la cabeza hacia atrás…-

-No, lo de tu torre- explico Mark. –Me gusto mucho-

-¿Tu viste mi torre de hisopos?- preguntó Stacy enternecida.

-El arte así me hace rebosar de felicidad- explico Mark en su habitual tono calmado. -¿Quieres bailar?-

-¡Si!- chilló Stacy, pero luego adopto un tono más serio y elegante. –Perdón… si, claro-.

Mark y ella se dirigieron a la pista. Antes de ponerse a bailar, Stacy busco con la mirada a Nicole y le sonrió agradecida. Ella no hizo otra cosa más que devolverle la sonrisa y caminar hasta su mesa.

-¿Qué rayos tiene ese chico?- se preguntó a si misma Nicole.

En otro lado del baile…

-Entonces, ¿has hecho la jugada "shotgun"?- le preguntaba Vince a Dana un tanto impresionado. Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa bebiendo ponche.

-Si, solo es coordinación- dijo ella sin darle importancia. –Pero, es mejor el "singleback", vas tan rápido que ni siquiera ves cuando el balón…-

-¡Te encontré al fin, amorcito!- exclamo Lola llegando hasta ellos, con la mirada algo tensa.

-Hola, ¿Dónde te habías metido?- preguntó Vince.

-Ah, tenía que ayudar a mis amigos a resolver sus vidas amorosas, nada nuevo- dijo Lola encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Y de que hablaban?-

-Dana me estaba contando que puede hacer el "shotgun"- explico Vince emocionado. –Es una grandiosa jugada de futbol-

-Oh, por favor, es cosa de niños- dijo Lola rodando los ojos.

-¿Tu sabes hacer el "shotgun"?- preguntó Dana en tono burlón.

-Pues… no, pero… me imagino que hay muchos niños en el mundo que si pueden- se defendió Lola.

-Yo lo intente hacer una vez, pero no pude- dijo Vince. –El entrenador me dijo que debía practicar en el verano. Dana, ¿te molestaría enseñarme?-

-¡Oye, mejor yo te ayudo!- exclamo Lola rápidamente.

-Si, bueno…amor, no te ofendas, pero… bueno, tu de futbol no sabes nada- dijo Vince cuidadosamente.

-Cuando quieras podemos practicar- dijo Dana. –Es una jugada muy simple y…-

-¡Ya basta!- exclamo Lola de repente, golpeando la mea con el puño.

-¿Qué?- Dana arqueó las cejas.

-¡Estoy harta!- grito Lola. -¿No te conformas con mis cosas y mis amigos? ¿Ahora también quieres robarme a mi novio?-

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Dana cruzando los brazos.

-¡Desde que llegaste a la Academia no has hecho otra cosa que quitarme lo que es mío!- grito Lola levantándose de su silla.

-¿Lo que es tuyo?- preguntó Dana imitándola. –No veo tu nombre por ningún lado-

-Y yo no veo el tuyo, oh cierto… ¡No está porque tu no estudias aquí!-

-Hey, chicas, ya- las calmo Vince. –Lola, creo que estás siendo un poco injusta…-

-¡Como si me importara!- dijo ella, enojada.

-Oigan, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron Zoey y Nicole acercándose.

-Pasa que tu amiguita se volvió loca- dijo Dana ácidamente. –Está celosa de que yo haya llegado primero-

-Uh…-dijo Lola mirándola amenazadoramente. –Ahora si, te voy a…-

-Como si pudieras hacerme algo- la reto Dana.

Lola frunció el seño, miró hacia los lados y luego, tomo un plato lleno de comida que estaba en la mesa y antes de que alguien pudiera impedirlo, lo impacto contra la cabeza de Dana.

-Ups- murmuró Lola con una sonrisa.

-¡Lola!- exclamo Vince atónito.

-No me vengas con que es injusto- le dijo Lola volviéndose hacia él. –Porque esta loca no ha hecho más que…-.

Pero Lola no termino la frase. Dana había aprovechado que no la estaba viendo había impactado otro plato lleno de comida contra su cabeza.

-Ups- repitió Dana sonriendo.

Lola grito, luego la empujo por los hombros y ambas cayeron sobre la mesa que se volcó.

El grupo que estaba cantando se quedo callado, los que estaban bailando se detuvieron y todos giraron sus cabezas para observar la pelea mientras Vince, Nicole y Zoey intentaban separarlas.

-¿Esas no son Lola y Dana?- preguntó Liza a Michael, que no dejaba de bailar.

-¿Qué? No…oh, espera… ¡Si lo son!-.

El chico corrió hasta ellas y pudo sujetar a Dana mientras que Vince levantaba a Lola. Ambas chicas seguían forcejeando, con el cabello revuelto y los vestidos llenos de comida.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- exclamo Zoey.

-¡Es una loca!- grito Dana casi zafándose de Michael.

-¡Me quita mis cosas!- gritaba Lola intentando zafarse de Vince.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Zoey confundida.

-¡Escuchen!- pidió Nicole exasperada. -¡Y escuchen bien! Se que ustedes no se llevan muy bien, pero sucede que ambas son muy parecidas, y no es que Dana quiera quitarte tus cosas, Lola, o que Lola te haya sustituido, Dana- las dos chicas habían dejado de forcejear y miraban a Nicole. –Creo que hay lugar para las dos en la Academia…-

-Pero nos vamos mañana- susurró Michael.

-¡Shh! ¡Estoy inspirada, no me interrumpas!- le dijo Nicole. –El punto es que ambas son nuestras amigas y ninguna dejara de serlo solo porque la otra también lo sea-

-Creo que tienes razón- admitió Lola y Vince por fin la soltó. –Tal vez si me puse un poco loca-

-Es obvio- dijo Dana y todos la miraron arqueando las cejas. –De acuerdo, tal vez pude haber sido más amable, ¿felices?-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Tregua?- preguntó Lola ofreciéndole la mano.

-Bien, tregua- dijo Dana poniendo los ojos en blanco y aceptando su mano.

-Bien hecho, Nicole- dijo Zoey sonriendo.

-¡Lo se! Hoy estoy ayudando a tanta gente- suspiro Nicole. –Debe ser porque me puse mi sostén de la suerte-

-Eso es raro- se rió Michael.

-Hablando de raros, ¿alguien ha visto a James?- preguntó Lola mirando hacia los lados.

Patio de la PCA…

Rebecca estaba sentada en la orilla de la fuente de la escuela, sola, sin vestido de gala y con un montoncito de piedras a su lado.

Lanzó una, luego otra, otra…

Justo cuando la cuarta piedra volaba por el aire, James salió de detrás de un arbusto y la esquivo con facilidad.

-¡Wow! Sabía que no te agradaba, pero pudiste sacarme un ojo, ¿lo sabías?- le dijo en tono burlón.

-Largo - le dijo ella rodando los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó James. Había comenzado a caminar hacia un edificio, pero al fijarse en la cara de deprimida que tenía la chica se detuvo.

-Solo sigue tu camino y ve a mirarte en el espejo o cualquiera de las cosas que hacen los engreídos presumidos como tu- dijo ella lanzando otra piedra.

-¿Sabes? Mi amigo Michael tenía la misma cara que tu tienes ahora cuando supo que cancelaron el programa de La Vaquita- comentó James sentándose junto a ella. –Eso significa que algo malo te pasa-

-¿Siempre eres tan fastidioso?- preguntó ella de mal modo.

-La mayoría del tiempo-.

Rebecca resoplo, visiblemente fastidiada. Pero luego miró a James y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bien…-gruño ella. –Pero, que te quede muy claro que te lo voy a contar porque mis amigas resultaron ser un ejercito de clones sin opinión, siento que explotare si no hablo con alguien y eres el primer loco que pasa por aquí-.

James asintió y Rebecca volvió a resoplar.

-Bueno…Vaya, increíble que vaya a decírtelo- bufó Rebecca.- Bien. Siento… siento que todo mi tiempo en la escuela lo malgaste. Me porte horrible con gente que no me había hecho nada malo… me siento, eh…-

-¿Mala?-

-¡Soy terrible! Imagina a la persona más horriible del mundo y soy mucho peor- decía Rebecca afligida.

-No, no es cierto- dijo James con una sonrisa. –Estoy pensando en Steve Manson, el bravucón que me molestaba en primaria y no eres peor que él. Tu tienes el cabello más sedoso, él parecía tener un arbusto en vez de…-

-¡Esto es serio!- le dijo Rebecca rodando los ojos.

-¡También lo del cabello! Me preguntó como lo tendrá ahora, seguramente se puso un acondicionador o…-

-¡James!-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo James. -¿Y todo esto porque? Es decir…-

-Le tenía envidia a Zoey Brooks- confesó Rebecca con amargura.

-Oye, se que querías mucho a Chase, pero…-

-No, no- dijo Rebecca negando con la cabeza. –Fue solo el inicio del problema. Creo que lo que en verdad quería era ganarle en algo a Zoey-

-Ósea que, ¿sientes que desperdiciaste tu estancia en la PCA por tenerle envidia a Zoey?- resumió James.

-Si, básicamente-

-Todos nos equivocamos- le dijo James sonriendo. –De eso se trata la escuela, ¿no?-

-Pero nos vamos mañana- dijo Rebecca angustiada. –No puedo remediar nada-

-Tal vez no, pero puedes aprender de esto y tratar de no equivocarte después. Ya sabes, "caerte y levantarte", es mi lema-.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, luego Rebecca sonrió. No con sus sonrisas típicas de bruja, esta estaba llena de agradecimiento.

-Gracias- dijo ella. –Supongo que no eres tan bobo como creí-

-Me lo tomare como un cumplido- dijo James. –Y, ¿Por qué no estas en el baile?-

-Pues… tuve un par de ofertas, pero… no se. A la graduación se tiene que ir con alguien especial y…-

-Y ese alguien especial tiene cabello afro, es un poco torpe y anda desaparecido, ¿no?-

-Ya basta- dijo Rebecca. –Paso suficiente tiempo como para olvidar a Chase. Un momento, ¿tu porque no estás en el baile?-

-Pues, a la graduación se tiene que ir con alguien especial y…-

-¿No ibas a ir con esa chica del comité? Hum… ¿Anna?-

-Pues…-

-¡James!-.

Justamente Anna estaba pasando por ahí. Iba muy bonita con un vestido dorado y acompañada por un chico de cabello negro. Al ver a James se detuvo y corrió hacia él.

-No te vi en el baile- le dijo Anna. –Pero, ¿Qué crees? ¡Ya se arreglo todo con Lance!-

-¿Lance?- preguntó Rebecca confundida.

-Si, es él- dijo Anna y señalo hacia el chico moreno. –Llevábamos saliendo dos años, pero peleamos y estaba bastante deprimida, luego platique un poco con James y él me dio unos estupendos consejos-

-¿Él?- preguntó Rebecca un poco incrédula.

-Me alegra que se hayan arreglado- dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Gracias a ti- dijo Anna y se inclino para besarle la mejilla. –Bueno, tengo que irme. Gracias otra vez, James-.

Anna se alejo tomada de la mano de su novio y Rebecca miro incrédula a James.

-¿La estabas ayudando a recuperar a su novio?- preguntó.

-Si- dijo James. –No se porque todo el mundo intenta conseguirme pareja-

-Debiste de haber oído las conversaciones en los dormitorios- dijo Rebecca riéndose. –Mis amigas estaban planeando dejar a Anna encerrada en un armario para que no tuvieras pareja. Además, supongo que tu meta era bailar con Zoey-

-No- se rió James. –Es algo raro pero, apreció más a Zoey ahora que solo es mi amiga-

-¿Ósea que ya no te gusta?-

-Paso suficiente tiempo- repitió James.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Rebecca lanzó otra piedra al aire y James se puso a tamborilear con los dedos.

-Entonces- dijo James de repente. –Estamos aquí, sin pareja y todo el mundo la pasa de maravilla menos nosotros. Debemos de ser las personas más patéticas en todo el planeta y…-

-James- rió Rebecca. – ¿Vas a invitarme al baile o esperaras a que te ruegue?-

-Lo estaba considerando- rió él. -¿Vamos?-

-No lo se- dijo ella torciendo la boca. –Es algo raro, ¿no? Eres el ex novio de la chica de la que mi ex novio estaba enamorado-

-Y es por eso que tenemos tanto en común- dijo James.

Pero al decirlo, había volteado a ver a Rebecca y ambos se miraron a los ojos, sin risas, pero también sin insultos. Y entonces, un segundo después, sin que ninguno de los dos, ni nadie lo pensara…se besaron.

Pero luego, un ruido metálico y un olor a humo los hizo sobresaltarse y separarse. El mini-robot de Quinn se deslizaba echando humo a toda velocidad por el patio.

-Eso fue extraño- dijo Rebecca mirando como el robot se alejaba.

-Estoy acostumbrado a lo extraño- comentó James con una sonrisa. Se levanto, le ofreció la mano a Rebecca y ambos caminaron hacia el baile riéndose.

De vuelta en el baile…

-Iré por un poco de ponche- le dijo Logan a Quinn y le beso la mano antes de alejarse.

-Awww…-dijo Lola acercándose a su amiga. –Veo que recuperaste a tu novio "tertino"-

-¿Eh?- preguntó Quinn confundida.

-Si, tú sabes- le dijo Lola. –Combinación de "tierno" y "cretino": Tertino-

-Oh, pues si- dijo Quinn sonriendo. –Y gracias por hacerme salir del auditorio… ¿Por qué estás llena de comida, Lola?-

-Ah, te lo perdiste- dijo Lola como si nada. –Le di una paliza a Dana-

-¿Qué?-

-Si, yo no quería, pero ella se lo estaba buscando y… ¡Oh, mi Dios!- Lola miraba hacia la mitad de la pista con ojos desorbitados. -¿Quinn, ves eso?-.

Quinn miró hacia donde apuntaba Lola, luego también abrió los ojos como platos. Se quito las gafas, las limpio, se las volvió a poner y entorno los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Es James bailando con Rebecca?- .

Y efectivamente. En la mitad de la pista, James y Rebecca bailaban animadamente una canción movida.

-Que raro- comentó Lola y luego entorno los ojos hacia otro lado. -¿Ese es Mark bailando con Stacy?-

-Oh, si- dijo Quinn mirando también. –Que raro-

-¡Oigan!- les grito Nicole desde la mitad de la pista.

Las dos fueron hasta donde ella, Zoey, Dana, Vince, Michael y Liza estaban bailando animadamente. Aunque Zoey aun parecía un poco deprimida.

-¡Vamos, Zoey!- le dijo Quinn. –No puedes dejar que algo arruine tu noche de graduación-

-Si, no importa que ese algo sea el chico más lindo que has conocido y que probablemente aun no quiera ni verte- comentó Nicole.

-Gran manera de apoyar- dijo Dana fríamente.

-El punto es- dijo Lola. –Que para tener un final feliz, no necesitas a un príncipe azul. Nos tienes a nosotros, ¿no?-

-Es cierto- confirmo Michael sin dejar de bailar.

Zoey se rió y decidió seguir bailando con sus amigos más feliz que antes. Logan llegó a los pocos segundos y así, todos juntos siguieron bailando.

A la mañana siguiente, en el cuarto 101…

El despertador sonó exactamente a las ocho de la mañana. Zoey se despertó, alargó su brazo para apagarlo y se sentó en su cama.

-¡Hey, chicas!- les dijo a las demás. -¡Chicas, levántense!-.

Dana, Quinn y Lola comenzaron a despertar y la primera zarandeó a Nicole para que también se levantara.

-¡No, no voy a usar color naranja por el resto de mi vida!- murmuró Nicole entre sueños.

-Despierta ya- le dijo Dana levantándose de su bolsa de dormir.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Nicole bostezando.

-Ya es hora- anunció Zoey.

Unos momentos más tarde, las cinco estaban vestidas y muchas maletas y cajas de distintos colores las esperaban fuera del dormitorio. Las chicas estaban al margen de la puerta, observando el cuarto con melancolía.

-¡Ay, voy a extrañar tanto este cuarto!- lloriqueó Nicole.

-¿Qué dices? Pero si solo estuviste aquí unos días- dijo Dana arqueando las cejas.

-Ya lose, pero en ese tiempo le tome mucho cariño- se defendió Nicole.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya- dijo Lola. –Los demás están por irse-

-¿Vienes, Zoey?- preguntó Quinn mientras las demás salían.

-Yo las alcanzó- dijo Zoey.

Sus amigas cerraron la puerta. Zoey estaba parada en medio de la habitación. Lo único que quedaba eran los muebles vacios, las paredes sin ningún poster o cuadro colgando de ellas y las camas sin sus coloridas sabanas y cojines. Zoey pasó la vista por el dormitorio y sonrió con melancolía.

Se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla, se volvió una vez más y dijo.

-Adiós, cuarto 101-.

Patio de la PCA…

-Bueno, ya llegaron por mí- le decía Vince a Lola mientras le tomaba las manos. –Promete que me llamaras en el verano, ¿si?-

-Lo hare si no surge nada mejor- dijo Lola sonriendo.

Vince rodó los ojos y después la beso.

-Ya te extraño, Lola-

-Y yo a ti-.

Unos pasos más lejos, Michael lloraba sobre el hombro de Liza.

-Oh, Michael- dijo ella dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Lo… lo siento…- dijo él limpiándose las lagrimas. –Es que…oh, me entro una basurita al ojo…-

-¿En los dos?- preguntó Liza sonriendo, luego saco de su bolsa una caja de chocolates y se la entrego. –Se que son tus favoritos-

-Gracias- dijo Michael y sonrió.

Liza se quedo sonriendo, como esperando a que Michael también le entregara un regalo de despedida… cosa que el chico noto.

-Ah… este…- Michael se rebusco los bolsillos. –Toma, esto es para ti-

-Wow, un centavo- dijo Liza mirando el obsequio de Michael. –Justo lo que quería-

-Si, lo escogí especialmente para ti- dijo Michael fingiendo una sonrisa. –Te voy a echar mucho de menos, linda Liza-

-Y yo a ti- dijo ella besándolo.

Se escucho la bocina de un auto y Liza se separo de su novio.

-Ya tengo que irme, te llamo cuando llegue-.

Michael y Lola se reunieron con sus demás amigos que estaban parados cerca de la salida de la Academia con sus maletas alrededor. Los padres de Zoey y Dustin recogían las maletas de esta y las acomodaban en su camioneta.

-Las despedidas duelen- comentó Lola mientras Quinn le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-Vamos, sabíamos que este día llegaría- comentó James con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Si, pero llegó muy rápido- dijo Michael con aire deprimido.

-Haber, haber- les dijo Zoey sonriendo. –Solo hay que prometer, que pase lo que pase a partir de ahora, seguiremos siendo los mismos, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Y que seguiremos siendo amigos- dijo Quinn.

-¡Prometido!- exclamo Michael y escupió en su mano. Los demás lo miraron con una mueca. -¿Qué? No es un juramento real si no hay saliva de por medio-

-Es cierto- dijeron algunos y resignados también escupieron en sus manos.

Todos juntaron sus manos llenas de saliva y se rieron.

-¡Oigan!-.

Rebecca había llegado hasta ellos, con la respiración agitada, como si hubiera corrido mucho.

-Los estaba buscando- dijo cuando vio que todos la miraban.

-¿A nosotros?- preguntó Lola poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

-Yo este… hum…-Rebecca miró a Zoey y se mordió el labio. –Lo lamento, Zoey-

-¿Eh?- preguntó ella un poco incrédula.

-Si, ¿eh?- preguntó Quinn.

-Fui una tonta- dijo Rebecca. –Y enserio quiero pedirte disculpas, en realidad a todos-

-¡Te perdono!- dijo Nicole animadamente.

-Ni siquiera la conoces- le dijo Dana.

-¿Y que? Soy una buena persona- dijo Nicole orgullosamente.

-¿Por qué te disculpas hasta ahora?- preguntó Zoey arqueando las cejas, aun dudosa.

-Pues…no lose, pienso que siempre debes…"caerte y levantarte"- miró a James con una sonrisa cómplice y sonrió. –Es mi lema-.

James le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Esa fue una mirada cómplice?- le preguntó Michael en un susurro.

-No lose- contestó James aun sonriendo. -Tal vez

-Ósea que, hiciste que me vistiera como una banana, me chantajeaste, casi me humillas ante toda la escuela, hiciste que Quinn, Lola y yo anduviéramos buscando cosas tontas por todo el campus, me encerraste en un armario, me insultaste… ¿Y ahora quieres que te perdone solo por decir "lo lamento"?- resumió Zoey cruzando los brazos.

-Pues, si…-contestó Rebecca inocentemente. –Y te puedes quedar con este caramelo de menta- añadió sacando un dulce de su bolsillo.

-Bien, pero solo porque amo los caramelos de menta- dijo Zoey con una sonrisa y ambas se dieron la mano.

-Estos días han sido muy raros- comentó Logan.

-Zoey- la llamó su madre desde la camioneta. –Es hora-.

La chica suspiro resignada y se volvió hacia sus amigos mientras Rebecca se hacía un poco para atrás para dejarlos despedirse a gusto.

-Bueno, creo que este es el adiós-

-Eso creo- comentó Lola haciendo un puchero.

-Creí que sería más fácil si me despedía de ustedes hasta el final pero, ya veo que no- dijo Zoey con tristeza.

Michael rompió a llorar en se momento y se lanzo a los brazos de Zoey.

-Oh, Michael- le dijo ella abrazándolo. –Prometiste no llorar-

-¡No lloro!- exclamo Michael limpiándose las lágrimas. –Me sudan los ojos… este sol es insoportable…-

-Cierra la boca- le dijo Logan adelantándose. Michael se fue y el chico miró a Zoey. -¿Te puedo decir algo?-

-No voy a salir contigo jamás- le advirtió Zoey frunciendo el seño.

-¿Quién quiere salir contigo?- rió Logan y luego su voz se volvió seria. –Eres la primera amiga… amiga que es una chica que he tenido. Gracias por todo, Zoey-.

Ella le sonrió y también lo abrazo.

-Mira nada más- dijo James en tono burlón. –Nuestro querido cretino está sentimental-

-Oh- dijo Zoey cuando este se acercaba. –Voy a extrañar tanto esos comentarios-

-Escucha, Zoey- le dijo James un poco serio. –Se que no tuvimos un "típico" inicio de amigos, pero… eres mi amiga, Zoey Brooks-

-Y tu el mío- contestó ella y le dio un abrazo.

-Ya basta de tantas cursilerías, me van a hacer vomitar- comentó Dana poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Eso sería grandioso, porque hace rato te comiste mi pastelito de nuez- dijo Lola cruzando los brazos.

-¿Sabes? Creo que ya encontraron con quien descargar ese carácter- le comentó Nicole a Zoey en voz baja. Ella sonrió y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

-¿Chicas? Las voy a extrañar tanto…-.

Pero antes de que dijera otra cosa, sus amigas (incluso Dana) se adelantaron y la abrazaron con fuerza.

-Oh, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé- comentó Lola.

Nicole lloraba sin control, Dana parecía hacer un esfuerzo por no hacer lo mismo y Lola y Quinn se pasaban las manos por los ojos para que las lágrimas no salieran con más rapidez.

-Bueno- dijo Zoey limpiándose una lágrima. –Creo que es todo-.

Se separo de las chicas y miró hacia el patio como esperando a que alguien apareciera de repente, pero pasados unos segundos, aparto la vista decepcionada.

-Adiós, chicos- les dijo Dustin acercándose.

-Adiós, Dustin- dijeron ellos palmeándole el hombro o revolviéndole el cabello.

Michael en cambio, se abalanzo sobre él y lo levanto en brazos.

-¡Oh, Dustin!- lloriqueó el chico.

-No… respiro…- murmuró Dustin haciendo esfuerzo para que Michael lo soltara.

James y Logan ayudaron a que Michael bajara al niño y Dustin se dirigió hacia la camioneta.

-Andando, chicos- les dijo el señor Brooks subiendo al vehículo.

Zoey siguió a Dustin pero antes de subir se volvió una vez más y dijo:

-Son los mejores amigos que alguien pueda tener-.

La camioneta arrancó y salió a la carretera que salía de la Academia Costa del Pacifico.

-Es increíble pensar que todo se acabo- comentó Quinn abrazando a Logan.

-No se acabo- le dijo él. –Solo será distinto… muy distinto-

-¡Demasiado distinto!- lloriqueó Michael y se dejo caer en el hombro de James.

-¡OIGAN!-.

Todos se sobresaltaron y volvieron sus cabezas. Chase corría hacia ellos, lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, empujando a la gente que se atravesaba en su camino. Bajo apresuradamente unas escaleras y tropezó hasta llegar al ultimo escalón.

-¡Oh, por Dios!- exclamo Nicole mientras todos corrían a ayudarlo. -¿Estas bien?-

-¿Dónde está Zoey?- grito Chase mientras lo ayudaban a levantarse.

-¡Su auto se acaba de ir!- exclamo Lola.

-¿Dónde demonios te metiste?- le preguntó Michael alarmado.

-¡No importa! ¿Por donde se fue?- grito Chase mirando hacia los lados apurado.

-¡Por ese camino!- exclamo James apuntando hacia la salida de la escuela.

-¡Diablos, diablos!- Chase se sujeto el cabello con brusquedad. -¡Debo alcanzarla!-.

Todos miraron hacia los lados, como esperando a que apareciera algo que pudiera ayudar a Chase.

-¡Ahí!- exclamo Rebecca de repente. -¡Una bicicleta!-.

Chase ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntar que demonios hacía Rebecca ahí, corrió hasta la pequeña bicicleta que estaba cerca de un árbol, se trepo en ella y arrancó hacia la salida.

-¡Vamos, Chase!- le grito Michael.

El chico manejaba la bicicleta a toda velocidad por la colina que dividía a la escuela de la carretera, gritando de vez en cuando para que la gente se alejara de su camino y entonces, la vio: Una camioneta gris que se deslizaba por la carretera, no muy lejos de donde él estaba.

-¡Zoey!- grito Chase con todo lo que los pulmones le dieron. -¡ZOEY!-.

La chica mientras tanto, se recargaba en el asiento trasero del vehículo, bastante deprimida.

-Descuida, cielo- le dijo su madre desde adelante. –Todo estará bien-.

-¿Oyeron eso?- preguntó Dustin agudizando el oído.

-¡ZOEY!-.

Chase conducía la bicicleta justo por el límite de la colina y logró alcanzar la camioneta.

-¡ZOEY, ESPERA!-.

La chica asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla y abrió la boca de la sorpresa al ver a Chase.

-¡Papá, alto!-.

El señor Brooks detuvo el vehículo de inmediato.

-¡SI!- grito Chase de alegría sin dejar de pedalear.

Pero como se distrajo a causa de la emoción, no vio que frente a él, el pequeño robot de Quinn avanzaba aun produciendo esos extraños ruidos y lanzando humo.

Chase se estampo contra él y su bicicleta perdió el control, provocando que cayera por la colina.

-¡Chase!- grito Zoey saliendo de la camioneta a toda prisa.

El chico rodó por la colina hasta topar con el asta que exhibía la bandera de la escuela y por tratar de detener su caída con ella, arranco la bandera y siguió rodando hasta que aterrizó en el duro pavimento de la carretera. Cuando trato de levantarse se dio cuenta de que tenía la bandera enredada y la bicicleta le había caído encima.

-Auch…-se quejo él.

-¡Chase!- grito Zoey y corrió hasta él. -¿Acaso estás demente? ¿Estás bien? ¡Pudiste matarte!-

-Tenía… tenía…que darte esto- murmuro Chase atontado por la caída. Se quito la bicicleta de encima y sacó de su bolsillo la llave de Zoey.

-¿Mi… mi llave?- preguntó ella atónita. –Pero, ¿Cómo es que…?-

-Oí todo lo que dijiste cuando fuiste a mi dormitorio- dijo Chase. –Y me sentí mal… quería decírtelo pero…-

-¿Cómo es que lo escuchaste?- preguntó Zoey confundida. –Michael me dijo que estabas con tus padres…-

-Estaba con mis padres- confirmó Chase. –Pero olvide el birrete y fui por él a mi dormitorio. Fue cuando te escuche… quería arreglar las cosas contigo en la ceremonia, pero no te vi hasta que subiste a dar el discurso… yo también fui un bobo por no escucharte y pensé que toda disculpa debe ir acompañada de un regalo, así que…aquí esta-.

Zoey tomó la llave con las manos temblorosas.

-Pero, Kazu dijo que…-

-Que tal vez la había tirado a la basura- dijo Chase. –Saliendo de la ceremonia fui al basurero de Sushi Rox a buscarla, después de unas dos horas Kazu me vio y me dijo que el camión que llevaba la basura acababa de partir, así que fui a alcanzarlo y… bueno, me tarde un poco pero la encontré-

-¿Un poco?- repitió Zoey con los ojos vidriosos. –Te perdiste el baile de graduación por estar buscando mi llave en el basurero-

-No puedes irte del campus sin esta llave- dijo Chase encogiéndose de hombros.

Zoey sonrió enternecida, con los ojos vidriosos, pero luego frunció el seño y le pegó en el hombro.

-¡Aun así! ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? ¡Pudiste matarte! ¿Por qué no me llamaste por teléfono en vez de tirarte colina abajo? ¿En que rayos pensabas, Chase?-

-Son demasiadas preguntas…-se quejo el chico adolorido. –Y me duele la cabeza…-

-Te golpeaste demasiado fuerte- dijo Zoey preocupada. -¿Estás bien?-

-Si, no es nada… yo solo, solo…- de repente, Chase observo la bandera que estaba enredada a su cuerpo y por alguna razón, sonrió. –Estaba revisando la bandera. Esta bandera-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Zoey sin entender y luego miró el brazo de Chase. -¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Te sangra el brazo!-

-Si, lo lamento, pero es lo que pasa cuando tengo una herida- dijo Chase sonriendo y miró a Zoey a los ojos.

Ella capto su mirada y comprendió que Chase estaba repitiendo las primeras palabras que habían intercambiado hacía ya varios años.

-Me llamo Zoey- dijo ella siguiéndole el juego.

-Chase. ¿Y eres nueva en la escuela?-

-Ya no- rió Zoey, cuyos ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

-Si, yo tampoco- dijo Chase y suspiro hondo. –Ahora, voy… voy a decirte algo que obviamente, todo el mundo sabe… ¿si?-

-Dime- dijo Zoey ya al borde del llanto.

-Te amo, Zoey- dijo Chase mirándola a los ojos.

Zoey sonrió y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos más rápido de lo que cualquiera esperaba.

-Y yo te amo a ti- dijo ella.

El robot de Quinn se cayó de la colina y produjo una ligera explosión a unos metros de donde estaban ellos, pero no les importo… porque un segundo después, se habían besado.

-¡Esto es tan lindo!- exclamo Nicole desde arriba de la colina observando la escena junto a los demás. -¡Estoy llorando de la emoción!-

-¿Quién lo diría?- comentó Logan sarcásticamente.

Zoey y Chase se separaron y sonrieron.

* * *

_¿Y que paso después? Bueno…_

_Dana logro graduarse y al poco tiempo comenzó a trabajar para una gran empresa. ¡Ah! ¿Recuerdan al bobo con el que dijo que había terminado? Se lo encontró poco después y pasado algún tiempo dejo de decirle "bobo" para comenzar a llamarlo "esposo"…_

-¡No, no, no!- gritaba Dana al teléfono. Estaba sentada detrás de un gran escritorio. -¡Dijiste que los papeles llegarían ayer!... ¡No me interesa si tienes que contratar a superman para que los traiga, solo hazlo!-

-¿Mamá?- preguntó un chico de unos trece años entrando a la oficina. –Le dije a papá que empacara mi patineta, pero dice que si llevo mi tabla de surf no podre…-

-Lleva ambas, Charlie- dijo Dana rodando los ojos. –Ahora vete que estoy ocupada-.

_James salió de la universidad con honores y ahora es médico en uno de los mejores hospitales de California…aunque claro, a las enfermeras les cuesta mucho trabajo concentrarse en poner inyecciones teniéndolo como jefe…_

-Doctor Garrett, su esposa en la línea tres- dijo una enfermera mirando con ojos soñadores a James que firmaba papeles en un escritorio.

-Gracias- dijo James y contestó el teléfono. –Hola, cielo… si, aquí están los dos conmigo. No, ya te dije que no enviaremos a Chris a una escuela militar… se que es un poco… si, bueno muy travieso, pero aprenderá…-

-Mamá tiene razón- opinó una niña pelinegra de unos diez años que estaba sentada frente a James. –Tú deberías de ir a una escuela militar, Chris, en vez de perder el tiempo un año más en la PCA-

-¿Qué dices, Jenny?- preguntó un chico rubio. –Sin mi, esa escuela sería aburrida-

-Ahora, Christopher- le dijo James colgando el teléfono. –Si vuelvo a recibir una llamada del Decano diciéndome que pusiste abejas en su oficina de nuevo...-

-¡Padre, yo jamás haría nada así!- exclamó Chris fingiendo indignación.

_Muy bien, Nicole no termino la universidad, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía talento transformando haciendo que las chicas se volvieran populares y creó su propia línea de cosméticos…_

-¡Este es el nuevo!- decía Nicole emocionada mientras sacaba una cajita negra de una gran bolsa. -¡Es color "selva tropical"!-

-La selva tropical no es un color, es un ecosistema, mamá- le dijo una niña de unos ocho años rodando los ojos.

-Calla, Kathy- le dijo una muchacha de unos trece mirando el cosmético con emoción. -¡Déjame ver como se ve el ecosistema en mis mejillas, mamá!-

-Si, pero no te pongas mucho- dijo Nicole entregándole la cajita. –Si tu padre te ve, pensara que te estoy mal influenciando, Alice-

-Eso haces- comentó la pequeña Kathy.

_Michael se volvió un vago… ¡Solo bromeaba! Fue a la universidad de San Francisco y después de convencer a su abuela de que no era ningún vagabundo, logro tener una gran carrera como chef y al poco tiempo abrió su propio restaurante…_

-Ahora, te entrego esto- decía Michael en tono dramático.

Un chico moreno de unos trece años tomo el juguete favorito de Michael algo confundido.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-¡Un juguete, Jason!- le dijo Michael. -¡Pasaras horas de diversión con él!...Y algunos golpes-

-Más golpes que diversión- comentó una chica más alta que Jason.

-Estas celosa porque a ti no te dio un juguete cuando fuiste por primera vez a la PCA hace un año, Vivian - comentó Jason en tono burlón.

-Si, me muero de los celos- dijo la chica sarcásticamente.

_Lola se graduó en San Diego y nos envió boletos a todos para ver su debut en teatro. Después de muchísimo tiempo logró hacer algo en televisión y luego en películas…_

-Lo único que me dicen tus ojos, es que estás triste- decía Lola vestida con ropa antigua y mirando hacia una cámara. –Se que tu corazón está llorando, así que dime porque… ¡Niños, suelten eso!-

-¡Corte!- grito una voz desde el fondo.

Lola se encamino a zancadas hasta el otro extremo del estudio donde una chica de trece años y un niño de unos ocho movían una pesada cámara.

-¡Les dije que si querían venir tenían que estarse tranquilos!-

-Yo le dije a Tom que no tocara nada- dijo la chica rápidamente.

-No, no es cierto- dijo el niño. –Gloria me dijo que jugáramos a que yo era un camarógrafo y ella una estrella de cine, así que tome la cámara y luego…-

-Recuérdenme porque rayos los traje- pidió Lola en tono cansino.

-Porque papá no quería llevarnos a su trabajo- dijo Gloria. –Además, yo pertenezco a estos lugares, mamá… ¡Dentro de unos años, seré una estrella como tú! ¡También me ganare cuatro premios a la "Mejor Actriz del año"!-

-Cinco- corrigió Lola. –Pero, no importa. Si mi jefe llega a…-

-¡Lola!-.

_Lo único malo de su trabajo, según Lola, es su jefe…_

-¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que no traigas a tus hijos al estudio!- gruño Logan.

_Así es. Logan también logro graduarse… con mucho, mucho esfuerzo pero lo logro. Y no logro ser modelo como quería pero, bueno…heredo el negoció familiar como productor de películas…_

-Cierra la boca- le dijo Lola, molesta. -¡Sigamos filmando!-

-¡El productor, soy yo!- dijo Logan. –Así que no quiero que…-.

Pero en ese momento, sonó su celular y Logan se alejó a contestar.

-Les apuesto cinco grandes a que dice "Hola, mi amor"- se burlo Lola mirando como Logan se alejaba.

-Hola, mi amor- dijo Logan. –No, todo bien…si, tu amiguita nos está haciendo trabajar más con su actitud de diva, si…ella sigue creyendo que es una buena actriz…-

-¡Te escuche!- gruño Lola.

-Amor, deja de molestarla- dijo la voz de Quinn desde el celular de Logan. – ¿Llegaras para la cena?-.

_Quinn y Logan lograron mantener su relación a distancia por un año… luego terminaron, luego regresaron, volvieron a terminar y volvieron otra vez. Quinn terminó sus estudios en Cambridge, volvió a California y empezó un a patentar sus inventos. Luego, se caso con Logan. Ahora, es dueña de la compañía "Quinnco" que tiene varios de los mejores laboratorios científicos en el mundo…_

-Si, trata de no tardarte mucho- decía Quinn con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. –Si, procura que…-

-¡Mamá!- gritaron unas voces.

-Lo siento, tengo que colgar- dijo Quinn. –Si, yo también te amo-

-¡Mamá, mamá!- grito un muchacho de trece años corriendo hasta Quinn. -¡Heather hizo explotar mi palo de hockey!-

-¡Pero fue un accidente!- exclamo una chica, bastante parecida al muchacho. –Si Malcom no hubiera dejado su torpe palo en mi habitación…-

-¡Eres una científica chiflada!- exclamo Malcom.

-¡Y tu un ególatra!-

-¡No me insultes con palabras que no entiendo!-

-¡Niños, ya basta!- dijo Quinn. –Malcom, no debes dejar tus cosas en el cuarto de tu hermana. Heather, deja de hacer que exploten las cosas de tu hermano-

-Vivo en un manicomio- se quejo un niño de unos diez años que apenas bajaba las escaleras. –Me muero de ganas porque estos dos se vayan a la PCA mañana-

-¡Oliver! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre decir que vives en un manicomio?- lo regaño Quinn.

_Al salir de la universidad, Chase comenzó a trabajar en una institución benéfica y después de un tiempo comenzó a administrarla. Pero, también comenzó a escribir libros… ¡Muchos libros! Y por primera vez en su vida se alegro de tener como amigo a Logan, pues él le propuso convertir varios de sus libros en películas…_

Chase estaba sentado frente a una computadora escribiendo apresuradamente cuando un niño rubio y pequeño se paro junto a él.

-¿Papá?- dijo el niño. -¡Papá!-

-¿Qué pasa, Danny?- preguntó Chase sacando la vista de la computadora.

-¿Por qué yo no puedo ir a la PCA como Ashley?- preguntó el pequeño Danny haciendo un puchero.

-Porque, es una tradición que establecimos mis amigos y yo, ya lo sabes- contestó Chase con una sonrisa. –Ninguno de nuestros hijos ira a la Academia hasta…-

-…cumplir los trece años- terminó el niño torciendo la boca.

-Así es. ¿Tienes trece años?-

-Solo tengo ocho-

-Entonces, en cinco años iras a la Academia- le dijo Chase revolviéndole el cabello. -¿Dónde están tu hermana y tu mamá?-

-Arriba, terminando de empacar las cosas de Ashley-

-Iré a ayudarles-.

_¿Y yo? Bueno… termine de estudiar y conseguí un empleo en una agencia de modas. Mucho tiempo después logre presentar mis propios diseños y ahora me va bien como diseñadora en jefe…_

-Bueno, llego el día. Mañana iras a la escuela tu sola- decía Zoey mientras empacaba ropa en una maleta. –Vivirás sola, lejos de casa… es normal sentir nervios-

-No estoy nerviosa- contestó una chica rubia.

-Hablaba conmigo, Ashley- dijo Zoey sonriendo.

-¿No quieres que vaya a la Academia?-

-Todo lo contrario- contestó Zoey. –Y para demostrártelo, te tengo un obsequio-.

Se encamino hacia el otro lado de la habitación y saco de un ropero una pequeña caja envuelta en papel rosa.

-Ábrela-.

Ashley obedeció y saco de la caja una llave pintada de rosa y blanco con una letra "A" colgando.

-Es igual a la que tienes para abrir la casa- dijo Ashley.

-Si, pero esta es para ti- dijo Zoey. –Llame a la Academia hace algunos días y logre hacer que te pusieran en una habitación con tus amigas-

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?-

-Si, Alice, Gloria y tú tendrán la 101 para ustedes- contestó Zoey sonriendo. –Dijeron que también podían incluir a Heather, pero Quinn dijo que sería mejor una habitación para ella sola… tu sabes, no quieren despertar con cables en la cabeza como en la pijamada pasada ¿o si? En fin, esta llave es para abrir tu habitación y para otras cosas-

-¿Cómo que?-

-Bueno, da suerte. No puedes ir a la Academia sin ella-.

Ashley sonrió y se colgó la llave en el cuello, luego miró a su mamá y la abrazo.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, mamá-

-Y yo a ti- dijo Zoey cuando rompieron el abrazo. –Pero es tu turno de ir a la Academia, solo promete escribir a diario, ¿si?-

-Si y tu promete que me avisaras en cuanto nazca mi primo-

-Faltan como tres meses para eso, Ashley- dijo Zoey poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y que? ¿Tu no te alegras de ser tía?-

-Por supuesto, y más porque Dustin al fin decidió sentar cabeza. Eso de andar viajando por el mundo durante tanto tiempo…-

-Bueno, pero ya regreso- la corto Ashley. –Y es el mejor maestro de primaria del mundo. Tal vez debería de dar clases en la PCA, ¿no crees?-

-No creo que quieras que vaya a torturarlos- rió Zoey.

-¿Interrumpo?- preguntó Chase tocando a la puerta.

-No, papá- dijo Ashley mientras volvía a meter sus cosas en la maleta. –Mamá me estaba contando cosas sobre la escuela-

-Oh, y hablando de eso- dijo Chase. –Un par de consejos: No comas la cosa naranja del sushi, no salgas de noche y…-Chase sonrió maliciosamente. –Haz polvo a Malcom Reese en las pruebas de baloncesto-

-¡Chase!- lo regaño Zoey.

-¿Qué? ¡Es el hijo de Logan!- se excuso él. –No me gusta que sean tan amigos-

-¿Cuándo estará lista la cena?- preguntó Danny entrando al cuarto.

-En un segundo, cielo- dijo Zoey.

-En un segundo puede y muera de hambre- dijo Danny haciendo una mueca.

-Entonces, iremos a cenar ya- dijo Chase levantándolo en brazos. –¿Quiere la más linda esposa del mundo venir a cenar?-

-Pero claro- dijo Zoey sonriendo. –Solo procura no tropezar en las escaleras-

-¿Yo? ¿Tropezar? Nunca, amor- dijo Chase con una sonrisa y salió del cuarto con Danny en brazos y Ashley tras ellos.

Zoey sonrió aun más al verlos.

_Y así es como nada, absolutamente nada… podría estar mejor._

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Si, adivinaron...tengo notas jeje.

**Primero, el discurso de Zoey. Bueno, yo siempre compare las cosas que le pasaban con cosas mias, aunke no fueran iguales eran muy parecidas y creo que todos tenemos los mismo miedos ala hora de graduarno, no? Fue una de las primeras cosas que escribi. Espero les haya gustado. Quise hacer una "recapitulación" de todos sus amigos porke yo tmb siento ke todos tenemos de ese tipo de amigos, no?**

****En lo personal me gusto mucho la forma en ke las chicas volvieron a la escuela, y que Zoey fuera la culpable de armar toda una revolución escolar jeje. La reconciliación con sus amigos fue algo rapida, no? Pero creí que ya la habia hecho sufrir mucho.

Yo pienso que Quinn y Lola son bff, muy aparte de las demás...osea, siempre estan juntas! Y por eso me pareció lindo hacer una escena solo de ellas. Lo de Logan y Mark? Pues, primero pense en que los que tenian que hacer que Logan recapacitara serían sus amigos, pero a todos los tenía muy ocupados, luego pense en Dana o Nicole y luego dije "pero a ellas no les importa tanto" y luego se me vino a la mente Mark... además es ironico que sea él quien apoye el quogan, no?

Michael y su carta jeje. Lo hice sufrir mucho, pero porfavor, ¡nop odía dejarlo sin estudiar!

Vayamos con el Quogan... si, finalmente si hice que fueran a escuelas distintas, pero acabaron juntos no? Maduraron un poco y Logan se quito su egoismo de encima porfin.

¡El chico lindo del que hablaba Stacy era Mark! jeje lo siento, pero yo me fije que en "Persiguiendo a Zoey", ellos bailaron y pense ¿porke no? Además, la quiso por quien es y no por lo ke Nicole hizo...digamos que eso solo le dio seguridad. Sigamos con Dana y Lola, bueno...arreglaron las cosas, luego de golpearse pero lo hicieron, digamos que se volvió una amistad algo conflictiva pero amistad al fin y al cabo.

¡Rebecca y James! Jaja quería llegar a esta parte. Bueno, yo tenía pensada esta pareja desde antes de iniciar el fic. Porke kuando vi el final de la serie dije "¿Y donde quedo James?" y luego pense en "Porke ya no volvió a salir Rebecca?" Y me imagine la escena de la fuente. Luego se me ocurrió el fic y decidi ponerlos de pareja, por eso hice que desde el tercer capitulo se conocieran, luego los puse de pareja en el de los bebés y luego me llega un comentario (Sabry) de ke le encanta esa pareja jeje. Luego llegan varios de ke opinan ke van a kedar y bueno... si, le atinaron.

Llore cuando escribí todas las despedidas, no hay más que decir con eso. ¡Chase! Jajaja los hice sufrir mucho? Al principio no me cuadraba mucho que Chase se perdiera el baile por estar buscando la llave de Zoey, pero luego decidi que si no lo hacía, el final hubiera quedado en el baile y no en la colina... y me moría por hacer la escena de la colina...Ya saben, la escena tipica de Choey...él se cae y ella le dice que le sangra el brazo. ¿Muy cursi?

Por ultimo...el famoso ¿y ke paso despues? jeje. Tuve un millón de comentarios y mensajes diciendome que porfavor hiciera un epilogo y no lo hice porke... bueno, será hacer otro capitulo, pero en cambio hice esto. No se si me haya quedado bien y debo de confesarles que no lo hice porke me lo pidieron, lo hice en el transcurso de todo el fic, osea yo ya tenía ese final solo ke batalle horrores parake me gustara, espero les haya gustado a ustedes. No puse con quien se casaron los demás (aparte de Quogan y Choey) porke... bueno, para mi eso era más como "amor adolescente" y no amor del bueno, pero los dejo a su imaginación para ke ustedes digan si Michael se caso con Liza, Lola con Vince, etc, etc...

Por ultimo kiero mencionar que los hijos de Logan se llaman como sus papás y la hija de Zoey como su mamá y su hijo se llama "Danny" o "Dan" como Dan Schnider el creador de la serie. Y ke Chase ahí deja un comentario de ke no le gusta que su hija y el hijo de Logan se junten tanto jeje.

¡Gracias, gracias mil gracias! Enserio, no saben lo que este fic significo para mi y todo lo que ustedes escribieron...oh, vaya estoy mojando el teclado...¡GRACIAS!

REVIEW, PLIS! (por ultima vez jeje).


End file.
